Pollyanna's Universe
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: I have lost my inspiration for this, I apolgise for the people waiting for more. I just don't have the drive anymore.
1. Core Glow

A young girl was the only occupant of the Big Donut,as she shouted. "What! Nono! This is a dream. Kuma!" She ran over to a older girl with short pink hair and hugged her by the waist, their height being drastically different. "Kuma, Please tell me this is a joke!" She pushed the little girl away and said, snarky, "Bug off, I'm restocking here!" Duster shook his head as the small girl ran back to her original position. "I'm sorry, Pollyanna. I guess they stopped making them." His brown hair was the only normality. Pollyanna was a small kid, about 5ft1. Her hair sat on her waist and it was something to speculate. It's Orange and in the right, there was a blue streak. Oddly, unlike Kumatora's, it's all natural. She wore a pair of magenta flats and a green shirt with a yellow music note on it. "Stopped Making them?! Why would they stop making Cookie Cats?!" She looked at the empty freezer. "They're the most delicious Cat Shaped ice cream ever!"  
Her blue eyes dimmed in disappointment. "Tough bits, kid. Nobody buys them anymore."

 _I buy them…_

"I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers." She grabbed a pack of nuts and jostled it to a much larger freezer before putting it on the shelve. It contents were misshapen Ice pops, meant to look like Lions.

"Gross! No one even likes Lion Lickers!They..they don't even look like Lions!" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Kids these days…" Kumatora stood up and with a chuckle remarked. "If you miss your dumb ice cream so much, why don't you make some with-" She put her hands on her face and with a mocking tone finishes with. "Magic forearm." She laughs.

Pollyanna furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the teenager. "It can't do that! Can it?" She looked at the blue mark on her right stared at the freezer. "Oh, Cookie Cat...Too good for this world." She exhaled on the freezer and drew a Cookie Cat and a small heart on it. "Crunchy cookie outside, Delicious neapolitan inside…" She closed her eyes, as she lamented. "Um..Polly?" She didn't respond to her nickname she had since birth. "Do you want to take the freezer home, with you." She only nodded.

With a smile, she half walked- half jogged home. Her house was the typical house, except there is the interdimensional door of wonder… She stepped up the creaky stairs and opened the door. She took off the freezer from her makeshift backpack and made herself known. "Hey Guys! You won't believe what I- AH!" She shrieked as she was tackled by a creature. It was two shades of green unlike her shirt and oozed some sort of liquid…

A red cateye whip entangled itself around the monster and threw it off of the girl. A child-like boy gave a peace sign and said. "Sup, Polly." He wore a red hat that was in the normal position, bill in the front. His attire composed of a red V-neck shirt with a blue music note on it, . But instead of just one, like Pollyanna's, he had two more on the shins of his blue shorts that were red .He had a red mark on his chest His violet eyes and black hair were the only instances of no blue or name is Ness. "What are these things?!" She asked, startled by the sudden swarm of monsters.

She turned her head to a taller guy. He lifted one of the monsters up and held it. He wore a purple tunic, with a red bandana around his neck. On the bandana, a green music note rested. A purple mark rested on his forehead, he has sky blue eyes and he wore purple sneakers. "Sorry, Pollyanna. We'll get these Centipeddles out of your room." He is Ninten. "We think they were trying to get into the Temple…" Pollyanna nodded in understanding. "Can't have that.." She walked over to the PSI User and looked at it to understand it. "Whoa!" She yipped and jumped backwards as it spewed acid, burning a hole in the ground. A cracking whip attracted their attention as Ness called out. "Um...These ones don't have cores!" As he poofed it.

"Then a Mother must be nearby." A stoic voice said as it punched one with his gauntlet clad hand.. A man walked over to Ninten and gauntlet was a deep orange and had a music note on both of them. He wore a yellow shirt with three music notes on it. Each a different shade of orange. He wore shades that covered his eyes and forehead. He had strawberry blonde hair styled into a puffy, curly bob and it sat at his shoulders. He is Cyrus."We should really find it before someone gets hurt." Ninten looked at Cyrus, his eyes moving slightly to the youngest.

Oblivious to his action, she asked. "Oh,oh! Can i come?!" Still holding the Centipedtles, knelt down to look at the young girl. "Polly," He began with a warm tone. "Until you learn to control the power in your core, We'll take care of saving humanity." He snapped the monster's neck, killing it. "Okay?" He asked as if he did nothing. "Aw man.." She hated not getting to kick butt like a true Pure Melody. Her attention called a rattle. A centipeetle was digging in the fridge! "Hey!" She ran over to it and waved it away, "Get out of there!" She opened looked inside it. "They ate everything! Not cool!" She reprimanded as Cyrus punched it away. She turned back to the freezer and saw a pile of pink wrappers. Her eyes grew into stars as she picked one up. "It..can't be!" She looked at the package..It read "Cookie Cat" "I thought they quit making them.." Ninten walked over to the girl and shut the fridge and freezer. "Well, we heard that as well...but since they're your favorite.-"

Ness hopped onto the counter and exclaimed. "So we went out and stole them all!" Ninten sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I went back and paid for them." He clarified. Cyrus held up his gauntlets and dispelled them. "The whole thing was my idea." He stated. Ness crossed his arms and corrected. "It was _everyone's_ idea." He shook his head. "Not really." Ninten put his hands up in a surrendering manner and reasoned. "All that matters is that Pollyanna is happy." She laughed and tapped her foot. She sangs a little song.

 _Oh! He's a frozen treat with a whole new taste!_

' _Cause he came from this planet from outer space!_

 _A refugee of an interstellar war._

 _But now he's at your local grocery store!_

 _Cookie Cat!_

 _He's a pet for your tummy!_

 _Cookie Cat!_

 _He's super duper Yummy!_

 _Cookie Cat!_

 _He left his family behind!_

 _Cookie Caaat...Now available at Martin's at Route 109_

That earned a hearty laugh from Ness, claps from Cyrus and some chuckling from looked towards Ninten and said. "I can't believe you did this! I shall save them forever!" She declared, fancily. "Rrright after I eat this one!" She broke character as she opened the dropped the packaging on the floor and held the sandwich. "Greetings Ol' friend!" She said before taking a bite. "Mmm." She moaned. "I like to eat the ears first."

A blue light emitted from her arm. "Uh..Polly." It intensifies, as she noticed. "My core!" She stared at the light. "Oh! Try to summon your weapon!" Ness urged. Her eyes dilated as she stated that she didn't know how. The light began to fade. "Ah! It's fading!" She panicked. "How do i make it come back!" She asked, flailing her unoccupied arm, in fear moving it would make it fade faster. Ninten raised his arms to the side of his head and instructed. "Calm Down..Breathe. Don't force it." He calmed. Ness added. "Don't poop yourself either." She took some short breaths. "Please, don't" Cyrus commented. It completely faded. "Aww.." Pollyanna sunk to the floor."I was super close that time!" She picked up the dropped wrapper and placed the half-eaten treat back inside. "Can one of you guys just explain how to summon a weapon." Ninten squealed and raised his hand. "I'll go first!" He sang.

Pollyanna sat criss-cross on a hill that Ninten's favorite cherry blossom tree rests on. Ninten stood in front of it, hands behind his back The petal gracefully fell to the ground and collected at the PSI User's feet. " attention to these petals, Pollyanna." He gestured to the falling petals. One spun in a loop "The petal's dance _seems_ improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet." The petal landed on the grass. He pointed quizzically. "WIth hard work, and determination, You can master the magical properties of your core and perform your own dance!" He brought his hands to his forehead and threw his head back. A purple and white spear appeared and he grabbed it. Extending it, he twirled it and slammed it onto the ground like a soldier, making petals spring upwards. He caught some in his free hand. "Like so." The young girl took some petals in her hands with furrowed eyebrows.

At the side of the Big Donut, Ness and Pollyanna stood as she threw the petals in the air and twirled. "Did Ninten tell you that petal thing?" He asked while holding his donut.

"Mhmm. I have to practice really hard, so I can dance like a tree...I think…" She lowered her shook his head and held his chocolate donut in her face. "Listen, Po. All that practice stuff is no fun." He took a bite with gusto. "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, I just happens!" He said with a mouth full. He brought his free hand to his chest and summoned his whip, slicing the dumpster in half. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. "See. Didn't try at all." Kumatora ran outside. "Again?!" She exasperated.

At the top of the Temple, Cyrus and Pollyanna stood. "So...I have to try really hard and not try at all at the same time?"

"Yes." Cyrus stated simply. She looked even more confused. " could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your core, which results in" His two cores glowed, and moved his hand behind his head, summoning his gauntlets."Least that's my way of doing it."

Back at the house, Pollyanna had her hand on her chin. "I think my best bet is to just recreate what happened last time my core glowed." Cyrus and Ness took their places as before. "Cyrus and Ness were there." Ninten walked over to the fridge. "Ninten was over there, by the fridge." She looked at the scenario and thought. "Ness." He perked up at the sound of his name. "I think your arms were crossed." He obeyed and quipped. "Okay, Your Highness."

Pollyanna got to her knees and tilted Ninten's foot. "Ninten, I think your foot was like this."

"I don't think this works this way, Polly." She ignored him and walked over to Cyrus. "And Cyrus…" She got on her tippy toes and squished his face, seemingly unfazing him. "Yeah!" She reached into the freezer and grabbed the opened ice cream from before. "Then, I took a bite of this cookie cat!" Then she remembered the song. "Oh right, I sang the song first."

"Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Martin's. Ah, it was funnier last time.." She moved her arm to look at her core. It was dormant as usual. She sighed. "M-maybe I'm not a real Pure Melody…" Ninten, upon hearing that, dropped to his knees to look the short girl in the eyes. "Don't be silly. Of Course you are." Ness leaned over them. "And you're fun to have around! Even if your core is useless." A growl from Ninten made him backtrack. "I mean..You're one of us, Polly!" He put his hand on her head. "We wouldn't be the Pure Melodies without you." Cyrus nodded along. Starry- Eyed, Pollyanna straightened. "Y-yeah! Even if I don't have powers. I still got..Cookie Cat!" She took a deep bite of the frozen treat. The blue light glowed once more. Pollyanna's hair flowed as she savored the vanilla goodness. Her shirt fluttered as power flowed through her. Next to her, a luminescent, crystalline Blue shield floated in a beam of light. In the center a blue music note laid and vines crept around the note, spiraling all 's eyes widened. "Pollyanna...It's a shield…." She opened her eyes and looked to her right. "What! I get a shield!" She smiles as wide as she could. "Aww yeah!" She pumps her arm upwards, sending the shield flying like a frisbee. It ricochet, thankfully not hitting anyone, and found refuge in the now busted T.V. Ninten hid his face in his hand, I'm gonna have to fix that… While Ness exploded in laughter. Pollyanna looked at the ice cream. "Cookie Cat!" She exclaimed. SHe realized. "I summon my weapon by eating Ice Cream!" Ninten raised an eyebrow and picked up the wrapper. "What is in these?"

Suddenly, a loud rumble shook the temple. In the window, several small silhouette are seen running from one large silhouette. They all run onto the porch. "It's the mother!" Cyrus leaps after it. "Stay in the house, Pollyanna!"

"No way! I'm coming too!" She ran back inside and grabbed all the Cookie Cats she could carry and some extension cords. She walked over to the Cookie Cat freezer with determination written on her face. Cyrus kicked the mother in the face but was forced to retreat when the Mother lunged at him. He landed on the roof and jumped of it, to the beach below. Ness and Ninten joined at his side, battle ready. It Mother released a screech as it shoots acid at the Melodies. They all dodge out of the way. They all run to hide behind a hand, a broken piece of the Temple part of the temple. The Mother notices their retreat and spouts acid at the stone, melting it. "We could really use Polly's shield right now!" Ness complains. The spewing stops as a rock hits the Mother on the side of it's head. "Hey!" Pollyanna lowers her left hand and slams the freezer onto the sand. "Leave them alone!" She yells."Polly!" All three of her guardians call.

"P-S-I COOKIE COMBO ACTIVATE!" She stuffs a cookie cat into her mouth and holds up her arm. Her stare falters as nothing happens. "Uhoh." She grabs the freezer and runs out of the way of the Mother's jaws. She puts it down and thinks. "We need to save her!" Ninten screams as he ducks from the mother chomping the finger off. "Can we save ourselves first?!" Ness stuffs more Cookie Cats into her mouth. "Come on!" She yells with a mouth full. She swallows and looks at her arm. "Why isn't it working?!" She rolls out of the way of the Mother. Cyrus pokes his head out of the fort and yells "Polly!" He grabs the Mother by her pincers. "Ngh.." Pollyanna gets up to see the destroyed freezer."Nono!" She grows an angry look. "Cookie Cat. He's a pet for your tummy." She gets on her feet. "Cookie Cat, He's super. Duper. YUMMY!" She yells as she pulls the obsolete freezer towards the mother. "COOKIE CAT! HE LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND!" She swings the freezer around "COOOKIE CAAAT!" She let it go, sending it at the mother, electrocuting it. She fell to her knees. "Now available...nowhere." Ness cheered for the girl's victory. "Melodies, Weapons." They all summoned their weapons and blew away the rest of the hand rock. "Let's do it!" Cyrus commands. The two ebony haired others nod. They all leapt at the mother, taking it out. A green core fell to the ground. It was a standard orb. Cyrus put two fingers on it and encased it in a orange bubble. He tapped the bubble, sending it to the turned to their charge. She dug her fingers into the dirt and made a small hole. She put a Cookie Cat wrapper in it and covered it. "Good bye, Cookie Cat. I'll always remember you…" Her stomach groaned with disgust. She put a hand over it and thought _Hush, Now_. Ness sat next to her. "Are you crying?"

"ONLY A LITTLE!" She other two walked over. "Welp. Guess your powers don't come from Ice Cream." Ninten put his hand on her head. "Of Course they don't come from Ice Cream." He crouched down to her level. "Don't worry. I'm sure one day, You'll find out how to activate your powers."

"Yes." Cyrus agreed. He smiled and added. "In your own Polly-ish way."

"I'm okay…" She said, but she wrapped her hands around her stomach tighter. "But..I think I ate too many Cookie Cats…" The Melodies laughed but gave her a look of concern when she threw up on the makeshift grave.

* * *

 ** _Oh my god, I am gonna have so much fun with this. Steven Universe is so awesome._**


	2. Laser Light Cannon

Pollyanna and Ness ran as fast as they could to the boardwalk, the sun nearly setting. "Hey, Fryman!" She called, plopping her arms on the table. "Gimme the bits!" She quickly added. "Please." Fryman was holding the close sign, about to flip it. "Pollyanna, we're closed!" He stated the facts. _We don't want facts. We want bits_.Ness thought. "Come on man!" He said when he saw Pollyanna look down. "Give her the bits! The bits! The Bits!" He started to bang his fist on the counter. "The bits! The bits!" Pollyanna joined in with the chanting. "Okay. take it easy on the counter." He turned around as the two sibling like friends shared a hi-five. He dumped the chunks of potato into a bag and salted them. "Y'know, I can give you actual fries." Pollyanna shook her head. "Just the bits, please." She grabbed the bag. "Thank you!" She opened the bag and Ness took some. She popped some in her mouth. She closed her eyes and gave a relaxed sigh. "Ahh. Sunset. My favorite time of day." She waved her arm down. "The sun goes down and they second sun gets bigger and bigger." Her awed tone faltered as she looked at the "Second Sun" Ness laughed, choking on his food. "Yeah! That big eyed second-" His eyes widened and he gasped. "What is THAT doing here?!" Pollyanna swallowed her food and asked."What is it?" Ness grabbed the young girl ,who was only a few inches shorter than him, with little to no effort and carried her. "Hey! My bits!" She complained. Ness ran to Cyrus and Ninten, the latter was looking into a telescope. "This is bad." Cyrus said. "Look at the size of it! I had no idea these things were so big!" His eyebrow rose as he looked at the supposed "2nd Sun."

"Ninten! Cyrus!" Ness called, carrying the child above his head. "We saw." Ninten got up from his pose. "Some of us are actually trying to protect were you?!" Ness put Pollyanna down next to him. "Eatin' Fry bits." He stated, innocently and honestly. Ninten groaned and facepalmed. "Can i see?" Pollyanna asked. Ninten stepped aside and let the girl to the telescope. She looked up and saw that the sun was an eyeball, she gasped in wonder as it opened. "So cool." She criticized as she stepped away from the telescope. "Not cool!" Ninten disagreed."It's a Red Eye!" That set off alarms in Pollyanna's head. She covered her eyes. "Red eye?! It'll infect us all!"

"That's Pink Eye, Polly." Cyrus corrected her. Ness laughed as Ninten stated. "It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us , along with a bunch of oblivious townspeople!" Ninten clenched his fists as he declared. "We have to stop it!"

"H-how do we stop it?" Pollyanna stuttered. Cyrus adjusted his shades. "The only way to stop it is with a Light Cannon that belonged to Maria." Pollyanna's eyes widened. "My mom?"

"If Mary was here this would be so easy!"

Ninten gripped his bandana. "I know. But she's not. and the cannon is 'll just have to find another way." Pollyanna thought for a moment. Dad! "If it belonged to my Mom. I bet my Dad knows where it is!" Her eyes went starry as she thought of the possibility of her old man helping save the world. "He can help us!" She waited for approval. Ninten became uneasy. "Greg is...nice, Polly. But i doubt Mary would entrust something so powerful with him…" Ness placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Your Dad's kind of a mess, Polly."

"Ness!" Ninten knew he was right, but that was no way to talk about him to Pollyanna! "I'm just sayin'!" He threw his hands up. "Even if she did give it to him, he probably lost it or broke it, or dumped in in the ocean by now."

Cyrus nodded. "True." Pollyanna shook her head and pushed her hair aside. "I'm sure he's keeping it somewhere safe! I'll go and ask!" Cyrus walked over to Ness. "We can handle this, Polly." Cyrus looked at Ness. "Ready?" He nodded and took off his cap. He threw it to Ninten and Cyrus picked him up. With a few flips, Cyrus leapt into the air and threw Ness at the Red Eye, who held his arm out in a punch. Ness clunked against the Red Eye and fell into the ocean. Pollyanna fretted for his safety but said anyways "I'm gonna go."

"Okay.." Ninten waved, without looking at the retreating child.

She ran up to It's a Wash! and banged on the back of her Father's van. "Dad! Dad! It's me!" She hit it with all she had, "Dad? Are ya there?" She questioned. She threw her back at it. "Wake up!" She grunted as she flopped again. "We have to save the world!" She sighed at the lack of response. She ran around the edge of the van and climbed onto the hood. She pulled herself up to the top of the van and stomped her foot on it. "Dad?!" She jumped up and down and fell over, setting the car alarm off. That had to have woken him up. A man with long hair yet a bald head, in his late forties scrambled out of the van, wielding a waffle iron. "Who's there?! I have a waffle Iron!"

Pollyanna sat on her knees as she made herself known by saying "Dad, It's me!" He tiredly looked up at his daughter. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys to silence the car alarm. "Polly?" She leapt off the van and ran to her father. If unknowing, people wouldn't think that they were father and daughter. They embraced. "I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?" He asked, with a smile as he held his daughter by her face went from beaming to confused. "What do you mean? The sun went down an hour ago." She father blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment."It was a slow day at the car wash." He shook his head "Anyways, what's up? Just wanted to see your old man, pal around, learn some life lessons?" She blushed slightly. "No! I need some sort of cannon that belonged to Mom!" She pointed to the Red Eye."To blow up that!" Greg looked over at the Red Eye and heard the scream of Ness as he was flung at it for the umpteenth time already. He became uneasy. "Is that a magic thing?! The Melodies told me not to get involved with magic. It could be dangerous or mess with what's left of my hair…" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Pollyanna understood about her father's apprehension, but she needed his help. "But we need Mom's cannon! You gotta know where it is! Like in a clam? or maybe in a cloud!" She listed as her father put the iron back into his van. He closed the doors. "Well, I don't know about all that...but I have an idea where it might be."

Greg leads her to a U-Stor. "A magic storage unit!" She says in awe as she runs to it. "Not exactly. But you could say that there's some magic inside."Her father stated with a wink. Pollyanna turns at him with a clueless look. He smiles at her and walks up to it. "It's just a place i use to keep stuff that doesn't fit in the van" He lifts the door up and cranks it open. "If it's anywhere, it's in here." Pollyanna looked at the cluster of boxes and knick knacks. She place her hand on one and attempted to push them aside, causing a mini-collapse. She slams her fist onto her flattened hand and declared. "If I'm about to go in there, I'll need some gear!" She grabbed a sock, a ponytail, and a flashlight. She hastily pulled her long hair into a ponytail and tied the sock around her head to secure the flashlight. She tied a extension cord around her waist, lest she gets lost. She got on her knees and crawled in. "Good luck!" Her father called. She stood up and looked around. There was little space, but it was covered with knick knacks and personal treasure as far as Pollyanna could see. "Cool!" She awed. "It's like a Dad museum!" She stepped past feetful of junk and squeezed her way through a tight pair of mattresses. "There it is!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to a base like picked it up, but the noise of movement made her fall onto her rear. She looked at the "Cannon" she dropped. It was just some golf clubs. "Do you golf?" She called to her Dad. He stuck his head into the storage unit and replied. "I like to think of myself as a guy who would learn to golf.." She turned her head and saw something that seemed cannon like. "Yes!" She ran over to it and cleared off the smaller stuff on it. "Man, it's a drum.." She walked away from it after banging on it once. Who doesn't do that when they find a drum? She climbs over some more junk and digs through some stuff. "No, nada. Ih!" She picked up a gun-like object. "Is this it?!" SHe pulled the trigger. It shot something but instead of a doom beam, it shot a t-shirt. Pollyanna ran over and caught it. "Bye T-Shirt Cannons? Wrong cannon…" She looked at a box that she was in front of. "Oh! There are a butt- load of your old CD's in here!" She called. "Heh." Her father laughed. "Man, I couldn't give those things away." She picked up one and examined it. "Y'know, before i ran the Car Wash, I was a One Man Band! I traveled the whole country!" She slid it CD into her left pocket. "I know, Dad." She giggled. "When I came here to play a concert in Beach body showed except-"

"A tigerbear!" She called in a monster voice. "No!" Greg laughed. "It was your mother!" Pollyanna laughed. "I know!"

She crawled forwards. And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world." Pollyanna went from nostalgic to disheartened. She never got to meet her mother… She heard glass shattering. She looked at her knee and saw that she had broke a photo of her parents…."I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me…"

"Dad! I broke a photo!" She didn't say of what.. "It's alright, Kiddo! If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!" She laughed. A warm blue glow caught the corner of her eye. "The light cannon!"

Greg stared at the Red Eye in apprehension. "Man, that thing give me the Willies"

"Dad! I found it!"

"Really?!" Pollyanna untied the extension cord from her waist and tied up the Cannon. "Get the van!" SHe yelled. Greg tied his end of the extension cord to the back bumper of his van and hit the gas. After some pulling, the cannon was pulled out, along with the rest of the Dad Treasure. Pollyanna dashed out and ran to her dad."This thing can save the city! We have to get it to the beach! Asap!"

"How? It's too big for the van." A forlorn red wagon caught Pollyanna's tied the wagon to the van and the two picked up the light cannon. Struggling under it's weight, the two hold it over the wagon to their difficulty. "Easy.." They dropped it in the wagon and it collapsed underneath it.

They dragged it anyways. They went as fast as , in the passenger seat, asked "Will it be okay?" The question was both targeted at the situation at hand, and the Cannon. Greg shrugged. "If every pork chop were perfect-"

"We wouldn't have Hot Dogs!" She said, loudly to lighten her mood. "Man, that thing is getting huge! It's freaking me out!" Pollyanna hung onto the dashboard. "Can the van go faster?!"

"This is faster!" He stated as he pressed harder onto the gas pedal. "Don't worry!" She said to probably herself as much as to her Dad. She reached into her pocket and grabbed his old CD. "Let;s listen to your CD!" She said as she held it in between her fingers. Greg blushed as she opened it. "Come on. You've heard them." She clicked the CD out of it's case and put it in the player. "YOU come on!" The music played and Pollyanna undid her hair.

 _I know I'm not that tall._

 _I know I'm not that smart._

It kinda calmed them down, in reality. Pollyanna bobbed her head up and even sang along.

 _But let me drive my van into your heart_

 _Let me drive my van into your heart!_

Greg blushed as his child happily enjoyed his music. They drove to the beach as onlookers watched as a blue cannon was being dragged behind the Universes.

 _I know I'm not that rich_

 _I gotta get my start._

 _But let me drive my van into your heart_

The Pure Melodies watched the sky became red as the Red Eye grew closer and gave their attention as the van pulled up.. Ness washed up again. "Throw me again! I nearly got it!" The two got out of the van and ran over to the cannon. "Is that?" Ness asked, his hair matted. "Guys!" Pollyanna gasped. "He really had it!" Ness smiled. "WE'RE SAFED!" The gravity began to change. "Ah!"Pollyanna screamed as the sand blew. "We have to use it, now!" They all ran over to it. Ninten's hands fluttered over it. "I don't know how it works! It was Mary's!" Pollyanna's hair flew wildly as she thought. "Dad! How do we use it?!" She grabbed her hair to still it. She should have kept it up. Horror struck through her when he shrugged. She was grabbed by the shoulder. "Pollyanna, this is serious! The core! You have Maria's core!" She looked at her forearm as if checking a watch. Ness grabbed her by the shirt collar and exclaimed. "That's it!" He rubbed her body by the side on the cannon. "Come on!" He yelled. "Stop that!" Cyrus yelled. "It's no use!" Ninten agreed. "Fine, throw me again!" Ness said, as he leapt into Cyrus's able arms. "That won't work!" Ninten screamed."AH!" Pollyanna screamed as the cannon was jolted. The van was being pulled. "I got this!" Greg yelled. He undid the makeshift rope freeing Pollyanna, but the van wouldn't stop."Nope maybe I don't!" The water was going nuts and so was the sand. Pollyanna banged on the thing, but her fist couldn't be as loud as her heartbeat. "Please work! Activate! Go! Open Sesame! PLEASE!" She shrieked, in distress. "It's okay, Polly! We'll figure out something even better!"

"R-r-right! If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!" She quoted as tears flew into the busted gravity.

The Cannon glowed a cerulean blue. Cyrus had to hold Ness so the smallest Melody (excluding Pollyanna) wouldn't go flying and Ninten wasn't fairing as well. It opened like a Violet. "It's working!" Pollyanna fell off of it as it fell over. She got up and went to the base. She wrapped her arms around it and pushed up with all she had. "Ngh. Wha-" She gasped as weight was taken off of her. The Pure Melodies stood around her. "Polly!" Ninten said with relief. "This is it!" Ness yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" It fired. A beautiful beam of pure white light bloomed into a rose, and the flower formed into a lovely silhouette. It crashed into the Red Eye, obliterating it. They all stood wide- eyed as it imploded, sending debris cheered. "Polly! You just saved most of Beach City!" She cupped her mouth in her hands and yelled "So sorry!" She heard someone yell back ."What?!" Ninten held the cannon by the operational end. "How did you get it to work?"

She looked at the tall PSI User. "I just said that thing Dad says."

"That thing about Pork Rinds?" A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Hot Dogs." Cyrus corrected.

Greg stared up at the sky and wiped his misty eyes. "Maria...:" They all (sans Cyrus) laughed as the ocean came back in at their waists/feet. Greg saw his van get swept into the ocean. "My van!"

"It's alright, Dad! If every porkchop were perfect-"

"I live in there!"

"Wait up!" She followed her dad to help him.

* * *

 ** _Please don't hurt me...I couldn't think of anyone that would make perfect sense to be Greg! Hope you like him, because he's staying for dinner! and all the time._**

 ** _Fryman is really the same too because...I'm planning on making Apple and Orange Kid Ronaldo and Peedee in that order. I know that Pokey/Porky or whatever you want to call him and Picky would make more sense but I have bigger plans for Le Pokey..._**

 ** _Maria...I wanted her to be Hinawa but...I just chose her for the sake of Ninten..._**

 ** _Um.. Shadowgirl20...That's just there names. Cyrus will make alot more sense later I promise! I have no idea but Mother was made in Japan so I guess? But in this AU they are pretty much the Gems with their names._**


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

Pollyanna sat on a stone clef next to her mailbox, humming boredly. "Hey Mr. Postman bring me a post. Bring me a post that I'll love the most…" A stout man in a postal uniform comes around the corner. "My song came true!" She exclaimed, with starry-pupils. "Did you bring me something?"

He held up his hand. "Let me see…" He dug into his mailbag and smiled at the eager beaver. "Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?" He held up some bread. "No.." He grabbed another letter. "Did you order a jury summons for Leder Finkle?"

"No! I'm Pollyanna Universe!" She stated her full name. "Ah, right!" He pulled out a small box. "Here it is, Pollyanna Universe."

"Ha! This box will help me save the world!"

"Really? Because it says it's from it's from Wacky Sacky supply Inc."

Pollyanna waved her hand in a "girl please" manner and said. "Cyrus, Ninten and Ness say I can't go on Magical missions because I can't control my powers, Thomas." as if it was the normalist thing in the world

"That seems pretty reasonable." She pointed at the box. "But, there are other ways I can help!" Thomas looked at the box, questionably. "With a Wacky Sacky?"

"Yup!"

"Wanna know how you can save my world?" Pollyanna nodded. He handed her a mechanicaly pad. "Sign here please." She took the pen in her left hand and signed it.

 _Pollyanna M_ _._ _Universe._

She curled the l's and drew a smiley face to the side. "Wess yells at me if I don't get signatures." She slides the pen back into its slots and remarks. "That's mean…" The familiar glow of the Warp Pad emulates the Beach House. "Oh! They're back!" She grabbed her package and ran to her house. "Hold up! Pollyanna! What's a Wacky Sacky?!" She promptly ignored him, in her haste as she went inside. "Huh?"

She saw Ninten and Ness at the fridge, the latter was holding a large blue egg. "Hello, Pollyanna,"

Her attention called to the two ebony haired melodys. "Ness, we don't need it. It can't even fit it the fridge." Ness opened it with his foot. "N., I got this!" He grabbed a tray that held a roll of bagels and some milk. He slowly slid it out, as if he was being careful not to drop the contents of the tray….Only to haphazardly drop it. He put the egg inside the, now roomier, fridge. "See! It fits!" He slammed the fridge door, a crack was ignored. "Oh! We could make big omelets! We all love those, well Pollyanna does.." Ninten turned to Pollyanna, gentle cradling a statue. "We fought a giant bird." He showed her the statue."We're only here for a bit, we have to go back out." Her face moved to disappointment as she subtly moved the box to her underarms. He held up the statue. "We have to place this Moon Goddess statue on top of the Lunar Sea Spire before Midnight." It was a gray figure with a diamond as a bottom it held a blue core. "Without it, The entire place will collapse!" He held the statue to his chest and his core glowed. "Oh, Polly, You've should've seen the Spire in it's heyday!" A purple hologram projected and showed the spire and a few PSI Users walking around. "It was an oasis for Psi Users on Earth!" It burst as if a balloon. "It's abandoned now." He admired the statue and finished. "But we can still save it!" The others joined. Pollyanna's eyes lit up. "That amazing!"

Ninten asked. "Why?"

"'Cause I can help carry it!" She crouched onto the ground and put the box down. "In this!" She tore it open with surprisingly ease and pulled out a backpack...that looked like a cheeseburger. "A...Hamburger?"

"It's a novelty backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger!" She corrected, Ninten. She felt the "bun". "Man. I blew it." She slung it over her shoulder. "I was just gonna wear it one day and y'all would've been like, Dang Pollyanna you are so cool!" She straightened her posture and held the strap. "But this sounds like important Melody business!" Ninten nodded. "

"So you should let us take care of it."

Pollyanna looked shot down, but she shook it off., "I'm a PSI User!" She held up her arm and looked from it to the Pure Melodies. Ninten slowly remarked. "But you still have a lot to learn." Ness stepped in front of him. "So let her come! It'll be educational!" He made a noise of realization. _It is her heritage...good experience..not too dangerous most likely…"_ Okay. You can carry it in your cheeseburger." He handed her the cheered and got onto her knees to put it in. "Oh sweet! Look! Everything's a pocket!" She unzipped the "ingredients" "Even the cheese!" Realization washed over her face. "I can fit a lot of things in here...I'll pack extra supplies, hold on!" She grabbed the backpack and the discarded roll of bagels. She ran over to her closet and opened it up. She grabbed a couple sweatshirts, a kite, a raft and a first aid kit from upstairs. She turned around and stepped on something that squeaked. She looked down and saw a derpy looking green man. " !" She picked him up and shook him. He uttered in his voice box that she could never turn off. "Kid, don't shake me." She brought him over to her backpack and stuffed him in. "You never know!"

"Polly! Let's go!" Ninten called from the Warp Pad. "Imma comin'!" She bounded down the steps, flinging the backpack straps both on. "Polly? Did you bring your entire room?" He remarked, as he saw the increase in mass of the former floppy backpack. "Back that thang up." Ness quipped. "Let's warp." Cyrus stated, stoically as always. It went all the way until it stopped at Pollyanna. "Oh!" She moved her magenta flat and backed up a bit. It warp closed, lifting the four.

Pollyanna laughed as she floated. "Do you remember how to do this?" Ninten asked her. Her hair and head stuck out of the stream. Ninten grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in. "Keep your head in!"

The warping ended with the still airborne Pollyanna falling to the ground. Pollyanna got up and looked around. "The Sea Spire!" It was a spiral tower, obviously eroding from lack of maintenance. All the Melodies (sand Pollyanna) sighed. A chunk of the tower broke off into the sea covered his mouth at all the damage. "It wasn't like this 100 years ago!" Cyrus put a hand on his glasses. "I'm sensing structural instability." Pollyanna shook her head as she peered around. "That;s never a good thing." Unbeknownst to her, a crack formed, ready to send her into the abyss. "POLLY!" Ninten shouted. She turned around as the rock began to fall. She was swept into a pair of arms. Ninten held the little girl close. "Hold on a second, we're taking Pollyanna back!"He squeezed her and a deep voice said something muffled. She leapt out of his arms and pulled out with a played with him before Ninten yelled "Pollyanna!" He lowered his voice. "This place is your heritage! I want you to stay and help but you need to take this seriously!" She gave him a thumbs up. "You got it, dude!"

"Enough. We have to move." Cyrus stated in his Pure Melodies ran up a cliff and Cyrus stopped them all from jumping inside. "What's the hold up? Pollyanna can even clear this, so for us it's nothing!" Ness asked. " magic that sustains the whirlpool will pull us below." Cyrus picked up a boulder and threw it over, causing the gravity to pull it to fall."We can't jump?" Ninten observed.

"Oh! Hold on!" She put the pack on the ground and sifted through it. She pulled out two shirts. She tied the sleeves together. "These were for keeping warm..but.." She tossed the first shirt around a hole in a pillar and the entrance. She took a deep breath."Wait/Pollyanna!/No!" Was what she got from Ness, Ninten, and Cyrus as she took a leap of faith. The gravity pulled her downwards. "POLLY!" Her guardians screamed. She pounded her feet onto the wall and with a tight grip on the shirts, scaled the wall. "Cheeseburger!" She shouted as she cleared it. She put out her arms to steady herself. Ness cupped his hand over his mouth and shouted. "WAY TO GO!" He brought his hand to his core and rallied. "Come on, guys!" He summoned his whip and cracked it at the same hole Pollyanna used. "Polly Style!" He grabbed the two melodies with one arm and used the gravity to propel them across. "Don't ever do that again!" Ninten exasperated. "Sorry…" Cyrus walked by her and ruffled her hair. Ness gave her a shoulder bump. Ninten walked next to her and wrapped his arm, loosely around her. "But that was pretty great." He lead her walking up the stairs,

Ninten vocally critics and pointed out how bad the water damage was. From memory, he pointed out a cracked pillar. He stopped at a headless statue. "And he had a head…" "Oh,Pollyanna.." She looked at the statue."Once the statue is in place..all this will be resto-AH!" A few shrimp like creatures crawled into their view, startling Ninten to the point of summoning his spear and cutting the statue in two. The debris fell into the water."What was that guy?!"

"Crystal Shrimp…"

"Guys! Call Houston we have a problem!"Ness called to the two. They ran up the stairs and saw that the few shrimp was actually.."An infestation…" Ninten groaned. He saw that they were blocking the path. "and we have to pass through there to get to the top…" Pollyanna reached towards one as it slinked towards her. "Can't we just squish 'em?"Ninten grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "There shards are deadly!" He pushed her behind him. "Ness." He projected a holographic portrait of the Melody. "If you go over there to the side and disturb them with a Spin Attack." He moved the hologram to the side and demonstrated. "And Cyrus." He conjured up a new hologram Cyrus and moved it to the ceiling. "If you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot." He marked a purple X on the ceiling a few feet away. "Then I can advance with my-"

"Bagel Sandwich!"Pollyanna reached into her cheese compartment and threw two cheese sandwiches to both ends of the room, making the shrimp go to the food. "Brilliant." Cyrus praised. "Oh want do ya know…" Ness quipped.

Ninten waved his hologram away, flustered."How did you know that would work?" He asked, slowly as the others advanced. "If i were a shrimp, I would do that."

"You _are_ a shrimp!" She heard Ness began to follow them up more stairs. "I want to let you all know that my plan would have also worked." Before they could walk any further. "Watch out!" Cyrus put out his wall left to them burst, letting a stream of gushing water flow. "Now what?" They all looked at the cheeseburger wearing youngest. "M-me?"

"What do you got?" Cyrus asked. "Cheeseburger backpack, cheeseburger backpack." Ness chanted. Pollyanna got to her knees and started to scan through her back."Come on, Ninten!" The taller caved,  
"Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger Backpack!" She pulled out her raft. "A RAFT!" She squeaked. She pulled the cord and inflated it in her arms. They all gasped at her idea. "Polly, that's so sensible!" Ninten threw it into the water, only for it to float away off the edge. While the three bathed in that small defeat, Cyrus kicked a pillar in and elbowed it to make a bridge. He crossed it and stated. "It was a good idea anyways, Pollyanna." While they all crossed Ness stated that they can't all be winners.

Soon, they reached the top. "This is it, the moon goddess's pedestal!" Ninten looked up at the sky. "The moon is nearly overhead! We can still save this piece of history!" Cyrus turned his head to Pollyanna. "The statue." She nodded. On her knees again, she rifled through it. Her heartbeat rose. _I could've sworn…_ She emptied out the pockets. "What's the hold up." She looked up in shock, "I don't have it…" The Pure Melodies all gasped. "I must have left it on the bed or.."

She remembered in that in her haste to begin packing..she left it in the closet. The Melodies turned around and looked at the moon, "It's...It's too late.." Pollyanna burst red with faded as soon as it came. She spotted a green foot. "I have an idea!" She grabbed and held up Mr. Queasy. "Could that work?" Ness asked. The two Ebony haired melodies looked at Cyrus, who only placed the toy on the pedestal. Her hands shook as a light surrounded the toy.A colossal beam conjoined the moon and pedestal. With wide eyes they watched as the stuffed plaything was taken into the air, Only to burst into stuffing. "Whoa!" They all shouted. The ground shook."Ah!" Pollyanna screamed. "Everyone keep steady!" He spoke a moment too soon, as Ness fell onto him. "Nononono!" Pollyanna shouted. Ninten reached for her, but the floor splitting made him fall over. They all screamed as the Spire was completely submerged. Pollyanna surfaced, taking deep breaths. All the melodies rose too, catching their breaths. Pollyanna let her wet hair sink into her face as she declared. "This all my fault..I broke it.." Ninten swam closer to her and pushed her hair behind her ears. "No-no! It was already falling apart in the first place. You handled everything very well under pressure! You did great."

"Yeah!" Ness called. "You got 2 out of 4 of the obstacles right! That's fifty percent!"

Pollyanna gave a smile as Ninten lowered his hand. "Yeah..You're right! They can't all be winners."

Suddenly, bubbles surfaced and the raft bobbed upwards."Woo!" Pollyanna cheered. Ness and Ninten all cheered "Cheeseburger Backpack!" As Pollyanna emptied water from her flats. "It's a three hour paddle, home." Pollyanna reached into her backpack and pulled out a soggy bagel. "Bagel, gentlemen and Ness?"

* * *

 ** _Yas! Um..Can y'all help me? I still need help figuring out who will be who. I flipped out because I made Duster, Sadie and it made sense! I MAKE SENSE! With Wess and Barb and all the ships!_**

 ** _Also...I don't think I'll do Frybo. (Even though I love Peedee, little fry child...) For the reasons following._**

 ** _1) Steven was dumb in this one. Too dumb for me to make it so Pollyanna would be in character the way I'm doing it._**

 ** _2) He..*Blushes* was naked. I'm not writing her completely naked. She wouldn't want to be naked. (In Keep Beach City Weird, she'll wriggle out of her costume, but i will play her for humor and cover her.) I can't do that to her. I-I can't even though it's virtual paper.._**

 ** _3)...there is no three! OOC and Nudity!_**


	4. Together Breakfast

Pollyanna undid the latch and opened her window. _What a lovely Sunrise_. She took a short breath and said to herself. "Everyone's out. Guess I'll make breakfast." She crawled up onto the counter and grabbed the popcorn, waffles and syrup. With a smile, she put the waffles in the toaster. They popped out and Pollyanna caught one of them, and picked up the other. She stacks up 4 waffles and pops open the syrup. She knows how Ness loves his syrup, so she added a bit more than her personal liking. She ran over to the temple door.

It had a 5 sided star pattern on it. On the top, a blue dot sat. On the top right,there was a purple dot. Underneath that, a yellow dot was embedded. On the bottom left, a light red embezzled it. On the top left, a blood red stone marked it. She banged on it. "Cyrus?! Ness?! Ninten?" She turned her back to the door and went back to the waffles.

Her eyes wandered to the box of popcorn. She stuffed the popcorn into the microwave and let it pop. In a few minutes, she pulled them out. "Hot!" She exclaimed as she dropped them. She picked them up and covered the waffles in the corny treat. She plopped next to the warp pad. "1...2….3...Warp in!" Her countdown failed, she flopped onto her side with a sigh,. "Guess they're still saving the world an' junk." She returned once again to breakfast, she noticed the can of whip cream. She grabbed it and shook it. She put the cream on top of the waffles. "You are out of control!" She brought the tip to her mouth and dispersed the cream into her own mouth.

She opened the door. "Ninten!? Ness?!" Noone. She returned once more to the plate and grabbed a strawberry. She knows Ninten's OCD teds down to sometimes the cherry, or in this case strawberry, on top. She moved it from side to side and placed it gently in the middle. "Completion!" She called to nobody. She leaned against the counter. "This is too good to eat alone. It's..together breakfast." She heard the whoosh of the warp pad. She gasped and turned around. "Cyrus! Perfect!" She picked up the plate and walked over to him. "I made stuff!" She smiled at her work. "I mean….It's not exactly healthy but it's in a stack, so you could say it's a balanced breakfast." She giggles. "I figured we could all eat together, like best buds!"

Cyrus looked down at the girl. "I can't stay. I have business to attend to in the temple." He turned towards the temple door and held out his palms. The light red and yellow door buttons glew; a red and yellow stripe slid into formation and joined into an orange one. The open into a red burning room. Her face dropped and she put the meal on the counter. "What business?" She wanted to know what was more important than the most important meal of the day! Cyrus turned around and held out a scroll. "I have to burn this." Either Pollyanna's crazy or she could hear it talk to her...She, without a word, pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and snapped a photo for later investigation. Cyrus immediately took the phone away. "I need to burn this too." He entered the temple and the door closed behind him. "No! My games,TubeTube doesn't stop uploading because I can't use it!" She banged on the door. She looked at her arm. "Arm. Open door." She pressed her forearm to it. She held her core. "Man, never works when I need it."

Suddenly, a large man wearing a police outfit burst through the door. "Dumb Police!" He held up his squirt gun. "Um...You're Dumb!" Pollyanna gasped and grabbed the breakfast before the water could hit it, holding it above her head. "Bleh!" She shook her head and looked at the laughing "officer" His voice was surprisingly less deep. His head shapeshifted into Ness's head and he pulled out his hat. "You should have seen your face!" She stepped into the closet and shut the door for a second. "I know that's you, Ness!"

"How?" He asked, playfully. She stepped out, wearing a fresh shirt. "That's a water gun, and I'm not dumb!" Ness pointed at her with his still shape shaft beefy finger. "Ya got something on your shirt." She looked down and was met with more water to the face. "Nya! Stop it!" She put her hands in her face as Ness laughed. Suddenly, the sound of Ness's door opening was heard. A deep red goop snaked up and the door pulled apart. "Hey that's my door!" Ness shape-shifted back into his regular form and ran over to it. Ninten walked out and approached the two shorter Melodies."Oh, Ness! There you are." He was holding a sword and held it towards Ness. "Care to explain what one of my swords was doing in your room" Ness smirked and joked. "Having a Swording in Ceremony"

"Oh please! I know you took it!"

"I did not!"

"It's fine. It's in the past." He twirled the blade and rested it behind his head. "I forgive you." Ness groaned in annoyance. "Oh, I also cleaned up your terrible mess, you're welcome."

"You did what?!" His eyes widened and his voice cracked slightly. "I have a system!" He yelled as he ran into his room, door closing behind him."Ness! Hold...up."

"What's the matter, Pollyanna?" She walked back over to the Together Breakfast. "I wanted us all to have breakfast together...But you all keep leaving." She turned around and saw him opening his door. A circle wrapped around the star and spun, He walked in and it was a lovely array of fountains and water. He stepped onto them and walked a few paces, before sinking. "H-hey!" She grabbed the plate and ran towards the door. "This isn't becoming Together Brunch." She stuffed her arm through the closing door and forced it open. She stepped into the temple. She was standing on a platform near the columns of water.

She saw Ninten emerge from the water and do a ballet solo, summoning a circle of swords. They circled around him and he stopped one. He sheathed the sword and put his hands on his hips, "There we go." He straighten it and gave a relaxed sigh. "HEY NINTEN!" She shouted. "Pollyanna!" He waved his hand. "You know it's dangerous inside the temple! Go back inside!" The kitchen appeared before her. "We are going to have a nice Together Breakfast! Even if I have to get my hair wet." She plopped into the water and floated. "Pollyanna! Get out of there!" She smiled and looked up at Ninten. "I'll just swim it over! Doggy Paddle, forwards!" She swam forwards. She noticed the current was pulling her to a waterfall! "Ah! Backwards! Reverse!" She screamed as she was swept away. "Pollyanna!"

She frantically tried to go backwards, but she noticed that the room tilted... _wait.. This defies gravity!_ The water threw her around in loops and she saw a huge lake. "Ah! Keep it together, breakfast!" She washed up in a red and smelly room.

It was pretty...pretty messy. She saw the food was unharmed and that Ness walked over to a pile of junk on a mattress and looked at it. He picked it up and threw it elsewhere. He placed his finger on his chin. "Better…" Pollyanna walked over and addressed her presence. "Hey, Ness!"

"Oh, hey!" He saw how her hair was dripping slightly and her clothes were soaked, yet drying fast. "Did you come down the waterfall?" He laughed. "Ninten gets so mad when I have his stuff, but it always falls down here!"

Pollyanna smiled, but creased her eyebrows. "Stuff like what?"

"Stuff like you!" He barked, playfully as he lifted her into the air, with her laughing in glee. He laughed as he said, "I'mma throw you in the junk pile!" He carried her over to a pile with a safe, boat and a rock like lump and tossed her onto the lump. "Isn't it awful? Ninten organized everything!" Pollyanna looked around. "Looks messy." Ness smiled and closed his eyes. "Aww..I try my best!" He kicked a small pile "Boom!" He saw the Together Breakfast in Pollyanna's hands. "Hey, what's that?" She moved her position to better face him. "It's a Together Breakfast." His eyes lit up. "Awwright! Snacks!" He made a move to snatch it from Pollyanna, but she moved it away. "No! Everyone has to eat it together! It's it's whole deal!" She preached as she stood up.

"Ah…" He awed with bored eyes, "Gimme, Gimme!" She ran to a corridor as Ness chased her. "We have to eat it together!" She called over her shoulder, thanking her increased stamina. Gravity flipped. _Wait what?!_ The breakfast began to fall off the plate, in which Pollyanna caught. Ness laughed as he reached for the girl. She had to hold the breakfast as Gravity flipped again. "You can't outrun me! We both have short legs!" She picks up her speed and sees a bunch of floating rocks. She looked behind her. Ness was gaining fast. "Polly~I'm hungry!" He calls and noms audibly. She jumps onto the rocks and hops in between words. "Just. Hold. On!" She spots an exit. "Aha!" She jumps to it, making the waffles fly up into the air, in which she catches it in order. "Skillz!" She calls over her shoulder as she bounds ahead. Ness did a flip as he landed. "Get back here!" He barked, irritated by her flee. She jumps onto a pipe like object that was orange in color. "Oh, hold on a sec!"

"Polly! There you are!" Ninten ran into the room, looking search weary and concerned. "Oh..oh! Pollyanna be careful."

"Why?" She heard a heartbeat. "It's the Core Heart. You shouldn't be in here. This room is connected to some of the most dangerous parts of the temple! Hold on tight and DON'T look down." Why'd you say that,Ninten? She looked down and saw nothing but a pit. "AH!" She shrieked, losing her foot hold. Ness and Ninten look down at the sliding girl, as her scream deafens. She screams as she tries to stop, plunging into darkness. Her tensions suddenly calm, as a cloudy, blue and white room fills her vision. "Woah, this is so beautiful!" Darkness surrounds her ,"Ah! Nevermind!" She slides down onto a pipe. She sees strawberry blonde hair. Cyrus! He approached a lava pit that was below several bubbled cores.

Majority were Purple and Orange, Blue and Red were in the minority. He held out Pollyanna phone and snapped it in half, dropping it into the pit. "Awp." She pouts. With focus, Cyrus lowered the scroll into the pit and contained it in a leapt off the pipe and was about to get his attention."Pollyanna." Ninten grabbed her shoulder and whispered to her. "We're getting you out of here."

"Come on." Ness whispered, a rare occurrence. "Yes!" She exclaimed loudly. "We're all together!" Cyrus gasped and looked behind him, reprimanding himself, he turned back to the bubble. "We can eat now! Wait, i didn't bring forks...We can just use our hands! I won't care!" She didn't want sticky finger but so be it! Ness and Ninten ran to Cyrus's side."Pollyanna! Go!"

"Alright! Do you want to meet in the kitchen?" The bubble burst, releasing the inanimate form of the scroll in the form of a gas. The Pure Melodies summoned their weapons. "It's trying to escape! Force it back!" Cyrus punches it, making it split. Pollyanna screams and runs from the smoke. It nearly hits her when. "Get back from her!" Ness cracked his whip at it. Ninten stabs it with his spear, causing it to cry in pain. Cyrus punches from the right. It charges towards Pollyanna, slamming into the plate she was holding. "AH!" She shrieked as her head hit the temple floor. "Pollyanna!" She sat up with the breakfast on her stomach. She moaned in pain and looked at the plate. It moved, _IT MOVED_. "What?!" It mutated into a breakfast like monster. "AIEE!" She screamed in terror. Ninten flung his spear at it, distracting it. "It took refuge in organic matter!" A creamy and syrupy hand punched him by his back, forcing him into the wall with a yelp."Now it has all the power of a breakfast! We have to destroy it!"

Ninten swats at the syrup and cream mixture. "Ah! It's disgusting!" It snapped his spear in two,disintegrating it. Cyrus punched at it's mass but his gauntlet got stuck. Ness grabbed his arm and pulled. "I-i didn't want any of this! I just wanted us to eat like b.f.f.s!" She struggled to lift the food above herself. "Pollyanna! You need to run!"

"But..but what about you guys?!" It shot a waffle at the two Melodies, sending them to the same situation as Ninten.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled, lifting it higher. She was able to stand."I don't care if you're the most..important meal of the day!" She struggled against it as she moved towards the Lava Pit. She began to submerge it in the magma. "I made you to pull us together!" She pushed as hard as she could. "Not to tear us apart!" She destroyed it it. Cyrus pushed a square of the giant waffle away, allowed him and Ness to crawl out, while Ninten pulled himself free. They walked over to the child. "I'm sorry guys...Guess I dreamed too big." Ninten put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

In the kitchen, Cyrus throws some waffles into the toaster. While he does that, Ness threw some popcorn into the microwave. Cyrus caught the waffles and set them on a huge plate, adding up to 8 waffles. Ninten syruped them and Pollyanna dumped the popcorn on them. Cyrus added the whipped cream and Pollyanna perfectly placed the strawberry. "It looks amazing! Even more together and even more breakfast!" They all stared at it numbly. "I don't think I can eat this…" Pollyanna stated. "Wanna order a pizza?" Murmurs of agreement sounded from Ninten and Pollyanna.

"It did try to kill us." Cyrus stated.

* * *

 ** _Yeah! Together Breakfast! I will be doing Frybo thanks to all your guys's help! I encourage and really appreciate it! Thanks for giving me a chance!_**


	5. Frybo

"Where are you?" Pollyanna sighed to herself. "Man, I'm a mess." She dug through a pile of clothing. She heard mumbling. She turned around and saw Ninten acrobating across the house, balancing a purple bubble on his finger. "Hey, Polly. Have you seen any Core shards around here?" He looked at the little girl. "No, have you seen my leggings?" She was wearing a blue skirt with magenta music notes on the ends and her regular green shirt with a yellow star on it. "They're black and kinda stretchy."

"I'm serious, Pollyanna." He examined the bubble and began to explain. But Pollyanna tuned him out in her thoughts. _T_ _hey weren't under the bed...no...i checked that before Ninten. Ninten_! She looked at the melody who was deep in explanation mode. _Man, he's really going. I can't start tune in now! I'd be lost. Kinda like my leggings._ She put her hand on her mouth as she listened in.

"-Could become a monster! Do you understand that they must be kept away from any garment." Unbeknownst to them, a pair of black legs ran across the warp pad. He walked towards the screen door. "I'm going to check around town." Her eyebrow rose. "For my leggings?" She turned around and saw the pair of black legs. "My leggings?! That's unusual!" She ran at them and they ran too, which they shouldn't "Why are you running! You like this combination!" She tackled them and rolled onto her back. "Gotcha!" She slid them on and pulled her skirt out to flow. "I wear the pants in this..part of the house!" Her leggings vibrated. "What's gotten into you?" She looked at the legwear and saw that a shard was inside it. She pulled it out and looked at it. Her leggings went slack."That's what. Isn't this what Ninten was looking for?" It glowed and pulled at her shirt. "Fresh!" She yanked it an arm's distance away. She grabbed one of her socks and put it inside. "Ha! Who's the boss now?!" It kicked her in the face. "Ow! owow! Stop it!" It stopped immediately. "Thanks!" She grabbed her cheeseburger backpack and stuffed it in. "Let's get you to Ninten." She slid on a light green coat and buttoned it up, it being wet outside, she chose to skip the flats and wear a pair of brown galoshes.

She walked down the boardwalk and called for Ninten. "Is he really looking for my leggings?" A large figure bumped into her, sending her into a puddle. "Ah! Help me! Please!" A child inside a fry costume shouted at her. The costume was wearing a red apron and had silly skyblue eyes like Ninten's, but and was shaped like a cup with fries sticking out. She wasn't able to see him so she screamed in fear. He ran in circles as seagulls attacked his fry-like hair. "Ah! Stop them! Get 'em off!" She held up her arms and screamed. He pulled the head of the costume off, revealing a young boy with curly orange hair,a missing tooth and glasses. "I'm not fries!" He screamed as he swatted the birds away. He took some deep breaths as Pollyanna sighed, sitting up.

A creaky door revealed a teenager with curly red hair, texting and Fryman. "Where's your face Frybo? Being apart of the Fryman family means you gotta sell fries!...and be my son, which you are." The boy looked down in shame. "So you're half way there! Keep up the work, Frybo!" He began to close the door. "I'm Cle-" The door slammed. "Ment."

"Hey, Clement!" Pollyanna called, walking over to him. He sighed. "I told my Dad I wanted to be apart of the Fryman family business. I didn't think it mean being stuck in a fry costume." He turned the top of the costume around and put it back on. "Things used to be different, Pollyanna,nothing to worry about back then except making myself dizzy on the old seahorse ride at Funland." He voice cracked at the end, as he helped her up like a gentlemen"Oh..Frybo. So funny." She said with a small smile. He clenched his fists but sighed and put them down. "I wish there was some way to have this stupid thing could do it's job without me in it."

Pollyanna thought for a second before her sapphire eyes became stars. "Maybe it can!" In a few seconds, she was giggling in the costume. "Oooh!" She was about to start doing his job when the seagulls came back "Aah!" She ran away screaming as O.K. (Clement) did earlier. Clement held his shirt and ran over to help her. Soon she threw off the suit and they both watched as seagulls pricked at the foam.

"Okay. I have a better idea." Clement gave her a special look and straightened his glasses as she pulled out the sock. She shook out the Core Shard and ran to Frybo. She shooed away the birds and dropped the shard in. The two halfs of Frybo join together and the cup-like body rolls around was awestruck. "Stop!" She commanded. It obeyed."Unbelievable! Get up!" He tested. Frybo straightened itself to sit on it's bottom." Do a little dance!" Frybo stood up on a pair of legs made of fries and did a jig. To which the children are mildly disturbed. The door opened again. "Whoa!" It was Fryman hid behind Pollyanna's frame."It's about t- I mean, Great job buddy!" He gave the costume a thumbs up. "Keep up the good work, buddy!" He went back inside. Clement hugged Pollyanna from behind. "I'm free!" He squeaked "You got the job, Frybo!" He ran in front of her and stared at the costume. He extended his hands. . "Shake on it." Frybo took this literally as he grabbed Clement by his shoulders and shook him up and down."Pfft! He has jokes!" Clement put his hand on the costumes face. "Okay, put me down!" He was dropped to the ground. He got up and stated. "Just...go make people eat fries." As he walked away, Clement laughed and grabbed Pollyanna's hand. "Let's go be kids!" She jumped and caught up.

* * *

At Funland, Clement and Pollyanna put a few quarters into the Jellyfish and Seahorse ride. Pollyanna hopped onto the Jellyfish and Clement got onto the Seahorse. Pollyanna enjoyed the buzzing but Clement quickly went from elated to bored. "Okay, I used to have fun on this…,but now it's giving me whiplash." The seahorse stopped in a downwards arch. "I feel like there's just no point to it y'know?" He sadly smiled at the girl. "I just feel tingly!" She said as the Jellyfish shook and rattled. He leaned against the tail. "You'll understand when you have a job."

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "I do have a job!" She corrected as the ride stopped. "I protect humanity from Magic and Monsters and stuff!" Clement rolled his eyes. "I mean a real job, you get paid for." She smiled and leaned back, holding onto the handles of the Jellyfish. "I get paid in the smiles of all the townspeople!" Clement scoffed. "I don't see any smiles." He ticked off with his fingers. "You pick up a job to buy a house, raise kids or...impress your dad…you work your life away and what does it get you?" Pollyanna decided to play. "Smiles?"

"No!" Her smile fell. "Cash." He looked forwards and continued. "Cash that can't buy back what the job takes…" He leaned onto the head of the Seahorse. "Not if you rode every single Seahorse in the world." He sighed, Pollyanna gave him a look at dawned realization, pity and sadness. "Wanna ride the Jellyfish?" She offered. A scream sounded. "That came from the Fry Shop!"

They both abandoned their rides and ran to the fryshop. Four teenagers ran out of the fry shop, only for two of them to get pulled back in by yellow tendrils. Pollyanna covered her mouth in shock. Clement ran a hand through his hair. "We didn't tell him to do that! DID WE TELL HIM TO DO THAT!" He squeaked. They both dropped to the ground as a table came, shattering through the window. Pollyanna rested her hand on her heart as they got up to see the back of Frybo. He was using yellow tendrils to hold up customers and force fries down their throats. Blue and Red veins snaked up his body."Please! No more fries!"Mr. Carpainter begged.

He only stuffed more fries in his face. "Frybo!Stop!" Pollyanna snapped her fingers. It turned around with it's unblinking eyes and that made the kids become taken aback. He didn't listen. Instead he threw Kumatora, whom he was holding at them. She hit it table and spit out the fries. "I don't even like fries!" She cried as she ran off. Clement grabbed and pulled his hair. "Why isn't he listening!" He yelled, in panic. "I don't know!" Pollyanna screamed.

Fryman ran inside and asked. "Clement! Where is all this coming from!?" Unknowing that,that for sure isn't Clement. Frybo grabbed him with one of his tendrils. "I get it. I was too hard on you. I thought you wanted to be as good a Fryman as you could be, you're a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did!" Frybo readied another handful of fries. "The truth is: You're a valued member of Fryman Brothers Incorporate and _all_ its affiliates!" Frybo lifted him up and forced the fries.

Outside, Tears welled in Clement's eyes and he shouted. "Da-a-ad!" He made a leap for the broken window and his father. Until Pollyanna tackled him by the leg. "No! He'll mash your potatoes!" She got up and began to climb the window. "What are you going to do?!" He cried. She turned her head and smiled. "My job." Only to have Fryman thrown at her and knocking him onto her and Clement. They could tell that he was unconscious. She turned her head and saw Frybo begin to climb out of the window."Pollyanna!" Ninten ran up to the immobilized three. "Did you put my shard into that Fry costume!?" She admitted. "YES!"

"Didn't you hear about the living armories and many,many deaths!?"

"NO!" He sighed. "Oh,Polly…" He facepalmed and summoned his spear in his right hand. He used it to front flip onto the flipped table and he hurled his spear into Frybo's eye. It screeched, releasing a wave of ketchup at Ninten, covering his face in it and knocking him onto the ground. Clement rolled his father off of them and Pollyanna ran to Ninten. "Ninten!" She kneeled down next to him. "Oh...Ketchup's everywhere. I can't see!" He wiped his eyes to no avail. She looked at the dropped shards. "Shards!" She picked them up,leaving the bandanna sporting melody confused.

Clement grabbed his fathers hand and cried. "Dad!" Frybo emerges with Ninten's spear still in its eye. Clement screamed as it looked at came to as Clement grabbed a piece of wood and whacks it towards Frybo. "Go away!" He screamed at it. "Clement…?" His father asked weakly. "You're awful!" Frybo backed up. "I HATE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!" He shouted. "You've always hated Frybo?" One of Frybo's tendril's grabbed the board and knocked Clement into his dad's arms.

Suddenly, a pair of black leggings appeared out of nowhere and kicked Frybo in the face! "Pollyanna!"

"Where?!" Ninten asked, still blinded with Ketchup. Pollyanna stood wearing her skirt and a her thin green coat. Her socks, shoes and shirt stood beside her, each ready to battle on her command. She had a fry in her mouth as if it was a piece of hay. Her eyes narrowed. "Your move, Fryface." She challenged as she ate the fry.  
"ATTACK!" She commanded. Her garments charged as Frybo charged. Her socks entangled his arms, her boots stomped on his feet and her shirt bit his rear...Somehow. Grease leaked from his mouth as he swatted his arms. Pollyanna charged to get the shard but was knocked away. "Alright!" She kicked his face, sending him to be tripped by her leggings. She ran over to the fallen costume and jumped on it. She plunged her hand into his mouth and pulled out the shard. Frybo went slack. Pollyanna sighed and smiled. Ninten felt Clement's face. "Oh,Pollyanna! Are you okay?" Clement replied. "We're okay."

"I'm fine! He was no match for accessories."

At the beach, Pollyanna and Ninten placed Frybo into a boat, him being in critical disrepair. They tapped the boat and let it float. " You were great, Frybo. The kids today just didn't understand. Now, they never will." Fryman looked down in disappointment and Clement looked ashamed. "Weren't people afraid of that thing before it attacked them." Pollyanna shushed Ninten. Fryman reached into his apron pocket and pulled out a hand lighter. "Time to send him off." He lit it. He set Frybo's hair aflame and Ninten used his Spear to push it into the current. Fryman sighed. "As greasy in death as he was in life." Clement walked over to him. "Dad...Um...Are you gonna get another costume?" Fryman smiled. "I don't need another Frybo. I've got my Fryman!" He pulled him into a sideways hug. Pollyanna smiled. "Ninten, I think our work here is done."

"Let's go inside already." He deadpanned.

* * *

 ** _Yay! I did it! Are you happy, 'cause I am! Clement= Orange Kid. I gave him a practical name and I've been watching Pokemon, like, forever. Ronaldo will be Apple Kid as i probably already said. I'll come up with a practical name for him as well. Omg, I'm gonna have so much fun with Cat Fingers!_**


	6. Cat Fingers

Pollyanna and Greg are washing Mayor Dalaam's Van. "Almost Done!" Greg called to the Mayor. "Polly, get the hubcaps." Pollyanna wore her hair up in a ponytail and got onto her hands and knees. She began to clean the hubcaps. "Hubbing it up!" She put her elbow into it and made it squeak. "Hub it good! This is a high profile job!" She stood up and asked. "Because it's the Mayor's election van?" The Van had a creepy face of a pale man with thinning black hair on top of it. "If we do this right, we could get Political Favors!" Pollyanna smiled, "I'm not entirely sure what that means but I like it!" She smirked and grabbed a hose. She turned it on and sprayed above the van, landing water on her dad. "Oh it's on!" He sprayed back,making her laugh and shriek and the same time. The Mayor walked over. He was as tall as her father without his hair combed up and he wore a suit...all the time.

"Hey,hey! I'm not paying for Father-Daughter bonding!" Pollyanna turned around and sprayed him with the hose. "Universe!" He raised his voice, patting his now wet clothes. "Control that kid!"

"Polly!" He ran over to the other side of the van and put a hand on her head. He nervously laughed. "This ones on the house." He looked at their work. "On the house…" He muttered as if thinking deeply. "I like how you do business, Universe." He climbed into the van and buckled himself in. He started the ignition and the van blared. "Mayor Dalaam!" over and over as he drove away. Greg sighed. "Political Favors!" Pollyanna laughs. "C'mere you little rascal!" He picked her up and noogied her. "Nuff with the hose fights." She giggles. "Okay!"

Suddenly, they both get sprayed by water. Greg lets Pollyanna down and they look at a red cat with a deep red mark on it's front. In it's mouth, a house is clamped. It chases the two. Pollyanna laughed and Greg asked "What is with this cat?!" It stopped and glowed, revealing Ness on his hands and knees. He moved the hose from his mouth to his hands. "Got you guys!" Pollyanna's eyes turn starry. "Ness!" Greg chuckles. "Pretty cool, Ness." Pollyanna ran by his side and corrected. "VERY cool! I wish I could shapeshift!" Ness looped the still flowing hose and tied it shut. "You could probably learn." She gasped. "Really!" Ness grabbed her arm. "Yup. You have a core." Greg flinched. "Op! Magic stuff! Should I get out of here? Is something going to explode?" Pollyanna shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big deal,Dad." A red light glowed and another Pollyanna stepped next to her. Instead of orange and blue hair though, it was just two shades of red. "Yeah, it's fine~" "Pollyanna" nonchalantly waved her gasped.

* * *

At the house, Ninten was studying in a microscope when ."Hey Ninten!" He looked over to see Ness changed in a seal and bark. Their young charge laughed madly. "Do more!" She encouraged. "Check me out." He transformed into a wolf and howled. Then into a professional wrestler and he into a bird, cawing he flew onto Pollyanna's hair. Ninten got off of the bar stool and stood next to the two. "Ness, you're overdoing it." Ness rolled his eyes and crawed. "Chill it, Dude~" Ninten sighed. "Just because you can shapeshift, doesn't mean you should." Ness flew off and changed again when Pollyanna asked, "Can you shapeshift?"

Ninten closed his eyes and began "Of co-" Only to be interrupted by another Ninten in Red. "Well, of course I can! I'm perfect!" He mocked and half closed his hands on his face but smacked his butt. "WOMP! WOMP!" Once with each...whomp(?) Ninten pushed him away, in which he happily tumbled. "All PSI Users can shapeshift." His hologram appeared to demonstrate. "We can turn into objects, change parts of our body" He dispelled it and looked at Ness. "Or we could do things like that." Who was still Ninten and hitting his butt going "WOMP! WOMP!"She laughed and looked at her arm. "I wanna try it all!"

"Don't bite off more than you can chew,Pollyanna." He warned before he left the house to get away from Ness. Ness transform back into himself, hat included. Pollyanna bounced excitedly. "Okay! Show me how to turn into a...huge lion!" Ness shook his head, "For once, Eggheads's right. If we're gonna do this, let's start easy." Pollyanna thought for a second. "Like that cat you turned into?" Ness beamed. "Perfect!" Ness stood in front of the counter and took off his hat. It not being a part of his actual form, it will not transform. _Lucky ducks…"_ Okay, follow my lead." He put his hands to his head, to signalized thought.

"Step 1: Think of what you wanna be." He shook his limbs as he finished. "Step 2: Shake it out!" He transformed into a cat and crawled over. "Simple. Your turn!" She took a deep breath.

"Okay." She brought her hands to her head. "Caaaat" She strained. "No. You're too tense." Ness said as he opened a bag of chip. "Relax and feel it. Bio-rhythms yo." He said with a mouthful.  
She shut her eyes and sweat dotted her forehead. "Feeel iiit." Ness crawled next to her and stated. "We can try later if you want to." She opened her eyes and shook her head and arms for emphasis. "No! I can do it!" Ness transformed into himself and plopped on his hat. She took a deep breath once more and waved her arms gently. "Hm...Uhuh." She jolted her arms forwards with a petite grunt. but nothing happened. Ness stood up as she opened her eyes. "It was a good try." He stated, holding back laughter. "Mrow." Both Melodies jumped at the noise.

Pollyanna opened her fist and saw a white kitten where her index finger should be. "Mrow…" It mewed. Ness laughed as Pollyanna cooes. "Aw! It's so cute!" Ness snorts. "You should go show your dad, he'll flip!" The cat meowed as if to agree.

* * *

She ran over to her father, who was lounging on a beach chair. "Hey, P-ball!"

"Check this out!" She held up the cat finger. Her father yelped in surprise and threw his water bottle in the air. It hit Pollyanna on the head and splashed on the Cat, causing it to hiss in pain. Pollyanna held it closer and calmed it. "I shape shifted my finger into a cat!" Greg chuckled halfheartedly. "Is...is that a thing you can do now? That's pretty cool." She petted the finger. "I know, right!" She admired her power. "I'm gonna take this show to go!" The cat mewed and she laughed as she spun away.

Her first stop was the Big Donut. "That'll be A dollar o' five, Pollyanna." Duster stated. She reached into her short's pocket and pulled out a nickel, "Alright, Here's a nickel." She held up the Cat Finger who held a dollar in his mouth. Duster and Kumatora both went "What?!" In unison as the cat meowed, dropping the dollar on the counter. "Oh, Polly! It's adorable!" Duster cooed at it. She smiled as if to say, "I know" as he petted it. "Are you making it purr?" He asked as he put his hand down. "Oh, no. It kinda does what it wants."

"Really?" Kumatora jabbed at it roughly, to which she earns a bite. "Ouch!"

She jumped. "See what i mean?" She faced her palm towards her. "Bad Cat Finger!" She scolded. "Aww. I'm sure it just wants to play." Realization dawned on the younger. "You're right! It had no friends!" Kumatora gasped and in a mocking tone said. "It's just like you, Polly!" She backed up and took a deep breath. She swayed her arms and conjured up, four more Cat fingers.

* * *

She held the mewing hand behind her back as she ran towards Beach City Fries, "Clement!" She ran to the counter and the child showed up. "You work the fryer now? Cool! Make me some bits. please!" He straightened his glasses as his dad walked over. "Pollyanna, I take my job seriously. _Please_ order from the actual menu." She took a page from Ness's book and slammed her hand onto the counter. "The bits!" She started.

Before she could continue, Fryman put his hand on Clement's shoulder. "Listen, it would be easier just to give her what she wants." Clement sighed and walked to the fryer. "Oh! It ain't for me! It's para esto chicos!" She held up the cat fingers with the only spanish she knows. The fingers meowed in hunger. "What the!?" Clement walked over with a basket of bits. "Here's your….bits." He lost his train of thought as he saw the cats dig in. "I can't look away…" Fryman awed. "Polly, that is freakish!" Clement exclaimed. She shook her head. "No! It's natural!" She waved her hand and focuses to conjure up 5 more cats.

 _The maximum catness!_

They both awed as she let them eat. "Y'know who would love this? Your older brother!" He cupped one hand on his mouthed and called. "Yo! Asher!" A plump teenager came into the room with his phone. He had curly red hair, as if spicy fries like Clement's "sweet potato fries". He wore an apron over a burgundy shirt. He wore sneakers similar to Ness's boots. Not completely opened toed. "Yeah, Dad?" He gasped and ran over when he saw the Cat Fingers. He awed as he pushed Clement aside. "WHOA!" He held up his phone. "I gotta get a pic for Keep Beach City Weird!" Pollyanna smiled and wiggled them whilst holding them up. "What's that?" She asked. "It's my blog! KEEP. BEACH!CITY!WEIRD!" He pumped his hands for emphasis. Clement scoffed and walked away. "Oh! Can i see the picture?" He nodded and handed her the phone, in which all 10 cats hissed. She yipped and dropped it. "Sorry!" She looked at her hands and observed. "I guess Cat Fingers don't work as real fingers…"

* * *

Back at the house, Pollyanna tried to open the fringe. "Hold on!" She scolded. "I'm just getting a snack!" She grabbed the plate and yelped as they mrowed and hissed. Her fingers daddled as she used her elbows to hold a plate of leftover eggs. Ness leaned through the open window. "Hey,Pollyanna! Need some help?" She turned to him and sweatdropped. "I'm cool.."

"Good!~ See ya later, then!" He began to turn and waved.

"What! Where you going?!" She would bounce, but she wouldn't be able to catch the plate. "We're taking the Song Sloop out to fight a giant,living island."He began to walk out. Her eyes widened at the mental image. In that, she dropped the plate. Ninten will clean it before I can most likely. "Ness! Wait up!" She ran outside and began down the stairs. "I wanna see a giant living island!"

The Melodies went afloat as she waddled into the water, inneraly reprimanding herself, her flats get so annoying when wet. "Pollyanna!" Ninten called. Ness laughed. "Come on! You can make it!" She splashed her hands down to swim, making the cats recoil and hiss. Ness amd Ninten gasped. "Polly, what's going on?!" Ninten's face reflected all the worry and fear he could muster. "i-um..I turned all my fingers into cat's." Ness snorts and laughed. Ninten turned to the strawberry blond defacto leader. "We have to stay and help her!" He shook his head. "We can't. This is a tectonic emergency. We will deal with it when we get back." Ninten caved and pointed a accusing finger at Ness. "I blame you for this, Ness!" He shrugged. "That's fair…" He held back a shout of frustration. As they floated away, he called back to Pollyanna. "Pollyanna! Just try to stay calm!"

Inside, she sat next to the window. "Okay, No more Cat Fingers!" She told them. "I want Pollyanna fingers!" She realized the unclearness. "Not little me heads on my fingers, I mean my actual fingers!" She put her hand on her head in frustration. Suddenly, a meow was much louder and she felt her hair bulge. A cat had appeared on her head! She gasped and fell onto the ground. "Ngh!" The cat's meow and she attempted to stand again. Her arm felt less whole.. _.Oh no.._ She saw that her entire arm(up to her forearm and her core was still present) had turned into a cat! She shrieked and held it. "Stop!" She cried. She lost her balance as her foot turned into a cat as well. Cats appeared. "Cyrus!Ninten!Ness!" She cried. She gasped. "Dad!"

* * *

At the Car Wash, Greg was washing away bubbles and humming to some heard a clunk of something being knocked over. He slid his headphones to sit at his neck. "Who's there?" He called. A figure moved out of the shadows on all fours. "We're closed." He saw the figure and screamed. "Ah!" It screamed as he sprayed it. "Dad!" That made him pull back. The figure fell onto it's side and pulsated

. His daughter looked at him with fear. She attempted to stand. "Polly?" He fought a panic attack at her form. "Dad!" She sobbed. She shook as more cats appeared. Her breathing tried to calm as she cried. "Help me! Cat's are taking over my body!" She fell onto her arms and shook more. "Hold on! I'll get you out!" The cat "finger" grabbed her father's arm by it's teeth as he tried to get to her head. He was thrown aside.

"Dad!" She called, her voice wavering. The cat's moved her towards the car wash and stepped through a puddle. She screamed as they jumped onto the roof, clinging to the side. "Can't you make them go away?!" Greg asked, his voice nearly as broken as hers. "No! Everytime I try it gets worse!" She shook as they mutated more. "Ah!" She cried.  
"My life is over! I can't go on epic adventures!" Greg covered his mouth as his daughter panicked and became even more heavy with kittens. "I can't even hold things!" Tears streamed down her face. "I can't have anymore water fights with you because these thing hate...water!" Realization crossed her squished face. "Spray me again!" He immediately upped the power and sprayed her. They hissed as she fell off the building. They all charged at Greg but Pollyanna grabbed the end wall. Greg screamed in horror as the cats **, _freaking growing out of his daughter's back_** , chomped at him. "Ngh!" Her knuckles turned white. "It's not enough!" She had an idea. "Turn on the Super Wash!" Greg shook his head. "No! It's too dangerous!" The cats nearly engulfed her own face. "You got to! I'm a monster! A mutant cat monster!" She screamed. "No you aren't! You're my daughter!"

Tears welled as he heard her strain. "Dad, please! Ah!" The cat's engulfed her and turned her into a heap of cat and flesh. That plea was all he needed to tear off his headphones and discard them without care. He ran to the control panel and flipped 3 switches and slammed the button. Pollyanna moved through the wash, going through water jets and waxers. Greg watched in worry as she moved like...well she said it...the cat's didn't go quietly, they hissed and meowed and if they could, they would bite her.

Steam puffed as he ran back outside and grabbed a hose. He saw a normal silhouette fall over onto her side. Her clothes were riddled with holes, but she was okay, albeit a bit tired. Greg sighed in relief. "Dad..we did it!" She began to get up and reached for her father. A meow scared the daylights out of them, as one cat remained. "AH!" They screamed in usion as Greg sprayed it. They both took deep breaths as it disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Pollyanna waited for the Melodies at the stood as the sloop approached Ninten got up and jumped onto the boardwalk before the Sloop even docked. "Okay-" He kneeled next to her. "Let me see." He held her hand and saw it was...completely fine. "You got them to go away…" She blushed and smiled. "Just goes to show that you should always listen to me, and never to Ness." The red-marked melody shrugged "That's fair." Cyrus put his hands on his hips. "Just goes to show, that you should put more faith in Pollyanna." She smiled a corny smile. "Yeah! That would've been a total _catastrophe!_ " She joked. Ninten giggle weakly as Ness laughed sarcastically. "But I'm feeling much better _meow_!" They all groan in annoyance. "What's the matter? _Cat_ got your tongue?"

"Alright, that's enough." Cyrus stated as the three walked away. "Wait! I've been thinking up Cat Puns all morning!" She followed. "I'm _feline_ fine, now! Everything's _Purr-fect_!" She looked a little defeated. "Come on! I'm only _kitten_ around!"

* * *

 _ **I'm terrible at describing thing so...I hope this is okay! I'm sorry for how late this may seem. I couldn't get my freaking hands on a computer, dang-it!**_

 _ **I may or not be going out of town soon, the place we were planning on going later this week has weight requirements and my dad...isn't the lightest. I will say no more.**_

 _ **Remember when I said I watch Pokemon like forever? Yeah, Apple Kid = Asher or Ash.**_

 _ **See y'all in Bubble Buddies (*Squees uncontrollably at the chance of Connie.*)**_


	7. Bubble Buddies

Pollyanna rolled her purple bike down the stairs of the temple, when a earthquake made her drop it. The Pure Melodies noticed her as Ninten stated that he can tell that these weren't normal. She ran to it and put it upright. "Oh look it! Polly has a bike!" He put his hands on his hips. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a ride!" She stated, turning around. "On the sand?" Ninten questioned her motif.

"Yup!"

She got onto the bike and trudged it through the sand. She noticed a boy. He had brown hair that stopped at his chin. He wore a turquoise shirt with navy blue also wore wide frame glasses that were blue and black. Nice and properly sitting reading a book. She put on a determined face and petaled until she was in front of him. She kicked down the kickstand and hopped off it. "Smooth ride…" She turned her head and saw his nose still in the book. "Five speeds,Hand brakes." She messed with the brakes and looked at patted the seat."Eminence Purple finish." Her gaze halfened. "With a tiger bell." She rang the bell twice. He only turned the page, either blatantly ignoring her or not noticing. "Bet a lot of kids would love to ride this- whoa!" She began to climb back on,but she tipped it over. To her humiliation, he saw her that time. She shot up and ran away, a blush appearing on her face.

She quickly ran inside and caught her breath. The melodies turned from their stand at the window. "Who were you talking too?" Ninten asked. She feigned confusion. "That boy." Cyrus supplied. Her slight blush returned. "You saw! He's just a boy i know, 'sept he doesn't know me." Her blush lightened. "We've never talked." Ness gasped. He grabbed her face. "You like her!" His voice cracked. "Um. I like everyone…" Ninten gasped and lifted his finger. "I'll set up a playdate! I'll write up an invitation" He was bubbling at the chance of his charge having a new little friend. "No. Just talk to her." Cyrus liked the whole approach simply way of things. She shoved Ness away. "Okay! But y'all can't watch!It'll mess with my funky flow!" Ninten and Ness both rose an eyebrow. "Funky Flow?" Cyrus adjusted his shades with a single finger. "We won't watch." He promised. "Alright!" She ran to the freezer and pulled out a blue glow bracelet. As she ran out, Nintne asked. "What is that?"

"Nothing!"

As she walked, she practiced her little introduction. "Hi, my names Pollyanna." She slowed her pace and tried a different pronunciation. "Hey, My name is Pollyanna." Using Poly and Ana. She heard a roar and the ground shook as the boy was in view. A curl of the stone hair of the temple broke off, right underneath him. "Ah!" She ran to push him away. "Hi, my name's Pollyanna!" She said as she tackled him. Her core glowed and a blue bubble surrounded the two, protecting them from the debris. _How did I do that?_ She thought, she looked at the boy she was on top of. "Hi. I'm Pollyanna."

"Tony." He straightened his glasses as she helped him up. "What Happened?" He asked. She held her arm as if she was shy. "I'm magic." She held up her core. "Well, on my mom's side." He put his hand on the bubble. "You did this?" She shrugged. "Apparently. I'm a member of the Pure Melodies, we protect humanity,and fight monsters and stuff." Her eye sparkled as he responded. "That's kinda like my dad. He's a cop." He shook his head. "More of a private security guard." He corrected himself. Pollyanna stared, unsure what all that really was. "So...how long does it last?" She jolted slightly with realization. "Oh!" She holds up her arms and focuses. She opened her eyes and it was still there. She smacked her core. "What's wrong?" He asked. SHe looked at him and smiled slightly. "It doesn't seem to wanna go away."

"Oh…" Pollyanna began to push the bubble, trying to free it from some rocks. "So I don't see you around that often." She started simple small talk as she pushed. Tony put his hands onto the bubble and pushed. "My Dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we aren't in the same place long." She looked at him and said. "I go on magical adventures with the Pure Melodies." Her smile faded a bit. "They usually say it's too dangerous sometimes." They both pushed forwards, making Pollyanna fall forwards as the bubble moved. "Do you always go in a bubble?" His tone was serious but as she stood, she could pick up a bit of humor. "No..this is new. I have no idea what this is…" She put her hands up again. "It's Okay, though! The melodies will know what to do!" They attempted to roll up the hill to the temple, but it was steep. "What?!" Her voice squeaked a cupped her hands and yelled. "Hey guys! Cyrus, help!" She called. "I don't think they can hear you." She facepalmed. "Aw right! I told them not to watch!" Tony cocked his head "We can just wait for them to come out." She shook her head. "Nonono! It's okay! I have other friends that can help!"

* * *

At the Big Donut, Kumatora laughs her heart out as Duster bangs on the bubble with a hammer. "Way to go, Polly! Is this your magic love bubble or something?" She peers into the bubble. "Did you make it because you're in love?" She mocks as they only really hear the constant bang of a hammer. "That's Kumatora. We're basically B.F.F'S" She shrugged. "She makes weird faces." He said as she mushed her face and made kissy noises. Duster lowered the hammer. "Kuma, quit being a jerk and help!" His voice barely rose. "What, i'm helping Pollyanna on her date!" Duster walked over to the girl who had a foot on him in height. "You're embarrassing her!" As they argued, Pollyanna introduced Tony to Duster indirectly. "That's Duster. He and Kumatora tun the Big Donut." His eyes didn't leave the arguing two. "Do they get along?" They couldn't hear the words but they did push each other around. "They're crazy about each other. Duster turned and began towards the Big Donut. "I'm gonna try something else!"

Pollyanna smiled fondly as she said. "Anyways, they have the best donuts! I come here, like, everyday!" Tony looked at her form, she doesn't seem like the girl who'd eat a donut everyday. "My parent's don't let me eat Donuts." His eyes darted to the east of the bubble. "They have trans-fats." Pollyanna looked at him in shock. "What?" Kumatora resumed making kissy sounds. "Well, it's still a cool place to hang out!" She smiled past a ran back outside and, with a scream, banged it over the bubble. Only for it to break. Pollyanna chuckled lightly. "It's okay. I have a new plan!"

* * *

Her new plan takes place at the pier. Tony's brown eyes lit up. "Oh! A troller, and a Little Skip-Jack!" He pointed out the boats. "You sure know a lot about boats!" Pollyanna complimented. "That's what happens when you hang out at the beach and don't swim and don't have friends...you look at boats." Pollyanna chuckled a little until she noticed a small kid with a red bow on his head. He wore peach clothing and had light- _light,_ like nearly white, blond hair. "Hey! Saturn! Saturn!" They rolled after the boy, who had been eating popcorn. He turned around and waved sweetly at them. "We need a harpoon gun!" She called to him. Tony was taken by surprise. "What?!" Her attitude didn't shift as she explained. "To pop the bubble!" He was a bit apprehensive. "It's okay! I'm a Melody!" She crouched down and talked loudly but as if Saturn was way younger than her. Which he probably was.

"We need a harpoon gun, okay?!" She called. He kept eating, as if he didn't hear her. Which he probably didn't. "HAAR-POON GUUUN!" She stretched the words, hoping he would read her lips. He ate some more. Pollyanna sighed. She exhaled on the bubble and began to illustrate. She stretched "Harpoon Gun." as she drew a boat, the waves, Mr. Sun with cool shades, the bubble and a arrow meaning Harpoon. He looked at the picture mutely. She facepalmed. "Let me try." Tony crouched down and exhaled on the bubble. He wrote "Harpoon Gun" Saturn gave a thumbs up and walked off.

Pollyanna's eyes went starry as he said. "It was the logical thing to do." They heard the boat horn. They saw Saturn aim a harpoon at them. They both screamed as they moved to the side. He shot, but the harpoon deflected off the bubble and hit the troller, sinking it. Saturn, oblivious, stuck his thumb up. "The troller…" Tony was disappointed that a boat met it's untimely wreckage.

* * *

Tony found himself being led to a place called…"Funland?" Pollyanna nodded. "Tons of horrible accidents happen here everyday! There has to be something here to break this bubble!"

Tony wasn't very keen with how upbeat she was about that. "Um.." They saw a rollercoaster. " The kiddie coaster!" She remarked. They rolled to the tracks meet and stood there. Pollyanna laid the plan down to Tony, using her hands as puppets. "Okay. we just roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at us, and the crash will break us free!" Tony found a plothole.

"What happens after the bubble pops!?" She kept smiling and held her hands above her head. "We'll be free!" He shook his head. "Pollyanna, this is a bad idea." The roar she heard before roared again, she used this to roll onto the tracks, confident in her plan. "This'll work!" They screamed as they rolled down the tracks. They hit the car, catching Mr. Carpainter's attention. He grabbed and pulled the brakes.

The force sent the screaming kids towards the ocean. They stared up in shock as the bubble plummeted. Tony's glasses fall off. As they look around he asked. "Where are we?" She handed him his glasses. "The bottom of the Ocean." Way calmer than she should have been. Tony gasped. "It's okay!" She tried to reassure. "Are we even close to the shore?" Her eye betrayed her mouth as she said. "Yeah, sure!" She hoped. He put on his glasses"Let's start rolling."

The two shaken up kids began to roll towards the shore."It's a good thing this bubble is air tight, otherwise we'd be drowning right now." Pollyanna chuckled nervously. She looked at the terrified brunet. She went back to reassurance. "Don't worry,Tony I have an idea that will definitely work, when we get back-" A tentacle monster swam over them, in it's mouth a red core glowed. Tony yelped and covered his awed at it. "A huge worm…It's okay, look!" He opened his eyes and saw that it was eating some bright red seaweed. "It only wants to eat the bright stuff." She smiled. "Not scary!" It seemed to look at them and dug into the ocean floor, causing a crevasse to form.

In unlucky terms, Pollyanna and Tony fall in. Pollyanna noticed that her foot was in Tony's face as she sat up. "Sorry!" She removed her foot and they stood up. "Are you alright? It's not so bad, it-it's okay, I uh... "

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" He yelled at her, frightening her. "You keep saying that, but you don't even know what you're doing! Now we're gonna suffocate or starve in the bottom of the Ocean! And only my parent's will notice because no one else cares about me!" Tears formed in the ends of his chocolate eyes. Pollyanna was taken far aback, she put her hand in her left pocket. "I'm going to disappear without ever making a single friend." He slumped down to sit and covered his eye,pushing up his glasses.

Pollyanna got on her knees and held out the blue bracelet, lighting up the bubble. Tony looked up and saw she extended her pinky like holding a teacup. "We can be friends." Her blue eyes felt none to duller than the illuminant bubble surrounding them. Tony let a few more tears fall. "I saw you at the Boardwalk Parade last year."

She could remember picking his face out of the crowd and see his bracelet fall off as he walked away. "You dropped this." She shrugged lightly. "I picked it up, but I couldn't even find you." She opened it with a pop and said. "I kept it in the freezer, so it would last longer." _I can't believe it lasted as long as it did_.

"Oh! You were that girl on the car wash float." He remembered a girl on top a van covered in bubbles with her hair wildly tousled. "You were covered in bubbles" The humor was obvious as he said. "You were covered in suds." She blushed and said. "I was supposed to be a brush in action." She laughed. "I-I'm sorry." She took his hand and did up the bracelet. "If I gave it back then..you wouldn't be stuck here with me now.." He blushed and said. "No! It's okay, I'm having fun."

The bubble suddenly burst, the jolted and Tony covered his nose. Pollyanna grabbed his arm and pointed up to the surface. They both surface and took deep breaths. Pollyanna laughed in euphoria. But it didn't last long as the monster from before emerged, sending them to shore, screaming.

Tony got up and saw the monster coming in hot at them. He helped Pollyanna up and yelled "Come on!" He began to climb the rock as she ran underneath the pier. "Hide in the rocks, Polly!" He used her nickname. He screamed and jumped off the rocks as it roared and chomped at him. "Why is it chasing us!" She screamed. She looked at his blue bracelet. "The bracelet!" Tony screamed as he ran away. "It eats bright stuff!" She called his name as she ran to his side. "Gimme the bracelet!" She took it off his wrist.

"Polly!?" She grabbed his arm and tilted him. "It's okay! Go run!" They split in opposite directions. Pollyanna jumped as she made a quick turn. She was screaming as she ran two pegs before jumping over it's body. Her shoes scuffed the sand as she turned diagonal and ran. With a yelp, she jumped over two sections and landed next to Tony. The monster was stuck like a dog on a chain. It screeched and roared at them. In horror, they joined hands. The pier broke and collapsed underneath it, destroying it.

The Pure Melodies came running into the scene. "POLLY!" They all called. Pollyanna and Tony turned around and looked at the Melodies. "Pollyanna! What did you do?!" With diamonds in his eyes, Tony remarked. "She was incredible!" She blushed. "Really? You mean it?" She didn't even realize Cyrus bubbling the core. "Here's your bracelet. Again." He thanked her and put it on. Ness leaned on her side and asked. "So! Are you going to introduce us?" She blushed and smiled awkwardly. Her blush deepened as Ninten crouched down like she did for Saturn and said. "Pollyanna was so excited to meet you, weren't you Polly?" She nodded. "Hey!" Cyrus picked them both up by the shirt back."Don't mess with her funky flow!" He stated as he carried them away. "Funky Flow?" She laughed and hid her head in her hair. She had a _**great**_ family.

* * *

 _ **YAY! My family final** **ly got me a computer! YAS! (I learned that I'm not going out of town, YAY! again...)  
**_

 _ **Did I choose a good Connie and Onion? I personally like my choice of Onion. (I'm all sad...I missed the new episode)**_

 _ **I know Tony doesn't wear glasses, but I have a role planned out for Jeff already do enjoy the little brunet!**_

 _ **Eminence is a shade of purple. Pollyanna's a rainbow. She loves each and every color, why do you think she has so many?**_

 _ **Imagine her voice being a mix of Sweetie Belle from MLP, Connie, and Amethyst(lol)**_

 _ **Shadowgirk20: ...Maaaybe? I have no idea. I might after I finish up, which will take some time.**_

 _ **Next up: Serious Pollyanna!**_


	8. Serious Polly

Pollyanna's heart was still racing as she came to. She sat up and saw the busted Teacups. People were getting up and the Melodies were climbing out to see everyone's safety. Sweat rolled down her forehead.

* * *

 _3 weeks later._

* * *

Pollyanna enjoys the cool feel that you get when you hang upside down in the warp as she listens to Cyrus. "Okay Pollyanna, this is your first serious mission. You need to be ready." Her eyes were starry as she brushed her hair away. "Ready? I am so ready!" She wore her usual clothing but sported a ukelele. Ninten grabbed her by the waist. "Come on,you're going to make yourself sick." He righted her, but hit his face on the instrument. "Why did you bring this?" She raised her arms and smiled. "I have no clue! I was excited and it's mine!"

She noticed it was flying up in the stream. "Come here!" She kicked upwards as if in a pool and swam after it. "Pollyanna! Come back here! You could get hurt!" They warped into a strawberry field but she was several feet in the fell into a bush of strawberries. The Pure Melodies ran up to the messy child. "Oh!" Ninten nearly mistook it for blood as she got onto her feet. "I'm okay!" She licked her fingers. "Sticky and delicious!" Several white butterflies clouded her vision, causing her to feel under attack. She shrieked and ran. She slipped in the jam she made.

Cyrus crouched down to her level and shooed away the insects gently. "There just butterflies,Pollyanna." She stood up and crossed her arms. With a slight embarrassed chuckle she defended. "W-well, they were a lot bigger when they were all close." Ness laughed. "Polly, you're a riot!" Ninten turned to Cyrus and bluntly stated. "I'm having second thoughts about bringing Pollyanna on this one." Cyrus put his hand on his shoulder. "Shh..Just look at her."

Her cheeks were rosy(from embarrassment or the jam, he doesn't know) and she was standing ready for anything with that..that look in her eyes nothing can resist. His silence was all Cyrus needed to walk forward. Pollyanna eagerly followed in his footsteps.

Ninten was awed of the beauty of the fresh strawberries. "Unbelievable!" Swords were pludged into the ground, crowded by the growth. "This used to be a PSI battlefield, but now it's strawberries as far as the eye can muster!" He spun around to fully capture the view. "Oh, that's what I love about the Earth!" Ness rolled his eyes as they approached the objective. "Maybe this will be a light mission after all." He stated with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

He bumped into Cyrus and looked up. A large temple sat, it was shaped like a pyramid. "Maybe not." Cyrus walked up to the door that had a single hole in it. With a wave of his hand, he conjured up a pyramid and slid it into the hole. It glowed for a moment and opened. "Whoa…" She breathed as she followed. The temple was riddled with ancient drawings, some depicted two women, one with long choppy hair, ready to attack, when the other had a stone held out, obviously trying to push her back. This was awed at by the small child as she yelled. "Pollyanna's the best!" It echoes back into her ears. "Aww, thank you temple!"

"You're a doof." Ness stated as she ran ahead. She craned her head backwards to look around. She noticed a pedestal with a pyramid. "What's this? It's like a floating triangle thingy." She said as she moved her hand underneath it.

"What ever it is-" She prodded it with her finger. "You shouldn't touch it." He finished as it flipped upside down. The temple began to shake. Ness and Ninten ran over to Pollyanna. "Pollyanna! What have we told you about touching magical objects?!" Cyrus ran over as well. She looked at her feet and at him. "Don't do it." The temple flipped upside down, sending the melodies into a hole into the ceiling.

They all landed gracefully, except the screaming child, who landed on her stomach. Cyrus looked up while she picked herself up. The way out had closed. Torches automatically lit, giving them a new source of light. Doors lined the area. "Looks like we have to split up."

"Right." Ninten grabbed Pollyanna by her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Pollyanna and I will stay here where it seems to be safe." He looked around to confirm his theory "While you guys solve the mystery of this place." "Wait! I want to help solve the mystery!" She pulled away. Ness lifted her over his head. "Yeah! Let's solve the mystery!" They began to walk away. "Mystery solvers!" She exclaimed.

"Nononono!" Ninten grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her like a small child. "You two are a disaster waiting to happen." He moved her to be held like a book, on his side as he patted her head. "Polly goes with me." Cyrus stated. Her eyes became starry. "Really?!" Cyrus looked at her, they couldn't tell how he felt through his visor. "Remember that this is a serious mission." Still in Ninten's hold, she nodded. "Understood! Serious Polly-" She looked at Ninten. "Ninten, can you put me down?" Ninten gently set her down with a "Of course."

"I have to be standing or else it doesn't work." She brought her hands to her head, only extending her index finger and pinky on her head. "Serious Polly: ACTIVATE!" She marched forwards with Cyrus. Ninten uncomfortably held his arm"This could be the teacups all over again." She turned around and walked backwards. "Hey, That's the past."

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Pollyanna hummed. "We're on a magic treasure hunt, for some magic treasure junk! Something,something!" She giggled. They walk into a tiled room. The door on the other side glows and various tiles glew. Even the ones Pollyanna and Cyrus were standing on. "Stay on the glowing panels." She nodded. "Serious Polly:Go!" She hopped onto the closest tile, and beat Cyrus to the other side. "Aha!" She twirled as the temple shook. "Whoa!" She lost her footing and fell onto her side. On a dormant panel. It glowed red, and Pollyanna didn't like the sound of it.

They began to collapse, revealing a pit of fire. Pollyanna screamed as they collapsed around her and Cyrus. The platform she was on moved before collapsing. She shrieked and jumped for a stable one, to which she can barely cling to. "Pollyanna!" She grunted as she attempted to better her hold, but screamed as she fell. Cyrus jumped from platform to platform and caught the child by her ankles and his feet slam into the stable platform, locking him in place. "That was..seriously dangerous, thanks Cyrus." She thanked him for saving her life as her hair caught on fire. Her eyes widened as Cyrus pulled her up. As they walked, she put out her hair.

 _Man, maybe i can brush it when i get home and get rid of that burnt hair smell_. The door slammed shut. "Ah!" She jumped as the temple shook. She couldn't breath too well, so she took a few deep breathes. "We can take a break if you aren't feeling well." She looked up at the taller. "Oh no! I'm okay!Let's do this!" She held up her arms. "Alright, but be careful. You might trigger a trap with that gun-show." He smiled slightly.

"Right. I'll put these guys away." She moved her hands towards her pocket and placed her hand on her chin. "and use my minds." She looked at a triangle pattern on the wall. "Maybe there are some clues hidden in these ancient drawings.." She ran her hand over it. "There must be a bunch of triangles hidden somewhere in this room" She felt it click out of place and she pushed it into the walls. They hear a panel open. The duo look up and see spikes on the ceiling.

"Run!" Pollyanna does just that. But she nearly ran into the spikes. Her ukulele falls off as she recoils (and falls over) but before she could be killed,Cyrus ran up and summoned his gauntlets. He grunted as he blunted the spike's route. "My ukulele!" She picked it up and tuned it, testing the notes. "Pollyanna! Right now...probably isn't the best time for that!" She nodded and ran to the other side of the chamber, her flat falling off in the process. Cyrus pulls a cartwheel and lands next to her. "Now that was a pretty close one." He walked into the now open door. "Yeah, pretty close." Pollyanna agreed as she followed. She began to hyperventilate as she saw swinging axes over spikes(MORE SPIKES) accompanied by lava and mashy spike plates and fire."Get ready, Polly. This is going to get intense." She doesn't even remember falling over.

* * *

 _3 weeks earlier_

* * *

"Get ready,Polly. This is going to get intense." Cyrus said with a smile to the bouncing little girl. "I'm ready!"

On the ride, people enjoy it happily. A few boys and a girl happily spin while Ness naps; Ninten holds up a teapot. "I misunderstood the point of this ride."In Pollyanna and Cyrus's cup, the younger was breathing oddly. "This is fun, Polly." He could look past her hair flying everywhere."I think...i need..to get off!" She said in between pants. She climbed over the edge and jumped off. Cyrus reached for her. "Pollyanna, no!" Pollyanna landed on , breaking the ride as she fell onto the ground, semi conscious. The teacups broke and flew off. Some landed in the ocean, thankfully not harmed. grabbed the dazed girl and yelled. "Pollyanna! You are banned from all the rides, forever!"

* * *

She came to in Cyrus's arms. He noticed and set her down,hoping she could walk ok. She saw they were on the other side. "We...made it?"

"I carried you while you took a nap." He stated as he walked into the door. "Nap?!" She runs, her bare foot slapping the stone flooring. They saw they were back in the central chamber, i.e where they began. "We're back where we started." Pollyanna's eyebrows creased. "What?!"

"There you guys are!" Ninten ran over to the two. "The doors here make no sense! They all bring you back here!" Ness ran out of a chamber. "Get me outta here!" He yelled as he ran into one again. "There are sixteen doors, and we entered from the northeast and went through three consecutive rooms in a straight line... " Ness came back with his cap stuffed in his pocket and a bear trap on his head. He grunted as he tore it off and ran in again. "But arrived back here through the southernmost door, which means...well I don't know what it means!" Ness slides in, trapped in a block of ice with a terrified look on his face. "This place is a death trap!" Ninten screams as he summons his spear, running to Ness's aid.

Pollyanna's lungs constrict. "What do we do?" She asked Cyrus. "We go in again, and again and again." Her face grew more terrifies and her breathing sped. "I CAN'T!" Ninten turned from the Frozen Ness and gave the kid a concerned look. "Polly…"

"It's okay." Her grip tightened on her ukulele. "No! No it's not." Her eyes squeezed shut, as if she was trying not to cry. "You were all right about me. I wanted to do this so bad, but now I feel like my lungs are gonna pop. This is just like the the Teacups."

"Polly, I didn't really mean that-"

"Wait!" She calmed a little. "Wait you guys. What if this is just like the teacups." She ticked off with her fingers. "It's why we're feeling so lost. It's why I can't breath." Well, she is talking, but she can breath okay enough to do that. "The rooms are spinning us around so we end up back here!" Cyrus walks to the center of the room and summons his gauntlets. He punches the ground once, twice and a third time before the entire floor busted.

They all fell onto floating pyramid. Cyrus caught Pollyanna by her wrist and hoisted her up. Ness hit a block, shattering the ice so he can hang on. Ninten landed like a cat on all fours. Every room they were in, they were being spun by a mechanism in the center. A pillar had a dark brown core in it.

"Unbelievable!" Ninten summoned a hologram,projecting the rooms as they spun. "This PSI Powered mechanism is manipulating the rooms above!" A arrow demonstrated as he said. "Each room spun us until we ended up back in the central chamber!" He projected the Teacup ride. "It's just like the teacup ride at Funland!" Cyrus called.

"Pollyanna already figured that out!" Ninten blushed and hid the hologram as a big headed image of himself appeared. Pollyanna saw the Core and turned her head to Cyrus. "Cyrus, I think I need to get off the ride now." With a smile, he nodded. He lifted her up and prepared to throw her. "Serious Pollyanna:Go!" She rolled as she slid down the obelisk. She grabbed the core and began to pull. The spinning slowed and she fell over as it came out. The core glowed and the platforms began to disappear. Pollyanna held the core up as all it's creation was sucked into temple exploded, causing debris to fall into the strawberries. Ninten poked his head out of the rubble and called.

"Pollyanna?! Where is she?!" He looked around as Ness called. "She's over here!" She had landed on a bush, much like before. She was even covered in jam again. Ninten bubbled the core in a purple sphere. "I'd say you handled that adventure very well." He praised as he sent it back to the temple. Ness held out his hand. "Yeah, nice job "Serious Polly" Cyrus walked over and held out her ukulele. "I prefer, Regular Polly." She gasped. "My Ukulele!" She tuned it and began to play. "Ooh that's the end of another day, it was mighty serious, I'd have to say. The Pure Melodies looked really cool, when they made the temple explo-" Her little diddy was cut off by her screaming, because the butterflies flew into her eyes again. "Ah! They're in my eyes!" She flailed and ran.

* * *

 _ **YEAH, I DID IT! That could have gone faster but it's here now so that's all that matters!  
**_

 _ **Catch the Portal 2 reference. I freaking love that game.**_

 _ **Pollyanna doesn't seem like the girl who'd throw up on a spinny ride, only have a little trouble breathing. She can still say all her lines tho!**_

 _ **Next up: Runaway Billionare!**_


	9. Runaway Billionaire

_**What?! An author's note BEFORE the chapter?! Who am I and what have i done with myself?! Haha! Just playing! I tried to spin this the best I can. Y'know? Runaway and Ness? Get it? Sure you do! Well, enjoy this chapter!  
**_

* * *

The Melodies warped in and Ninten was completely mad. "What makes you think that it was a good idea to punch a blood polyp?!" He flicks a blob of blood of him. "If i was bad, look at Pollyanna!" He gestured to the youngest, who was covered Neck to flat in the gunk. "It's actually not that bad." She smiled. Ness laughed. "See! She likes it!" Ninten scoffed. "She certainly won't like it when it hardens." She flinched slightly. "What?! I'm..gonna go take a shower. She began to waddle away as Ninten and Ness argued. As soon as she was by the fridge, she hardened in place. "Um..guys?"

They didn't hear her as Ninten sighed. "You're always putting us in danger with your little outbursts!" He was met by Ness covering his ears. "Ugh! You're just so...CHILDISH!" Ness opened and closed his hand like a mouth. "Yeah,yeah." He ticked off with his fingers. "Don't forget. Reckless, loudmouth, vulgar." He threw his hand back. "But that's what makes me so AWESOME!" He ended his sentences with. "Right, Cyrus?!" He shifted his visor. Call it a habit. "Ness. You are a Pure Melody. You need to act like it." Ninten crossed his arms in seemed a bit hurt. "Fine." Ness stormed into his room. Ninten smiled slightly. "I think we really got through to him!"Cyrus groaned quietly. "Right, Cyrus?" He asked as they walked out the door. All ignoring the stuck child."Guys?"

Later that night, she's still trapped in the shell. She was at least able to sleep, that's good! Her slumber was interrupted by the temple door opening. She couldn't quite make out Ness's door opening. He stepped out, concealed in a cloak. He ran out the door. Pollyanna fell forward in her unlikely fast pursuit. The shell broke as if glass. "Ness…?" She followed him.

 _Gonna be late, gonna be late._ was all he thought

. He shapeshifted his form. Pollyanna couldn't see it because of the cloak, but he must not be wearing his hat. He ran through a hole in a abandoned warehouse. Pollyanna ran to the side and heard a introduction through the broken window. Mr. Carpainter began. Ness threw the cape away to reveal his wrestler form. Large body, pretty hairy, wearing a wrestling singlet. "For those of you befuddled by athleticism, you are about to see, the Runaway Is the single most hated wrestler in Beach City Underground's...HIS-TO-RYYY!" The crowd booed.

Pollyanna cringed at the negativity Ness was just happily egging it and drinking it up, especially since she could pick Kumatora and Duster in the crowd. "Alright ladies and gentlemen let's introduce his opponent, or should I say: Victim" He paused to chuckle. "The Log Ness Blogster!" It was obviously Mason Fryman. "I'm, um, I'm gonna end your reign of terror!" Ness didn't even turn around as he opened his eyes with a devilish look. He simply extended his arm and the Blogster ran into it, knocking him over. Mr. Carpainter laughed. "Well, that was quick." Pollyanna cringed again as the booes became louder. The Runaway placed his foot on The Blogsters chest as the crowd booed and yawned. "Yeah, yeah, I don't like it either but hey, what do you do?" Runaway picked him up with little to no effort and threw the teen into the crowd.

Pollyanna ran around the side as Ness burst out the door. He roared happily as he transformed into his normal, hatless self. Pollyanna snuck up behind him and attempted to pull him into a headlock. "Ness!" He grabbed her arms and flipped her onto her back, not knowing his attacker. His gaze softened. "What are you doing here?!" Her eyes were starry. "Are you a secret wrestler?" He peeked around, seeing if she was followed. He finally answered. "Yeah." She gasped and rolled onto her side, getting up. "But How? When? Why!" Her excitement made the Melody smile. "Come here. I'll explain." She ran over to the childlike PSI User. He whipped his arm over her shoulder. "In the ring, nobody can tell me what to do!" He laughed. "And if they try, I'll hit 'em in the face with a chair!" He shouted as he held up his fist. She slightly cringed at the image of Ness hitting people with a chair. "And they like that?" She wouldn't like being hit in the face with a chair. "Like it?" He raised an eyebrow before smiling again. "They love it!" His smile faded a tad. "Well, they hate it, but that's part of the fun y'know? E-everyone here gets that!" His expression became angry. "Ugh! You don't know what it's like having Ninten and Cyrus on your back all the time!" She crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me?!" She grabbed her hair and wrapped it around her neck, like Ninten's bandana. "Oh, Pollyanna!" She impersonated his voice. "I told you not to bring yogurt on missions!" It wasn't that bad. She flipped her hair to cover her face and talked really deep, as if that was how Cyrus spoke. It was pretty off, he was pretty half in half on pitch. "I'm not going to say anything, but I expect you to know that was wrong." Ness burst out laughing. "Let me be a wrestler with you! I'm so stifled!" Ness thought for a second. "Well, I haven't won the Tag Team belt yet. Okay, but you can't tell Ninten and Cyrus!" She smiled with galaxy eyes. "Deal!"

* * *

Pollyanna grabbed two ponytails and pulled up her hair into pigtails. She grabbed a ribbon, blue is of course the color.. She grabbed a shin length rose colored dress that she barely wears when not just sitting around. She grabbed a washable marker and drew little tears on it, so she wouldn't tear the nice dress. She slid it on and pulled on a pair of boots. She grabbed a black suitcase with a intricate symbol on woke Ness as she announced. "Are you ready!" She hopped down and slicked her dress back. "Presenting Runaway Billionaire!" She blushed slightly. "Rich only child of a wealthy family finds herself on the run to carve her family name in the soft stone called history!" Ness laughed. "You just came up with that?!" She snapped out of her imagination spell. "Well, yeah! What's your backstory?"

"Being a Runaway is cool." She giggled. "We'll work on that later."

* * *

Later that night, Mr. Carpainter announced. "Two lovely heroes in the ring tonight, they build hospitals for the sick and they build muscles that look slick! Give it up for... Concrete Heat and Chunk Truck!" Chunk Truck has a muscular and strong build and is a very large wrestler, he looks like he is wearing lumberjack clothes with a miner hat. Concrete Heat has a slim build and long wavy blond hair. He wears broken light grey concrete wrist-cuffs and slate blue boxer shorts and is shirtless. "Facing off The Runaway" He batted on his chest as Pollyanna excitedly bounced on the ropes. "And the newest competitor. Runaway Billionaire!" She smiled as she took in the boos. She knows it's all in the fun.

"Wow. That little girl's in the wrong schoolhouse. She'll get creamed." Kumatora dumbed down her faith in the young fighter. "From here.." Duster ate some of his popcorn. "She kinda looks like Pollyanna." Kumatora scoffed, "Yeah right. She wouldn't." She began to climb over to the arena, when Ness's large hand stopped her. "Polly, wait. I'm just using you to get the belt." He rubbed his hands together while looking at his opponent. "I'll do all the actual fighting." She was a bit surprised. The first thing she asked was. "Do i still get to wear the costume?" He smiled at her and replied. "I don't care." She gave a thumbs up. "Okay!"

The bell sounded. Ness ran at his opponent and gave him a hard elbow. "Oh! Devastating move by The Runaway!" The crowd booed. Concrete Heat began to sneak up on the seething Ness. "Oh! Look out! Look, look out!" The crowd cheered as Ness's head was trapped in a cone. Mr. Carpainter stood up. "What a gross usage of safety equipment, and your tax dollars." Pollyanna cringed. "That's not fair!"

"It may not seem fair, but anything goes in wrestling!" He may or may not have been talking to her as he fell back into his seat. "It does?!" He agreed. "Yes it DOES!" Looks like I half to do this!

"Hey! Chunk Truck!" She held up her suitcase as Ness fell over. "I'll give you 1000 street bucks if you throw the match!" Of course it was all fake money, used for play. The crowd booes again. "It looks like Runaway Billionaire is offering a bribe!" She turned over the case and patted it. Just like on T.V. He ran up to it. "Why? We could fill a thousand potholes with-" He was cut off by her clicking it open in his face. "OH SNAP!" Kumatora shot up, knocking over Duster's popcorn. Ness pulled off the cone and elbowed his back, winning the match. A blush appeared on her face as she waved her hand in a light bulb fashion. Also like on T.V. Ness grabbed her hand and praised. "Way to go!" She was held up to the booing crowd.

* * *

Each day, they would go to the warehouse. Ness would fight, Pollyanna would defend by using props.

* * *

They shared high-fives, about to head on a mission. Ness noticed that her bow was still on. He quickly pulled it free, leaving two pigtails.

* * *

Pollyanna threw coins.(also play) at Ness's opponent, really taking him out herself. She smiled at Ness as the crowd booes her action.

* * *

At the house, Ninten picked up a Street Buck she had dropped. Pollyanna snatched it away and hid it behind her back as she ran off.

* * *

She read the newspaper, but she threw it behind her. She had successfully tripped Ness's opponent.

* * *

They fly through the ranks. After the match before the title match, Pollyanna ran around Ness before jumping onto the ropes and throwing her ribbon into the crowd. Kumatora caught it and held it. "YEAH!" Her cheer was the only one she had.

During one match. notices the small pigtailed girl missing her bow. She was balancing a lot of drinks. "Record breaking heats tonight folks! Could it be? Runaway Billionaire has bought out our soda stand. Maybe she will share with her thirsty fans...oh!" She dropped them and acted like it wasn't intentional. She was booed and glowed with happiness. Kumatora laughed. She was wearing her ribbon like a bracelet. She got out of her seat and ran over to her.

"Hey! Billionaire! Can you sign this? It would be so cool!" She held out a red sharpie and a cup. "You couldn't afford it!" She slapped it out of her hands. Kumatora blushed as the crowd booed and yelled. Pollyanna immediately regretted her action. Kumatora began to walk away. "Woah... Never thought I'd see the day when a contender turned down his own fan." She threw the blue ribbon on the ground. "Wait! I thought we were just having some fun!"

"Runaway Billionaire, you are the cruelest creature on the planet!" She took the words in this time. She didn't want this. She felt tears well in her eyes. _The cruelest creature on the planet…_

* * *

The next Day, she sat in her "torn-up" dress looking at her ribbon. "Hey, Polly!" Ness jumped up the stairs. "Ready for the final match?" She stared at the ribbon. "Ness? Am I the cruelest creature on the planet?" Ness only laughed. "Oh, Polly! Those are just words people use to describe how they feel about you." Tears welled in her eyes as she hid her face in her knees. Ness ran over and grabbed her face. "Hey! You can't let anyone make you feel like garbage." She wiped her tears away. "Is..is that how you feel?" Ness turned and walked away. Not before saying. "I only feel, how I wanna feel."

Mr. Carpainter stood on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, fans of wrestling, Welcome to the tag team championships!" The crowd cheered. ! In the ring tonight: They stomped their way through the tournament and into our hearts, give it up y'all! Give it up! For Dashing Danny Doober and Handsome Hank Hackleschmidt! Only one thing would make these men look like better folks it's the tag team belt!" Carpainter turned to the Running Duo. "Standing in the way are the ruthless kings of the jungle, they'll eat your kids and fire your parents! Yes, it can only be The Runaway and Runaway Billionaire!" Severe booing sounded. Ness flexed and enjoyed it while Pollyanna cringed. She didn't wear the bow this time. She gotten used to it on Kumatora's wrist. The hate was specifically directed at Her.

"Man. People are really hating on her." Kumatora was holding up a sign that said. "Billionaire is a JERK!"

"She's awful because she hurt me specifically."

Ness hopped on the stage, but the lights suddenly turned on, revealing Ninten and Cyrus. They jumped onto the stage. "Ninten, Cyrus!" Pollyanna recognized them. "What are you doing!" Ninten shook his head. "What are WE doing!? He shouted back. "What is THIS?!" He held up a promotional flier, depicting a badly drawn Ness and glared at the small child. "I thought we could use some . Carpainter stood next to Ninten. "Looks like we have us some new opponents!"

"No you don't!" He turned towards the crowd. "This match is canceled!" The crowd objected. "What! Why?" Pollyanna asked. "Why!? I can't believe you've been sneaking off to...to this circus of violence! And you!" He turned to Ness. He whispered. "Using your powers on Humans!?" Ness was starting to become furious. "Isn't it enough that you're on my case all the time! But you have to ruin this for me too?"

"We aren't here to fight!" At Ninten's word, the crowd began to chant. "Fight!"

"Pollyanna, Ness." Cyrus finally spoke, he hates being in front of crowds.

"WHAT?!" Ness yelled. "Go back to the temple." Ness shoved Cyrus with a shout. "I DON'T WANNA!" Everyone, even Ninten gasped. "Don't do this." Ness threw a punch, only for Cyrus to deflect it. He summoned his gauntlet and shoved Ness into the wall, leaving a crater. Ness was thrown once more before his was able to grab Cyrus and squeeze him. Cyrus kicked him away, rattling the whole arena. Pollyanna noticed a microphone roll over to her. With a touch of feedback, she picked it up. "WAIT!"

They looked at her. "I want to tell you, The Runaway's backstory." Ninten looked confused but she continued.

"He was the wildest and most reckless kid on the streets. So wild the other kids couldn't take it." Ninten's hand fluttered over his mouth in shock. "So He went to find somewhere, he'd fit in. With other people, who felt misunderstood."

Duster nodded. "That really sounds like Pollyanna." Kumatora shushed him.

"That's why we're all here. To be wild and free, and body slam each other, and wear cool costumes, and make up nicknames and and uh... so can't we just have this? Can't we just wrestle? Cyrus walked over and dispelled his gauntlet. He picked up the microphone. "No." Everyone gasped, even Ninten. He blushed and looked at Ninten. "Because, we are...the Notorious League of...Wrestling Haters." He gestured to Ninten as if saying "Go with it and help me out" He understood. He grabbed the mic and Cyrus backed up. "That's right!" He leaned backwards and shook his fist. "We want to stop ALL wrestling everywhere!" He crossed his legs and the spotlight shined on him. No, really it turned on. "No! You gotta save wrestling!" Kumatora stood on a chair and cheered. "Runaway and Billionaire!" She held up her edited sign. "BILLIONAIRE IS _NOT_ A JERK!" They all began cheering them on. "We'll stop you!" Pollyanna said into the mic. "What a surprising turnaround! The Running duo are fighting back!" Pollyanna punched into her fist and Ninten acted like she punched him in the face. Ness grabbed Pollyanna by her arms and swung her at Cyrus, barely brushing him. He fell onto his back,as if a tower.

"They've taken down Captain Curly!" He noticed the Good Looking Duo with a Ladder. "It's the Good looking Duo! Are they planning on stealing the belt?" The two opened the ladder and gesture for Pollyanna. She gasped and began to climb. "They're actually helping Billionaire up!" Ness kneeled down to Cyrus. "Sorry for..sorry." He smiled a tad. "Sorry, too."

Pollyanna grabbed the two belts and held them up. "Runaway the first and Runaway Billionaire have claimed the Tag Team belts! They have become the Champions and saved wrestling!"

Everyone cheered. "But Kuma, I'm really confused."

"I love you, Runaway." Kumatora whispered, a single tear running down her face.

* * *

 _ **I'll see you guys I: Pollyanna's Lion! (OMG Why did I go so slow on this one? Sure, it isn't one of my favorite episode, but...ah, screw it. It's finished! Hope y'all are liking it!**_


	10. Pollyanna's Lion

A sand column collapsed, revealing the Pure Melodies. Pollyanna crawled over the newly formed pile. " ..thirsty." Ninten looked at the child. "It would be much safer if you stood up and walked." Pollyanna responded with. "This is how..you're supposed to act..in the desert." She stood up anyways, her head was concealed in a large sunhat but that didn't mean she was any less hot."Is this the thing?" She asked Cyrus. More columns formed and collapsed. "Yes. The power in these structures has turned aimless." Ninten stepped up. "It's building columns with no roofs, stairs that go nowhere! It's out of control!" Ness stood behind Pollyanna and said. "Then let's-" He used her as a push-off to roll down the hill. "Roll on over there." He laughed. "That was a bit unnecessary." Ninten commented. "Nan nani ni nun-nani nani. . Ness mocked in the same tone. He put his hands behind his back. "Excuse me?"

A roar ended their feud. "What was that?!" Pollyanna lifted her hat and looked for the source. "Let's go!" Ness called, as if taking her fear for que. "It would be best if you stayed here, Polly." Ninten and Ness walked ahead. "We'll be right back." Ninten said it as if they were going shopping. Such is Pollyanna's life. Pollyanna looked up at the tallest Melody. "What is something tries to eat me?!" Cyrus put his right hand on her head, below her hat. "Don't worry." He flicked some of her sweat at her. "Wet one, there's nothing out here that can harm you." Cyrus reassured before running off to join the team.

"O-okay.." She slid off the pile and walked over to a column, to which she sat down next to. "It's..so..desert." She pulled the hat down in an attempt to steal some more shade. She heard a growl. She lifted her hat to barely above her eyes. "What was that?" She scanned her area. She put on determination to attempt to mask her fear. "Nothing can harm me, I am the Wet One." She saw a silhouette, it looked like some sort of lion.

It looked at her. She jumped and ditched her hat, running behind a pillar. "Good thing this was here." As if on cue, it fell apart. She turned around and saw a blue lion with glowing white eyes. Its mane was turquoise and his coat was Munsell Blue. "Ah!" She shrieked and fell back. She crawled backwards but a sand wall appeared behind her. "Nono!" She protectively shielded herself with her arms.

When she wasn't violently torn apart, she looked up. The Lion yawned and fell over to nap. She stared at it as she got up. She cautiously approached it. She reached forwards, looking for any reaction that could be deemed "Enemy that can kill you"

She flinched and jumped backwards when the Lion's ear fluttered. She approached again, it looked up at her with normal eyes. She put her hand on it's nose. "Don't bite!" She recoiled. He did nothing of the sort. She put her hand back and petted his head, he leaned into the touch. "Aww. You wanted some attention. Cute!" She petted his paw and ran to his side for more pets. She brushed his mane. "Wow, so soft!" She buried her head into it. She sat by his side. "So..are you from around here? I'm here on business." She climbed onto his back. "I really like your blue fur!"

He began to groom himself, but was interrupted by her flopping onto his head. "You're like the oasis of the desert!" He rolled onto his side, knocking her off. She climbed back onto his side. "I've always wanted an animal friend." She scooted next to his face. "Like a rainbow trout. Or a Dragon! but fate had different plans for Pollyanna-" The lion wrapped his paw around her back. Her eyes went starry. "and her best friend Lion." A sand blast destroyed all the columns and structures, burying the newly acquainted duo in sand.

The two popped their heads put of it and shook their heads, the faint sound of Ness and Ninten arguing can be heard. "Bubble it,Ness!" They were walking over. "No. Stop being jelly Ninten! Ain't no peanut butter here! My kill, My keep!" He tossed a Arsenic pillow with a Apple green core in the center. "I'm not a fruit spread! And I'm not jealous either! Just Be careful, If you drop it, it'll rebuild everything!"

Lion's eyes glew as he looked at the pillow. "Oh! Ninten, Ness and Cyrus are coming back!" She turned to Lion with a goofy smile. "Quick!" She grabbed his mouth and forced it open. "Put you're mouth around my head." They summoned their weapons. "Pollyanna! What is that?! What are you doing?!"

She stepped in front of the Blue oasis. "Stop! He's totally tame!" She promised. "That's impossible." Ninten counter. No way that animal is tame. "No! It's true, I taught him to say "I love you!" She grabbed his mouth and forced it open to say. "I love you!" Ness dispelled his weapon, "Aww. I love you too." Ninten and Cyrus dispelled their weapons. "Get your hands out of that things mouth. We have to get the desert's glass out of the desert." Ninten attempted to take it from the shorter Psi User. "I got it!" He pulled it away and walked forwards. "Let's go, Pollyanna." Cyrus states as he walks away. "One second!" She turned towards her Desert Buddy. "Hey Lion, I gotta go. I had a lot of fun, I feel like you really get me." She was met with a blank stare. She put a finger to his mouth. "Shush. It's hard enough for the both of us." She ran off the join the others. "It needs to be contained!" Ness scoffed. "Don't worry. I know exactly where to put it."

* * *

They built a pillow fort, topped with the Desert Glass as the crown. Pollyanna and Ness napped underneath it. A scratching sound stirs Pollyanna into consciousness. "What was that?" Ness covered her mouth, half asleep. "All I hear is your mouth." She spoke through his hand. "I thought PSI Users didn't need sleep." He put his hand down and turned his head.

"We don't. Feels good though." She crawled out of the fort, grumbling under her breath. "Probably some kid trying to sell something." She grabbed the door. "Hold your britches!" She threw it open and saw a glowy eyed Lion! "Lion!" She gasped. "Oh my gosh! This is so surprising!" She patted his mane. "You came all the way back here for little ol' me?" He attempted to go inside. "Whoa, hold up!" She pushed him back and shut the door. "Not yet, Ness is pretend napping." She nonchalantly waved her hand. "But are together! Now we can do everything best friends do!"

She sat Lion at the bottom of the cliff near her house and shouted down to him."Okay, here I come. I'm gonna jump. Get into position, ready?" He remains still, unwavered by her. She made a motion to jump, to get a reaction. "And, catch me! I'm jumping!" She made more motions. "Catch me! I'm falling! Do it, catch me I'll die!" Lion looked up at her, unamused. He moved over as she walked to him. " , you're not into this-" She fell off the cliff and landed on her face. "Game."

* * *

She held up a small yellow tennis ball.

"Okay, gonna throw this ball. Here it comes!" She winds her arm back and threw. It landed a few feet in front of the still Lion.

"Whaaat?! That throw was _so_ good!" She ran over and picked it up "Lion, all you gotta do is catch it in your mouth, see?" She tossed it up and caught it in her mouth. Lion remained indifferent. She spit it out. "Ew." Lion Turned. "You don't like that one either." She grabbed his mane. "Hold on! I know something you'll love!"

* * *

She lead the Lion down the boardwalk. "Fish Stew Pizza! Cats love fish, Everybody loves Pizza! You'll L-O-V-E this!" She looked in the window and saw Mason and Saturn. "Whoa, Busy day! Let's blow some minds!" She walked in, the two looked at their friend and saw she was talking to something. "Hey guys!" She waved."I'm doin' okay. Just getting some , Ana." She leaned against the counter. Kofi walked away as Ana asked. "What are you having, Anny?" She's like that one friend who calls her by the other half of her nickname resviour. "One large. Extra fishy, please." Ana typed in her order.

"You must be hungry." She turned around. "No. I'm ordering for two." Mason did a spit take and jumped out of his seat. "Pollyanna's Pregnant?!" Everyone stared at him like " _Do you even know who she is_?" She shook her head. "No. But I do have a bug blue lion outside!" Ana smiled. "You aren't 'Lion' are you?" She laughed. "That's funny. But I'm not." Mason objected."I believe you! Lots of weird things happen in Beach City! You would know if you read my blog, Keep Beach City Weird!" He turned his computer around. "I also have stickers!"

Pollyanna gestured to the door. "Just go outside and find out." Ana, Saturn and Mason all filed outside. "This is amazing!" She heard Mason and smiled. "It' invisible!" She jolted. She ran outside and looked for her companion. "He's not invisible! He's blue!" Mason felt around for anything furry. "How can he be invisible and blue?" Ana crossed her arms. "There's nothing out here, Mason. Anny was Lion. Sorry for using the same pun twice." She walked back inside. Mason walked back inside. "Bet you aren't even pregnant." He mumbled. "Wait! I'm not lying! He's real!" She turned to Saturn. "Saturn! You believe me, do you?" He wore a mad face and only huffed.

* * *

She was walking back home when she saw Lion clawing at the door, leaving claw marks on the screen door. "Hey!" She ran over and yelled. "You left me at the Pizza shop! I looked like a fool! I had to eat an entire pizza all by myself!" Lion's eyes were glowing again as he broke down the door, jumping inside. "Lion! Lion. no!" He looked at the still napping Ness and the Desert Glass.

He roared to knock it over. Surprisingly, Ness didn't stir. "What was that about?!" He looked at the Desert Glass. "The Pillow?" She ran to where it landed and picked it up. "Is..is this what you want?This pillow? I've been trying to play with you, and feed you, because I thought we were best friends. Did all of that mean nothing to you?" Her voice wavered.

Lion looked up and jumped next to her. "Agh! Fine!" She ran down the steps and ran outside. "I don't care!" She held it like a Frisbee. "If you want it, Take it!" She threw it onto the beach. The sand shifted, creating columns. She gasped and ran to get it. "Pollyanna!" Ninten and Cyrus were on the porch. "The Desert Glass, it's rebuilding its castle." Ness walked out the door. Ninten turned to him angrily. "Why didn't you bubble it earlier?!" He shrugged. "Welcome to shrug city, N." He sighed and turned to the young girl. "Don't move! We're coming!"

"Okay!" Then sandstorm blasted around her. She pulled herself into the eye. Sand spiraled everywhere. Columns appeared and the pillow's castle seized. "The pillow! I have to get it!" She looked at a set of stairs. She climbed them. She screamed when they crumbled. She leapt onto a column and screamed.

The Pure Melodies saw a wall appear before they could run to her. Cyrus summoned his gauntlets and gave a swift punch...which did nothing. He punched again..and again. "This wall's not moving!" Ninten covered his eyes. "We need to get through before anythi-" Ness's scream cut them off as he was launched upwards into the storm.

Pollyanna climbed onto the column and jumped to the next one. Her footing caused it to crumble. She screamed and climbed the stairs, jumping to another column. She could see the pillow, but her column broke. She fell and grabbed one that was jutting out of the castle. A single brick popped out. The one she was holding onto. She screamed as she began to fall to her doom.

 _ **Swoosh!**_

A shadow caught her and she saw that Lion was saving her! "Lion!" She grabbed his mane as he jumped on two columns to reach the bare sand. "You didn't come here to steal the pillow! You came to protect us from it!" He roared as if to say. " _Now you understand_ "

Pollyanna looked at the top. "It's up there!" It surrounded itself with walls. "It's putting up defenses! How are we gonna get up there!" Lion roared a sonic roar again. Just like before. It decimated the sand spikes. "Sounds good! Let's go!" She leaned in as if riding a horse. Three pillars blocked them, but Lion was ready. He roared again, making them collapse in a bridge like fashion. Lion ran forwards and Pollyanna hung onto his mane. "Now!" He roared as she stuck out her hand.

In a split moment, she snatched the Desert Glass. They both roared. Lion landed, Pollyanna went flying forwards holding the pillow away from the sand. The Pure Melodies got up out of the sand. Pollyanna nervously laughed.

* * *

Ninten bubbled it, saying. "We should have done this in the first place." Ness crossed his arms. "In my defense: I forgot."

Pollyanna turned to Lion. "I guess this is goodbye. We had some good time, but I'm sure you have other magical things to smash with other magical kids." She moved his mouth,putting words in his mouth.

"I love you, Pollyanna! I want to stay with you forever!" She gasped. "You do!? Guys, you hear that?!" Ninten looked from Lion to Cyrus. "Are we really going to let her keep that?" Cyrus shrugged. "We kept Ness." Ninten burst out laughing, while Ness crossed his arms and looked away. "Kept Ness! Oh, Cyrus! That's priceless!" He grabbed his left wrist as he bent over in laughter. "Yay! Lion!" She made him wink. "Wink!"

* * *

 _ **If i do say so myself, Lion is one of my favorites. You just can't make him do crap! I didn't want her to have a wolf...well I ALREADY WROTE THIS SHUT UP. HAVE A LION LICKER!  
**_

 _ **Lion is Lion, just blue.**_

 _ **I'll see you guys in: Arcade Mania!**_


	11. Arcade Mania

The Pure Melodies walked in a cave. It was dank and cold, so Pollyanna wore a large coat. Cyrus shushed the team. "This way." They follow but Pollyanna's coat swished around, creating some noise. Ninten whispered-yelled. "Pollyanna! This is a stealth mission. You're making too much noise! Take off the coat!" She shook her head. "But. What if I catch a cold?"

Ninten pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then why are you wearing shorts?" She looked down at her usual black shorts. "I can be quiet! Stealth!" She stuck out her arms. Cyrus put his hand to his visor. "We're getting close." Ninten nodded. "Come on, then." They all continued. Ness made an impression of her jacket's previous noise. "Ness!" Pollyanna turned around and reprimanded. "Pollyanna!" Ninten whisper-scolded, thinking it was her. "It wasn't me!" She looked at Ness. "Ness, stop! You're making me look bad!"

Her last word turned into a scream as her footing was caught on some unstable rocks. "Polly!" Ninten reached out to catch her. "Stealth!" She stated, sticking her arms out. She fell, hitting a rock but before she could hit the bottom, Cyrus was there to catch her. Her held her be his side.

A PSI creature falls out of the appears as a gigantic brittle star, with a massive disk and short arms. The upper portion of its disk appears as a giant mound of turquoise colored crystals with multiple geometric facets. The lower-half of the disk is colored dark turquoise. The arms are joined near the middle of the disk and taper to a point outwards, they are of a darker shade of turquoise. The ventral side of the disk contains a drill-like apparatus that can unfurl to reveal five turquoise colored arm, and appears to have fingers, that surround a mouth. It also had many little spikes jutting out of it.

It shot the spikes at the two, which Cyrus easily dodges while minding the vulnerable girl in his arms. "Pollyanna!" Ness and Ninten screamed as they jumped down from the cliff. Cyrus set her down as Ninten summoned his spear.

Ness picked her up and made a break for cover. "Come on, double dip." His crack at her hair didn't sway her concern. "W-what about Cyrus?" She saw him gracefully dodge a tentacle, only to jump on one and run on it. "Go Cyri!" She called his nickname. He jumped to the mouth and without a word, he dodged and elbowed all the tentacles in his way. He grabbed one and summoned his gauntlet. He punched the inside, pulling out a turquoise blue core, unlike Pollyanna's it's much deeper and has spikes

. He bubbled it and walked back to the others. "Whoa..You're so fast! How'd you even DO that?!" Ninten gasped. "Look! The little ones didn't explode!" They all rolled onto their tips and began to drill away. "They're drilling away!" Ness dropped Pollyanna and chirped. "I got this!" He dove head first into a hole. Not fitting at all. "Let them go." Cyrus commanded as he sent the bubble to the temple. "They're just parasites, if they cause trouble they'll answer to me." He walked over to Ness and pulled him out of the rock. He was holding his hat and stated happily. "I swallowed a rock."

* * *

Later that evening, Pollyanna leads the Melodies down to the boardwalk. "We've all be working so hard, I think we deserve a reward!" Ninten smirked. "You sound like you have something in mind." She laughed and spun around. "I'm taking you guys to the best place in Beach City!" Except maybe It's a Wash but.. She pointed to the building they stopped in front of. "Fun-land Arcade!" Ninten looked at Cyrus from the excited little girl. "Do we have anything better to do?"

"No. We don't." Ness flicked his hat away from his eyes. "Don't you need money for this place?" She laughed and turned around. "Don't worry! This one's on me!" She opened her jacket to reveal pockets full of quarters. "Welcome to a wonderland of funtronic gameventions!" She gestured to all the games. Ninten raised an eyebrow.

"Human's find such fascinating ways to waste their time." He felt someone grab his hand. "Ninten! Ninten! You'll love this one!" Pollyanna began to drag him away. "If you say so." She lead him to a game called. "Road Killer?" She put in some credits. "Yeah!" She pointed to the cars. "Pick a car and then go for it!" He pressed on one that seemed adequate. "Wait, which one of these is my turn signal?"

"None of them. Have fun!" She ran off to get Ness a game.

"Vrooom, Vroom! Kill the road!" The game called. "O-kay." Ninten stated.

* * *

Pollyanna let the balls roll to the end and picked one up. "Don't eat this." She instructed. She gave it to Ness. "Okay! This is Skeeball!" She demonstrated. "Roll the balls into the holes. More points, more tickets, more tickets better prizes!" She pointed over to the ticket booth in which handed Saturn a moped, who can barely lift it. "Wow. Saturn's the ticket master!"

"Cool." Ness looked at the ball. "Alright! Ski away!" She left to get Cyrus a game he'll like,while Ness smirked as if he had an idea.

"Cyrus! This game seems perfect for you!" She lead him to a game called "Teens of Rage!" She scrolled through the character as Cyrus observed it. "You seem like a...Joe Rock kind of guy." She let him in front.

"His special move is.." She moved her hands to make her point. ". Forward, forward, back, tap towards half circle, medium kick- Oh wait! Maybe that's an aerial move. Just punch and you'll be fine." She smiled. "Come at me, Punk!" The game anagozies. Cyrus took Pollyanna's word and punched the screen. "I did it!" It was unnoticable but his voice squeaked a bit. Kinda like Ness but..more hidden. Pollyanna sweatdropped. "Let's try something else." She didn't account for destruction.

She lead him to a game called Punch Buddy. "Here's a game you can punch!" She dabbed the boxing glove, turning it on. "Give it your best shot!" It said. Cyrus swatted it with his right hand, breaking it off it's hinges. "Tell my wife I'm sorry!" He put his left hand on his hip. "I win, again." Pollyanna laughed nervously.

She turned her head and saw a game called Meat Beat Mania. "Oh!" She pulled Cyrus over to it. "Meat Beat Mania! There's no violence in this game. Just shake the meat, to the beat!" She picked up two drumsticks and handed them to him. She got on her knees and put in the credits. "Are you ready? Let's heat it up!" The game begins and Cyrus performs well. "Wow, you're really good at this, Cyrus!" She sighed that he was occupied. "I'm gonna go see how the other's are doing."

She saw Ninten still at Road Killer. "You're horrible!" It demoted. "Stop saying that!" He pressed on the brakes and turned to Pollyanna. "Why am I doing so badly?! I haven't crashed into anything!" She shook her head. "Ninten, the point is 'You have to crash into EVERYTHING'" His eyebrows creased. "That's horrible."

"You're horrible!"

She heard Ness's raspberries. She ran over to Skeeball and saw Ness dropping the balls in the 1000 hole by climbing onto the machine. "Ness! What are you doing!?" He looked up and said. "Imma win a airplane!" He dropped the balls into the machine some more. She ran to the side and grabbed his arm. "That's cheating! You'll get us in trouble!" walked over to them as she pulled Ness off. "Do you guys know what happened to Teens of Rage?" She grabbed Ness's hand and said. "Let's run!" She pulled him to Ninten. "This place is fun." She ran to Road Killer and grabbed Ninten's wrist, causing him to crash. "You're fantastic!" She stopped at the exit and looked at Cyrus. "Cyrus! We're leaving!" He was still playing. "Punch Buddy! Who did this to you?!" Pollyanna jumped. "See you at home!"

* * *

The next morning. Pollyanna is sitting on her bed, eating cereal. Ness is laying on the couch. and Ninten is practicing with his spear. "So..What's today's mission?" She took a bite of Cereal. "I hope it's...fighting..a giant...Foot!" She looked at her bare foot. Ninten twirled his spear. "If we were supposed to fight a giant foot, Cyrus would let us know." He brought it down on his fictional target. "Yeah, Cyrus is the boss." Ninten place his spear by his side. "Well, we're all a team. Cyrus just has heightened perception that guides us towards our mission objective." Ness nodded. "He's the boss."

"So where is he?" She took a bite and said with a mouthful. "Fighting the foot?"

"He's not "fighting the foot". You know Cyrus goes off on missions without us all the time. He's probably doing something very important." Ness sat up. "Oh wait! Pollyanna, I just remembered! Cyrus had a special mission for you!" Her eyes widen. "Really?!"

"Yeah! You have to..um." He pointed upwards at the stairs. "You have to slam your face into that bowl of cereal." She smiled. "Accepted!" She did as told. Ness fought the urge to laugh. "Good job, Pollyanna! You stopped the foot!" Ninten looked at him annoyed. "There is no foot!" Pollyanna set the bowl aside. "Not anymore!" She put her face to her blanket and cleaned off her face. "Welp, now that that's done, time to comb the beach for quarters with my-" She picked up from the crease off her bed. "Metal Mutt!"

On the beach, she waved her metal detector around. It began to bark. She moved it aside with a smile and dug her hand into the warm sand. She pulled out a silver dollar coin. "Silver dollar?! Useless!" She threw it behind her. She continued to comb. It barked again."Better not be another bottle cap."

 _How does garbage get down here anyways? Ness._ She pulled out another Metal Mutt. "Double Dogs!" She laughed. They both picked something up. She turned and saw a quarter! "Yes!" She grabbed it...only for it to attach to her hand. "Ah! Get it off!" She flailed her arm up and down and it flew up. It formed into a drill and came down.

"AH!" She rolled forwards and grabbed her Metal Mutt, panting. More of them came up from the sand and shot themselves at her. She swung her "weapon" at them. When they passed, she saw that they took it's head off! They got back up and shot at her. "Ah!" She fell over.

"Pollyanna!" Ninten called. He and Ness stood in the way. "Look! It's the little guys!" He grabbed Ninten's waist and pulled him aside. Ninten summoned his spear and Ness punched at them, but they're too many and too small. They began to rain on them, forcing them to flee. As if reading each other's mind they grabbed Pollyanna by the underarms and pulled her to run on her own. They appeared from the ocean and drilled into the side of the rocks. They seemed to be everywhere! They ran onto the boardwalk, the Drill Parasites coming out of the wood. "They're everywhere! How did we not see this coming?!" Ness covered his head. "We need Cyrus!" Pollyanna called.

"We don't know where he is!" Pollyanna turned her head as she thought. _Meat Beat Mania._ She turned and booked for the Arcade. "Pollyanna! Where are you going!"

She ran into the arcade and saw Cyrus was still playing, while Saturn was watching as he was at a really difficult level. "Cyrus.." She had to catch her breath. "You gotta come quick. Cyrus, those little guys are back and they're a problem!" She remembered his words.

She noticed his score and level. "Whoa, I've never seen anyone get this far. B-but you gotta get back and help the others" He ignored her. "Cyrus?" She pulled at his legs.

"Cyrus,come on. Cyrus hey, this is serious, Ness and Ninten are in trouble." She climbed onto his side. "Cyrus! Why. are. you. so. hard. to. climb?!" He climbed atop his head and waved her hand in his face. "Cyrus!?"

She removed his glasses and saw something..strange. On the left. He had a green eye. On the right. He had a blue eye. On the TOP. He had a deep aqua eye. It was moving in sync with the game. Cyrus had three eyes. The game agreed with her. "That's rare." She gasped and dropped his glasses. "Omigosh!" She fell off his neck and back to the floor.

She looked at the plug in. "I'll save you,Cyrus!" She unplugged the game. Cyrus threw the drumsticks in the air and his hands sparked. He brought his hands to the machine and electrified it. He caught the drumsticks and continued from where he left off.

She looked outside and saw Ninten deflect one away. "The rhythm has him." She reached in her pocket and grabbed two quarters. "The only way to defeat the beat. Is with meat!" She inserted the coins and grabbed a ham controller. The screen signalized her arrival. "I have to win!"

The game began "Let's meat it, prepare your meats!" She began to shake the meats, but was nowhere near as good as Cyrus was. "Player one wins! You're toast player two." She gasped and put in two more quarters.

The game continued, she tried her hardest to sync to the rhythm but she couldn't. "Player 2 barbecue!" She could hear her friends battle outside. She pulled out two more quarters. "Last chance!" She performs better, and faster. "This is it!" She struck a pose. She still lost.

She sank to her knees. "No...I can't do it." Saturn was just sitting there, enjoying the show. "Cyrus, please! Snap out of it!" Tears welled on the corner of her eyes. "What's the matter with you?!" She stood up and ran in front of him. "You need to stop playing.-" She grabbed the grill accessory. "This. stupid." She began to tear it off it's hinges with strength she didn't even know she had. "Game!" She tore it off and screamed at it. She brought it back and forth, destroying the beat with meat. She sank again to her knees.

Cyrus's third eye closed. He fumbled for a moment and regenerated them back. _Close one_. "Good job. You won." Mr. Carpainter ran over. "You! It was you breaking my games!" Cyrus jumped over him and outside. "Ness, Ninten, now!" They joined at his side, all jumping off. "Wait! I can help!" Carpainter grabbed her by her wrist. "Oh no, no 't you go flippity flopping out of here."

Later, Pollyanna was sweeping the floor. She saw Cyrus kick a parasite and jump away."Yeah!" She twirled the broom as if Ninten's spear. walked by with Punch Buddy, "I'm working!" She continued to sweep. She saw a quarter. "Sweet!"

* * *

 _ **Okay...Insert funny things here!  
**_

 _ **I love this episode so much. I had a little trouble figuring out what Cyrus's eye color would be, but I think Aqua would suffice. Guess. Everybody who i haven't told. (Which is only Randal..unless he told) GUESS. *Laughs***_

 _ **EDIT!: In "Pollyanna's Lion" I said "Mason" instead of Asher, like i said in "Frybo" Reason is...it was a working name and I liked it. I forgot I even called him Ash. Which do you guys prefer?**_

 _ **Okay, I'm going to go look at more Steven Universe AU'S! I'll see you guys in: Giant Fusion! (Hint HINT! GUESS!)**_


	12. Giant Fusion

Ness and Ninten sat on the beach, locked in a game of checkers. Pollyanna sat, perched on a life guard tower, armed with water balloons. Ness was completely soaked, his hat sitting in his lap. Ninten was, however, completely dry. Ness moved his piece, taking one of Ninten's pieces. "haha! Take that!"

"Wow, Ness. I'm impressed." He smiled. Pollyanna threw the balloon at Ninten. "Your move, 'Ten!" Ninten looked at the young PSI User. "Polly? Are the water balloons, necessary?" She nodded, she cradled them in one arm and held one in the other. "Yeah! It's so every move matters!" Ninten closed his eyes. "It's checkers. Every move matters anyway!"

Ness chuckled. "Seems like you're a sore loser" He grumbled, holding back his anger. "I'm not a sore loser." He grabbed his piece and defeated Ness in a single move. "Because I just won the game!" He smirked. "What!" He looked up at Pollyanna. "Oh! Here it comes!" She pelted the Melody with the remaining projectiles. He fell back as Ninten stood up.

"Ah, feels good to lose." He cleared his throat. "I'm certain that isn't the attitude you use in battle?" He looked up and put his hat on. He stood up, seemingly drying instantly. "Ugh. You're no fun anymore! This is why we never form Jaylon." Ninten bent down and pointed at him. "We don't form Jaylon because you're difficult and a mess." Ness got in his face. "We don't form Jaylon because you're uptight and-"

Pollyanna chose that time to jump down and pry them apart. "Guys! Who's Jaylon?" Ness smiled. "Oh,It's the two of us, Mashed together." He interlocked his fingers. "Oh please! Is water just Hydrogen and Oxygen, mashed together?" He did something similar to jazz hands.

"Um…" They both looked clueless. He sighed. "Analogy wasted." He moved the checkerboard aside and got onto his knees.

"Look here, Polly." He manipulated the sand into little them. "When we synchronize our forms," He moved them as if dancing. "We can combine out forms into a single Fusion Core named Jaylon." Ness stomps on them. "'Cept I don't dance like that." Pollyanna was bouncing on her feet. "Wow! Tell me more about Jaylon!" Ness smirked, "Well, he's a ultra powerful, stone-cold Johnny. That parts me." He pointed his thumb at himself. "He's also kinda tall," He whispered to her. "That part's Ninten."

"What Ness is trying to say is, Jaylon is an amalgam of our physical and magical capabilities fused into a single entity." He placed his hands together, only for Pollyanna to eagerly take them. "Cool! Can you do it now?" Her eyes went starry. "C'mon, form Jaylon!" Ness scoffed. "We only form Jaylon when completely necessary." She was about to continue but the sound of the Warp Pad caught their attention. "Cyrus's back!"

In excitement she burst through the door. She ran up to the Melody. "Did you bring me something?!" Cyrus handed her a igneous rock. "A rock! Cool!" Well, quite the opposite.

She felt it as Ninten asked. "Was your mission a success?" Cyrus nodded. "I have located the Geode beetles of Heaven and Earth. We should split up to retrieve them." Ness scoffed and looked up. "Well, I'm going with, not Ninten." Ninten smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Well that's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people" Pollyanna looked up from her rock. "Is him talking about me?"

"I go alone. You three go together." Ness and Ninten stared at Cyrus incredulously. Pollyanna didn't mind, she would get to go! "What?Why?" They both asked in unison. "The Earth Beetle is in the bottom of a Boiling Lava only I can swim in Lava." His cores glowed and he summoned a pair of goggles over his usual visor. "You'll find the Heaven Beetle at the top of the Sky Spire. It's safer."

Ness rolled his eyes. "You mean boring-er." Ninten turned towards him and corrected. "You mean more boring." He smirked. "So you agree with me?" He jumped. "Ugh. Come on, you two lets go." Ness and Ninten walked to the Warp Pad. Pollyanna smiled and put her rock on the ground. "Polly." She looked at Cyrus. He smiled slightly and saluted much like she does. "Keep the harmony." She saluted back. "No problemo! Today will all be about Harmon-" She was cut off by the Warp. "Ny!" She fell onto her backside.

She sat up. "Whoa! This is where the heaven beetle lives?" She asked as she stood up. "Apparently." Ness straightened his hat. "All the way at the top." Pollyanna smiled and intertwined her fingers.

"So when you fuse, do you turn into a regular sized giant person, or a giant, giant person?" Ness groaned as he stepped off the warp pad and went ahead.

"Does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm?" Ninten stepped off as well, waving for her to follow. "Come on, Pollyanna." She follows. "Wait! These are very important questions!" They come up to a long stair case.

"Woah. A lot of stairs." She stops as they climb them. "Why don't you form Jaylon and give me a piggyback ride?" She got simultaneous denies as she runs up the stairs to catch up.

"What if you ate something? Do you guys share a stomach or are they separate? That would be gross." They stop next to some bushes. Ninten shields his eyes from the sun, seeing how far they have left. The bushes rustled. Pollyanna jumped, while Ness and Ninten. A mountain goat jumped out, eating a thicket.

The melodies jumped when Pollyanna screamed. "Ah! It's magical goat guardian! Hurry!" Ness jumped in panic. "Form Jaylon before it kills us all!" She covered her head, a tiny smile evident on her face. Ninten facepalmed. "Pollyanna." He walked over to the goat. "We only form Jaylon in deadly situations" He gestured to the animal. "Does this look like a deadly situation?" His only answer was getting bite on the hand. "Ow! Hey!" He pulled his hand away. "Bad mountain goat!" The goat only bleats. Ness laughed so hard, that he doubled over. Pollyanna sighed. "I'm never gonna see Jaylon." Her hair fluttered in the wind as she sang.

 _All I wanna do is see you turn into, A giant person.A giant person._

She threw her head back as Ness sat up. Ninten walked over with the goat following.

 _All I wanna be is someone who' gets to see a giant person._

Ness looked at Ninten, and he gave the same. They continued to climb, and she kept singing. On a ladder made of stone.

 _all I wanna do is help you turn into a giant person_

Ninten trekked a little dirt on Ness's face, who acted innocent

. _A giant person, All i wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant person._

They began to cross a river. Ninten carefully crossed, but a red shark startled him enough to make him fall into the water, it shapeshifted back into Ness.

 _oh, I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together._

They began to cross a rope bridge. Ness stopped Pollyanna and began to jump.

 _if you give it a chance, you could do a huge dance because you are a giant person._

But they were halted by Ninten, who started shouting at Ness. Pollyanna pulled them into a hug.

 _you might even like being together and if you don't, it won't be forever_

But they turned their heads away. By now, she was riding on the goat, who she dubbed Lyan.

 _But if it were me, i'd really want to be, a giant person, a giant person. All i wanna do, is help you turn into, a giant person._

They stopped on a cliff, over looking some floating rocks? Lyan jumped out from under her, causing her to fall. He jumped on the rocks, clearing them easily. "Oh! Wait up, Lyan!" She runs to jump, but Ninten stopped her.

"Wait! Pollyanna, I don't think you can make those jumps." She smiled and intertwined her fingers. "Oh! You should form Jaylon! Then lay across the rocks like a bridge!" Ninten put his hands on his hips. "We don't need Jaylon for this." She sat on her knees.

"Please! It would be easier!" Ness smirked and picked her up. "Not as easy as this!" Next thing she knows, she soaring thru the air. She landed on the rock and steadied herself, Ness jumped to her and crossed his arms. "Wow. That was a really good idea, Ness!" He nodded. "Yep, I'm full of 'em." Ninten nearly screamed at the possibility of his own teammate, possibly throwing their charge into the clouds below. "It's fine, Ninten! Super safe!" She tilted backwards and Ness stabilized them as they jumped. Ness stomped, causing Pollyanna to slip, and fall off. "AHH!" She screamed.

Ness's eyes widen and Ninten nearly screamed himself. They seemingly read each other's mind. Ness summoned his whip and pulled it around him as he dove to catch her. They quickly embraced and Ness yanked them up. They all landed on the rock. Pollyanna smiled at them. "That was great! How you guys worked together. Why don't you do that more often?" They both look away, stubbornly.

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the top. "I can't..feel my legs anymore…" Pollyanna stretched. She noticed a small temple surrounded by a pool of water. "Hey, look at that!" She kneeled next to the small temple. "It's a tiny temple!" NInten walked over. "Just where Cyrus said it would be." Ness leaned against the wall. "It should be inside." She closed one eye and peered inside. "D'aw. There's a little beetle bed. Awo, and some little beetles bongos. Oh, and a little beetle baby book!" It was all so cute! Ninten peered inside as well. "But where's the beetle? It wouldn't leave, would it? Oh, it could be anywhere!"

Ness chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you should freak out some more. It would really help." Ninten walked over. "I can't believe your attitude, Ness! and now, you're just slouching here doing nothing!" Ness straighten, not to appease him, but to get in his face. "Hey, it's not my fault the beetle isn't there. Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me!" A literal squawk was heard in the distance, causing Lyan to bleat. "Guys! Stop, you're scaring Lyan!" She put herself in between them.

Just then, a huge bird emerged from the lake surrounding the tiny temple. It takes the form of a massive, purple, bird-like creature with large, broad wings, thin, stick-like legs, and a comparatively small tail. It has dark purple feathers covering most of its body with lighter purple plumage on its chest and belly. It has a huge jagged beak that extends to its forehead and is able to hold a large number of objects and has no visible eyes.

It flew down and ate Lyan, shushing it. Pollyanna gasped. "My son…" Ninten quickly summoned his spear and twirled it. He threw it like a javelin at the bird, who in turn ate it. Pollyanna screamed.

Ness grabbed her hand. "In here, guys!" He lead her inside a small room in the temple. "It swallowed my spear!" Ninten pointed out the obvious. It chewed and chomped at the door. "Guys! Now's the time to form Jaylon!" The bird begins to peck at the roof, acting as some sort of took off his hat,it still not being a part of his form. Pollyanna sat on the floor and watched as Ninten and Ness walked adjacent from one another.

(Play Amalgam) They both bowed, their cores glowing. Ninten spun and held his arms up. He peeked at his partner, who was club-dancing. He looked at him with a look that said. "Who is dancing right?" He grumbling as he twirled. Ness slid over as Ninten offered his hand. Ness hastily took it and pulled him into a dip. Ninten's arm hit his face and he bumped his head on the ground. Their forms glew and grew taller. But the light swirled and they both fell to the ground. Ness sat up, his hair puffing messily.

"Wanna try that again? With less hitting me in the face this time?" Ninten sat up. "It would have worked if your dancing wasn't so erratic and formless!" Ness walked over to him. "Oh, so it was my fault? Hoho! You weren't even trying to sync to my dancing!" His voice squeaked. "You should know how i dance by now!" They began to shove each other. "Stop!" They looked at Pollyanna. "Please, can't you guys get along before that bird-" The ceiling broke open, revealing the bird right above Pollyanna. She screamed and tried to run, but she was swallowed whole. "POLLYANNA!" They both shouted.

She screamed as she tumbled around the bird's insides. She was scared and disgusted. She screamed when she saw a boney goat head. She heard a bleat. "Lyan!" He was sitting on top of a pile of junk, chewing on something.

"How can you eat at a time like this?!" She focused on what he was eating. "Is that the heaven beetle?! Can I see it?" She began to pry it from the goat's mouth. It pulled back. "Hey! Be a good goat and give me the magic bug!" The pile collapsed. "No!" He pushed against her and bleated. "B-bad goat! You're no son of mine!"

She screamed and He ran when a giant tan arm penetrated the bird, it tilted and moved its fingers, as if looking for something. 3 more did the same and one grabbed Lyan. "Lyan!" She screamed as she too, was grabbed. She was pulled out of the bird and a figure let go off the bird as it disintegrated. It splashed in the water, where it released Lyan. Pollyanna looked up.

It was a large man with 4 ebony black hair sat on his chin and was puffy. He wore a large bandana with a music note on it. His outfit composed of a low cut striped t-shirt with various shades of red-violet. His eyes stared up at the cord had violet-blue eyes.

"J-jaylon?" The shards transformed into beaks with wings. Pollyanna could feel his hold on her tighten, silently saying. "Hold on!" He swiftly back-flipped away and jumped over the temple. He jumped across the gap, landing on the main spire. He set Pollyanna down, who screamed the whole trip down. "Stay low." His voice was stubborn and smooth, yet maternal and caring. Pollyanna's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stepped forwards. He summoned Ness's whip, and Ninten's spear. He combined them into a bow. Two arms to hold in, two to notch it. He notched an arrow just by pulling the string. Pollyanna's had to shield her eyes for a moment as light grew around the took a breath and let it loose. All the birds poofed and were bubbled all at the same time. He turned towards the starry eyed child. He held out a hand. She took it and was able to notice that he had about a head or two on Cyrus. She suddenly turned shy. "Um...Do you know who I am?" He chuckled. " _All you wanna do. Is see me turn into._ "

"A giant person." She gasped.

* * *

Cyrus was drying off his hair when the two(?) Warped back in. "We're back!" Cyrus walked over and asked Jaylon. "The Heaven Beetle?" His pupils dilated. "I don't have it!" His form glowed and Ness and Ninten dropped to the ground. "Ness, you got distracted!" Ness looked at Ninten. "You were the one getting carried away with all those backflips!" Pollyanna gasped. She reached into her pocket. "I have the beetle!" Cyrus took it and said. "Good job, Polly." He put it in a container with the Earth Beetle and bubbled it. "I also see you helped your teammates fuse." They stared at each other in shock. "And all i had to do was get eaten by a bird!" Cyrus began to walk away. "Nice work. You'll be great at fusing one day." She smiled with her success, but realized. "I can do that too?!"

* * *

 _ **I love this one. I still wanted Steven Jr. to be a boy so I called him Lyan instead of Lyann.  
**_

 _ **Guys can be maternal right? I'm sure they can.**_

 _ **I'm still kinda on and off about the songs. I will do them. But how? Does this look okay to y'all?**_

 _ **See you guys next time in: ;C So Many Birthdays.**_


	13. So Many Birthdays

The pure melodies carefully tracked Ness's room. Pollyanna was ahead, holding a stick with one hand, her nose with the other. Ninten also had his nose covered. "How can you live like this?" Ness waved nonchalantly. "It was fine with me, until you guys started whining." He promptly retorted with "Whining?! The whole temple reeks!" Pollyanna prodded a piece of junk.

"I think I found it!" She threw her caution to the wind and picked up a cylinder of tinfoil. "What kind of magical alloy is that?" Ninten asked, holding his nose. She pinched the corners and opened it. A horrid smell escaped to them. "It's a burrito." Cyrus observed. "It's a Tuna Burrito from Aqua Mexico!" Pollyanna quickly searched her memory. "That place closed like..5 years ago!" Ness silently stated how much he cared as he took a bite. Pollyanna was visibly disgusted and Ninten just stared in horror.

In her recoil, Pollyanna noticed a picture. It depicted a Ness, whose hat is missing. Ninten, and Maria. They were helping people onto their boat. Cyrus was punching a shark...They were dressed oddly though. "It kinda looks like you guys and my mom." Ninten gasped in nostalgia. "Oh Polly, that is us!"He picked it up, away from the junk. She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Cyrus nodded. "The hardest part was getting the shark to pose." She pointed at their outfits. "Why are you dressed like old timey people?"

Ninten placed it to hang on a hook, attached to a pile. "Those are old timey people!" Her eyebrows furrowed. "So..that would mean…" She looked up at them "How old are you guys?!" Ninten smiled and held his own hands. "MUCH older than any human!" She had so many questions. "So you guys live forever!?" Ninten put his hands up. "No no! We don't age but we can still get hurt and die." Her smile faded. Ness groaned. Pollyanna looked at him with concern. He keeled over in sickness. "...But not from Food Poisoning." Pollyanna took slight relief in that and went back to bubbly sweetness. "I just can't believe you guys are like a bazillion years old! How do you find a cake big enough for all that many candles?" Ninten and Cyrus looked at each other. "We..don't celebrate birthdays." Her smile faltered in shock. "What?! Why not?!" He shrugged. "It's not our way." Ness attempted to listen as she pledged. "Well I can't just ignore this tremesty of injustice. I pledge that you will have your birthdays, with all the candy, cake and ice cream you've been denied." He promptly vomited.

* * *

On the beach, Pollyanna set up little decorations. Food, chairs, balloons, hats and even Lion! Ness sat on a large "throne" which was just a fancier chair than the others "And the Birthday King is Ness!" She completed his costume, a cape, with a crown. Ness looked at it with a smile.

"I hope you like it! Dad made it and it brings me special birthday luck each year!" She laughed as she grabbed a microphone. " _It might as well be your birthday!_ " She sang as it played a tune. " _So why don't we have a party?_ " She danced happily. " _Even if your age isn't real and your body's an illusion!"_ She noticed Lion playing with a birthday hat.

She ran over to him and grabbed it. "Oh, here! I-it goes like this!" She pulled it around his head and stuck it on. Only for him to attempt to take it off. "You're killing me,Lion." Ninten called. "Polly?" He picked up a balloon and held it up. "I know you put a lot of effort into..putting faces on things." He held the balloon to his chest. "But could it be that we're a tad...mature for this ritual." Ness walked over to him with a hat around his nose. "Boop." He snickered as he pressed it to his own long nose. "Gah!" He flew out of his chair and chased him. "You will remove that immediately!" Pollyanna gasped. "No!" She grabbed a bat with a red bow on it. "Here!" She presented it to Ness. "Aww, thanks! I'll use it all the time!" He motioned to hit Ninten with it. "No! It's for the Pinata!"

She held up a stick with a rainbow horse shaped pinata tied to it. Ness swung dizzily at it. "The Pinata is an ancient artifact from the ancient Aqua-Mexico." Ness nearly hits her. "Ah!" She screamed and ran to Cyrus, handing him the stick. Ness ran over and hit his shoulder. "Am? I? Getting? Closer?!" He hit his head, mushing his face. "Higher.." He peeked and put it back down. He leapt into the air and hit it into the ocean. "Nice! What next?" She looked towards the pinata. "Well, after you broke the Pinata, we were supposed to get candy." He gasped and looked betrayed. "Wait! You had candy and you didn't just give it to us?" She waved her hands, "There'll be plenty more sweets at Ninten's party! I promise!"

* * *

At the cliff facing Beach City, Ninten had a smile as he saw their young charge in a clown costume, her already strange hair now crowded in a puffy rainbow wig. The shirt was three sizes too big and she wore sandals that are most likely her dad's. She had white makeup on her face, with lipstick around her mouth and a red nose. Ness wore two hats like horns.

"Wow. That's a brave look, Pollyanna." She shook her head. "No! It's funny!" Ninten rose an eyebrow. "How?" She tried to explain but only put a hand to her forehead in frustration. "Oh geeze, I'm breaking character." She grabbed a piece of paper. "I wrote some jokes!" She picked one out. "Why did Ninten throw Butter out the window?" Ness looked at him skeptically. "You did what?"

"To see a Butter fly!" She finished. Ninten looked hurt while Ness stared in disbelief. "I never did that.." He looked at the young girl. "Polly, are you telling lies?" Her eyes widened.

"No! I-i know! Ninten, do you like pie?" He perked up. "I do like pie!" She smiled as she opened a basket. "Then you're in luck! I have one right here!" She pulled out a cream pie. She began to walk over. "I sure hope nothing happens to it!" She says, sarcastically. "I do too." She purposely tripped. "Whoops!" Ninten leapt to his feet and caught her. "Oh, Polly. Be careful!" He set her down on her feet. "You almost fell right on that-" He was cut off by her slamming her face into the pie. Ninten gasped. "See 'ten? It's funny!" Her makeup was runny. She saw Ninten Had retreated to holding his left arm and was whispering into Cyrus's ear. "Ninten says he's all partied out and wants to go home." Pollyanna took off the wig, letting her hair flow wildly out due to static. "This isn't going at all as plan. I have to throw the best party ever!"

* * *

At a empty lot, near the edge of Beach City, The melodies(sans Cyrus who was unreadable as always.) wore anxious looks. Well, Cyrus wore the costume. "Okay, there's no way you're not gonna _love_ this!" She pointed to three carts. She held up a purple kazoo. "It's kazoo racers! Ride a car, play a kazoo." She held out three more. "What more could you want?!"

Ninten whispered to Cyrus. "I think this is why aging makes humans,die!" Cyrus walked over to the smiling girl. " you for the birthday parties, but I don't think we'll need anymore." Her smile fell. "Why not?"

He took off the crown. "Our age is only an illusion and Ninten's pretty sure this ritual is more for human children." Ninten added, remorsefully. "Nothing against children!" Pollyanna shook her head.

"Children? Everyone gets to have birthdays, seriously, give it a try. You're never too old." She rolled one over to Cyrus. "We're just too big." Her smile completely disappeared, "You're not too big. Y-you just get in." She attempted to get in. "Uh.."

The sound of shapeshifting called their attention. "I can fit!" Ness called. He was in a war jeep, as a baby. "Which way to the baby war?" He drove away. "EAT TREAD, DIRTBAGS!" Normally, she would laugh, but now isn't normally. Her hand felt the wheel. "What if birthdays _are_ just for little kids? What if even _I'm_ too old?" Ness drove next to her and said. "No, you totally fit!" Ness picked her up and tried to stuff her in. "No. My bad, You are too old." She was stuck. "Are you okay?" Ninten asked. "I..I just need some time to think." She stood up and pulled the cart free. "Kazoo racers just seem undignified." She walked away.

* * *

In the mist of afternoon, she walked down the boardwalk, talking to herself. "I never realized birthdays meant leaving things behind. All these parties, ugh, so embarrassing."

Her core glew and her body aged into a young adult. Her shirt became smaller and her stomach showed. A few zits appeared and her hips became hair grew and reached her calf, it being at her waist earlier. "Oh, Saturn...So young..So innocent." She saw him in the arcade entrance, she walked in before she could see him use a screwdriver to break open the ticket slot.

"Whaker Man Jr.!" She blushed and crossed her arms. "I-i can't be seen playing little kid games like these! I need to play a more sophisticated game!" She turned to a game called. "Whaker Man!" She put a quarter and picked up the foam hammer. "It's Whackin' time. You're gonna get whacked!" She bopped the figure and chuckled.

* * *

Soon, she was back on the boardwalk. "Well, that was fun. But a girl on the cusp of Womanhood can't spend the whole day whackering." She noticed a clothing noticed a Help Wanted sign.

She aged into a full grown adult. Her hair sat at her ankle and her shirt barely fit her. Good thing she browsed the women's section. "I need a proper job!" She ignored the looks she got. She looked around.

"Surf Master? No." She moved it aside. "Love Doctor? I'm too squeamish." Her eyes lit up as she said. "This is the job for me!"

She exited the store wearing a t-shirt that read. "Professional Beach Babe." She put her hands on her hips. "This day went by so fast! I need a pick-me-up!" She walked towards the Big Donut. Her core glew again.

* * *

She entered the store, now a middle aged woman. Her blue hair was dimmed from it's usual electric vibe to a dull was surprised that she wasn't tripping over her Rapunzel like hair. A few wrinkled formed underneath her chin and eyes.

"Two of the usual please. I've had quite the day." She asked Kumatora. She leaned onto the counter as Duster restocked. "Ha, you must be confused Bud, I work here everyday and I've never seen _your_ mug before." Her eyebrows creased.

"Oh, Hardy har,Kuma!" The two teens looked at each other confused. "I used to make you know what? I've had a lot of time to think today and sometimes you gotta smarten up, act like an adult. Because one day, if you don't, everyone you know is gonna grow up without you." She jumped a little. "And then you won't have little Pollyanna to pick on anymore because I'll be a grown up too." Duster looked at her shirt, trying to connect her with Pollyanna. "Pollyanna...who?" He asked.

"Pollyanna Marilyn Universe! And I want that that donut!" She yelled as she pointed to the display. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened. "Ah!" She screamed and backed away. "Ma'am! Are you okay?!" Duster ran around the counter to her. "I'm..old!"

"And nuts!" Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm going to have to eat fiber cereal, all my teeth are gonna fall out, and then, I'll have to eat oatmeal and it'll be sugar-free!" She aged again, her wrinkles became evident and her hair stretched past her feet. She covered her eyes and sat down at a table. Duster put his hand on her back and shoulder. "I need to reverse this!" She looked up. Duster backed up with a slight smile, hoping she was okay. "I need a reverse birthday." She gasped slightly. "The king costume!" She muttered under her breath. She looked at Duster and Kumatora. "Will you help me into my birthday suit?"

Taking this the wrong way, Duster chased her out with a stool. "You better run!"

She ran past the side of the temple. A pain shot up her back as she ran. "Ah!" She yelped. She limped. "I'm..too..old for this." She aged into a elder, her orange hair gray, her blue hair black. She tripped in the sand and moaned. She looked up and saw a blue lion. Her lion. "Lion!" He quickly picked her up, as if a cub, and ran to the Melodies.

* * *

Ninten clicked a table's leg into packing position as Ness picked up balloons. "Y'know, Pollyanna was right, this is fun." He set it down. Ness looked at Cyrus who was still wearing the king costume. "You don't have to keep wearing that." He adjusted the box he held in his hand. "It makes me feel..important."

Lion ran up and dropped Pollyanna, lying next to her. Ness and Cyrus dropped everything and rushed to her side. "Polly!" Ninten covered his mouth. "What's wrong with her?!" Ness dropped by her side and held her head up. "She's okay, She's just really, really, really, really old."

"PSI Users can't die from aging..but she's half human." He started to tear up. "Can't we fix her?" She held up her hand. "My birthday suit..might help." Her voice was struggling, as if hard to breath. Ness gave her his full attention and looked at Cyrus.

Cyrus immediately took it off and gave it to her. "Good as new!...right?" Ness looked at their progress. "Thanks guys, but I guess this suit's all out of birthday magic. " She used all her energy to sit up. "We had a good run, huh?" Her breathing wheezed as she aged more. Ness looked distraught and Ninten was already crying a small river.

"More birthdays, now." Cyrus grabbed them and dragged them. Ness shapeshifted into a tiny car, in which Cyrus "rode"

"Check it out, B-day queen! I'm A tiny car!"

"Beep, Beep!" He transformed back and smiled at her.

Pollyanna only said. "Kids..stuff.." as she aged again. Ness gasped. He turned into a pinata. "Ooo! Pinata time!" She gave a small cry as she aged some more. Cyrus said. "It's not working!" His voice was calm, but under that visor, a green eye blazed and a blue eye watered. Ness ran over to Ninten "'Ten! Get over here!"

"I can't!" He cried. Ness picked him up and carried him to her. "FOR POLLY!" He planted him in the sand. He wore her clown costume. His eye watered as he retold the joke. "Oh, look, I have what, um, what appears to be a delicious pie." His voice broke and wavered. His hand shook as he looked at what such a happy and bubbly little girl had turned into. "I sincerely hope nothing happens to-" He sobbed, and yelled. "OH, POLLY!" As he shoved his face into the pie and cried into it.

"Are you trying to kill her faster?!" Ness yelled at him, taking anger as his key grief. He looked at Ness with sad eyes. He loudly sobbed as he ran to him. He grabbed him and hugged around his neck "Ninten!" Cyrus pushed them apart, going up to the woman. He picked her up by the shoulders and lifted her into the air. Ninten and Ness stared, tears still streaming down Ninten's face.

He began to violently shake the old woman with anger,fear and grief on his face. "CYRUS!" They ran over to him. "Wait a minute what are you doing?!" Ninten cried as he pulled at his arm. "Cyrus, Stop!" He did as told, as he set the dying girl down he said, "I thought..violence..would be the answer." She aged to the brink, her vision dimmed and she could barely hear..but she could see.

She saw Ness growl and saw Ninten pound on Cyrus as if it would help. He turned around and covered his eyes, tears falling out of his right eye.

"Would you guys..please.." They all looked over at her. "CONTROL YOURSELVES!" She de-aged into an adult. They all straighten and Ninten covered his mouth. "Oh!" She blushed, de-aging into a teenager, "Oh, i'm sorry i yelled! But i can't stand seeing you freak out like this!" She aged back into an adult. "W-what?" Ninten couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

"Polly, you're changing!" He realized. "Your age is fluctuating, I think your core is reacting to your state of mind." Ness screamed, "Polly! Stop feeling old!" Pollyanna turned into a teen, "But I wasted your time…" She turned into an old woman again. "We have such little..time.."

"POLLY!"

Ninten supplied. "You have to feel like yourself! Sweet and considerate and only occasionally obnoxious!" She turned back into a teen. "You really think I'm all those things?"

"Yes!" Cyrus nodded, "Why else would you throw us all those parties?!" Ness agreed. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" She turned back into her old self. "I am pretty great!"

"Oh Polly!" Ness and Ninten ran over to her and hugged her. Cyrus put his hand on her head. "We'll work on the rest, later." She lifted up the shirt and saw she still had full grown legs. She laughed as she danced around, feeling happy in her own skin.

* * *

 _ **Yeah! I hope I captured the emotion well. Cyrus's conflict, Ness's rage and Ninten's grief.  
**_

 _ **I made her middle name "Marilyn" because it's a variant of Maria. Having her middle name be Mary would be kinda...bland.**_

 _ **All my character are pretty young, I never write elders, so I hope I did this well.**_

 _ **Why do these episodes kill me and bring me back to life to kill me again?**_

 _ **Because I'll see you guys in: Kumatora and the Cool Kids...**_


	14. Kumatora and the Cool Kids

The Pure Melodies looked down upon a square cut,moss filled swamp. "This doesn't look good at all." Pollyanna jumped on some rocks and reached towards it. "What's wrong with it?" Ninten jumped. "Pollyanna! Don't get near that stuff!" Cyrus grabbed a boulder and threw it towards the rock she was standing on. It launched her into the air, to which she landed in Ninten's arms. "Polly's here!" Ninten set her down. "You need to be careful!" They looked at a duck, who landed on a log. It moss moved and swallowed the log, thankfully the bird learned it's lesson and flew away. "What is it?" Pollyanna asked. "Mass that Maria raised on the hill." Cyrus answered. "My mom planted that stuff?" Ninten turned towards the hill. He projected a hologram. "Mary would climb that hill and tend to the moss each Spring." It disappeared. "Now that Mary's...gone. The moss is on the move!" Pollyanna looked down at it. "It's lost…" Ness crossed his arms. "It ain't lost, It's gross." Ninten agreed. "Yes, but Maria loved it anyways. She saw the beauty in everything. No matter how gross." He smiled a tad. "Fortunately, I know exactly what to do in this situation!"

At the bottom of the swamp, Ninten stood in front of the others, who were sitting down. He smiled. He opened his eyes and spun around. "Twooooh!" He danced and brought his hands to his glowing core. "Haaaaaaaah!" Pollyanna smiled. She whispered to Ness. "This is why I get up in the morning." A white blorb came out of his core. Pollyanna walked up to him and caught it. It materialized into.."Is this police tape?" He grinned. "This is great! We don't even have to use magic! Human's will just see this tape and walk away!"

Cyrus stood on a knoll, as he pounded his fist into his hand like a baseball player. "Don't hold back!" Ness grabbed some of it and winded back. "I never do!" He threw it, to have Cyrus catch it and wrap it around a tree. Pollyanna ran in circles around a rock,pulling the tape to a tie. Ninten hummed as he pulled his work into a bow. "Perfect!" He sang. "Now we can think of a plan to get the moss back to the hill." Pollyanna smiled. "Any one wants to get some lunch?" The Melodies stared at him, as if to say no. "Just me then!"

* * *

She walked down the boardwalk, with the intention of heading to Fish Stew Pizza. "Gettin' me a p, gettin' me a za. Gettin' me a p-p-p-p-pizza! Gettin' me a p, gettin' me a za." She saw a girl leaning against the was wearing a t-shirt with a monkey on it, and she was holding a jacket. "Is that Kumatora? Kuma!" She tensed and covered her mouth, "Why now!?" She held up her hand. "Got a hi-five for you!" She ran towards her. "From way downtown!" Once she was next to her she whisper-yelled."No, Pol. No hi-fives!"

"O-kay." She placed her hand on her abdomen, only for her to swat it away. She laughed. "Polly!"

"So..how come you aren't at the Big Donut?" She walked forwards. "I don't spend my whole life at work." She flung it over her shoulder. "I do, other things." Pollyanna leaned against the wall. "Like leaning against this wall?" She turned around and half screamed. "What does it look like?!" She smirked. "Looks like, you are doing a bunch of nothin'" She flipped the jacket over her shoulder again. "That's the plan, P. Just playin' it cool today, y'know?" She put her hand to the wall and snapped.

"We are so much alike." She raised her discolored eyebrows. Her eyebrows are black (giving off her natural hair color), unlike Pollyanna's which are orange with blue spots if you look hard enough. "'Cuse me?" She stood straight. "You want to get a fresh pizza right out of the oven, but you don't want to seem too desperate, right? Well, there's no need to be ashamed. Just walk right in and ask. That's what I always do." She looked in the window. "No! Polly, don't go in there!" Kumatora whispered-yelled. "Oh, hey!"

Inside, three teenagers sat. One was pale with gray had glasses on. He had albino hair and wore a gray hoodie with orange pants. Another was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a pink shirt with a purple coat. The last one was a boy with ebony black hair in a braid. He wore sunglasses and a white coat. "He opened the door and there was doggy doo, everywhere."

The black haired one said. "That's nasty. I don't like nasty stuff." Ana stood next to them, trying not the crack up at the irony. "Isn't that Ana's sister and her friends?" Kumatora corrected, well more confirmed. "Paula, Lloyd and Poo Dalaam." She looked at the Pinkette. "You know those guys?" She shook her head. "N-no! Not quite. But I'm sure we'll hang at some point." She crossed her arms. Pollyanna thought for a moment. "You should go and talk to them." She slammed her hand down on nothing. "T-T-That's not how these things work, Polly." She went back to leaning on the wall. "Keep it cool, and let them come to me." They exited the shop. "Polly, turn around! Act natural!" Paula called to her twin. "Tell Dad I'll be back later." She told Kumatora. "I don't think they saw you.."

She was quick to blame her. "Gah! You must've been blocking me with your..weird hair!" She jumped. "Sorry! I'll go ask them to look over here!" She began to walk over to them. "Polly, no don't go over there! I hate you.." She turned around. Poo motioned with his hands. "Muffins that were like..this big." Paula shook her head. "Those are way too sweet for me."

Speaking of sweet. "Hi!" Pollyanna began to introduce herself. "I'm Pollyanna, call me Polly if you want." She held up her hand. "Poo Dalaam." He smiled at her, thinking she's charming. He hi-fived her. "People call me Lloyd" He gave her a hi-five. "Name's Paula." She smiled at the younger as she gave her a hi-five.

* * *

Kumatora tried to listen in, caught in her own thoughts, "Aah, She's gonna wreck everything! What are they saying? I can't hear them!" She turned around to see Pollyanna point at her and wave her down with both hands. "Why is she dancing?! My life is horrible!" Pollyanna ran over to her. "Hey, Kuma!" She whipped around, flipping her coat around her shoulder. "Yo!" She smiled her cherry smile and stated.

"They invited us along for a ride." Kumatora stared at her with shock and a hint of jealousy. "huh? Wait a minute, they- you-? Polly you got lucky. So don't ruin this with any of your lame schtick." She spun on her heels and made two finger guns. "Pew, pew got it!" She laughed. Kumatora facepalmed.

They all approached a car. The convertible is mozzarella-yellow in color, and decorated with pepperoni and mushrooms. It's top cover was retracted. The license plate in the front of the car says 'PIZZA,' but the plate in the rear is blank.

"Hop in guys!" Lloyd took shotgun. "Aww, yeah! Middle seat!" She climbed in, with Kumatora climbing in next to her. "Rad Shirt. Where'd you get it?" Poo asked. She looked at her green shirt and stated. "I have no idea where any of my clothes come from."

He smiled. "Nice. Living free. It's nice." _Rad hair too.._ "Hey,Poo. Check out my shirt!" He looked at the monkey. "That monkey's nasty." She faked an obnoxious laugh. "I hate monkeys." He turned his head. "That's too bad, some monkeys are pretty cool." Pollyanna reached for her seatbelt. "Sounds like it's time to buckle up!" Kumatora reprimanded. "Quite being lame, Polly!" Lloyd looked back at him. "Hey, man. There's nothing lame about seatbelt safety." Paula looked back. "Car does not move until we're all buckled in." Pollyanna and Poo happily obliged. Kumatora did so, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah! Now, lets get some spaced out beats up in here." Lloyd adjusted the radio until a electronica station came on. A beat started playing and he closed his eyes. "Yeah..I can rave to this."

Kumatora tried a compliment. "This is a nice car, Paula." She shook her head. "Just some lame delivery car from my Dad's lame shop. Makes me smell like pizza." Her smile fell as Paula started the car. "Where to y'all?" She asked. "I don't even know." Poo shook his head.

"Oh!" Pollyanna swung her feet, that didn't touch the floor. "Can we go to the Big Donut?" Poo looked at her with an invisible raised eyebrow as they stopped next to it. "Man, that place is a drag." Pollyanna rose her eyebrow. "But that's where Kumatora works." Kumatora loudly coughed. "Quiet, Pollyanna." He coughed. She put her hand on her lap. "Do you need some water?" Concern in her blue eyes.

They drove off, until the youngest spotted something fun. "Ooo! Funland Arcade! How about there?" Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I beat all the games in there like..100 times." She gasped. "Shut up!" She said in a "get outta town" fashion. Kumatora leaned back in her seat. "Me too." She gasped and repeated. "Shut up!" Lloyd pushed his glasses up to his nose. "Honestly, I'm exaggerating to make myself look cool." She pushed her hair aside and put her hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate your honesty." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Paula pulled the car to a stop when she saw Mayor Dalaam's van. "Hey, Poo? Isn't that your dad?"

He continued. ":...another reason you should re-elect me, I love babies!" One of his secret agent guys held out a infant. "Look at that! A baby!" He leaned over. "Gonna kiss it!" He gave it a kiss on the cheek.

Pollyanna blushed a little. "D'aw. I like his policy on babies!" Always a sucker for cute things. Poo rolled his eyes, underneath his sunglasses. "Never kissed me like that." Kumatora gave him her sympathy. "That's rough, bro." He shook his head. "It's not rough, The lack of Daddy kisses made me who I am." She innerly reprimanded herself. Paula stepped on the gas. "Oh my gosh,guys. We should check out Dead Man's Mouth." Her smile didn't falter, but she did give her "What the heck is that?" face as Pollyanna asked. "What's Dead Man's Mouth?" Poo smiled at her. "It's some lake where some dude died..or maybe it looks like a mouth..I forget the details." Paula put her hand on the stick shift. "Dead Man's Mouth. Here. We. Come." She put it in gears as Pollyanna put her hands in the air. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

They parked in the base. The teenagers all climbed out while the child noticed one thing

There was police tape..EVERYWHERE. _Ninten's bow...Oh no.._ She ran into the middle. "Hey! You know what?I know this place may seem cool, but it's actually a lot less cool than you think. W-why don't we just have some more fun at the boardwalk?" Her voice was scared. She was thinking back to that poor duck..they couldn't fly.

Kumatora squeezed her shoulder roughly. "Quit being lame, Polly!" She harshly whispered in her ears. She called to the others. "Let's check this place out." They all chuckled. Pollyanna's mind was going a mile a minute. She remembered and scoffed at herself for panicing. "The police tape!" She ran over to join them, calming down.

"Hmm..Police tape." Lloyd put his hand on the tape and tore it down. _**NOT AS PLANNED!**_ Pollyanna's eyes dilated and her heart rate sped up.

"Awesome." They all walked ahead. Poo raised his arm, chopping the remaining tape. "I'm above the law!" Pollyanna tried to catch up. "Who wants to go for a swim?" Paula asked. "Ah!" She quietly yipped as she looked at the moss.

Paula shed her jacket, now wearing a small pink shirt with shorts. Poo ditched his coat, leaving only his jeans and shirt. Lloyd unzipped a zipper on his pants. "Pants become shorts." Kumatora jumped and removed her shirt, now wearing a sports bra and her boyfriend jeans. "No! D-Don't go in there! It's dangerous!" She stepped in front of Kumatora. Paula put her hands on her hips.

"Polly, are you tryin' to scare us?" She said in a patronizing tone. She does enjoy younger kids, being the older twin. "Building atmosphere, I like it." Poo smiled at her again. Lloyd wiggled his fingers, "OoOoO" They all ran in, laughing. "WAIT!" She shouted. They didn't listen as they jump in. Kumatora was about to run in before Pollyanna grabbed her by the waist. "Pollyanna! What're you doing!?" She looked up at her, tearing up, some already fell. "Don't, please!" She begged. Kumatora pushed her, but she was resilient. "Pollyanna, What is your deal?!" Her feet were in the water as both girls noticed the moss enclose around the "Cool Kids" Kumatora falls back in suprise. "AH!" A small piece of the angry moss attacks her foot. "What's going on?!" She tried to get it off. "It's some kind of Magic Moss my Mom planted!" She never talked about a Mom. "Your..Mom-?"

Suddenly, the others emerge and struggle to the shore. They collapse and the moss covered them entirely. "Ah! Hang on guys!" The two girls begin to tear at the moss, Kumatora was tearing up. Unsuccessful, Pollyanna stopped. She put her hand to her head in confusion, before noticing the hill. "Kumatora! I know what to do!"

"This is all your fault!" She stood up and pointed at her. "I knew if anything would go wrong today it would be about YOU!" Tears welled in her eyes as Pollyanna stood up, looking hurt. "Now, I'm never going to be friends with these guys!" She closed her eyes and said the most hurtful thing she could think off. "All because off your..WEIRD MOM!"

" She looked at the child. Her eyes were dilated, as if she was just shot. Her eyes pooled with distressed tears as her features went to livid. She pointed at her "What do you know about my mom?!" She yelled in a tone Kumatora never would think could come from her. It was deep, angry and hurt. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW MY MOM!" The tears flew down her face. She was shocked into silence. "But, what i do know is that she saw the beauty in everything! Even in stuff like this!" She pointed at the moss. "And in jerks like you!" Kumatora looked down, ashamed but also, she felt a new deal of feelings towards the small girl. Sympathy. She had no idea. "Now..help me get them to the car." She wiped her eyes.

They both dragged them to the backseat and buckled them in. "Kuma! Hurry!" _Nicknames..okay no grudge._ They both got in. Pollyanna's leg jerked involuntarily. "The moss belongs on that hill!" She instructed. She saw the teen was doing nothing. "What are you waiting for?!" She looked at the younger with fear in her eyes. "I can't drive a stick shift!" She was calm. "I'll work the stick, you keep us on the road." She nodded with those terms. "Let's do this! Ignition!" Pollyanna grabbed the stick. "Stick Power!" The car went forwards. "No! Polly, put it in reverse!" She pulled it back. "The "R" right?" They both shrieked as they propelled backwards. They drove down the road "PAULA'S GONNA KILL ME!" Kumatora screamed. The Moss spread onto Kumatora's bare back as she asked. "What's going to happen on that hill?" Her response was not one she wanted. "I don't know!" Her blue gray eyes widened. "You don't know?!"

She shifted her shoulders. "It's just where the moss wants to be!" They both screamed as it took Pollyanna's shoulders and Kumatora's arms. "It's getting everywhere!" They both screeched as they narrowly dodged a truck. They laughed in euphoria as they stopped at the hill. They jumped out at break-neck speed and grabbed the Cool Kids. "We have to get up there!" The moss had most of them covered. "Hurry!" Kumatora pulled. "I'm getting stuck!" She fell over as Pollyanna fell too. "No.."

The moss encircled their heads. "Pollyanna?" Kumatora asked. "What..?" She looked up, her mood changed. "This sucks!" The moss took her head. "KUMA-" The moss encircled her head.

All was silent….

until..the clouds moved.

Orange and blue flowers with blue cores in the center bloomed on the moss, freeing the teenagers and child. She got on her knees and coughed, while Kumatora attempted to stand up."The moss was trying to bloom.." Kumatora caught one and looked at it, then at the child..the same pattern.

Paula,Poo and Lloyd sat up. "What happened?" Lloyd picked up his glasses. "I think I died…" Paula noticed the twilight sky. "Guys, look!" They all got up and joined the two. "Whoa.." All the flowers magnetically waft down to the city below, which was in full view. "You can see all of Beach City from up here…" Lloyd awed. "It's beautiful.." Poo awed. "Yeah...how did we even get here?" Paula looked at Kumatora started, "Well,Poll-"

She quickly interrupted. "Kumatora drove us here!" They all gave her cheers of affection. Lloyd put his finger on his chin, "I can so rave to this.." The Cool Kids cheered him on as he "raved" by swinging his attachable pant legs around like flags. Pollyanna giggled as she held up her hand for a hi-five. Kumatora stared at her hand for a moment.

She saw a whole new side of her today..A side that yelled, a side that took charge. Her PSI side...She..is impossible. She smiled fondly and shook her head. She plopped her hand on her abdomen. Pollyanna laughed and did the same. She pulled back after a few seconds and said

"Okay, that's enough…"

* * *

 _ **Well, I'm dead. I'll go be dead for a while...Nah, J.K.  
**_

 _ **I loved this episode. I'm like a broken record..I love almost every episode of this series.**_

 _ **Can someone draw this? I would love for the Pure Melodies to be the cover of this! Nobody has to..Just askin'.**_

 _ **Well...I do like Onion..I'll see you guys next time, in: Saturn Trade.**_


	15. Saturn Trade

Ness lounged outside, enjoying the crisp ocean wind,"Ness?" He heard his young buddy call.

"Outside, dudette!" She appeared outside and walked over to the west side of the porch. "Have you seen Ranger G.U.Y.?" He looked up, blankly. "What?" She held up two action figures. "G.U.Y.S!" When he only continued to stare blankly, she explained.

"G.U.Y.S.: Guys, Under, Your, Supervision!" She ticked off with her fingers "There's Ninja Guy, Construction Guy, Cop Guy, Eye Guy, Invisible Guy, Jagged Guy, Cat Guy, Apple Guy, and my main man Ranger Guy, the best of all the guys, has gone missing." She looked up with hope in her eyes. "Have you seen him?"

"What's that I hear?" Ninten appeared in the doorway. "You can't find one of your little men in that pigsty room of yours?" Pollyanna rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad.." He cleared his throat and opened the window for a seagull to fly out with a slice of pizza. She sweat-dropped. "H-how'd that get in there?" He closed the window. "You left your window open for things to just fly in and out!"

Ness joined in, defending her. "Give her a break. My room is messy, and I still find anything I need." He crossed his arms. "Then how come you haven't found my battle axe yet?" He opened one eye. He closed it again and said. "I haven't looked for it yet."

"Ness, go and look for it, right this instant!" Pollyanna looked down at her two G.U.Y.S. "Hey~ You are more than welcome to look for it yourself." He jumped. "NO way am I going in that room!" She began to walk away, silently. Ness noticed. "'Ten. All your nagging is making Polly depressed." He immediately gave her his attention. "Is something wrong, Polly?" She nodded. "Just going to go tell my dad." She walked down the steps.

* * *

She wandered into the Car wash. "Dad? Dad?" She called. She was met with water to the face. "Aah! I'm sorry!"

Greg walked up. "Yeah, you are. sorry you walked through that door without a hose in your hand! Ready for battle. Aaaah!" She put her hand up and blocked the spray. "Wait!" He looked at his daughter's face. "You look wet and sad. What's the matter, Kiddo?" She looked down, not meeting her father's brown eyes. "I..lost something. Something precious,"

He gasped. "Your innocence?" She shook her head. "I lost Ranger Guy." He stared blankly. "One of my G.U.Y.S.? From our special day at the beach last summer? You bought him for me at the end of the day." Her face turned into irritation. "He was one of a kind. He had a miscolored hat, how could you not remember?" He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, was this the same day we ate that awesome funnel cake?" Now, she was confused."Uh...huh…" He smiled. "Yeah man, that funnel cake. Ha, I even kept the plate. Come on!" He motioned for her to follow.

He opened the back doors of the vans, making Balloons fly out. "Ooo. Balloons!" Greg began to rummage around.

"Ah, let's see here. Got some cans, napkins, oh a Yo Yo. A book about Yo Yo tricks, a sandwich I've been meaning to catch up on. She grabbed a stray marble and threw it at Greg's butt. "Ow! My butt!" He turned around and sat on his knees. "Wait. What's your story again?" She lifted two fingers, "I lost my Ranger Guy, and I'm upset about it." He looked at a plastic bag. "Hmm. Well." He picked it up and tossed it to her.

"Here's A bag of quarters, now you can get all the G.U.Y.S you want!" She gasped and three stars appeared in her eyes. "Thank you…." She whispered. "What did you say?" Greg asked, not hearing it. "THANK YOU!" She yelled.

* * *

She happily stood in Fun-Land Arcade, in front of the G.U.Y.S machine. She held up and quarter and said. "Okay..We'll soon be reunited Ranger Guy." She put it in and it whirled to life. "Come on…" She smiled. "Dave Guy!" She flinched. "What!?" It popped out if the dispenser. "Lucky!" She picked it up. " _Not_ lucky! He's like, the worst Guy!" She thought for a moment. "Maybe he comes with something cool.." She opened it and pulled out a Tax form. "Taxes? " She held up Dave Guy and raised her voice at it. "Come on Dave Guy, is this all you have to offer? A bunch of paperwork? Answer me!" She sighed and went back to the quarters "Thank goodness I have all these quarters."

She put in another. "Dave Guy!"

"No!" She started a mini-pile of Dave Guys. "Dave Guy!" She threw it at the machine. "Stop it!"

She leaned against the machine, sliding down, exhausted. "Ranger Guy…"

"This machine is all out of G.U.Y.S. Please try again later." She flicked a Dave Guy. "It's over…" She noticed the snack machine shake. "Hmm?" Saturn popped out with a snack."Huh? Oh, Saturn. What are you doing?" He ignored her as he began to walk away. Pollyanna noticed a toy in his back pocket. Not just any toy.. "Ranger Guy!"

She packed up her Dave Guys in the bag and called out. "Saturn! Hold on! Let's trade!" Her flats pounded against the road as she looked around for the younger child. "Which way did he go?" She saw him enter a store called "Suitcase Sam's" She rose an eyebrow. _Guess he needs a suitcase?_ She peered through the window and saw them talking. Well, it looked like Saturn was pointing and Sam was talking. _Is he hackling that guy? He's a tough customer..._ He was handed a bag and began to leave. _Looks like they worked something out!_ He walked past her, going on his own merry way. "Wait..did he just get that guys Lunch?" She noticed it was a takeout bag. She raised an eyebrow and followed him.

She tailed him to the docks. He sat down on them and pulled out a cheeseburger. Pollyanna smiled. He was just enjoying something to e- Her thought was cut off by him taking apart the sandwich and throwing it into the water. "Wha- why- he..not..what?" She was dumbfounded that he took that man's lunch to throw it away.

A boat sailed up and a older man with gray hair jumped out. "Is that..Saturn's dad?" They converse for a minute, Pollyanna couldn't understand a thing they said. "I guess they don't need words." His father jumped back onto the boat and sailed off. "He's leaving so soon?" Saturn waved him off with a smile.

"Does..he just sit around all day, waiting for his Dad to come back?" She remembered her purpose. "Ranger Guy!" She put on a determined face and ran up to Saturn. "Hey, Saturn. How are ya?" He shrugged. "That's I couldn't help but notice you're a G.U.Y.S. fan" She earned her thousandth blank stare today. "You know, GUYS?" He continues to stare. "The little man in your pocket." He pulled out the Ranger Guy. "Yeah, Ranger Guy. How would you like to trade that boring old Ranger Guy for a brand spankin' new, mint in box, Dave Guy?" She pulled out one from her bag and held it up. "Pretty nice, right?" He shook his head and motioned to up the ante. "Oh, I see where this is going. You're getting quite the deal here, with TWO Dave Guys!" He shook his head and repeated himself. "What? You want more? L-like, two more?"

A shake "Five more?" Repeated, up the ante. "Ten more? Twenty more? This whole bag? All thirty of these Dave Guys for just one Ranger Guy." It was all a no. He wanted more. "There..aren't anymore. The machine is empty, I bought 'em all." He began to walk away. "Wait! H-hold on! We can work something out! Ranger Guy!"

* * *

She grumbled as she walked up the stairs to the Beach House. "Ugh, stupid Dave Guy. Got no future, your hair cut's gross, you smell bad." Ness opened his eyes and sat up "Hehe. You talking about Ninten?" She looked at the Melody and said, "No, I'm talking about dumb old Dave Guy. I mean just look at him" She pulled out the Dave Guy. "Does he look like his life is going anywhere?" He shrugged. "Aw, cut him a break. Maybe this is the year he gets his life together. Maybe he'll get a cool internship." She rolled her eyes. "Doubt It. I couldn't even trade 30 Dave Guys to Saturn to get 1 Ranger Guy!" He put his hand on his chin. "So you need more of that little man to get some other little man?" He wanted to make sure he had that right.

"Yeah, but the machine is all sold out." He lifted up his hat and held out a purple and magenta wand. "What's that?" He handed it to her. "Ninten's replicator wand." He put his hat back on. "You can duplicate anything with 're magic, I'm sure you can figure out how to use it." She was curious about one thing. "Have you been sitting here all day with this underneath your hat?" He leaned back in his chair again. "Nah, I got up to look for Ninten's dumb axe but found that instead. Then I replicated a bunch of garbage and stuffed it all in Ninten's Room." He snickered evilly, this is going to be golden.

* * *

On the Boardwalk, Saturn throws ketchup packets on the ground and runs them over with his moped, performing tricks on it until it spins out from under him and explodes, causing a wall of fire to erupt in front of him. Pollyanna pays no mind to the flame as she approached. "Saturn!" He turned and faced her. She held up the wand and pressed one end to the Dave Guy. It glowed and she brought it down, sending a Dave Guy towards the smaller child. "That makes 31!" He shook his head and began to walk towards her. He refused as she counted higher. She broke off once he smacked the 40th away. "Enough! What is it that you want?!" He pulled out Ranger Guy and pointed to the wand on her left hand. "You want this?" Sirens for the fire raging behind them make her hand shake

.

.

.

before she hands it over.

* * *

She walked on the beach, playing with her newly obtained G.U.Y. "We are on the scene with Ranger Guy on Beach Patrol." She moved it around and pretended to be Ranger Guy. "Things are looking just great out here, Pollyanna!" She sat down on the sand. "Yeah..great. When did you become so boring Ranger Guy?" She replied in the voice. "I used to be a doctor!" She sighed and shifted her legs. "Maybe you're more fun around other-"

She yelped as a container hit her on the back of her head. "Ow..A Guy?" She picked it up and saw that it was Dave Guy. "What? I thought I was done with you.." Another hit her on the head. "Ow!" She looked behind her and saw it was raining Dave Guys. She noticed a wave of container coming her way. The only thing she could scream was. "SATURN!"

The light blond held the wand up, creating a mountain of Dave Guys. "This is ridiculous! How did he even get my Replicator Wand?" Ninten said, as he watched the scene. "That child should not be in possession of such a weapon" Cyrus stated. Ness looked around. "Aren't these Polly's little men?" He got hit in the nose with a Dave Guy. "Oh!" He threw his hand up to his nose on impulse. They saw a pile move before Pollyanna popped up. "There called G.U.Y.S!" Ninten was quick to question. "Can you explain this mess?!" She held up Ranger Guy. "I traded the wand for Ranger Guy!" Ninten pointed out. "Why didn't you just duplicate Ranger Guy?" She let that sink in before exclaiming. "Dang it!"

"Let's go before this get's any worse." Ninten nodded as he and Cyrus jumped off. Ness made a move to go with them, but sank waist deep. "How do you move in this stuff?" Pollyanna only supplied. "Try and act like a rich duck." She sank and swam away. "What does that mean?" A pile rumbled and Greg gophered out. "Oh my gosh, I just wanted Ice Cream!" Ness waved. "Hi, Greg." He looked at the capped-Melody. "What the heck is going on here?!" Ness shrugged. "Just doing our thing."

Ninten and Cyrus attempted to climb the toy mountain as Saturn created a whirlwind. He looked down at Cyrus as he said. "Hand it over! It doesn't belong to you." He shot a steady stream of capsules, in which Cyrus blocks with his gauntlet. Ninten yelped and covered his eyes, shielding himself. "This is not a game!" Cyrus commanded. He stopped shooting at him, only to see an upturned car. He began to replicate it. "What did he shoot?!" Cyrus pushed him under. "Go under!" He caught one, only to be pushed back and buried in cars. Greg and Ness were wading through the Dave Guys. "At least it stop raining toys.." Ness looked up. "AH! RICH DUCK!" He screamed and pulled Greg down, protecting him from the car.

Pollyanna climbed the pile from underneath, to get the jump on Saturn. She popped up and he turned. "SATURN!" She tackled him to the bottom of the pile, grabbing the wand. "Saturn, please stop! Here, let's just trade back. Take, Ranger Guys. He's the best. He..even has a miscolored hat, HOLD ON!" She turned it over and saw her own initials on his feet. "This is MY Ranger Guy! Our trade doesn't count!" She snatched the wand from him and threw it on the ground, intending to break it. "That didn't work!" She said, still miffed. Ninten popped up from the Guy-a-lance. "I am never letting Ness borrow any of my things again." Cyrus stomped on the wand, shattering it. "Cyrus!"

"I'm not cleaning up this mess." Everything began to disappear.

Pollyanna looked down at Saturn. "I think I understand why you took my Ranger Guy, Saturn. I bet you get pretty lonely waiting for your dad all day." He nodded. "You were probably really bored too." She enjoyed his genuine non-creepy smile. "And 'cause you missed your dad, you took my Ranger Guy, which is symbol of the relationship I have with my dad." He shook his head, averting his eyes slightly. "No? Just the first two?" He nodded. "Well..here." She handed him Ranger Guy. "You need it more than I do." He took it and happily ran away. "Let's go." Cyrus and Ninten began to walk away. Ness followed. "So everything that was replicated disappeared?" Ninten answered. "Yes." He crossed his arms. There goes the gold.

Greg walked up to Pollyanna and put his hand on her shoulder. "That was really cool, what you did back there."

"Thanks, dad."

"But you went through all that trouble for a toy?"

She shook her head. "It was more about the memories around it. But now we have new memories. Horrible, Horrible memories."

"Aww."

* * *

 _ **I know Mr. Saturn is the character who bounces off the walls, instead of be creepy. But..Onion..sense..I.D.K  
**_

 _ **It brought me great relief to know that I didn't have to type. G.U.Y each time I wanted to say Ranger Guy.**_

 _ **I don't know what else to say..so I'll see you guys in:Pollyanna the Sword Fighter!**_


	16. Pollyanna the Sword Fighter

It was a peaceful rainy early afternoon, perfect time for a nap. For Lion at least. Inside, the Pure Melodies are enjoying a movie. Lonely Blade 4. Lonely Blade confronted a character, a simple janitor. He gave him a glance at the murderous vagabond.  
"You! It was you who killed by brother! You were the one who cursed me to fight alone forever!" The janitor spun his mop, like Ninten does. Pollyanna shifted her position on the bed, while holding Cyrus's shoulders. "Oh, Lonely Blade. You so lonely." She said to the screen. The janitor held up his mop. "You think you can defeat me? The President of the Shadow Samurai Government?!" He drew his sword from it. Pollyanna gasped. "The janitor was the evil government president guy! That's nanners." She smiled. Ninten rolled his eyes. "It was so obvious though. He's been mopping in the background in every fight scene. Look." He picked up the box. "He's even on the cover." Pollyanna hummed in agreement.

" For my honor and my brother. I will strike you down!" L.B drew his swords and combined them at the ends. "BOOMERANG BLADE!" He shouted. He threw the blades, well, like a boomerang. The President jumped up into the air and pointed his sword down. "Piercing Shadows of 1000 Screams!" The clangs of swords were slightly drowned out by. "Go Lonely Blade! Do the Boomerang Blade again!"Pollyanna cheered. Ness ate some more popcorn as Ninten pointed out. "This is nothing like real sword fighting. Look at their form, completely un-" Cyrus shushed her, dragging Pollyanna a tad. She giggled. "It's just a movies, 'ten." She reached for the bowl in Cyrus's lap and took some popcorn. She happily ate the buttery snack as Ninten said. "Well, If you ever want to see a demonstration of actual sword fighting. Let me know." Pollyanna got off of Cyrus's shoulders and flopped her body backwards, leaning off the bed. She stared excitedly at the bandana-sporting Melody, from her vigil, upside down. "Now?"

* * *

Ness, Pollyanna and Cyrus looked at Ninten, who had taken them to a Sky Arena. Ness sat on a cloud, hat tilting in his face. "Okay," Ninten held two sabers and swished one. "In order to give a proper demonstration, I will need a sparring partner." Pollyanna slowly began to raise her hand. Cyrus lowered it.

He held the sword, safely, to his chest and said. "Luckily, I have the perfect candidate, right here." He twirled, the two swords clashed together and his core glowed. A hologram Ninten appeared. Ninten mirrored its position. Instead of a music note on it's bandana, it had a purple sunflower. "Cool! Hologram Ninten!" Ness rolled his eyes. "Ah, geez." Ninten sliced the light between them. Holo burst to life. "Do you wish to engage in combat?" It spoke with a forced Japanese tone. It's mouth was even unsynced, like a bad dub. "Let this be the perfect battle." He tossed it the saber. Holo caught it and posed. "You already made the mistake of challenging me!" Ninten got into his stance and laughed. "We shall let our swords decide."

"Nerd!" Ness called. Only to get shushed at different degrees by Pollyanna and Cyrus. "Commencing duel." It's blank eyes reddened and it lunged. Ninten brought his sword upwards, blocking the attack. It literally blew Pollyanna off her seat. So she sat on the ground. They both ran, Ninten on defensive. He kept his eyes on his opponent as he blocked it's attacks. His eyes didn't leave as he back-flipped. He blocked it's swipes and they came to a standstill. "Defense rank:S. Zero openings detected."

"GO NINTEN!" Pollyanna cheered. "Go Holo!" Ness cheered. Ninten was momentarily distracted as Holo disarmed him. "Opening detected." Before it could swipe at him, he slid under the attack and took his sword. Holo jumped in the air, ready to come down on it's opponent. Ninten blocked the attack and with a "Hya!" He pierced it's chest, making it roll away, as if defeated. It sparked. "Match Set. Challenger wins!" Pollyanna sprang up. Holo sat up. "Do you wish to battle again?"

"Woohoo! Yeah, Ninten!" She ran over to him and ran around him. "Yes, that was so cool!You were so fast and on your feet!" He laughed and blushed a royal ruby. "Oh-ho! One must try their hardest!" She swung her left hand like she was holding a sword. "Can you teach me to sword fight like you?" He laughed, embarrassed by her praise but happy for it. "Alright. But we should start with the basics." He turned to the Hologram and cleared his throat. "Begin, training mode." Holo rose to it's feet and got into stance.

"Training Mode:Begin!" Ninten pushed Pollyanna back a few steps. "I want you to stay back Polly, and watch carefully." The sound of clinking swords fill her ears as well with. "Parry,Parry. Thrust!" Over and over. Ninten begins to instruct. "Do you see what I'm doing with my feet,Polly? Notice where I keep my center of gravity." Her excitement dimmed. "Aw, can you show me something cool? Like the boomerang blade!" She moved her hands and threw a fictional boomerang. Ninten turned towards her, while blocking the Holo-Ninten's "attacks" And said "Pollyanna, you know that's not a real technique." She begins to chant. "Boomerang Blade, Boomerang Blade, Boomerang Blade!" He completely turned to her. "Pollyanna, these are real sword techniques! Not like those silly tropes in your movies!"  
He rose his finger. "It's about waiting carefully, for the perfect moment to str-" He was cut off, by Holo-Ninten. "Thrust!" He nearly screamed as he let out an anguished gasp. The sword was bloodless, but it did it's damage. It was right through his back. Pollyanna's eyes widened and glossed over. She cried out and covered her mouth. Ness fumbled to a sitting position, silent in shock. "Oh no." Cyrus stood up. Ninten dropped his sword. "Nin..ninten?" He slowly looked down at the damage. "Oh. W-whoops!" He put his hands up and chuckled nervously. "It's okay, Polly. I'm gonna be ok-" A puff of purple smoke surrounded his body, and a purple core dropped to the floor.

"NO!" She shrieked. Tears flew down her face as she fell to her knees, scooping up the core. "Ninten?! Ninten?!" Her body racked with sobs as Holo-Ninten stated. "Challenger defeated. Level 1 failed!" Ness and Cyrus hurried over. "Polly!" She sobbed. "I-I was just...a-aand he was trying to-" She stuttered.  
Before she could shatter into a wallowing mess, Ness grabbed her shoulders into a hug. "Hey, Polly. 'Ten's gonna be okay." Her tears lessened, but didn't completely stop. "What..what do you mean?" Cyrus held her hand, her left one, and explained. "Sometimes, when our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms and retreat into our Cores to regenerate." She smiled slightly. "So, he's gonna be just fine?" Cyrus nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Don't worry bud. These kinds of things just happen sometimes." Ness sat next to her. He tacked on "Usually to me."Cyrus replied. "Always to you." Ness laughed. "Hey, I'm scrappy. What do you want?" Pollyanna laughs. "So, how long will it take him to regenerate? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?" The two both frown.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER.

* * *

Pollyanna turned on the hand lamp, warming Ninten's Core. She walked around the counter and stared at it. "What's taking so long…" _I miss you…_ She heard the warp pad and looked at said nothing as he went to his room. Ness was still riding the cloud. "What up?"

"Heey…" She put her head in her arms. He floated over. "Is he still not done yet? Really taking his time with this one…" He turned the cloud around. "Have to say. Love what you did with the place!" It was a mess, of course. She tried to keep it as clean as possible but it was hard to manage on her own. "Ninten usually helps me clean up.."

She hasn't used his nickname since...he poofed. Ness shrugged and laid down. "I say, leave it." She had an idea. "Hey! If real Ninten can't be here, there's always the next best thing!"  
She dashed to the corner and uncovered Holo, who they hid under a sheet. "Do you wish to engage in combat?" Ness floated over. "Polly," He sighed. "Cover that thing back up." She looked up at him. "B-but it's like Ninten! Look at it!" He looked at the Hologram Ninten, who stood emotionless. "Well...maybe I can get it to act like him."

Pollyanna lead it upstairs, to her room. "Okay, here we have." She pointed to the messy floor. "A mess." Her floor was riddled with toys and snack items. "Cleaning and Organizing is one of Ninten's favorite hobbies. Here." She bent down and picked up a toy. It was a red cheeked mouse like creature. "Animal" She placed a another toy on the windowsill, and acted out their pattern. "Humanoid, Miscellaneous." She picked up her Mist Anguish,expert sword-fighter from her Last Fairy Tale RPG's "You try!" It's eyes went red. "You draw your sword in vain!" Pollyanna jumped and threw the toy up before she could be impaled. Holo impaled the toy, it now stuck to it's sword. "Challenger defeated." It switched back to standby mode. "M-mayhap we need to try something else."

* * *

Ness and Cyrus stood outside, while Ness held a chunk of cloud. "I'm gonna do it!" Cyrus put his hands on his hips. "Go on then."He ate the cloud, causing his form to inflate into a balloon like status;His hat fell off, now at his feet. Cyrus grabbed his foot before he could fly away.

Pollyanna laughed. She looked at Holo, who was holding an umbrella. "Ninten always likes to tease Ness when he does silly things like this." It's "eyebrows" creased. "I won't go easy on you this time!"She patted it on the back and said. "That's the spirit." They walked down over to the two. "What are you two rascals doing down here?"

"Draw your weapon, challenger!"It pointed the umbrella at Ness and opened it.

"Ugh, Polly, why are you still hanging out with that thing? It's gross." He, then. burped out a piece of cloud. "I just really miss spending time with Ninten…" Cyrus spoke. "Ninten will come back to us in time Pollyanna. Have patience."She looked at Holo-Ninten. "And stop hanging out with that thing. It's creepy"He crossed his arm, accidentally letting Ness go. He looked as he floated away. "Hmm…"

* * *

Holo and Pollyanna stood underneath the cherry-blossom tree. Pollyanna was holding a walrus toy and Holo wore a crown and held a balloon sword. "Did you have fun at the Boardwalk?"

"Parry!" Holo only said that. "Oh come on, you gotta work with me." She looked at the tree. "This is Ninten's favorite tree. Don't you recognize it? What's on your mind? Come on, don't hold back." She encouraged it to speak. "Challenge accepted!"She yelped and ducked as it swiped it's sword with such power, it brought the tree down. "The tree!"It spun it's sword and held the dull end to it's neck, posing as if it was the hero. "Challenger Defeated!"

"Real Ninten would never do that! Grr, you're hopeless, get away from me!"

* * *

The full moon illuminated the sky from behind the clouds as rain poured and lightning struck. Pollyanna sat with the purple core that belongs to Ninten.

"It's too bad you're not back Ninten Because I've just found a copy, of the fifth Lonely Blade movie!" She held up the box. Nothing...She sighed. "How long are you going to make me wait, Ninten?"She heard a beep. "Oh, stay there, I'll get the popcorn!" She told the gem as she stood up. She opened the microwave and pulled out the steaming bag.

She turned around and screamed in shock as Holo-Ninten was behind her! "Do you want to test your skills in a duel?"She closed her eyes. "NO! No sword-fighting!" She ran off and grabbed Real Ninten. She balanced the movie on her head and held Real Ninten close. Lightning and Thunder hit, as Holo-Ninten appeared next to the stairs. "Draw your sword and fulfill your destiny!" Her eyebrows creased. "No! Leave real Ninten and Me alone!"She set the popcorn down and Ninten down. She put the movie on the ground and grabbed Holo's sheet. "Go back underneath your sheet." She threw it over it.

She watched the movie. Lonely Blade had hope in his eyes as he conversed with a Zombie. "B-brother? Is that really you?"The zombie nodded. "Yes, it's I. Your brother…" Pollyanna ate some of her popcorn. "This is a really good plot. Don't you think, Ninten?"She looked at the core, not getting an answer from him but, "Parry!" She screamed. She noticed it was just Holo, with a hole torn in his sheet, letting his sword stick loose. She continued to watch. "Brother!" Lonely Blade stepped back, looking betrayed and angry. "No..You aren't my real brother! My brother was a gentle soul! Gr...Boomerang Blade!" He drew his swords. She watched the fight, and her mind was clouded with the incident.

 _His core dropped to the ground, I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead…_

 _That clatter of a dropped sword...haunted my dreams…_

" _It's about waiting for the perfect moment to st-"_

She was near tears, but her thoughts were cut off by, "Thrust!" Holo-Ninten breaking the T.V. She shouted and leapt to her feet. "Why do you destroy the things I love?!" She yelled at it. "Challenger defeated! Continue?" It held it's sword back. "I hate you, I hate you!" She cried. "You're nothing like Ninten! Ninten is smart, and He always wants to protect me from danger. All _you_ want to do is fight me!"

"Challenge Accepted." She screamed in frustration, and anguish. "FINE!"She pushed it. "Basic attack mode, initiated: Parry, parry, thrust! Parry, parry, thrust!" Pollyanna grabbed her toys and threw them at it. "STOP SAYING THAT!"

She landed a hit. "Basic attack mode, defeated!" Pollyanna sighed in relief. "Now initiating,Advanced Mode!" It's eyes turned red and Pollyanna screamed. It sliced up the sheet and readied it's sword. She dodged both hits and jumped off the end of the stairs, landing on the sofa.  
She quickly got out of the way as Holo-Ninten jumped down, sword facing to pierce her chest. She screamed and grabbed her Walrus. "Walrus Shield!" Holo=Ninten cut it's head off. "AH!" She looked around for another item before it strikes again. "Uh, snacks, pillow, fuzzy flower, boomerang?...boomerang!"  
She picked up the boomerang and threw it. It spun around Holo-Ninten but didn't hit. She ran as it swiped it's sword, cutting the table in two. She jumped over the counter and..cornered herself..She noticed a mop and grabbed it.  
Sweat trickled down her forehead. Mop vs Saber...She held it up, like Real Ninten. She blocked the attacks but her weapon was shorter. She screamed and backed up. She moved from side to side, dodging it's attempts to end her life. "Ninten! I should have just waited for you to come back. I should've waited for- " Holo-Ninten rose his sword above his head. "The perfect moment!" She gasped. She twirled the mop and launched it at Holo. "Boomerang Blade!"It disrupted it's form, glitching it. "Challenger Wins! Do you wish to duel again?" She grabbed the mop and began to wipe away any of it's existence. "NO!" She grunted. Cyrus ran inside, pulling Ness like a balloon, wearing his hat.. "Polly! We heard fighting!" Ness conked his head on the door. "Ow." He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Oh..Just mopping." She notices some of it trying to reform. "Die!" She slammed the mop down on it. She moved the mop around. "You know, I might miss 'Ten a whole lot, but you know, sometimes you just have to accept things for how they are before you-" His core began to glow, cutting her off.

A silhouette glowed, revealing several light forms, until Ninten appeared. His bandana had two music notes, and he had ribbons on his wrists like bracelets. "Never mind! Ninten's back!" He dropped to the ground with a pomf. "Ah..That's much better." Pollyanna immediately hugged him around his waist. He jumped. "Oh,Hey! Miss me much?" She nodded before she remembered "Oh! I had this whole thing planned out for when you came back!"She ran off. He observed the condition of the house. "Uh, Pollyanna. What happened to your room?"He looked up at the inflated Ness. "I don't even want to know what happened to you…"

"I got hit by a airplane!" He stated happily

Pollyanna came running up with huge sneakers on and a towel covering her eyes, meant to be his bandana. She was banging on a pan like a drum.

"'Tens's Back! 'Ten's back!" She circled around him. "Polly, what are you doing?" She continues to chant as Ness burped up more cloud. "I can't leave you guys alone for a minute.." She leapt into the air.

"Ninten's back!"

* * *

 ** _Yas. Just. Ninten may be a dude, but he is the most maternal thing Pollyanna cna get. She has four dads. Short dad. Bandana Dad. Quiet Dad and Greg. Just Greg. I don't know! Swordfighting! Yes. The actual chapter.  
_**

 ** _This one was fun to write, because I got to murder Ninten(not that I would want to hurt the Oreo child. I'm just..like that) or writing Pollyanna be all mad and aggressive because it's frigging awesome._**

 ** _I wrote Holo so I wouldn't have to constantly type Holo-Ninten._**

 ** _See you guys tomorrow in:Lion 2:The Movie_**


	17. Lion 2: The Movie!

_**THANK YOU. OMG THANKS. I love that peeps are still enjoying this. Thanks.**_

* * *

The city, was chaos. Fire spread everywhere, as far as the human eye can see. "Some people say," A voice called out, as a bass sounded. Helicopters flew in, with angry pilots. "You can't teach," A large robot blasts a chink of the town, and the Helicopters close in. "A old Dog," A small dog ran up and barked. "New tricks." The robot easily took out the Helicopters. "Unless you're…" The dog looked up expectantly at his owner, who nodded. A pair of Helicopter wings appeared out of his back, giving him flight. "Dogcopter 3, in 3D." The dog flew around the titanium beast and turned away from it, dispelling A missile from its rear."This February, the Fur hit's the Fan."

Pollyanna's eyes widened as Tony pulled his phone away. 'Whoa! I can see why this is your favorite film franchise." Tony smiled and straightened his glasses. "That's right! In a world where humanity is pushed to the brink, it turns out that the one who is most human, is a dog!" He tapped the ends of his phone and tacked on. "-copter." The young girl snickered as she blushed. "Did you see were that missile came out of?" She laughed. Tony laughed. "Yeah.." Tony went more causal then last time, he wore light blue overalls with a green shirt underneath. Pollyanna was in her usual shorts and trademark shirt."I just hope they stay faithful to the book." She had no idea about the book, but she'll know soon enough with Tony around.

The warp pad glowed. Tony turned around from the bar stool he was sitting on and awed. "The Melodies are back." Tony had no clue how she saw this as if they were returning from the mall! They all stood posed, as if to impress. Cyrus had his half his arms crossed and the other was on his hip. Ninten was looking away, his ribbons fluttering slowly. Ness was balancing on air. Standing sideways he hid his face in his hat. "Greetings.' Cyrus greeted. Ninten opened his eyes. "Oh! Tony, what a..surprise to see you!" His voice was slightly wavered, anyone could tell it wasn't a surprise. Except the most Naive person in the room. "We're gonna watch a movie about a wacky, flying dog! Show 'em Tony!" He nodded and pulled it back up. "It's about much more than that.." Ness nodded as he looked at the flying Dog.

" Ha. That's easy." He took off his hat and put it on Pollyanna's head, as if she was a rack. He shapeshifted into Dogcopter and floated into the air. Tony's eyes widened. 'Whoa!" Ness laughed. "Who needs Movies, when you got MAGIC!" He shapeshifted his head into a boombox, playing a uptempo beat. Cyrus nodded his head to the beat and Ninten was exasperated at his showing off. "Aw, Come Ness. Stop showin' off. Tony says that this movie is WAY cooler than magic." He looked at her and shook his head, hair fluttering lightly. "I didn't say that." Pollyanna ran over to the counter where they used to occupy. "And look! We bought our own snacks!" They were ready to be packed into her cheeseburger backpack. Tony explained to Cyrus and Ninten. "My parents say I'm not allowed to buy snacks at the theater, so we aren't buying anything from the theater." He smiled, feeling content with his loophole. Ness shaped his head back to normal and flew over to the young girl. "Nom noms!" He fluttered over her. "Feed me!" Pollyanna pushed him back. "Paws off,Ness! These are for Me and Tony to share at the movies!" She put the food in her pack. Tony asked as she zipped it up. "Speaking of which, How are we getting to the movies? It's pretty far.." She threw it over her shoulder, putting it on. she leaned on the counter. "No worries. Today, we travel in style!"

* * *

Tony wondered how his mouth stays closed at her house now. "Introducing, the finest in luxury transportation...Lion!" Her oasis looked at the two before lying down. "Aw. You big goofball." She walked over and fell onto his mane. 'You have a pet LION?!" Tony asked, a bit afraid. "Lion's sort of a pet" She turned around so he can hear her clearer. "But he does what he wants most of the time." They heard the sounds of him chewing. They looked over and saw a half eaten bird/lizard thing… "See? Who knows where he got that…" Tony crossed his arms, insecurely.  
"Wow, Polly...Everything in your life is so awesome and magical…" He noticed a stick. "Most exciting thing for me is Tennis Practice.." He got into a stance and jokingly demonstrated. "Forehand!" He swung it right. 'Backhand!" He swung it left. "Overhand Death Strike!" He slammed it down, from above his head. "Woah! Tennis is sweet!" Her voice squeaked as Tony explained. "Well, I DID make that last one up.." Lion snarled. "Lion thinks it's time to go." She thought for a moment. "Or maybe he was just yawning…" Silence was provoked. "...Anyways, lets go see Dogcopter!"

Lion allowed her on and she helped Tony up. Tony wrapped his hand around her waist, blushing slightly. _Aren't I supposed to ride in front?...Well, she does own the Lion…_ Lion didn't move. "Uh..Lion? Take us to the movie!" He didn't move or react. "You..aren't listening to me.." She bopped his head. She laughed, nervously. She looked at Tony. "I'm isn't trained very well. But I'm not trained very well either, so we're a—" That set Lion off, he reared back and dashed. The two kids screamed in delight and laughed. Lion suddenly turned off the boardwalk. "Whoa, lion!/AH!" Pollyanna commanded and Tony Screamed. They saw he was heading for the ocean.  
"No! Lion, nonono! Not the ocean!" Pollyanna's commands fell on deaf ears as he jumped in the air. They both screamed, but they soon realized Lion was on the water. 'Y-you can walk on water? Why don't you tell me you can do the things you dooo!" She was cut off in a pleasant scream as Tony laughed. Lion raced on the ocean. They saw some seagulls and Pollyanna noticed a Boat. She waved to the awed fisherman. 'Heyoh!" They passed over some whales and that made Tony looked back. "Are you sure he knows were he's going?" Pollyanna shrugged. "Maybe it's a...shortcut?"  
Lion roared, eyes glowing white. The blue ring formed a portal. "Aah!" Lion leapt through it, it quickly disappeared. They both screamed. Pollyanna had one had on Lion's mane and one arm around Tony, who is clinging to her. "IS THIS NEW!?" She screamed back. "Yes!"

They landed in a wet, dank place. It was a cave, with a large pad etched into the water. There was a small staircase next to them. They both awe at it. Lion sat down, making the two children tumbled off. Pollyanna flicked her hair away and looked at Tony. "Are you okay?" He only said with awe. "That was really cool." Lion roared, catching their attention. "Lion! Wait, where are you going!" He began to walk to the center of the platform. Her hair was a mess but she left it alone as she climbed up the steps. She halted, causing Tony to bump into her. They began to follow.

"Is this one of those...magic places you told me about?" The second Pollyanna stepped onto platform, it glowed periwinkle. She lifted up her foot, thinking she did something bad. The light directed to a beacon in the center. "Yep. Magic PSI Place." They walked up to Lion as an electric blue hand-shaped stone rose from the light. Tony crouched down and looked at the stone. "Lion..Normally, I'm all about this stuff, but we just wanna go to the movies." Lion roared quietly in response. Pollyanna threw her arms up in exasperation.

"What does that even MEAN,Lion?" She put them on her head, before throwing them up again. "What does it mean!" Tony felt the stone, "Maybe he brought you here..for a reason." Pollyanna put on her best poker face, "Maybe. But we need to hurry." She began to list as Tony put his hand on his chin in thought, "We might miss the commercials...and then we might miss the previews, and we still have to find the perfect seats" Tony grabbed her right hand and put it on the stone, "Not to close but not too far…" Light glowed from the entire platform. "Hey! I think it likes you!" She tried to pull her hand free, but a unfathomable, but gentle, pressure weighed it down. "Ah!" She shrieked, in panic. "My hand's stuck!" She jerked it back, grunting, "Come..Off!" Tony immediately came to her aid. He grabbed her arm and pulled on it. "Ow. Ow!" He let go. Tony winced. "Sorry. Man, that's really stuck on good. I guess we'll have to chop it off." Her eyes widened. "WHAT!?"She shrieked, her voice squeaking. A blue column rose and a variety of swords came out, floating. "Cool, Swords!"

"No!" Pollyanna shouted, making Lion and Pollyanna look at her. The sword's reverted back to their original position and sank back into the platform. "Whoa!" Tony looked at the other youth. "How'd you do that?" She cocked her head to the side. "I don't know." He shook her on the shoulder, "Do it again! Do it again!" He stopped when she said, "Um..Okay." She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She grinned at her mental force. "Anything?" They looked around. Nothing happened. 'Nope." He had an idea. "Here," He jabbed her sharply on the elbow with his finger. "Hey Ow!" He pulled her ear. 'What're you doing?!"

He reeled his finger back. "Maybe if I do this!" He punctuated his sentence by jabbing her lean side. She made a unrecognizable sound of surprise. She laughs. "W-wait! I'm ticklish!" He began to poke her side, relentlessly.  
"Hahaha! St-Stop! I'm gonna pee!"She giggled madly. A circle of armor surrounded the two in record time. Well, it was the first time it happened to either of them so..New Record! "Check out all that armor!"  
She bounced excitedly, forgetting her situation. "Press my nose, Press my nose!" Tony did as told. 'Boop!" 3 laser light canons rose from the ground. "Are..are those Light Canons?" Tony pulled the sides of her face. "Next!" Axes rose from the platform, awning the two kids. 'Axes!" A woman with maces hanging from her arms appeared. "Spiky chain balls!" A giant bronze coin rose from the platform. "A giant..penny?" Tony took his hand off of Pollyanna's Shoulder and put it on his cheek in a thinking matter. "Does that mean it's worth more than a regular sized penny?" Pollyanna grinned. "That would make _cents._ " They both laugh out loud. Lion laid down, looking bored.

Tony grabbed his wrist nervously. "This is so great, but...I get the feeling, though, I'm not really supposed to be here." Pollyanna would've grabbed him and hugged him if she could, So she embraced him with words. "I want you here! Well, not _here,_ but Lion wants us here. I want to be at the theater! And see a bunch of explosions!" Tony smiled, slightly. The lights dimmed, and Pollyanna fell back, her arm now free.  
She recoiled into Tony's arms. A circle appeared and a robot rose out of it. It has three cannons protruding from its cylindrical body and has glowing white eyes. Numerous opaque crystal shards protrude from its top. Triangles rose, cutting off a clear-cut path. "Should we worry about this?!"

"Um.." Pollyanna looked over at Lion, who yawned. "Lion doesn't seem worried." The machine grew a yellow hue, and sparked. "RUN!" Pollyanna and Tony split up, avoiding the attack. The robot turned blue. "Tony!" Pollyanna saw her best friend.  
"Polly! Look out!" He screamed. She stopped and looked forwards. She shrieked and dove to hid behind a triangle. It shot Ice at her, freezing part of the floor. "Polly!" She looked over at Tony. "What do we do!?" It spun again, and turned orange.

Fear struck Tony's heart as Pollyanna called his name. She ran on the ice, with every intent of shielding him with all she can do. She slipped on the ice. She screamed when she saw the flames. Tony ran into her view, unscathed. The machine began to shoot again, so he dove out of the way. Pollyanna helped him up and held his hands. Flames erupted, and it charged. Pollyanna and Tony closed their eyes, Pollyanna shifted her feet, ready to shove Tony away. Her bubble shield was formed. The machine could easily pop the bubble, leaving scorch marks on the children. "Ow..my bubble." She saw Lion. "Lion! Please, get us outta here!" He crouched down, allowing access. "Come on!" She hopped on and pulled Tony up. The robot sends an electric blast at them, which Lion dodges. Lion jumps off of the platform and into the water, bounding around the platform and roaring another portal which he jumps through.

They appear in front of the movie theater. The clerk, a young woman with pale green eyes, looks up from her threw her hands up. "Now, you take us to the movies!" He sat down, causing the two kids to fall off. They groan and sit up. Tony winced as he touched a burn on the side of his face. "Tony! Here." She opened the backpack. "They aren't very cold anymore…" He saw she held out the apple manzana. "Thanks…" He gratefully accepted it and pressed it to the burn as she did the same with her can. "So..We're here! Shall we go in?" She asked, with a smile.

"It 's okay. L-let's just forget about it." She reached her hand towards him.  
"Huh?" A look of realization pressed against her face. 'I-i'm sorry...Ugh, I ruined Everything didn't I?" She hugged her knees. "I don't know why in the world you hang out with me...I mess everything up…"

Tony looked surprised and vehemently stated. "I don't know why you hang out with _me_! I'm so much more... less _interesting_ than you! And _obviously_ you have some sort of magical destiny." He looked down, sad and quietly said. "Why would you even care about something like Dogcopter?" She used it as an analogy. "Because it's Dogcopter!" She thrusted her arms forwards with excitement. "He's a dog and a helicopter-" She put her hands on her hips. "and a cop!" She closed her eyes. "He shoots missiles out of his butt, and he's gonna save the world!" She threw her hands up with stars in her eyes when she opened them. "He's very cool and important,...to me.." She didn't even know if that last one was specified to D.C. "Well..I'm no Dogcopter…" He looked down. A flame circled behind him and the car behind him exploded. They got up and turned around. "Oh No!" Lion snarled and Pollyanna gasped. The machine from earlier was trying to force itself through the portal, but it was stuck. It cycled through its elements. "It's the Robot Shooty Thing!" She looked at Tony. "How are we supposed to beat it!?" She turned to Lion. "Lion! How can we beat it?!" His eyes and mane begin to glow white. He leans down until his head is near the ground and a blue sword hilt stuck out of his head.

With starry eyes, Pollyanna grabbed it and began to pull it out. She looked towards Tony and said. "This is weird...Right?" She fully pulled it out and held it above her head. Mentally, she blared a tune. _Dun dundun DAH!_ But she said. "You have a sword in your head?!Why don't you tell me you can do these things you do?!" The robot came completely into the plane. "It got through!"The robot begins rotating quickly and rapidly firing balls of many different elements. It hit the various areas, even bringing down the sign on the theater. Pollyanna held the sword in front of her. "What do I do with this?!" Terror filled Tony's eyes as He grabbed the hilt. He guided her to do a tennis move. "Look Out!" It shot the lighting ball back at the robot, sending it into the cannon. They exchange happy looks. "Forehand!" He guided her through a forehand. They shot another back at it. "Backhand!" One more! "Overhead!..." She yelled with him as they rose the sword about them. "DEATH STRIKE!" They brought it down, sending a fireball back at it. The impact causes the robot to explode with a whirring and clanging sound. Both children were awestruck. "Just like Tennis Practice." He whispered. "Magical Destiny practice…"  
They walked over to the ticket booth, hand in hand. Tony held the saber over his shoulder. The ticket lady looked up from where she had ducked. "Hi!" Pollyanna squeaked. "Uh..Hello." Her eyes followed a tire that, while on fire, rolled away. "Two kids. And one Lion to see Dogcopter." She acknowledged her pet-esque Lion, who huffed on the screen. "Do..you have a rewards card?"

In the theater, Pollyanna munched on some cheesy puffs, while Lion sat next to her. Dogcopter happily ate from his bowl, before he heard ticking. He bounded to the window and flew out of it as the building exploded! "Wow! Was that in the book?" Tony shook his head. "No. Their taking some liberties" Lion roared happily.

 _Trained..._

* * *

 _ **Yay! Woohoo! The fic will live! Now,...what can I say? It's Lion!  
**_

 _ **So..I'll see y'all in: Beach Party**_


	18. Beach Party

The Pure Melodies each fall onto the ground. Pollyanna moves her boogie board, to take most of the fall. Ness, unfortunately, doesn't have his own trusty toy. Ninten and Cyrus landed in front of them. "Are you okay, Polly?" She stood up. "I've..seen better days." Ness looked up at Ninten with sad violet eyes. "'Tenny. I got a Boo-Boo…" Ninten rolled his eyes. "Walk it off." Cyrus snapped his fingers, getting the groups attention. "Here it comes."

A large pufferfish monster rose from the upper half of It's body is colored sea-green, while the bottom half of its body is colored light-pink. The spikes on the upper half of its body are more numerous and much longer than the spikes on the bottom half. It has sea-green, diamond shaped pupils with light sea-green colored eyelids and dark sea-green colored lips. It's mouth made an "OH" Shape and blew a gust of wind, not quite strong enough to push even the youngest back. "You all distract it!" He jumped into the air, going for an aerial strike. Ninten tightened his grip on his spear. "Let's show this thing what we're made of, guys!" Ness crossed his arms. "What do you think we've been doing the past hour?" Ninten ignored him as he threw his spear at the Pufferfish. It blew another cyclone of wind, sending it back at them. "Duck!" Ninten quickly got down. "Where- oh!" Ness got on the ground,it narrowly got his hat. "Polly's turn!" She threw the boogie board at the Pufferfish, but it only moved to the side, making the disc get impaled by the spiked. "Analysis: It's has spikes." Ness grabbed her in a one shoulder squeeze. "It's okay. Here comes Cyrus!" Gauntlet pointed down, Cyrus attempts to drop onto the Pufferfish. It looks up and blows at him. "Smash It, Cyri!" Cyrus screamed as he was blown towards the boardwalk. "Aw man..Is he okay?"

"Ugh...Whatever!" Ness took off his hat and abandoned it in the sand. He ran forwards and transformed into a giant bat! He whacked the pufferfish into the ocean. "Ness!' He transformed back and was handed his hat. "Hitting it far away doesn't solve anything. We needed to destroy it. Now it'll just come back later!" Ness plopped his hat on his head. "Then we'll deal with it, later." Ninten groaned and Pollyanna cut in. "We really should go see if Cyrus is alright. He landed near the boardwalk, I think."

* * *

Kofi, and Ana stood outside, looking at Cyrus. Cyrus was unresponsive, sorting out his mind. Kofi has tan skin and blue eyes, he wears a pale sea-foam colored work shirt with a white apron, brown shorts, white socks, beige shoes, and has his hair put up in a hairnet. "Would you answer me?! You've wrecked my sign, and now you're just sitting up there! Are we engaged in a secret staring contest?!" Pollyanna and the Melodies run up. "Cyrus! Are you okay?" Cyrus looked at the small child. He jumped down from the wrecked sign and straightened his bob. "I'm..fine."

"Hi, Anny." Ana introduced. "Wow, that thing is rekted!" Ness held his hand up for a hi-five. "Gimme one, down low." Ninten shoved his hand down. "No accolades for you,Ness!" He turned to Cyrus and said. "He knocked the Pufferfish back into the ocean!" Ness crossed his arms. "Narc!" Cyrus straightened his shades. "Let's regroup back at the temple." They all jumped away. Kofi screamed. "Where are you going? What about my sign?" He turned to Pollyanna. "Polly!What is wrong with your friends? One of them busts up my sign, then they all just jump into the sky like some circus act, without even offering to help!" Pollyanna's eyes demand reason. "But, ." Paula walked outside and leaned against the door frame,in her work clothes. "Dad, Pipe down…" Kofi looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry, Did I interrupt your beauty sleep!?" The blonde yawned. "I don't need sleep to look pretty."

"Now you listen here, Young Woma-"

A elderly woman walked out, holding a knife and a dead fish. "Kofi, you are going to wake this fish from the dead with all the noise you are keeping." Nanefua began to shake the fish, pretending to be it. "Kofi, you so loud! Aaaah! Bleh…" She stuck out her tongue, as if the fish died again. "Hehe. Gunga, you so funny." Kofi wasn't so amused. "Mooom! Quit joking around!" She stepped outside and walked over to him and her granddaughter. "Look what they did to my sign!" Her eyes widened. "Cheese on bread…"

"Can you believe it?" He turned his head to Pollyanna. "You're such a sweet little girl, Pollyanna. Why do you hang out wit those animals?" Her eyebrows furrowed. She began to defend. 'They aren't ANIMALS. ( _Well, Ness is sometimes, but that's beside the point)_ They're the Pure Melodies and they protect Huma-" Kofi put his hand in her face, cutting her off. "I heard enough!" He yelled at her. Nanefua could feel the tension and said. "Hey, Girls. I think I hear our cellphones ringing." Paula played along. They all walked inside. "Grandma, Your hearing's so good." Kofi waved his hand dramatically. "Pollyanna, You can tell your friends that they are BANNED from Fish Stew Pizza!" Pollyanna's eyes widened. "Kofi, wait!" He ignored her and walked inside. "It was..just an accident…" He flipped the closed sign and she walked away.

* * *

The Pure Melodies all sat in the Kitchen, discussing about the pufferfish. "Why don't we just let it..roam free?" Cyrus shook his head. "Not an option." They all heard the youngest approach. "Hey,Polly!" She looked sullen. "I have some bad news…"

She looked up at them. "You've all been banned from Fish Stew Pizza."

Ninten looked at her. "Oh, uh,...that's okay.." Ness leaned on the counter. "That pizza wasn't even that good." She looked at them with confusion and repent. "Aren't you upset about this?" Cyrus shook his head. "Not at all." Pollyanna stuttered. "B-but they're out neighbours!" Cyrus shrugged. "Nothin' we can do about that now." Ninten reasoned. "Right now, we have to think of a way to catch that Pufferfish and destroy it!" Pollyanna wanted to make amends. "What's the point of saving the world if all people are gonna do is ban you from their pizza places!?" Cyrus nearly smiled. "We..don't do it for Thanks.." She pointed at them.

"Yeah, see! That's SO nice of you guys! The pizza's don't even know! Of they just got to know you, they'd see how Fun, And Smart and mysterious you are!" She pointed to the corresponding PSI User. Cyrus laughed. "Heh, mysterious." Pollyanna gasped. "I know! I'll throw a little party on the beach in front of the temple! Just us and the Pizzas." Ness looked at her apprehensively. "I don't know,Polly. I mean…" She cut him off. "It's okay, I'll take care of everything!"

* * *

Pollyanna prods a hotdog to check if it's done. She flips one of the burgers. "Man, this is gonna be great!' She sniffed it food and giggled. She was wearing magenta sandals and a tank-top(A tank version of her actual shirt.). She wore a white skirt with baby-blue music notes on the wore deep blue capris under it. She walked over to the Melodies. "Hey, Polly!" Ness smiled at her, greeting her. "Do you have everything for your little party?" She smiled "There's one more thing." She held out a magazine. A summer clothing magazine. "What's this for?"

Pollyanna gushed. "I was just thinking you could change your outfits." He looked at everyone's attire before Ninten asked. "What's wrong with what we have on now?"

She vehemently said. "Nothing! I was only thinking you guys should go a little..casual, is all!"

"Is this the right address?" Pollyanna heard Nanefua call. "Never seen this side of the beach before.." Paula awed. They were all in casual beachwear. "Aw shoot, there here already. Hurry up an' change!" She ran over to greet them. "Over here, everybody!"

"Hey,Polly/Anny!" The pizza twins greeted. "Hello, _(what a cute little girl)_ " Nanefua greeted her. "How are you all doing on this lovely day?" Kofi responded. "The shop is closed today, because it's broken." Her heart pounded. "Uh..that sound.." Saving the poor child, Nanefua cuts in. "Hey! Do I smell hot dogs? Show me where the Hot Dogs are." She gave the elder a "THANK YOU." look as she said. "Right this way!" She lead them to the Pure Melodies. "First, allow me to introduce.."

Cyrus cuts her off. "We are the Pure Melodies! Cyrus!" He posed and his form changed. He now wore Orange tank-top, showing his arms. Surprisingly, they weren't as strong looking as you'd think. He wore khaki shorts that reached his knees and his visor stayed the same. "Ness!" He bent, cutely. His outfit completely changed. He wore a blue and yellow shirt and had blue cargo shorts on. His boots changed into sandals. (Basically..What he looks like in game..) He straightened his hat. "Ninten!" He turned his head and his formed changed. He wore his bandana as always but his tunic changed into a purple short sleeved shirt and he wore capris. He also went barefoot.

'And Pollyanna! But you already knew my name!" She chuckled nervously. Nanefua held her own hands. 'Oh, you're all so talented." Kofi scoffed. "So, you are a circus act."

"Circus act?" Ninten asked. "Hey, let's eat!" Pollyanna called.

Ness lifted his hamburger off his plate and took a bite, obviously pleased. Pollyanna took a bite of her own food, as Ana complimented. "Everything turned out great!" She grabbed a napkin. "Thank you, Ana." Nanefua looked at Cyrus's and Ninten's plate. "Aren't you boys hungry? You barely touched your food."

"We don't need to eat." Nanefua smiled and folded her hands into her lap. "Oh, you young people and your experimental diets." Cyrus corrected. " I am much older than You." Pollyanna tried to hide a little in her food. "So, you all live in that tiny house on the hill?" Cyrus waved his hand, which one of his cores sparkled, around the temple. "We inhabit the inner sanctums, only accessible by magical, extradimensional doors." Kofi asked. "What is wrong with your hand?'

"And why does this place look like it's fallin' apart?" Paula asked. Ninten answered. "Well, the temple has been here for thousands of years so-" Kofi interrupted. "Oh! I see how it is, when something breaks around you just leave it alone. JUST LIKE THE SIGN AT MY SHOP!" Pollyanna laughed, finished with her food. "Um..Who wants to play volleyball?"

* * *

Pollyanna dragged a stick around the net, forming bounds. She stopped at the Pizza Family and "her own". "Ok everyone, the court is all set now to get into our teams." Ninten pointed out. "But, Pollyanna. Won't our abilities give us an unfair advantage?" She smiled. "That's why, I'm picking the teams." She began to announce.

"Ness and Paula! Ninten and Ana! Cyrus..and Kofi! And..Your's truly and Nanefua!" Nanefua sat down in a chair. "I haven't played in ages, but I bet I can whoop all your butts." Pollyanna laughed. "That's the spirit. Let's play!" She threw the ball in the air.

* * *

Ness held the ball. "Get ready to LOSE, Ninten!" Ninten called back. "There is NO WAY, I'll lose to you!" Ness hit the ball over the net. Ana called. "I got it!" She hit it back. Paula slammed it back. "Nice one, Ana!" Ninten hit it back with his forearms. Ana jumped into the air and hit it down. Ness dove after it, with his feet, and Paula barely missed. 'Ness, No kicking!" Pollyanna called. "What kind of Game is this?" Ness called back. Ninten and Ana hi-fived. "Nice work, Ana!"

"Try and stick to the rules,Ness!" Pollyanna called. "Try harder, Paula!" Nanefua called.

"Here it comes!" Ana served. Paula cheats by pulling on the net. "Come on, Paula!"

"What? I'm not doing anything!" She feigns innocence. They sent the ball back. "I got this!" Ness turned into a racket and scored a point, by slamming it back. "That was uncalled for Ness!" Paula put her hands on her hips. "You afraid of getting a little sand in your hair, Ana?" Her twin brushed off her arms. "No. Just trying to keep tidy." Ninten put his hands behind his back. "There is nothing wrong with keeping tidy."

Pollyanna kicked her legs. "So exciting!" Nanefua praised. "Heck, yeah!"

* * *

"Our Turn." Kofi says, holding the ball. "I'm ready!" Kofi served the ball. "I have this one!" Paula ran to hit it. "Paulina! Touch that ball you're grounded!" She let the point go. She stamped her foot in the sand. "Daddy, you cheatin'!" Kofi laughed 'HAHA! The look on your face! Hahaha" Cyrus put his hands on his hips. "This is going to be easy."

Nanefua conversed with her teammate. "It would be nice if they stuck to the basics."

Ness called. "Hey, Cyrus! Take this!" He hit the ball high into the air. Cyrus jumped in the air and hit the ball. It came, flaming. "We should probably move.." Ness nodded and they both sprinted away. The ball hit the ground, causing a glass spike to appear. 'HAHA! You are all running like wild chickens!" Nanefua turned to Pollyanna, who was awed. "Did you know, that when Sand is superheated, It turns to glass?"

"I did not."

Ness picked up the shard, awing Paula for a moment. He threw it over his shoulder, into the ocean, (Ninten makes a mental not to let Pollyanna swim until it's found.) and says. "Let's Play!"

* * *

They all do, Paula misses. Ness gets scolded for kicking the ball back to Ninten and Ana. Ninten focused. "Aaaah…" He summoned many holograms and ran around Ana. "Over here, Ness!" Each Ninten repeated. Cyrus hit the ball at Ness, who blocked his face with his arms. Kofi hit it back, "Kofi Time!"

Paula ran over to the ball to hit it. "Paula time!~"

"No car for a month!" She let it go. "Daddy!" She whined. They all confronted each other. "Why are you guys cheating so much!?" Ness complained. "You cheated first." Cyrus pointed out. "That is NOT true." Paula lied. They all began arguing. "This is getting out of hand!" Pollyanna sighed, agreeing with Nanefua. "I'll get the ball."

She stood up and ran after the runaway object. Wind gusts, blowing the ball away. Food items get blown away. "Hey why is it getting so.. WINDY!?" She saw the Pufferfish round the corner, blowing. "AAH! Pufferfish monsters back!" She screamed. Nanefua turned her head.

"What's th-" She was cut off by the younger. "Nanefua! Run!" She grabbed her wrist and they both ran, both thanking that they are near the same height. They passed the arguing 6. "CYRUS!" She called. "Pollyanna?!" They all felt the wind and covered their eyes.

"Oh no..Melodies, Protect the Pizza's!" Ninten picked up Ana, Ness picked up Paula and Cyrus picked up Kofi, while Pollyanna and Nanefua hid behind a rock. Pollyanna looked down, ashamed. "This is terrible, I was trying to get everyone together... now everyone's in danger." Nanefua smiled. "Well, I'm not afraid of that thing!" She ran around the rock. "Let's see if you can keep up." Pollyanna smiled. She climbed over the rock and followed. "Of course I can!" They both ran around the fish in circles. "Hey over here!" Nanefua would call, but only for Pollyanna to call. "No, over here! Right here!"Successfully put in a loop. Ninten covered his mouth. "Oh my gosh, Pollyanna!" Ana asked, "What are they doing?" Pollyanna screamed. "Everybody! Get Ready!" Kofi screamed from his shelter with Cyrus. "Mom! You are crazy!" Cyrus objected. "Not Crazy. Brave."

Paula called to her Grandmother. "Gunga! Careful with your back!" Pollyanna began to work out the plan, as if she was mentally communicating with Nanefua. "Ness! Turn yourself into a ball!" Ness nodded and did as told.  
"Paula! Roll Ness to the net and hold on!" Paula called. "Got it!" She did as told. Nanefua called. "Ninten! Head over to Ness and Paula!" Ninten smiled.  
"Yes, Ma'am!" He jumped on the rock he and Ana were behind and jumped to the two.  
Nanefua ordered. "Now, hit Ness into the air, as hard as you can!" Ninten cracked his knuckles and said, evilly. "With pleasure." He grabbed Ness and jumped backwards. He threw him up into the air and hit him hard.  
"Kofi,Ana get over to the net!" Nanefua called. They both began to run to the net.  
'Cyrus, Spike the beach!" Pollyanna called. "I understand!" He equipped his gauntlets and jumped into the air. He caught Ness. "Be gentle…?" He asked, softly. "I'll try," Unsure if he can. Cyrus hit the boy-like Melody, causing his form to flare up. He lands on the beach, creating a huge spike platform."Here comes the tricky part!" Pollyanna called back, "I'm ready!" They began to run to the court. "Everyone, take the net to the side of the court!" They did as told. The two small ones ran to each side of the net. "Now! Pull it into it's face!" Pollyanna yelled over the monster. They all did with difficulty. It barely pressed on the glass. "It's not enough!" Nanefua screamed. "It's okay! Here comes Cyrus!" Cyrus dropped down, much like before, and slammed into the monster's face, popping it.

The Pizza all stood together. "Thank you for your hospitality." Kofi thanked. Nanefua hit him on the stomach lightly. "And?" She encouraged continuation. "And for saving my family, you are all officially unbanned from my shop." Pollyanna laughed and smoothed her skirt. "Aww thank you so much Kofi! We really appreciate it, right guys?" She looked at her de-facto family. "Okay, yes, thanks." Cyrus stated with few words. "And?" She played Nana's card from earlier. Ninten looked at Cyrus. "What were we banned from again?" Pollyanna laughed nervously.

* * *

 ** _Pft..I really..I HONESTLY. Did not see the comparison between the actual games. Well, with Ness' oufit, that was intentional, but Ninten and Ana both Being Pearl and Kiki; And Ness and Paula being Amethyst and Jenny..AH!  
_**

 ** _Well...I'll see you guys in...: Maria's Room._**


	19. Maria's Room

Pollyanna sat on the bar stool, with a serious look on her face. "This is it, folks. Rookie sensation Pollyanna Universe readies her last spoon full of Colonel Kernel's Classic Creamed Corn; As the crowd waits bated breath, one bite between her and destiny." She ate the last of her corn. "And she did it!" She looked at the cans of Creamed Corn.  
"She's eaten 4 cans of creamed corn!" She spun around in the chair.  
As if on cue, Ninten's door opened, revealing all 3 of the Pure Melodies. "Guys!" She collected the cans. "Hello, Pollyanna." Ninten greeted her. "Check it out!" She slid out of the chair and ran to them. "Popo in the house! whatcha got? whatcha got?" Ness asked, eagerly. She held out the cans. "I got four empty cans of Colonel Kernel's Classic Creamed Corn!" Cyrus commented. "Cool." She turned it around. "Yeah! And see? On the back, there's 5 dollar coupons for Mini-Golf!" She read the package as she said. "I ate four cans, so we could all go together!" She looked up with starry eyes. Ninten smiled, nervous. "That's so thoughtful,Polly! Unfortunately though, uhh…" Ness decided to rip off the bandage for him. "We have to go on a mission." She dropped the cans, in her shock. "What?!Not again! But you guys promised we'd hang out!" She just wanted to spend time with her favorite magic people… Cyrus made his way to the Warp Pad.  
"A dangerous artifact has appeared in the Northern Hemisphere, we need to go retrieve it." Her blue eyes dimmed, to a almost cartoonish extent. "But..But mini-golf is so much fun! There's castles, and windmills, and I like it, and- oh look what I brought!" Before she could trail off, she ran over to the table, which a argyle pants sat, along with some golf clubs. "I pulled out my Dad's old golf clubs! Oh, and these!" She held them up, to which they were almost as big as her. "My dad's old golf pants!" She moved them down, so she can see. "There a bit too big on me, but..You could wear them Cyrus!" That made Ninten and Ness chuckle. Cyrus was silent as Ness and Ninten stepped onto the Warp Pad. "See ya, buddy.." Ness waved. Ninten cupped his hands as the Warp started. "We'll bring you back something!" And they were gone. She fell onto the ground. She sighed. "Well, you guys aren't the only ones with a perilous adventure to tackle."

* * *

She went upstairs and grabbed some chips. She started up her Gaming System and put in Mini-Golf quest. "Aw yeah!" She started it up and talked to the professor. "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!" He handed her character a golf club. Pollyanna,being one of those kids, names him after herself, despite his gender. "You got the Mythical Putter!" She imitated the games sounds. She laughed and got back into her character. "Don't worry, Professor! We're gonna sink 'em all!" She laughed as she exited the Labs. She enjoyed the over-world theme as she walked. A windmill approached, and sent her into battle. A catchy bass heavy song began to play, as the background distorts. "Oh windmill, why must we always fight?" She selected her own character, and attacked. It was low level, and this was the New Game Plus so she could easily beat it. "Man, would've been JUST like this…"

* * *

She stayed up all night, fighting monsters, resolving conflicts in cities and in her characters heart's. She narrowed her eyes at the Professor, who got the drop on her (Ace) and became super beefy. _You'll pay for that betrayal!_ She attacked him one last time, sending him to one knee. "I can't lose! I am the greatest golfer in the Universe!" He exploded, sending her into a satisfied laughing fit. A text box appeared. It told her about a Secret Ending. "Woohoo! Secret Ending!" She heard the Warp Pad go off. "Polly! We're back!" Ninten sang. "Hey." She called, immersed in her game. Ace walked up to a door that read. Project F.L.O.G. "Project F.L.O.G...That's Golf backwards.." He pressed the button, opening the door. He saw a cryo chamber. It started to slowly open. Ness dropped down in front of her, hat falling off into her lap."Hey, Polly! Wanna hear about where we been?"

"Wait! Hold on!" She pushed his head aside. Ace cleared off the frost. "Two nine two thousand fourteen? But that was the date he disappeared!" Ace's eyes softened as he investigated further. Ness grabbed his hat and dropped in front of her. "Hey!" She pushed at him, unfazing him. "Polly, check this out." Cyrus lifted a tube-like cylinder that had intricate golden designs around it's cocoa base. "It's the Wailing Stone we found!" Ness began to crawl over to it as Cyrus corrected. "Wailing Stone I found." She tried to see around Ness, whose figure was blocking the T.V. Ninten came upstairs and began. "Isn't it neat? It uses high frequency sound as a message…"

"Guys…!" Pollyanna could barely make out Ace running back to the chamber, hope in his eyes. "Between two points!" Ninten finished. Ness chuckled. "All you have to do, is push THIS!" He whammed down on button. A ear-splitting sound emitted from the stone, causing everyone to have to cover their ears. Pollyanna watched the chamber open and a man sit up,...only for the T.V. to break. Ninten pressed the button again. "Ness! I told you not to turn it on in the house!" Ness laughed. "Chill out, Nintendo. It's not like anyone got hurt, and Polly LOVED IT!" He looked at the girl, whose eyebrows were furrowed, "Steven?" She threw her head up. "THAT WAS THE SECRET ENDING! Now I have to replay the final dungeon all over again! It's not fair! I can't go mini-golfing, I can't play my game, I can't stop going into the bathroom because I ate all that Cream Corn, so much Corn…" She sighed. The Melodies all looked at each other. "I..just wish I had a place to myself."

A warm blue light glew. She opened her eyes and looked at her forearm. "My core!" Ninten reached out to her. They heard a small chime. Pollyanna got up and ran downstairs. The top blue dot on the temple door was glowing. "Maria's Room..Pollyanna..Your core is opening your mother's room…." Ninten was awed. The blue light concentrated and a Rose like symbol opened a bright blue room, with many shades of Blue and white. "Whoa…" Pollyanna stepped towards the door. "Pollyanna! Wait!" Ninten and Ness both called. "Polly, don't go in there!" She turned around to face them, when she was in front of the door. "It's never about what _I_ wanna do! Is it?" She refused to cry, so she acted out. "Well, now there's a place where I'm going. AND YOU CAN'T FOLLOW!" She made a beeline to the door, the Melodies shouting her name. The door closed behind her, leaving her in a cloud like area.

"Yes!" She shouted. The door disappeared in a puff of clouds. Pollyanna looked around. Everything was..cloudy. Not like, hard to see, It was literally a lot of clouds. "Woah. So this is my mom's room? She must've liked clouds a lot.. But what kind of room doesn't even have a bed?" A bed appeared underneath her, knocking her onto it.  
"Whoa!" _It does what I say…_ "This bed is nice..but you know what would be really nice? Quadruple-bunk beds!" It does as commanded, becoming a quadruple bunk bed complex. She gasped. "With a slide!" A slide with stars and music notes appeared. She laughs and whoops as she slides down it. She is sent hurdling softly. "A parachute!" She landed softly on the ground. It disappeared and she thought,  
"Um...A tiny floating whale?" A small whale appeared next to her, and cooed. She put her hands to her face and giggled. She spun around,awed. "In here, I get anything I ask for!" She thought for a second. She crossed her arms. "But you know what I really want? I wanna see the end of my game, without being interrupted!" A bundle of cloud rose, creating a television. Pollyanna stared at it and hi-fived the whale. She sat down in front of it. Ace hurried back to the pod. He pressed a button and crossed his fingers. It opened and a man sat up. "Hello, it's me. Your father. After years, of cryogenic imprisonment, I'm finally free!" Ace and his father left the building.

The background was plain green. "Saving the day is just a par on the course." Ace smiled. His father but his hand on his shoulder. "Awesome!" She yawned. "Kinda..hungry now.." A donut appeared and she caught it. "Nice!" She took a bite, only for it to puff into clouds. "What? I want a real donut, room." She asked. Another donut appeared in her hand. She tried to eat it, only for it to be fake. "What!" She looked at the whale. "Can you believe this?" The whale only made whale sounds. "Now, I have to go out for donuts.." The door appeared. She got up and walked to it. She walked into her actual room.

"Now, don't get excited guys. I'm only back for a minute." She looked around. Outside was pitch black, no stars. The house was soundless. The most lively thing, other than herself, was the painting of her mother. Her blonde hair seemed dimmed though. Pollyanna was always confused to why her hair was that way when her dad was brunet and her mom was blonde. "Well, Good! I didn't want to see you anyway." She left the house.

She entered the Big Donut. Kumatora and Duster stand there, smiling and staring. "Hey! How's my favorite fine food's franchise?" She propped herself on the counter. "So I'm thinking... Double chocolate cinnamon twist with sprinkles on the side. You know I like to dip." She smiled and poked at Kumatora. They said nothing to her, they just..smiled. "Um..Earth to Kumatora and Duster?" She waved her hand in their faces. She started to get worried for their well-being. They suddenly spoke in unison.

"Hello, Pollyanna. What kinda donut would you like?" She looked thoroughly confused. "I..just said." She leaned a bit back. "It's very nice to see you." They spoke in unison. She smiled, still a bit confused. "Well, it's very nice to see you, too!" They put a bag of donuts on the counter. "Here are your donuts." That was a full bag. "Uh..guys? I only ordered-" They began to, literally, slide away. "Okay, love you,Pollyanna! Bye bye, now!" She followed. "Wait! where are you guys going? I still haven't paid for these! You guys, hold on a... sec." She ran outside, through the employee entrance. She looked around and saw Saturn. He and She were the only occupants of the parking lot.

"Huh? Hey, Saturn!" She ran over to him, and stood next to him. "Have you seen Duster and Kumatora? They should just been out here!" He only smiled up at her. "Hey if you see them, let me know, m'kay?" She spoke softly to the younger. "Here, have a donut. I got a surplus." She opened the back and held it out to him. He made no move to grab it. She pressed it lightly on his face, twice. "I'll leave it here." She smiled at the little weirdo. She,being a weirdo herself, placed it on his head. She waved goodbye and walked off.

She walked down the boardwalk, feeling really small. "W-where is everyone? All the lights are on.." She walked past Fryman's Fries...not noticing Frybo… "But..no one's..here." She backtracked and stared at Frybo. "C-Clement!?" She stared in horror at the costume, which seemed empty. Frybo put a basket of fry bits out for her. "Oh..F-fry bits." She waved her hand, dimisfilly. "Usually I'm all about the bits. But I'm feeling k-kinda spooked right now…" He placed more Fry bits, on the same spot, the first ones disappear. It was as if they were overlapping. She was scared into sinful silence. He did it twice more. "AGHA!" She screamed. She ran off, destination; anywhere but there.

Well, make anywhere Funland. She walked around, all the lights were on..BUT WHERE IS ANYBODY?! She stopped in front of the Arcade. Meat Beat Mania suddenly turned on. She yelped and ran. She noticed a figure on the beach...It was Tony! "Tony!" She began to run to him, hoping he could help her. "Tony,I can't believe it's you. When did you get back in town?" She smiled at her friend. She looked at his feet. The water was not coming onto shore, it was glitching back and forth.  
"Ah! The water! Tony,what's happening? Where is everyone!?" She was terrified. Honest to the rarest G.U.Y.S in the galaxy terrified. Tony turned around, he was holding the blue bracelet from when they met and said in the same tone as when they met once again. His glasses were pitch white, but she couldn't see past them."She was incredible!" Pollyanna jumped, she fell over. She saw everyone, but there eyes...oh gosh. They were pitch black,with white dots in the center. "Ah! Get me outta here!" She got up and ran. She could still hear Tony's voice repeat that same line over and over. "What's wrong with all your faces!?" She yelled. She bumped into something tough. She saw Lion was no better. "Lion, you too!?" She ran as fast as she could,

Suddenly, her land turned into shallow water. It swished loudly with each step. She cried. "CAN SOMEBODY EXPLAIN THIS!?" She screamed as she sank into the water and appeared in front of It's A Wash! She quickly stood up and took some deep breaths. Greg walked out the door. "Polly!" She looked at him and her voice wavered. "Dad? Is that you?" He raised an eyebrow. "What? Of course." He bent down to her level. "You doing alright? You look like you saw a ghost. Either that, or you stayed up all night playing a video game." She was near-tears. "Dad, I'm freaking out! I feel like I'm in this crazy nightmare!" He put his hand on her shoulders, reassuringly. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Why won't we share some of those donuts and you can tell me about this crazy nightmare you're having?"

They sat on top of the van and Greg began to eat a donut. She looked at the donut. "The Melodies were trying to tell me something about Mom's Room. But I was so mad that I didn't listen. They're always leaving me behind, and... I guess I wanted to do it to them, too." She closed her eyes. Greg opened one eye and said. "That's not so bad, Everyone needs some alone time, every now and then." He then played some air guitar. Pollyanna chuckled. "Yeah. It was really fun for a while. But now, the whole city; everyone and everything is acting really weird." She stared out into the city. "Well, at least you told the truth." She rose an eyebrow. "I..guess I did.." He simulated the guitar again and took another bite of his donut.  
"Dad, your advice is making less sense than usual.." He only replied. "Well the important thing is family and friendship, honesty values, and no one got arrested." He simulated the guitar again and took another bite. Wait..That should be..gone by now...She looked at the donut in her own hands. She wanted to test something. She took a bite..and it puffed into clouds.  
"I'M STILL IN THE ROOM!" She shrieked. "All of this is fake!" Her father's solo was cut off by half of the van disappearing. "Ah!" She fell off as the van disappeared. "This is all wrong!" The ground began to disappear beneath her, in rip like formations. She made a desperate dash for more ground. She saw everything disappear in the rips. The citizens, Frybo, and even Tony. She was on the hill, that overlooked the ocean and backed up. The land was coming to a close. She felt her foot press down on nothing, barely balancing on the last shards of land. She shrieked as she began to fall. Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't want this!" She sobbed. The Tiny blue whale swam up to her and in a soothing voice asked her. "What do you want, Pollyanna?" Her tears flew upwards. "I WANT TO BE WITH THE MELODIES!" She reached out to hug the whale, but it disappeared. She curled up into a ball and landed in a fixation of light.

She crashed into Cyrus, in which brought both to the ground. Ness and Ninten ran over to her, wanted to know if she was okay. "Cyrus!" She grabbed his arm and bit him. "Ow." She looked at him. "You're not clouds." Ness laughed, "Alright, Polly!" He grabbed Ninten's arm and bit it. "Agh!" He screamed. "G-guys. It was awful." She hugged Cyrus's arm. "I was trapped in a messed up version of Beach City...Everyone was acting odd.." Ness's eyes widened in shock. "You had Mary's room build the WHOLE TOWN?!" Ninten elbowed him. "It can't handle a task like that! Thank goodness you're okay!" Pollyanna let go of Cyrus. "I'm sorry I got mad, guys. I get it now. Things can't always go exactly how I want." She looked down. "Oh, Polly. We're sorry too."

"Mm-hmm." Ness nodded. Cyrus smiled at her. "But, guess what. We have time to hang out now." She gasped.

They all went Mini-Golfing. Ninten enjoyed the architecture, While Cyrus lightly tapped the ball. Ness eagerly watched as Pollyanna laughed.

 _I always get what I want…_

* * *

 ** _Omg. That's me. Well, half way. I NEVER name my character after myself, it bug me. But if anyone close to my character betrays them, I get mad. I become defensive. I..it's just how I play.  
_**

 ** _This episode is SO FLIPPING CREEPY. of course I love it._**

 ** _Yes, it's Maria from the First game. Thought it'd make sense...I've never played the first game, only heard a lot. D-does this make sense?_**

 ** _See you goofballs on another fusionrific day with:Coach Pollyanna!_**

 ** _(Hums Strong in the Real Way)_**


	20. Coach Pollyanna

The Melodies warp into the fray, to which the youngest views out the scenery. There was a massive collection of blue pillars that gave off a glow. "Whoa...What kind of magical mystery place is this?" She excitedly pulled on her hoodies strings. "Well-" Ness started. Ninten eagerly interrupted. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This was once a communication hub for Our kind." They all walked forwards. Ninten threw his arms up, his bracelets fluttering. "But lately, it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference!" Cyrus stood next to Pollyanna as she invoked her habit of chewing on her hoodie strings. "Whazzat mean?" Her blue eye filled with curiosity. Cyrus put one hand on his hip. "It's hurting Television." He simplified. Her eyes widened. "No! I'll save you television!" She ran at the pillar and hit it. Barely doing anything as she pushed at it.

Ness picked her up. "Sorry, but we need a Pollyanna at least…" He shapeshifted into a slightly taller, more well-built Pollyanna. The "original" was small but lean, not a lot of muscle or height to do much."THIS strong for the job!" Speaking of original, she gasped and stared, starry eyed and said. "It's all the me, I could be!" He set the small child down and stretched his figurative muscles. He began to chip at the pillar, grunting slightly. Ninten caught the tiny piece he broke off, also catching his attention. Ness transformed back into himself. Ninten crushed it into small bits. "Ness,we could be here all day taking out of these pillars individually."

He put on his "You KNOW I'm right" face and pointed to all the pillars. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right..You get that look on your face." He looked at Ninten. "Yep, that one." Ninten brought his hand to his forehead. "What we need is a well thought out plan.."

Cyrus cut in. "No. What we need is, Ezra." Ness and Ninten's eyes both widened. "Ness, fuse with me." One in elated surprise and one in shock. "Whaat!" They both screamed. Ness screamed in excitement. He grabbed Cyrus's hand, literally bouncing on his heel. "Yeah! Let's mash it up!" He let go and laughed. "Bigger, badder!" He laughed and spun around. "Hold your horses!" Pollyanna ran over to him. "Are..you guys going to become a fusion!?" She pointed at them. Ness only screamed in excitement, causing Pollyanna herself to scream in her own elation. "WAIT!" Ninten raised his voice, to make them stop screaming. "Cyrus, think about this." He put his hands up and put them down. "You and Ness can be a bit…" He half crossed his arms. "Unstable,when your personalities combine." He put his hands on his chest, almost pleading. "We need to be careful, Fuse with me instead." Cyrus put his hand on the smaller male's shoulder. "We don't need to be careful, we just need to be huge." Cyrus walked away, to get ready. "Aw yeah!" Ness gave Pollyanna his hat and ran, excitedly. "Let's wreck this joint!" Ninten huffed and turned his head, as Pollyanna watched excitedly.

"Synchronize…" Cyrus's orange cores glew, giving off a chill vibe as he gyrated. Ninten covered Pollyanna's eyes, blushing profusely. She moved his hands back. "Hey, 'Ten! I wanna see.." She said, completely obvious to..how wrong it really was. Cyrus "spazzed" and turned to the side, hands waved down. Ness shook his shoulder's to and fro. His serious expression turned elated and ready as his face lit up with the glow of his gem. Cyrus walked forwards and snapped. He waved his hand as he bent down signaling for Ness to come at him. Ness spun and ran his hand through his puffy mop of hair. He quickly acrobat to Cyrus, as said taller male held out his arms, for him to jump into.

There forms blew into light. Two columns of light form a dragon that breathes it's flame, to reveal some eyes. A pair of cat-eye glasses click into place as the fusion laughed. Only one eye could be seen. Ezra cackled. He was MUCH taller than Jaylon, he wore most shades of red and brown. He sported large muscles, a telltale sign of his power. He wore a carnelian tunic with a brown belt around his waist. He wore torn pants but the tears were music notes..somehow. Ezra cracked his knuckles with one set of his arms, as he looked down at Pollyanna and Ninten. "I forgot how GREAT it felt to be me!" He promptly plucked a happy and elated face. "Pollyanna…" She looked up at him.  
"That's Ezra?" He smiled at her. "You got it, baby." He bent down to her level. "Ey, Ly. Wanna see something cool?" He drank up that look, that spark in her eyes. One side of him was SO eager to impress the little one. "YES!" She jumped in the air. He wasted no time, with that. He summoned Cyrus's gauntlets and threw them in the air. They locked "Hands" and Ezra caught them with Ness's whip. It fell to the ground with a satisfying bang. She gasped loudly in excitement, her eyes big and bright.

"You like that, little girl?" She pointed at it. "Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking ball thingy?" He grinned, showing his fang-like shark teeth. "That's the plan! Where should I start?" He asked. He held the whip-part of his flail with both of his right arms. She pointed at the closest one. "Do that one!" He, again, wasted no time. He pulled the flail up and swung it at the pillar, destroying it. He continued this. Ninten protectively stood next to Pollyanna. "Pollyanna, I think we should go." She jumped and took a step back. "No way! This is awesome!" Her tomboyish, young mind was to intraled with the awesome to see the danger. Ezra hit a pillar, sending debris close to them. "Watch it!" Ninten screamed. He kicked a boulder in two,before it could hit them.  
A smaller rock caught Pollyanna's attention. Literally, it hit her in the eye. She fell over with a alarmed shout. "Polly!" Ninten cried in worry. He looked up at Ezra with creased eyebrows. "Ugh, you're just too much!" Ezra only retorted. "Maybe you're just too little!" Ninten huffed. "Pollyanna, we're going." He picked her up, ready to drag her away from this..terrible influence! "What? But, I'm fine!" He stepped onto the warp pad. "Wait, what about Ezra?"

"He can find his own way home!" She sighed in disappointment as they warped off, just in time. Because some debris broke the warp pad.

* * *

Kumatora was eating a sandwich and Duster was behind the counter when Pollyanna opened the door. She had a surplus of gauze(courtesy of Ninten) wrapped around her forehead. She wore a pair of sunglasses, that resembled Ezra's. and a tank top resembling her regular shirt, to show off her arms. Duster caught the gauze and gasped. He ran over to the small child. "Oh my gosh, Polly! What happened!" She leaned on Kumatora's table, in which the older girl wasn't so convinced she was hurt. "Just a little.." She took off her sunglasses. "Battle Damage from out last mission."

Duster flinched and Kumatora deadpanned. "Like what?" She smiled and lifted up the bandages. "I got hit by a rock!" It was only a small cut, that Ninten freaked out about. Kumatora guffawed and Duster covered his mouth, so she wouldn't really see him laugh. "Mu-must've not been that big a rock!'" He cracked. He and Kumatora laughed. She blushed and pulled it back down. "Well... there's.. internal bleeding. My hurt is on the inside!" She brought her head down on the table."Y-you're right..I'm soft…"

"Toughen UP, Polly!" Kumatora picked up her can of sardines. "If I weren't so _modest_ about my sweet six-pack.." She tried to open it, to her ironic difficulty. "I'd..show you what a true woman..looks like!" Duster smiled sweetly at the girl. He held out his hand, to which Kumatora dropped the container in. He pulled at it for a second before it popped open. He smiled as he handed it back to her. "Nah..I'm not gonna say thanks." Duster hit her on the arm. "Haha." She laughed at his feeble attempts. "That's it!" Pollyanna's eyes were galaxies. "We _all_ need a workout! Let's do it! Let's workout together!" She pointed to her friends. "You can beat up Kumatora and you don't have to starve to death if Duster divorces you!" She nearly choked on her sardines. "We ain't MARRIED!" She ignored the flustered girl and pointed to herself. "And I know _just_ the guy to help us out."

* * *

They all approached her father, right on the beach outside her house. There was a mini-gym, crudely set up. Her father was napping on a table, well until Pollyanna looked at his work. "Wow! It looks great!" He quickly woke up and a board momentarily stuck to his face. He smiled as his daughter ran up to him. "Hey,Dad!" He looked down at her. "Hey,Polly. You like it? It's the best I can do on such short notice." Kumatora, in a mini-shirt and capris, picked up a dumbbell made of two cans, it broke before she could lift it all the way. "No..kidding." Greg smiled. "Well I might join you kids show you how it's done! I've been slacking out on my workout routine for few weeks…" He became slowly discouraged. "Months...Years…" He coughed around Decades.  
"Sure! The more the meatier! Oh! We'll need sweat bands! Be right back!" Pollyanna ran to the house. Ninten walked up to the hill, seeing Pollyanna run up and The gym. Greg picked up a dumbbell as everybody else got ready. "Oh! Hey, Ninten! Came to see us workout?" Ninten's sky blue eyes looked at him for a moment before he said. "No." And walked to the house.

He looked at Pollyanna. "Pollyanna, what on earth are you up to?" She smiled at Ninten. "We're starting a gym! Imma get supa strong!" She puffed up her chest and arms. Ninten laughed, but his face fell when she added. "Like Ezra!" He grabbed the bars on the porch and looked down at the three working out people. "You know.." He looked back at the small girl. "..maybe this isn't a good idea. ." She shook her head. "N-no! I wanna be useful to the team by becoming strong!" Ninten grabbed his fingers. "There are different ways to be strong." He tried. "But, I wanna be Strong in the Real Way!" Ninten blushed, angrily. "Come on,'Ten. Let's get beefy!" She pulled the red, white and blue headband over her head and it sat on her forehead. "I'd rather not." Ninten walked inside. Pollyanna jolted in guilt as it slammed shut. Ninten sighed as he leaned against the door. He buried his head into his hands, before noticing a mess of clothes.

"Polly.." Said girl could hear him through the open window as he began to sing.  
" _Why do you have to look up to him?"_ He began to pick up the clothing, draping them on his arm.  
" _Aside from in a literal sense."_ He picked up her socks and pants and moved to a shirt.  
" _Don'tcha know, that a power that big comes with a bigger expense."_ His eyes widened and he jolted backwards as he saw her cat eye sunglasses.  
" _And can't you see that he's out of control.."_ He walked over to the window and looked down at the gym, not noticing the child drop to the floor.  
" _And overzealous, I'm telling for your own good, and not because I'm-"_ He blushed and cut himself off, pulling the blinds down. Pollyanna looked up and through them. He walked off.  
" _I can show you how to be Strong.."_ He picked up one of her shirts and held it to his chest.  
" _In the real way."_ He closed his eyes.  
" _And I know that WE can be Strong.."_ He folded it as he sang.  
" _In the Real Way.."_ He set it down on the counter and danced. He twirled.  
" _And I want to inspire you. I want to be your rock..  
"_ He walked to the table and put the clothes away.  
" _And when I talk it lights a fire in you.."  
_ She ran down to her father and friends. She turned up the radio, it was a catchy instrumental...hmm. She clicked on the megaphone. "Who's ready to get buff!?" She called into it. "I wanna see your gut, and I wanna see your guts!" She cheered. They all smiled at her. She looked at the house and saw Ninten, as he walked into the house. You couldn't tell her expression through her shades. She turned towards her friends. She waited a second before singing into the Megaphone.  
" _I can show you how to be Strong…."_ Duster smiled at her.  
" _In the real way."_ She lowered the megaphone as she handed her Dad a small dumbbell.  
" _And I know that we can be strong.._ " She gave Duster a jump-rope. She lifted it up and looked at Kumatora. " _In the real way._ "  
She watched Duster jump the rope. " _And I want to inspire you!_ "  
She put the Megaphone down as she held Kumatora's feet. " _I want to be your rock._."  
She walked to her Dad and pointed to a larger set of weights. " _And when I talk it lights a fire in you…_ "  
He sparked with determination. Duster held a pose, Kumatora held a sit-up. She saw her father attempted to pick up the weights. " _I want to inspire you!_ "  
She spun around and knelt next to Kumatora, " _I want to be your rock!_ " She stood on Kumatora's back, her father was able to get the weights up and Duster held the pose, successfully" _And when I talk it lights a fire in you!_ " They all dropped their poses.

Duster looked up at Pollyanna, who stepped off of Kumatora. "Hey,Polly. Maybe um... you can work out a bit, too?" She rose an eyebrow. "What? I have been," Kumatora laid down on the sand. "We've been working out! YOU'VE been singing a dumb song!" Greg sat on his knees. "But you're doing a great job pumping us up!" She smiled. "Thanks! But..I need to get strong too!" She grabbed four wheel and pulled them around her body. "I'm switching to four wheel drive!" She put them on, covering her face and ran around.

The next morning, Greg,Duster and Kumatora walk up to the Beach House. "Polly, come on! We're ready to get started! We can't work out without your mad coaching skills!" Duster called to her.

* * *

The young girl laid in her bed, tired and sore from the day before. She groaned. "In a sec!" She called anyways. She fell out of bed, groaning. She held onto the wall and made her way downstairs. She did this to herself, she set her goal and she will do it! "So sore from getting ripped…" But that doesn't mean she won't complain. "I..don't understand.." Ninten grabbed her attention. He looked at the child. "Ness and Cyrus should be back by now.I tried to warp back and check on them, but the Warp Pad's down!" They all heard rumbling and the distress muttering of the trio getting ready to work out. Debris falls from the roof. Ninten ducks and Pollyanna winces as she ducks. "Wha?" She and Ninten both say at the same time.

Ninten ran outside, Pollyanna tried to, but she fell down, due to her fatigue. In the distance, Ezra stomped towards the beach. "What the HAY is that?!" Greg screamed. Kumatora yelped as the tremors broke the monkey bars. They all run away from the fusion. "I'M BORED!" He boomed, in a his/Ness's voice. It switched back to normal.

Pollyanna grabbed the handles of the porch to hang on. "It's Ezra!" She smiled. Ninten ran down to the formidable fusion. "Y-you're back!" He pointed one of his 20 fingers at the smaller. "You left me behind!" He roared. "We just thought you didn't need any help. Now why don't you separate, and we can all sit down and relax?" He coaxed the unstable entity.

"No!" He kicked the smaller. "Ninten!" Pollyanna called. He gave a small cry as he sat up. "Listen to me!You've been fused for too long! You're losing yourselves!" He pointed to himself with 10 of his right fingers. "I AM MYSELF! AND I'M SICK OF BEING SPLIT UP!" He reared back and stated. "So you better get used to me, baby. AND GET THIS JUNK OFF MY BEACH!" He stepped on the make-shift gym, destroying it. Pollyanna struggled over to Ninten, nearly falling over. "Why is he wrecking Dad's gym? Why is he attacking you?!"

He grabbed her by the shirt, "Pollyanna, get outta here!" He threw her aside. The impact hurt..a lot. "I..I can't move…" She whimpered from her place, stuck in the little sand pit on the side of the hill. Ninten summoned his spear.  
"WHAT! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" He jumped towards Ezra. "You'll thank me LATER!" He was knocked away. Greg ran up to Pollyanna. He grabbed her. "Come on, kid!" She whimpered. "Dad, no! Ninten!" Ninten got up and jumped at Ezra again. He knocked off his visor, revealing all 5 eyes. Greg and Pollyanna both gasp. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING? YOU!" He headbutted Ninten to the ground, to which he landed on his feet. He punched his upwards. "AIN'T!" He punched him to the ground. "Agh!" He screamed. Ezra brought his flail down, sending Greg and Pollyanna to the ground and Ninten to the side.

"Ngh!" Pollyanna gave a cry as she landed in the sand. "Polly!" He attempted to stand, but couldn't. He kneeled and used his spear as a prop-up. "I'm sorry..Polly..Cyrus..Ness.." He sobbed. Pollyanna notices the Megaphone and reached for it. Ninten cried. "I wasn't strong enough..to protect you…" Ezra stepped forwards. "I'm not strong enough to do anything…"

Pollyanna grabbed the Megaphone and turned it on. The feedback caught his attention before. "Come on, Ninten! Don't give up! I know you can take him down!" He looked down. "I-i can't.." She only yelled. "Yes, you can! Come on! You always knew what to do!" He looked up at the small child as tears welled in her eyes "You gotta to show him what you showed me! That you're strong, Ninten! Strong in the REAL WAY!" She let them fall.

He shakily got up and looked at the Temple. He had a plan. "WHAT? YOU WANT SOME MORE?!" He grinned and yelled back. "ANY TIME! You're no match for me! Not even CLOSE!" With that, the fusion punched the ground. Ninten took off, towards the hill overlooking the temple. Ezra was close behind him, Pollyanna called. "Go!" Ezra yelled. "Get back here!" Ninten leapt off the temple. "Haha, nice try!" Ezra spun his flail. Ninten, with a cry, threw his spear at the temple. The fusion yelped as he lost his footing. He grunted as he landed at the bottom.  
"Is that all you GOT? You think that's enough to beat—" He was cut off by his own flail hitting the top of his head. His form split, Ness and Cyrus laid sprawled across from each other.

"Ness! Cyrus! Are you two okay?!" Cyrus looked up at Ninten, who had tears in his eyes. "Yeah.." His voice was pained. "Ezra just overworked our bodies. It's... a little painful." Ness groaned. "I've got a monster headache…" Ninten picked the both of them up and hugged them, letting his tears fall. Upon the moans of pain he got, he let them go. "Sorry!" Greg was holding Pollyanna in his arms. "Ninten! You did it!" He wiped his eyes. "Thanks. You make a good coach." He complimented. "Ninten, we should've listened...You were right." He chuckled. "Yeah. I WAS right!" Pollyanna turned on the megaphone, "Go, Ninten!" He began to go off. "Come on! I feel GREAT! Who's up for a MISSION? Or…"

Ness groaned, "How long is he goin' to keep this up?" Cyrus responded. "We deserve it, take it like a PSI User." Kumatora asked. "What the heck just happened?"

Pollyanna called.

"Drop and give me 20!"

* * *

 ** _I had no idea what the heck what Garnet was doing, or how to describe it. So...I did that. I KNOW that that is the same name as that guy from Star Wars rebels. I liked the name, okay?!  
_**

 ** _Tried another song format. I don't know, maybe it will just be like it's sang._**

 ** _LONG CHAPY IS LONG!_**

 ** _I don't have A lot to say...so I'll see y'all tomorrow in: Joking Victim!_**


	21. Joking Victim

**_I am sorry. I went over to my cousin's house, they're internet is so bad! So I was all tired, So..I am so sorry If you wanted Do or Donut, I ain't doing it..._**

* * *

Pollyanna twisted the faucet on the local water pump and cleaned off her hands and arms. It was really fun, rolling in the sand. She saw a familiar capped magical dude. "Hey, Polly!" Ness called, running over to her. She turned it off and looked at him. He had a goofy grin on and one hand behind his back. He held out a cup of red fries. "Wanna try some _special_ new french fries?" She reached into the cup, always happy to try new things. She looked at the few she picked up and threw them in her mouth. Ness snickered as she spit them out. 'Hot! hot!" She fanned her tongue and looked for anything to sooth the burn. Ness laughed and held up a vial with red grains in them. "They're _"special"_ , because they're seasoned with Fire Salt!" She desperately turned the vial, only for it to break.

She got up and ran to the closet building, the Big Donut. She burst in, catching Kumatora's and Duster's attention. She ran to the soda machine and turned it on, letting the cold drink sooth her tongue. But she also got Pop everywhere. She slumped down, laying on the ground. Her clothes were sticky. Kumatora ran over and began to walk to her. 'Polly! What are you doi-" She was cut off by slipping on the soda, falling onto her side. "Sowwy, Kuma.." Her tongue burnt to much to properly pronounce the 'R'

She got up and held her back, to which it was sore. "Pollyanna, ugh..Who do you think has to clean up this mess?" She turned to Duster. "Duster, clean up this mess." He sat two boxes of donuts down on the counter. "No way! I cleaned up the last 5 'Polly's'!" Kumatora looked at him with puppy eyes. "Aw, come on. That fall messed up my back…"She rubbed it. "It hurts real bad …" His brown eyes softened but he rolled them.  
He grabbed a mop and a bucket. "Fine..move aside." He placed them on the ground, not noticing Pollyanna move. "Can you go get the soap?" Kumatora contorted in pain, obviously exaggerating. "Oh! It hurts! Sooo much!" He looked at her with concern. "Maybe you should take the day off…" He spoke softly. She snapped upright, and spoke. "Okay! You gonna be fine on your own?" Duster spoke. "Well, I guess so but-" She began to walk out. "You're the best Player Two!" She left. Duster sighed, happy. But he soon realized. "I can't run this place by myself!" He saw the small girl walk up and place a pile of napkins on the pile. "I can help!" She looked the brunet. "This place gives me so many donuts and smiles! It's time for me to pay back."

* * *

Duster handed her a shirt. She slid it on over her shirt and he said. "I hereby deputize you as "Kumatora-for-the-day". He grabbed her shoulder."Now,it's time I showed you the Employee Room." He leads her to the back, which is populated by several large supply boxes on the right, over a dozen Donut boxes lining the back left, and a CRT TV, two folding chairs and a small circular table furnishing the front left. Pollyanna, like most children allowed in a private room, gasp. "It's the most Magical place I've ever seen!" Duster doubted that, but he smiled at her anyways. "Here, let me give you the tour." He pointed to the wall of boxes. "These are the extra supplies: Cups, plastic silverware..sometimes I sleep on the napkins when I get tired." She immediately asked. "Is that why they're called, _nap_ kins?" Duster shook his head. "Not really, no." But he did chuckled lightly and ruffle her surprisingly soft hair. "Good joke, though." They turned around. Duster gestured to the table. "On breaks, we chill out here." He flicked his hand to the t.v "We can even watch television!" She smiled. Duster leaned in and whispered to her. "Sometimes, Kuma will cover for me so I can watch Canine Court." She zipped her lips it and flicked away the "Key"

They smiled at each other. Duster directed her to the final set of boxes. "And most importantly,The Donuts. They 're mailed in from some corporate bake-station." Pollyanna rose an eyebrow. "So, you don't bake them here?" His eyes shifted to a sugary, yet terrifying silhouette, yet to be cleaned. "N-no..Not since the accident."

Duster sat her down at the table and held up a VHS tape. "Now Polly, this job is a big responsibility, so you're gonna have to watch this video tape." She looked at the foreign object. "What Is that?" She asked, innocently. Duster held it with both hands. 'It's like a DVD shaped like a box, and it'll tell you everything you need to know." He slid it into the television.

A beat began to play, and the title read. "Do or donut." _Clever._ Pollyanna noticed the star was a young . Who's real name is Bud Carpainter. "Mr. Carpainter used to work here?" She asked Duster. "No, but he used a to a actor/R &B singer." Pollyanna soon became entranced in the song. With a slight swing of her feet, she enjoyed learning about the Heimlich maneuver, what to do in the event of fire and something called tax. With a dim light, Carpainter posed, and the song ended. Duster began to pull the tape. "Wow, that was great! Are all video tapes that informative?" Duster put the tape on top of the T.V. "In my experience..,yeah!" He smiled at her, today would be fun.

* * *

Pollyanna Gently grabbed a chocolate cream donut with a napkin and placed it in bag. "It started as a summer job, but that was two summers ago." Duster explained. He handed the bag to Mr. Fryman,who had Clement on his shoulders. Duster went to sit down for a moment. Pollyanna gasped when she saw Mr. Carpainter, trying to decide. "Hmm,I'll Have a.." Pollyanna cut him off, repeating the song. "Donuts! At the Big donut!" He smiled at the child and sang along. "They made the world go round~" He laughed. 'Wow." She leaned on the counter. "I can't believe you used to be actor/R&B singer!" His eyes dimmed. "Used to be?" He began to leave, but Duster could've sworn he heard the man mutter. "Kids these days, they don't know anything…" He chuckled and put his hand on his head. "Oh man. Last time somebody mentioned that song, we couldn't get him to leave.." He laughed.

She danced around, pouring a cup of coffee. "To perk up, you gotta percolate, a hot cup of coffee, makes the perfect day." She sang. She handed it to the teen. He gratefully took it. "Aw, thanks!" He began to joke. "Maybe I should phone up Kumatora to tell her that she can stay home, cause I found her replacement." He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Really?!" Pollyanna gasped and looked at him, with a wide grin. Duster looked at her. "Oh, no. That was a joke." Her face fell. She balanced on the tips of her flats and said. "I know we both love Kumatora, but…" Duster nearly spit out his coffee. "This job is the best thing to ever happen to me and we should fire Kumatora." Duster shook his head. "We can't fire Kumatora." He tried to explain, but she delved. "Wait..Why not?" Duster began. "Well, you know, she may do things like come in late, and leave all the really hard work for me but…" She crossed her arms, that was her mental point. Duster looked at her, with hope for reason in his eyes.  
"Look, I like Kumatora, she- she's a nice girl...once you get to know him. There was this one time when the new "Army of War" game was coming out, but Kuma was banned from the only place selling it."He paused to chuckle "She wanted it SO bad. So who does she beg to stand in line for SEVEN hours? Me." He barely noticed her soften and take a seat. "I didn't think much of it, but when I got to her house I saw she cleaned up her room a little, and she got a big box of String Cheese. They're my favorite. She let me be her Player Two, and we spent the whole night together." He stared, admirably, into his beverage. Pollyanna voice, sweet and calm now, brought him out of his stare. "Wow..that really is nice. Must've been a nice game."

"Yeah, it was." She twiddled with her fingers, feeling a bit bad for calling Kumatora out like that. "Hey, maybe we could do something nice for her?" Duster Smiled at her.

* * *

They walked down the way to Kumatora's house. Duster had a box of donuts in his hands and Pollyanna jumped around, singing. "Donuts! D-d-donuts! Donuts donuts donuts, donuts donuts donuts…" They walked up to ihs door. "I thought you wanted this to be a surprise? She can hear us a mile away." She stopped singing. "But the Donut Fever had fried my soul.." He rustled her hair, tossing it into a more wild style.

She moved her orange curtains aside and noticed that the Fish Stew Pizza car was in the street, right by his house. "Wait, aw man..She already ordered Pizza.." They heard 4 sets of laughter. They walked around the side of the house and saw Kumatora, Lloyd,Poo and Paula bouncing on the trampoline. Lloyd couldn't get back onto his feet, much to Poo's entertainment. Pollyanna leaned in and Duster took a step back. Lloyd managed to get to a still position. "Hey, Kuma. Thanks for inviting us over." He smiled, his glasses had long fallen off. She blushed, unnoticeable. "It's no problem,"She laughed, " 'cause I got the whole day off, by faking a severe back injury!" That earned hi-fives from Paula and Poo.

Pollyanna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, she was faking this whole-" She turned around and saw Duster was shaking,. He was on the verge of tears. He noticed that he'd been caught in a vulnerable state and dropped the box, running off. He stopped in front of the car, his tears falling. Pollyanna caught him by the wrist. "Don't worry! Who..who needs crumby Kumatora?" He yanked himself free. "Pollyanna!" He cried, he reared back as if to hit the girl, but he put his hand down. "She's made a fool of me!" He grabbed his hair, covering his eyes with one hand. "Moron!" He yelled, at himself. Pollyanna looked distraught, watching her friend in pain. "She's burned me before…" He harshly grabbed his hair. "..just once I'd like to burn him back!" Pollyanna perked up. "I know how to burn people!" Duster looked confused. "Wait right here!" She was about to run off, before she stopped herself. "Hold on, this might take awhile, you should go home." She began to run to her house. "See you at work, tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

The next day, Duster sat in the back room, watching Canine Court and eating String Cheese. He dropped his snack once Pollyanna burst in with a plain donut and a red vial. "Burn,Burn people!" She put the tray on the table and opened the vial, about to pour it onto the donut. The brunet snatched it from the younger.

"You KNOW we can't add anything to the donuts!" He reprimanded. "It's just Fire Salt. I was..gonna prank Kumatora by putting a dash on a donut." He blushed, slightly. "She did really hurt my feelings...a little. But what kind of person does that make you, if you try to hurt her back?" She shifted uneasily over his disapproving glance and meekly answered. "Uh..a Hero?"

They heard the door opened and an exaggerated groan. Duster looked through the display case and saw Kumatora, holding her back. "Duster? I finally got out of bed but I don't think I can work today, either...Duster? Don't make me walk all the way to the break room." Duster's normally calm face turned angry as he poured the entire tube of salt onto the donut. "Duster!...This is gonna be hilarious." Kumatora straightened and put her hands on her hips. "Yo, Dust? Are you of all people slacking off?" Duster stepped out of the break room and looked emotionless. "Kumatora." He plainly greeted. "Hi, Kumatora!" Pollyanna greeted, her smile trying to get under control. "Why is ginger-snaps in a donut suit?" He walked over to the counter. "Don't worry about that. How's your back?" No concern was dropped into his voice. Kumatora put her hand on it. "Actually it still hurts like-"

"Really?" She waved her hand, dismissively. "No, no, its cool. I know I can count on you to help, "P2"." Duster nodded. "Sure. Just relax, in fact, why don't you have a donut?" He presented the Fire Salt donut. Pollyanna's grin spiraled out of her control as she attempted to keep it under-wraps by hiding her face. "Alright." Kumatora picked it up. "Oh careful. It's a little hot." Pollyanna began to snicker into her hand. Kumatora took a bite and said. "Wow, this is pretty good. Is it a new fla-" She was cut off by Pollyanna's loud laughter. "He..He said "It's Hot!"!" She howled. She rose an eyebrow before cupping a hand to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as she screamed.

A stream of flames burst from her mouth. Pollyanna yelped as Duster made a beeline for the fire extinguisher. "Pollyanna! Help her!" The child filled a cup with cold soda and handed it to the screaming teen. "Here! Drink this, Kuma!" She attempted to bring it to her mouth, but she couldn't fight her urge to held her burnt hand and made a dash to the door. "Kumatora! Wait!" Duster began to put out the fires. The sprinklers went off, drenching the two. "Pollyanna, I didn't want this…" She moved her wet hair aside. "I know how to fix this! We just need to get Kuma to calm down." Duster asked, nearly pleading to nothing. "How are we gonna find her?!" They ran outside and saw her leaving trails of fire. "I think she went this way!" Pollyanna and Duster followed, as fast as they could.

Mayor Dallaam stood next to a statue of himself. "...and of the many treasures of our wonderful city, this is certainly one of the sweetest." He gestured to a large sundae. "As Mayor, I'm proud to unveil this, the largest bowl of ice cream in Beach county! Yes, let's all scream-" He looked under his sleeve. "-For ice Cream" Kumatora, desperate, ran at the treat and dove into it, only for it to melt. She screamed and kept running. The mayor took out his phone. "Yeah, it melted Gary. …Well you should've said that at the meeting!" Pollyanna and Duster keep running.

Kumatora tripped in front of Funland Arcade. Pollyanna noticed Ness, standing in front of the place, eating the Fire Salt fries. "Ness!" He pointed to the teenager. "Why is the donut chick breathing fire?" She explained. "I tried to prank Kumatora with Fire Salt, but i used too much!" Ness looked at her seriously for a moment. "Polly...that's hilarious."

Kumatora looked towards her, struggling to talk. "You..did..this to me?!" Kumatora held her breath and ran at the girl, Ness watched and laughed.  
"It wasn't Pollyanna!" Duster approached through the shadows of the fires. "It..it was me." He looked visibly distraught. Ness smiled. Oh, it's gettin' good! Kumatora released her grip on the younger's shirt, allowing her to run. "After all I do for you, you _LIE_ to me? So you can sneak off with some other guys?!" Kumatora held her throat and appeared angry as tears of pain ran down her face. "And another girl!" He glared at the younger, making her squeal and hided behind her taken refuge..behind a pole. A small sob caught her attention. "That night we played video games, I don't know what it meant to you. But ever since then, I can't get the thought out of my head that you're a good person." Tears ran down his cheeks as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "That night, I really thought. Player 2...Is that your way of saying I could've been anybody?"

Kumatora tried to talk, without breathing fire. "Du-ster." She coughed,smoke. Pollyanna noticed. "If a customer chokes on a donut…." She began to rush over to Kumatora. "State law requires that you assist them." She hugged her from behind. "Take both hand, right below the diaphragm!" They fell over, the fire donut coming out. Duster extinguished it and began to work on the other covered her dry mouth. "Another day, saved by Pollyanna Universe. With the bonus musical styles of Bud Carpainter. You..are welcome." She smiled. Kumatora put her hands in her pockets and walked over to Duster. He noticed that and said. "I'm not apologizing." She grabbed her throat and tried to speak. "No..No! I..wanted to ..I get it if you want to be alone." Duster gave her his attention. "Oh, no no no, stay. I me- I mean, you can help. But first let's get you some water and maybe get you out of those burnt shirts." He took her hand and lead her away. Pollyanna smiled, happy that they were okay. "Hey, we make a pretty good team." Ness stated as he finished off the cup of fries. "You were no help whatsoever!" Pollyanna called him out. He shrugged and threw the cup away. _What a bunch of lightweights._

* * *

 ** _Once more..SORRY ;C. My Firefox is messing with my head, STOP WHITING OUT AND LET ME TYPE! So..Really sorry if this sucks. I'm tired.  
_**

 ** _I'll see y'all tommorrow for: Pollyanna and the Polly's!_**


	22. Polly and the Anna's

Pollyanna,in her blue hoodie, poked her head around various places of the Sea Shrine, a house of many hourglasses of different shapes and sizes. One caught her attention. Not by how huge, or complicated...rather it was small and cute. "Hey! How about this one?" Ninten walked over and asked her. "Which one?" She bent down and looked at it from a different angle. "This itty one. It's adorable." She looked up at him.  
"Polly, he legendary glass of time wouldn't be nearly so small and insignificant. It will be beautiful and grand." He looked excitedly at one with vines etched around it. "Like this one..!" He whispered excitedly.

Cyrus grabbed their attention. "I think it's this one." He was looking up at a gigantic one, about 20 feet taller than Cyrus himself. "Whoa.." Pollyanna awed. Ninten crossed one of his arms. "The largest one?" He looked back, towards the Warp Pad and the Glass of Cyrus's choice. "How would we even get it to the Warp Pad?" He smirked. "I can carry it." He cracked his knuckles. Ninten grabbed his arm, before he could attempt to grab it. "Wait! We need to be careful which one we touch, you remembered what happened last time we were here." Pollyanna played with her hoodie strings. "What happened?"

Ness's voice pretty much answered her question. "Okay, guys! I'm making the call! It's this janky one." He picked up one that had two heads, one square and one circular. Ninten began to scold. "Ness!" One, for picking one up and two, for using such language around Pollyanna! They all looked up once the Shrine began to shake. "Oh, guess it wasn't…" The ceiling disappeared. Cyrus grabbed Pollyanna and they all rolled out of the way. "We don't have much time!" Cyrus called. Ninten called to Ness as they all stood up and Cyrus let go off Pollyanna. Ness began to come as Pollyanna ran from the two. "Pollyanna!" Ninten reached for her. "Pollyanna, where do you think you're going!?" She stopped and turned around.

"Ness gets to keep his!" He held the hourglass and made his way to the Warp Pad. "Darn Tootin'" She pointed to the nearest rack. "I'm grabbing the one I picked out!" Cyrus and Ninten called for her as she picked up the small one. "Hi, I'm Pollyanna, You are going to come live in my room,and meet my friends." She stuffed it into her pocket. "Pollyanna, come on!" Ninten yelped as a piece of debris fell. She ran towards the Warp Pad. "I'm a comin'!" She called as her shoes filled with water. A sudden gush of water pressure caught her attention. She turned around and stared, wide eyed at the large waterfall. Ninten grabbed his bandana, call it a nervous habit, as he screamed for her safety. Cyrus called. "Hold on!" He shape shifted his arm, to be long and stretchy. He sent it towards the child and grabbed her, before she could inevitably drown. "Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Ness repeated, as Cyrus caught the small one. "Gotcha!" Ninten cupped his hands. "Well done, Cyrus!" They, luckily, warp before the water engulfed the place.

* * *

Water shot out of the Warp and carried Pollyanna away. "Hah!" She laughed as she sat on the floor. Ness swallowed a fish, and the others were just being wet. "Hot potato! Are we doing that again!?" Cyrus tore a octopus off his head while Ninten pulled a piece of seaweed out of his hair."Unfortunately... we'll have to wait another hundred years for the sea shrine to reform because _somebody_ couldn't keep their hands to themselves." He crossed his arms and glared at Ness. "Um...You have a lobster on your butt." Cyrus stated. Ninten looked, out of curiosity and saw a lobster stuck on his pants. "Aiee!" He grabbed it as Ness laughed. Pollyanna's cookie cat alarm clock went off and she gasped. "Beach-a-palooza!" Ness rose an eyebrow. "Beach-a-wah-whooza?" Cyrus corrected. "Palooza." Ninten stared sullenly at the lobster, now stuck on his wrist, on the ribbon of course. She shed her coat and grabbed her ukelele, helmet and scooter. "That was a lot of fun you guys. I'll see you later!" She opened the door for a crab. "After you sir. Bye bye!" She called.

She scooted down the sidewalk, humming the tune she's had in her head all day. Greg and Andonauts stared at their own problem as Pollyanna jumped off her scooter. "Hey, Dad! Ready to rehearse?" She nearly gaped at the car wash, in which a boat was stuck in it. "Uh...we're having a bit of a day." She took off her helmet and set it down. "Is it stuck?" Greg nodded. She tilted her head. "Why does a boat need a car wash?" Andonauts began to speak in his native language, what Pollyanna learned to call, really needs to learn it. "Sorry buddy, I don't think I can plan the concert tonight. I gotta deal with this." She looked down. "You're bailing on Beach-a-palooza? But the whole town's gonna be there!"Greg half-heartedly smiled at her. "Pollyanna, that's like..15 people. Next time, sweetie, I promise." He walked off to talk with Andonauts.  
Pollyanna clicked on her helmet, and scooted off. She talked to herself, blaming the boat. "Stupid boat getting all stuck. Nobody likes you, boat! I wish I could've been there to tell my dad you were too fat!" Her pocket glowed and she was teleported, leaving behind her helmet and scooter.

She now stood in front of the car wash, watching her dad and Andonauts backing the boat up. "That's it. Just back her in. She'll definitely fit."

"What the..?" She asked herself. She gasped once she saw an opportunity. "Dad! Dad!" She called. He looked at her. "Oh, hey P-ball! Excited for Beach-A- palooza?" She bounced on her toes. "Dad, dad, fat, it's fat! Fat, fat fat!" He looked at his stomach. "Rude." She stopped bouncing. "Not you! The boat!' She pointed to the boat. Greg looked and gasped. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Stop the boat!" Andonauts does as told, and murmurs in confusion. "Nice catch, Polly." He ran to the older man. Pollyanna reached into her pocket and pulled out the little hourglass. "The thing! You took me back in time, didn't you? Ninten's gonna flip when she finds out you're the real one!" She held it in her hands. Andonauts took a step out of the truck. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? The boat's too fat." He stepped out completely, muttering something..It happened all too fast. Greg noticed. "Oh, no! Your truck!" Andonauts turned around and it ran into the electrical pole,knocking it over and lighting the wire on fire, leading it to the roof of It's a Wash, as it explodes and sets the roof on fire, both scream as this happen. Pollyanna stared in horror as her dad ran to the van, wishing to save it. She held the hourglass up. "I wish I could go back and stop myself from stopping my dad." She teleported again.

Pollyanna #2 gasped once she saw an opportunity. "Dad! Dad!" She was tackled, before she was noticed. Pollyanna covered her mouth, which was her own. #2 made a noise of confusion. Pollyanna sshed her. "Future Pollyanna?" She asked. She turned to herself. "Listen 2 minutes ago me, we can't go around trying to change time stuff. It just makes things worse." The horrible sound of grinding metal filled their ears, as well as her father's shout. "How did this happen?!" #2 crossed her arms, and leaned back. "Aw, man! I really wanted to play in Beach-a-palooza too bad you and I can't be in a band." They looked at each other. "Wait a minute…" They both pulled out their respective hourglasses and teleported.

* * *

They tackled a unaware Pollyanna #3. "Polly!" She gave a cry of alarm. She opened her eyes. "Pollyanna? Pollyanna?" She was gobsmacked that she was staring at two of herself. "W-what's going on…?" Pollyanna stated. "No time to explain!" #2 asked. "Wanna join our band?" #3 answered almost immediately. "Yes." Pollyanna helped herself up, as #3 asked. "but didn't dad say he would play with us?" #2 answered. "He had an emergency at the car wash." #3 began to run off. "We should help him!" Pollyanna grabbed her wrist. "No! There's nothing we can do the boat's fat trust us." She stopped. "Okay... so who's our fourth? We need a drummer"

"Not a problem, Polly."

They both reached into their pockets and grabbed their hourglasses. "Hey its the time thingy!"

At the house, 4 Pollyanna's played.

Pollyanna held the mic, #2 played the bass, #3 played the guitar and #4 played the drums.

 _Come along and join this game!_

 _I'm the one, I'm the— ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR_

 _I'm not like the other dames_

 _(She's not like anybody)_

 _That's not an honest claim_

 _There are some that are the same_

 _Polly and the Anna's_

 _Your joy is just our aim!_

 _Me, myself, and I, and her_

 _Are all the same dame_

 _Polly and the Anna's_

 _Here's your chance for fame!_

 _Me, Myself, and I, and her (That's me!)_

 _Are all the same dame!_

Their voice balanced out, so it sounded like one singing. They all smiled at each other. "Great singing, Polly!" #2 complimented. "Aw, thanks, Polly!" #2 pointed to the mic. "Can I sing lead vocals next time?" Pollyanna looked at the mic. "...Well I usually sing lead vocals when I sing with dad." #2 raised her eyebrow. "I do, too." #3 cut in, "Me too,." #4 said from her spot in front of the drums. "Me too too! We _**all**_ do! We all are Pollyanna!" Pollyanna put her index finger on her chin. "Well one of us has got to be the bandleader…" They all hmmed at the same time. #4 realized. "Oh! The leader should be the original Pollyanna!" They all pointed to the original. "The one has been around the longest! Yea alright that's a good idea." They all spoke in unison.

* * *

Pollyanna capped a permanent marker. "Done and Done." They all had their respective numbers written on their face. "Polly #2, You are the smart one." Pollyanna pointed to her. "Polly #3, You're the funny one." She pointed to the last accountable Pollyanna. "#4, You're the shy, quiet one." She held up a ponytail and quickly did up her hair, in a stylish, psychedelic side braid. "The pretty one!" #2 and #3 both said "Okay!" While #4 said, with a slight giggle. "Okie-dokie artichoke!" Pollyanna noticed this. "#4, what are you doing? You're not the funny one. #3 is." #3 clapped her hands. "Well we are all the _same_ person so we are equally prone to being hilarious." Pollyanna shook her head. "No no, that was too smart an observation for you, #3! You're the funny one!" #2 put her hand on #3's shoulder. "Wait which one am I again?" She sighed. "Dang it, #2! You're the smart one!"  
#4 tilted her head. "Hey..If #1 is the Pretty one..Does that mean we aren't as attractive?" #3 put her hand on her hip. "No way! We are all extremely good-looking!" #2 had a crazy idea. "Let's go get jobs as models!" Pollyanna put that to a close. "Hey! None of you are the pretty one! _I'm_ the pretty one!" All of them began to look sad, _By gosh Is this what others feel like when they upset me?_ "Uh! No I didn't mean! We decided..urgh, lets take five." She put her head in her hand and held up 5 fingers. "There's a fifth Pollyanna?!" All the Pollyanna(sans #1) said in unison. Pollyanna was at her patience's end. "No! I mean A five minute break!" They laughed. "We know.."

* * *

Pollyanna stood outside, her braid slipping over. "I can't believe it, I'm so... annoying. Maybe it's time for me to quit the music business" She patted some gulls on the head, before screaming and electric guitar scared them away. "POLLY! POL-POL-POL-POLLY! POL-POL-POL-POLLY! POL-POL-POL-POLLY!" Pollyanna ran inside and saw them playing scream rock, one of her most hated things. And that list is pretty low. She covered her ears and screamed over them. "Whoa whoa whoa! What's all this noise?" They all stopped playing. "I thought we all agreed that Polly and the Anna's was going to be a light hearted throwback to early rock and roll not this mess of screaming into distortion." #3 softly explained, but put it bluntly. "Look, Pollyanna. #4 and I were talking and #2 agrees. Your attitude... just isn't working for us." #2 nodded. "We've been a lot more productive, without you." She held up her bass. "We already wrote angsty song about the time you made us feel bad for not being pretty" Her guitar buzzed as she held it in position. Pollyanna took a step back. "You're kicking me out of the band?! Wait? Who's playing drums?" #4 answered her question. "Ness said he'd do it." She looked up and saw the Melody twirl a drumstick. "I'm down for whatever." Pollyanna facepalmed. "Oh, come on!" They began to sing and play again.  
"POLLY'S A FAT MEANIE! A BIG FAT MEANIE ZUCCHINI...!" Pollyanna grew angry with herselves and stomped over to the plugs. She unplugged the instruments, cutting their song off. "Whoa, dude…" Ness said. Pollyanna stamped her foot down.  
"LISTEN UP! You can't kick me out of the band! I'm the original Pollyanna. I created you! Polly and the Anna's was my idea! Without me, you'd mean nothing!" She yelled, her voice squeaking, not intimidatingly. "That's it.." She started to giggle like a mad woman. She pulled out her time thing. "Pollyanna, no!" The other Pollyanna's yelled.

"-Wish I could've been there to-" She was cut off by Pollyanna #1. The younger by a few hours Pollyanna stopped and looked at was about to talk, but Pollyanna #1 covered her mouth."Don't start the band, Polly! It'll tear us apart!" _Prank. Ness stop pranking me_. With a glow, the other 3 Pollyanna's appeared. "Ha-ha! We all have Time Things!" Braided Pollyanna held up her time thing. "You'll never catch me you turkeys! Ha!" They all looked at each other. "We've gotta stop me!" They left past Pollyanna in shock.

Pollyanna #1 appeared in the time where she first summoned her shield. "I'm okay, guys.." Past Pollyanna looked at the slightly older girl. "Too far back!" She was gone before she could be tackled. Past her threw up on the makeshift grave for her delicious ice cream pets.

They landed in Maria's Room, The other 3 Pollyanna grabbed Pollyanna #1 when another set caught their attention. Pollyanna #1 teleported away, so the original group tackled the new group. They were all gone by the time Pollyanna from when she was mad about the corn parachuted down.

They all appeared, seemingly standing where the ocean should be. They all looked ready to fight. Original Pollyanna stated. "Just take me back to the beginning!"

"Ness gets to keep his!" He held the hourglass and made his way to the Warp Pad. "Darn Tootin'" She pointed to the nearest rack. "I'm grabbing the one I picked out!" Cyrus and Ninten called for her as she picked up the small one. "Hi, I'm Pollyanna,"  
The beginning one looked in shock as she was cut off by a braided Pollyanna. "Stop right there!" She held out her hand. "Be a good little girl and give me the time thing." The hooded Pollyanna gasped. "Wait are you future me?" She yelled. "Just hurry up and give it!" Two Pollyanna's tripped her. Hoodie Pollyanna held the time thing as one appeared behind her. "Don't make me hurt me, Polly!"

Her voice wavered. "Why do you need it so bad?" The braided Pollyanna grabbed at it, hoping to tear it from her hands. "Just hand it over!" More Pollyanna appeared and began to fight. Hooded Pollyanna struggled with the braided one."Give it up, Pollyanna! I know everything you're gonna do, before you do it!" She shoved the innocent one to the ground, soaking her hoodie and grabbing the hourglass. She began to cackle. A small whimper caught her attention. She saw herself, small, wet and terrified...that this was her future. All the Pollyanna's fought childishly, they chased each other, pulled each others hair, tripped each other etc.

The Pure Melodies were left in a state of confusion. "12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19…" Ness counted the girl's to his best effort. The Pollyanna with the eldest Time Orb looked around at all the chaos she's created. Some slapped each other, two were wondering what to do, because one that they were fighting had slipped and landed funny on her arm, and now crying. The one with the time orb screamed.

"STOP IT!" They all stop fighting and look at them. "Look around you! This is not right!" She extended her hand to the Pollyanna from the beginning. She took it, and was helped up. "When Pollyanna fights Pollyanna.." She put her hands on the younger by a few hours girl's shoulders. "Who is the winner?" The hooded Pollyanna blushed and was REALLY confused. "What have we become?!" They all began to question themselves. "We aren't the Pollyanna's we once were.." The first nodded, confused still. "And to fix it..I HAVE TO END IT!" She threw it to the ground and stomped on it, breaking it.

Suddenly, everyone's Time Orbs broke. A Pollyanna shrieked as she turned to dust. Tears welled in the hooded Pollyanna's eyes as they all died around her. They all crumbled. Her tears fell when one crawled up to her. "Pollyanna!, please! You gotta- AAH!" She disappeared. The one who broke the orb was the only one left. She spun the scarred and crying girl around. "Pollyanna...Dad can't play Beach-a-palooza with you. The boat's fat, you gotta find another way!" Pollyanna choked back her sob, from what she saw. 'I-i don't understand!' Her tears were kissed away. "Stay yourself, be honest...Arrivederci….." She disappeared, leaving a pile of sand in the girl's hands as the waterfall collapses behind her.

* * *

The drum sticks tapped together.

Ninten played an ocarina, Cyrus played the bass guitar, and Ness played the drums. Pollyanna sang.

 _Can't you see it in our eyes_

 _We're the one, we're the—_

" _ONE"_ Ninten threw his head up, due to having the ocarina in his mouth.  
 _TWO, THREE, FOUR_

 _We're not like the other guys_

 _(we're not like anybody)_

 _By the way, don't go back in time_

 _Or you'll destroy yourself…._

 _Polly and the Pure Melodies!_

 _We're gonna make you smile_

 _I accidentally created_

 _An alternate timeline..._ Ninten opened his eyes and looked at the little girl.

 _Polly and the Pure Melodies_

Come on, now, don't be shy...Ana and Mason danced while Duster nudged Kumatora, who looked bored.

 _I learned to stay true to myself_

 _By watching myself die..._

* * *

 ** _TIME TRAVEL IS A BIG FAT MEANIE ZUCCHINI. I hope I made it understandable.  
_**

 ** _YAY NINTY WITH THE OCARINA!_**

 ** _Andonauts is Yellowtail...yay..._**

 ** _Who would Lloyd and Saturn's mom be though?_**

 ** _Well,..See y'all next time in: Monster Buddies._**

 ** _(Plays Fight, Flight or Love.)_**


	23. Monster Buddies

A large mountain in the north is the battlefield, as a Ice Monster is thrown into the wall, shaking the entire cavern.

The Monster possesses a bulky body that is colored varying icy shades of blue. The creature also possesses two, very large arms with four spiky fingers each and two short legs. Its head is carved into five, sharp protrusions. It has two dark, hexagonal eyes and a gaping, dark mouth lined with sharp teeth. This monster is slightly taller than Cyrus.  
"Alright, everyone!" Cyrus called. "One more attack should do it!" Ninten held up his spear. The monster growled as it's arm fell off. Pollyanna winced, feeling a tad bad for the creature. She held her arm. "Yikes, your arm.." Cyrus held up his gauntlets, with them clicking together. He charged at it and gave it one good punch. It crumbled, and soon poofed. Ninten ran forwards and caught the snow white core. He bubbled it and sent it back to the temple. "Now there's nothing standing between us and the Shooting Star."  
Ness looked around,hearing the cave crumble. "This job is really dangerous!" A ice boulder landed next to him, startling him. "Whoa, Jeez. Wuh Whoa, MAMA!" He was soon buried in the ice. "Ness! Don't worry! I'll dig you out!" She heard him mumble as she tried to move it. Ninten looked at all the falling icicles and called to Cyrus. "We've _got_ to get Pollyanna out of here!" Cyrus gently placed his hand on her head, having to be careful what he does with his gauntlets on. "I'm sending you back to the temple." She looked away from Ness. "But..how are you.." She saw the orange glow. Soon, she was in a Orange bubble. She looked around. "You can bubble me?" Ninten's eyes widened. "Cyrus, no!" He ran to them, the avalanche near. Cyrus clicked the bubble, sending her. "CYRUS!" Cyrus warned. "Watch your head."

* * *

The trip home was a spiral of bright light, before she found herself spinning in the Burning Room. She laughed. "I'm back in the temple!" She saw the bubbled ice monster. "Hehehe, look 'atcha now. Stuck in a bubble." She noticed she was being hypocritical. "Hmmm. Let me see if I can…" She placed her hands on the side of the bubble and placed her legs on the other. She pulled the bubble apart, popping it.

She began to fall, but landed on another orange bubble. It spun and popped, leaving Pollyanna to fall to the ground with a "Oof!' and a core with a clink. Pollyanna opened her eyes and saw the core begin to glow. She first saw a silhouette, of a person. But then, it's hair spiked. "What's happening!" It grew much larger, grew more legs and a set of..very recognizable mandibles. "The Centipeetle!" It looked at her, it's form still indecisive. "Ah!" She ran to the wall and quivered in fear.

The centipeedle's form shrank to a more dog-like and frankly cute smaller version of itself. Pollyanna looked at it as it..panicked. It's acid filled jaws clamped together, as if it's growling was meant for whimpering and screaming. "Huh? It looks...so scared." She got on her hands and knees and crawled towards it. It screeched and recoiled backwards. "Uhh, hi. It's okay. Look, please don't be scared of me." It took some steps backwards, but she laid on the ground, to show she meant no harm. "See, I'm not gonna hurt you. Yeah, just relax." It calmed down a little. "Yeah, that's it. Doesn't relaxing feel nice? You wanna come over here and relax with me?" She cooed. It took a few tentative steps towards her. "Yeah, we can totally just hang out and relax, right here on the floor." She sat up and slowly reached out her hand to pet it, as it was so close. "Yeah, don't be shy. We can be best friends. My name's Pol-"

" _ **POLLYANNA!"**_ The Centipeetle screeched as Ninten shrieked. "Get away from that thing!" Cyrus jumped down to them. Ness was shocked, so he commented loudly. "Whoa, Dude!"

"Wait! It's not- Ah!" Cyrus landed in between them, knocking her backwards, and making the Centipeetle cry and go backwards. Ninten jumped and kneeled at her side, scanning her for injuries. "This was a terrible idea! And she's even managed to pop a bubble, and let out that awful... thing!" He wrapped his arms protectively around her. Cyrus closed his fist, ready to poof it. It shrieked and spewed acid onto the floor, backing up.  
"If that thing hurt you, so help me I'll…" Pollyanna cut him off, having seen enough, "No! It didn't do anything!" She shot up and ran in front of it, arms outstretched. "Cyrus! Don't hurt it!" She held her vigil strong. "I accidentally let it out of its bubble, but it didn't even try to hurt me. It's not like the other monsters, it's just scared and confused." Ninten held onto his bandanna, unsure. Ness finally decided to come down and Cyrus looked down at Pollyanna. "Please, Cyrus. I'm begging you." She looked at him, with pleading sapphire eyes. The silence was short, but painful. "...I can't say no to that face." Ninten jumped. "Excuse me! You can't be serious!" Cyrus responded. "I think you should try and tame it, Polly." Pollyanna ran up to him and hugged his leg,(that's as far as she can reach with him, without being held) and said. "Cyrus, thank you SO much!" Cyrus smiled at her and patted her head gently, with his gauntlet. He's always cautious, he doesn't know how much her head can take. Ninten huffed and looked away when Ness started laughing. "Shut down by the C-squad! Ahahahaha!" He deadpanned. "At least take some precaution."

* * *

Outside, The Pure Melodies plus Lion stood behind Pollyanna. "Okay,Pollyanna. Let's see if you can get it to calm down." Cyrus held his gauntlets behind him. The Centipeetle was chained to a rock and NOT happy about it. Pollyanna noticed. "Um, it still seems a little scared." A chain snapped. They all took a fighting pose. Pollyanna turned her head around to face them. "Maybe you guys could put your weapons away and watch from the house?" Ninten shook his head. "Absolutely _**not**_!" Cyrus deactivated his gauntlets. "Polly, can handle this."

"Cyrus!" He and Lion began to walk off. "Ninten." Ness began to laugh. "Oh! Hmm, hmm! You just got _**Cyrused**_ _!_ Aha!"

They both walked off, leaving the youngest alone with the Centipeetle. "Okay, friend. It's just us now." She shook off her own apprehension when it broke free. She got on her hands and knees. "Calm, calm, calm. Just like before. Just relax and let your hair down." It calmed down,and she held out her hand. "You wanna come over here?" It jumped around, but didn't really move. "C'mon, it won't be like before." She sat on her rear and crossed her legs. "How about we try something else?"  
She reached into her coat and began. "Chiiips! You like Chiiiiips? You wanna chiipps? Yeah? Yeah?" She pulled out a bag of chips and pulled the "I". She opened the bag and pulled one out. "Awwww, look at this chip! Yum, yum, yum!" She ate it, to show it's really good. "Mmm, tasty, tasty. Try it!" It began to walk over to her, and smelled it. "That's it! Smells good, right?" It took it from her hand and ate it. "I don't know how you eat with an eyeball in your mouth, but I'm glad you like it." She giggled and stood up. She grabbed a chip and lead it with it. "Mmm, mmm!" A gust of wind blew it out of her hand and the Centipeetle caught it "Hahahahaha, woohoo!"She laughed and ran forwards. She threw handfuls of the potato crisps in the air. "Hey, come on!" It came over and began to eat the chips. "You love chips, and I love chips! Hahahaha! Yeah!" She giggled. She held up some more, but a seagull saw them. It flew to her and bit her hand, hoping to get the chrisp. She dropped the bag. "Aaah! Shoo, get! Those aren't for you!" She held her hand and shooed at it. Acid suddenly burned next to her feet. The gull scowled as the Centipeetle growled. "What are you doing?" It shot some acid at the bird, causing it to fly away. "You... saved me." She smiled. It was capable of good after all! She coaxed it to follow her to the temple.

Ninten continued. "...but we have to go back for the shooting star!" Ness nibbled from his sandwich. Pollyanna ran in with the Centipeetle. "Cyrus! Ness, Ninten!" Ninten jumped and his hand fluttered, subtly, towards his core. "Woah, why isn't that thing on its rock?" She smiled. "I trained her up! Check it! Squakk!" She imitated the seagull, triggering her acid. It hit a beam on the house. She squawked again, the acid nearly hit Cyrus  
. "Pollyanna, you can't just…" Ninten was interrupted by her squawking again. It hit a photo of him, when his bandana was tied in the front. It melted and his smile melted into a frown. Ness guffawed. "Oh, man! That was awes-" She squawked again, it hit the sandwich out of his hand. "No! Mi Torta!" He looked sadly at his ruined snack. Ninten looked at the small girl, who was feeding her new friend. "Pollyanna, this is unacceptable." She petted the Centipeetle. "Oh,come on, Ninten. She can help us on, like, missions and stuff." Ninten waved his arms, back and forth. "No way! OUT of the question!" She chewed at the bag of chips as Pollyanna looked down sadly, "Aww…" Ninten looked over at the group, Ness was sitting next to the hole in the ground,caused by his acid sandwich. "Well we can't return to the Ice Cavern now. We have to deal with Pollyanna and her... situation." Ness crossed his legs. "Well I dunno _how_ we're getting through that cavern without causing a cave-in anyway." Cyrus looked at the Centipeetle. "That's how."

* * *

They warped to the Ice Caverns. "I just don't know if this will work…" Ninten's sentence was cut off by Pollyanna squawking. The centipeetle blast the wall, getting rid of a hole, but leaving enough stable room to crawl through. "Alright,Centa!" She gave the Centipeetle a reward, some chips. They began to crawl through. "Shooting Star, here we come…" They walked through the cavern and awed at a large ice crystal. Ninten tentatively hit it with his fist. "Squak!" He quickly moved out of the way as the Centipeetle spit through it. Pollyanna ran into the hole, throwing chips behind her. They all kept walking, until they reached a wall with only a tiny hole. Ninten got down and stuck his hand in it, feeling around. Pollyanna squawked and the wall was blown through. He sighed and put his head down as the newly friended duo ran ahead.

In a hole, Pollyanna held her arm up and the Centipeetle loyally followed. Ness, Ninten and Cyrus crawled near them, but weren't as fast.

At the end, they saw a skeleton. They all were disgusted, Pollyanna lifted her arm, ready to command it to spit again, when it just ran ahead. It revealed a hole big enough for them to just squeeze through.

Cyrus had the most trouble, as Ninten, Ness and Pollyanna could simply walk in, he had to pull his leg and hair out. "Whoa…" The room gave off a warm pink glow. Dozens of stalactites combed the ceiling and at the center a pool sat. "There it is! The Shooting Star! An ancient elemental, so hot, and so volatile, it can only be contained in ice. Bare skin cannot endure its intensity!" Ninten stared excitedly at it. Pollyanna looked at Ness. "What do you do with the Shooting Star?" He shrugged. "Um..You shoot it."

Ninten pulled Pollyanna aside and told Cyrus. "Okay, Cyrus. You have to use your gauntlets, so you don't hurt your hands." Pollyanna took Ninten's example and shooed the centipeetle to safety. Cyrus crouched down and summoned his gauntlets. He reached to pick up the star, when the Centipeetle began to screech. "No, no, no! Not now!" Pollyanna rushed over to it. Cyrus stood up, and said. "Something's wrong.."  
The centipeetle screeched and began to spit acid, on the ceiling. The gauntlets… Pollyanna yelped and covered her neck as the stalactites began to fall. Due to the rocks falling into the pool, mist blew in the Pure Melodie's face's.

. Pollyanna screamed as the centipeetle hit her on the leg in it's fright. She fell over. "Pollyanna!" Ninten screamed when he heard her cry. He jumped towards them and summoned his spear. "I knew this would happen!" He charged at the Centipeetle and hit it into the wall, to which it impact made the largest one begin to crack. "No! It was an accident!" She ran over and grabbed the Centipeetle's hair to help it up. It screeched so she let go. "Oh! Sorry for pulling!" Cyrus ran over and kicked it away. "Polly!" It tried to get back up.  
Pollyanna reached for it. "Noo!" Tears welled in her eyes and her heart began to break. It began to run at her when Ninten and Ness jumped in front of her. Ninten swung his spear, knocking it back. Ness whipped it,pulling them all to land into Cyrus. It made a move to attack them when Pollyanna threw herself in front of them, her blue eyes accented with tears. It screeched at her, so she began to cry even harder. "You don't have to fight!"

She couldn't choke back her sobs. "This isn't you! You're not a monster anymore! You're more than that. We have so many memories now! Remember the chip times?" She began to walk towards it. "And how you saved me from that vicious seagull? And how we became best friends?" She pulled it into a hug, acid getting on her coat, burning her skin. But she could care less. "You have to remember! This all happened _today_!" She sobbed into it's hair. She closed her eyes and grunted in pain. It began to melt into her embrace, calming a moment, Pollyanna felt like hands were petting her hair. Crumbling and cracking made them pulled apart, there were no hands. They looked up and Pollyanna screamed. The largest stalagmite is coming down right at her!

Suddenly, she was flying into Cyrus's arms. "NO!" She shrieked...The Centipeetle..pushed her out of the way.  
It was impaled, and it did screech...but it closed it's eye, content with saving the only one who showed her kindness...

Ninten covered his mouth, Ness looked at the girl, Sympathetically and Pollyanna sobbed. "NO!" It's core eye dimmed and she poofed. Cyrus put her down, so the core could land at her feet. She fell to her knees and cried. "You..you saved me…" She sobbed. Cyrus put his hands on her shoulders. "Polly, you did a good job, taming the centipeetle, your mother would be so proud…" She looked up and at Cyrus. "She..she would?" He nodded. "Truth is, Maria used her powers to save these monsters too, but she was never able to heal them." Pollyanna looked back at the core in front of her. "Never? But if she couldn't do it…" Ninten cut in. "Who knows? Maybe when you have better control of your powers, you might help them in ways even your mother couldn't." Cyrus pointed at the lime green core. "Even this one." Pollyanna smiled, slightly. She put her hands on it and said. "I'll keep it safe." It was encased in a electric blue bubble. Ninten and Ness gasped. "Pollyanna, you can bubble cores!" Pollyanna peered into the bubble.  
"Wow. Wait for me, Centipeetle. I promise I'll heal you up someday." She, from having seen it a billion times, sent the bubble back to the temple. "Oh! Hold on a second!" She reached into her coat pocket.

The blue bubbled appeared in the temple, and seconds later, a bag of chips are right next to it.

* * *

 _ **This episode...Just..this episode...Is so cute, I can't..comprehend..the kawaii levels...  
**_

 _ **I...don't have much to really say, so I'll see y'all tomorrow in:...An Indirect Kiss.**_


	24. An Indirect Kiss

Tony dragged a blanket behind him, Lion not that far behind. He began to set down the picnic stuff, next to the lighthouse. "Polly, come on!" He looked at her, concerned when she lacklusterly fell off of Lion. Not really in a happy mood. "Are..you okay?" She answered, but didn't lift her head. "Mm fine.."

Tony handed her a sandwich as she sipped her juice box. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" She took a bite and avoided his eyes, nodding. Tony, not used to seeing a girl named " _ **Pollyanna"**_ so glum, asked. "So...is this fence new?" He jerked his thumb behind him to the pristine white picket fence surrounding the cliff side. She loosely crossed her arms, but in a more defensive and enclosing way than sassy. "Uh, it's a long story." She still didn't meet his blue framed eyes. He blushed slightly, excited. "Is it a magic story?" She uncomfortable shuffled her arms. "...Maybe…" Tony blurted. "Well, what happened?!" He then took in her mood and softened, "Tell me, please." She easily caved. "Okay, okay. But it's not a happy story." She finally met his eyes. "It starts with me and Ness around here"

* * *

Ness was playing around on the cliffside, near the edge of the cliff. Pollyanna, of course, wasn't happy about it. "Ness, be careful!" She called, slightly reaching out to him. Ness laughed and waved his hand. "Polly, what you getting so worked up about?" He faked a love-struck face. "What do you care about me or something?" Her eye glazed over. "Yes..I do!" But no tears. "Oh..Polly.." Ness softened his voice. "I didn't mean to- whoa!" He purposely balanced on one foot on the cliff. "NESS! Stop that!" He did a cartwheel and walked on the edge. "OoO! Polly! I'm gonna fall!" He stood on the edge as Pollyanna said. "Ness! You're gonna get hurt!" He put his hands on his hips. "Polly, I'm a PSI Warrior. I'm not gonna-" He was cut off by the cliffside breaking, taking him down with it. He heard Pollyanna shriek his name. He facepalmed, muttering under his breath as the ground became closer. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing." He let out a small cry as he felt something crack, as he did hit a rock on his chest. "N-n-" He quickly reassured and sat up, hat in his face. "I'm okay!"

Tony gasped, wondering if Ness was okay. Pollyanna said. "So I ran down as fast as I could."

Pollyanna nearly fell over as she ran to the Melody. "Are..you sure you're okay?" Ness nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Polly. All except for this!" He moved his hat back with a smile and his eye was enlarged to a blind state.  
"Ness!" Ninten, having heard Pollyanna shriek Ness's name, ran up with Cyrus. He quickly bent down and reached at his shirt. "Show me your core!" Ness slapped his hand away. "tut!" Cyrus grabbed his hand and pulled his shirt down. His deep red core had a crack in it, oozing psi. Cyrus let go and Ninten gasped. "Ness! You're core is cracked!" Ness blushed and pulled his shirt up to cover it. "Rude!" He then smiled and flicked a piece of his curly hair. "Ah- It's not a big deal! Plus, now I have this cool googly eye." He shook his head, making the pupil bounce around. Pollyanna smiled, awkwardly. Ninten turned to Pollyanna, wary that a monster is what made her shriek and crack Ness's core. "What even happened?" Pollyanna gave the answer. "He fell off the cliff near the lighthouse." Much to his chagrin. "Did not!" Ninten put his hand to his forehead. "Of course! How could I be so blind!" He looked up at the cliff. "We need to put a fence up there so this will never happen again!"

* * *

Pollyanna hummed. "And that's why there's a End." She half-heartedly smiled, her mood lighting by talking as she took another bite. Tony was not happy with the ending, what happens next!?

"Wait, what happened to Ness?" She put down her sandwich as if it bit her. She loosely crossed her arms and avoided eye contact, reverting back to how she was before. "I..don't wanna talk about it.."  
Tony looked at her and said gently. "Polly…" She held down that pose and looked away, stubbornly. "Polly." She tightened her cross and muttered. He finally had enough. "Pollyanna!" He never uses her full name anymore! She hummed before putting her arms down. "Okay! Okay!But only if you let me try on your glasses." He responded in the same tone. "Only if you give me the rest of your juice." She held up her durian juice, which wasn't that bad. "Okay..It's mostly backwash though…" Tony didn't mind. "Good enough." He took off his glasses and handed them to her, as she gave him her juice. She slid on the black and blue frames and they complimented her hair nicely. "How do I look?" Man, I can barely see… They both thought. "I...have no idea." She smiled, slightly and avoided her eyes again. "Well... Um... So... We are all worried about Ness."

* * *

Pollyanna looked at Ninten as Ness jumped around, shaking his new googly eye. "So, what's the problem? Ness falls on stuff all the time." Ninten moved some of his flat black hair out of the way. "It'd be fine if it was just his body, but his core is damaged." She rose an eyebrow. "So, what do you do to fix it?" Ninten sighed. "Before...We had Maria…"

Cyrus cut in. "Pollyanna." He crouched down and looked her in the eyes. "Your mother had healing tears that flowed from her core. She felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have the Maria Core now. I know that power is in you, too." She looked at her arm, and grew determined. She walked up to Ness. "Ness, show me your core!" He moved his shirt back with a "Yeah, okay.." She spun around "The power to heal…" She held her face over his core. She clenched her eyes,...but nothing. She stopped. "It's not working...I guess I'm just too tough to cry." Ninten put his hands on his hips. "Just today, you were crying about snakes." She held her arms up. "They don't have any arms!" Cyrus put his hand to his chin. "We have no choice. We need to take Ness to Maria's Healing Spring." Ness scoffed. "Guys I'm fine, I'm not gonna get any wor"  
His form suddenly became strained. "-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r...r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r.." It popped back to normal and he smiled. " ?hcaeb eht no gniod uoy era tahW !syug yeH" He spoke backwards. They all looked at each other, worried.

The warp pad cleared away some brambles as they warped in. Ninten was excitedly explaining what the fountain was to Pollyanna. "And in the center of the garden-Mary's Fountain, overflowing with your mother's healing, lacrimal essence!" He intertwined his fingers and looked positively content. Pollyanna smiled, but Cyrus stated. "I don't see it." Ninten made a noise of confusion and turned his head. He gasped.

Giant black torn vines covered the fountain, making it inaccessible. " .emoh gniog m'I ,hgU" Ness spoke, still backwards. Ninten grabbed Cyrus's arm. "Now, now! Let's keep it together! Our memories of Mary can't be tainted by some overgrown brambles!" He poked one with his sneaker. "Look at them. They're a mess without her guidance. Directionless, pathetic, clinging things." He gripped his arm tighter. He grabbed his shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Cyrus!" He said it to him, when he should say it to himself. He looked completely frazzled. "Sure." He shrugged. He loosened, "Y-You really think so?"

Pollyanna poked her face. "Healing...tears…" She strained. "Hmm...Maybe there's a path over..here.." Ninten and Cyrus walked away. Ness got her attention. " !yeH ...t'nac ydob ruoy fI ...nwo sti no yrC ...attog uoY ...yrc ti ekaM" He slapped his face and drew tears with his fingers. Pollyanna understood.

"Pain can make one cry…" Ness nodded. She looked around. "Where is pain?" All she needed was to look at the thorns. She closed her eyes and reached to the vines. Ness gasped as they reared back, ready to strike her down. Ness got up and tackled her out of the way. "Ness!" Ninten's scold resounded. "No more roughhousing, you'll exacerbate your crack!" Ness waved his hand. " .wonk uoy os tsuj ylloP llik annog era dna efil ot gnimoc era seniv ehT" He walked forwards, but his form glitched, turning him around. Making him run into a rock. He gave a small cry of pain.

Ninten covered his mouth and Cyrus looked distressed. Pollyanna brought her hand to her heart. "Ouch..Right in the core…" The crack widened. He turned onto his side and his face contorted in pain. He coughed and held his core. " .doog m'I ,gnihtyna ro yrrodw t'noD" His form glitched and his foot turned to where his head should be and vice versa. He moaned in annoyance. Ninten ran to his side. "

Ohh! Oh! Keep calm. What we need to do is to get you into the fountain immediately, if we can ever find a way through all this mess!" He held his hair and tears welled in his eyes, Pollyanna envied him a little.

She noticed Cyrus pulling a rock out of the brambles and he looked at her. "Shh…" He summoned his gauntlet and punched the rock through the brambles, clearing a way. "I needed that, this way!" Pollyanna gave Ness a shoulder and Ninten covered his mouth. He put his hand to his forehead and chuckled. "We could've probably gotten in without hurdling a giant rock into Maria's most precious sanctuary! But if you're okay with it, I'm fine, too!" He marched off. Ness was able to get around on his own, so Pollyanna let go. Cyrus put his hand on the vines. "This isn't right."  
Pollyanna asked no questions, only walked forwards .She looked up at the statue of a woman, with long hair. "The fountain isn't running." Ninten exasperated. "What? W-what's wrong with it?" Cyrus looked around. "I'm not sure.." Pollyanna asked. "Is..that my mom?" She gasped. "Oh, oh, I'm getting emotional! I think it's happening! Uh, I'm really feeling it!" They all turned to the young one and ran over to her. Ness slid underneath her and she leaned over him, straining.

"Ngh. Headache!" Pollyanna fell over. Tony crossed his arms. "So give back my glasses and finish the story!" She sat up and gave him back his glasses, rubbing her sore eyes.

She sighed and brought her hand to her forehead. "Ah, come on! I nearly had it!" Ninten pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pollyanna,it's fine. Just-just stay here and watch Ness. We'll find out what's wrong with the fountain." She shook her head. "No, no. Wait! I can still do it!" The crack enlarged, causing Ness's form to glitch and fall apart, connected by slips of skin. Ninten gasped and Cyrus hissed. They both began to leave. Pollyanna chased after them. "Wait, wait! It might still happen! Guys?" Cyrus spared her a last glance before walking off. She looked like a kicked puppy...but she still didn't cry. She yelped when Ness's head hit her in the back. Ness asked. " ?pleh elttil ,hU" His body, arms and legs were flopping around, doing there own thing.

"I can't understand you!" She grabbed her hair. "I don't understand anything!" She screamed. Ness looked at her. "Why is everyone acting so strange? Why can't I-" She placed her hands on the edge of the fountain and looked at a statue of her mother. She screamed to the heavens. "why can't I cry?!" She startled herself with the echo. "It's just...I mean, I don't know how to feel about you, but everyone else does." She sat on the edge, next to the effigy of her mother. She put her hand on the bush that the statue was holding. "I wish I could have met you then this place could make me sad" She threw herself into it's arms, and laid there, in it's figurative embrace. ", and I could cry healing tears, like you…"

Tony's siffling brought her out of her tale. He had tears in his eyes, he was about to cry for her… "Are you okay?" He nodded and said. "Keep going." He bit into his sandwich.

She delicately picked up a rose and held it like it was the most precious thing in the planet. Ness began to scream, scaring her. She leapt off the statue and covered his mouth. " ?ay lliw pu reehC" He gasped. Pollyanna turned around and screamed. The vines entangled the statue and came at them. She grabbed Ness's head and ran. They grabbed one of his feet and one of his arms. She stopped when some bushes blocked her path. She screamed. "Ness, where's your core?!" She looked at the terrified head, he always hates it when she screams and he can't stop what she's screaming at...unless it's a prank. His hand pointed to his body, to which it was trying to get to her. But the Bushes were faster.

"Ah!" She ran faster and tackled him. They tumbled into the fountain. Pollyanna covered Ness protectively and Ness seemed to be in pain. She held up his head and kept herself over him. She looked at his core, which the crack had completely spread. "Ness!..I'm sorry…" She looked at him, and held his hair. "I can't do anything right. Now I'm going to lose you, and it's all my fault." Ness glitched again. "Ha..ha..You care..about..me.." His voice was slowed down.  
She sobbed lightly and hugged him. "P-please..Let me be a healer…" She began to cry. Her tears hit his core as she sobbed. She opened her eyes and gasped..

.

.

.

but nothing happened. "Oh come on!" She cried. Suddenly, there was a rumbling. The statue began to cry, filling the fountain. It pushed the brambles away. Orange and blue roses began to bloom, lighting up the fountain. Pollyanna kicked her legs, the fountain being taller than her. She covered her mouth and looked up. She could've sworn she saw the statue reach down for her. With a large intake of air, she surfaced. But the statue was dormant. She smiled widely when Ness bumped into her. "Look at this one, saving my life and junk!" She splashed at him, and he laughed. "Oh thank goodness!" Ninten and Cyrus ran over. "Did You see what I did? It was magic!" Pollyanna called and grabbed Ness's hand as they swam forwards. "My tears brought the fountain back to life and saved Ness!" Ninten and Cyrus looked at each other as Ninten grabbed Cyrus's arm. "I'm pretty sure Cyrus and I unclogging the clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life." He smiled proudly. "We saved Ness." Cyrus smiled. Pollyanna grabbed the edge of the fountain, taken aback. "You don't think my crying was a little related to that?" Ninten crouched down and grabbed her shoulder. He brushed the rose out of her hair. "Oh Polly, you don't have healing tears. You'll never have any real magic powers, and we don't want anything more to do with you." She looked at him, horrified.

* * *

Tony cut in, "He didn't really say that!" She crossed her arms. "N-no..But that's what it felt like…" Tony asked, "Is that why you've been so down?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh. You can have you juice back." She shook her head. "No, it's okay…"  
She sniffed. "Everyone expects me to be like my mom. What if i never get those powers?" He smiled at her, with empathy. "Then you'll be like me, that's not so bad." Tears welled in her eyes and she grabbed the fabric of her shirt like a lifeline. "But if I don't have powers, then I can't hang out with Ness or Cyrus or Ninten, and I-I can't go on missions!" He grabbed her trembling hand, so it'll loosen. He took a sip of juice before he said. "You don't need powers to be here with me." He leaned in, and they both blushed madly.

"Ow...ugh.." He gripped his head and reared back. "What's wrong?" She asked, wiping her eyes. He took off his glasses. "I think-there's just- something wrong with my glasses." One blink, two blinks, clear Pollyanna. He gasped. "My... My eyes. I-I-I can see!" He was dumbfounded. "What?" She was just as confused. "I can see without my glasses!" She got on her knees. "Did I heal your eyes? But how?" Both their gazes go to the juice box. "The juice box!" Tony dropped it as if it bit him. Pollyanna stood up, excited. "I don't have healing tears, I have healing spit!" She giggled. Tony was a bit freaked. "What am I going to tell my parents? What am I going to tell my optometrist?!" She grabbed her hair as He stood up. "don't even know!" She threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you Tony!" She ran to her pet-eque friend, who slept through the whole story. "Come on,Lion! We have to go tell the Melodies!" She ran down the cliff, leaving Tony alone.  
His shirt fluttered in the wind, along with his hair. He popped out the lens and slid his glasses back on, no longer looking at the world through turquoise colored glass.

* * *

 _ **She has healing spit! Yeah, I wasn't gonna change that, Girls can spit like boys can, It's who she is.  
**_

 _ **I hope the way I did Ness's speech was okay...**_

 _ **Tomorrow, there will be two chapters at the same time, because of what it is...I'll see you guys..In: Mirror Gem/Ocean Gem.**_

 _ **(OMG I'VE WAITED TO DO THESE TWO OMG.)**_


	25. Mirror Core

Pollyanna held the phone to her ear, not happy with the news she had just received. "Aw..what! Why not?" Tony responded. "Polly, I told you, I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice. And then Mom wants to go out for a family dinner." Pollyanna let herself fall over, staring at her feet. "But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation." She perked up, at Summer Vacation. "What's Summer Vacation?" Tony rose an eyebrow, but it wasn't seen through the phone. "You know, when school gets out for the summer?" Oh gosh, does she not go to school? He thought. His thoughts were confirmed when she said. "I've never been to this - how do you say? - "school". How does it work?" Tony hummed, understanding that she was most likely home-schooled. "Its a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, chalkboards…" He began to list off, piquing Pollyanna interest.

Pollyanna looked at the pile of school like objects she had scrounge up with Ninten. Said Melody placed a desk in the pile. "Yep, it's all coming together." Ninten smiled and crossed his arms. "So, how do we begin our "school"?" She looked at the pile and thought. "Um...I..I don't know! This is everything Tony told me about!" Ninten took a seat on some books as she messed with the locker they had found. "Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Polly now!?"  
Ninten gasped. "Teach you?! Polly! If only I had known that's what you really wanted!" He exclaimed happily. He shot up, and twirled, his sneakers squeaked. He did a dance, and went. "Haaaaa!" A white blur appeared from his core, and shaped into a mirror. It twirled slowly in midair.  
"We found this Core-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of PSI history. Pollyanna caught it and gasped. Ninten walked to her side and leaned down, grabbing her shoulder. "It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow PSI Users and our culture." She stared at her own blue eyes. "I must be really important to PSI Culture…" She smiled. Ninten scoffed. "It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated." He cleared his throat. "Show us the Galaxy Warp." He commanded. Pollyanna looked at it excitedly...Is she supposed to be the Galaxy Warp? Apparently not, as Ninten leaned in closer and spoke with a slight waver. "Show us the Galaxy Warp." He grabbed it and pulled it closer, delighting the child. "Oh come on! I know you've seen it!" He sighed, and turned it around, looking at the cracked Royal Blue core, a peg down from Pollyanna's Zaffere.

"It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame.." He let it go, and Pollyanna looked at herself. "Doesn't seem broken to me!" Ninten sighed and walked away. "Oh well. I guess that's the end of our school."

She gasped and held the mirror close. "So you could say...School's out for summer?" She giggled. Ninten smiled, not paying much attention to her, more or less the pile. "Yes. Good, Polly. There are many ways to say the same thing." She gasped and laughed. She ran outside. "School's out!" Ninten blinked and looked at the pile. "Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me."

* * *

With stars in her eyes, Pollyanna ran down the beach. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Happy summer vacation, Polly!" She turned around and ran backwards. "Happy summer vacation, Beach City! Yeah!" She laughed. She crashed into something. "Woah!"

Rather someone...Duster dropped his table that he and Kumatora were setting up when Pollyanna crashed into Kumatora. She whipped around. "Hey, watch where you're going you little bi-" Duster's disapproving glance and Pollyanna's innocent expression made her cut herself off and say. "Pollyanna…"  
But her smile didn't falter. "Sorry! I'm just so excited for summer. Are you excited for summer? I'm so excited for summer!" Duster laughed as she danced around with her new mirror. "Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush" He gestured to the umbrella's and chairs.  
Then he gestured to the pink haired girl. "But Kuma has big plans." She was picking at her teeth when she realized her plans were mentioned. She went over them. "You bet I do! All those out-of-town summer guys traveling away from home without their girlfriends, if you know what I mean." She looked at Pollyanna and winked. She still had her innocent smiled. "Nope!" She stared off, dreamily. "Maybe I'll get a few numbers...Maybe I'll even..call one…" Duster laughed suddenly. "Ha! Well, yeah, maybe _I'll_ meet a new friend." He smiled. Pollyanna caught their attention. "That's a great idea - A special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer." She looked at the mirror and smiled. "Maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me, I'll walk backwards into my own beach-summer-fun buddy!" She began walking backwards. Kumatora proudly called to her. "Next time you see me, it'll be on the arm of a hot guys!" Duster deadpanned, nervously. "You can stop talking about it now."

* * *

Pollyanna couldn't stop giggling as she sped walked backwards. She eventually became so pumped, she had to close her eyes and start moonwalking to her best ability in flats. She failed to notice Mayor Daalaam's van coming towards her.

The mirror rippled and replayed Kumatora's voice. "Hey, watch where you're going you little…!" That caught her attention as she looked ahead. "No!" She shrieked, bringing her arms in front of herself. The tires screech to a halt, not ending her life. Mayor Daalaam leaned through the door and used his megaphone. "Car wash kid, what are you doing?!" She shrugged, normalizing her breathing quickly. "I don't know. Why were you driving down the boardwalk?" He responded. "I'm the mayor - I'm not going to walk anywhere." He shooed her away. "Now, go get run over somewhere else. I'm late for a speech." His van blared that same monotone name over and over as he drove past her. She looked at the mirror. "What...just happened?"  
It whirred and showed herself, chuckling. Pollyanna gasped. "You work! This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror?" She ran her hand through her hair. It whirred and repeated, "You work!" She smiled at it. "So, you repeat stuff?" It whirred, this time showing herself chuckling and saying. "Yeah!"

She heard Mayor Daalaam address a crowd and had a idea. "Hello, Beach City, my friends! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air." She ran over and made her way into the crowd as Mayor Daalaam spoke the perfect ironic work. She inhaled and exhaled into her hand. Creating a fart noise. A few people begin to chuckle. "We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season…" The mirror replayed her previous noise. Making the crowd chuckle even more. "...the smells of the busy boardwalk…" It did it once more. "...The hot, wet ocean wind…" Once again. Mayor Daalaam put a hand to his heart and said. "...The time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out." And one more for good measure. He looked into the crowd annoyed that they were all laughing. Pollyanna smiled at the mirror. "Wow, you picked that up fast."

* * *

Soon, the sun had set. The only occupants of the beach are Pollyanna and the Mirror. She laid on her stomach and enjoyed the atmosphere. Nice, quiet and calm. Well,except for the mirror, who enjoyed playing the fart noise. "You got a lot of mileage out of that joke. You're pretty funny for a mirror." Pollyanna giggled. It repeated. "You're pretty funny for a mirror." She chuckled. "I'm not a mirror…" It began. "You're pretty funny for a-" Then whirred into Kumatora. "Pollyanna…." She gasped. "You made something new! Say more things!" It whirred into Kumatora, Herself and Duster. "Pollyanna- is - a new friend!" She blushed. "D'aw...Really?" It whirred and played her chuckling. "Yeah!" Pollyanna smiled, even brighter if possible. "You're my friend, too!" It played her chuckle and ran it through a kaleidoscope. She stood up and began to walk. "I have to go introduce you to the Melodies!" It played her shriek from earlier. "No!" She smiled at it. "Don't be shy now...They'll love you!" It echoed the shriek, frankly making her wonder how annoying her voice can be if repeated over and over...Woah… "Don't worry, they're a good audience." She patted it, as if it was a person.

She burst into the house. "Guys! Wait 'till you see…" She saw the pile, neatly organized. "Yo! P in the house!" Ninten turned to her. "Hello, Polly." Cyrus smiled at her. "Howdy." He clicked his fingers as if a gun. "Bang." Ness laughed and picked up a stuffed animal. "Want to see something hilarious?" He put it on the tower, only for it to get impaled by a pristine purple spear. Ness laughed, hardly. Ninten grunted angrily. "You don't understand. Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same!" He tore the animal off and threw it into a pile of other impaled objects. "Mr. Miggins!" She quickly dismissed it. "Okay, that's great. Anyway, I fixed the mirror!" She held it up. They all smiled at her. Ninten dismissed his spear. "Excellent work, Polly!" She laughed. "You didn't tell me it's like a person!" They all go from proud to shocked. "Wait, what?" Ninten slowly asked. She held it forwards. " Say "Hey"!" It did nothing of the sort. She asked. "Little buddy... Uh...excuse us." She turned around and talked to her unresponsive buddy. "Come on. You want to come out, don't you?" She cooed, and pressed it to her forehead. "You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun buddies?" It whirred and repeated the fart noise. She chuckled and said. "You just couldn't help yourself…" The Melodies all looked at each other, shocked. It looped to her and Kumatora. "Just for - you - Pollyanna…" It then repeated her most recent laugh, over and over. Ninten shuttered. "It's talking to her? It shouldn't be able to do that. I-it should just be following orders…"

Ness whispered to Cyrus as they stood up. "Cyrus do something…" He ran over to her. "Polly." The mirror stopped it's kaleidoscope of laughs, oranges, and blue and screamed when Cyrus approached. She held it an arms distances away from the melody and looked at him. He crouched down and spoke gently. "You should just give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it." Ness agreed. "Yeah, let's bubble it!" It kept screaming and repeating. "No!" She looked at it. "Wha…" Cyrus cut through all her logic on what to do. "Pollyanna. Don't make me have to take it from you." She backed up and sided with her friend.  
"It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?" She looked ready to cry. Cyrus reached for it, while it vehemently rejected. "Pollyanna,it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything." Her heart beat sped and her mind clouded as it screamed in her ear. She saw Cyrus's core embedded and cloud it's glass and she growled. "It want's to be with me!" She slapped his hand away, in turn hitting his face, slapping his glasses off. He looked up and each of his eyes were mad. Ness gasped loudly, Ninten covered his mouth and Pollyanna completely regretted it.

She looked at her right hand and screamed. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She made a clean break for the door. Ninten looked at Ness, like a scared 13 year old. Cyrus picked up his glasses and put them on, both his fists clenched. "That little girl's in big trouble." He began to leave and Ness was following close. Ninten looked scared for her, knowing how he was. "Cyrus wait! I'm sure she didn't understand what she was doing!" He raced out, hand out stretched. They looked around, outside. "Fan out!"

She ran as fast as she could, veins pumping with fear and adrenaline. She couldn't believe what she was doing as she hid behind a rock. She panted, not expecting to run at all at night. She looked at the mirror for help. "What am I gonna do?" What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?"  
It became distorted and played Kumatora, Mayor Daalaam, Herself and Cyrus. "Away from home - Let - Me - Out!" She couldn't think clearly, she couldn't think at all. "I don't understand!" She heard Ninten call her name. She shook the mirror. "Come on! I want to help you! What can I do?"

It twirled the clouds and it shook in Pollyanna's hands. The girl was in the midst of her panic attack, trying to breathe. It showed a white silhouette of the mirror, and it turned around. A silhouette of herself pulled out the tear shaped core on the back of the mirror, releasing a bright glow. Her face grew determined. She turned the mirror around and looked at the core, heart still beating fast, mind still clogged. She grabbed it and pulled as hard as she could, grunting. The water formed a pattern around her feet, her flats gave it a purple glow. They spider-webbed and formed to look like a mirror.

With a grunt, the core was free. The mirror shattered by an unknown force and the core glew. It flew out of her hands and a large silhouette glew.A chubby blonde appeared. "Wha!" Pollyanna was fell to his arms and knees. He wore a pair of overalls with a cut in the back, so his core could be seen. The strap was broken and fell off his shoulder. She ran to his side and approached him cautiously. He suddenly looked up. "Thank you…" His voice was quiet, near out of breath. His hair fell into his eyes, but she could see herself in the mirrors his eye really were. "You didn't-" He fell forward with a tad bit of unfamiliarity to walking. Pollyanna quickly caught him. He smiled at her. "You actually talked to me. You helped me!" He straightened. "It's Pollyanna, right?" She took a breath and hmmed in confirmation. "I'm Pokey, Pokey Minch." He was only about 2 inches taller than her. "Are you really a Pure Melody?" She nodded. "Yeah!" He creased his eyebrow. "But you set me free."

Pollyanna's panic was nearly gone as she asked. "But..wha-" She was about to point out her ignorance about what he was talking about when Cyrus screamed. "Pollyanna!" The Pure Melodies all summoned their weapons. "Wait!" She screamed, ready to defend Pokey, who became terrified and mad. They heard the water crash. "You…." Pokey stood tall, as a water hand rose behind him. Pollyanna gasped. "You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!" He brought it down, trapping Cyrus underneath it.

It arched so Pollyanna would be okay. Ness and Ninten both emitted pained grunts as they collided with the sand. "POLLYANNA, RUN!" Ninten screamed. "What are you doing!" She asked Pokey, scared and panicked out of her mind. "I'm Pokey Minch! And you can't keep me trapped here ANYMORE!" He screamed, not answering her question.

She gasped and wondered what to do. "They're not going to let us leave." Pollyanna looked at the escapee. "Leave?!" He parted the ocean for her, making a walk able path for a human. He looked at her, with longing in her eyes. "Polly, come with me." She needed to ask. "Where." His face softened. "Home…" She hesitated and took a step back. "B-b-but... B-but I... Uh…" Pokey took it as a no. He let his path fall. "Fine." Cyrus grunted with effort. He punched the hand away, making Pokey flinch forwards. He ran forwards. "Don't trust them, Pollyanna. Goodbye." He rose a wave and walked into it. It sent her and Cyrus back. Cyrus coughed and she sat up in shock. They both stood up. Ninten grabbed her into a hug. "Pollyanna! Are you okay?" She looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She looked out into the ocean, that Pokey is now trekking. "So, that was another PSI User?" He sighed, "Yes." Cyrus adjusted his visor and looked up into the rising sun. "Pollyanna, You're grounded."

* * *

 ** _YAYAYAYYA! Oh my god, if this show hadn't won me over before, I would've clicked me onto the fandom. It's just...ah!  
_**

 ** _Hope my choice of Lapis Lazuli is okay..._**

 ** _I mean, look at it from a sympathic view for Pokey._**

 ** _He was trapped in a caspsule, most likely going on forever._**

 ** _He was young and naive, possibly just lost in the wrong crowd._**

 ** _I like to think he barely had a choice in the end of Earthbound...(I..haven't played it, to be honest. _/_)_**

 ** _I like Pokey, and think he should've talked to Ness instead of go nuts and take over a land, inadvertently setting his own downfall into motion._**

 ** _So he gets to be the Water Bby. Give him the benefit of the doubt._**

 ** _Okay, In a few, Y'all get: Ocean Core_**


	26. Ocean Core

Pollyanna exclaimed, once they brought her back to the house. "I'm...grounded?" Ninten folded his arms. "Yes,you're grounded!" Cyrus explained. "You disobeyed an order." Ness held up a shovel and pointed it at her. "and now we're gonna bury you 'til you've learned your lesson!" She flinched, and yelped. "That's not how grounding works!" There attention was called to the door, as it swung open.

Greg stumbled in, seemingly as if he was just running. "Dad?" She looked over at the man. "Uh, you guys better come check this out." They all ran outside, where a crowd was staring at where the ocean used to be. Some where scared, few were amazed. "Whoa…" Mason took a photo, standing next to Ana. "T-the ocean!" Pollyanna's heart dropped as she took her stand next to Tony. Who was trying to just come over. Andonauts stood up, his boat no longer floated. Mayor Daalaam looked at the Pure Melodies. "Hey, look! It's magical guys!" He ran up and pointed the Megaphone at Cyrus. "What's going on here!?" He coolly replied. "The ocean's gone, clearly."

He nodded, and cried. "That's right. Now it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to... Desert City! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business!" Kumatora stamped her foot into the ground. "And all the beach hunks!" Fryman asked. "Who's gonna buy my fries?" Kofi added. "And my pizza?" Mr. Carpainter tagged. "Who's gonna have Fun at Funland?" Mayor Daalaam tried to get as much in the tallest face as he could. "As mayor, I DEMAND you explain this immediate- ly" His voice quieted as Cyrus slapped the Megaphone into the desert.

"It was Pokey Minch." Pollyanna looked at him, wondering if it was the same from last night. "Pokey?" Ninten nodded. "He's the PSI User you released from the mirror." He projected him, his mirror eyes mad, the strap from his overalls flowing as his eyes were seen. The citizens were amazed. She reached out, as if wanting to take his hand. "But...he's a PSI User…just like us…." Ninten sighed, and looked down. "There's a lot you don't know about PSI, Pollyanna…."

* * *

Inside, Ninten, Ness, Cyrus, Greg and Tony talked. Pollyanna sat next to the closet, packing things like sunscreen, a water bottle, a squirt gun, a hammer, and a first aid kit. "How could I have known the core contained in that mirror would be so powerful?" Ninten defended himself.

They saw her zip it up and put it on. She walked to the door. Tony looked at her and flattened his summer shirt. "Where are you going, Polly?" She turned around and stated. "I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Pokey free from the it's my fault the ocean's gone." The Pure Melodies looked at each other, feeling a bit guilty... **She** could've known either... I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty trying."

She felt someone grab her shoulder. "Wait up, kiddo. I'm coming with you" Greg smiled at her, happy to support her. Tony put his hand on her other shoulder. "I want to help, too. Also, I feel weird being in your house if you're not here." He blushed, he didn't like the feel of being alone at a girl's house if said girl was not present.

Lion put his blue paw on her head, scuffing it up. He gave a confident roar, scaring Greg. They heard Ninten clear his throat. "Obviously, we're coming too." The forgiving side of Cyrus had to say. "You're ungrounded, by the way." Ness hopped onto the table, like a 10 year old. "Whoo-hoo! Road trip!"

* * *

The Pure Melodies rode in the van, while the kids rode on Lion. Tony sucked it up and fully accepted that Pollyanna's the one who always ride in front. They didn't notice Mayor Daalaam crying as he attempted to use a water hose to bring back the ocean. Lion leapt and the Van shook as they were off! Ninten held his legs up, not keen on having his sneakers touch the ground. He sat squished next to Ness. Cyrus had shotgun and Greg drove. The man suddenly grabbed a C.D from the window holder. "How about some tunes? This was one of Maria's favorites!" He slid one in and loud rock music began to play. Ninten and Ness giggled, unimpressed. "What do you think, Cyrus?" The Melody shocked Greg by undoing his seat belt and jumping out of the Van.

By nightfall, they had things settled. Cyrus laid on top of the van, Ninten drove, Greg and Ness slept in the backseat. Tony glasses laid on his forehead as he slept on her back. The young girl had to keep Lion going, so she couldn't sleep. They ran into a cave, that had a array of seashells and corals. Many bright reds and blues sped past the young girl. They slowed down and soon enough Pollyanna had to say. "I can't believe Pokey would do this. PSI Users shouldn't fight each other." Ninten sighed, knowing now is a better time than ever to tell the truth. "We're always fighting PSI Users…." She gasped, not understanding. "What?" She was polite, though. She didn't want to wake Tony just yet. "Oh, how do I put this?" He silently prayed for Maria to help them. "All PSI Users aren't necessarily...good." Ness suddenly leaned in, having woken up. "All those monsters we fight used to be just like us! Right, Ninten?" He sighed, leave it to Ness to cleanly rip off a bandage. " they've become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them, for now. If we don't, then…"

That woke Tony up as they were answered. A large water tower stretched well over space level...The entire ocean, rising to the and Pollyanna looked ahead at the large water pillar. "Whoa...That's some magical destiny stuff there!" He removed his glasses, and looked up. Pollyanna gazed upwards, Pokey was up there….She had to get to him. Her father leaned in next to Ninten, and whispered in his awe. "I just had the best idea for an album cover…"  
They were so close to the tower, all they needed was to talk to him.  
She saw the Pure Melodies climb out of her Father's van. She leapt of her fluffy companion and helped Tony off. "This is it, Pokey is here." Cyrus stated, adjusting his had to say. "I don't understand. What does he want with the ocean?"

The two kids approach the water. Tony's brown eyes light up at the sight of the tower, in which the fauna inhabit now.  
"It's..beautiful! It's like a giant aquarium!" He watched all the sea life swim around in the hovering aqua.

"You shouldn't be here!" Pokey's voice echoed, hurt and stern."He sensed us." Cyrus said, calm as usual. "POKEY!" Pollyanna called. "It's me! Pollyanna!" The water sloshed, Pokey's face, which was mostly his bangs, formed. "Go away, before I make you." He said, daring the child to come any further.

Agitated, Pollyanna played "But...aren't we Beach-summer-fun-buddies?!" His transparent face formed into one of great likeness to her own. The water color deepened in detail for her blue strike. "NO!" Her own voice felt so...foreign. Tony gasped and Pollyanna straightened herself.  
"You're one of them." His face morphed back to it's regular form. "One of the Pure Melodies." Ness and Ninten growled in anger. Cyrus put his power embedded hands on their shoulders. "Easy.." Pollyanna boldly took a step forward. "What do you mean?! We're all PSI users, just let us help you!" Pokey's face folded back into the water. "You don't understand. Just leave me alone." That teared it. Pollyanna ran up to the tower and patted her hands on it. "We aren't leaving,Pokey! Not until you give us back our ocean!"

A hand grabbed her shirt. "Ah!" She gasped as a clone of herself stepped out of the water. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" It screamed in Pokey's voice. Pollyanna screamed as she was thrusted into Cyrus's arms. Behind the Water Pollyanna, three clones of the Pure Melodies appear. "Greg, Kids, Stay behind us. We'll handle this." Ninten commanded, his core glowing. The retired rocker shouted. "Sounds good to me!" As he hid behind a rock. Pollyanna, Tony and Lion all stayed behind the Melodies.

The three PSI Users summoned their respective weapons. Ninten's spear, Ness's whip and Cyrus's gauntlets. The water clones mirrored the action. "Ruh-oh." Ness imitated one of those animals from some T.V Show Pollyanna watches. "Stand together. Hold your ground and DON'T let them separate us."

Speaking too soon, Water Cyrus punched the actual Cyrus away. The real Cyrus passed the two kids. "Cyrus!" Pollyanna called. Leaving a trail of kicked up dust and a long crater, Cyrus stood up. He cracked his neck. The Water Cyrus charged at the real one and the second their gauntlets collided, a crack in the already unstable ground appeared. Grunting, Cyrus and the Water Cyrus kept each other on par, with mirrored punching. Cyrus ducked and when the Water Cyrus punched he recoiled back up and punched its face! Before he could retract his fist, the water drops formed the head back and trapped his hand. The Water Cyrus grabbed him by his weapon and threw him against the rock. He charged back to his opponent.

A whip encircled around the rock. Ness flung the rock at his clone. But it's non skeletal form was able to dodge them easily. Finding his own rhythm, he kept the rock strategy up. He threw a large rock straight at its abdomen but the Water Ness grew a hole in its stomach to dodge it. Ness stamped his foot down. "COME ON!" He yelled as if he was losing a video game. The water whip encircled around his ankle. "Oh man…." The Water Ness pulled the Melody into a face-plant in the sand. In the dust, his PSI Core glowed. Playing his best card, Ness shape-shifted into a wrestler. Smirking he called. "AS LONG AS WE'RE PLAYIN' FAIR!" He moved his arms away to clear the smoke. He jumped into the air, buckling his knees to drop on his clone.

With battle cries, Ninten blocked his carbon copy's attack and attempted to slash at it. With a spin of his spear, he cut the Water Ninten in half. Looking up at his work, he gave a laugh. It soon faltered as the water spun, revealing two Water Ninten's. If he wasn't battling, he would've face palmed. "Ugh.." His core glowed again and he pulled out another spear for his left hand. "I hate fighting me!"

Water Pollyanna changed into puddles to move, as Lion's sonic waves attempted to hit it. Pollyanna grabbed her water gun and Tony boldly yelled. "C'mon Lion!" Pollyanna added. "You can take me!" The unspoken, "Right?" went unnoticed. The Water Pollyanna shot Lion into her father's van. "Aww, Not the van!" Greg exclaimed as he ran over to the vehicle

The two kids looked at each other and yelled simultaneously "REVENGE!" They ran over to the clone and attacked. Pollyanna shot her water gun and Tony threw some debris. Using both its hands, Water Pollyanna captured both their heads in a bubble of water. Their legs desperately kicked for the ground and their lungs called for air. "KIDS!" Greg shouted. Pollyanna's hair covered her eyes, but she could make out her friend losing his air. "Mgh!" She wanted to scream as she kicked. They, suddenly, fell onto the sand. Her father had run the clone over.

Tony coughed and she took in large intakes of air. She moved onto her knee to see his safety. Her father's head appeared through the window of the near busted van "Is this a NORMAL magical mission?! Because i'm not so sure if I'm comfortable on letting you go one these any mooore!" His syllable was stretched into a scream as the Pollyanna shot a powerful wave of water underneath it, making it airborne. " ** _DAD!_** " Pollyanna screamed. The van landed on it's hood, thankfully Greg opened the door and crawled out, groaning in pain. Tony and Pollyanna ran over to the retired musician. Pollyanna took her dad's head and held it up, fear and concern heavy in her eyes.  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Ohh,...I think my leg's broken...See kids this is why we wear seatbelts" Pollyanna laid her father's head down and stood up. Her eyebrows creased and the Clone Pollyanna formed another ball of water. "Pokey, I don't want to fight anymore!" She didn't want any more harm to come to her family or friends. The water ball spinning was all the no she needed. "I said…" It was shot as she moved her hand forward.

"I DON'T WANNA FIGHT!" She threw her left arm up, her core glowing brightly. In a flash, her shield blocked the water ball.A wave of energy resounded through the battle, making the Water Pollyanna disappear. The water Cyrus fell into nothing, making the actual Cyrus look up in confusion.  
The water Ness was sitting on top of the real Ness, who was tied up in his own whip, resulting in him getting wet.  
When the water Ninten's disappeared, the true Ninten looked over at their charge and gasped. Her shield faded away and without any words, she walked over to the tower. "P-polly?" Tony questioned her behavior. She looked up and stated. "Pokey, I'm coming up to see you. So please don't drown me."

"WAIT, POLLY!" Tony screamed, but it fell on deaf ears as the hybrid jumped into the tower. A large hand appeared underneath her, encasing her in an upwards current. Too focused to worry about her breath, she waited until she's pulled into a bubble. Pokey lets some of the water go, giving her room to breath. She takes a large intake of air.

"Pokey?" Heavy bags were under the portly PSI users eyes, his hair had been pushed back. Pollyanna could see her reflection in those mirror pools. "What are you doing?" The girl shook her head, for two reasons, to say no and to get the wet hair our of her face.

"No, what are you doing?! This tower, the ocean. THIS IS CRAZY!" Her eyes softened. "Can't we just work this out…? We all should be friends." She gave a startled cry as she was pulled closer to the older PSI User.

"Don't you know anything,Polly? Your "friends" They don't care about other Psi Users. All THEY care about is the Earth…" His tone was firm yet hurt. He turned around and let his arms fall at his side. "But I never believed in this place…" He turned around and looked up at a red star that stood out from the many stars that surrounded the growing tower. He walked to the other side of the tower, letting Pollyanna's bubble break.

"Whoa!" Surprisingly, unlike Ninten's room, she could walk on it. She stood up and followed the portly blond. He fell to his knees and looked up. She sat on her knees and looked at him. He closed his eyes and looked down. "I just...want to go home…." She could've sworn that he was about to cry. "I-I know how important home can be…" She began. She put a hand on the water to move her position from her knees to normally sitting.

"That's why I'm here…" She patted the ocean. "The ocean is an important part of my home. And it's here…" Pokey looked at her in shock. "I'm only using the ocean because my PSI Core is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough…" He looked down, dejectedly. "Oh, this'll never work…" Pollyanna stared at his back, Where his core sat, cracked thought for a second. "Wait. I have healing powers! I can fix your core!" Pokey jumped and looked at the small hybrid ."You have healing powers?" He couldn't believe it. "I KNOW, RIGHT!" She laughed.  
Confused, He turned around. "Err..What should i?" Suddenly, the girl blushed. "Sorry...hold on." She brought her hand to her mouth and licked it. She pressed her saliva covered hand onto his back. The PSI user shivered. "Sorry…" His core glowed as it fixed. The PSI user stood up and let his water wings flow out. They were beautiful, with unique dragon like grace. He flapped them once, for a quick test. With a broad smile, Pokey turned around and used all his willpower NOT to tackle the human in a hug. "Thank you, Pollyanna!" With wide-eyes, Pollyanna wiped her hand on her pants and said. "No, prob. Bob." Pokey raised his eyebrow. "It's Pokey."  
"Yeah.."  
"Okay...Bye!" He said, before taking off...to go home.

She smiled, content with the victory. She then, screamed when the tower began to split apart. She fell over, scared. The entire thing collapsed.

Ninten and Cyrus supported Greg as Cyrus stated. "The whole tower's coming down!" Greg looked up, worried for his daughter. "What about Polly!?" Tony and Lion looked at each other, knowing it's their turn to save the damsel in distress.  
Pollyanna shrieked as she reached for anything to grab to. As if reading her mind, she saw Tony on Lion, as they came through a portal. He grabbed his mane and reached out his hand. "Grab my hand!" She reached and grabbed his forearms for dear life. "I got'cha!" He pulled her close, and let her in front. They teleported back, pleasing the adults. "Pollyanna!" Greg called with relief. The water was quick to fall on them.

* * *

Mayor Daalaam was calming slightly down, as the ocean reappeared at his waist. Duster and Kumatora ran out side. Kumatora grinned. "Hunk City, here i-" She was cut off by Duster shoving her into the water.

A large blue bubble rolled out of the ocean, coming onto the shore. Pollyanna let the Bubble go. Ness playfully punched her on the arm. "THAT'S how you do it!" The van fell down, causing the three young ones to laugh. They were cut off by the van breaking even more, possibly due to Ness, Tony, Pollyanna, Lion and Cyrus all being on top.  
Ninten chuckled as the wheel came off in his hands. He looked at Greg, who was visibly distressed. "Well, what's that thing you always say about the pork chops and the hot dogs?" Cyrus helped the children off of the van, and Tony pointed to the oncoming crowd. "Look!"

Pollyanna was immediately swooped up into a hug by Mayor Daalaam. Everyone cheered for her and laughed. Tony giggled and held his sides at the sight of her face as she was easily thrown about, due to how light and small she was.  
With a hum of satisfaction, Ness hugged the Oasis king.  
Greg was nearly in tears, as he was supported by Andonauts. He understood how proud he must be, so he handed him a handkerchief. Tony soon, was also swooped up in the celebration, by Mason. Pollyanna hi-fived him from the Mayor's shoulders. Ninten and Cyrus had a serious chat while they were all happy. "So, Pokey made it off planet…" Ninten asked, fearing of the future. "What does this mean for us?" He adjusted his visor. "We wait and see." He looked at the Child, who high-fived Lloyd, getting praise for their accomplishment. She looked up at the star, the same one he flew towards.  
 _See you Pokey…wherever you are._

* * *

 ** _Did..did I do it right?  
_**

 ** _I sure hope so! These to are major shakers to the plot. And I can't wait until Jail Break._**

 ** _But..I'll see y'all tomorrow in: House Guest_**


	27. House Guest

Ninten gazed in the broken fixes of Greg's van, at It's A Wash. Cyrus leaned next to him and Ness lounged on the corner. "Wow. Those water constructs really did a number on Greg's van. Hmm…" He, with one finger, prodded a piece of machinery upwards. Ness crossed his arms above his head, his hat still a bit welted...It was a normal garment. "Ah, give it a rest 'Ten, that thing will be busted forever." Ness had to be ye-of-little-faith. "I completely disagree!" He stated, proudly and put his hands on his hips. "It's just a simple human machine. I'm sure that I can figure this whole thing out like that!" He snapped his fingers.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to Pollyanna who walked up. Greg scooted forwards on a computer chair and a hockey stick, wearing a make-shift cast. He had a toolbox on his lap. He smiled. "Hey, Ninten. I got something that will patch this van up real good!" He ruffled through the toolbox, piquing Ninten's curiosity. "Is it some kind of complex human tool?" Greg held up a roll of duct tape. "Yup! High Quality Duct Tape!" His face fell. "Some well placed duck tape can patch anything up in a pinch, see?" He gestured to his make-shift cast, which actually was just a ruler and some tape. Ninten dismissed it. "I'm sure that I can fix this without your tape." Greg wanted to do something to help out. "Well, gee, at least let me give you a hand." He pushed himself up, with the Hockey Stick, Causing Pollyanna to run to him. "Dad, be careful!" She eased him back to the seat. She softly held his shoulder and arm, so she could properly lean over him, safely. "I'm sorry that you hurt your leg and that your van got smashed up because of me." She apologized...again. He ruffled her hair. "You apolgise too much. Maybe I shouldn't of tagged along in that crazy adventure. But at least I got to spend some time with my fav kid!"  
Pollyanna suddenly thought… "What if you stayed with us until you got better?" She offered. Greg smiled. "Hey, that's a great idea!" Then he remembered why they weren't living together anymore in the first place. "But, won't I get in the way of your training?" Ninten was quick to answer for her. "Yes!" Ness suddenly remembered what saved the day in the first place. "Wait, Polly! Don't you have healing powers now?" Ninten was quick to say. "Oh, right, yes! You fix Greg, and I'll fix the van," He murmured so not to be heard, in the same tone. "nobody has to live with us." She gasped, happy with the fact that she can help her dad AND get some practice! She held up her hand. "Yeah! Mm-hmm! Here goes something new and exciting." She licked her hand, ready to press it gently to Greg's leg. "AND GO!" She put her hand on it. Greg relaxed, but looked as if he had a plan. "Okay, you should be okay now." Greg Set the tool box aside and said. "If you say so."

He attempted to stand, but was unable, giving out a small cry of pain, causing Pollyanna to jump. He sank back into his seat, with his daughter fretting over him. "W-why didn't it work?" He leaned forwards and put his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "Hey, sorry buddy. Maybe you just need a little more practice." She grabbed his arms, seeking answers as much as comfort. "But...I was doing so well before!" Ninten joined in. "Polly, don't worry about it." He half crossed his arms and leaned out his hand. "Your powers are a bit fickle after all." Cyrus gave his best attempt at comfort. "Just give it a bit more time." Greg patting her hand gave him her attention. "Cheer up, Polly. At least now we get to spend some more time together, right?" She smiled. "Yeah, right!"

Ninten turned to Cyrus and asked. "Cyrus, can you give me a hand?" He understood, and lifted the car up...to which a component fell out, startling the girl. Ninten looked at it, and smiled. A nice challenge.

* * *

At the house, Greg and Pollyanna had a blast as she hummed a song. They threw confetti in the air. She prepared a meal, she liked to call it lunchfest. Brunch is brong. She cracked some eggs and threw down some bacon.

 _Dear old dad, remember when..._

 _You would sing to me, we could do it again._

She put some whip cream on some pancakes, and chuckled as Greg ate the bacon.

 _Dear old dad, remember how..._

 _I would sit on your shoulders, well how about it now?_

They sat on the couch, eating Popcorn while watching a terrible cartoon on Pollyanna's phone. When one of the Girl's pulled off one's hair, they both laughed so much that Greg spilled his soda on himself.

 _Dear old dad, I was wondering why..._

 _As I get older, now that days keep going on by_

She stood outside, getting wet herself as she housed her father down, not keen on him standing in the shower...if he fell it would be awkward for her.

 _Dear old dad, remember this too..._

 _In this whole wide world there's no one like youuuuu~._

He looked at his guitar and her ukelele, as she went to go put up the house. He dried off as he picked his guitar up.

 _There's no one like youuuuu~._

He tuned it, and gave it a strum.

 _My darling Lass, I remember when..._

 _I would sing to you, and I would do it again._

He picked up the ukelele and held it towards the girl, who had just returned. To which she took and sat down.

 _Beloved child, remember this too..._

 _In this crazy world there's no one like_

" _Youuuuu."_ He sang as he strummed. Pollyanna picked up his pattern and strummed along, while singing.

" _Youuuuu~."_ They matched beautifully.

" _Youuuuu~."_

* * *

The next day, Ness, Pollyanna and Greg are making Paper Airplanes on the couch. "Bombs away!" Ness called as he threw his creation. It went completely behind them and hit Greg in the face, starling the man. But all three of them laughed. They all heard the screen door open, revealing Ninten covered in oil. He, with a clank, dropped the toolbox on the ground. He sighed, happy to get it off as he wiped himself off.

"You're back." Cyrus walked in, and stated. "The Geode is cracked, we must leave immediately." Ninten gasped and dropped his rag, "What!?" He ran to the Warp Pad. "Oh no!" Ness got up and met him there. Cyrus looked at the young girl and said. "You too, Polly." She cheered and stood up. "Whoo-hoo!"  
Greg was very disappointed that she had to go. "Aw, really?" She realized what she was doing. "Oh, oh right." She had to stay and help him out. Greg put his hands up. "It's okay Polly, I'll be fine. You go on your mission." She wasn't that sure. "Are you sure?" Greg smiled at her. "Of course." She grinned. "Thanks Dad! We'll be back before you know it!" She stepped on the warp pad.

Before she could hop on, Greg said. "Don't worry about your old man. My leg's not getting any more broken." She stepped down, and looked at him, dolefully. "If I need something, I'll just...crawl." His eyes became misty. "My arm's are still not...broken." The Pure Melodies all walked over to him, though Ness could be heard muttering. "Oh, brother…" Ninten put his hand on Greg's shoulder, the ribbon tickling his back. "Now, Greg,there's no need to be so pathetic. If anything happens to you, you can call us with this." He pulled out a whistle. It resembles a recorder and is printed with diagonal blue, light blue and white stripes. He handed it the Greg. "What is it?" He asked in awe. Cyrus answered, in his usual tone. "It's a Warp Whistle." Greg looked at it with diamond eyes. "Warp Whistle…." Cyrus pointed to the Warp Pad with his thumb. "If you blow in it, the Warp pad will activate and will alert us that we need to return." Pollyanna smiled. "See Dad? You'll be fine." He smiled at her. "Right, I'll be fine. Good luck on your mission, bud." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and was on her way.

* * *

The Pure Melodies warped in to survey the damage. The geode, a black, dome shaped rock, had a large crack in the side. A large storm brewed around it, lighting striking every few seconds. "Man, this place is junked up." Ness commented as he began to climb into the crater. Pollyanna could see the crack. "Wow. Is there an explosion or something?" Cyrus began his way down. "Almost." Ninten stepped off the Warp Pad. "What you're looking at, is a synthetic storm that was caused and contained in…" He was cut off by a sweet hummingbird-like tune. "Is that the Warp Whistle?" Ness asked, his voice cracking. To his internal embarrassment.  
That set off alarms in Pollyanna's head. "Ah! Dad needs me, I'll be right back!" She let the Warp Whistle take her, as she hadn't even stepped off the Warp Pad yet.

She appeared, and called. "Dad! I'm here! Is..everything okay?" She saw Greg in the same position as before, holding the whistle. "Oh hey, Polly! Just making sure that this thing actually works. Heh." Relief washed over her, _Dad's A-Okay._ "Okay, we'll be back later!" Greg blew on the whistle and warped her back.

She ran to the Pure Melodies, calling "Sorry for the hold up!" Ninten turned towards her. "Is everything okay?" Ness was sitting on a rock. "Hey, did Greg fall down and break his butt? Heh." He was trying to be playful, but he was kinda worried...even his laugh sounded forced. Cyrus pointed him out. "That's not Funny." He looked down. "I know…" Ninten began. "Like I was saying, this is a synthetic-" The tune played again, interrupting Ninten once again. Before anyone could say anything, Pollyanna burst. "I'm sure it's very important!"

She warped back, and saw her Dad. "Dad?" He rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "I'm really sorry, but where's the remote?" She rose a finger, and said. "That's actually, a very important question."

She gave him the remote and warped back, with the aid of the whistle.

She slid down to the Melodies and reported. "I was very important." Ninten spoke quickly, lest he be interrupted again. "Okay, so if the Geode breaks then the storm will be unleashed and our bodies will be vaporized." Pollyanna understood. "Then we'd be dead." Cyrus stated. "That's where you come in." She gasped. "Say what?" He crouched down next to her. "You should try and seal that crack with your healing powers." She remembered her dad. "But…what if I can't?" Cyrus put his hand on her shoulder. "It won't hurt to try." She grew determined, and said. "Okay." She walked to it and turned around. Ness waved, Ninten clasped his hands together, encouragingly and Cyrus gave her a thumbs up. She licked her hand and whammed it on the Geode, not feeling the same euphoria as before.

Nothing happened….Pollyanna tried to make it do something. Ninten covered his mouth, worried for her. Ness looked visibly concerned. "It's not working!Ugh!" She brought her hand back. She looked at her hands. "I knew this would happen. Just when I thought I was getting better." Cyrus called. "Don't beat yourself up, Polly." Ness added. "Yeah, don't worry about it!" Ninten tacked on. "We'll find another way!" Pollyanna closed her eyes. "You don't understand. How am I supposed to call myself a Pure Melody, if I can't even-" The Warp Whistle sounded again, interrupting her this time.

* * *

All of the Melodies warped back this time. Pollyanna, upon not seeing her Dad where he was last time, panicked. "Dad!?" She called as she ran forwards. She called for him again as she went upstairs. She saw him in front of her bed, eyes shut, the warp whistle in his mouth. She dropped by his side, and looked around him for any signs of pain. "Dad! Are you alright? Answer me!" He jolted awake and grabbed her shoulders. "Polly! You just missed...the funniest commercial." She waved his arms away, thoroughly confused. "What?" He chuckled and relaxed back. "Haha, it was that one for the dog treats where the dog's dressed up like a doctor." He laughed "If I ever get heart worms, I would eat those dog treats." Pollyanna lightly scolded, "Dad, you're only supposed to use the Warp Whistle for emergencies." She softened. "Like if you fell down and broke your butt!" Greg rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that." She sighed and stood up. "It's okay."

Greg smiled. "Since you're here, mind grabbing me a snack from the Big Donut?" She smiled back, never able to be mad for too long at her dad. "Yeah, sure thing!" She walked down the steps and told the Melodies. "I'll be back in a second, you guys." Cyrus nodded. "We'll be in the temple." He stated, before walking towards the temple door. "We have to come up with another plan, quick." Ninten stated as he followed. Ness offered a bit of encouragement to the young girl. "Yo dude, no worries about earlier. You'll get a hold of your powers before you know it!" He gave her a peace sign. She smiled at the red-crested Melody. "Thanks, Ness!" He turned around. "Get me a croissant, would ya?" He didn't' wait for an answer as he walked to the temple.

She walked outside, before quickly realizing. "Ah, I forgot to ask what kind of donuts Dad wants. Ugh…" She walked back inside. "Hey, Dad, I-" She cut herself off, as she saw her father at the fridge, humming the song they sang earlier _on his broken leg_. He grabbed a bowl of grapes and said. "Olay!" He noticed Pollyanna, standing there, shocked and not happy. "Polly!" He dropped the snack. He put his hand on his head. "Oh, you had me scared there, bud…" He got on his knees and picked up the bowl.

"Didn't see you...standing in the doorway. Your old man's still got it!" He danced. She looked at him, angry. "What, this?" He referred to the food. "Guess I couldn't wait for those donuts." She crossed her arms, and subtly hinted with her foot. He looked at the splint he was standing on, just fine. "Oh…" He brought it up, and faked agony. He dropped to the floor and rolled. "Just stop,Dad." She brought her hand up. _I'm young but I'm not an Idiot._ "I get what's going on. Your leg isn't broken at all, is it?"

He stood up and held his arm, ashamed. "It was broken, but you healed it back at the car wash." She was shocked and hurt..most of all, mad. "You lied to me! Now I can't do it anymore!" She raised her voice and gripped her hair. Greg rose an eyebrow. "What?" She threw her hands forwards. "The Melodies needed me to fix the broken rock, but my healing powers aren't working." She was quick to antagonize him. "It's because of you, you messed with my head!" Greg jumped at her tone. One that she never used with him, but she was justifiable, and blameless. "No! I didn't mean to...I just wanted to live with my daughter again!" She turned away from him and grabbed her hair. "You really thought I was getting better, I finally felt like a Pure Melody." Tears welled in her eyes. "Now, what if I can't do anything?" Her voice was weak, and quiet. But Greg was quick to shoot it down. He grabbed her shoulders from behind. "Polly, don't beat yourself up! This is my fault!" She jerked away from him, still mad at him. "Yeah! It is!" He jolted when she ran outside, slamming the door.

She held her hair, repeating over and over in her head, _I will not cry, I will not cry_. She began to talk to herself. "Ugh, what am I going to do? My powers, they're-" She noticed the guitar and ukulele...Curse her lifestyles...She can't stay mad at him for long. She walked back inside. "Dad, I'm sor-" She gasped when she saw her father carrying a tool box with the Warp Whistle, on the Warp Pad. "It's time for me to fix the trouble I've caused." She ran at him. "Dad, no!" He blew the whistle, warping him. Pollyanna jumped into the stream.

* * *

She fell on her stomach as her father approached the Geode. He began to slide down the crater. "Dad, Be careful!" He called to her. "Don't worry,Polly! you're old man's gonna, woah!" He tripped, due to the high winds of the storm becoming stronger. "Dad!" He fell to the bottom, in time for Pollyanna to slide down. She knelt at his side. "Dad, are you okay?" Lighting struck at the Geode, causing the crack to widen. Pollyanna's hair seemed to be reasonable and blow just out of her face.

Greg put Pollyanna's safety above all else. "Pollyanna, get out of here! I'm responsible for this!" She shook her head. "No, you're not!" He countered. "But, I messed up your powers! I did everything I'm not supposed to do, and now you can't heal!" She looked at him, with that face no one can deny. "I healed you, didn't I?" He smiled at her. They both looked at the storm, that brewed ready to vaporize them. "Hey, get in there and patch that thing up, like how you patched up your old man!" She smiled and got up. She ran at the Geode and held both hands up. "Double...healing...powers!" She licked both of her hands and Plopped them down onto the Geode's crack. The lightning struck, nothing happened. "It's still not working!" Pollyanna screamed over the winds. Greg smiled. "Ah, forget it! I've got another idea!"

He duct taped the crack shut. The storm subsided, now giving off a calm and thrilling vibe. He held up the Tape as Pollyanna awed. "See, almost as good as new!"

* * *

Later that evening, Greg was happily admiring the van, as it was completed. "No way." Ninten read off a checklist. "So, I've realigned the axles…" He ran his hands across it, happy with Ninten's work. "...Replaced the spark plugs,Sealed the leaks in the intake manifold gaskets, and recalibrated the timing belt. As long as you ease up on second gear, your transmission should be fine." He stated. Greg laughed, "Ninten, I can't thank you enough!" He grabbed the thinner and hugged him, much to the huggies horror. Once released, He shivered back and hid behind Cyrus. Greg scratched the back of his head. "So, now that I'm feeling better, it's about time that I move back home. Can't have me messing up more magic stuff." Pollyanna ran up to him, and gave him a hug. He handed her the duck tape, sticking a piece on her nose. "Hehe,Just in case you have trouble again…" She took it off and put it on his leg, much to his hilarity, showing forgiveness. She crawled into bed and whispered. "Goodnight, Dad." Before she heard. "Goodnight, Polly!" From her dad's van.

 _He's my Dear Old Dad, and I love him for it….._

* * *

 ** _Welp, I got distracted and wrote Dead old Dad and then made myself sad.  
_**

 ** _But then I retyped it and now I'm Happy! She's happy, too!_**

 ** _(My school starts soon,but I (hopefully) won't let it affect updates)_**

 ** _I'll see y'all tomorrow in: Space Race!_**


	28. Space Race

It was a peaceful night at the Galaxy Warp, when the Pure Melodies warped in. The Galaxy Warp was an expansive array of cracked Warp Pads and in the center, the biggest Warp Pad Pollyanna has ever seen. "Whoa…." She awed.

The Melodies stepped off the domestic Warp and stood each stood on a Warp Pad, hoping to activate one. Cyrus stated. "Inactive." Pollyanna ran over and put a sticker on the broken Warp Pad. It was a crying apple with legs.  
She heard Ness grunt, as he jumped onto one. "Inactive!" He called. In turn, Pollyanna ran over and placed another sticker, this time of a crying croissant.  
Ninten sighed. "Inactive…." She ran over and put another sticker on, this one was a crying pear. Ness crossed his arms. "Do we have to check all of them? They're all still inactive, like always." Cyrus put his hand on his hip and said. "We need to check all of them." Pollyanna smiled and put her hands in her pockets. "I've never seen so many warp pads!" She pulled out some more stickers, this time it was crying milk and waffles. "I hope I have enough of these Crying Breakfast Friends stickers." She looked around. "Hey, where do these Warp Pads even go anyways?"

Ninten sat down on the warp pad, gently waving his hand. "Well, Polly,these warp pads were used to travel off-planet. They were our connection to the PSI home world and to PSI-controlled planets all over the universe." He lifted his hand towards the starry sky, timing a shooting star, perfectly. Pollyanna's eyes began to rival the scene above as she asked. "You mean we could go anywhere we want in outer space?" Her fantasy of warping through space with Cookie Cat was popped when Ness walked up, awkwardly scratching his side. "Yeah... We _could_ do that if they weren't all busted." Ninten agreed. "It's true. The Galaxy warps have all been inactive for thousands of years." She looked at the bandanna wearing Melody. "Can't we fix them?" Cyrus immediately rebutted. "No."

Ninten smiled and intertwined his fingers. "It's fine." He chuckled and put his hands on his lap. "I'll always have my memories of other worlds." His face began to fall into sad seriousness. "But now I'm here... on Earth...forever." Pollyanna tried to lighten the mood by saying. "With me!" He smiled, fondly. "Right." He stood up and patted her on the head. "With you." He walked up to the largest Warp Pad, the Homeworld Warp. "It really is incredible out there, though. I wish you could see it, Polly." He smiled, lost in his memories. Pollyanna pulled out a sticker of a sad Waffle. She looked at Ninten, and then stuck it too the Warp Pad's base.

* * *

The Next Day,she was watching Crying Breakfast Friends! with her dad. They all were crying,..over something I'm sure! The announcer said. "Stay tuned for another episode of Crying Breakfast Friends!"

Pollyanna happily sat on a stool, while Greg scratched his head. "Yeesh. I must be getting old. I used to like cartoons." Pollyanna seems to like it, so, Meh. "Hey, dad, did you know the Melodies used to travel all over outer space?" He chuckled and sat up, to look at her. "Yeah. They're pretty far out, Hun." She suddenly looked at her feet. "I think Ninten really misses going out there."

She looked at the Van and had an idea. "Dad, can you help me build a spaceship?" She was serious, he could tell. "You know, that might be a little outside my skill set." He tried to compromise with his headstrong daughter. "How 'bout a bunk bed with wings? I could probably do that." She smiled and stood on her stool, which was large enough to steadily hold her. "No way! We could totally build a spaceship! People have done it before, and we're people." She gestured to herself. Greg couldn't argue with her innocent logic. "We are people." Her eyes sparkled with hope and determination. "And Ninten would love it so much to see space again." Greg smiled at her perkiness and gave, "Sure. Why not? How hurt could we get?"

* * *

Greg had taken her to a barn, in which had a boat load of random cool junk. In the back, a portrait had hung.

"My aunt and uncle had a great love for aviation and each other. They cherished the years they spent together, and they held on to every belonging they ever owned -" He began to realize. "-kind of like me and my storage shed. I'm starting to think our family has a problem." Pollyanna bounced on her heels and kicked the air. "This is great!" She put her hands on her hips and stated, officially. "I hereby declare this barn to be Universe & Universe's Universal Space Travel HQ!" She curled her fingers and waved them with each annunciation of the name.

They rolled out a chalkboard, in which Pollyanna drew a rocket, and space. It was what you would expect, cute but not a masterpiece. Greg smiled at it, thinking that it was cute.

He held up a hammer, having fun. Pollyanna, wearing a pair of goggles, held up two hammers dancing around. Greg gave her some nails to hammer into base, while he sawed the big stuff. Pollyanna opened the duct tape and taped on a pole to her little structure.

She stood there wondering if it needed anything more than a paint job. Greg gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Greg held her up so she could cover Ninten's eyes. "Okay, look!" He looked up at the mediocre board they put on the barn. ""UUU space travel"? What is this?"He looked at the unlikely father and daughter. Greg held her as she laughed. "We built a spaceship!"

"Space ship?" Ninten wondered.

She grunted when Greg set her down and she ran to the spaceship, which was a go-cart. It was a box, big enough for her to sit in with a cone taped to the front. It had two wings, also taped on. Ninten looked at it, deadpanned. "A space ship."

Pollyanna put a helmet on her head and sat in the ship, at the hill near the barn. Greg crouched down next to her. "Now, remember, Polly, if you run into any trouble out there, you can always bail. There's never any shame in bailing." He lightly tapped her cheek. She saluted with the wrong hand...but it was her dominate so the mistake was understandable and spoke in a serious voice. "Fatherly advice - understood! Thank you, Dad." She turned and grabbed the wheel. "Light the engines!" Her excitement began to burst. "Roger that!" Greg lit a sparkler and stuck it on their little fun project."Next stop: Outer Space!" Greg used his foot to push it down. "Blast off!" She laughed as she went smoothly.

She gasped when one of the wings blew off. Then made a few noises of surprise when the side came off. "Aah!" Ninten fretted. "No shame!" She tumbled out of the craft, as it hit their ramp. They saw the small girl stop tumbling, now having a grass stain on her shirt and it all in her loose hair. "I think your calculations may have been off." Ninten observed. Greg shrugged. "Well, they can't be off if you don't do any."

* * *

Ninten looked at the chalkboard, with Pollyanna's drawing. Pollyanna, a purple bandage rested upon her wrist, sat on the old recliner they moved and Greg sat on a crate. "Did you really think this would work?" They both shrugged.

"Here, look." He turned the chalkboard around, preserving her drawing. He drew a cross. "You need smooth,curving surfaces. Otherwise, you're never gonna get enough speed to break earth's gravitational pull." He drew a base, explaining where they've been going wrong. He continued to draw, making Pollyanna ecstatic. "Probably swept-back wings for supersonic flight, airtight cockpit with ejector seat, and we'll need some serious engines, or maybe rockets would be better."

She pulled herself onto her knees and said with stars in her eyes. "I vote rockets!" Greg cut in, over the sounds of chalk clicking. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. We're not actually talking about building something like this, right?" Ninten looked away from his calculations.

"What?! This?" He chuckled. "Of course not. That would be ridiculous." He brought his hands together and looked in the barns. "I mean, yes, theoretically, it's not a stretch. You've got plenty of spare parts here, albeit for incredibly primitive propulsion-based space travel." He paced over to them, putting his hands on his hips, arguing with his two points of logic. "The idea is ludicrous. It would never work," He turned around and counted. "althoooough several humans, a monkey, and a dog did make it into space." He smiled and brought his hand to his head. "I don't know why I've never even thought of it before. This could actually work!" He turned around, with diamonds in his eyes.

The humans looked at each other incredulously. Ninten walked behind them. "I hear what you're saying, and I agree - it would be incredibly dangerous; a fool's errand." He grabbed onto Pollyanna's chair, noting. "This chair is disgusting." While picking a piece of it's stuffing away. He continued. " But aren't the true fools the ones who don't seize an opportunity, despite all the inherent risks?" He gave it to Greg and closed his fist. He looked at the sky. "And I'd be able to show Polly the wonders of the cosmos!" He whispered, not to be heard "And maybe just for a second, from a distance, I could see what's been going on without me." He turned to the others, seeing Pollyanna starry-eyed. "Allright! Let's do it!" He shouted, ecstatic. Pollyanna laughed. "UUU, space travel plus Ninten! G-o-o-o-o-o!"

* * *

Ninten picked up a drill as Greg and Pollyanna moved the ship parts out of the barn.

Pollyanna laughed as Ninten pulled out a piece of machinery from a washing machine, and handed to her to put it somewhere safe. Greg was reading from a Advanced Avionics textbook, trying to understand some of this.

Ninten had Pollyanna tie up her hair, into a braid, so he can bun it later.

He turned off his blowtorch, done welting.

Greg was skeptical why in the world he let her operate one, but she was supervised so he let her melt the grill cheeses.

The two who actually needed to eat enjoyed their lunch as Ninten sat, feeling pumped.

Ninten smirked as he turned on the test engine. It blew, exciting him and the small child, before making her give a shout of alarm when it flew out of it's brace. It flew up and exploded. Alarmed or not, Ninten kept optimistic and Pollyanna gave him a thumbs up.

Pollyanna watched Ninten mix together some chemicals. Mist overflew from the beaker, making Pollyanna giggle.

Greg drilled in some screws, finishing a part.

He and Ninten put the hang glider on the top, while Pollyanna slid the helmet over her bun.

She flew in the air, laughing and screaming in excitement. She passed Ninten and Greg, who were keeping tabs on her with walkie talkies. "Ground control to mach 2. Come in, mach 2. How you doing, buddy?" She responded with.

"This is sweet! Ahhaha!" Greg looked at Ninten, who was taking notes about her progress. "You think we're taking this a little far?" He responded with. "We're not even close to being done." Greg was seriously confused. "We're not?" He brought his hand to his earpiece and spoke to Pollyanna, cheerful. "Okay, Polly, Go ahead and bring her down."

She does as told, but when she does the engine failed and the wings collapsed. She ejected out, with a grunt. She laughed. "That was so fun!" Greg brought his hand to his head, confused. "Was it supposed to fall apart like that?" His smiled didn't falter as Ninten said. "Don't worry. This was just to test my engine concept. I'll work out the kinks in the next one." Greg pointed that out. "Hang on. Hang on. Next one?!"

He looked at him and asked, seriously."Is there a shop in town that carries F-1 single-nozzle liquid-fueled rockets?" Pollyanna removed her helmet, her braid messily falling down. "You really are serious!" He thought this was all for the fun! Ninten didn't stop smiling as he pointed his mechanical pencil towards the child. "Of course! We're also going to need a space suit for Polly so she doesn't freeze or explode." With that, she imitated an explosion. Alarmed set off in Greg's head. "Whoa. You are _not_ taking her to space." He cheerfully retorted. "Yes, I am." Greg, in a X motion, waved his hands. "No! I'm not allowing it!" Pollyanna looked at her dad, with confusion. "But why? This is why we founded Universe  & Universe." He looked at her and stated. "Pollyanna, you're grounded." She flinched. "What?!" He realized that she took that wrong. He pointed to the ground. "No, no. I mean you're grounded. You don't get to leave Earth." She only went. "Oh...What!?" He crossed his arms. "As C.E.O. and supreme space commander, I hereby ground this astronaut and cancel this mission." She sighed.

"Aw, man! Stupid company by-laws." She walked to his side. Ninten found this to be very unfair. "Hey! Who made you C.E.O.?!" He tilted his head towards the girl, who blushed and shrugged. " _She_ did." For the first time since the start of the project, Ninten frowned. "Fine. If neither of you will help, I'll just do it by myself" He stormed into the barn. "Not like it'll be much different." He closed the barn on the girl. "Ninten!" Greg grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry, bud. Sometimes you just got to know when to bail."

* * *

At night, They all decided to sleep there, due to the car trip back. Greg slept in the van while Pollyanna claimed the sleeping bag on top of the van. She slept soundly, until a slim finger poked her forehead, stirring her into consciousness. She can be both a light and a heavy sleeper, given the predicament. "Wha?" She saw Ninten, smiling. "Shh. Wanna see something really cool?"

He helped her off the van, and they snuck past Greg. "No. Don't give him the banana. That's what he wants." _Sleep-talking. Okay._ Her bare feet padded the ground as Pollyanna rubbed her tired eyes and pushed back her bedhead. Ninten whispered, as he pulled the barn doors open. "Presenting the brand-new ballistic-flight-capable Universe mach 3!" Inside was a large spaceship. Pollyanna gasped and pointed at it, the galaxies in her eyes…so close, yet far. Ninten smiled. "Space ship!" She all but whispered. "Wait, Polly. Keep your voice down." She ran at it, laughing. She tripped but she began to climb the ladder. She noticed a familiar logo. "Whoa! It's even got the logo from the van!" Ninten called to her as he took a step forwards. "And if your dad asks, we'll say we borrowed it." She hopped into the spaceship. There were SO many buttons! Keyboard keys, small ones, bigs ones. "Look at all the buttons!" Her eyes became starry and she whispered. "I must press them all." Before she could click a key, Ninten called. "If you want, Polly, we could take her out for an engine check." He brought his hand to his core and changed into a ribbon-less jumpsuit. "It'll be quick!"

Greg shot upwards at the noise of rumbling. He looked to the side and saw his van had been used for parts. "Ninten!" He screamed. He got out of the van and saw the spacecraft roll by. What scared him the most...was the little girl waving at him. "Pollyanna, what are you DOING?!" He chased them, but Ninten opened the wings and took off, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up and immediately got up and grabbed his walkie-talkie. Ninten pulled in the landing gear as Pollyanna laughed and crawled on his lap. "Ooo, you can see the temple!" He played the keyboard, a few high notes sounded in his ears.

Then...Greg's voice did. "Hey, can you hear me?! Where do you two think you're going?!" Pollyanna called into the transmission. "Hey, Dad, guess where I am."

He worriedly looked through a pair a binoculars. "I know where you are! It's where you're going that concerns me!" She gave him her side of the story. "Don't worry, Dad. This is just a quick test flight." Ninten explained. "This will be perfectly fine - just a pop over to the nearest star system. I'll give her back in 50 years." That set off triggers. "50 years?" Pollyanna turned her head, while her Dad yelled. "What?! I'll be dead in 50 years! Pearl, you bring her back right now, or I'll -" He leaned forwards and cut off his end.

"Hello?! **Hello**!?"

Pollyanna turned to Ninten, now scared. "Ninten, I'm not supposed to go! Ninten!" He clicked some buttons and smiled. "Oh, this is so exciting! Polly, you're gonna love it." He grabbed her and put her in the seat, so she can hang on. He played the piano, to gain his speed. He struck a discordant chord. The engines open, and they pick up speed.  
"Hang on, tight!" He tilts the joysticks forwards. He pulled back and space was getting closer, while Earth was become more and more smaller. Pollyanna squeezed her eyes shut, her heart pounding on her chest. She mustered up her courage to look out and saw a piece of the space ship fly out. "What was that?!" A red Warning sign blared. The ship was falling apart. "Ninten!" She screamed. "We can make it. We're almost there." The Logo peeled off, showing the exoskeleton of the ship. "Ninten!" She shrieked.  
His eyes became misty, as the alarmed blared. "I'm gonna show it to you." She tried to calm down and find a solution. She opted for pulling the release hatch. It blew off and she had to bear her teeth due to the pressure on her face. Her hair blew wildly. "Pollyanna! What are you doing?!" Pollyanna turned around, gripping the sides of the ship for balance. "We need to go, Ninten! We're not gonna make it!" He looked up, tears pooling in his eyes. "But we're almost there!"  
His face was grabbed. "Ninten!" He was now looking into sapphire orbs. "I know you miss space, and I know you worked hard, but sometimes... you just got to know when to bail." He looked up again, then back at her. She was all he cared about...so he couldn't take her away from what she cared about. A single tear made it's way down his face as pulled a lever. He grabbed her and held her close. It ejected in time. For the craft exploded.

Greg screamed. " **NO**!" He looked in the binoculars, looking for the two. "Please, please, please, please, please." He saw them, parachuting down. "Ahhhh. Ohhhhh. Ohh, this kid's killing me." He layed down on the ground.

Ninten held her close and put his chin on her head. "I'm so sorry. I nearly got us killed…." She responded, namely. "I'm used to it." She looked up at him, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you go to space. We'll get there someday - I promise." He smiled. "You know, I think I'd rather be here on Earth." She smiled. "With me!" He unconsciously held her tighter.

"Yeah, with you."

* * *

 ** _I don't have much to say...  
_**

 ** _Oh, right. Ninten...Doesn't he get a chance to go to space but denies it? I'm sorry, I've yet to play Mother 1_**

 ** _I'll see y'all next time in: Secret Team~_**


	29. Secret Team

Pollyanna climbed a pile of junk, in Ness's room, stepping on a fish, making it sing. "I bait my hook with self-pity. Someone tell me that I'm pretty. Fishin' for compliments." She giggled at it and leapt over a puddle. "Cannonball!" She barely splashed. Nonetheless, she swam to Ness, calling. "Didja see? I think it was my best one!" Ness chuckled. "You need to put more ball in your canon!" He was lounged on top of a huge pile, topped with a gravity defying couch. Pollyanna asked. "How do I do that?" He stood up, and said. "Like, this!" He punctuated his sentence by jumping into the pool-like puddle, turning into a ball. Pollyanna laughed as she spit out some water, swimming onto shore. "That was awesome!" She dipped her soaked flats into the water, seemingly not caring. "I want to jump in some more puddles." Ness smiled and pulled his hat out of the water, putting it on. He pointed to some puddles. "Okay, there's that one...And that one." Pollyanna noticed one right next to her. "How 'bout this one?"

"Whoa, Polly, wait!"

She stuck her head into puddle and noticed it wasn't really a puddle, but a access way. It was the Burning Room, and saw Cyrus let a bubble go as he walked away.

She looked at the bubble before Ness pulled her out. He looked serious. "Only Cyrus is allowed in there!Let's do something less dangerous." If Ness of all people shuts something down because it isn't safe, it isn't safe. He smirked. "Jump off that one." He pointed to a pile, almost 3 times taller than them. "Whoa...How do you even stack your stuff that high?" He smugly crossed his arms. "It's a talent." She smiled and began to climb to the top, steadily. She reached the top, which was a iron board. She looked down at the puddle she would be entering. "Do it!" Ness called. "Ness...I hope your ready." She took a step back and got a running start. " 'Cause here I go!" She leapt over it and hit a tire. She immediately took the position and went in.

She flipped upside down and surfaced with a yelp. She began to swim and saw that she was in Ninten's Room. "Am I in Ninten's Room?" She saw Ness surface and slug her gently on the shoulder. "That was crazy!" They saw Ninten surface, and he danced serenely. With a wave of his hand, he brought with him, a Zaffree bubble containing Core Shards. He began to examine it.  
"What is he doing with one of Maria's bubbles?" Ness asked himself. "My mom bubbled that?" Ness smiled evilly. "Cyrus is gonna be so ma-" He was cut off by hiding in the water and moving towards Ninten. Pollyanna snickered to herself as she took a deep breath and followed in Ness's pattern. Ninten made little noises of confirmation, as Ness grabbed Pollyanna and helped her onto the tower. Ness sneaked up behind Ninten and yelled. " _ **BUSTED!**_ " Ninten started, nearly dropping the bubble. He whipped around and looked at Ness. "What are you doing in here?!" The shorter mocked his voice. "What are you doing in here?!"

Ninten blushed. "I... just wanted to see how the shards are reacting to Mary's bubble. And it's none of your business." He stated.

Ness smirked as Pollyanna stood. "I think it's _Cyrus's_ business." Pollyanna laughed. "Oooooh!" She indicated the burn. " **Don't** tell him." He grabbed the retreating Melody by the shirt collar. He grabbed his wrist and pushed him back. "How are you gonna stop me?" Ninten put his foot in his face, only for Ness to bite it. Pollyanna ran to them and pushed them apart. "Guys, stop fighting!" Ninten didn't look at Ness when said. "Heathen." Making Ness hiss at him. Pollyanna reached for the bubble. "Here, let's just put it back." She took it from him and held it up. "Pollyanna, be careful with that!"

Ness nodded. "Yeah,...give it to me!" They both reached for it, popping it from both sides. They all gasped. Pollyanna stared at the glowing shards in her hands. "Uh…." She stuttered. She screamed when they all turned into hands. They all flopped around, dispersing into different parts of the Temple.

Pollyanna whispered in shock. "We have to get Cyrus." Ness immediately told her why they can't. "No! No way! We just freed a bunch of mindless PSI chunks, okay?! They're going to crawl who knows where, all over the temple." Ninten looked distressed, and began to hyperventilate. "And when Cyrus finds out, we're dead!" Ness grabbed his poofy hair from underneath his hat. Ninten calmed down. "He won't find out." He looked at the two smaller ones. "We're going to catch them— All of them." Ness nodded. "You're right. Every single one— Back in a bubble and back in the basement!" He smiled in determination. "Like nothing ever happened."

Pollyanna, being a horrible liar, asked. "Then we tell Cyrus?" They both responded simultaneously. "No!" Ninten crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. "his has to stay a secret. Okay?"

She took it into consideration. "Our secret... Together?" She gasped. This could help them get along! "If we've got a secret, we've got to do this right," She walked to the other side of the pool, away from them. "-which means we got to come up with a name for our secret-keeping team — Something cool, like... the Secret Team!" She squeaked. Ness and Ninten exchanged confused glances. She walked back over to them. "And a secret team needs membership cards that we can show off to other people!" Okay, now she is just being silly. If it's a secret, you CAN'T show it to others. She pulled out two coupons and handed them to the older two. "Here." Ninten read it. "Fish stew pizza?" Ness asked. "Eh, what's a "VIP(IZZA)"?" She explained and held up her own. "Well, if you collect enough of them, you can get a free pizza. But now, they're the official card of... the Secret Team!" She marveled at her own creative genius. Ninten put it in his jean pocket and said. "Great, Polly. Come on, we're doing this!" He grew determined. Ness nodded, ready to go. Pollyanna giggled. "Secret Team, move out!"

* * *

They started in Ness's room. Ness stomped on one, picking up it's shard. Ninten landed next to him. In sync, they both yelled. "Look out!" Before taking out a arm that was behind the both of them. Pollyanna yelled as one toppled her.

They all ran down the corridor, taking out some in the rest in Ness's room. Ness cupped his hands and allowed Ninten to jump off him and stab one from above. They smiled at each other. Pollyanna grew happy that they were working together.

Ninten spotted for them and gave a thumbs up. Ness lifted Pollyanna off the ground and jumped up onto the veins of the Core Heart. Ness began to push the arms off for Ninten to get. Pollyanna had a bit of trouble getting hers off, and ended up nearly falling off herself, managing to cling to the vein. Ness snickered. He acrobatted, pushing the arms off for Ninten to gracefully poof. Ness laughed as Ninten gave him a thumbs up. Pollyanna's eyes grew starry as she looked at her two friends get along.

* * *

Back in Ninten's Room, they all opened their hands. Ninten and Ness had a majority of the shards. "Okay." Ness confirmed. "That looks like all of them." Pollyanna threw one of her hands in the air. "Yeah, Secret Team!" Ninten counted the ones in his hand. "Hmm. Are you sure we didn't miss any?"

Ness smiled at his teammate. "No way! We totally nailed this." Pollyanna nodded. "Yeah, I 110% agree!" Ninten didn't even point that out when he cleared his throat. "If you're sure this is all of them, then we just need to seal it in a Zafree bubble." Ness put them in Pollyanna's hands. "Okay, Pol-pol! This is all you!Think you can handle it?" She smiled, determined. "Of course you can! You're part of the Secret Club!" Pollyanna corrected. "Secret Team." Ninten smiled. "Oh, yes, Secret Team" He gave her his shards. She clutched them tight and concealed them in a bubble.

They held onto her legs and she dipped her head and arms into the burning room puddle. She saw Cyrus walking by and gasped. Cyrus turned his head slightly She flailed her legs, signal to pull her up. "Cyrus!" She gasped. "Did he see you?" Ness asked. "I-i don't think so." Ninten chastised, quietly. "Then what are you waiting for?" They dunked her back in and she let the bubble float.

They pulled her back and she stood up. Ninten smiled. "Mission accomplished. Congratulations, us." He put his hands on his hips as Ness agreed. "Aww, yes. We're off the hook." Pollyanna smiled, and wondered. "All right! So, what's next?" Ness dismissed that. "Nothing's "next." The mission is over." Ninten agreed and set up terms. "Now everything goes back to normal and we never speak of this again." She grew sullen. "But what about... Secret Team?"

* * *

Pollyanna, in her hoodie and with a fedora clashing with her hair color, walked down the boardwalk.

She stopped at Beach City Fries. She leaned against the counter, back to Fryman. "Hey, Polly? What'll it be?" She flicked her hat up to show her eyes. "Give me... The bits." Fryman walked off, confused about her behavior. She reached into her coat pocket. She grabbed a dollar bill and accidentally picked up the Coupon AKA Her Secret Team membership card. She sighed. "We were the best." She noticed Fryman put her bits on the counter. "Who was the best?" She whipped around and slammed her fist on the counter, dramatically.

"I can't tell you!" She sighed again, and said, "How come the best things in life are things you can't tell other people because you'd get in big trouble?" He rose an eyebrow. "Pollyanna, are you in a gang?" She leaned against the counter again. "Not these days….but maybe I can be again…." She chugged down the bits as if a drink and left the bag there before walking away. "That kid keeps getting weirder." Mason leaned in and waved to her. "I like your hat!"

* * *

She faced away from Ness and Ninten in Ninten's Room. Ninten stood patiently and Ness took the time to "scratch" at his nose. "I know you must be wondering why I brought you all here. It's 'cause I'm gettin' the team back together!" She whipped around and threw her arms in the air. "So, here's the gig." She pulled out a photo and handed it to Ninten, it was a photo of her fedora. "I left my special hat at the Big Donut." Ninten looked at it. It was just a simple white fedora, not really something she would wear enough to call special. "I've never seen you wear this." She turned away from the two. "But now it's closed for the day. So the mission is, we break in and get it back. And, bam!" She brought her hand down on her fist and jumped to face them. "The secret team is back on top!"

Ness crossed his arms and tried to be firm. "Pollyanna, Secret Team is over!" Ninten chuckled nervously. "Secret Team? What's that?!" He threw his hands up, dropping the photo. "Aw, come on! We had so much fun together! Getting along, sneaking around—" Ninten grabbed her by the shoulders and stated, clearly. "Pollyanna, that was not about fun." He let her go and crossed her arms. "That was about fixing our terrible mistake." Ness had to correct. "Eh, your terrible mistake. You shouldn't have had that bubble in the first place." He pointed at him. Ninten turned to him. "It never would have popped if you hadn't invaded my personal space!" They stared each other down. Pollyanna tried to calm them. "Aw, come on. Team, team!"

Ness pulled out his coupon, from under his hat. "Fine, you can have all the personal space you want, 'cause I _never_ want to be on a team with you again!" His voice cracked as He ripped it in half, letting it go on the water. Pollyanna gasped, horrified that he did that.

Ninten shouted harshly. "Good! I don't want to be on a team with you, either!" He ripped his apart and dropped it. "Fine!" Ness growled. "Fine!" Ninten shouted/Squeaked. Ness ran off, while Ninten pirouetted away. "Guys! Come on, now!" She looked down, knowing what to do….

* * *

She sat at the corner table of Fish Stew Pizza. She heard the door open and saw the tallest Melody walk in. Cyrus took a seat with her and said. "I'm here." She checked over her shoulders, hoping Ninten nor Ness had followed. She folded her hands on the table.

"I have something I want to tell you…"She took out the VIP(IZZA) card and slid it to Cyrus, not meeting his shades. He grabbed the iced tea Pollyanna had purchased for him and said, "Pizza?" She jolted. "No! I... Need to come clean." He leaned back and took a sip, listening. "Ninten and Ness popped a bubble. We made a Secret Team to cover it up 'cause they didn't want you to know." He lowered it and said. "So now you're trying to do the right thing." He guessed. "Not really.. I just want Secret Team again." She really wanted them to get along like that again. He put it down. "I see,I know how to handle things with them." He leaned in, closer to her. "We'll have to form our own Secret Team to do it." She gasped. "Like a...Super Secret Team?" She whispered,even though most people wouldn't likely care. "Pizza Daughter?" He called for Ana. "I'll take one "pizza posse" card, please."

* * *

Ninten was practicing with his spear, when Cyrus jumped in carrying Pollyanna and Ness. "Cyrus!" He threw the two kid/kid-like ones down. Pollyanna sat up slowly, while Ness sat up quickly. "What's the deal?" Ninten ran to the small girl's side. "Polly!" Pollyanna did her best to act as if she was oblivious. "What's this all about, Cyrus?" Cyrus stated, in an exaggerated voice. "I know all about the core shards!" Ninten and Ness exchanged worried glances as Ninten stuttered. "Uh…"

Pollyanna stood up. "It— It was me! I'm the one who popped the bubble! All by myself." She took the blame. "Polly…" He hesitated. "-Anna! I can't believe you!" Ninten stood up and went with it. Cyrus put his hands behind his back. "If no one has anything else to say, and everyone else is innocent, Pollyanna, I'm going to have to punish you." She looked horrified...but it was unconvincing. "No! Not Punishment!" She sighed, dramatically, resigning to her "Fate". He let his hand slid to his hip, and said.

"Come with me, Poll-" A tan hand rose from the water and grabbed Cyrus. It appeared again, with Cyrus struggling to free himself. It went back under. "Cyrus!" Ness called. They summoned their weapons and chased after it. "Oh, no! We must have missed a shard!" They saw the tan hand surface Cyrus again, and Ness got punched by it. It expanded at Ninten. Ness tried to get to him, but another stopped him. Ness whipped at it. "Ness!" Pollyanna called to him. He dodged some punches and tried to whip again. He snagged the ring finger but was sadly pulled into its grasp like a yo-yo. He grunted and squeaked as it rose him over Pollyanna. Ninten's scream caught Pollyanna's attention. He fell down, dropping his spear. He was grabbed, and screamed as it brought him adjacent to Ness. "Guys!" Pollyanna, geuniley, shrieked. She ran to the struggling and grunting duo. "Ness,shape-shift! Get small or... Something!" Ness cried. "I can't! I'm freaking out! You do it!"

He retorted. "I can't concentr-" He screamed when it let him go, spun him and grabbed him again. "Agh! This is all my fault! I never should have had that bubble!" Ness shook his head and cried. "It wouldn't have popped if it wasn't for me!" Tears leapt to Pollyanna's eyes. "We should've told Cyrus! We should've told him right away! I knew Secret Team was wrong! I just— I wanted to see you guys acting like friends!" She dropped to her knees and held the sides of her face, tears leaking down them.

Cyrus rose out of the water, his hands shape-shifted. Pollyanna wiped her eyes. "Cyrus?" Ness and Ninten were dropped to the ground, as the hands disappeared. They were Cyrus's. They both stood up, confused. "So, you two can't get along unless you think I'm going to kill you." He was completely serious. Ness and Ninten were both shocked. Cyrus crouched down in front of Pollyanna and spoke. "Pollyanna, I know you wanted to help them. You wanted to protect them, even from me."  
Pollyanna looked like a kicked puppy, and Ness and Ninten looked ashamed as well. "They made you feel like you had to take their side. But there _are_ no sides, because we're all on the _same_ team" He pulled out his coupon and tore it up. "The Pure Melodies!" Pollyanna took hers out of her pocket and tore it up, dropping it on top of Cyrus's. Ness and Ninten held up their already torn ones and dropped them on the pile. Pollyanna looked at the pile. You know what? Between the four of us... We could've had a free pizza…."

They all looked at the wasted coupons and decided that the money was worth it.

* * *

 _ **Wow, these are gettin' longer! Maybe because the story's getting deeper...  
**_

 _ **Eh, whattda I know? Math maybe...Like that 29+1= Island Adventure!**_

 _ **See y'all then!**_


	30. Island Adventure

The Pure Melodies trek the infamous Mask Island, to which Ninten and Cyrus look out into the sea. "Are you sure it's here?" Cyrus shifted his weight. "It was…." Pollyanna awed at the ocean. "Do you think it swam away?' Cyrus thought for a moment. "We'll have to look." She drank up the sight, wondering if this was supposed to be a whole different ocean then the one she looks at everyday. Ness grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her. "Come on, it's time to go." With that, she was displeased. "Aww, man." Ness put her down, so she can get on the warp pad. She suddenly gasped. "Wait, wait, can I warp us back?" Ninten and Cyrus smile at each other. "Alright!" Ninten encouraged. "Yes!"

She focused on where she wanted to be, and held out her arms. She closed her eyes and heard the sounds of warping. She opened her eyes and noticed that they were in her room! "I did it! I'm the Warp Master!" Ninten smiled. "You did great!" Cyrus put his hand on his hips, flashing a smile. "Good Job." They all looked at Ness. "Poolllllllllllll-" Whose head was a mosquito. "Ah!" Pollyanna jumped backwards, falling over. "Ness, that's not funny!" Ninten reprimanded as he changed back to normal, putting his hat back on. "It was a little funny." Cyrus commented.

Ninten sighed. "Regardless, we need to warp back out." Pollyanna shot back up. "Can I warp us?" Ninten smiled at her enthusiasm, but Cyrus told her. "We're going underwater." Ninten added. "And you _do_ need air to breathe." She didn't seem too fazed when she asked. "Then can I tell all my friends I'm the warp master?" Ninten smile didn't fall, but he sounded unsure. "I guess, but-"

She was already out the door.

* * *

She burst into the Big Donut and announced to her two favorite teens. "I'm the Warp Master!"...But only a tired looking Duster heard as Kumatora was asleep in between the counter, leaning back on a chair. "That's nice, Polly." Kumatora mumbled in her sleep, bitterly saying her name. If Pollyanna heard that, she ignored it as she walked to the counter. "You want a donut?" She smiled her thousand watt smile and said. "Chocolate jelly, please." He gave her a small smile and began to step over Kumatora….Only to give a shout as he slipped, making them both fall onto the ground. Kumatora helped herself up as Duster grabbed the counter, pulling himself up. "Duster! I like, just got to sleep! Now I have to start all over!" He retorted, but not as loud. "Then don't sleep at the counter! I'm trying to work!" Kumatora retorted with. "Why don't you not work at the counter when I'm trying to sleep!" They began to argue, leaving the small child to stare blankly.

 _Something is having a bad effect on their relationship... and their customer service._ She perked up, listening in when Duster said. "You could get **fired**!" He put emphasis on the word, showing how bad it was. Kumatora scoffed. "Who cares? I'm sick of this place. I wanna go somewhere new." She crossed her arms over her work shirt and looked away.

Then she looked at Pollyanna, who gasped. "That's it! I'm the Warp Master!" Duster looked at the girl, plainly and said. "Yea, I know, Polly." She shook her warm orange hair, which still smelt of the fresh island. "I can take us on vacation! Somewhere warm, and beautiful, and magical. For just the two of you." They looked at each other. Duster slapped a hand over his mouth when Pollyanna slid next to Kumatora, smiling.  
"And me!" He looked up and said. "It could be worth a try."

* * *

She had warped them to Mask Island. The island consists of a giant waterfall, multiple lakes, a beach, many trees, and multiple crystal clusters, and was in his causal wear, boots, a seafoam green shirt with a white line zigzagging (Pollyanna loved that one especially because it helps her understand why people love her hair so much), a pair of blue capri's resembling the black pair Pollyanna was wearing and a coat. Kumatora wore her usual blue coat that reached her knees with a tank top underneath and a pair of shorts. "We're here! Come on, this way!" Pollyanna stepped off the Warp Pad, toting her ukelele. Kumatora was dumbfounded that this was _normal_ for Pollyanna, while Duster was amazed. Kumatora stated. "This is way too weird. I'm going home." _Kinda impossible, Kuma._ "No, no follow me! You gotta see it!" She pleaded with the older girl.

Duster stepped off the Warp Pad and said. "Come on, Kuma! Give it a chance!" She thought it over, "Ugh. Fine, but if it blows, I'm out of here." She walked in front of him and followed Pollyanna, Leaving him worried. By the time they got to the beach Duster had shed his coat. Pollyanna waved to the Beach. "Welcome to Paradise!" Duster awed, just as she did. "Oh, Polly, it's beautiful." Kumatora wasn't so easily impressed. "It's a beach. WE LIVE ON A BEACH!" She tried to up the excitement factor. "It's a magical beach!" She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and tried to call someone. "Is that why my phone has no reception? Why were you even here?"

She felt like a tour guide as she explained. "We came here to look for a dangerous PSI creature, that we never found…" She became quiet and mysterious. Duster looked a bit frightened and Kumatora turned around. "Yup, I'm gone." She began a walk to the Warp Pad. Duster jolted and walked after her. "Huh? Kuma? Wait, Kumatora, this could actually be kind of fun!"

She continued to walk, and stated. "If I'm going to be bored out of my mind, and possibly die, I'm gonna go to work, and get paid for it." She stopped, and looked around. "Where is it?" Pollyanna joined at Duster's side, worried. "What?" Kumatora was getting scared. "The teleporter thing! Where is it?!" Pollyanna looked around, not seeing it where it should be. Duster turned to her and asked. "Oh it wouldn't disappear, would it." Pollyanna looked at his and closed her eyes, waving off fear. "No, no, no. Well, maybe." Kumatora didn't like her uncertainty. "What!?" She put on her most soothing and calming voice as possible and reasoned.

"It's okay! The Melodies will come to save us when they see I'm missing!...Eventually." Kumatora was freaking out. "Pollyanna! How could you do this?! We're stranded!" She grabbed her by the shoulders, harshly. Duster pushed her back, gently. "Calm down! Is this really the worst place to be stuck in?" He gestured to the waterfall, and they saw the fauna fly off. Kumatora grumbled. "Ugh, _you_ calm down. I'm gonna find better reception."

They all walked forwards, and Duster patted Pollyanna on her shoulder. "Well, _I_ think it's amazing, Polly." They awed at the geodes. Kumatora grumbled. "Nothing!" Pollyanna gasped when she saw three rocks. "Guys! Check it out! I found these rocks that look like pillows!" She gestured to them. Duster smiled. "Heh, good job, Polly." Kumatora was still sour. "My rock is too close to those other rocks." She pulled the other rock away from the two and laid down.

Pollyanna set down her ukelele and laid down, her sapphire eyes glossy. "Duster,I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She sighed. "Tell me about it." She turned to her side, a few tears freeing themselves. "You..you were gonna love it here soooo much, you'd never want to leave." Duster sighed. "Don't worry, Kumatora's is just a tough nut. She can't keep up the shtick forever." She caught both of their attention with. "I could do without the audio commentary!" Pollyanna put her face in her pillow rock and said. "Night, Duster." She turned around, her heart heavy as she teared up. "Night, Polly." Duster fell asleep, listening to her weak little cries.

* * *

The next morning, she was feeling better. She fished with her toes as Duster held up a sharp stick...Pollyanna abandoned her shoes at camp, not feeling the need for them. Duster saw a fish and let out a battle cry, stabbing at it. But he only fell over himself. Pollyanna asked, tentatively. "Any late-lunch-early-dinner yet?" He sighed. "No luck. What about you?" She hummed, pulling at her feet. Kumatora walked by, bitter. "No." She undid her string containing her bait. "But I can see why! My bait is too adorable to eat. Everything on this island has such a bright happy smile." She smiled at the adorable worm. Her antic even got Duster to smile, but both fell as they looked at Kumatora. "Ugh, no signal over here either." She began to walk away. "Hey! Uh, maybe you should help out! If you wanna eat!" Duster called to her. She shifted her weight and covered her ear. Duster, uncharacteristically, growled and stabbed the stick down.

When he heard Pollyanna gasp, he thought he stabbed her foot, being that she was so close to him. But he looked down and instead of tears and blood he got a happy smile. He had caught 3 fish! "Duster! We're gonna live!" Pollyanna shot off her rock, splashing in the water, having some fun as Duster shoved the fish to Kumatora. "I catch, You cook!" She looked at him. "You ain't the boss of me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the shelter they made.

Kumatora prodded the fish and turned it around, steam sizzling. "Erm...Looks done to me…" She gagged slightly at the slickness as she stabbed it and put it on a leaf. "Who first?" Duster pointed to Pollyanna. "Women and Children first, as they say." She was given the fish and thanked them both. She looked at it, regretfully. "It..it keeps looking at me!" Kumatora put Duster's fish on a leaf, ignoring the saying and feeding him, before herself. "Maybe it knows it's your fault for getting us lost." She handed it to Duster. "Thank you." He spoke quietly. She said nothing in return as she prodded her own fish. He looked at the child as she sighed and covered the face with a leaf.

Duster began to eat his own food, as was really impressed. "Mm, mm! Kuma, This is really good!" She gave him a confused look. "Hm?" His voice rose an octave or two when he said. "You can really cook!" She blushed and joked. "Heh, fire. Nature's microwave." He chuckled out loud, and quickly composed it to a quiet chuckle. Kumatora began to chuckle, finally lifting the mood. Pollyanna quickly stood up, setting her food aside. She laughed. "Could this night get any better?!" She grabbed her ukelele, and smiled at her, fondly. Kumatora smiled, knowing she had quite a voice and listened.

* * *

She began to sing. " _Isn't this such a beautiful night,Whoa-oh…"_

She looked up to the sky with a happy smile on her face. " _we're underneath the thousand shining stars."_

Days and nights passed, with no contact...but they all worked together.

" _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa-oh,"_

Duster sharpened his stick as Pollyanna and Kumatora collected Leaves for comfort and fire. Every Once in a while, Kumatora would say that they were being cliche and sexist, only for the small girl to be completely oblivious.

" _why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are."_

Pollyanna cheered mentally for Duster as he poised his stick. She was tasked with the very important job of holding the basket. Soon, they piled up enough fish to last quite a bit.

They all sat down. Pollyanna's hair was a frizzy and tangled mess, but she refused to do anything with it. Kumatora happily cooked as she held up some fish for the two. Who both happily ate the well prepared food.

" _Look at this place, Look at your faces."_

Kumatora sat down and wiped her brow. She sat outside, looking up. She had ditched her coat, in favor of her cooler undershirt and shorts. She heard Pollyanna's giggling and walked inside the shelter. She was pleased and amused to see Duster covered in intricate flower crowns and Pollyanna the same. She tried to put a geode and crystal necklace on Duster, who put his hand up. Duster looked at Kumatora, who snicker slightly.

" _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa-oh,"_

She sat down and smiled, looking at all the things Pollyanna put her hands into. She jolted a tad when Pollyanna put the necklace on her, the colors did go nice with her matted hair, though! The young girl laid on her stomach, kicking her feet ready to teach Kumatora the "Ancient art of friendship bracelet" So she played along.

" _Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are."_

Pollyanna giggled as she ran ahead of the two older ones and did a failure cartwheel. Kumatora raised her hand, as if scolding someone imaginary...In truth she was describing an unfair detention from 3rd grade. Duster snickered. He suddenly fell forwards, screaming. A large fish grabbed his leg. Kumatora yelped, and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him free. Pollyanna grabbed her waist and helped as best she could. Duster gave a battle call as he stabbed at the fish with his stick.

" _Look at this place, Look at your faces. They're shining like a thousand shining stars."_

They had won the battle, with minimal injury. But as the large fish cook as a reward, Duster hugged Pollyanna(Who started crying when she saw his wound.), telling her that he was okay. Kumatora cleaned up the major bite that started the fight and wrapped it up with the plush part of her overcoat. She let it go as she tucked the remaining cloth away. Duster moved his leg, knowing it would be okay, fist-bumping Kumatora and patting the child on the head.

" _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa-oh,why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are."_

They all slept soundly, Soon Kumatora turned into Duster's embrace, stirring him slightly. He saw her hand wrapped around him protectively. He was about to fall asleep again, when he noticed Pollyanna did the same thing, also grabbing Kumatora, who whacked her hand, leaving her with only Duster. He smiled and held their hands.

" _Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different, whoa-oh,why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are…."_

* * *

Duster woke up to no Kumatora but he saw Pollyanna and her poofy mess of uncombed hair, strumming her ukelele. "Did you see where Kumatora went?" He asked the small girl. She shrugged. She had looked like she had been up for about 3 to 4 hours. But in time, Duster had learned that she wakes up to see the sunrise almost everyday. But she only shrugged. Duster looked to his left and saw her desperately shaking her phone. "Hello? Come on. Come on!" Duster doesn't like it when she gets like this. He stood up, putting ¾ of his weight on his uninjured leg, and skillfully limped over to her.

He approached her, but said nothing as tears welled in her eyes. "Dumb piece of junk! No bars. No bars! NO BARS!" He started when she rose her voice. With a scream, She threw her phone into the ocean. "Did that…. help?" He asked. "No!" Kumatora fell to the ground and put her face into her knees. She had also ditched her shoes. Duster sat down next to her. Tears streamed down her face. "What...what if we never get home…"

She wasn't being selfish. She wanted to go home, she wanted Duster to be able to go home. She wanted Pollyanna to be able to see her family. (She never elaborated, but Kumatora has seen her cry quietly for Cyrus once in a while, in her sleep.) Duster's eyes brightened in realization. "Oh! You're just really homesick!" Her head shot up. "Duh! What'd you think?" Duster gave her a small smile. "No, it's okay…" She sobbed quietly. "Its okay! We're okay! Polly said the Melodies could be coming for us any day." Duster squeezed her close, comfortingly. "And, you know... until then, I got your back." He offered a fist bump to the girl. She didn't accept it, rather she placed her hand on his hand...He never knew how gentle she could be. A blush crept up his face as she said.

"Dusty….do you ever get lonely...even when you're around people…" She was still crying, a rare occurrence really. Duster nodded at her, sadly.

Suddenly, a pair of course lips are slammed against his….He takes back the gentle thing. He quickly melted into the kiss, grabbing her pink hair, to get closer as her hands moved to his hips.

As quick as the kiss came it ended with a thin trail of saliva as a chord filled their ears.  
" _Why don't you just let yourself be..."_ They both yelled. " **Polly**!" The girl was unaffected by the intense kiss, while most girls would snicker or blush, she was smiling and not really paying to much attention. Duster blushed heavily. Kumatora asked, annoyed. "How long have you been watching us?!" Duster added, with a slight voice crack. "Don't you know what privacy is?!" She smiled at kicked her feet. "People walk in and out of my room all the time." She explained why she was oblivious to complete privacy. Kumatora hastily scrubbed her tears away and got up. "I'm gonna go start on a fire…" Duster got up and limped after her. "Hey, you don't have to go! W-we're kinda on our own schedule here!"

Suddenly, a pile of their leaves were destroyed, followed by a grunt. They all screamed and Kumatora latched onto Duster, protectively. Duster sighed as Pollyanna approached a cyan core. "Is that...a core?" The creature growled and made a move to punch the trio. Luckily, Pollyanna summoned her bubble shield in time. It punched the bubbled back, to a small tunnel holding up the cliff. Thunder crashed as it began to pour. Kumatora helped Duster to his feet, so they can all run. "We need to get out of here!" They all book it through the forest. Kumatora screamed. "What was that thing!?" She answered, breathing heavily. "It must be what the Melodies were looking for! It never left the island at all! It's invisible!" She was trying to stay calm and failing hard. Kumatora _shrieked._ New to all, of Kumatora's friends. "A big invisible thing is after us?! I-I-I want to go home!" She began to cry uncontrollably, sobbing that she wanted to go home.

Duster held the side of his face, looking guilty. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. In response, she screamed and grabbed Pollyanna, nearly making the girl slip. The thunder made the girl's heart pound as Duster lead them. "This way!" He shouted over it. "Okay…" Duster let her hand go and limped up to a pile of leaves, tearing them off. Kumatora looked heartbroken, while Pollyanna gave an expression along the lines of WE'RE SAVED!

"It's the Warp Pad!" She got on it and was happy to feel the coldness of it on her feet. Duster grabbed Kumatora's hand and pulled her towards the warp pad. "C'mon, Kuma, let's go home!" Her expression became livid. "You knew!" She pulled her arm away from the guilty boy. Pollyanna looked up. "Guys?" Kumatora looked at her and felt twice as much angry. He put them BOTH through so much! "It's his fault we've been trapped here!" She yelled as she pointed at Duster. Pollyanna covered her mouth in shock, her face made Duster all the more guilty. He put up his hands in defense.  
"Look, I panicked! I hid the warp pad! You were just gonna leave, but I knew how much you really needed this!" He grabbed his hair and rose his voice to a yell. Something he rarely does. "Why don't you ever let me help you?!" She pointed at him, harder. "Help me? Are you insane? You trapped me on an island, so you could come on to me!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Duster yelled in frustration as he hit her on the arm. "YOU kissed ME!" She denied while Pollyanna jumped up and down on the warp pad. "Guys, I want to be mad too, but can we do it on the warp pad?!" She screamed.  
Duster slapped the girl again, causing her to fall into the bush...which concealed a pit of mud. "Kumatora!" Duster called. Pollyanna ran over and peeked over the bush. "Oh, gosh…." Duster breathed in worry. Kumatora shakily got onto her hands and knees, groaning when two pairs of footprints appeared in the mud. She screamed.

Duster went to her aid. He slid down the mud, not perfectly, and kicked the monster once he was at the bottom. He fell on the ground, as the monster threw him aside, with a yelp. He got up and charged at it. The mud revealed more of it's location, and showed it's face. It screeched and grabbed his by the shirt, throwing him into the wall. "Agh!" He screamed. Pollyanna looked around desperately wanting to do something to help. She noticed one of Duster's sticks. "Duster! Use your Fish Murdering skills!" She threw it in the mud. Duster got up, and winced due to his bite scabs opening. He grabbed it as the Monster charged at him, like a feral beast. He ran at it, but it roughly hit him aside. He rolled onto his feet, red mixing into the mud, making Pollyanna look away...Melodies never bleed. Duster charged at it, and stabbed into it's invisible back, clinging on. It scrapped him against the wall; Duster, against his better judgement, locked his feet roughly in place, wincing. He pushed the stick further into it's back, making it fall over with a screech. He realized it wasn't quite enough, so he pushed it further until it poofed.

Pollyanna had taken the time she was panicking and fretting for Duster and grabbed some vines, fashioning a rope. She came down and walked past Kumatora and helped Duster up. He used the stick as a crutch. Pollyanna picked up the core and bubbled it. "The Melodies are gonna be so impressed." She sent it back and hurried to Duster, asking if he needed any help. Kumatora looked at him with regret.

"That...that was amazing…" Duster ruffled her hair, looking ready to just go home and nap for 1000 years, as she helped him onto the Warp Pad. Kumatora nodded and put her hand on the back of her head, feeling her wild pink locks. "Yeah... that was really great..How you saved my life and stuff.." He looked distant. "Don't read into it…." Pollyanna smiled, and tried to lighten the mood. "We should do this again, now that it's monster free.." She warped them back.

* * *

 ** _I try to make Pollyanna like Steven but also like a small girl. So..I made her, here, very jumpy when it came to Duster.  
_**

 ** _She hates blood, I want to get better at writing it. We are different people._**

 ** _I literally squealed when I got to the song. I wanted to make it adorable, and now I want to draw it. Curse my lousy art skills!_**

 ** _Enjoy the Longness!_**

 ** _I will see you all next time in: KEEP! BEACH!CITY!WEIRD!_**

 ** _*Smack!* Ronaldo get outta here! This is my place!...plz don't blog about me being a Sneerson. I AM NOT, GET OVER HERE!_**


	31. Keep Beach City Weird!

Ninten sat inside the beach house, enjoying the attack free day. (Well, you never know, but still…) when he heard his charge scream. "Ninten!" He bolted outside, with that tone, spear in hand. He searched for a threat. He saw the small girl with her hair in a ponytail, run up the steps. "Help me, save me!" She leapt into his arms and added. "Save me!"

Suddenly, two more little girls ran up the steps. Both had multicolored hair. But one wore shades. Her hair was strawberry blond with a white streak. The other one wore a hat too big for her head,...an all too familiar cap. His hair was black with a grey steak. They both laughed and circled around Ninten. "What on Earth?" Ninten held her in front of him. She poked his nose. "Tag! You're it!" He turned his head, getting her finger caught in his mouth. "Cahre to expwlain." He moved her finger. "Care to explain what's going on?" He held the small girl on his side.

The ebony haired Pollyanna spoke. "It's Polly tag. Polly tagged you, now YOU have to turn into Polly!" He explained, obviously giddy from the thrill of just running around and having fun.

The shade-wearing Pollyanna crossed her arms. "It's the rules." Pollyanna looked up at Ninten, hoping for another player. He turned away. "Oh, please…" She groaned. "Aww man, no fair!" Ness sighed. "Sooo...I guess we're out of players…" He turned to the shifted Cyrus and held out his hands like claws. "Get ready for Polly Tag: ADVANCED!" He lunged at the blond Pollyanna, who in turn grabbed him by the shirt. He was thrown into the air, as Cyrus jumped up after him. "Tag!" He hit him on the back. Ness screamed as he planted in the sand, making a crater. He got up his hat on Cyrus's head. Ninten and Pollyanna checked on him, next to Cyrus. "Cyrus wins."

* * *

Pollyanna happily skipped down the beach, singing a little song off the top of her head. " _I guess I can't win every game of Polly Tag. It may be my name, but it's just not my game~"_ She was about to pass on the way to the boardwalk when someone shouted. "Stop!" She turned to a rock and moved her ponytail from Polly Tag behind her. It was Mason "Apple Kid" Fryman...No one calls him that but hey, it was a nickname. He was wearing a military-esque outfit and was staring Pollyanna down. "This is a restricted zone! Only those with special clearance may enter!" He shooed her away. She rose an eyebrow. _But this is the pathway from my house to the city_ ….But she said. "...Then can I have special clearance?" He blinked, not expecting that. He straightened his glasses and said. "Granted…"

Mason gave her some plastic bags to cover her hands, not really expecting a cohort. He thought that socks and flats weren't quite enough to help her feet, so he had her cover them as well. He had her keep her hair up,but she didn't mind. She just loved the feeling of the bags pressed against her hands. He rummaged through his duffel bags and pulled out a pair of binoculars for her. She can have the spare. "Now that you're properly suited, let's investigate!" He slipped them in her hands. She jolted at her sudden perspective change. She turned to the wall he was looking at earlier. "See those holes?" He asked her. Indeed, holes did rittle the wall, and there was a lot of them. He got out his phone and took some photos, while mentoring her in the art of weird. "Their shape and pattern is repeated over and over." He lowered his phone and rose an eyebrow. "Some might say it's a coincidence. I say there's something...more." He waved his hand, mystically. Pollyanna lowered her binoculars and looked at his amber eyes.

"Like...a double coincidence?" She asked, intrigued yet intimidated. Mason liked her style. He smiled at her and pulled up his blog. "You'd already be in the know if you followed my blog, "Keep Beach City Weird"!" His tone from before dropped to excitement. He showed her the phone, to which her reaction was rather blank, but not uninterested. "I document all the weird thing that happen in Beach City!" He turned from the young girl, for dramatic effect. He rose a finger. "You can't always trust facts and books. I'm out here hunting the TRUTH!" He turned to her and closed his gloved fist. To which she became hooked.

They heard a familiar voice. "Oh, there you are!" It was Clement "Orange Kid" Fryman. He ran over to the two and spared Pollyanna a wave. He turned to his older brother. "Dad, wants you back at the shop! You're missing out on valuable frying time!" He sounded so professional. Mason rebutted. "It's WEIRD time, Clement! I'm doing big stuff! COVER for me!" His tone was way louder than it needs to be. Clement rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Fine. But this is the last time, or I'm telling Dad." He walked away "Big stuff", I'll give you "Big Stuff"..." He turned to Pollyanna. "So. You wanna get your hands _really_ dirty?" She looked at him, and then took off her makeshift gloves, holding up her bare hands. "Then follow me." He turned his duffel bag into a pulley cart and pulled it across the sand. She grabbed the binoculars and put the bags in her pocket. "Yeah!"

* * *

They walked on the boardwalk. Pollyanna used the binoculars to looked at how her feet moved. She smiled up at Mason. "I can't WAIT to find something paranormal." Mason was holding a dish with markings and a marble on it. "Shh, Optim, I'm picking up a quantum flux on the weirdometer." He pointed at some red jagged rocks. "There." Pollyanna looked at them in wonder. "Whoa….Did they fall from the sky?" She turned to the teenager. He held up a hand. "My research says that they grew UP from the ground." He pointed upwards for emphasis. She jolted in excitement and shock, believing every word.

She ran ahead of Mason and to the side of the Big Donut. On the trash can, Orange and Blue flowers laid there, strewn about. "Mason! Check this out!" He pulled out his phone and read from it. He spoke. "According to an online encyclopedia in which I am a user, slash editor of, this species isn't indigenous to this region...or this dimension!" He echoes the suffix -sion, to excite the young girl.

They stopped near the Fry Shop. Mason began to speak. "We live in a strange world Polly. Stranger than most know, stranger than they care to know." He pointed at Clement, who was talking to Paula, before handing her, her order. "Take my brother, Clement. He's always getting on my case, telling me to work more. He'll never understand, but Polly, I can tell you're like me." He at her with pride and knowing. Her blue eyes, lit up. _Curiosity, wonder,trustworthiness._ "Yeah!" She all but squeaked. He became serious. "I know you're someone I can trust." He took her hand and beckoned her to follow.

* * *

She was lead to the Lighthouse, to which is a lovely place. "You're ready for what I've found." He had let go of her hand and took her inside. They climbed to the top. "The cause of Beach City's paranormal activity." She jolted. "Wait, what?" He held open the door for her. "Welcome to my Office, go that way." He pointed. She did as told. "Welcome...to the **truth!"** She rounded the corner and saw a large billboard covered with notes but the one thing that stood out was a large drawing of a snake with the words, "Snake People" written on it. "SNAKE PEOPLE?!" She was clearly frightened. He began to explain to the young one. "Snake People, or "Sneople", control our government at the highest levels! Look!" He handed her a dollar and pointed to the two symbols in the back. "The Snake represent their hold on our country, the diamond, represents their underground mines, or their sharp teeth...the details aren't important. They pit us mammals against each other with elections, sports and Anime message boards. We spend so much time fighting over "Dubs" or "Subs" that we miss the big picture!" She was in awe. "What's that?" Her eyes large and curious. "That the world is under their control."

When she left, she looked scared and small. She saw a garden snake, which hissed at her and slithered away. "Aaaah!" She screamed and ran back home.

She caught Ness and Ninten's attention when she ran inside and slammed the door. "Pollyanna, don't slam the door!" Ninten reprimanded. "Ness, Ninten, We need to Snake-proof the house!" Ninten rose an eyebrow. "Why?" She was panicking. "To stop the snake people!" Ness stood up with that. "Uh,Snake People?" He laughed. "What's so funny about Sneople? Look at this!" She pulled out her phone and pulled up Mason's blog. She pulled his post about the holes and showed it to the two Melodies. Ninten smiled. "That must be from when we fought those drill parasites on the beach."

Pollyanna flinched, remembering. "What. Okay, well how about this?!" She showed them the red rocks. Ness took it this time. " **That** looks like pieces of that Red Eye we blew up." She did remember that, but she was still in Mason's truth. "What about these guys?" She pulled up the photo of the flowers. Ninten brought his hands together. "Oh, it's the flowers from Mary's moss." She grabbed her loose hair. "Is all the weird stuff that happens in Beach City because of us?" Ninten nodded and shrugged. "Well, yeah, _obviously_." She put her phone in her pocket, holding her face. "Oh no…" She walked outside and saw Mason at the beach in front of her house, in the bottom of the crater, setting a mold. "Mason?" He turned around and beckoned her to come. "Polly! Did you see this crater? I think the Snake people might have left it as a sign." He didn't notice that her approach was apologetic. She hated that she had to do this. "Yeah, ugh...Mason?" He turned towards her and said. "Yes, Polly?" She rubbed the back of her head and said. "Are you, totally sure about this "snake people" thing?" His smile fell, and he said. "Polly, you aren't having doubts, are you?" She held her hair, like a blanket. "Not really just...doubts. I found out that those weird holes in the cliff were just something me and the Melodies did." He was trying to cling to his weird theory. "Well, okay, but those red rocks…" She looked at her feet. "That was us…"

"The..the flowers?"

"Us too…."

He looked distraught and in denial. "But...but the truth!" She tried to reason and compromise. "Maybe the truth just isn't what you thought it was." She held onto her arm, that contained her core. Mason shook his head and tried to make _her_ see reason. "Sure it is! Don't get hung up on these minor facts. Truth is about more than that, truth is a feeling in your gut that you know is **true**! Truth is searching for anything that proves you're **right** no matter how small, and holding on to that, no matter what." She sounded unsure, that sounded like hoarding a lie/opinion and stating that is IS true when it isn't. "That kinda sounds like the _opposite_ of truth." He knelt to the cast. "Look! The proof! This cast will show the true face of this conspiracy." He broke it free and held it up….it looked just like Pollyanna. She found a grain of sand more interesting than his eyes as she said. "That's probably form Polly Tag…." He went from denial to disappointment. "What!?" She still didn't meet his eyes. "It's a game where, when I tag one of the Melodies, they-" Mason raised a hand, cutting her off. "I'm really not at the center of anything…" He stood up. "I'm Nothing…" He walked away, depressed. The cast of Pollyanna broke and he left it on the beach.

* * *

Pollyanna sat on the sofa, looking at Mason's blog. She scrolled up, seeing the Shutdown sign in effect. Ninten noticed her depressed face and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Polly?" She sighed. "I think I broke Mason's heart." Ninten put his hand on her head. "Oh, Polly. Humans just lead short, boring, insignificant lives, so they make up stories to feel like they're a part of something bigger. They want to blame all the world's problems on some single enemy they can fight, instead of a complex network of interrelated forces beyond anyone's control." He motioned with his hands, how he felt about what humans do. Ness leaned against a chair, a bag of chips in his hand. "It's sad….and kinda funny." He ate some of them. She crossed her legs as Ninten stood. "Don't feel bad about it." He began to walk away. "It's not like he was ever going to be right." She looked at the snake coin on the table and gasped. Ninten grabbed a dish and a sponge and began on the dishes. He heard the thumps of Pollyanna's feet and the door opening. He saw that she was holding some sort of blanket was wearing a camisole. "Polly, where are you going?" She called. "I'm gonna fix Mason! I should be back in a hour!" She left with that.

Clement whistled as he peeled some potatoes outside. He saw Mason walk outside. "Yo, Mason!" He ignored his brother and took out the trash. He walked over to him,and asked. "Ehhh, So...see anything weird lately?" He was stubbly and depressed. "No...Everything's normal." Clement's eyes became glassy.

Suddenly, they heard a hiss. It was a low, feminine hiss. It was obviously was Pollyanna in a snake costume. She wore leggings that looked like scales and her eye color was very unique for most of Beach City. That kind of blue was hard to come by. Pollyanna's hair stuck out a tad, but it went unnoticed as she spoke. "Snake Men are real, and we're puppeting the gov'ment!" She hissed and moved her arms up and down, making it seem like her false arms were doing the same. Clement screamed into his shirt as Mason began to laugh hysterically. Pollyanna looked up at him, terrified of what he would do...because he reached into his shirt. She took a step back. He pulled out a potato and slammed it down on the girl's head,she cried out, and everything went black.

* * *

She finally came to, but she was blinded by the light house being on and the only light..Wait, I'm in the lighthouse? She attempted to move or speak, but duct tape was over her mouth and she was tied to the chair. Mason blocked her view. "Wakey, Wakey, Mrs. Snakey." By how much she thrashed on the way there, even when unconscious, he can only assume. He held open her eyes and flashed a small light in them, earning a unhappy muffle. "Wave forms seem typical for a twelfth dimensional being of this size," He used a pen to lift her fake arms, while her real ones tried to do something. "Arms appear to be, vestigial."

Clement stood back , holding a camcorder. "U-uh, M-mason?Is that, uh, one of the monster people you've been hunting?" He managed to stutter. She screamed into her gag, scaring Clement. Mason stood up, ignoring her shouts. "No no, not "monster" Clement, Snerson. It's very scientific! But still, better safe than sorry." He offered his younger brother a potato. He took it. "Wh-what's this for?" His voice cracked in fear as Pollyanna squeaked. Mason pointed at himself. "For me! In case the amphibanoids turn my body into a host vessel!" Clement dropped the potato and fell to the floor, crying. "No!" He cried. Mason began to reassure and comfort him. "Clement, Clement, Clement! Its' okay, Look on the bright side! Something important is finally happening to me!" Pollyanna heard the summoning of weapons and thrashed harder…

The wall broke open. Revealing Cyrus, Ninten and Ness. Cyrus crossed his gauntlets over his chest and said. "Hello." Ninten yelled. "We KNOW you have our Pollyanna!" He readied his spear. Cyrus put his hand on his head. "Fork her over, Curly!" Cyrus did the same, as Ness growled. "You, snake people... Hiding like cowards in your false humanoid exteriors!"  
Clement shrunk back as his brother stood up to the freaking PURE MELODIES. "Pollyanna had nothing to do with this, its me you want!" He opened his shirt and revealed false armor he bought from T-bay. Ness quickly shut him up, by kicking him to the ground, in which both Pollyanna and Clement scream. Mason quickly recovered and ran at Ninten, who simply caught his punch.  
Mason recoiled, screaming and holding his hand. "YOU SNONSTER!" He yelled at him. Cyrus walked up with a barrel and broke it over his back. Mason screamed as tears flew into his eyes. Pollyanna HAD to end this. She jumped up and down, trying to wiggle free, even catching Clement's attention. She gave a small cry as she dropped to the floor. "POLLYANNA!?" Clement screamed. He was ignored as she grabbed the costume and rushed over. "Okay, okay. You've forced me to use my ultimate weapon! Stand back! Psychic Ghost Powers, Activate!" He began to chant gibberish, but them Melodies ready themselves to take him on because they know that HE is the only one to have seen her all day!

Pollyanna stepped in between them. "Stop!" She shouted. They all loosened. "I'm okay!" Cyrus had to quip. "Nice pants." Ness laughed as Mason looked at her short shorts and leggings. "Polly, your legs! When did they get to you?" Either it was the nasty potato bump on her head, or just that she's fed up but she became agitated and threw the costume down. "Mason! It's not real!" He flinched back, expecting her to attack. "It was just me, again…" He picked up the costume as Clement approached. "That, makes no sense…" He looked at his brother, who flushed in embarrassment that they had just kidnapped a girl instead of a monster. She turned to the Melodies. "I just wanted to inspire Mason to be weird again." Mason wasn't keen to accepting it. "No! It - It just isn't that simple! There's got to be more to it than just, you." They all looked away and Pollyanna blushed.

Clement ran over to a stack of papers, trying to get the Jargon down. "But there is more! Polly is just uh.." he picked up a pile of his papers. "uh... a small piece of the puzzle! Look it this!" He ran over to him and looked at a sheet. "I think its gotta be uh, level 8 beings pulling the strings!" Mason looked at his little brother. "Get real, Clement. Level 8 beings are a worker society incapable of such organization…" He took the sheet from his brother and looked it over, realizing something...she really was a key _piece_ "whoa, wait a minute!" He took the papers and spread them on the ground. He knelt in front of them. "How did I never see this before?" He saw a dollar. "I know what the diamond means...Polymorphic sentient rocks!" He danced around, laughing. Clement, Pollyanna and the Pure Melodies snuck out, leaving the teen alone. Pollyanna had to ask. "Are you sure he'll be better like that?" Clement smiled at her. "Yeah, he's happy, ya know?" She smiled. "Yeah."

Ninten carried her as Cyrus ruffled her hair. Mason screamed to the heavens. "They're here to hollow out the Earth! It's part of the Great Diamond Authority! They'll take on any form, you can read all about it... on my blog!"

* * *

 ** _Yo!...Never let me say that again.  
_**

 ** _I have come to the point that I need some guidance again...How can I make Fusion Cuisine work. I don't know how I would. I need to show off who the Alexandrite of the AU would be but IDK how to make it work...so plz help I don't want to skip it because of a running gag._**

 ** _So tomorrow depends...If I figure out how:Fusion Cuisine...If not..then it will be: Cyrus's Universe...(Wait, even then..who would I make Hoppy and Hopper?)  
_**


	32. Cyrus's Universe

_**I tried here to make it like a small kid writing it. So anything bad is most likely on purpose...I really did mix up there names...Fusion Cuisine still happened, I just am not putting it on paper. Short! Yas.  
**_

* * *

Cyrus warped in, a orange bubble floating in his hand. He scanned the room, and called. "Polly." He saw no one of the sorts. He hummed, and turned around...Then he heard shuffling and giggling. He turned back around, and smiled. He walked past the Warp Pad. Above his head, Pollyanna sat on the beam of the house. Cyrus called. "Polly?" Playfully, acting like he couldn't already tell where she was. "I know you're here!" He teased, playing for reaction. Pollyanna snickered into her hand, out of anticipation. "Come on out. You _know_ I can sense you."

She pounced onto his shoulders, screaming. "POLLY POUNCE!" She giggled as she looked at his face from above. "I got you!" He smiled, adjusting her slightly. "You got me." She covered his eyes. "And now you're blind!" He let the bubble float around, as he grabbed the girl. "Tiny hands, My only weakness." He held her by the underarms, and smiled at her. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bubble. "Whoa, what did you do today?" He snickered, mentally of course. "Tell me what you think I did." Her eyes widened, and turned into stars.

 _ **Cyrus's Universe- By Pollyanna Universe….Cowritten by Imagination.**_

Cyrus warped into a forest with many cute animals, and tall trees that were so tall. He front flipped off the Warp Pad and fixed his lopsided hair. He made his way through the forest, but unknown to him, a small shadow climbed through the trees. He saw a bomb. He gasped and jumped into the tree, as it blew up. KABOOM! The shadow threw more bombs at him, to which he awesomely dodged. "You!" He pointed at the figure. "Reveal yourself!" It lit another bomb, and shook it. It threw it at him, to which he caught with his gauntlet. He picked up the figure, who showed no resistance and removed the cloak. It was a monkey with a bow in her hair and loves animal puns. "Hop of the morning to you, Cyrus!" She squeaked. "Nothing like some morning training to get the blood pumping. Amirite?" He looked at her, and his glasses rose like eyebrows. "Samba...Nice to see you too." He set the small monkey down. She looked around, looking for her friend. "By the way, have you seen Salsa? He was banana's to train with you…"

Cyrus ignored her pun in favor of perking up at the SHING of a sword. A monkey, with a yellow blade dropped down from above. "YAAAAAA! WAAAAAA!" Cyrus quickly summoned his other gauntlet, and caught the blade. "Hi-Ya!...Cyrus." He blanked. "Salsa." He smiled. Samba pulled out a tablet with her name on it. "Wow, Cyrus. I can tell, you've been training! You're powers levels are hoppin' high!" It showed 3 bars going on 4. Salsa jumped to her side, sheathing his blade. "Yes, Samba, but they could always be higher. We should train more." He smirked. "I _nearly_ had the drop on you that time." Samba laughed. "Ooh!" She encouraged. Cyrus dispelled his gauntlets. "We can train some other time Salsa. Right now, there's a Psi artifact to recover." Samba gasped. "I wonder what it is this time. Maybe a magic power amulet, or a flying power carpet, or maybe an enchanted power onion!" She was REALLY SUPER excited.

Cyrus looked away from them. "Whatever it is, we should hurry," He reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket. He opened it warmly. "There's someone I need to get back to…" It was Him and Pollyanna, she was smiling sillily, and giving Cyrus the bunny fingers as Cyrus only smiled. Samba and Salsa looked at the photo. "Who's that, Cyrus?" Samba asked. Cyrus used one finger to play with the blue chain. "My most favorite person in the world." Salsa asked. "Have you told her that?" His smile fell. "No." Salsa looked at him, shocked. "Why not?" Cyrus closed the locket and clenched his fist. "I'm not...strong enough." She asked. "Will we get to meet her soon?" He tucked it back into his shirt. "No, she isn't ready to know I have secret animal friends."

The sun was smiling as the Trio walked through the forest, and soon enough they were stopped by a man falling from the sky. He was unconscious. Salsa sprang over to his aid, by scanning him with her pad. "His power levels are hoppin' low…." Cyrus stated. "I can revive him." He crouched down and grabbed a water bottle out of...nowhere. He took a sip and sighed. He turned to the man and slapped him in the face. He stirred and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Fassad!" Before Cyrus dropped him. "Hahaha! Thank you, for saving me!" Cyrus asked as the man stood. "Tell us your name, Stranger." He happily obliged. "My name is Fassad. I am but a humble caretaker of the shrine atop yonder mountain." He pointed to a mountain in the distance.

Salsa noticed, and brought a hand (Paw?) to the scar his own neck. "How did you get those wounds?" He asked. They seemed fresh, and were a bit red. His nostalgic face fell. "Well, you see…A innocent young lady wanted to see the shrine. Such a sweet little girl. She said her name was Marshmellow." Cyrus snickered, he had his own little marshmallow at home. "Naturally, I obliged. Deep inside, rested a core of immense power!" He clenched his fist. "It was then, that the young lady turned on me! She used the power of the core to become really strong! She used her power to banish me from my own shrine…" He sighed. "I've been looking for someone strong enough to help me." Cyrus looked towards the mountain. "That Core must be contained, nobody should have that much power." Fassad waved his hand, dismissively. "Oh, you can HAVE the Core, I just want my shrine back." He held his hands together. Cyrus smiled at him, slightly. "We'll get it back for you, Fassad." The two monkey's hi-fived. "Hop Five!" Salsa hadn't removed his hand from his neck though. Cyrus pulled out his locket and opened it again. _Please, don't worry Polly. I'll be home soon_

They made it to the mountain, quickly. "We're Here!" Fassad cheered. The trio jumped onto the fray, while Fassad climbed up, out of breath. They saw a huge, petite girl playing on a phone. Her skin was a, of course, marshmallow white. Her blonde hair was up in pigtails and her arms were well defined. Samba pulled out her Power Pad and scanned Marshmallow. It read 70,000 power. She gasped. "Holy hop! Her power is off the charts!" Salsa kept a hold on his sword. "Be careful, Cyrus. Don't bite off more than you can chew." He approached Marshmallow and asked. " . Give back the core." She didn't have it on her...why not? "What?" She asked, looking up from her phone. She saw Fassad. "You again?" She seemed more annoyed then vengeful. Fassad hissed and hid back. Her grey eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see what this is." She stood up, towering over Cyrus. THAT'S how big she is. She pounded her fist into her hand, sending waves that nearly knocked Salsa over. "If you want the Core, you'll have to defeat me."Cyrus narrowed his eyes under his visor. "So be it." He pounded his fist together, summoning his gauntlets. Marshmallow reared back, and gave a battle cry. Cyrus did the same. Their fist collided, but Marshmallow was able to him and his cohorts off the mountain.

They all screamed as they landed in a tree. Salsa was agitated but Samba was calm, so he was calm. Fassad sat up, to the dizzy Cyrus. "See? I told you she was strong." Cyrus composed himself. "Then we need to be stronger." Salsa gasped. "Training Time!"

* * *

They all sat underneath the waterfall, Cyrus had removed his shirt, so it wouldn't get wet. They all motivated to get ready. They heard humming and saw Fassad washing his….pink hair?...They've seen odder.

They all moved aside, as Cyrus summoned his gauntlets. He strained, making the water focus and move at him. He grunted as the size of his gauntlets stumbled backwards, trying not to give under the two monkeys were in awe. "Weighted Gauntlets." He yelled as he punched the air. Samba gasped. "He just gained 10+ Power from that ONE punch!" He groaned, and let the gauntlets down, breathing heavily. Salsa ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Cyrus! You can do this! You just gotta remember what you're fighting for!" Images of Pollyanna on his shoulders, her laughing, him hugging her when it rains...Her face when she waved goodbye for him to go on this all came to mind, _Good luck, Cyrus!_

Cyrus screamed and lifted the gauntlets. Salsa ran back to Samba's side. He grunted each time he punched, but he didn't let down. He won't let her down. He increased his speed, in turn making the three more and more euphoric. Salsa clinged to Samba's shoulder, the wind picking up due to Cyrus's spar with air. Samba's hands shook. "7000. 8000. 10,000! Numbers have no meaning!" Her tablet exploded. Cyrus leapt into the air and punched a mountain, tearing it in half.

He dropped to the ground, his gauntlet's gone. "I'm ready." He breathed. "Yō ni kūru(So cool!)!" All three of them cheered.

They all jumped back onto the mountain, in the same fashion. Marshmallow crossed her arms. "Back again?Looks like you're hungry for another delicious beating." Cyrus crossed his arms too. "Actually that last one spoiled my appetite." She reared back her fist. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKING SKILLZ?!" He caught her punch like a boss, making her flinch. "What! Impossible!" She dodged two more punches and then summoned his gauntlet, punching her in the stomach.

Salsa and Samba cheered and Fassad laughed under his breath, "Nwe hehehehe." Marshmallow began to cry as she keeled over. Cyrus stated. "Now, give us the core." Fassad ran up the shrine and opened it, to see the core. "But I'm the sworn protector of the core!. What did that liar tell you?" They all saw a light flash, and Marshmallow screamed. "No!" Fassad laughed. "Nweheheh! You morons fell for it! Now the sacred magic PSI Core of ultimate power is mine! NweHehehehehe!" He pulled out his amulet, which was hidden in his shirt and stuck the Core in it. His body surged with ultimate power. Making his clothing became all dark and scary! He became ripped and had a staff that, on the end, looked like a banana. He grabbed it and floated in the air. "Miracle Fassad!" Marshmallow screamed at him. "Curse you, Fassad. I'll make you pay for this!" The end of his staff glew. "To bad you didn't sweeten me up when you had the chance!" He blasted her with a laser and she turned into a..

"Ba-" Cyrus started.

"Na-"

"Na!" They all chopped up the word. In front of them now lay a mindless banana. Salsa closed his eyes, trying not to cry. Cyrus felt numb about it. "We will avenge you Marshmallow." He yelled, towards Fassad. "Fassad! You must be defeated!" Salsa seemed to agree, by tightening the grip on his sword. Samba scooted, uncomfortable as Fassad floated over. "Ahem. The name's Miracle Fassad." He used the power of the Core to teleport them.

They looked around the new land they were in. Various crescent shapes float around the blackness, which frequently lit up in red, blue, yellow and purple. Samba looked around, afraid. "W-where are we?" Fassad appeared. "Welcome to my Fassad Zone!" He floated near the heroes,Salsa was one second away from drawing his blade. "It is here where my powers are strongest. You wanna stop me? Go on. It will amuse me." He landed on one of the banana-like crescents. "And after I beat you, maybe I'll destroy the planet. Just 'cause I can." He threatened,smugly.

Salsa had enough. Both monkeys ran at him. "You monster!" Salsa drew his blade, and hopped up, ready to end him. "Take this, you Not-so-Happy Box!" Fassad teleported in front of the monkey and shot lasers at it. Salsa screamed as he dropped his sword, crashing to the ground. "Salsa, no!" Cyrus screamed, reaching out for him. Samba threw some bombs at him, but they were turned into banana's. He shot lasers that made Samba fly backwards, next to Salsa. "Salsa-i mean- Samba, no!" Salsa wrapped his arm around Samba, ready to protect her. "This is bad…" Cyrus grabbed his hair, and pulled it off. It dropped to the ground with a dull THUD.

The two monkeys were shocked. "W-w-w-weighted hair?" He walked over to the monkey's and stood in front of them. Samba's Power Pad came back to life. "Without his weighted hair, Cyrus's power levels is hop-tastrophic!" He summoned his gauntlets, and jumped towards Fassad. "Fassad!" He screamed. "Miracle!" They locked in a heated punching duel, in which Fassad was much faster. He got Cyrus in the face and blasted him to the ground. He yelped as he hit the ground, leaving a dent. "Cyrus!" The monkeys held each other, Salsa not letting Samba see the fight.

He saw that his locket had fallen out of his shirt, now laying on his chest. He shakily grabbed it, and opened it. "I-i'm so sorry, Pollyanna...I...wasn't strong enough…" He took comfort in her smile.

Suddenly, he felt it being yanked from his neck. "Ah!" He gasped. Fassad looked at the locket. "Hmm, nice photo. Precise shape choice:Heart...But something's missing…" He feigned thought. He turned it into a banana. "Perfect." He peeled it and ate it.  
Cyrus gasped, tears and realization welling in his eyes. If he loses, he'll destroy the planet...and end up destroying her too….And Fassad had the gall to LAUGH at him. He growled and stood with a scream. His hair grew back and his body glew. Samba's tablet exploded….again. Cyrus floated in the air, stoic. "This is getting ridiculous!" He flew at the Melody. Who kicked him to the ground. Fassad screamed. Cyrus grunted as his gauntlet's grew WAY bigger than himself and rocketed at Fassad, who was frozen in terror. "AAAHHHH!" He screamed...Cyrus or Fassad, you pick. Cyrus took a deep breath and returned back to normal, Fassad nothing more than a moaning, broken mess. Salsa and Samba cheered. Cyrus tore off the amulet, contain the gem.

"And so, Cyrus used the Core to return Marshmallow to her original form. And as for Fassad, he stayed trapped in the Fassad Zone. Forever. That day Cyrus learned a valuable lesson: that being strong was about more than just how many mountains you could punch in half. It was about love. And there was no greater love than Cyrus's love for Pollyanna. The end."

She smiled and went over the most recent events. "Then you came back here." She waved her arms. "Then I got you." She covered her eyes. "Then you were blind. And THAT'S what you did today!" Her eyes sparkled. Cyrus smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Her eyes turned to stars. "Really!?"

"No."

* * *

 ** _Yeah! Kiddie episode is easy! Fassad looks as if he was in game. Salsa's blade is actually sussopsed to be Claus's sword!...Headcanon is that Fassad has pink hair.  
_**

 ** _Lil miss Marshmellow is awesome...no judge._**

 ** _Canonically, Fusion Cuisine had happened, but I'm not doing it. So Sorry! It just wouldn't work for me._**

 ** _See y'all next time in: Watermelon Pollyanna_**


	33. Watermelon Pollyanna

Pollyanna and Greg happily ate Watermelon, on the crisp afternoon. Pollyanna took a bite and felt a seed. She leaned back, and spit the seed out. It landed right underneath her eye, she could tell. "Hey, Dad! Look, I'm Amadeus!" She pulled a German Accent. "My father, he disapproves of me!" She spoke sadly. Greg laughed as she wiped it off. "Well check this out." He took a big bite and chew it. He laid back and closed his eyes. He spit out two seed and they landed on his closed eyes. "Ta-da!" He said. "Bet you can't top that!" He said, one eye open.

"I bet I can!" She spit out the excess seed in her mouth and took a fresh bite. She stood up and spit a seed at a can on a cone, knocking it off with surprising accuracy. Even Pollyanna was a bit shocked. But she then cheered, and laughed. "Beat that!" Greg chuckled. "Haaa... That was impressive my daughter, but the name of the game ain't distance nor accuracy." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "It ain't?" He quickly dropped his charade when he said. "No,Polly, this challenge is all about who can spit the coolest. Allow me to demonstrate"

He took a bite of a melon and set the half eaten rind down. He began to chew and winked at his eager daughter. He grunted as he bent forwards, and held out his hand. He spit the seeds onto the rind, forcing them to end up back in his hand. Pollyanna clapped. "Hehe, wow!" She saw her father not move. "Dad?...you okay?" He then asked, in a raspy voice. "Help me, sweetz" She was then at his side, helping him to his feet. She pulled back his hand so he could drop the seeds and held his head, popping him back into place. He collapsed on the chair. He took a breath. "Beat. That." He challenged. "What! You're asking for it!" She was completely serious and was no longer caring about the sticky juice when she proceeded to eat out of 2 watermelon and paused. "You're REALLY asking' for' it!" She shifted her feet and said. "Hurricane...Spin...Spiiiiiiit!" She began to spin jump, blasting seeds everywhere. She skipped once and then twice before landing. "My hurricane spin spit is unbeatable!" Greg opened his eyes, and they were cloudy with some crescents in them. "By jove! It's full of seeds!" She lowered her finger. "Dad?" Greg chuckled.

"Congratulations, Cinni. You win by a mile." He took a circular melon slice and fashioned a crown out of it. He crowned the young girl, stars in both of their eyes. "I crown thee, Your Water-Melojesty." They both bowed to each other. "My Liege." Greg says, in a knightly fashion. They both laugh, uncontrollably.

* * *

Pollyanna shuffled in her sleep, her crown attracting flies. She opened her eyes and felt her face. Gooey. She yawned and then, patches of green caught her eyes. Water melons…. "Holy watermelon!" She stood up and picked one up. "Is this…" It had a crease going upwards, as if for hair, and it had a overripe streak… "Can it be…" She realized, and was freaked out. "They're me! They're all me!"

She then had run home, to get the Melodies. Cyrus looked at all the Melons. "Hmm. This is really impressive." Ninten put a finger on his chin and said. "I suppose... Your mother had the power to grow sentient plant life to act as her defenders." He said to Pollyanna. Ness picked up a young watermelon, that looked like Pollyanna when she was but a toddler."But Mary's plants moved and stuff. These guys don't do...anything.." Pollyanna noticed, and ran up to the Melody. "Ness, be careful!" She took it into her own hands. "This one's just a baby!" She looked at it. "Aww, it's so cute…" Greg walked in, stepping on one of them, making him groan and Pollyanna squeak. "Ohh... This is really weird... What are we gonna do with all of them?" He asked. Pollyanna gasped.

She set up a table next to the entrance of FunLand and put a sign on the newly dubbed, Baby Melon. She wore a pair of overalls green and pink. Pink overalls, green shirt. and a blue bandana opposed from Ninten's red. "There. That's a mighty fine looking table, right Baby Melon?" She smiled, even though she got no response. Mr. Carpainter approached her. "Pollyanna! What's going on here? Do you got a permit for this setup?" She jolted...no she didn't… "Oh, uh..Hey ! Um, here." She grabbed one of the Melons and held it out to him. "Try one of my Watermelon Pollyannas!" He looked it in it's eyes, which were seeds and said. "Hmm, man I don't know, it's kinda weird lookin'. But, I'll go ahead and accept your bribe." He chuckled as he walked away.

She noticed Duster, and waved to him, "Hey there!" Duster looked at her arrangement. "Hey, Polly. What you got going on here?" He asked, a small limp in his step. She smiled and looked at the melons. "Just a little side project that I got going on." He chuckled and looked at the melons, shifting his weight. "Haha, that's great. Tell me, how'd you get such beautiful watermelon?" She blushed and inched her fingers. "Let's just say..there's a bit of Pollyanna in each one." He laughed again. "Great sales pitch!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "So, how much for one?" He asked. She rose an eyebrow and said. "How much? Duster, I was just going to GIVE you one." He pulled out 5 dollars and said. "No, no. I insist. I love supporting local businesses." He offered the money.

The flash of a camera-phone caught her attention. It was Mason, blogging. "Whoa! What's going on here?" She smiled and said. "Hey, Mason." Mason smiled. "Don't mind me, just doing some live blogging about your weird watermelons." He laughed. He then began to post. "Check... out... these weird... watermelon guys... down by the Funland... entrance... It's... really... weird…" Duster stared, blankly. "Polly,you shouldn't keep your customers waiting like this. I'll just give you five bucks and take one, okay?" He put the money on her table and picked up a melon, walking away. "Duster, wa-" Mason cut her off.. "What? You're only selling them for five dollars!? Hey everybody! Come get a Watermelon Pollyanna! She's practically giving them away! Hurry before they're gone forever!" She blushed heavily as people came to her business.

* * *

She soon, was out of stock and was counting her, truly unnecessary to her, profits. "And another, and another, and another, and another... Cool, one hundred pieces of money." She smiled, happy with her success, nonetheless. Everyone is happy. Saturn came out from under her table, looking around. He stood up and caught Pollyanna's attention."Oh, hey Saturn." He gestured the "Gimme, Gimme" to her. She rose an eyebrow. "Umm, you want...my money?" He looked up at her and shook his head. He repeated the gesture. She realized. "Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm all out of Watermelon Pollyanna's." He pointed at the final Melon. Baby Melon. She cooed at the younger. "So sorry, Saturn. Baby Melon is not for sale." She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, Baby Melon and Saturn were gone… "SATURN!" She screamed, and ran after the little thief. He had about a 5 second head start on her, but she growled and reached out for him. "Saturn, give me back my Baby Melon!" Saturn looked back and so did Baby Melon! She jumped out of Saturn's hold and he ran off, freaked out. He just thought it was a cool melon!

Baby Melon ran to Pollyanna, who was quick to embrace her "daughter"

"Oh, my Baby Melon!" She lifted her off the ground and hugged her. "I'd thought I'd never…" Her brain process that BM ran to her. On her own. She put the melon down and looked it in the eyes. In which it winked, if it had a mouth, Pollyanna bets she'd be smiling. "You...you're alive!" She quickly shot down her surprise. "I really shouldn't be surprised." She realized. "Oh man, the other ones must be alive too, right?" It hugged her waist.

She held it, as if it was a child and bolted to the Big Donut. Duster smiled as he crowned the Melon, Donut queen...When Pollyanna burst in, with her little Melon. She quickly explained the situation and gave Duster his money back.

She did the same with , in which he understood and opened his fanny pack, to which the Melons sprung to life and followed her.

She went to everyone who bought one, and repeated the same procedure. Get in,Explain, give back, get out.

* * *

Mason turned on his camera,making sure he and the Watermelon Pollyanna were in the shot, and began.

""Keep Beach City Weird" presents- oh hang on a second…" He reached off camera and grabbed a spatula and a hand mixer. "...first, ever, official, mutant, watermelon, autopsy." Pollyanna burst in. "Mason! Stop!" He turned to her. "Pollyanna! Get out of here! You'll mess up my web-sclusive!" She shook her head and felt like she was a mom in a hostage situation. "Mason, it's alive!" She nearly pleaded for him to stop. He grinned like a madman and said. "Not for long." She screamed. "No!" And tried to snatch the Melon.

Mason promptly hit her with the spatula. "Ouch!" She reared back. The melons(sans Baby Melon, who was in her front pocket) all took a step forwards, ready to defend their master. Mason noted that. "Wha- G-get away from me! Stay back!" The Melon he nearly killed sat up, and all the Melons hissed at Mason and began to attack him. "Noo!" Pollyanna tried to subdue her Melons.

She shoved them and said. "Mason! I-i'll get help!" Mason only asked. "Ouch! Pollyanna! Is the camera getting this?!" She adjusted the camera to him. "Sweet! Ah!" He screamed.

* * *

Pollyanna ran up the steps of her house, with Baby Melon only. "Ness, Ninten Cyrus!" She screamed. Surprisingly, they ALL were reading the newspaper and spoke in unison. "What?" She controlled her breathing. "My watermelons came to life, and they're attacking people!" They all stood up. "What!?"

They all gaped and gasped in shock at the crowd of Watermelon Pollyanna's. They all blinked, innocently. Ninten looked at Pollyanna. "You said they're hurting people?" She nodded. Cyrus stated. "Maria's plants, lived to fight." Ninten called it out. "She can't control them." He put his hands on her shoulder, making the melons become alert. "Polly-" They all took a step forwards. "Get in the house." She tried to say. "But-" He shoved her in. "Now!" That made the Melons hiss loudly. "Oooh what!? Bring it, melons!" They all jumped down, Ninten and Cyrus summoned their weapons. "Melodies, do your thing!" Ness and Ninten jumped away, while Cyrus launched his gauntlets forwards, destroying some of the Melons. Pollyanna ran outside and reached out. "Wait, Don't!" She looked at the small toddler-like Melon at her side. "Come on, Baby Melon! We have to stop this!"

Ness ran ahead of the Melons, spinning into a spin dash attack, taking out the horde chasing him.

With a cry, Ninten sliced 3 in half, landing gracefully. He pointed his spear and with a ranged attack, he shot at the melons.

Cyrus kicked a Melon, trying to jump on him. He readied himself. "Come on!" He pushed two, and back kicked one. One grabbed his back, making it able for them to pile up on him. He stood up and shook them off. But were fast enough to do it again, before he could even move.

Pollyanna ran ahead, with Baby Melon copying her. "Everyone! Please stop! I'm okay, look!" She (and Baby Melon) rose her hands in the air. "You don't have to fight anymore!" Ness cried out. He was being held down by some Watermelon Pollyannas as two others dug a hole. "They're gonna put me in the ground!" He cried, trying to break free. One approached with a bouquet of flowers. "Those flowers are lovely!" He sobbed and continued to panic.

Ninten tried to free his spear from the Melony-girl's grasp. "Let go of my spear, you little twerps! I'll destroy you!"

Cyrus still couldn't get them off of him.

Pollyanna turned to the Youngest Melon. "This is bad, Baby Melly...How do we end this carnage."Baby Melon closed her eyes, she punched Pollyanna in the stomach, making her collapsed backwards. All the Melons heard the tumble of their master and turned to Baby Melon. They all jumped into the air, and Baby Melon opened her arms.

"Baby...Melon?" She screamed when all the melons came down on the small melon. She quickly made her way through the crowd. "Move over, you melon-heads!" She saw the remains of the sweetest melon, lifeless on the sand. "Ba-Baby Melon..." She walked over to the remains "I understand... You stopped the watermelons from fighting everyone else... by making them fight you" She fell to her knees and held the body, like a mother who had just seen her daughter get shot. She stood up and looked at the other Melons, angered. "Look at what you've done! You think I wanted this?! You should all be ashamed! She knew this is what it would take to calm your rage! ...She understood true loyalty." One of the Melons, Duster's, removed the donut from his head, like a hat. Pollyanna continued. "Go! Think about what you've done! And don't come back until you understand what she did for me, for all of us!" They all dispersed, some going on land, some went into the ocean and a few were picked on by birds, like turtles. Ness and Ninten put their hands on her shoulder as Cyrus said. "Spoken like a true Queen." Pollyanna held the lost Baby Melon closer, saying. "They don't need a Queen, they're their own Melons now."...She silently took a bite of the melon, shocking Ness and Ninten.

It really is the sweetest...

* * *

 ** _Hip hip hurray! This show makes me die again!...why does it murder with so much FEELS.  
_**

 ** _And why SO OFTEN AHHH...*Dies*_**

 ** _Pollyanna "Hehe. We'll see you guys tomorrow in: Lion 3:Straight to the Video."_**


	34. Lion 3: Straight to the Video

It was sunset, when Pollyanna stood in the Big Donut, glazing over the choices. "Hmm…" Duster smiled at her. "You can do it, Polly." She smiled at the Brunet. "Thanks, 's just, I could get a donut, which would be tasty." She backtracked. "But I always get donuts. Shouldn't I be living life to the fullest and trying new things?" She shrugged her shoulder. "So tonight, maybe I'm thinking... Spicy Pretzels?" He noted her uncertainty and pointed to Lion, who laid 4 feet away from them. "Why don't you ask your little friend?" He got up and walked over to the Lion Lickers, pressing his nose to it. Pollyanna walked over to him and said. "Ugh, Lion those are gross!...No offense." Duster chuckled lightly at their charade. "You kids better hurry it up. Kuma and I are closing up…" Kumatora then, entered from the backroom, eating a donut while listening to loud music and left. Duster sighed. " **I'm** closing up soon." Pollyanna nodded and looked at the bottom rack. "Duster, there's a snack named after you?" There were lines of sacks that all had his name on it. Duster put his chin on the counter. "No, there all lunches my dad packed for me." She awwed. "Aww, that's so nice."

Duster sighed again. "Ehh, actually, it's pretty embarrassing. She's been doing it for years. I mean, I know how to feed myself! It just made me feel like a kid, y'know?"

She then, asked. "Can i try one?" He smiled at the kid, once more. "Sure. But, choose wisely. Some of those have been in there for a few months."

* * *

She and Lion sat in the Beach House, rifling through the lunch. "Okay, let's see here." She pulled out all the contents. She lifted up the sandwich. "Looks like a classic PBJ sandwich cut into triangles, the only shape a sandwich should be." She didn't seem to notice her confidant get his nose caught in the bag, like a cat. "Papa Duster, this lunch is a win." She poked around some more, as Lion back up to the door. "And for dessert we have...woah look at this!" She ran up to Lion. "Lion, Lion, look! It's a cookie shaped like a music note!" She held it up to her shirt, it matching nicely. "I guess you could say this cookies...quite musical!"

Lion blew the bag into her face. Yeah, I know. She took a bite of the cookie and looked up at the painting of her mother. "I wonder what kind of lunch my mom would make…." She gasped and looked at the cookie. "Maybe ACTUAL space cookies!" She sighed. "I just wish I knew a little more about her." She looked up at the painting, sadly.

Lion put his nose up to her sleeve. Her eyes became starry. "Blink if this means you love me." She whispered. He did nothing. She blew on his face, making him blink. "He loves me!"

* * *

At night,Pollyanna sat on her knees, stretching her nightgown. She fluffed Lion's bed of cushions. "All done! I made sure to make it extra skooshy, just the way you like it!" He didn't listen to her, in fact, he jumped upstairs and climbed into her bed. She ran upstairs and patted the blanket. "Hey, get out of there!" She climbed onto the bed. Lion, this is the Pollyanna bed not the lion bed!" He walked backwards, taking the blanket with him. She grabbed the blanket. "That's mine too, ya nut." She saw Sir Bearington in his mouth. "And Sir Bearington." He dropped the bear. She threw him to the pillow and laid down. "Night, Lion." She says, falling asleep. Her buddy was already asleep. "Love you...in the morning." She lightly snored.

She opened her eyes, and saw a lovely blue sky. _Whoa...What is this place?_ She tried to talk, and her lungs gasped for air. _I-i can't breathe!_

"Polly! Polly! Polly!" She heard yelling. She did the first thing she could think of. Flail and scream. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Ninten's hands fluttered around Lion, who was _on her face, suffocating her._ He grabbed her legs and pulled at them. "I got you! I got you!" Her muffled screams made him pull even harder. "Let her go!" Lion lifted up, and they both fell back. Pollyanna took a few deep breaths, regaining air, and calming down. "What..happened?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and righted her. "Pollyanna, are you alright?" He looked at Lion. "Why was Lion sleeping on your face?" He walked over to them. "I don't know. He's being a little clingy today. But that's cause I'm his favorite! Oh!" He used his paw and shoved her into his mane. "See?" She spoke, muffled. She then, realized and pulled back. "Wait, why were YOU here, Ninten?" He began to sweat, nervous. "Me? Nothing. I was just uh...well, you know how I always say...um, I just uh…" He caved and blankly told the truth. "I like to watch you sleep sometimes. And by sometimes I mean often."

She sighed. "Okey Dokey, it's time for everyone to leave Polly alone. I'm a growing child and I needs my rest." She marched back to bed and flopped down on it. She sighed, and opened her eyes. Lion stood at her bedside. "Lion, that means you too." She closed her eyes, heard movement and opened them...to see Ninten. She stood up and swung her pillow at them, causing both to scatter. "Rah! Rah! Rah! Rah! Rah!" She flopped backwards and fell into her subconscious.

Pollyanna sat on a bright and colorful island, with Dogcopter, playing a game of chess. She thought for a moment and moved her piece. Dogcopter put a chess piece on her checker. "I win." He said. She brought a hand to her head. "Oh, what? That was a good move!" Pollyanna knows he was smiling. "Thanks." She leaned on the table. "Dogcopter. How DO you do it?" He rose an eyebrow. "How do i do what?" She rose her hands. "I mean, what's your secret? How'd you get so talented?" He itched behind his ears and gestured to the land above. "Don't focus so much on talent, Polly. Making art is all about communication. A piece of art is a conversation. Every choice you make, is a statement." He ate the chess piece and continued. "Don't worry about labels, or conforming to a standard. Just be true to yourself, and people will appreciate your honesty." He sighed, refreshed. Her eyes were starry. "Woah, thanks for the advice!" He tilted his head and said. "Oh, and take a deep breath." He flew away. "What?" Her landscape became black, so she heeded his advice. One deep breath. Her landscape was blue again and wind blew softly in her hair. _Here again?_ She stood up and looked around. It was a blue savannah. _I don't know what this place is but it feels...familiar. Why can't I breathe? Wait a minute...Lion!_

Lion heard his small companion thrash and free herself from under his chest. "Lion,my face is not your bed! What's going on with you?" He rolled over, exposing his belly. "You just wanted a belly rub?" He closed his eyes, elating the young girl. "You never let me touch your belly!" He hugged the small girl when she touched his belly. He held her to his mane with his front paws. She pushed up. "It's a trap!" He pressed her down, but she pushed up again. "An adorable trap!" She laughed. "Okay, you got me." She blew some of his hair out of her face. "Will you let me go?" She pushed up and was pulled back with a grunt.

Lion opened his claws, pricking her back. "Ah!" She jolted. "That's it!" She pulled herself off, and lead Lion outside. "Let's go lion, you're on a time out!" She stepped outside, to which Lion didn't follow. She walked back in and pushed him out. "I said, you're on time out! You're gonna stay out here and think about what you did!" She closed the door, and began to walk upstairs. Lion began to yowl. She looked back,unsure if she can do this. She huffed, she needs to put her foot down. She turned around and continued her route, when Lion yowled again. She turned around, and saw he left little Lion prints with his nose

. _Don't give in…._ He broke her...by blinking. She gasped. "He loves me!" She came outside and held out her arms. "Aww, I just can't stay mad at you!" She hugged him. "You're a wonderful blue human being. Except you're not. 'Cause you're a lion." His mane glowed slightly and she was pulled in! Her eyes widened and she pulled back with a large intake of air. She didn't take her hands off, when Lion opened his eyes. He looked down and the patch of fur her hand was on, glowed. She tested it, by putting her head in again. She looked up. _I'm...in Lion's mane?!_ She pulled back, taking a breath. She smiled and went back and forth really fast, annoying Lion. She chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't resist." She climbed all the way in, standing up in the Mane. _Am i...sussopsed to do something in here?_ She turned around and saw a island with a blue tree on it. She made her way to it. Her face flushed, due to the lack of air. She delved down, and took a fresh breath. She went back in, and stepped onto the island.

She saw a flag, with a symbol that reminded her of her shield, that sword, a bubble, a chest and on a hanger, a Mr. Universe shirt. She looked down and saw a framed photo of her parents..and a VHS Tape. She got on her knees and picked it up...It read. "For Pollyanna" in neat swirly handwriting. _For me? Who would put this here? And how does this huge place fit inside of Lion's mane anyw ...Mm..._ Her face, once again, flushed due to no air She felt around the island, and realized, THE GRASS. She bolted for it and tumbled down.

She took a breath, once in breathable air. She saw the Melodies come out of Ninten's door. "...and he keeps sleeping on Pollyanna's face! But She doesn't want me watching her anymore. So one of you two has to do it." She looked at the Melodies and then the tape. She needs to watch it. So, she made a break for the Big Donut as the sun rose.

Duster was about to open up, when he saw Pollyanna run up, in her pj's "Polly, You know Donuts aren't ready for another hour." Kumatora noted her face and appearance and paid attention, a tad concerned of why she'd be here at this hour in her nightgown. She whispered into Duster's ear, her concern. "Really? Come on!" He unlocked the door, and they both went to the back room.

Pollyanna slid in the tape and pressed play, sitting down next to Duster. The T.V. static and buzzed for a moment.

The beach was shown, and the camera shuffled. The T.V buzzed again, showing the waves. It did it again, but Pollyanna sat up when she saw the Temple...as it was before they built the house. They heard a woman giggle, as Greg crab walked across the screen. "What are you doing?"

Duster looked at the starry eyed child. "Polly, that voice." It cut again, this time to her Father sleeping with a Seagull on his stomach. The woman giggled. "Greg made a friend." It cawed, startling Greg. He sat up and looked to the person behind the camera, _Mom…_

She chuckled. It cut again, now to Greg standing in front of the camera, blushing. "Go on…" Maria coaxed. He put his hand on the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm getting stage fright here." She zoomed in. "Tell us about yourself." He began. "Well, let's see here...My name is Greg." He waved his hands. "No, no, no! This is all wrong!"

It cracked again. They had view of crab before Greg said. "And Go!" He was wearing sunglasses and holding a guitar, standing on a rock. "They call me, Mr. Universe!" He strummed the guitar. he pointed at the camera. "Get ready baby, you're gonna have the coolest dad this side of the cosmos!" He played some notes and mimicked a guitar riff. "Press the button, Mary." He whispered. "Oh,right." The audio tapped, and a wave of stars passed over the screen. "Was that the right one?" Greg shrugged. "Uh...maybe?" She hummed. "What does this one do?"

It cut to Greg playing on the guitar while Seagulls landed around him.

"Isn't it remarkable, Pollyanna? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated... a-and so simple.I can't wait for you to join them." Pollyanna grabbed the rim of her nightdress, smiling and near tears.

The camera turned around, and a lovely blond woman stood there. Her eyes a lovely sapphire blue and her skin a lovely tan. "Polly, we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you." She smiled and zoomed in, holding the camera higher. "Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a human being." They heard Greg called. "Hey, Mary!" She smiled. "Take care of them,Polly." She set the camera down, and walked over to Greg, holding her pregnant stomach. Greg put his hand on it and got on his toes to share a kiss, the screen blacked out, and pulled the tape.

"Hey, Duster. Come on, we have to open up." They both looked at the older girl, tears in their eyes. She backed up, hoping that they weren't upset. The young girl walked out and patted Kumatora on torso and hugged the tape, walking outside. Duster followed, wiping his eyes, watching the young girl leave. "What in the world did you guys watch?" They saw her hug her Lion. Duster went to the phone and dialed a number. "Dad? Remember when I said wanted you to stop making me lunches?"

* * *

 ** _Hope this is okay, I got super aggravated by my, get this, older brother by nearly 10 years, whining to me about a lost nunchuck  
_**

 ** _So it may be sucky._**

 ** _But I am still dead, and will possibly die again tomorrow in : Warp Tour_**


	35. Warp Tour

The Melodies walked out of a field of flowers, a bubbled core in Cyrus's hand. Ninten and Ness walked side by side as Ninten mused. "I can't believe that went so well!" Ness smiled at the older Melody. "That was kinda great when you hit it with your spear and it went, like.." He moved his fingers and threw himself back. "Bing-Bong-Bing!" Then he made explosion noises. Ninten blushed with his childlike praise and smirked. "And the way you were circling around it almost looked like strategy." Ness laughed and blushed a warm pink. He put his hand on his neck and said. "Well, you know, I can do that stuff, too." Cyrus sent the bubble back to the temple as a nasally voice called. "Wait up!" Pollyanna ran through the meadow, nose runny and eyes watery. "Sorry I couldn't help much, I think the flowers are making me—" She sneezed on Cyrus's hip. "Sorry, Cyrus…" He shrugged, "I'll live." Ness and Ninten watched from the Warp Pad. "Oh, Pollyanna,you're supposed to sneeze into your antecubital fossa." She asked on her way to the Warp Pad. "Why what?" He pointed to the crease in his elbow. "You're...this thing." She looked at where he demonstrated as they Warped.

In the stream she was ready to sneeze again. "Ah-ah.." Ness noticed and pointed at Ninten. "Do it at Ninten!" To which he freaked out. "Pollyanna, your fossa!" She sneezed down, causing her to go up in the stream. Her head went out the stream and her air supply was thinned. It was like a storm, lightning flashed and energy crackled. "Whoa…" She could see only 1 warp stream, the one they were in,...but soon another burst to life. "What?" She saw an orb like creature fly through the stream and she gasped. She was pulled out of the stream, to Ninten's lecture. "Careful! It's dangerous to stick your head out of the stream!" Cyrus explained. "There's not much air, and it's very **cold**." He flicked the frozen snot off her nose. She then remembered the thing. "You guys, I saw something out there!" Ninten rose an eyebrow. "What?" She brought her hands forwards. "Something warping!" Ninten smiled patronizingly at her. " Polly, that's not possible. Is your vision blurry from the pollen?" She crossed her arms. "I can see perfectly...Ninten." She defensively put her hands up. "I KNOW i saw something!" Cyrus tried to reassure. "There's nothing out there, Polly. There hasn't been anything else for a long, long time."

* * *

She laid awake, at night. Unable to sleep, not knowing what she saw. She KNOWS something was out there. She began to doze off, but willed herself awake. The refrigerator opened, scaring her into pushing off her blanket. She looked over and saw.. "Ness!" He was eating a packet of Macaroni Cheese. He picked up another packet. "Hey, Polly!" He called. He open the packet of cheese dust. "Want some, Macaroni Cheese?" He ate it before she could respond. She sighed. Ness began to walk to his room, enjoying his cheese.

"Wait!" He stopped in his tracks. "I can't sleep." He turned around, cheese on his face. "Why?Are you scared of that thing you saw warping right into the house and attacking you in your sleep?" She froze. "...no…" His door opened and he stepped in. "Oh, good! Good. Nighty night! Don't let the warp monster bite!" He mushed his face together and raspberried. He chuckled and then became muffled as his door shut. She groaned and put her head in her pillow. She grabbed her water gun and walked down the steps. "Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight." She pumped the gun, ready to shoot.

* * *

Ninten crouched down, in front of their asleep charge and poked her forehead, gently. "Polly,..." He cooed and marked each word with a poke. "We've got a surprise for you." She awoke with a start and did the first thing to mind. Shoot. She blasted Ninten in the face, and was met with Cyrus tilting his head. He was wearing oven mitts and had a tray of cookies. "Now, you're not getting any cookies." They heard a gasp and Ness ran over to Cyrus. "Cookies? I'll take 'em!" Cyrus whistled as Ness took the tray. He quickly ate them, making them fall off the tray into his mouth. "Slow down, Ness." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Ninten." She used her palm to wipe her eye. "I just..didn't…" Cyrus finished her sentence, hand on his chin as if thinking. "Didn't sleep." She yawned and said. "..Maybe.." Ninten grabbed Cyrus's arms and got up. "Oh, Pollyanna." He wiped his eyes. "This isn't about the thing you think you saw outside the warp stream yesterday, is it?" Ness threw the tray away, with a large clang sound, startling everyone. "But it was real! Something was warping somewhere in the warp!" Ninten grabbed her cheeks and held up her face to look at him. "Listen. Nothing on Earth can use the warps but us. Do you understand?" She looked down, causing Ninten to push. "Pollyanna, nod in agreement if you understand." She tried to back up and Ninten tried to make her nod. "Nod in agreement—" Cyrus cut them off. "I'm confident Ninten is right." He shrugged. "But if it makes you feel better, we can just go check." She removed Ninten's hands and nodded gently.

Pollyanna warped them to the Meadow(not before changing out of her pajamas) and they looked around. "Nothing unusual." Pollyanna sneezed. "Bless you."

They warped to the Geode and looked down at the crater. "Nothing here, either. And the geode is holding nicely." He praised Greg's handiwork.

They warped to the Sky Spire. They looked around and Ness saw something. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, startling everyone. "Now THAT'S something!" He pointed at two goats with a kid. "Lyan's been busy!" He chuckled. "This makes you a Grandma!" Cyrus rubbed her head, gently. "Congratulations." She jolted out of his pat and put one hand on the other. "Hey! We're getting off task here!" Ninten crossed his arms and smartly looked away. "We've looked all over! There's nothing out here to find!" She mumbled and said, irritably. "But, You're wrong." Ninten opened his eyes and said. "Excuse me?" She looked up, nervously. "I-i mean." He tried to get it through her head. "Nothing on Earth can use these warps but us!" He folded his arms. She rose her voice slightly. "Well, what if it came from space?!" He pointed upwards. "I...don't appreciate your tone."

They warped into the Galaxy Warp and Ninten began. "These are the warps that once connected us to other planets. If something tried to come from space, it would be through here." He walked over to the Homeworld Warp, everyone following. He gasped. "But _wait!_ This warp pad is broken," He gestured to it before continuing. "marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!" He pointed at the Crying Waffle. Her face fell. Ness Walked over to her and leaned on her. "Look, Ninten's Right. You get used to it." Cyrus tried to ruffle her hair again, to which she grabbed his hand. "We're safe." She held his hand. "Well...I guess so." She looked at the Homeworld Warp and walked over to it. Behind her, the Melodies all sighed in relief. Ness whined. "Oh, man! Finally! That took all day." Cyrus smiled and put a hand on his hip. "It was important to make Polly feel secure." Ninten folded his arms. "Yes, I'm sure she feels much better, now." Her face became upset. "I'm a little tired…" She stood and faced the Melodies. "of you guys telling me how _**I**_ feel!" She threw her arms down. "I KNOW I saw something outside the stream!" Ninten pointed at her. "And I know you didn't!" They began to argue over it, Ninten and Pollyanna...weird. "You don't tell me - what I already know!" While Pollyanna spoke over him. "Why is it so hard to just LISTEN TO POLLY!?" Ness and Cyrus looked at each other, then to the arguing two. "Uh, this is new. I kind of like it." Ninten folded his arms. "Pollyanna,you just don't know what you're talking about." She got even more upset. "It sounds like maybe you.." She brought her hands up. "don't know what I'm talking about!" Ninten shouted. "Ugh!" Cyrus cut in between them, standing in front of Ninten. "Okay, Pollyanna, that's enough. Let it go." She bit her lip.

* * *

The next night, she was still sitting in front of the Warp Pad, eating a bowl of Macaroni, cheese less. Ness walked out and saw her. He smiled at her. "Hey, dude." He was looked at, but ignored. He walked over to her. "You still on about that thing in the stream?" She shrugged at stirred her snack. "What'cha eating?" She replied, dryly. "Macaroni and Nothing." She took a bite. "Ugh. Whatever." He made his way to the door. "We can hang out again when you stop being such a sad sack." She flinched as the door was slammed. After a moment or two of silence she ran a hand through her hair. " am I doing this? Fine." She stood up and called. "I give up! Pollyanna was wrong and everyone else was right! Nothing's going to come through that warp pad!"

She squeaked when a orb like machine came crashing through the ceiling. She turned around and laughed, as it walked forwards on it's floaty legs. She giggled as she walked over to it, causing it to rear back. "You were the thing in the Warp Stream!" She looked up and realized. "You did come from space!" She blocked its path. "You're trying to get to the warp pad, aren't ya?" She called. "Ness, come back!" It tackled her. "Oof! I knew it! I DID see something!Guys! I was right!" She called. The machine opened a hatch and tried to spray her with some kind of goo. She pushed it off of her and tried to hold it down, keep it still. "Guys! Come on! Check this out!" She screamed. Before it could shoot her, she pulled it around and hit it against the Warp Pad, cracking it and the Pad. She jolted. "Ah! Sorry!" It stood back up and walked to the crack. It sprayed it and it was fixed. It closed it's legs and activated the Warp Pad. "Oh no, you don't!  
She tackled it, and called. "Cyrus, Ninten, Neeeeess!"

She was warped. She screamed into the stream. "Where are you going!?" More Orbs began to surround her. "Y-you're coming from all over?" They all began to stick to her,pushing her away. "Ow! Hey! Stop it! Whoa!" They pushed her half way out of the Warp Stream. She panted in the thin air. More And more warps opened. She grunted and tried to get back in, before they get her out. "I won't let you— Unh!"

She was forced out of the stream, shuddering and panting, clinging to one machine only. She did a flip before taking a shuddered breath, squeezing her eyes shut, in pain, tiredness, or despair she can't tell. She tried to speak, her brain and eyes failing her. "I was..r-right.." She laughed, quietly. She looked up at the Streams. So lively. She felt heavy,her arm falling slack to her zero-g side. "And now..I'm gonna..die.." She felt no warmth from the robot on her chest as she whispered. "A tired...cold...little...sad sack.." She could barely open her eyes when a Stream appeared behind her.

"Huh..?" A pair of hands tan through it and she was pulled into a stream.

Cyrus held her close. She took a deep breath, tears finally were able to fall down her face. He instructed. "Take deep breathes." Tears welled in his right eye. He held up the robot that she clinged to.

"So this is what you saw." She buried her head into his shirt. "I don't care about that!" She sobbed. "I do." He wiped the tears away, and looked back down at the child. "I should've listened to you." He smiled. "You're a Pure Melody,too." She smiled and warmed up in his embrace. Ninten and Ness soon joined them.

"Pollyanna!" Ninten grabbed her and wiped her tears stains away. "Are you okay?! Ness heard the warp pad activate, and Cyrus said you were floating outside the stream and-" He looked at the robot. "What is that?" Pollyanna rose an eyebrow. "You don't know?" Ness moved Ninten aside for a better look. "Whoa. That thing's far out." Pollyanna began to explain what she already knew and hypothesized. "It's some kind of space robot. There were tons of them! And it looked like they were all going to the same place." They guessed they were about to find out.

The Galaxy Warp. They were at the Galaxy Warp. The robot in Cyrus's hands acted like a spider and ditched the leg. It crawled to the Homeworld Warp, in which a plethora of robots sprayed it with goo. Ninten asked, frankly quite terrified. "What are they doing to the Homeworld Warp?!" Ness gaped. "There's a million of 'em!" The goo encased the Homeworld Warp,..fixing it. "They fixed it?" Ness was really confused. Pollyanna, also unknowing of Homeworld, asked. "What does that mean?" She was still in Cyrus's arms, he looked ready to throw her behind him. Ninten cut in between them. "I...don't know…" His blue eyes were panicked, and his hair was tousled.

The Warp Pad activated, Starling the Melodies. Cyrus grabbed the Melodies and summoned his gauntlets, hiding them behind a pillar. A Teenaged looking PSI User stood on the Warp. He had bowl cut blonde hair and was wearing a blue green suit. His hands were floaty core was a mint green. He stomped on the Warp Pad, testing it. He put his hands on his hips.

All the Melodies are terrified. "Who is that?" Ninten whispered. Cyrus whispered back. "No idea."

His fingers floated above his hand, and formed a screen. He clicked on it and pressed a sunflower. "Log Date: 421. This is Jeff, performing Earth hub maintenance check." A robot climbed onto his shoulder. Pollyanna leaned back down. "Jeff, his name is Jeff." Ness and Ninten covered her mouth. They listened in as he continued. "Warp repair a success. All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate kindergar—" The one that they broke cut him off. Pollyanna awed when Jeff gave it attention. "Aww, the little ones are like his babies." Jeff put his foot on it an pushed down, mercilessly destroying it. She gasped and covered her mouth. Ninten and Ness raised their hands and she waved them away. She got back down. "Now to access the domestic warp." He walked down the steps and saw the sticker . "Huh?" He bent down and removed the sticker. "Huh." He looked around. "This site may have been compromised." He got back on the Homeworld Warp and left behind a blinking green stone, before warping back. The stone exploded and deactivated all the Robonoids.

The Melodies all got back up. Panic surged. Cyrus crossed his arms. Ninten covered his eyes. "They're coming back. I can't do this! Not Again!" Ness tried to not get hysterical. "Oh man. We are DEAD. We are so **dead.** " Pollyanna Was More Curious than scared. "Was That another PSI User? Where did he come from?" Cyrus began to walk to the Homeworld Warp. "What was he trying to do?" Cyrus summoned his one huge gauntlet, making all the melodies awe. "It doesn't matter." With a loud and low grunt,h e smashed the Warp Pad.

"He's not coming back!"

* * *

 ** _YAYAYAYAYA! Omg Peridot is one of my favorite characters, so...here's Jeffory!  
_**

 ** _I..don't have much to say. so I'll see you guys in one of the cutest episodes in the world: Alone Together_**


	36. Alone Together

**_I swapped around the pronouns. Sometimes THEY, He and She. Hope that's okay with everybody._**

 ** _So sorry about..the time. I had left my computer at my cousin's house and had to go get it...I had to review this and it made me feel bad._**

* * *

Music played as Ninten snapped his fingers. "A-5-6-7-8!" Pollyanna copied Ness's moves, well tried to. They were working on fusion. Ninten snapped again. "Synchronize!" Ness got behind the girl and grabbed Her arm and underneath her thigh, trying to lift her. They both fell over, giggling. Ninten sighed. "Be serious."

Ness held her hands as he let her step back. Ninten snapped along, in rhythm. Ness lifted her properly, but they both still laughed. Ninten frowned and stopped snapping. Ninten stood next to Cyrus. "Pay attention, now, Pollyanna." They locked hands and shuffled back and forth. Cyrus spun the smaller and held under his arm, keeping one hand held. Ninten grabbed his shoulders and was lifted, gracefully. Ninten was backed up against the wall, putting his arms up. Cyrus slammed his hands down, on the side of his face, making him blush slightly. Ninten beckoned Pollyanna. "See?" She stared wide eyed, and hmmed in determination...She was a bit too short for it. Ninten had to bend down to hold her hands, Cyrus had to lift her so she could try to dip Ninten, and she wasn't able to slam her hands next to his head, due to her height.

They tried her and Ness again. They did a dance similar to the Macarana, but when Ness put his hands behind his head and moved back and forth, Pollyanna wasn't so agile.

They tried her and Cyrus, but she couldn't quite keep up with his hand movements. _Back? Behind? Forwards!_ She moved her hand forwards when he put his on his hips.

Ninten adjusted her foot, and she poised gracefully. He stepped forwards, and she also went forwards, making Ninten hit her in the face with his leg. She fell onto her side, getting back up. Ninten turned around, apologetic and bent down to help her up. They all snapped in harmony, although Pollyanna was a few seconds caught behind. Cyrus,Ninten and Ness each put one foot forward; Pollyanna puts forward her left hand. She ran the wrong direction when the Melodies ran to stage right. They leapt into the air and posed. She did too, she just fell to the floor instead of keeping in the air.

They all walked over to the kitchen, Pollyanna wore her usual shirt, but decided on a skirt for today. She sighed. "I don't get it, I thought I almost had it." Ninten walked behind the counter and leaned on it, looking at the youngest. "Nobody expects you to be able to perform fusion right away, Polly." Ness nodded and jumped onto the counter, sitting near her. "Yeah! It's really hard even for us."

Cyrus leaned against the back counter. "Not for me." Ninten began to reassure. "We'll keep working on the dance for now, and who knows, in a few years…" He paused and put a finger on his chin, a thought having came to his mind. "I wonder though if Pollyanna's body is capable of fusion. Fusion merges the physical forms of Psi Users, but Polly is half-human. She's organic." Pollyanna looked at him. "Organic?" Ness chuckled, dismissively and said. "Aw come on, It's Pollyanna." He said in a funny voice. "Who knows what's gonna happen." He laughed, heartily. Cyrus had his arms crossed. "Well, I think she can do it." She looked unsure, and looked towards the ground.

* * *

She took off her flats and laid them on the sand as Tony slid off his sneakers and socks. He set his "glasses" in the sole. She sat down on her knees. Tony knows she's not the...average girl, but of course she knows how to sit in a skirt! She told him all about attempting to fuse. "Can you get them to write out the steps?" He asked, wanting to help her get her head around it. She responded by intertwining her delicate hands. "No... I don't think it's just about the dancing. When they fuse, they glow and kind of... phase into each other." She moved her legs to the side, ditching the way of sitting she first chose. "I don't even think I can do that…" He smiled at her and stated. "Well, I think it's amazing you were able to dance with them at all. _I_ could never do that." She looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean?" He grabbed his arm and admitted. "I've never danced in front of anyone before." Pollyanna was a tad skeptical and pushed. "Really?" Tony nodded. "Yeah.." He looked at the sky. "There was a dance at my school, and I was really excited about it... but, I just couldn't bring myself to go." He closed his eyes and looked at the ground. "I just couldn't stop thinking about everyone staring at me."

Pollyanna blushed a tad. "Well...nobody's staring now…" He opened his eyes and saw her..staring intently at him. "Um...you are." Her blush spread. "Oh!" She looked down and said. "Hang on a sec." She got up and ran to her shoe, pulling her phone out of it. She opened her playlist and pulled out a song, a light catchy beat. She put it in the sand and walked adjacent to her best friend. "So,...what i was saying was.." She covered her eyes with one arms and held out her hand. "Come dance with me."

Tony hesitated, but on the pick-up of the beat, he grabbed her hand, standing up. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling. He gave a playfully shriek of excitement when she pulled him all the way up and they danced together. They do a small jig, and Tony was struck of another man point when _he_ was twirled. She let go of his hand and giggled lightly, going off to do her own little jig. He giggled as he danced as Tony swung around. Pollyanna blushed and giggled. They both ran around, carefree. Pollyanna put her hands together, like an airplane as Tony ran forwards. She bumped into her, and tripped. "Who-a!" She gasped. With a small grunt, Tony caught her back, leaving them nose to nose. They both giggled, and touched foreheads. In a flash of blue light...they were gone.

* * *

They opened their eyes. "Woah.." I _s that my voice? Who's thought was that?_ They spread their legs, confused. "Why am I-? Why is…" A feminine hand reached out...it wasn't his! They grabbed Pollyanna's flat and put it against their foot, to which it was too small. "- your sandal too small for my - your feet?" The flat was set down and they felt their leg and thigh. I wasn't wearing jeans...or a skirt.. "Pollyanna?" They felt their arm, in which a blue Psi core was embedded. They ran a hand through their hair. "Tony!"

On the beach, was what looked like a teenaged girl. "She" had on a blue skirt over a pair of jeans and wore a vest over a green shirt with a music note on it that didn't cover their hair was brown with a orange and blue patterned strip on the right and reached near their feet. And they were ecstatic/Confused! They laughed. "I-i did it!" Their voice quieted and deepened a bit in pitch. "You did it?" They began to stand up, having a bit of difficulty. "Wait. Ugh, this - no. This is gr-great!" They stood up, not that straight, but up and happy, agreeing. They observed their body. "Oh my gosh, look at you now!" They stood upright and said in a serious tone. "I'm a fusion." They began to laugh, running around. Soon they yelped, tripping over a rock. They sat up. "I have to show everybody."

* * *

Ninten and Ness stared in shock as Cyrus brought his hands together and towards his mouth. They put their hands on their wide hips. "Pretty cool, huh?" They were almost as tall as Cyrus. _Okay/NOT THE SHORTEST, WOO!_ Ninten was the first to speak. "She fused...with her friend, Tony?!" _And into a Flawless Fusion!_ Ness noticed Cyrus. "Hehe, Ninten, look at Cyrus." He turned his head and saw the Melody grinning widely with his hands clasped together. Ninten looked back to the flawless fusion.

He walked over to them and grabbed various parts of their body. "This is unprecedented. A PSI User fusing with a human being?" He looked back up at the fusion, their heterochromic eyes displaying different emotions. Blue confused, Brown unsure. "It's impossible!" He turned away, with his hand cupping his face. "Or at the very least inappropriate." Ness walked over and awed at them. "Wow. You two look great together!" He put his hands on their exposed abdomen. "How does it feel, Pollyanna? Tony? Pollyony?" They smiled. "It feels amazing!" They were getting accustomed slightly to their deeper pitched voice, it sounds nice. Ninten was visibly uncomfortable. "Yes. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, but you two should un-fuse this instant." He ordered.

Pollyony straightened, his brown eye disappointed and mad while her blue eye was saddened. "Wait, what! Ninten, you were so worried that Pollyanna wouldn't get this. Aren't you proud of her?" Ninten stuttered. "O-of course! I-" He looked to Cyrus. "Cyrus, help me out here." A remnant of a smile turned into seriousness. "Pollyony." He approached them. "Listen to me." He cupped their face in his hand, staring into their different color eyes. "You are not two people. And you are not one person." Ness and Ninten moved back, giving them some space. Cyrus smiled slightly, "You..are an experience! Make sure you're a good experience." Pollyony listened. "Now. Go..Have..fun!" He let them go into the twilight, with a grin.

* * *

Pollyony ran down the cliff, serious. They felt like nothing was in their way. They went to sprinting, hand out like a machine. Then they balled into fists and broke out into a huge smile, doing a cartwheel towards the cliff above the ocean. They looked down and hesitated. _Don't think just GO!_ She thought and screamed excitedly as she jumped off.

Their hair came onto the beach first, before they let themselves on it. They both giggled, alternating from carefree, light and melodious to deepened, pitched and snickery. Their stomach growled, so they sat up, their wet hair in their face. They looked towards the Big Donut.

Kumatora and Duster chatted inside. "No-" Kumatora cut him off. "Sure~" She teased. "Kuma-" She laughed. "don't - I don't think that's-" Duster sighed. "Seriously-"She grinned. "Okay!" A silhouette appeared as he said. "She's very nice." Pollyony walked in, dripping wet. Catching both their attention as they walked to the counter. They both blushed. Kumatora asked them. "Ha- ha- how can I - help... me?" They flicked their hair back and pulled it aside, squeezing out the water. "Two donuts, please." They let it fall onto their back as the Pinkette grabbed a bag and put two donuts in, all without letting her gaze off of them. They reached into the jean pocket of their two pieced attire and pulled out a few bills, leaning in on Kumatora. "How much do I owe you?" She stuttered. Duster slammed his hands on the counter. "Oh, nothing!" He closed her hand and pushed it back gently, "It's on the house." He looked away, embarrassed. She rose an eyebrow and her blue eye was confused. "Really?" They both nodded, in unison. "Okay." They shrugged. They took their bag and opened the door. They paused and he looked back. "But just so you know -" They stated, over their shoulder. "- that isn't a very sound business practice." They closed the door on the two shocked employees, walking away.

They walked down the boardwalk, reaching into the bag. "Sweet, two doughnuts! One for me and one…" She stopped next to bench and finished. "for..me.." She looked around and then, pulled out the other donut. Strawberry and Chocolate, pressed together. He asked themselves. "Are you okay?" They blinked. She pulled apart the donuts. "We can stop-" They cut themselves off. "No-no. It's okay." They sat down and munched on the chocolate one. They heard someone approaching them and looked up.

It was Lloyd. _Oh!/Who's that?_ "Oh, hey Ly-Hey, Stranger." They sat down their donuts and looked at the albino. They complimented. "Cool pants." He nervously started. "Cool." He pulled out a flier for a rave. "Rave tonight." They took it and looked at it and said. "Like..a dance?" He blushed slightly. "Yeah, at the warehouse. I'm DJing, and a bunch of my friends from the internet are gonna be there." He stuttered, hoping he's choosing the right words. "There's gonna be free.. glow sticks…" They stood up and said. "Yes! I'll definitely be there! Yes. Thanks!" It was as if both sides answered. They walked off, eager. "Cool." He replied, flustered.

* * *

They heard a Chiptune beat. They walked to a partially collapsed wall and peeked in, the lights making their eyes seem greenish and purple. The color scheme was blue and green oddly enough. Everyone was wearing those two colors in neon. A teenaged boy saw . He scoffed. "Yeesh." Before he walked away. Lloyd pressed some buttons on his video game operated D-J set. A air horn blared, causing everyone to cheer. A bug flew away as Pollyony walked in, confidently with a slight bounce in her step. Everyone looked at what they all saw as a 6ft4 teenaged girl as they walked up to Poo and Paula. They slammed their foot down, catching more attention and clearing the dancefloor giving them space. They moved their foot out and ran their hands up their hips. Lloyd praised himself for inviting them. "I'm amazing.." He a sweet descant to the beat.

They felt like nothing was in their way, just like when they ran. They tapped their feet and twirled and rose her hand upwards, as if she was moving something delicate. She swiftly knee slides and readied themselves. They jumped into the air, twirling. Their multi colored hair gave off a warm glow. They landed with a satisfied sigh. and learned that he had an audience.

They looked around, nervously. "I- thought this was a dance party. Why isn't anyone else dancing?" The crowd was speechless. They began to panic. "This is what being cool at a cool dance is, right? This is how it's supposed to be... Why isn't it like it's supposed to be?"  
They closed their eyes and began to hyperventilate. A distant young voice attempted to calm, but she was too quiet. A disco ball enveloped them, as they gasped for breath. They felt small, they felt alone. "Uh."  
The teenaged boy stepped in the ball and his greenish eyes looked at Pollyony, up and down. "Hey, Baby." He spoke. Things went back to normal. They were in the warehouse, looking at the teen. _What/Uh.._ "Eh?" Everyone was now making smalltalk as he leaned in and offered his hand. "Get ready." He slid across her back and smirked. "It's Kevin Time." Pollony blushed underneath their brown eye, only. The song changed, and Kevin danced, arrogantly. He smugly danced towards them, and tried to get them to join.

They ran off and grabbed the wall, a hand on their knee. They began to try to catch their breath. "I don't understand what's wrong. You have fun dancing but this dance isn't fun. You're supposed to like this. Why- don't we like this?" They took a breath and held their arms to his chest. "I wish you were here, if we were together it would be okay." They anxiously crossed their arms and spoke again. ". But we _are_ together, and it's not." They stated. " _I'm alone._ " With their eyes closed.

Kevin put his hand next to the wall, near her face. "Not tonight." He smirked. "Hey baby, why'd you leave me on the dance floor?" They began nervously. "I-" She pushed his hand away, becoming stern. "I don't want to dance anymore." Kevin ran his hand through his hair. "What are you talking about? We're the best thing that's ever happened to this place. Come back out with me." They defied. "Why should I?" He stated. "Because we're _angels_ walking among garbage people." _Half of these people ARE MY FRIENDS!/ Garbage..people?_

He added to their fury. "We're perfect for each other." Pollyony took a step back, infuriated/feeling pressured. "How can you _say_ that!? You don't even know us!" He talked smoothly, trying to calm the fusion. "Oh, whoa. I'm just looking for a dance! Don't get crazy." _When can i sock him in the face?/ Leave us be, man!_ They held up their hands, while Kevin was oblivious to the fire in their blue eye. "No one is crazy. I just don't like feeling alone here!" Kevin pushed. "If you're so lonely, then dance with me." Her anger toppled and took hold. "Okay. Fine. Let's dance." They took his hand, harshly with their left hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

They turned around, and she spoke. "Oh, and it's Pollyony; I am **not** your baby." Pollyony starts dancing aggressively, kicking and punching the air while grunting forcefully. Kevin blushed, profusely as the fusion squeaked and took her anger out on the air, even nearly socking him in the face. "Dial it back, girl." He was ignored as their core began to glow.

Their vision collapsed as Pollyanna and Tony collapsed onto the dance floor, shocking all the party goers. Kevin held up his hands. "It's two kids! _I'm out_." He left. Pollyanna sat up. "We're back…"

Tony began to laugh, starting nervously and then hysterically. Pollyanna smiled and began to laugh with him, blushing and crying as well. They both stood up as Lloyd threw glow sticks, encouraging them. They ran around, laughing and dancing. Someone even swore that Pollyanna yelled something about Kevin getting lost.

They danced alone, but together.

* * *

 ** _YAY. ENJOY THIS, I KNOW I JUST GOT HOME FROM SHOPPING AND LEFT MY COMPUTER AND COULDN'T UPDATE I WAS SOOOO~ BOOOORED.  
_**

 ** _Sorry, for yelling. I headcanon that Steven was feeling super defensive and wanted Kevin to leave Connie alone and stop making her uncomfortable._**

 ** _Hetercrombia because I can._**

 ** _Not much else. See y'all tommorow in: The Test._**


	37. The Test

As rain poured outside, single drops filled a bucket as the Pure Melodies all played Citchen Calamity with Pollyanna. Pollyanna laughed and said. "Ooh hoo! You've got freezer burn,Ninten! Looks like you lose all your fish sticks." She put up her hands, in a shrug manner as Ninten was shocked. "What?!I needed those for my bachelor meal , i can't ring the dinner bell." He sighed and picked up the long list of rules, searching around again. "These rules make zero sense." Pollyanna stated, seriously. "The game of "Kitchen Calamity" may be played for fun. But the hunger is real!" Ness laughed. "Tough break, 'Ten." He reached over the board and grabbed a card, reading it. "The sponge in your sink is covered in mold." He looked at Pollyanna. "I can still eat it, right?" She explained what the card meant. "No,no. That means you lose two turns." Ness gaped and yelled. "That's bologna!" Ninten looked up from the rules, at that, and asked. "You have a bologna card?" Pollyanna smiled and looked at the quiet PSI User. "Cyrus, your move." He adjusted his visor and took a card. He read it. "I'm now the owner of the "Golden Can Opener"."He didn't move when he said. "Yess." She explained. "Now you can check your soups for alphabet bonuses!" Ninten had to say. "Who wrote this game?" As he put down the rules. "My turn!" She grabbed a card and read it, mentally. Her eyes became diamonds as she gasped. "I've gotta roll the dice to escape the eggquake!" She pressed her hand onto the fake blender, making the dice spin. She blew on her hand. "Come on! Mama needs a new skillet!" She let it go and the dice came out, to eggs up. "Yes! Double Sunnies!" She grabbed her piece and moved it, reaching the end. "I did it! Yes!" She laughed. "I won!" Lion, who was napping, tried to ignore her cheer. Ness smiled. "I don't get it...but nice job." He clapped for her. Ninten joined in. "Yes, well done. That was very..very confusing." Cyrus ruffled her hair. "Well played." She blushed and snickered. She asked. "So..what do you want to play next?" She walked over to the closet and opened it.

"There's more?" She heard Ninten say. "Yeah!" She listed off the ones she saw. "There's Polly Polly, Toppler, Conquerors of Eldermore, Not That Sorry, Don't Wake Father Figure, and Non-Invasive Operation. I think that one's missing a couple organs." She noticed a classic. "I also have checkers if you wanna take turns." A small clink caught her attention.

It was the moon goddess statue. She remembered how useless she felt, on the ground, unable to do anything to save the Sea Spire. "The..Moons Goddess statue…" Ness laughed. "Pftt, so THAT'S where you left it." Her heartbeat erated, as if the atmosphere was getting tenser for her. "I..I forgot I still had this…" She bent over and picked it up. She sighed. "I'm really sorry, I forgot about it on our mission that time." Ninten attempted to comfort her. "Oh, Polly…" She was still set on blaming herself. "If I had just remembered to pack it, then maybe the Sea Spire would still be around. But now it's gone forever, 'cause of me." Ness tried his take in reassurement. "Well, yeah but...don't worry about it, girl." Cyrus smiled at her. "You tried your best on that mission and that's what counts." He pointed a finger gun at her. She wasn't quite convinced. "But the Sea Spire was a special, important, PSI..place…"

Ninten walked over to her. "Oh, Pollyanna, no, no, no." He crouched down in front of her and tried again to reassure. "If the Spire had been crucial, we wouldn't have used it as a test for you. It's fine, really." She quickly grasped his words and repeated. "Test?" He was shocked as Ness and Cyrus looked at each other. He began again, nervous. "Uhhh,well it wasn't really a "test", per se. Not in the traditional sense. We just wanted to see if you were ready to go on missions." He stood up and put his hands together. Pollyanna waved her arms, in her own sense. "That' **exactly** what a test is!" He froze.  
"Uh.." Cyrus spoke up. "Pollyanna,it wasn't something we planned behind your back. We just saw an opportunity and…" She realized and gasped into mouth. "I failed..I failed the test." Ness tried to encourage her to think higher. "No way! You got at least 50%." Ninten chipped in. "Oh, and you had that raft so we didn't have to swim home! That's a solid 75, not failing at all!" He blushed as his voice cracked. He intertwined his fingers and added. "Besides, that Spire was in much worse shape than we thought. It should have been even easier." Pollyanna didn't like that. "I failed an EASY test!?" Ness crossed his arms and commented. "Nice one." Cyrus stood. "Hmm." Ninten became flustered and tried to backtrack. "That's not what I meant! I-" She cut him off, by getting excited. "No. I need another test! A hard one!" They all seemed apprehensive as Ninten spoke, softly. "But, Pollyanna, you've come so far." She cheered with stars in her eyes. "Let me prove it! Test me! Test me!" The two melodies looked at Cyrus as he looked into her eyes, humming.

* * *

Soon, they all stood in front of the Temple Door. Ninten began. "Alright, We've adjusted the metaphysical properties of the temple to create a customized dungeon for you." He projected a hologram, consisting of three square chambers, each one of the respective colors of the Melodies. "Now, just beyond here are three chambers designed by each of us to simulate the challenges of a mission. Should you succeed, you will unlock the final door, where we will be waiting for you." It disappeared as Cyrus put a hand on her shoulder. He spoke, serious. "Pollyanna, this won't be easy. Be careful in there." She nodded, determined. "Right, I won't let you down this time." Ninten cheered. "That's the spirit!" Ness laughed. "Yeah! Get amphed,P!" She sighed. "I'm ready." Cyrus held up his hands, his orange cores glowing. Ninten raised his head and Ness moved his v-neck back, their cores glowing. The door opened into a dark hallway. She walked in and as the door shut, Ness called. "Good luck! You're gonna need it!"

Torches lit, they were an unnatural feeling red. They revealed several vine, each resembling his whip and a long, stone, slope. "Numero-uno...I wonder if Ness made this one…" The door behind her snapping shut made her turn around with a start. She looked up and saw a large stone Ness, and that revealed the the slope was his "tongue"

"Definitely, Ness." She walked through the hall, looking around. She heard a clink and turned around. She screamed when a rock came tumbling at her. She screamed and began to run. She saw a vine and a door between a gap. "The door!" She took a leap and grabbed the vine...it felt like the bolder slowed down before falling. She yelped as she caught herself by touching the door. It began to foam out, causing Pollyanna to get nervous. "Uh, oh…" It burst into Music Note shaped, yellow balloons and confetti. "Oh!" Pollyanna laughed and walked forwards.

The door slammed behind her as she looked ahead, in the purple tinted room. A door was in the wall, a few feet above the ground, higher than what she can climb. It was tiled. "How do I get up there?" The tile glew and played a musical pattern. Da da da da~ She looked at the tiles as they repeated. Da da da da~ ". Oh! A music puzzle. Must be Ninten's room. Only he would make me think." She looked at the tiles and remembered the pattern "Okay, let's see. Ummm" She stepped onto the first one. "Da." She jumped to the next one, diagonal. "Da." She repeated, jumping to the next two. "Da~" She looked up and asked. "Did that do it?" A set of stairs appeared and she laughed. She began to climb them. "Easy!" She sang. A axe swung behind her. "Ah! Not easy!" She screamed. She dodged one and on one...it felt like a bit of it fazed through her. If it did, she didn't notice as she tapped on the door, making the music balloons appear. "Woo-hoo! That was..close."

She felt her flat hiss as the door slammed behind her. "Okay, let's see what we got." She saw a door at the end, and that view was blocked by rising fire by lava lakes. "Looks like Cyrus, turned up the heat." She laughed. "Nice one, Polly." She walked forwards, almost walking into the flame. She waited and stepped over the crack, almost running into the other ones. She jumped passed the two more, before they went off. She smiled and began to walk confidently to the door.

She was suddenly encased in a shadow. SHe looked up and saw spike coming straight for her face! "Aaaah!" She shrieked, covering her head and closing her eyes.

.

.

.

.

But the pain never came. It stopped, the thing stopped. She opened her eyes and to test it, she lifted herself up. Confused she stepped out from under it. Once it recognized her from being near, not under, it resumed slamming onto the ground. She made a bold move and put her arm in front of it. It stopped. She backed up. "What?" She saw the thing get ready to shoot flame, so she instinctively moved her body to the side. Only for it to go out where she wasn't standing. She moved her hand through it. "Oh no. It can't be true!" She looked from the exit in which the Melodies waited...and proof…

She ran into the path of the axes,...only for them to pass through her. "WHAT!?" She screamed. She stood in front of the tiles, in front of the pass between Ness's chamber and Ninten's. She put both hands on the tiles, using them only. The stairs still appeared. She growled and used only one. They disappeared and reappeared. "It didn't even matter?!" She was becoming more and more distressed. She walked into Ness's chamber and walked on the gap. She noticed. "This too?!" She stepped on the slope and looked at the rock. She didn't move, but did close her eyes. She opened them and saw it stopped. "EVERYTHING'S RIGGED!" She yelled. She screamed she moved forwards, pushing the rock back.

Once past Ness's mouth, she finds herself above the dungeon. Each section...a lie...How much does she not know?! She looked behind her and saw the axes and the spike plate. She walked forwards. She flinched when she walked past the axes, her presence activating the rigged blades. She passed onto Cyrus's side and stopped at the spikes. "I... can't believe it." Her cheeks felt hot and her eyes felt damp. She grabbed her bangs in frustration. "Ugggh. "It won't be easy. Good luck, you're gonna need it." How am I supposed to prove myself if you guys keep—"

She suddenly heard Ness's voice. "What's taking her so long?" Ninten sounded worried. "I didn't think mine was very difficult. Do you think she hurt herself?" He held his hands together, as if praying. Cyrus reassured, and then clenched his fist, feeling his cores. "There's no way. It's impossible for her to fail." Ness scoffed. 'Then, what's the point?"Ninten was quick to explain. "The point is that she's come so far. She can make Maria's bubble! And she's pulled out Rose's shield twice. But she's lost her healing powers. We have to give her another "success". She can't lose his confidence like that again!" Silence took reign,..then Ness spoke up with a wavered voice. "We're _**bad**_ at this." Ninten looked at him and was shocked. "What?!" He became louder. "Yeah. You can't control her, and she shouldn't be taking advice from me, and we don't have Mary to tell us what to do!" Ninten rebutted. "She needs us to show her how to be a PSI User!" Cyrus cutted in, quickly sliding a hand under his visor. "Pollyanna is not just a PSI 's never been anything or anyone like Pollyanna. We don't know what she needs." Pollyanna's heart beat fast...She knows what she must do.

She jumped back down and with a yelp, landed on her feet on the beaten path. She was serious, she was determined. She kept her pace at a steady walk. She heard the rock approaching and she stared it down. Her shoes flicked as she walked over the gap. She walked through Ninten's Chamber, activating them just by moving forwards. She ignored the axe passing through her as she moved to Cyrus's chamber. She walked through the flames and ignored the spike plate. She climbed the steps and pressed on the door.

It opened, revealing a platform. It was decorated with lights and Music note shaped balloons. Containing them read a sign that said. "Congratulations, Pollyanna!" The Melodies clapped for her. "Congratulations" Cyrus cheered,his cores clicking with each clap. Ninten cheered. "Congratulations, Polly!" Ness laughed. "Yeah! Congrats, little woman!" He whooped as she walked forwards, and fell to her arms and knees, in front of them. He slowed down, before stopping, becoming concerned. Ninten tried to get her to cheer..or dance..or do something!

"Thank goodness you made it! How did it... go?" She started. "I can't believe you guys...That was so…" She stood up, happily. "..Insane!" They all looked at each other, smiling as she went off. "Where do I even begin? Man, you should have seen me. That boulder was coming at me and I just jumped for it!" Ness laughed quietly as Ninten blushed. "And then the tiles were going like "Bing, bong, bing." and I was like "I see what's going on here."." He looked away, blushing with her praise."And I thought there's no way I could have been ready for all that fire and lava and spikes but I did it!" She calmed and said. "I...really did it..You guys are the best. Thank you so much for doing this for me. This was just what I needed.

Ninten put his hand to his bandana and figurative heart. "Oh, Polly…" Ness blushed, slightly. "Aw, shucks, guy.." Cyrus also went. "Mmm." As is he just ate a sweet piece of chocolate. Ninten got down and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so proud of you." Ness joined in on the hug. "Yeah, you da man!" Cyrus knelt down and hugged her as well. "I knew you could do it." Pollyanna closed her eyes, and held them all closer.

* * *

 ** _It doesn't seem as cool with out the music. Eh._** _ **  
**_

 ** _Not much to say, other than School stinks._**

 ** _Tomorrow is Friday though! So I am personally really happy._**

 ** _See y'all then in: Future Vision_**


	38. Future Vision

Pollyanna set a empty box down in her room. She turned to her collection of toys. "Okay, everyone. I think we all know what's going on here. I'm sure you knew this day was coming sooner or later." She talked back, as if her toys talked back. "I understand your concern, but that language was inappropriate. I'm a Pure Melody. I'm a big kid now. And I got to stop saying stuff like, "I'm a big kid now" She got on her knees and picked up her toys, Speed Guy, Rob the Robot and Mist Anguish. "Look, I'm sure this is tough, but let's all be positive about this." She smiled as she put it up. She looked up at some of her boyish posters. One was of Ninja Squad. "Man, I guess I can't be in the Ninja Squad anymore." She grabbed it and tore it down. "Get out of my life, Ninja Squad!" She put it in the box and put up a new poster. Of New Ninja Squad. She smiled. "Yeah! New Ninja Squad!" She looked around her less cluttered room and picked up the box. "I guess that's it for now."

She noticed a bear. She bent over and grabbed it, inspecting it. "Oh. Master of Ceremonies Bear Bear." Her smile fell as she looked at the box. "I guess I should get rid of you, too?" She suddenly smiled and chuckled. "Nah. You never know when I'll need a cool deejay for a fun party, right?" She began down the steps, and stepped on a tennis ball. She screamed as she lost her balance, dropping the box. She was caught by a pair of strong arms. She moved back and saw a smiling Cyrus. "Uh, Cyrus!" She realized. "Good Morning to you, too, Polly." She smiled back as he put her down. "Boy, I sure am lucky you showed up when you did." He put a hand on his visor as she walked over to the dropped objects. "Luck's got nothing to do with it." She grabbed Speed Guy and smiled up at him. "What do you mean by that?" He crouched down near her and said.

"Don't worry about it." Pollyanna prodded. "No, seriously. How do you always know where to be?" He hummed as he picked up Master of Ceremonies Bear Bear. "I don't think you can handle that information." She smiled excitedly, as she was handed the bear. "Are you gonna tell me something cool about yourself?" Cyrus stated, still smiling. "Nope." She frowned. "Aw, come on! I'm a big-...grown...person, now!" She put the bear down, her smile returning.

"Well…" He acted as if caving. "I guess you could say that I have a sort of future vision." The light gleamed on his forehead and right eye. He explained. "I'm able to see possible outcomes to most situations-" He paused and looked at Pollyanna, who was in awe with her mouth slightly agape. "Which comes in handy since you seem to attract a lot of danger." She smirked and said. "Well, danger _is_ my middle name." Cyrus was near chuckling. "That's a lie." Pollyanna looked shocked. He reached out his hand and punctuated his sentence with booping her nose. "Your middle name is cutie pie." She laughed, it coming out like a honk.

* * *

They both paced in place, a mid-tempo melody played. "Oon-dohng hah jah! Cha!" They both rose their arms. "Hana!" They moved them to the side. They followed, putting their arms down and balancing on their feet. They stretched from the left, and then to the right in the rhythm. Pollyanna picked up the small set of weights(those tiny dumbbells) and Cyrus summoned his gauntlets. They put them over their heads and squatted a few time. Cyrus finally broke the beat...by breaking the stereo. "Okay, we're done." She put down the weights and said. "But the day still has so much potential." She looked up and smiled. "Cyrus, what are my breakfast possibilities?" She asked, referring to the power he told her about. He responded. "Well, you're already outside, so you'll probably go to the Big Donut." She slightly awed. "Wow. That's amazing." She nervously scratched her head. "Um, do you see any possible futures where you,um, come with me and have a great time?" He desummoned his gauntlets and looked at her expecting charge. "Hmm…" She smiled at him, with stars in her eyes. She attempting to make him cave in.

After a minute he said. "Yes." She gasped. "Really?! Then let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

While they walked off, she asked. "So can Ninten and Ness see into the future?" He explained.

"No one can see the future." His glasses gleamed a yellow color. "I can see options and is like a river that splits into creeks or pools into lakes or careens down waterfall. I have the map, and I steer the ship." He adjusted his visor as he stated how it worked. "I..see."

They both entered The Big Donut, Cyrus holding the door open for her. "So, what would happen if I said hi to Duster?" He answered, nearly immediately. "The most probable outcome is that Duster will say hi back." Her face became pensive and she waved as Cyrus closed the door. "Hi, Duster!" She called to the teenager at the soda stand. He turned around. "Oh, hey Polly!" She laughed and looked at Cyrus.

"Oh, that was an easy one. What would happen if…" She smiled and pointed to Kumatora, who was filling a jar up with piping coffee. "I said hi to my BFF, Kumatora?" She explained while putting her hand down. "Our friendship is deep, but complicated. So the outcome of this experiment is way unpredictable." He started, playing along. "I see a single potential future where she gives you a high-five." She gasped with Stars in her eyes. He added. "And two more potential futures where you suffer third-degree burns all over your body." Her eyes were dreamy. "A..high-five from, Kumatora!" She ran at her and screamed. "Hi, Kuma!" This startled the teen, who had became distracted in the constant pour of coffee. Pollyanna screamed as she saw the liquid, ready to torch her sensitive skin.

Cyrus stepped in the way, showing no phase. Kumatora gasped and looked at the Melody, concerned. "Criminy! Are you okay?! That coffee was really hot!" He answered, with. "I drink coffee for breakfast." It hardened and he released a electromagnetic blast to get rid of it. Pollyanna, still in shock, nervously laughed. "Funny."

* * *

They were at Beach City Fries, Pollyanna said to Clement. "You know what I want." She remembered what happened at the Big Donut. "Any possible futures here where I'm hurt by this?" He put his finger on his chin, pensive. "...Tons." He answered. She wanted to know more. "Like how?" He started.

"Well, for starters. you could just be going on about your business, eating your fry bits , and then suddenly you choke to death! Or you get so distracted that you fall down a manhole! You could get food poisoning, or be bullied by wasps. And that's just a few instances off the top of my head." He put his arm down, from it's cozy spot on his left forearm. She looked a bit terrified. She grabbed her bits and looked at Cyrus. "W-What if I stand perfectly still?" He stated, before walking away. "You'll probably get a really bad sunburn." She panicked a bit and ran after him. "Uh, Cyrus, Wait up!"

She looked around, paranoid...She looked at the beach

 **I could be walking over there, and suddenly a shark eats me!**

She looked up at the Donut atop the Big Donut, nervously sweating.

 **I could be minding my own cheese when the giant donut crushes me!**

She gasped and looked around again, her eyes landed on the sky.

 **Suddenly, a cookie creature from outer space with a whole new taste flew down. I was shocked. "Cookie Cat! You're real?! Ah, no! I never considered that you would be evil!"**

Her paranoia dissolved in a panic attack as she tried to calm herself and she ran home.

* * *

At home, she had zoned out, in front of various parts of a sandwich. She was wearing a helmet. Cyrus walked over and said. "Pollyanna." She zoned in and screamed. Cyrus calmed her slightly by putting his hand on her helmet saying. "Nice Helmet." She laughed. "Yeah." She continued, haltingly. "You..never know when you're gonna ride a bike." Cyrus stated, seeing that what she was doing was not riding a bike. "And you're making a sandwich." She nodded. "Yeah. Just got to pick up the knife and s-spread the mayonnaise." She cleared her throat, looking at the knife. She moved the strap, as if it was choking her. "Pick up the-" She whimpered and reached for it, "-the knife! Pick up-" Her heart began to beat in her chest. "kni-i-fe! Aah!" She screamed over nothing and held her head.

"Pollyanna." Cyrus tried to calm and reprimand and the same time. "Wait! Wait! I've got it." She picked up the jar and let the dressing fall onto her sandwich, putting way too much on it. Cyrus smirked. "Now, that'll kill you faster." She dropped the jar. "Not funny!" They saw Ninten hurry to the Warp Pad and Ness stop on the way, seeing Pollyanna's state...but was more concerned with making fun of her helmet. "Nice noggin, Polly." He ran to the Warp Pad,laughing. Ninten put his hands behind his back. "We're ready, Cyrus."

Pollyanna heard. "Wait, you're going on a mission?" She grabbed Cyrus's arm before he could walk to his teammates. "Hold on! Don't leave me!" She began to cry. "At least tell me what's gonna happen with my lunch! Do I choke on a pickle?" He replied. "You don't choke on a pickle." The tears remained as she squeezed his arm. "That means something else happens with the pickle!" They heard Ninten call. "Cyrus-Shouldn't we be going?" He grabbed the young charge by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Pollyanna, I can't be with you all the time. Just trust me when I say that you are in control." They both smile. Cyrus quickly tacked on. "Do NOT go on the roof. No matter what." Once again, she was terrified and paranoid.

The mission went into the night, and it began to pour rain. Pollyanna sat by the window, trying to stay as calm as possible. Thunder crashed, making her whimper. She looked up at the roof. "What happens to me on the roof…?" She grabbed the ends of her hair and held her crashed and the door flew open. She shrieked and ran to it. It took a spell of effort, but she slammed it shut. She held it back. "Okay. Calm down. Maybe I should just get a snack." She thought of a few ways to calm herself. She gasped. "But what if…"

 **What if, on my way to the fridge door, it falls on me?!**

 **Or, What if a chandelier falls on my neck?!**

 **Or..what if the wasps come back because they're magic!?**

She screamed as her thoughts enclosed her in fear. With another clap of thunder, she ran and took shelter underneath the table. She held her eyes and cried. She saw a teddy Bear."Master of Ceremonies Bear Bear…" She grabbed it and remembered what she said. _I'm a big kid now! Big kid now..Kid now…_

She screamed at it. "What's happening to me? I'm supposed to be a Pure Melody. I'm supposed to be a Pure Melody!" She screamed as Thunder clashed once more. She had enough. She punched the table and it flipped away with minimal effort and she went outside, ignoring her quickly soaked clothing.

She reached over the roof and pulled herself up. She was breathing heavily as she stood up and screamed. "Okay! I'm on the roof! What're you gonna do to me, future!?" The Warp Pad glowed and the screen door was slammed as a figure zoomed outside.

Cyrus had dropped everything to rush back home. "POLLYANNA!" He screamed. "Get off the roof!" She yelled back. "No! If something is going to happen to me, just let it happen." She closed her eyes and held out her arms. Cyrus's hair drooped as he called, terrified. "Pollyanna, you _don't_ understand!" She screamed over the pouring rain, her hair falling onto her shoulders, weighing her down. "No, YOU don't understand." She grabbed her head and shook. "Everything I do shoves me violently towards the end! The more I know, the more I know that I don't know!" She boomed, her voice doesn't boom, but when she's on the roof in the middle of a storm, it''l boom.

Cyrus stared in terror as she fell to her knees, her image doubling in his glasses. Tears welled in his right eye, his left one was terrified. He became even more worried and scared when she screamed. "I can't live like this! Why did you tell me about future vision?! What's going to happen to me on the roof?!" She grabbed her head and shrieked.

He took a breath. "This." She..she didn't understand. "Wha..what?" He closed his fists. "I knew you might do this if I told you about my power." He took a breath, his tears ready to fall. "I saw this, and I told you anyway." Her lips trembled. "But..but why?" He reached out to her. "I took a risk at your expense. There was a chance you'd understand this, and we'd be closer." She was beyond shocked and confused. She didn't know how she felt. Cyrus removed his glasses, something he doesn't do often on his own accord. "Pollyanna…" He looked up, his tears getting mixed with rain. "I see so many things that can hurt you. I should never have let one of them be me…"

He put them back on and continued. "There are millions of possibilities for the future, but it's up to you to choose which becomes reality." He called, as loving and commanding as he can be at the same time. "Please understand. You choose your own future." She spoke. "I do understand. I…" Thunder clapped and she looked around. "What am I doing? I guess I can't really see a future for myself up here." She climbed off of the roof and ran into Cyrus's arms...well his legs, in which he bent over slightly to pat her back. "I'll watch out for myself from now on." Cyrus smiled and then looked up. He lifted his hand and deflected a lightning bolt that threatened to kill her mercilessly, with his bare hands. Pollyanna heard it and asked. "What was that?" He smiled and said.

"Oh, nothing important."

* * *

 _ **Omg I am so excited. Soon, in like a week it'll be time to do Steven-or..Pollyanna Bomb #1!  
**_

 _ **But tomorrow, we get another episode that made me cry! And that's a good thing! : On the Run**_


	39. On the Run

Pollyanna quietly kicked her feet as she read from "The No Home Boys" book, gasping. She was on her stomach as she wondered out loud. "Whoa. How are they gonna get out of this one?" She thought for a moment before turning further in the book. "Oh, that's how." She closed her book when she heard the Warp Pad activate. She got up and ran over to greet the Melodies home. "You're back" They were holding some of Jeff's Robonoids, Cyrus holding the majority of them. "Hey, it's those things from the Galaxy Warp. Why'd you bring them home?" She asked. Ninten explained. "We can't have them reactivating and fixing the Homeworld Warp." He sounded half hearted. Ness laughed and held the Flask Robonoid like a melon. "Hey, Polly! Check it out!" He squeezed it and it popped, releasing the goo that is meant to fix warp Pads. It startled Ninten into dropping his load, as he was covered in it. Some got on Cyrus, and a bit got on Pollyanna's cheek. Ninten looked at the innocent-looking Melody, cross. "Ness,please! This is serious! We need to understand these things, not _squash_ them." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"If Homeworld Users are trying to return to earth…" He could vividly remember the clashing swords, and screaming. He didn't want that. Not again. Not for Anyone. Not without Maria. "THEY HAVE TO BE STOPPED!" He panicked. Cyrus would've grabbed his shoulder, but his load made him have to do it with his words. "Ninten, calm 're still cut off. The Earth is safe." Pollyanna, being the curious child she is, had to ask. "Safe from what? What do the Homeworld PSI Users want to do?" Ninten and Cyrus looked at each other, Ness looked up, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

Ninten began. "Pollyanna,..A very long time ago..Psi Users were trying to do something...very bad." He saw Ness cross his arms, the Melody looked to the ground, getting cross with the subject matter. Ninten continued. "It was something that would have damaged the Earth." He got off the Warp Pad, looking for another Robonoid. "Some PSI Users, like your mother, Cyrus, and myself, felt that this was unfair to the life that already existed here, and so we swore to never let the Earth be used for their... purposes..Even if.." He heard Ness pop another bot under his boot, angrily. He groaned. "Even if we could never go home." Cyrus nodded. "We chose Earth."

A thought came to her head. "Wait a sec, so that means….We're just like the No Home Boys!" Ninten rose an eyebrow. "The..wha-" She explained about the series she was reading. "The No Home Boys! It's a book series about these boys who have no home. So they travel around the country, living in boxcars, and riding river rafts, solving mysteries! They had a successful run, until the disastrous graphic novel adaptation." Her tone showed distaste in the spin-off. "But my favorite story is this classic one where the no home boys are chased across the countryside by a mysterious pursuer, which turns out to be the very fear resting within themselves." She held up own titled "On the Run."

Ninten shot the comparison down. "Pollyanna,we are _not_ like the no home boys. We are literally standing in your home right _now_." He and Cyrus walked into the temple, leaving her and Ness alone. She looked at the cover. "Aw, I wish, I was a no home boy. No past, no future, just the open road!" She mused. Ness took it into consideration. "Yeah..Let's do it!" She looked at him, incredulously. "Really!?" She smiled. Ness grinned. "Yeah, Let's Run!"

* * *

They ran upstairs and created some bindles. Pollyanna sang,

 _It's time to get moving, time for us to have some fun._

They held up their bindles, each contain food and drink. They walked through the city, going chill.

 _There's no time to hang around, our adventure's just begun._

Paula, Lloyd and Poo saw them, gave them praise and encouragement, plus a ride. Ness took off his cap and waved to Beach City. They got out at the border of Beach City. Pollyanna turned to the sun,

 _We'll be thinking 'bout our friends as we chase the setting sun._

Ness grabbed her and sang as well. He gave her a piggy back ride as they ran down the hills.

 _ **But we're leaving them behind, we're on the run.**_

They whistled as they walked, side by side. Pollyanna saw a racoon and pointed at it. Ness smirked at allowed it to follow. They passed over a tree trunk, over a rushing river.

Soon, the raccoon became angry and pounced on Pollyanna, in which Ness laughed at her, instead of helping straight away. At sunset, they saw a passing train. Ness smirked and picked her up, tossing her into a open box car. He ran and jumped into the same one. They smiled and sat outside, singing.

" _We're on the run~_ " Pollyanna held the note as Ness looked at the sky. " _I don't care about what all the others say._ " She held the note again as Ness looked down at the fastly passing ground. " _We're on the ru-u-un~_ "

" _Well I guess there are some things that will just never go away._ " She did it once more as Ness laid back.

" _I wish that I could say that there's no better place than home."_ She laid with him, singing in harmony.

" _ **But home's the place that I have never known.**_ " He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

On top of the car, they both sang. " _ **That's why we're on the run~"**_

* * *

Night fell, and they returned to the car. Pollyanna opened her bindle and grabbed her bagel sandwich, ready to enjoy it. A racoon pounced on her, most likely the same one. "The raccoon is back!" She whined/screamed. She looked at it, scratches on her face. It ate her sandwich and bit the can, taking off with her dinner. She looked towards the Melody. "Um, Ness? Can I have some of your food?" He had already eaten it. "Oh, uh, sorry dude." She sighed and said. "My bindle couldn't fit enough food for me and a raccoon." Ness tilted his head and wondered out loud. "Why didn't you bring your backpack?" He knows she had one, the Cheeseburger one. She felt like facepalming as she stated.

"It wouldn't fit in my bindle?" She climbed onto a haystack, the hay pricking her skin and core. "Maybe I can just sleep this hunger off. Just like the no home boys." She muttered about, trying to get cozy."You know, I feel like I've been misled about hay. It always looks so soft in those illustrations, but it's actually really scratchy." There was a bang, most likely the train bumping on the tracks. It made a hay stack fall onto Pollyanna, pricking her arm. She stated. "Ness, I want to go home now."

He was sitting on the end of the car, looking outside. He was ignoring her. "Ness?" She said, quieter. She got out from the hay and walked over to him, sitting next to him. "I'm done pretending to be a no homeboy." He straightened his cap. "Not me." She tried to convince him. "I bet Cyrus and Ninten are pretty worried, wondering when we're coming home." Ness crossed his arms, tight. "That's _not_ my home." She was confused for a moment. "But- Oh, that's right. You're from Homeworld." He snapped, for split second. "That's not **my** home, either!" Pollyanna was confused, where else could he be from? "Then where are you from?" He smiled at her. Not a smirk, not a grin, a smile. "I'll show you."

* * *

Ness led the small hybrid to a forlorn place. It had the feel of….a factory. It's a vast canyon. She squinted. _What is this place?_ Was the only thing that went through her head as she stepped on a twig, watching as it crumbled into dust. "Here we are!" He chuckled and adjusted his hat. "The Kindergarten." It was pretty devoid of life. "Whaddaya think?" He turned to her companion with a smile. Hiding her apprehension, she gave her best smile and said "Pretty great!"

"Sure is!" He grabbed her arm and led her down the canyon. Once at the bottom, she couldn't hold her questions. "What is this place, Ness?" The Melody shrugged his shoulders. "It's kinda where I'm from.." His smile never left. She remembered the conversation from this morning. "I-i thought PSI Users are from Space."

"Ness and Cyrus were, but I'm from here. Like you!" His voice rose a few octaves before he gasped. His eyes lit up. "CHECK IT OUT!" He ran ahead. Smiling at his brightness, Pollyanna pushed her hair aside and ran his hand over a rock. "Oh man!" He laughed. "I've missed this guy! It's my climbing rock!"

"Uh..Hi!" She squeaked at it. Ness pointed at a smaller rock "That..that's my sittin' rock!" He pointed at some pebbles. "That WAS a rock that i kicked into little rocks!" Pollyanna looked up at the older one, who began to climb up the rock and asked. "How long did you live here?" He looked up and smiled. "For a while, I guess. At least Until I met your mom and the others." He closed his eyes and basked in the nostalgia.

Then, he leaned backwards and jumped off the rock, running in different direction. Pollyanna's smile falters as she looked at a abandoned giant piece of technology. "What is that?!" Ness went off his course and put his hand on it. Pollyanna made her way over as he explained. "Eh. Just some ol' PSI junk. Probably busted by now." Growing stressed and scared, she mimicked his action as he continued towards his route. "Yo, Polly!" She gave the Melody her attention. "Look!" He was standing next to a small hole, about his size. 'It's the hole I came out of!" She ran over and raised an eyebrow. "W-what?"

"It's my hole!" He said, pulling the "L". He let himself slid inside. "Look! It's me sized!" She pulled at her hair and looked inside it. "Ah." Ness sighed. "Still gots that good hole smell." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "SO..you came out...of this hole." She spoke carefully. He looked at her with a dumb look. "This is where I was made, dude. One day- POP!- out of this hole." He popped his mouth and flicked his hands. She took a step back and stared at all the holes. _It's not true…._ "So...what about all these other holes?"

The familiar sound of a warp pad filled the child's ears. She didn't even notice the pad surrounded by purple crystals. "There you are!" Ninten was the one standing on top of it. He looked around, seemingly scared. He jumped down anyways. Ness climbed out of his hole and grumbled. "Here comes the fun police."

Pollyanna began to run to the taller PSI user as he said. "Cyrus said you'd be here. But i didn't want to believe it." He stopped at her side and motioned to the youngest. " _WHAT_ were you _thinking_ bringing Pollyanna to….Kindergarten." He seethed it through his teeth. He didn't meet the taller's eyes as he kicked a rock. "We were in the neighborhood."

Ninten was met with a small poke. He looked at their young charge. "Was Ness really made here?" Instead of answering her, he turned to the shorter Melody. "How much did you teach her?!" He raised his voice. Ness spoke quietly. "What? You mean about the bad thing?" He feigned secretive fright. "How this bad place is where bad PSI Users came to grow more PSI Users? Is that what you're talking about?!" He stared at the Melody. "They grew other PSI Users here!?" Pollyanna's hair got in her face as she threw her head up. "Ness! She isn't ready!" He scolded. Ness ignored him as he walked around him. "Oh Don't worry, Pollyanna! Everything's just fine!" Ninten glared at his back "Ness!"

"It all worked out!" He advanced towards the frightened child. "We won!"

" Ness, stop!."

"Then We shut this place down." She took a step back, flinching slightly as he got into her face. "So the Earth would be safe from parasites like _**ME!"**_ He smiled creepily in her face. A hand blocked her view. "NESS! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ninten yelled as he put himself in front of the child, arms spread. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him, "Ninten?" Her voice rose a few octaves. Ninten kneeled next to her and placed his hand on her face. "Pollyanna, I am so sorry. I never wanted you to see this horrible place."

Ness's head was ducked so the bill of his hat was in his face. "Then why don't you just **leave**!?" He yelled. He summoned his whip and slammed it at Ninten. Pollyanna screamed in unison with him as he was thrown into the old gem junk. He fell onto his hands and knees.  
He looked up, angrily. "Admit it! I'm just an embarrassment to you!" He swung his whip again, but he dodged out of the way, slicing the leg of the old machine. Ninten rolled until he was adjacent to the two smallest Melodies.  
Pollyanna grabbed Ness by the shoulder, teary-eyed, and plead "Ness, please, wait!" Ness grabbed her by the shirt and tossed her recklessly aside. The young girl screamed as she tumbled to the grainy ground. Ninten summoned his spear and yelled. "I don't want to fight you!" Ness only replied with. "I wouldn't wanna fight me neither!" He curled up into a Spin Dash and sent himself towards the Melody. He rolled out of the way and on his knees, shot ranged shots from the tip of his spear at him.  
Ness's Dash ended at the point that he was in the air, he brought his whip down. Ninten simply stepped out of the way and stepped on the whip's end, slicing it in two.

Pollyanna got to her feet and ran towards the two. "GUYS STOP!" She cried. "STAY OUTTA THIS!" Ness screamed at her as he sent the broken whip at her. "Ah!" She screamed as her legs were taken out from underneath her.

He rolled out of the way as Ninten jumped over to him. He attempted to get his legs but he dodged each hit. He kicked the younger in the face, sending him backwards. He looked up,on his hands and knees. Twirling his spear, Ninten declared. "Ness, stop this! You can't beat me!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed as he summoned two whips and sent them to wrap around his spear. "I'm not gonna let you stand there and remind me about everything I HATE about myself!" He cracked his whip like reigns, sending waves of energy at Ninten. Pollyanna got the whip out from her legs and got up, running towards the two.  
Ninten was thrown backwards into the gem tech and fell onto his side. He attempted to get back up as Ness came over to him. "I never asked for it to be this way." He was crying now. Hot tears rolled down his face, dripping off his chin. "I never asked to be made!"

"Ness…" Orange and blue hair obstructed his view. "Ness, please! I can't stand to see you hurt each other! I get that you're upset but please stop!" Her face was scraped up but she could care less. The sliced leg of the gem junk began to collapse. The trio turned their heads to look at it. They gasped and Pollyanna summoned her bubble….which Ness was on the outside off. "NESS!" Her shriek echoed off the bubble, hurting Ninten's heart and ears. "NESS! NESS!" She banged her hand on the blue bubble as Ness ran in one direction. The path cleared, leaving Ninten having his mouth covered in shock and Pollyanna crying. She dispelled the bubble and ran forwards "Ness!?" She cried. "W-where are you?!" She ran over to his hole and moved a rock aside. "Ness." He had made it in time.

His back was too her. "Go away. I'm bad and you shouldn't be around me."

"W-what? That's ridiculous! I don't know what this all is but-"

"Exactly. You don't. 'Cause if you did. You wouldn't be talking to me…" He hid his head into his knees. Pollyanna stepped out of the hole and looked at Ninten, who had came over. "Ninten, you need to get in here."

"W-"

She pointed at him ."You got to talk to him." Ninten crouched into his knees and crawled into the small hole. "Ness." He thought his words carefully. "I had no idea you've been upset about this.." But not carefully enough. "What?!" His voice cracked. He looked up. "You had no idea?!" New tears made their way onto Ness's face. He gestured to the hole. " This is, like, my entire existence! You want to pretend that none of this ever happened!" He slid his hands underneath his hat and held his hair"You think I'm just a big mistake!"

Ninten gasped with realization, "No,no. Ness…" He said in a almost maternal tone, something he earned from raising Pollyanna. "You aren't the mistake. You're just the...byproduct of a ...big mistake." He was earned with an angry glare.

He backtracked. " No, that's not- I... I just never thought of _this_ as _you_. None of this is your fault. You didn't build this place." Ness was floored at his little rant about his birthplace. "I-I'm sorry,Ness. I hope you can forgive me. You're the one good thing that came out of this mess." He blushed and looked at the younger with a small, but genuine, smile. " I always thought you were proud of that." He held out his hand to the smaller. He looked up at it in surprise. He took it and Pollyanna moved over. Once out. Ness straighten his hat, only for it to fall off as he wrapped his arms around Ninten's waist. He immediately returned it, tears matting his eyelashes. Hand in hand, they teleported home, Pollyanna stated that she wanted to sleep in a bed...

Leaving the place, empty and desolate once more.

* * *

 _ **I LOVE THIS EPISODE. WHY IS THIS SHOW SO AMAZING?! THANK REBECCA SUGAR. BECAUSE SHE MADE IT. I ONLY MADE THE AU.  
**_

 _ **Sorry for screaming. But yes, this is one of my favorites, because everything about SU is awesome, but this one gets me in the heart because I can relate.**_

 _ **I'll see y'all tomorrow in: Horror Club**_


	40. Horror Club

Kumatora walked outside of the Big Donut, wearing her blue coat that doubles as a dress with her boyfriend jeans on, given the cold beginning of Winter weather. She reached into her pocket and put the key in the door, threatening to lock it as she teased. "Duster!You better hurry up or you're gonna sleep with the donuts tonight!" She heard him yell, a tad flustered. "Gimme a second!" She smiled and leaned against the wall, the only real light was the parking lamp she was under. She heard steps and opened her eyes, and jumped at who she saw.

It was just Pollyanna. She wore a hoodie and was wearing her skirt with a pair of long socks above her leggings. She wore a bow in her hair that was Blue with a orange skull on it. She smiled at the startled girl. "Don't be scared, it's just me!" Kumatora groaned mentally as she copied her action, leaning against the wall. "I'm on my way over to a spooky-movie party. You wanna come?" Kumatora was a bit shocked that she was gonna go to a party, this late. "Party?...Who's throwing it?"

She hadn't opened her eyes for her friend's reaction when she said. "Mason, The French Fryman." She gagged. "That social napalm?" She shook her head, feeling a tad bad for the little girl. "Do what you want,kid. I got better things to do than wax weird with Beach City's biggest bozo-" She finished in a mocking voice. "Mason." and she also played a little song, pressing on her cheek. Duster came out, wearing a brown coat, obviously not yet used to the cold yet. "Ah, okay." He flatted out his coat and folded his arms.

He saw the small child next to Kumatora and said. "Oh,ha! Nice timing, Polly!" He pointed his thumb, in the direction that she came from. "Hey, shouldn't we head to Mason's?" Her eyes lit up, in the dark. "Yeah! Imma get so scared!" She ran over and hugged the teen, making him laugh nervously. Kumatora was shocked that Duster was going. "Night, Kuma!" He called as they walked away. Pollyanna waved. "Nighty Night!" She jumped at the chance. "Hey, wait up!" She ran after them. She paused, and remembered. She ran back to the door and locked it, before booking after them. She cut in between the two. Much to his annoyance and her confusion. "So, where's this thing at?" With that, she gasped. She pointed to the temple, right at the lighthouse. "Right up there." She whispered.

Kumatora was slightly creeped out by the scarecrows and skeletons surrounding the place. Pollyanna knocked on the door. It opened and a pair of eyes could be seen. "Pollyanna…" Mason began in a spooky voice. He was in a phantom costume complete with a mask and glove. He knelt down to the excitable girl. "Welcome to my Beach City horror club." He laughed, evilly. Kumatora's laugh added to his, "More like _comedy_ club." She continued to laugh. Mason was shocked that Kumatora was there. "Kumatora!?" He took off the mask, dropping it and breaking it. He didn't meet his eyes when he said. "Oh! What are you doing here? Um…" He held open the door, and said. "C-c-c-come in." Kumatora nudged Duster, laughing as she whispered. "I'm scared already." She was ignored as Duster said. "Mason, right?" He went over and shook his hand, in which he blush slightly. "Yeah. I'm Duster. Nice to finally officially meet you." He smiled and went inside. Kumatora put her hands in her pockets and walked inside. She paused and whipped around, "Boo!" Scaring Mason to her delight. Before she could step inside, Mason grabbed Pollyanna by the shoulders. He held one shoulder and scratched his head. "Pollyanna, you're friends with Kumatora?" She replied, perkily. "Yeah! Isn't everybody?" He seemed angry. "Oh boy." His cloak swirled as he stormed inside. "Yeah!" Pollyanna skipped inside, her skirt slightly waving.

Everyone shed their coats and Mason left his cloak kept a chair to herself as Pollyanna rested on one, legs swinging excited. Duster sat next to her, and told her to cross her legs. Mason held a movie behind his back. "Our first film tonight is a rare classic that hardly needs introduction." He held out a VHS tape box. "Evil Bear 2:Bearly Alive." Kumatora felt the need to voice out her critique. "What? I've seen that. It's boring. And that stupid fake C.G. bear! Hardly looks like it's really killing anybody."

Mason yelled. "C.G.?! Blasphemer!" He pointed at Kumatora, who seemed a bit weirded out. He walked over and said. "You saw the remake! I have the original. A true fan would accept nothing less." She put up her hand, making him flinch back. "Whoa, man. Take it down a notch." Duster set aside his plastic cup of soda and displayed his excitement. "Whoa, wait. How did you get a copy of that? Can I see the box?" Mason was happy to walk over to him and Pollyanna and show them the box, to their enjoyment. "Woah! In this cut, you actually see Evil Bear eat the hermit's leg. Ho!" Kumatora looked over, getting jealous. Duster realized that she was probably under the viewer age recommendation. "Is this gonna be a bit much for her?" She waved her hand. "I can handle it!"

* * *

..She ended up sitting behind the couch. Mason leaned over and talked to her. "Yo,Polly, are you sure you can see with the couch in your way?"

A man on the screen yelled. "You're...eating my...leg!" Causing Pollyanna to cover her head, matting her bow. Mason turned his head as the actors screamed. "Oh, did I miss the part where you can see the sound guy?"

Suddenly, the Power went out, much to everyone's disapproval. Pollyanna stood up and fixed her bow as Kumatora vented. "Hey! It was just getting good!"Duster tried to see in the darkness. "What's going on?" Kumatora tried to see the reasonable option. "Probably just a fuse." Mason grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, giving an eerie effect. "Or maybe it's a gho-o-st?" Duster chuckled. "Good one." They all stood up. Duster was handed a flashlight. "No, really. What if it's a gho-o-o-o-st?" He was serious as he wiggled his fingers. Mason opened a filing cabinet and rummaged through it. "As a skeptic of mortality, I've long suspected that this place might be haunted." He pulled out a pendulum and tore off a tag. He held it out and called. "Spirit, I beseech you!" Kumatora called him out. "Dude, cut it out. You're being super-weird." He ignored her as he stood with Pollyanna and Duster. "We wish to make contact. Please, spirit, send us a sign." He turned on the flashlight and pointed it at the pendulum.

Duster squeaked and Pollyanna awed as it began to swing on its own accord. It flew out of Mason's hand and hit Kumatora in the face, "Oh!" She brought her hand to her face. Mason smiled and spoke again. "Spirit, that was a good sign. But could you send a couple more like that just to be sure?" There was indistinct whispering. Mason's filing cabinet opened and all the files flew out and around them, making them all scream. Mason yelled over the whispering. "That's— That's ok, spirit. You can rein it in a little!" A coffee cup smashed at his and Duster's feet. Duster yelled. "How is this happening!" Pollyanna tried to stay optimistic as her hair wildly blew. "This... is amazing! A real-life haunted house!" She and Mason screamed as he pulled her away from a barrel, in hopes of hitting the melody. A coffee cup floated in the air.

Duster screamed. "Look out!" He tackled Kumatora to the ground as they cup smashed where she once stood. He stood up and helped her up. "Let's get out of here!" Mason grabbed the young girl by the hand and they all ran for the door. The door slammed shut,and Mason pulled at it. "It won't open!" They smashed through the door, and hit the wall, slumping against it, breathing hard. The door mended itself. Mason and Kumatora where the first ones to stand. Mason apologized. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea there was _this_ violent of a presence here."

Pollyanna pulled herself up and dusted the wood off her skirt. "It happens." Kumatora disagreed. "No, it doesn't! It's not a ghost!" The Mason and Kumatora stared at each other before Duster interfered. "Who cares what it is? We need to get out of here." He grabbed the young girl and pulled her to the stairs. The two teenaged boys lead the way, Duster holding the light. Mason began to speak. "You know, I deal with this kind of stuff on a regular basis, but, uh, you, uh, looked pretty cool back there." He looked at the other boy. "Yeah?" He nodded and looked back. "Yeah! You really took charge." Duster smiled as they walked down the stairs. "When stuff gets hairy, I just keep my eyes forward, you know?" Mason offered. "Once the Women are safe,I'm gonna come back to investigate. If you wanted to help…" They both laughed.

Kumatora tried to step past the small girl, jealousy on her face. Pollyanna noticed. "Is something wrong?" She covered her mouth ."Oh, shh!" They heard two children laugh, a young boy and a young girl. Duster asked. "What is that?" quietly. Kumatora ran down the stairs to the door, knocking Pollyanna down. "Oh, it's nothing! We're all just hearing things and seeing things and feeling things that aren't real."  
The door opened in her face, sending her back. The scarecrows began to walk in, but Mason and Duster ran over and pushed against the door. A few bats flew in as they strained to keep them back. They all screamed as one got in and ran at Kumatora. She dodged them as it slammed into the wall. They chased Kumatora, and Pollyanna chased them. She yelped when they caught her by the shirt. With a grunt, Pollyanna grabbed it and threw it to the door, along with the bats. The guys closed the door, hearts still pounding. "Have you _ever_ seen a haunting this bad?!" Duster nearly screamed. Kumatora dusted off her hair as Pollyanna checked her for any injuries.

"This is no run-of-the-mill haunting! It's a poltergeist." He received looks of fear and confusion. "A "ghost" only haunts a house. A poltergeist haunts a person!" He spoke, knowingly. "They're usually attracted to the terrifying inner world of the emotionally disturbed." He pointed the light at Kumatora, in which her blue gray eyes narrowed.

She sweated nervously, before walking forwards angry. "You think stuff is coming after me?! How can you listen to this...weird guy?!" She stamped her foot down, in defense. "He practically lives in a haunted house. Don't you think maybe _he_ had something to do with it?" She got in his face and flicked his hair. Pollyanna put on her best scolding face and put her hands on her hips. " _I_ think you need to stop being such a _beaver_ to Mason!" Mason smiled that she was defending him as Kumatora blushed and groaned in frustration.

She looked at Duster. "Duster! You're not an idiot!" They both said simultaneously as she ran to Duster. "Hey!" She grabbed his shoulders and said. "Do _you_ believe all this?" He said, loudly so they could hear. "I.." She spoke again before he could answer. "All this stuff— They've gotta be doing it somehow. We've gotta ditch these guys. Come on." He backed up and crossed his arms, making Kumatora feel even more trapped.

"I'm not ditching anybody." Kumatora closed her eyes and screamed. "But what about me, huh?! Duster! C'mon, you always—" The boards underneath Duster turned red and pulled apart from underneath him. She opened her eyes to him screaming. "AAH!" He was swallowed, all that was left was his flashlight. Mason and Kumatora fell to the ground at where he disappeared and Pollyanna held her hair like a blanket, trying not to cry. "The spirit took him!" Mason yelled at her. "You're gonna drag us all down with you! Don't you even care?!"

He pressed his ear to the floor and they all heard. "K-kumatora…" It was Duster, from faraway. A hatch opened and thus revealed a way to the basement. "The Basement!" They all ran down, a faint red glow pressed warmly against their faces. "I don't see him anywhere!" Kumatora screamed into the darkness. Mason yelled. "Spirit, Show yourself!" A indescribable sensation passed over Pollyanna. She walked in between the two guys and put her hand on the wall of the light house. Her heart pounded as she felt the spirit, (It's what she thought it was.) "It's close." She breathed, Mason was weary as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I can feel it. It's h-hurting and... Ob-Obsessed." She tried to put it in words. Mason helped her straighten as they flashed the light around.

On the wall, was pulsating wood-like, yet heart-like, structure with the words..Kumatora carved in it. Mason became serious and angry. "It should've been **you.** " Pollyanna gently put her hand on his gut and kept him back as he yelled at Kumatora, who flinched back. "It took him, but it should have been you, Kumatora!" Pollyanna tried to calm. "Whoa, whoa, hold on, Mason." The spirit whispered. "Kumatora...Kumatora.." It pulsated further and opened a mouth from the wall. Mason grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled her towards the mouth. "Hey! Let me go!" Pollyanna got in front of them. "Wait! Stop! What are you doing?" He rose the girl above his head, making both of the girls scream. Tears welled in his eyes. "Spirit, I deliver the package of darkness! Return to us the innocent Duster!" The Mouth opened wider, echoing. "Kumatora….!"

Kumatora panicked. "C-come on, man. We used to be friends." He screamed. "And you threw me away!" He threw her into the mouth. "KUMATORA!" Pollyanna shrieked as she ran to save her. Mason reached out for her. "No! Pollyanna, she isn't worth it!" She leapt into the mouth and helped her as she screamed. "Why does everything bad happen to me?" The mouth was being held open by a mere pipe, in which it broke, sending steam into the girl's faces. They were pushed back so they're necks were between the teeth, It began to close, in hopes of killing them. They screamed but something jammed it.

Pollyanna summoned her bubble and grunted as she forced it to become bigger. With a scream, there was a poof. They were sent backwards and they bubble popped. Pollyanna pulled herself up with a groan. A head popped out of the busted wall, along with a mustard yellow core. It was Duster. He gasped and coughed as they screamed. "Duster!" Pollyanna ran up and grabbed the core. "It's a core!" A bright yellow light glew as they backed up. She helped Duster over and they saw a hologram.

A young boy, with a yellow tint walked in with a box. He was stout and chubby, wearing what would become Clement's glasses. He put the box down, squeaking excitedly. "This is the perfect clubhouse for the Beach City Explorer Club!" A young girl, with seemingly black hair walked over and said. "Secret clubhouse, right Apple Kid?" She zipped her lips and moved them back and forth, as if messing with the zipper. Mason laughed, and the present day Mason was serious.  
Pollyanna laughed along with him and Kumatora groaned as she sat on the ground. The flashback continued. "Kumatora, You...are a riot." Young Mason looked at his camera as he heard scrapping. She finished the "A" in her name as he yelled. "Hey!" She smiled. "Just carving our names in the wall. Pretty metal, right?" She stuck the screwdriver in the wall, to do Mason's name when it rumbled. The board flew open, getting Kumatora in the teeth. Mason took a split second photo and looked at it. "Holy smokes! The clubhouse is possessed!" He squeaked. Kumatora wiped her mouth, a small trail running down her cheek, saliva or blood they couldn't tell. Young Mason put the picture in her hands. "Kuma!When you turn on the TV tomorrow, this is what's gonna be on every station!" It wasn't a flattering photo. Her teeth stuck out and her eyes were bulging.  
She sweated nervously and stuttered. "B-b-but- But you said this was secret!" He was too starstruck. "Our first paranormal discovery! We're gonna take on the world together!" She stood up. "Um... Let me just— Uh, I'll just, uh…" She began to tear up the photo, shocking the young Mason. "No! What are you doing?! No, no, no, no, no!" She explained. "I'm _just_ tearing myself out." He screamed at her. "Stop!" He reached for the remains of the photograph. "Let me... see!" He yanked her arm down and gasped at the picture, which was ruined. He grabbed it. "What'd you do? Oh!" He held it to his face as Kumatora tried to say. "Oh, come on. Apple, you know I can't let people see me like that." He screamed at her. "What!? What's the matter with you!?" He shoved her, despite being taught never to hit a girl."Don't you know how important this was?!" She shoved back and they engaged in a mini-fight, which ended when she stomped on his foot. "Awo!" He held it as she ran off. "Why do you care so much about what other people think?!" She turned around, looking upset with tears in her eyes. She said it through her teeth. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what other people say about you!"

The present Mason lightened his eyes, calming down while present Kumatora looked nearly as upset as she did then.

Young Mason crossed his arms as she ran off, disappearing. He asked. "Kumatora?" Before disappearing himself.

It disappeared, and the sensation passed over Pollyanna again. "Aah!" She took a breath and spoke to the core, gently. "Okay, shh. I've got you. When you were stuck in the wall, was the house like your body? You must have felt like you were under attack back when Kumatora carved her name in you." Mason leaned in and asked. "Can I see that?" She leaned away. "We should let them rest." She bubbled it and sent it back to the temple. Duster folded his hands and said. "So, all that lashing out was just from feeling hurt and trapped for so long…" Kumatora faced them for a moment. "I didn't mean to rip it up, okay? You can stop talking about me now." She put one hand on her head and the other in her pocket. Duster soon caught Mason's attention. "Oh! Duster, are you okay?" He looked at the two concerned looks and said. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Kumatora turned around. "Oh yeah!" She chuckled. "We were both worried about— I mean, I ran down here faster." She pointed to herself. Duster smiled at her. He finally said. "Can we get out of here?" Pollyanna spoke. "Duster,you can come with me. I think these two have a lot to talk about." They both walked away, with Duster saying. "I bet."

Mason started. "I..wasn't trying to make you look bad." She blushed and ran to the stairs. "Ahhh, whatever. It didn't matter. I don't care!" He called. "Hey..Kuma." He inched his fingers. "Take it down a notch." She blushed harder and went. "Aah!"

* * *

 ** _Yay! Who needs Christmas in July when you have Halloween in August?  
_**

 ** _Not much to say...'cept School doesn't end 'cause of a weekend...aw.._**

 ** _Nonetheless! I will see you guys tommorrow in: Winter Forecast._**


	41. Winter Forecast

It was a chilly day, in Beach City. Together by a crackling fire, Tony and Pollyanna sat. Tony was in his winter clothes, a large blue coat with brown boots. Pollyanna wore a sweater with music notes on it and green boots to match. She put a marshmallow on a stick and placed it near the fire. She held it close but not in, commenting. "Mmm. You're roasting good!" She pulled it back and said. "..And.." She blew on it and ate it. Tony smiled. "Good job not setting it on fire this time!" She smiled. "Mm-hmm!" She swallowed and poked one of the little treats, wondering out loud. "What is it about marshmallows that make them so... Good?" Tony smiled and picked one up. "It's probably the animal by-products." She knew of only one, and it dampered on her affection towards marshmallows. "You mean..Poo?" He chuckled and held it towards his face. "No. Stuff like hooves, bone marrow, collagen…" He stuffed it into his mouth and muffled. "... And lots of sugar and corn syrup!" Pollyanna laughed and yelled. "Corn Sugar!" Tony yelled. "Sugar Syrup!" He grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth. "Bone Marrow!" He muffled, making Pollyanna laugh even harder. T

ony's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. Muffled, he spoke. "Hello?" On the other end, Tony's mother spoke. "Have you been watching World Weather News?" He spoke again. "Uh...no.." He swallowed the marshmallows and spoke, clearly. "Polly's still grounded from watching T.V." His mother remembered Weiland and the Dinner. "I see. Well, there's a snowstorm on its way to Beach City, and I don't want you getting snowed in. You need to get a ride home this instant." Pollyanna roasted and ate another marshmallow as she whispered. "Otherwise your father is gonna try to pick you up." He understood. "Oh no. Don't send Dad. I'll be home soon." He shut the phone and sighed, disappointed. "Looks like I gotta get going." Pollyanna was disappointed as well. "Aw, no!" He explained, lest she get upset. "There's a snowstorm coming through, and my parents don't want me getting stuck here." She swallowed her treat and sighed. "Aw, man that stinks!" He sighed, and smiled. "Wouldn't it be fun if we got snowed in together?" She agreed, gasping. "We could stay up all night and watch the snow fall!" They smiled at each other.

Cyrus walked through the house and waved to the two. "Hello, you two" Pollyanna waved. "Hi, Cyrus!"

"Hello, Mr-..Cyrus." He worked on dimming his formalities. Ness and Ninten followed as he leaned on the counter. Ness climbed onto the bar stool as Ninten asked. "Are you two having a nice time?" She stood up and said. "Yeah..but Tony had to go soon." He walked to her side as she explained. "There's a snow storm a-comin;." Tony put up his hands, in a shrugging manner. "Maybe the storm will miss us. Sometimes the forecast is completely wrong."

Cyrus put a hand to his visor. "Nope. It's definitely going to snow." Ness spoke in. "That's the 411, yo!" He smiled at the smaller. "Trust." She gasped and whispered to Tony. "Cyrus has future vision." He smiled down at the kids. "You kids better get yourselves to Greg's." Pollyanna spoke suddenly. "Wait- We can't go yet. I've got to show you this Tube-Tube video really quick." She turned to Tony. Cyrus spoke. "Pollyanna."

"It's only, like, one minute long."

He walked over and got on his knees, holding her shoulders. "I know you don't want to go, but you have to make the right choice." All the tension dropped as he kissed her on the forehead. She laughed and blushed. She put a hand to her forehead. "That tickles!"

* * *

At It's a Wash, Pollyanna awed at the snow, reaching out one of her pink gloves to grab some flakes. "Aah!" She screamed as some hit her in the face. Tony, being the assaulter, laughed. "Gotcha, Polly!" She wiped off her face, laughing. Greg smiled at them. He wore his usual torn jeans and a cherry sweatshirt. "Come on, kids. We got to go if we're gonna beat the storm." He pulled out the keys and twirled them. "'ll start the van. Car-a-bin-er,Car-a-bin-er!" He slightly whined. "Aw, do we got to go?" Greg stopped spinning his keys and put his hands on his hips, like Cyrus does. "Yes. The Maheswarans think I'm a responsible parent, and I've _got_ to maintain that image." Tony looked down and said. "Guess this is it."

Pollyanna began. "Well, Dad-" She grabbed Tony with one arm, making him drop the snow he was holding as she smooched the one she was holding in his face, causing him to giggle. "-if you want to look responsible, you should probably change out of that sweatsuit." He looked at the cherry shirt. "But it's cherries. Everybody likes cherries. I'm a cherry man!" He paused, seeing her point. "Okay, I see your point. Just give me a second to change." He walked to his van and started to look through it. Tony whispered to Pollyanna. "Polly, are you procrastinating?" She smiled, stars in her eyes as she whispered back. "Nah. I'm just killing time."

Greg found what he was looking for. The same green turtle neck he wore last time. "Aha!" He held it to the children. "You can practically smell the responsibility!"

Pollyanna noted. "Isn't that the turtleneck you wore the first time you met them? They're gonna think you only have one fancy shirt."

Greg half agreed with her. "I _do_ only have one fancy shirt." They all looked at the pile of clothing in the van. "Don't worry, Dad. We'll help you find the perfect, most responsible outfit." They winked at each other as he said. "I don't know. I haven't worn any of this stuff in years."

That did it. They played in the snow, having a snowball fight. Each time Greg came out they would stop playing, tell him no to his selection and send him back in.

They began to build a snowman as Greg came out in a too small tux-like shirt, A wrestling outfit, a shirt that resembles Pollyanna's (to which they put on the snowman, a purple vest (which also went to the snowman) and finally came out in a disco outfit.

"Okay, how about this one?" She grabbed his hand. "I can't lie. That is the best outfit I've ever seen." He threw his hands up. "Okay, great, let's go!"

* * *

They pulled out and got on the road. Pollyanna sat in the front and Tony sat in the back, leaning into the front. The windshield was quickly covered in snow. "Holy Moly!" Greg turned up the heater and made the windshield wipers go faster. "It's really coming down!" The van ran over some ice, causing them to spin out of control. They all screamed and Tony held onto Pollyanna's seat, her grabbing his arm. They soon crashed in a mound of snow. They all calmed down and Tony asked. "W-what are we gonna do?" Greg answered. "Uhh... I guess we'll have to walk." They both screamed. "What!?" Greg rose one finger and stated. "A responsible parent doesn't let two kids strand themselves in a van in the middle of nowhere."

Greg's and Pollyanna's hair flew in the wind as they all trekked through the snow. Greg yelled over the wind. "A responsible parent escorts those kids through wind, sleet, and snow to avoid making the other parent angry!"

They ran to Tony's apartment and knocked loudly and quickly. Tony's parents opened the door and looked at the two kids and Adult. They were all shivering, Pollyanna smiled but her mouth wouldn't shut if she tried. Tony stuttered. "H-hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Pollyanna hugged her arms. "H-hello, Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran." Greg said. "Sorry, we're late…" Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran stared blankly as they walked sniffled, and said. "Mom, Dad…" He chuckled, nervously. "...You remember Mr. Universe and Pol-" His mother screamed, grabbing her hair. "Do you have **any** idea what time it is?!" His father took in the children's shivering stated. "Why are the children blue?!" His mother began again. "What are you do—"

Tony suddenly gasped and reared back. "Ah..ah..ahchoo!" He sneezed. His mother yelled after a second. "He's sick! You're going straight to bed, young man." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Pollyanna, muttering. "That's the last time I let you out during flu season." Mr. Maheswaran crossed his arms and said. "I think you know where the door is. Since you're... standing in it." Greg rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Uhh, I kind of crashed my ride." Mr. Maheswaran yelled. "Are you serious!?" He answered, timidly. "Yes." He groaned and began to walk away. "I'll go set up the pull-out couch." Greg reached his hand out. "Uhh..okay.." He grabbed his hair and said. "So much more being responsible."

Pollyanna's focus suddenly shifted to the pattern on the back of Greg's outfit. "Maybe I should have worn the floral print." Slowly, the pattern became swirls and a buzzing noise, like tires, filled Pollyanna's ears. She held her head and everything around her disappeared.

* * *

She felt a dashboard and heard screaming. They crashed into a mound of snow and Greg immediately asked. "Are you kids okay?" Tony answered. "Yeah." Pollyanna opened her eyes and looked around...they were in the van, before they started walking. "W-wait. What— W-what happened?" Greg said, and looked at her head for any injuries. "We wiped out." She put her hand to her forehead and said. "No, I mean, why are we in the van?" Greg squinted through the windshield. "You're right. We gotta get out there and start walking if we wanna get Tony home." She remembered what she saw, and stopped it. "Dad! No! We should stay put. It'll be way safer this way." Tony agreed. "My parents _are_ all about safety." He smiled and agreed. "You can't argue with safety." She smiled and stated. "It'll be like camping!" Greg adjusted the heater as Tony added. "But in cozy bucket seats!"

The van became nearly entirely submerged in snow.

Greg cracked an egg over a waffle iron, feeding the children first. Tony held his and thanked. "Thank you for Dinner, ." He stated before taking a bite. "itadakimasu" Pollyanna noticed Greg's guitar and grabbed it. She strummed on it and stopped, asking Tony. "Any Requests?" He thought before haltingly saying. "Hmm. Let's hear a song about... A snack monster! That loves... Animal by-products!" He stuffed the entire egg-waffle into his mouth going. "Om-nom-nom!" making Pollyanna laugh.

His cellphone rang and he swallowed his food. He answered it and said. "Hello?" It was his father. "Tony, are you still at Pollyanna Universe's house? I'm on my way." He screamed into the phone, starling the two Universe's. "Dad, no! You know how bad you are at driving in the snow! It's way too rough out here!" Greg stood up and got into the front seat, as Tony's Father said. "I'm almost at Beach City, so start putting on your shoes." They used the windshield wipers and cleared their sight. "I see some headlight! Is that him?"Don't worry. I got it this time. Oh, Wait…"

Tony yelled into the phone as his car swerved towards them. "Dad, stop the car! You're right in front of us!" Greg pressed down on the horn. "I-I got it! I got it! I—" It was mere feet from the van, and began to go straight for them. "Aah! I- I don't got it! I don't have _anything_!" Pollyanna saw the same flashing pattern.

* * *

She was standing when something hit her in the side of the head. She jolted and shouted in panic. "Aaah!" and turned to him. Tony put his arm down and said. "Whoa, sorry, Polly. Are you okay?" She put a hand to her head, panicking. "Tony,what's going on?! Everything keeps repeating!"

Greg walked over to them. ""Come on, kids. We got to go if we're gonna beat the storm." He pulled out the keys and twirled them. "'ll start the van. Car-a-bin-er,Car-a-bin-er!" He sang. Pollyanna realized and grabbed his keys. "Hey, what the-" She threw them into a mound of snow."My keys! I'm not gonna find those till spring!" She grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him away. "Come on, Tony!" They ran off, ignoring Greg yelling. "Hey!" She explained while pulling Tony. "Let's go back to my place."  
Tony tried to stop. "But my parents-" She stopped and grabbed his forearms, and plead. "No, Tony! You have to listen to me! If we leave Beach City, bad things are gonna happen! I've seen it! Bad things! _Several_ bad things!" She stared at him, intently. After a moment, he nodded. "Um... okay. Let me just call my mom and tell her."

During their run to the temple, Tony called his mother. "Mom, this is Tony." He took a breath, working up his courage as he said. "I'm staying at Pollyanna's tonight!"

His mother refused. "Oh, no, you're not, young man!" He talked over her. "But- Mom!"

She spoke. "You're coming home right now!" Pollyanna took the phone and yelled into it.  
"Dr. Maheswaran, you can't let your husband leave the house! He can't drive in the snow!" He was heard in the background. "What? Y-yes i can!" She screamed. "Please, trust me!" Before they could do any more, she threw the phone into a bank of snow and grabbed Tony, still running.

They ran into her house, and saw the Melodies in a triangle on the Warp Pad, a primed Shooting Star floating in the middle. "Hold it steady. We have to send this to the Galaxy Warp without warping ourselves." Cyrus stated. Ninten fretted. "This is too risky." Ness butted in. "No, it's not. Get over it." He tried to talk the idea down. "If the shooting star goes off mid-warp, it could explode forever in warp space. And even if we _do_ manage to destroy the entire Galaxy Warp, they could still find another way to get here." Pollyanna was finally noticed as she asked. "Uh..whatcha guys doin'?" Ninten screamed, losing focus. "Pollyanna!?" The star fell and Cyrus screamed. "Ninten! No!" They all screamed as it exploded. Pollyanna saw the pattern again.

* * *

She looked up and saw Cyrus, pull back. He had just kissed her forehead. "Uhhh…." She brought a hand to her forehead. "Cyrus, what happened?" He smiled, understanding and answered. "I passed my ability to you for just a moment." She gasped. "You mean... I had future visions?" He kept smiling and asked. "Tell me what you saw." She thought and said. "I saw... some good things, but mostly _bad_ things." He stood up and patted her head. "And now you can make the right choice." She nodded and turned to Tony."Tony, we have to go right this instant." She grabbed his hand and they ran.

They ran towards her dad, who was wearing the cherry shirt. "Would you look at this? An entire inch of snow." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the van. "Dad, there's no time! We got to go _now_!"

They pulled out and began to drive.

They made it to the Maheswaran residence on time, and with no hazards or problems. Tony's parent's opened the door as they ran over. "Tony!" He and his mother embraced. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe." His father looked at Greg. "Nice sweatshirt, Greg." He smiled. "Oh, thanks!" Greg put a hand on Pollyanna's shoulder and they looked at each other, proud.

She looked back at Tony. "Well, we better get going." Tony walked up to her. "Bye, Tony. Sorry we can't stay and watch the snow." Tony muttered. "Yeah.." As they walked back to the van, Mr. Maheswaran called. "It's starting to get pretty bad out there. I don't know if you Universes should be driving in this weather." Mrs. Maheswaran offered. "Why don't you both stay here tonight?" They both turned around and said. "Really!?" Tony turned around and said. "Wow, Mom. That's... Really cool." She put up her hand, explaining with a slight laugh. "It's... Just safer that way. We Maheswarans are all about safety." His father smiled and said before walking inside. "I'll make up the couch." Greg was already sold. "A couch?! Ooh là là! Château Maheswaran!"

At night, Pollyanna and Greg slept on the two small couches. Pollyanna stirred, hearing the pat of bare feet. She opened her eyes and saw Tony, his hair messy and in his pajamas. A simple blue two piece,opposed to her one piece. He smiled as she sat up, a little. He looked at Greg and saw he was fast asleep. Tony walked over and sat on the floor, looking to the window. Pollyanna looked at him for a second before the snow, as it fell gracefully to the cold ground.

* * *

 _ **Why is this episode so cute? IDK. It just is!...Sorry this is later than usual,...I got a bit distracted with my cats and dinner.  
**_

 _ **I'll see you guys tommorrow with:Maximum Capacity.**_


	42. Maximum Capacity

It was a nice winters day as Pollyanna and Greg carried a cardboard cut out of Greg in a swimsuit advertising waxing. Greg wore his green sweatshirt and Pollyanna wore her green sweatshirt with music notes and a pair blue jeans. "And I really like the ones that shoot up kind of spirally with the long tails." She prattled about Fireworks. Greg saw the front slip, in which she was standing. "Polly,I'm slipping. Hold that end up a little more." She did as told saying. "Oh, Sorry." He smiled at her as they started to walk again. "That's okay. I'm not sure the "Summer Wax Special" sign was that effective anyway. But I can't bring myself to throw myself out. Might as well store it for the rest of the winter." Pollyanna smiled and asked. "So, which firework is your favorite, Dad?" He thought and then shrugged. "Oh. Uh, I don't know. I just like watching them together with you." She blushed, happily. "Yeah! Me too!" They saw Greg's U-Store as she said. "I can't wait for New Year's Eve tomorrow. It feels like I've waited a whole year!" He smiled, saying so not to burst her mood. "Heh, Well you feel that way for a reason." Standing up the standee.

He opened the storage unit and saw that it was brimming with junk. Greg held out the hose, wondering where to put it. He settled on the neck of a flamingo lawn ornament. The junk began to fall over, startling the two as Greg jumped backwards. Greg and Pollyanna looked at all the junk. "I haven't really cleared this place out since your mom—" He coughed and rubbed the back of his head. He brightened. "Maybe this is good timing! A new year coming up... I should just get rid of all this stuff."

She grabbed a argyle type sweater and a black leather jacket. "I could take these off your hands!" He chuckled at his daughter. "That's a start, but I'll need a little more help than that and-" He motioned to the standee.  
" _this_ guy's not gonna do it." He scratched his head. "Who would organize a mess this big though?" She knew immediately. "Ah! I know just the Melody!" She ran off with the clothing.

* * *

She came back, with Ness by her side. "Here's Ness!" He tilted his hat. "Surprise." Greg went awkwardly. "Oh." As a mop fell over. Pollyanna tilted her head. "Something wrong?" He shook his head, pushing up a pile that was about to fall. "Nothing, I just thought you meant Ninten." She stated. "What?! I'm not letting Ninten see this!" She pointed her thumb at Ness, and said. "Ness's room is full of junk. He knows how to handle a mess." He gave a peace sign. He walked forwards as Greg said. "I don't know about this…" He stopped and looked at the man, saying. "Hey, man, it's cool. I've seen your _junk_ before." He looked away, hoping she didn't hear.

Ness surveyed the mess. "What you need here..is a _system._ " He made a box with one hand and did it again, in the opposite direction. "Something to separate the trash from the garbage."

Pollyanna grabbed three boxes and wrote on them. "How about this?" They looked at the child as she spoke. "I made organizational boxes. This way we can sort everything into easy categories" She pointed at the respective box. "Keep, Sell, Burn!What do you guys think?" Greg chuckled, nervously half agreeing. "I don't know if we should _burn_ anything." Ness was all for a bonfire. He lightly punched Greg on the arm, he only was up to about his upper waist. "Ah, come on, Greg! What are you afraid of?" He spoke, uncertainly. "Fire?" He walked away, grabbing a boot. "Keep." A broken tennis racket. "Keep." And a faded Checkerboard. "Keep." He was about to put it in the box when Greg stopped him. "Woah! Hold on. Aren't we supposed to be throwing stuff away?" He put them in. "Are you crazy?!" He stated, looking at the taller. "You've got some seriously good junk in here, man, like…"

Pollyanna rummaged through a box and screamed. "Books!" She smiled as she rifled around. Greg walked over. "Heh. So books are cool again?" She smiled up at him. "Yeah, ever since you guys grounded me from TV for a thousand years." He rose an eyebrow, and muttered. "We did what now?" She looked back at the box. "Can I have these?" Greg got down, next to her, looking for any young adult and adult genres. "Uh, hold on. Let me see some of those first." He looked and nearly all of them were kid friendly. "Yeah, you'd like these." He saw a book called "Passions of Xanxoer" and grabbed it. "Maybe we'll save this one for when you're a little older." He chuckled, and awkwardly tucked it away. She shut the box and carried it outside.

Greg saw that everything Ness picked up was in the keep box, and it for sure couldn't close. He threw a singing fish placard into the box, laughing. "Ha! You _bought_ this!?" He saw a dumbbell in the arms of a totem pole. He grabbed it and said. "Uh... I guess I don't need these old dumbbells." He replaced it with the book and dropped it into the sell box. Ness caught it. He laughed. "Ah, come on. Don't you want to get-" He took off his hat and threw it on the totem pole, transforming into his wrestler persona. "-Yolked!?" He tackled Pollyanna, and they _gently_ play fought. He sighed and walked forwards. "Come on, Ness. Knock it off." He noticed some broken glass on the floor. He knelt down and picked up a busted frame. The photo was of him and Maria. He grabbed some of the glass. "Oh no...How'd this happen?" Ness and Pollyanna walked over to inspect it. "A photo of you and Mom." She said. Ness blushed and walked further into the unit. "Ah, it's- it's okay. It's just the frame." Greg put the photo down, somberly.

"Hey!" Ness called, getting their attention. He picked up some tapes. "I found something that _definitely_ doesn't belong with all this junk!" They came over. "Is it the deed to my Uncle's mansion?" He put the stack down and spread them. "Even butler." He quipped. Greg read the tapes and awed. "Is that... "Li'l Butler"?" He teared up, in nostalgia. "Oh, where have you been all these years?!" He held them to his chest and laughed. Ness sang. "Lil' Butler that's you~" Pollyanna leaned to Ness and whispered. "Ness,, what's "Li'l Butler"?" Greg heard and leaned in, intently, at her. "Oh man, Polly!" He explained. "Polly,we used to watch these all the time when you were little. You _gotta_ see this!"  
He ran towards a T.V., picked it up and put it on a large stack of newspapers, wood, etc. He plugged it up and she interrupted before he could put the tape in. "Hey! I-I'm still grounded, you know!" She turned around, as Ness said. "Come on. Just one, for old times sake." He sat down, next to a flipped sofa. Greg slid it in. "Okay, but just one." The T.V sprang to life, and caught the girl's attention, partly.

A gloved hand knocked on a door and a family, containing a blonde man, a redheaded lady, and a ginger teen with braces opened up.

" _An orphaned boy with sass and pep got dropped off on our mansion step."_ The baby jumped into the man's arms and kissed him on the cheek. " _Li'l Butler, Lil' Butler~"_

They showed the woman washing him up and pulled the blanket away, as he poured a cup of tea in a suit.

" _We washed his face of dirt and leaves, and now he works here as our jeeves. Li'l Butler. Li'l Butler. "_

They showed him holding a plate that had a phone on it for the teenager, Driving the mother as she laughed with him, and him cooking with the dog.

" _Oh, littlest butler. Oh, you're the butler who butlers our hearts."_

They showed him dusting the shelves and mopping the floor.

" _. So mop the floor and dust the shelves and teach us lessons 'bout ourselves. Li'l Butler. Li'l Butler that's you "_

A door opened and the actor playing Lil' Butler stated. "You people have too much money!" He winked.

Pollyanna's eyes widened with interest, but she remembered that she was still grounded. "Ah, no! Grounded!" She turned around, shielding her eyes. "Sh-sh-shouldn't we finish cleaning the storage unit?!" Ness laughed, in nostalgia. "Oh, man! Is this the Pilot? They didn't even have the dog yet." Greg laughed, agreeing. "Oh, yeah! They just had a cat named "Money!" They laughed. Greg noticed Pollyanna appear over the couch that they were leaning on. "Polly,it's getting pretty late. Why don't we just call it a day? We can pick this up again tomorrow." She looked uncertain. "Uh..okay.." She ran to the end of the unit, and paused to yell. "See you then, Dad!"

The man on the T.V said. "Did any of you order a baby?"

* * *

In the morning, Pollyanna ran up the Beach City Fries and talked to Clement, pointing to a sign. "Hey. I'll take two breakfast-only breakfast specials, please." He smiled and pushed his glasses up to his nose. "Sure!" He turned his head and yelled. "Mason!Can I get a double order of hash browns?"

The two engaged in friendly small talk. "Yeah. My dad and I got a big day cleaning the storage unit. Got to start the year off right, you know?" She chuckled. Clement's eyes widened, subtly. ": Wow! That's really practical of you, Polly! My dad and I are restocking all the condiments. I get to clean the bottles. We're supposed to wash them twice, but I always wash them three times. Odd numbers just feel cleaner." She stared blankly for a moment, before changing subjects. "Hey, are you going to the New Year's fireworks tonight?" He perked up and said. "Heck yeah!" He motioned and imitated Mayor Daalaam's voice. "It's supposed to be "pretty darn spectacular"! " There was a flier with his face on it, with fireworks in the background. "Mayor Daalaam's been setting up all morning. There are gonna be blue ones!" He turned and grabbed her order. "I love the blue ones." She bounced on her flats. "It's gonna be so awesome." She ran to the unit.

She saw it was still open, they usually close it when they left…

"You guys? Dad?" She heard laughter and applause from the T.V. She could see Greg and Ness as a girl said, clearly embarrassed. "I'll look like a fool if I show up to school on just one pony!" The two guys spoke at the same time. "You people have too much money!" They laughed. Ness snickered. "What a surprise. Li'l Butler does it again." Greg put a hand to his chest. "You can always count on little B." Ness chuckled."Yeah.." He said, longingly. "Everything's always right with him. One more?" Greg nodded. "Do it!" Pollyanna ran over with her eyes covered. "Hey!"

Greg looked at her. "Oh, Polly!...What are you doing over so late?" She peeked at her dad. "It's..morning…" He looked at Ness. "Oh, wow. I guess we lost track of the time." Pollyanna was shocked. "You never stopped watching "Li'l Butler"?!" She recovered her eyes, in a facepalm. "Ugh."

Ness put his arms behind his head. "When you get to season 3, it _really_ starts getting good. That's when the uptight neighbors, the Richingtons, move next-door. Ha! They're a riot!" He laughed. A man on the television said. "Well, I never!" Lil' Butler comebacked. "Well, I always!" They both laughed. Pollyanna looked at their breakfast and asked. "Well, you want to get started?" Greg looked up and said. "Oh, yeah." He began to stand, but Ness stopped him. "Ooh, this part is so good."

A horse neighs and they both laughed, heartedly. Pollyanna set the bag down. "I guess that storage unit can wait…" Greg agreed, not looking at her. "Yeah, buddy. That sounds like a good idea." Ness saw the bag. "Alright! Snacks!" He grabbed them and shared with Greg. Pollyanna tried. "Wanna meet at the fireworks?" She was still semi-ignored as he said. "Sure." She began to leave. "Okay...bye…"

* * *

Ninten pulled the sweater over his outfit and Cyrus slid on the jacket. Pollyanna had on a scarf. The sweater swallowed Ninten's hands and outfit as he asked. "Like this?" Cyrus looked pretty good. "Yeah! You guys are killing it!" They sat down on the picnic blanket they had put down, the new year looming.

She reached into a box she had gave Cyrus two frying pans and Ninten a casserole dish with a wooden spoon. "And here are some pots and pans. We got to make lots of noise." She grabbed her own. "Dad and I do this every year. I brought some for Ness too."

She looked around at all the ready families. "They should be here any minute." Ninten murmured, audibly as Pollyanna sat next to him. "Why would he come here with Greg?" He gasped. "Are they hanging out again?" Pollyanna tilted her head. "What do you mean again?"

Cyrus crossed his arms, looking annoyed with the possibility. "They'd better not be watching that dumb show." She asked. "Lil' Butler?" Cyrus scoffed as Ninten was pretty happy/shocked. "Un-be-lievable! They really _are_! They used to disappear for _days_ , watching those obnoxious tapes over and over and over. Until…" He rotated his hands and put them down. "Until what?" Her blue eyes were curious, as always. "I don't know. One day, they just... stopped."

That ended the countdown, as the fireworks began. Everyone cheered and called out Happy New Year! but..Pollyanna didn't really feel like yelling happily. She gripped her pan as she blushed, feeling like crying. Ninten lightly hit the dish. "Happy new year, Polly!" He blushed. "How's my volume?" Cyrus stood. "It's low." He brought his pans together, creating a loud clang, startling everyone.

* * *

Pollyanna left right after, and ran point blank to the unit. She walked in and heard the tape pull.

Greg sat up, listening. "What's that?" He realized. "I'm missing the fireworks!" She heard him yell and hid in the shadows. "It's past midnight!" He stood up. "How did I get so sucked into this show again? It's like everything else just disappears!" He groaned and left to look for his family, which was Pollyanna. Ness shot up and grabbed his wrist. "Woah, Woah. Don't go! We're having a really good time!" He grabbed a tape. "Look, Look!" He put it in. "I have the two part Hawaii special." He tried to worm his way out. "But Pollyanna wanted me to be there at New Year's." He waved, nonchalantly. "She'll be fine. She's Pollyanna. She's tough."

He stated. "I wanted to be there!" He began to try to walk away again. Ness held out his arms, stopping him. "Here, here, It would've been like this." He threw his hat aside and turned into Pollyanna, eyes starry. "Whoa, Fireworks!" He exaggerated her laugh. He then said. "Hey, Dad, come on! Now let's watch some Li'l Butler!"

Greg wasn't having it. "Ness, You know how I feel about shapeshifting." He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, blushing dejectedly. "Geeze, sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up." He formed into Greg and pressed against him, twirling his hair. "Oh, that's right— I forgot. You're _soooo_ sensitive." He walked back as Greg took a step back, hands up.

"I know you like making me uncomfortable, but it's not funny. I can't stay here and humor you. I have to be there for my daughter." He put his foot down. Ness reared back and changed back. He pointed his thumb at himself. "Well, what about _me_ , huh? I had someone who was always there for me until she started hanging out with _YOU_!" He yelled pointing at him with an angry look. Greg caught on. "Don't do this, Ness. Seriously." He flinched. Ness continued. "I bet you'd stay for _her_." He sneered. "You wouldn't." He chuckled. "What? Do _**this?!"**_ _i_ He shapeshifted into a form, akin to Maria. Long black curls flowed past his waist and he wore a maroon dress. Greg spun around, trying not to look at him. "Hey, Greg." Ness chuckled. "Greg, turn around."Pollyanna was three seconds away from intervening. He sounded pained as he screwed his eyes shut. "I know you're doing it! I want to be friends again. I really do. But I can't let you do this to me again!"

With a rush, she ran onto the couch and held out her arms. " **STOP!** " Ness turned to her, his complexion nearly identical to her mother. She nearly sobbed as she closed her eyes, in sync with the T.V buzzing to static. Greg and Ness looked at Pollyanna, both shocked and mortified. Ness quickly shapeshifted back to normal. She opened her eyes. "What are you two doing?!" They were both horrified, knowing that she saw all closed her eyes. "I get it. It's hard to deal with stuff from the past. You want to put it off because there's tons of it and it's really heavy and it means a lot to you, so it's hard to let _anything_ go." She then screamed. "But you gotta! BECAUSE THIS THING IS FULL!" She picked up a cat holder. "Seriously, when did you even HAVE a cat!?" She threw it to the ground, angry. Ness's eyes welled as he shut them, running off, leaving his hat behind.

Pollyanna said nothing as she grabbed Greg's arm, in comfort. He looked at the T.V and clicked it off, hugging his daughter.

* * *

In the morning, they ran to the U-Stor, Greg saying. "Okay. We're finishing this today." She nodded. "Right!" They saw Ninten walk out, with two boxes, setting them down, pulling his ribbons free. "Ninten?" Pollyanna asked. "Hello, Greg." He put his hands on his hips. "Nice of you to join us."

He looked into the Storage Unit and saw it was completely empty. "I don't believe it." Pollyanna awed. "Whoa!" Ness grabbed a box as Cyrus lifted a huge stack. "So sorry about the mess." Greg told Ninten, blushing a deep red. Pollyanna looked at the Melody. "Was this...your idea?" Ninten began. "Well-" Cyrus walked over and put his boxes down. "It was Ness's Idea."

He walked out, wearing his hat. He held a box labeled "Keep" and it was the smallest. He saw Greg and Pollyanna and blushed. "I-I just thought we could take all this stuff back to the temple. It can fit in my room. That way, you don't have to throw anything away." He ran to Greg and didn't meet his eyes as he gave him the box. "But..but you can keep this." He walked to another box. Greg opened it and pulled out a new coral themed picture frame, with the broken glass renewed. "Oh, Thank you, Ness." He called to him. He smiled at the young Melody. He blushed and grabbed the boxes, walking away with the Pure Melodies. They smiled as Greg closed the U-Stor.

Bonds locked tight.

* * *

 _ **THANK JOO ALL 4 PATIENTCE! *Swats* Bad, Bad Robonoid! Well, he..she...it did convey my message. I know that i can just not worry about it..but anxiety can bite people and it likes to bite me like mosquitoes in the summer time.  
**_

 _ **I'll see you guys tomorrow in: Marble Madness!**_


	43. Marble Madness

Tony and Pollyanna sat outside, on the told Pollyanna to cover her eyes, as he reached into his bookbag. He wore a hat backwards, with his overalls on. He left out his "glasses"

She asked. "So..when can I look?" He sat down and put a book in front of her face. "Right now!" She opened them and saw a book titled "The Unfamiliar Familiar." She gasped. "BOOKS!" with starry eyes.

It showed a young girl with a falcon at her side, staring at a ball of magic in her hands. "Whoa, cool cover!" She held it in her hands. Tony, knowing she would love it, went off. "It's my _favorite_ series! It's about this girl named Lisa and she's a witch!" He realized that he might be confusing her, so he tried, while putting his hands up. " - I mean, she doesn't _know_ she's a witch at first, and she has a familiar," He tried to explain, his eyebrows creasing. "Which is sorta like this spirit companion that everyone in the world has. And hers is a talking falcon named Archimicarus! Anyways she goes on this quest to find her father after he's kidnapped by the mysterious one-eyed man." She awed at the boy. "Whoa...Mystery!" Tony smiled. "Here." He took the book, in which she happily returned. "Lemme get you started!" He opened it in his lap and moved back a piece of his stray hair. He cleared his throat and read. ""Chapter One: The Morning Thief: Lisa awoke with a start, the echoes of her dreams still dancing in her mind," Pollyanna was awed, getting onto her stomach, staring intently. "The low rumble of thunder murmured through the quiet house." A distant shooting noise sounded like thunder, making Pollyanna say. "Whoa...This is a really good book!" Already hooked. Tony thought she'd be concerned but if she wasn't..he had no reason to worry. "Uh... Okay, "The house was _deathly_ still. The only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat POUNDING in her ears. The hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly!"-"

He couldn't finish, as..well,suddenly, a bullet like object came shooting into the ocean, scaring them both. "What the-" Pollyanna was cut off as the aftermath, a small shower, pelted them. "Aah!" They covered their heads.

The Pure Melodies ran outside to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Ness looked forwards, down at the two children.

A large marble, taller than the 7 foot Cyrus,rolled out and sprouted floaty legs. "It's one of those marble robots." Tony looked at the girl, who had stood up. "What?"

It walked towards them, and Cyrus reacted as if it was after them. He jumped in between them and summoned his gauntlets, holding it back and acting as a shield. "Ness! Ninten!" He called.

Ness dove forwards and Ninten stuck out his leg, ready to smash the bot.

They did so, with a shout.

Tony was amazed as Pollyanna held her concentration, using her bubble to protect them from the rubble.

She let it go and looked at the awestruck boy. "You okay?" He only said, with a smile. "I love hanging out at your place."

Ninten walked over and put a hand on his hip. She turned to him, for answers. "Ninten, do you think this-" He cut her off and finished for her. "One of Jeff's Machines? Yes, I think so." He held his arms, in a self hug. "Only...we've never seen one this _big_ before."

Ness walked up, only the top of his head, gooless. "Or this gooey." He flicked his hat. Ninten began to lecture. "Ness, be careful, we don't even know what that stuff is." Ness reared back, and snickered. "Oh no,..DON'T YOU DARE GET THAT ON ME!" He took a step back as Ness held out his arms. "Goop hug!" Ness chased Ninten, who fled. "C'mere 'Ten! I love you!"

Tony stood up and asked. "Jeff. That's the name of that PSI User that you told me about, right?" There are many Jeffs on Earth, but one's a PSI User on Homeworld. "The one that's trying to get the Earth?" She nodded, flicking her hair aside. "Yeah..We stopped him before, but i guess he can still shoot stuff here from space."

She walked over to Cyrus, who picked up and inspected a piece of the rubble. "So, what do you think it was trying to do?" He stood straight. "We destroyed it, that's all that matters." He dropped it back onto the sand, as Pollyanna nodded.

Ness hugged Cyrus's waist. "Goop hug!"

Ninten walked over, the goo on his shirt and mouth, looking bashful. Cyrus smiled and pulled Ninten in, getting a mix of bashful and pleasured.

* * *

The next day, at the Maheswaran house, Tony's Mother called. "Tony! That Pollyanna girl is wanting to speak with you!" She held the home phone, as she called up the stairs. She heard immediate foot steps as she muttered to herself. "That can't be her real name."

Tony, in his sun shirt, ran downstairs and was given the phone. His mother left as he spoke. "Hey, Polly! What's up! Have you read more Unfamiliar Familiar?"

She held the phone to her ear, in her usual outfit, and chirped "Yeah!" She had the book titled. Destiny's End. With Lisa, having grown, on a Falcon, with cool green lights. "But I'm-"

Tony cut her off. "Aah!" He fanboyed. "Isn't it amazing? How far did you get?" She answered. "I'm in the middle of one of them but, I'm really confused…" She opened it and held the pages. "They keep talking about this Plinkman guy who died..Am I supposed to know who he is?"

Tony rose an eyebrow. "Plinkman?..but that's Lisa's Dad's name." He realized that she might be spoiling herself, unwittingly. "Polly, you're reading them in _order_ right?"

She gasped, like she was an idiot. "There's an ORDER?" She looked at the cover. "Aww man, I just started with the one with the coolest cover!"

Tony stared ahead, with a blank expression at his friend's ignorance.

"Hello? Tony?"

There was another shooting noise, knocking Pollyanna slightly into the air. "What the-..."

She stood up.

The Pure Melodies came out of Ninten's room. "Something entered the atmosphere!" Cyrus looked at the sky. They ran outside and saw the Robonoid approach the ground like a comet. "It's another one of those things!"

It landed and Cyrus stated. "It landed on Mask Island! Come on!" They all ran to the warp pad. "Tony, I'll have to call you back." She hung up and threw her phone onto the sofa.

They warped into the Island and saw the machine try and climb a geode. Ninten looked at his feet, trying to deduce what it was doing. "Is it looking for a warp?" Cyrus stated. "We have to stop it!"

Weapons ready,they all charge at the machine, destroying it. Pollyanna rubbed her eyes and face, covered in the goo as she walked forwards to ask. "Yeesh-what are these thing trying to do?"

In front of the steam, Ninten spoke, haltingly. "We're not...Really... That sure…" Cyrus held his left fist tight, while the other shook lightly. "It's not trying to do anything now."

With that, Pollyanna moaned, her curiosity might be the key.

* * *

Tony wearing a plain blue t-shirt with a pair of shorts. He held the phone to his ear as he talked to Pollyanna. "Okay. So you read the first three books in order. Do you... like them?"

On the other line, she chirped. "Of course!" Making the boy jumped in happiness. He sat down as she spoke. "They're awesome!, I really love Lisa's familiar - He's my favorite, I'm...just confused about one thing though."

Tony asked, warily that it would be something crazy or something way later that she was supposed to be at again. "What would that be?"

Pollyanna blushed. "What...is..a..familiar?"

Tony groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. They heard another rumbling sound. Tony asked, recognizing it. "Was that another one of those marble things?" The Pure Melodies came out of Cyrus's room, Ninten grabbed Cyrus's arm. "Yeah…"

Ness growled and held his hair from under his hat. "What is with these things? This is like the FIFTH one this week!" His voice cracked. Cyrus focused, ignoring his statement. "We'll find it in the Desert!"

Pollyanna was standing up. "Tony, T-T-Y-L." She hung up and left her phone. "Wait, guys!" She ran to the Warp Pad, in which they were leaving her behind. "Wait for me!" They warped off, not hearing her.

She hopped on the Warp Pad,hair flowing as she wrapped herself.

She could hear the grunts of her caretakers as she arrived in the place she met Lion.

Cyrus held it back, with his gauntlets, Ninten tried to use the wrong end of his spear to pop it, while sitting on it. Ness held it back with his whip. Cyrus switched to his back as Ninten screamed at it, hitting it with each word. " Stop! - coming! - here! - you! - stupid! - balls!"

Ness hemheartledly encouraged him. "Yeah! Let it out! Get crazy!" He yipped as it lurched forwards.

Pollyanna flailed her arms,calling. "Guys, guys, guys! Stop!" They all stopped their efforts and looked at her. She looked about half as Flustered as Ninten. "How many more of these things are you gonna have to fight?" Ninten had had enough as he blushed. " We don't know! They just keep COMING and COMING and we don't even know what they ARE! - We don't know anything!" They all looked flustered and tired.

Pollyanna shrugged. "That's okay - I don't know anything all the time, it's like my whole life." She spread her arms and ticked with her fingers. "But I have you guys to tell me about tell me about PSI stuff, Tony can explain what Familiars are, and, Dad tells me weird dad stuff." Ninten retaliated. "But _nobody_ knows what these thing are…" She looked at the bot. "Well…" She pointed at it. "IT probably does." He looked shocked. "Wait, what?" She supplied her idea. "We could follow it and see what it does." Ness shrieked, voice cracking. "Are you NUTS!?" Ninten agreed with a blush on his face. "Who knows what could go wrong!?"

Cyrus disagreed. " We can't keep fighting these things forever - Well we _can_ but I don't want to." He looked at the child. "Let's do it Polly's way." She smiled, excited. "Yeah!" She waved her arms. "Follow the funky fl-ow." She sang. Ness stated, bluntly. "We're dead."

Ness let the Robonoid go as Ninten and Pollyanna sat on it. He hopped up behind them. Cyrus let it go, hopping up as well. It stood, making the Melodies, (sans Cyrus) gasped and jitter. "Alright, big guy." Pollyanna cooed at it. She hit the metal. "Mush!"

They all made disoriented noise as it got used to the extra weight and walked forwards. Pollyanna giggled as it made a run for the warp pad. The Melodies were flustered and afraid.

It stepped between the columns and got on the Warp Pad, warping the quartet away.

* * *

They all gasped as they warped to the desolate Kindergarten.

Cyrus stated, as Ninten and Ness looked afraid. Well, Ness was scared, Ninten was borderline panicking. "Kindergarten…" Ninten spoke. "Oh, why here?" He looked amongst the thousands of holes, that once housed young "children."

"This site has been damaged enough by the Psi Users that were incubated here 6,000 years ago!" He put his hand to his forehead and it glew, summoning a part of his spear. "That's it! It's confirmed. These things are up to no good!" Pollyanna waved her arms. " Wait! We don't even know what it's doing here! Can't we just...see where it wants to go?" Ninten didn't say anything to her, but he did look up and asked. "Cyrus?"

He thought for a moment. "..Polly's way." He groaned as he let it retreat back into his core. They all yelped as it jumped down into the canyon the dark place was carved into.

Ninten spoke quietly, as if they were in a public room. "What does it want here?" It marched forwards, passing many holes. "Maybe it just wants to see where Ness was made?" Pollyanna supplied. Ness hid his face in his hat. "Maybe it should mind its own business." Ninten was terrified, it was evident. Ness secluded fully into his hat. "I don't like this at all…" He held the ends of his ribbon bracelets. "But...'

Ness spoke. "I-i'm kinda with Ninten on this one."

Pollyanna shifted her shoulders, trying to keep the piece, albeit treading a dark and historically devastating place. "Aw, come on, can't you feel this guy's funky flow? He's a funk master." She hummed as patted the machine. Ninten gave a shuddery sigh. "I can't believe we're doing this…" It stopped, suddenly.

Pollyanna asked it. "Why'd ya stop buddy?" Cyrus stated. "Something's happening." He grabbed the three and jumped off the machine.

It floated in the air, retracting its legs. It sprayed some goo onto the ground, making a hole that looks kinda like a sunflower with no petals.

It then morphed into a more detailed patch of sunflower seeds. No petals. The Melodies gasped, 3 in fear, 1 in excitement.

It gave a mint green glow, but in the dark it seemed brighter.

Pollyanna gasped. "Yesssss"

It descended into the ground. They all looked down it, and Pollyanna said. "See? I TOLD you we'd find something cool! Come on!" She leapt into the hole, sliding down it. All the melodies gasped, following immediately.

She landed on the machine with a clink against her flats.

The melodies landed and Ninten put his hand on the back of her head. "Hey guys? Going down?" She quipped. She saw their terrified, and yet curious faces. "Are you guys okay?" Ninten and Ness looked at the wires. Ninten wondered out loud. "What is this place?" Cyrus gave off the aura of a panic and a angry wonder.

It stopped at the end of the line. The place was dark,is electric themed, with neon green walls, olive green tubes and dark and lime green highlights throughout the design, with a large central white and green gem on the back wall. Everything lit up, starling the 4.

With a beam of light, a pedestal came out of the ground. A small buzzing noise was heard. "What's that sound?" They investigated. They saw the flower-like thing,drop a "seed". It transformed into a smaller robot, which sprouted legs. It crawled up the wall and to the platform. With a "whisp!" It got onto the pedestal, like a hand. Everything became active, and the gem on the back wall burst to life, making a screen appear.

Static buzzed and it showed Jeff. He straightened his glasses,looking around. The Melodies all gasped as Cyrus grabbed them and they hid on the wall, unable to be seen.

Jeff began his log. "Established Projection Link with control room. Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control room in Facet Five. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten." The screen moved away as he got to work. Ness whispered. "It's Jeff…" Clearly afraid. Ninten gasped, hand over his mouth. "Do you think he'll reactivate the Kindergarten?" He internally panicked and whisper-shouted. "Doesn't he know it'll destroy all life on Earth!?" He held the sides of his face.  
Pollyanna spoke normally. "Why don't we just ask him?" She was shushed. Cyrus spoke, quietly and calmly. "Pollyanna,we're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to be asking questions." She mumbled. "Really sounds like it…" His hand left her back, setting her free.

He adjusted his shades and went over a plan. "Ok - here's the plan: We can't let him see us, so we wait for an opening. When he's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Pollyanna stays here!" They both nodded in approval. They, then, turned their head to Pollyanna climbing the wires. onto the platform.

Ninten grabbed his hair,as he,Cyrus and Ness whisper-yelled. "Pollyanna!"

Jeff's voice rang, making her awe. " Now accounting for all operational Injectors." Two large pairs of hands rose from a beam of light "Checking for aberrations in perimeter." They touched the walls, and a pattern appeared, in which they matched. A few columns came from the ceiling as he sighed. "This PSI Tech is simply archaic."  
Pollyanna scratched her head. "I don't know...It seems pretty cool to me." She smiled. Everything was abruptly canceled. The screen of Jeff came back up. Pollyanna waved. "Hi! My name's Pollyanna!" Jeff lifted up his hand, which was a screen. "There appears to be a infestation of.."Pollyanna's" in the Kindergarten." She giggled. "Naw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me." Jeff looked back at her, and continued his light interrogation. "And how many more...Pollyanna's are present in this area?" He looked around. She put her hands in her pocket. "Oh..no, it's just me."

He sighed, " Nee-ah, that's a relief. So tell me - Have Pollyannas replaced _humans_ as the dominant species on earth?" She gladly answered and gave examples. "Oh no - there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Tony, Kumatora and Duster, the mailman,Saturn.. I think... lots of people."

Jeff hummed. She put her hands on her hips. "Now I get to ask a question." She pointed at him. "What're YOU doing?"

The screen turned around and she was encased in a shadow. "Just picking up where we left off."

The hand formed a fist and came down at her. "AH!" Cyrus leapt into view, grabbing the hand and forcing it away from the child.

Jeff gasped. "A Psi User!" Ninten and Ness leapt into view. "Ah!More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any PSI on _this_ planet!"Ninten blushed and stated. "That's because WE destroyed it!"

Jeff straightened his glasses, confused and flustered. "You what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth…" He looked at his screen. "Wait a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids…" He became angry. "Are _you_ the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again? This is your bizarre icon?" He held up the crying breakfast friends sticker. "Uhrooh! Why do you keep destroying my THINGS?!"

Ninten stated, still blushing, but with no fear in his eyes. " Because we are the Pure Melodies!" Pollyanna looked around, nervous as they were ready to throw down. Ninten pointed his spear at Jeff. "We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!" Jeff rose his eyebrow. "The..Pure Melodies?"

They screamed and attacked. Cyrus went after one, Ninten and Ness slashed at another. "Stop! How _dare you_? I'm doing this one way or another. You're just... making it... really.. difficult!" Ness and Ninten made the left hand break into pieces. Cyrus kicked one to the ground. "Ness, now!" He yelled. The capped Psi User grabbed the hand with his whip and flipped He brought it down. "Destroy!"

It smashed into the screen, deactivating nearly all of Facet Five. Jeff stated. "I'm reporting this!" Before the screen disappeared. Ness took a deep breath. "Is it over?" They all looked at each other, even Pollyanna was afraid. They all gave her a look as she rubbed the back of her head. " Okay... I, I might have gone a little too far this time." Cyrus put his hand on his hip. "Well, Pollyanna, you weren't completely wrong. We found out something new thanks to your idea." He smirked, making her smile. "But yeah, that was a pretty bad idea."

* * *

 _ **I AM SO SORRY, I AM TIRED AND SCHOOL IS STUPID AND STRESSFUL. So nothing new! Well, it looks like theres a bomb a-coming. I'll prepare my feels, and tomorrow do:Maria's Scabbard.**_


	44. Maria's Sword

In the Strawberry Battlefield, the Pure Melodies and Lion trekked. Pollyanna looked around and said. "This place is much more bigger and weapony than I remember."

Ninten, knowing her memory, gladly explained. "This was a site of a historic battle. Every weapon here was left by a Psi User over 5,000 years ago." He ducked under the handle of a giant axe as Pollyanna just walked under it with Lion. " I don't like to disturb it, but Cyrus said we can't just leave these lying around. When Cyrus walked by, he grabbed the handle, and with little effort, lifted it onto his back. "You'll never know when you'd need one of these." Pollyanna awed. "I need one of those all the time!" Ninten smiled at her. "Why don't you look for one a bit more..You."

She chirped, and looked at her confidant. "Okay! Come on Lion, let's go look!" He walked away, after a butterfly from their point of view. "Aw come on!" Ninten walked to her side, commenting. "You really need to train that thing better." Pollyanna smiled up at him. " Oh, we've been making progress, now he looks at me when I say his name!" She cupped her hands and called "Lion!" He began to dig in the dirt. "Lion!" He ignored her. "Lion!" She kept repeating. She stopped. "Sometimes…"

He grabbed something with his teeth. It was a scabbard, that had a white music note in the center, around the blue holds were a intricate orange pattern. "What's he got now?" Ninten asked. He saw the scabbard and gasped. "That's the scabbard for Maria's Sword!" He ran up to Lion and grabbed it, pulling at it. "Gimme!" He pulled it free. "Gammie!" He shooed at Lion, who growled at the bandanna clad melody.

Pollyanna was curious of what her mother did in her existence. "Mom fight here?"

Ninten smiled, holding the scabbard to his chest. "That's right! And I fought alongside her!"

Ness adjusted his hat. "Man, I wish I've could've seen it!"

Cyrus cut in, completely serious about the war. " No, you don't. Countless Cores were broken here. It was a maelstrom of destruction and death."

Ninten jumped in front of him. "But we won!" He spoke, theatrically. " Your mother led us to glorious victory! The odds were against us, and our hearts were uncertain. But we chose to fight alongside Mary, and here we made our stand against our PSI Homeworld!" Ness rolled his eyes, and Pollyanna was completely awed.

* * *

They warped home, Ness really happy with the haul he had. He had spears, axes, rods. "This is great!" He and Cyrus walked to the Temple Gate. "My room's been needing a new pile!" Cyrus called. "Ness, help me with this axe."

Ninten held the scabbard close, saying to himself. "It's been ages…" He heard Ness and Cyrus try to compromise directions, and saw Pollyanna staring at him, curious yet sullen. "What is it, Polly?"

She asked, like tearing off a band-aid. "What was Mom like?" He took a breath. "She was courageous, and brilliant... and beautiful…" He blushed, as he looked at the portrait of her, she looked so serene. He admitted. "Sometimes, you look so much like her." She looked at him. She did share most of her aspects, with Greg's nose, her hair color was Maria's decision, she chose her two favorites over blonde or Brown but her eyes… "Really?!" She squeaked. "Eh.."

Cyrus and Ness almost had the axe in the door. "Yeah, Lift it backwards!"

Cyrus deadpanned. "You mean Pull!"

Ness dismissively waved. "Yeah, Pull, sure."

Ninten looked at her core, on Pollyanna's arm. "Here, Pollyanna, you should probably hold onto this…" He gave it to her, reluctantly. It is basically "hers" now.

"Whoa, thanks 'Ten!" She swung it. "If anything tries to eat me, I'll whack 'em with this!" Her flats clicked against the Warp Pad. Ninten couldn't help but smile at her antics. "It's just the scabbard, Pollyanna. It used to _hold_ your mother's sword." He rubbed his thumbs together, intertwining his fingers. "Nothing else could fit so perfectly inside." Pollyanna looked sad, as Cyrus pulled at the axe.

"For all this time, it's been...incomplete." She supplied. "Well, let's complete it! Where's the sword?"

Ness proclaimed victory. "That's it!" Cyrus pulled in the Ax, into his room. "Yeah-ya! You got it!" He ran into his room, the blood-like opening, shutting. Ninten noted that, and crouched down to Pollyanna. "Can you keep a secret?" She half-shouted. "A secret!?" Ninten pressed his fingers to her mouth. "Ssh!" He looked at the door. "It's a secret, even to Cyrus and Ness."

He looked around. "Mary had a place where she kept hidden from all but me."

He grabbed her right hand and twisted her arm. "But **you** have her core. That place is yours now and I can show it to you!" _A place all for me? Sweet!_ "Okay!"

* * *

They warped to a place, that had many cliffs. Pollyanna had her arms excitedly raised. "Now it's just a 3 hour hike from here,that way-" Her smile fell. "And a climb at 90 degrees. Think you can handle it?" He seemed excited.

He ended up carrying her. Not that he minded at all.

He took a few breaths as he climbed the rocks, her tied to his back. He talked to her, breathlessly but he wanted to. "I was your mother's sole confidant-" The 90 degree cliff twisted a bit. "-For the words she could share with no one, I was there to listen!" Ninten happily climbed as Pollyanna asked. "Why'd she keep so many secrets?" Ninten gladly answered. "She had to, Polly! It's the mark of a great leader. Knowing just what to keep secret from everyone you're trying to protect." He closed his eyes, not wanting to cry. "Everyone but me." He laughed.

He lead her, eyes closed. It was a dank cave, with a platform on the center, with stairs leading up the wet ground onto it. "Welcome to Maria's Secret Armory!" She ran at her side, recognizing it. "Whoa." Ninten widely smiled at her.

"I've been here before!" She squeaked. She ran towards it. "Wha-" Ninten's face fell. His soaked sneakers splashed as he jumped a bit. "You must be thinking of somewhere else." He stated, proudly, hands on his hips. "I'm the only other Pure Melody who's seen the armory and all it's magnificence before now!"

She was on the steps as she turned to him. "Nuh-uh. Lion showed me!" He was completely confused, how could a animal possibly show her to a place only HE and Maria knew about!? "The LION!?" She smiled. "Yeah!" She waved, gesturing to follow. She happily walked onto the symbol. "There's lots of great stuff hidden in here." The warm blue light enveloped them. " I know! That's why I brought you here!" Ninten sighed as they walked over to the platform "Now let me show you how you can access the artillery." She lifted her hand. "It's okay, I can do it without you!" She spoke cheerfully. She slapped her hand onto the pedestal with a "Wham!" The light intensified as they looked forwards.

 _Twist your hand._ He was about to say as she remembered. "Oh, right!" She poked her cheek. A pillar rose from the ground, and a line of axes began to float. "We got some...axes!" Ninten was floored. "The Axes of Ages?"

She poked her side, making a Iron Maiden-like statue appear. "We got spikey chain lady and her metal dealies." He was become more and more flustered, She shouldn't be "walking" right into this! She was supposed to be ignorant and awed!

"The Heretic's Anguish!?" He held his hands together.

Pollyanna spoke. "We got a-" She poked the back of her neck. Three laser light cannons came from the ground. "A three pack of Laser Light Cannons!" He was upset now, as he looked down at her, trying to correct her. "The Aria's Reprise!" With a "Boop!" She poked her nose. A circle of armor appeared. "Aaaand, a whole bunch of these Armour Guys." He seethed. "The Armour of the Fallen!" She looked up at him and rested her head on her arm, which was still attached to the pedestal. "What were we looking for again?" Ninten sighed and exasperated. "Her sword! Your mother's sword!" He showed a hologram, describing it. " It's a straight bladed saber that's blue with a Zafree handle. There are vines etched in the guard that connect to a rose-shaped pommel." She recognized it as the Sword in Lion's mane! "Ooooh! I know where that is!" It turned into a exclamation point.

* * *

Back at the House, Pollyanna reached into Lion's mane. "Dadadadada~" She hummed, like in one of her video games. She pulled out the sword, and held it up. "Here it is!" They all stared at her. "Mary's Sword...How did it get in there?" Ninten was so confused. She handed him the sword, to which he sheathed. "I don't know. But there is a whole bunch of cool stuff in there! I keep stuff in there too!" She leapt in, and jumped out with a clink, wearing roller-blades. She laughed as she skated in the house. She pressed on the stoppers and looked at the Melodies. "Ta-Da!"

Ninten felt Lion's mane. "But..how?" Lion growled at him, making him retract. Pollyanna sat down and took off her skates. Ninten looked at the Oasis King. "Does Lion have something to do with...Maria?"

Ness woahed. "Oh...THAT'S why he's blue!" Cyrus commented, "It's a little obvious." Pollyanna tucked the wheeled-shoes away as Ninten said. "But Mary didn't have a lion." Pollyanna disagreed. "Seems like her stuff in there." Ninten became angry and defensive of his point. "No, Maria didn't have a Lion! If she did, I would've known about it!" He blushed, profusely.

He held the sword close as Cyrus said. "Maria kept many things secret. Even from us."

Tears welled in Ninten's eyes. "But not from me, I was the one she told everything!" He pointed at himself. Ness got fed up and yelled. "Hey, You're not the only one who misses her!"

His voice wavered as he pointed at them. "You can't understand how I feel!" He whipped his hand, dramatically. "NONE of you had what we had!" Pollyanna's heart raced, as she tried to calm him. "Maybe she was just trying to protect you, like everyone else?"

Ninten yelled something that broke her heart. " What do you know?! You've never even met her!" He shouted as he banged his fist on the wall, inches away from her body. A small creak was heard, as the painting began to fall. Ninten gasped. When it was inches from the ground, Cyrus caught it. He began to put it back up. Ninten sobbed and ran to the Warp Pad.

Ness yelled at him. "Yeah, go! Go cry about it!" He warped away. Pollyanna was holding back her own tears, his words ecoing in her head. "Where'd he go?" He stomped away. "Who cares? I HATE it when he gets like this." Her tears well as she turned to Cyrus. "Cyrus?" He didn't respond. She used her palm to wipe her eyes. "Is he okay?" He continued to adjust the protrait.

"Well..I'm gonna go find him!" She turned to Lion. "Do you know where she went?" He growled in response. She smiled. "I'm going to assume that's a yes." She leapt onto his back as they walked to the temple part. "Let's go find Ninten!" Lion roared and they teleported away. Cyrus let the painting go and spoke. "Good luck."

* * *

In the Strawberry Battlefield, the moon was full. Ninten held the sword close, it still sheathed, thinking about Maria. Pollyanna saw him and called. "Ninten?" He opened his eyes and ran. "Leave Me Alone!" He called back. He continued to run. Pollyanna grew more determined. She and Lion gave chase, using Portals to catch up. She and Lion were side by side with the fleeing Melody. "'Ten, wait for me!" Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at her and Lion. He jumped onto one of the rocks that floated above the battlefield. After one more jump, he shouted. "Get that thing away from me!"

Sword held tight, he jumped ahead, getting further and further away from her arms. Pollyanna petted Lion. "You better sit this one out, Buddy." She got off of him and jumped onto a close piece of land, with minimal difficulty. She balanced herself and looked up at Ninten, who had the head start.

She called to him. "Okay! I had a talk with Lion! He's gonna-" She leapt to another one, not falling on it. "chill out here!" She grunted as she jumped again. "We're all alone now, nice and private!" He leapt higher and farther, not listening to her. She used them as propulsion, as she grunted, getting closer and closer.

She made it to the closest one to him, right across from the largest gap. She spun around and fell over, clinging to the rock. She tried to ease the tension around her. "Heh. This is really hard to do in flats!" Ninten, from the larges rocks, that had vines etched in it, yelled. "GO AWAY!"

She stood up and called. "Ninten!" Her heart leapt as she tried to speak. "Did i- Did I do something w-wrong?" She called to him. "You gotta tell me!" She was ignored. She weighed her options. She took a few steps back and got a running start. With a shout, she felt her foot leave the rock, in turn for the wind. She soared towards the last rock. Ninten whipped around, a look of hate, disdain and grief plastered on his face.

Pollyanna's head shot up, and her hair behaved normally. She blinked, and began to fall. Ninten shouted, but it was barely heard. "Pollyanna!" She shrieked and grabbed at the vines, in which she was able to hold one. She tried to breath as she hung for her life. She looked up, and saw Ninten glance down and ran back, out of sight.

With a grunt, she grabbed the vine, climbing back herself.

Ninten hid his head in his knees, holding his bandana and covering his mouth. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. "Ninten!" She called, her voice hoarse from calling and screaming. She softened and spoke sweetly. "Ninten. You have to tell me what wrong."

He spoke, sounding crushed. " Sometimes, you even sound like her…" Pollyanna was taken aback, but she listened. "Do you remember this place?" He put his hand on the grass and held some. "Do you have any of her memories? We were right here, over 5,000 years ago." He stood as she walked to him. He projected a hologram, of her mother. She stood, back turned from Ninten, as he got on one knee.

Pollyanna looked at the hologram, glossy eyed. Ninten recited from memory, in a voice slightly softer from his own.

"Ninten?" She turned around, lips moving with Ninten's voice.

He lifted his head, and spoke in his normal voice. "Yes?"

Holo-Maria looked back as she spoke. "I'm going to stay and fight for this planet." She looked at him, serious. "You _don't have_ to do this with me."

He smiled at her, "But I want to!" Maria looked at him, like a mother. "I know you do. But please. Please understand." Her eyes became glassy as she plead. "If we lose:We'll be killed. And if we win:We can never go home." Ninten gave a breathless laugh. "Why would I want to go home,If you're here?" Maria chuckled, slightly. She held out her gloved hand.

Ninten hesitated. "My Takuya…" She sang his real name. He reached to grab it. "You're wonderful." They locked hands, for her to disappear. Pollyanna had her hands behind her back, as he spoke.

"Everything I ever did. I did for her. Now, she's gone." He sat down, not even noting Pollyanna get on her knees. "But I'm still here." He sighed. "Sometimes...I wonder if she can see me, through _your_ eyes." He sighed, once more. "What would she think of me, now…" Pollyanna had nothing to say as she wondered what she could do. With a "paff" Ninten felt a weight on his back. Pollyanna held him by the waist as she said.  
"Well, _I_ think you're..pretty great." Hot tears came down his eyes, as he took deep breaths.

Soon, she got him to come down. Lion's mane glew as they approached with the sword and scabbard, the sword sheathed. Lion bowed as Ninten held it up, and let it go. Pollyanna grabbed his hand and put it back on it. She looked back up at him, smiling. He smiled back. They both returned the sword.

Ninten wiped away some tears, as Pollyanna smiled. She reached into the Pocket and made Ninten confused. She pulled out a hat, and put it one over her hair. and pulled out a scarf, made out of..bandannas. Ninten smiled, slightly.

He wore the scarf around his neck, with his red bandanna at the core, and the hat, making his hair cover his core. Pollyanna rose a finger at the Melody as she took a deep breath, diving into Lion again. He rose an eyebrow. She came back out with Maria's Flag, sticking it in the ground. Ninten gasped, taking off the hat and putting it to his chest. He stood up and told War Stories, the flag waving in the wind. Pollyanna was completely awed, as Ninten said he was young at that time. If his age were human years he'd be at least 15 at the time.

She reached into his mane and pulled out a soda, not caring about it being flat. she cracked it open and drank from it.

They both climbed onto Lion, and rode off. Ninten looked at the child, and the flag in his hands. Maybe, just maybe...he was right.

* * *

 ** _Headcanon? Headcanon._**

 ** _I. am. so. excited! Maria Sword,_** The Message ** _, Political Power, The Return, Jail Break.- Day 1. Pollyanna Bomb- Complete. Did you survive? Continue?_**


	45. The Message

It was night, when Greg and Pollyanna sat outside by the van. Greg strummed his acoustic guitar She watched was speakers, some Pizza, and a little girl in front of him, and only one cheered. "Woo! That sounded great, Dad!" He opened his eyes, blushing. "Ah,thanks! I was thinking about calling it Water King." He waved his hand, inspiration is in eyes. "Cool!" He grabbed a mic and a box. " And check this out, I can add some vocal distortion too." He turned it on and spoke, his voice as if a robots. "Polly, your dad is a robot now." He distorted his voice, even higher and further. "And now that I'm a robot ,things will be better and colder. Please forgive me for being an amazing machine."

She held the sides of her face. "I can't stay mad at my robo-dad!" She laughed, and then had to ask.  
"Where's all this awesome energy coming from?"

He answered. "Well actually, I was inspired when the ocean got sucked into space a while back." He picked up a drawing. "I even drew up some freaky album artwork!" She got up, and walked over. She grabbed it and looked at it.

It was of a portly blond, his arms raised, the water rising above him. His left eye was covered by hair,like how she saw it when she let him go home. The other was closed, focusing. "It..looks like…" She put her finger his nose. "Pokey Minch." Greg took it. "Okay, enough with the tender touches." He smiled at her. "Don't want it to get all smudged."

He handed her a pink guitar. "Here. Plug this up and help your old man work out this crazy jam."

She put the strap over her shoulder. "Yeah! Let's..Jam!" She strummed it, only for a weak cord to barely sound. She rose an eyebrow. She looked at her Dad. "Where my jams at?" Greg looked at the chord, on her guitar. "I don't think it's plugged up." She looked at her feet and picked up the chord. "Ah."  
She walked over to the closest port and plugged it up. "Alright, here we go." She went back to her spot, next to her father. "Let's...Jam!" It still didn't play right. She was confused, was she doing something wrong? "Let's...Jam!" She tried again, to no avail. "Mh..Jam!" She got frustrated, as she tried to rock out.  
Greg looked at where she plugged it in. The was the Television. "Oh, sorry,that's just the T.V." He put his hand on the small screen, and unplugged her guitar. "See, you plugged into the video jack but were making audio here. Don't you know video killed the audiostar?"

She looked around, dazed and unknowing. "I have no clue what you're talking about." He smiled at his daughter. "That's ok, you just leave the details to me." He set his guitar aside, and pulled her guitar in at the back. "When you're a one man band you got to know do it all: lyrics, graphic design, forum moderation, but for me it was all about the audio." He grabbed it after setting her up, and stood. She put a hand to her chest. "That was a lovely poem."

He began. "Okay, we need a catchy hook..like,"

He started playing. " _Well, he's a riptide liege, and he's supa mean!_ "

Pollyanna cut him off, putting her hand on the guitar. "Whoa! Hold the phone!" She held out her hand. "Now, give the phone to me." She lifted her finger, as she defended the Ocean User. "Pokey wasn't mean, he just wanted to go home." She put her hands to the guitar, remembering all that they did. "How about this?"

" _He was trapped in a mirror._

 _And it couldn't be clearer_

 _He wanted to leave this place._

 _and himself back in space."_

Her tone deepened, as she looked at her dad, before closing her eyes for the chorus.

" _And, Dad, you might think he's a..criminal.._

 _But his friendship came through.. subliminal._

 _Pokey Miinch!~_

 _You fled into the bottom of our trench._

 _Pokey Miinch~_

 _You were so mad, but then you came around, to me…"_

She dropped her rhyme, in favor of to stop playing. A loud feedback started to sound, sending jitters up her spine.

"Uhh.." She tried to speak over it. "What the heck is that?!' Greg turned to his audio keyboard. "Must be some sort of weird feedback!" He tried to configure it, to no success. He looked at his daughter, who covered her ears. "It's not us. It must be from the temple."

She pointed in its direction. "Let's go check it out." Greg rubbed the back of his head. " You go on ahead, this is a PSI thing and I don't want to get in the way. Plus I get to eat the rest of this pizza." He pointed at the last 3 slices of their shared dinner. "Good thinking. I'll be back." She ran off, to the temple.

* * *

She ran up the stairs, flats clicking. The noise intensified, making her cover her ears. She yelled, over the noise. "What's happening!?" Ness was covering his ears, whining. Cyrus was holding the Wailing Stone, Ninten spoke. "It's the Wailing Stone." Ness screamed, over it. "Make it stop!" Ninten threw his hands forwards. "It just..activated on it's own!" Ness yelled, whining. "IT WON'T SHUT UP." Cyrus put it down on the ground and summoned his gauntlet. He dropped it on the button. They all stared, as the noise stopped. He lifted his gauntlet, for it to press up and resume.

Ninten had a idea, as Ness and Pollyanna whined. "Stand back!" He put his arms over it, and concealed the noise in a bubble. The normal purple had hints of orange and green. "Ha! It worked! Now we can get back to-" The bubbled expanded, and popped.

The noise resumed, making them all cover their ears.

Pollyanna had an idea. She ran to it and stuck her hand in. "Uh.." She closed her mouth, and couldn't hold it. She opened it,and the noise, accompanied by her voice came out. Ninten gasped. Ness covered his ears, gasping.

Cyrus calmly grabbed a couch cushion and replaced Pollyanna with it. He quickly used the rest to muffle it, and put the small child on top, to press the button in place. He walked back to the doppelganger like Melodies. "I don't understand." He leaned against the counter. "That thing has been dormant since we found it."

Ninten looked at Cyrus, he was also a part of the rebellion. " I haven't heard a Wailing Stone activate since we used them for the rebellion, and I've never heard it sound like that!" He jerked his thumb towards the cushion pile.

Cyrus confirmed. "Someone is trying to send us a message." Ninten didn't believe it. "But who? We've rounded up all the Wailing Stones on Earth, and we're not sending this message to ourselves. Unless?"  
He looked at Ness, scoldingly. "Ness, is this a prank!?" He clenched his fist, and spoke the honest truth. "No way! I want it to stop!" He grabbed his hair, from under his hat. "I don't like it!" He whined. "If it isn't from Earth, then it must be a Psi User sending it from space." Pollyanna asked. "Is that, what some Psi Users sound like?" Ninten shook his head. "No, no, we should be hearing a voice,"

He hypothesized. "Maybe this signal is too advanced for the Wailing Stone to process. That would explain the distorted audio." Pollyanna hopped off the pile. "Audio?" She gasped, eyes dreamy. "My dadio knows audio!" Ness was a bit skeptical. "You mean,...Greg?" She perkily replied. "Yup!" Ninten held himself, in a self-hug. "I don't know…" Cyrus cut in. "Don't whine, let's try it."

* * *

They all sat outside, on the couch cushions. Greg dug around in his van. "I can't believe it! you need help with sound stuff? You've come to the right guy! Ah ha!" He pulled out a mike-like object. With what appeared to be a soft sponge on the top. 0" The Lubitz Cardioid Condenser 680! It's got warm tone without too much top end."

Ness, with true tween style, added. "Uh, and plus it has that big honking sponge thing." He painted at it. Greg stared at it. "I know, isn't it awesome?" He walked over to the Wailing Stone, and took out the cushion, making everyone cover their ears, and the two Universe's hair flow. He stuck in the Condenser, making it stop. He plugged it into his audio keyboard. He adjusted his settings, explaining to the Melodies. "Now I'm going to add some reverb and some low octave effects, I'm also adding some fuzz 'cause who couldn't use more fuzz? Now if I directly input the Wailing Stone and put it through a flanger we might what you're looking for." He leaned down and adjusted them."Flangers aside do you really think a signal like this is compatible with your analog devices?" Ninten tilted his head. Pollyanna grabbed the microphone, and said. "Don't worry, dad." She turned it on, and spoke in a robot voice. "It'll work!" He was ready. "Okay, here goes nothing…" He pressed a button and it played. EVEN LOUDER. They all screamed as they were pushed back, by the noise.

Ness sat up and yelled. "THIS IS EVEN WORSE!" Greg yelled. "I'm sorry!" Pollyanna encouraged. "You can do it, Dad! You're the Audio Daddio!" He smiled. "Yeah!" He ran back to the Audio Keyboard and adjusted the knobs, he pushed a pedal down, and turned a few more knobs. It leveled out, sounding like a calm beat. "It sounds like..music." Pollyanna said, as Ness calmed down.

Greg smiled, adjusted the flanger. "Yeah, that's nice. Yeah." He cheered. "Yeah! Woo-hoo!" Ninten spoke up. "But,it's not supposed to be music it's supposed to be a message." Greg looked back at the keyboard, realizing. "Okay, hold on. I got this.' He pushed some levis up and the "music" changed. Greg pointed it out. "It's changing!" Pollyanna uncovered her ears, again. "It _almost_ sounds like a voice."

Greg pressed some more buttons. "Almost..got it!" Their was a noise that sounded like. "OOOOOOOOL-"

Before the engine shortened out. Greg ran to it. "Aw man, great.." Ninten was becoming impatient. "What's happening? Where's the Signal?!" Greg looked at the Bandanna wearing Melody. "Uh, looks like the van battery couldn't handle all this."

He sat down as Ninten paced to the other side of the couch cushions. "I had a feeling this wouldn't work, there's just no way that Greg's equipment can interface with our ancient PSI technology."

Pollyanna walked over to him."Aw, come on, Ninten! You can't be ready to give up just yet!" Greg agreed with his daughter. "Look, we just gotta keep trying. Sure we don't have the latest and greatest PSI tech, but-" They saw Cyrus kneel next to the Wailing Stone, and remove the device, replacing it with the cushions. He walked over and put his right hand on Greg's shoulder. " It's okay Greg, you tried. Back to the temple. We'll figure something else out." He super jumped into the air, heading to the temple.  
Ninten sighed. "What a waste of time.." He jumped away.  
Ness shrugged. "See you later, Gregory." He jumped away. Pollyanna called. "Ah, come on,y'all!" She tried to jump, like Ness, but fell onto her butt.

Greg sighed, grabbing his guitar. He stood and walked towards the beach. "I really blew it, huh?" Pollyanna looked at him, concerned. "Dad…"

He started playing, with a beat similar to what Pollyanna sang earlier.

" _I could of tamed you I could of shown I could dispose you from your loud throne,"_ He looked back at the equipment. "- _but in the end I wasn't good enough. I just showed the guys that I ain't got the stuff!"_ He stood up and sang harder. " _Oh Wailing Stone I tried so hard to fly but I was thrown Oh Wailing Stone I gotta tell the Guys 'cause they should know. Have a little, have a little, have a little, faith in me!"_ He turned to the temple. " _I just wanted to help, you know I have a little,have a little, have a little expertise I know it's not much but I know if it could come in handy I'd want to be there,"_ He turned back to the ocean. " _I think you highly of you it just isn't fair that you have so little faith."_

His hair blew lightly in the wind as he said. "Eh, that's a b-side." Pollyanna walked over, talking as she approached. "Dad, I hate seeing you like this, there's gotta be something else we can try." Greg tried to tell her.  
"Eh, I don't know,Pollyanna. I mean, sound and stuff like this, this stuff's my whole world, and if I can't figure this out then I don't know, maybe it isn't even sound." He sounded, so dejected. She didn't like it. " Dad, if it isn't sound then what else could it be?" She turned around, and her eyes settled on the television. THE TELEVISION! "Wait..What?" She yelled. "Dad!" He looked at her. "No need to shout, I'm right here."

"Dad, what if it's-" She pointed at her eyes.

"Uh, some other thing I'm not good at?" She was serious, and kept pointing. "Magic..Eyeballs?" He quickly realized. "Oh my stars, It's Viedo." She hopped. "We have to tell the Melodies!" She ran to the house. "Video!" Greg ran after her. "Wait up!"

* * *

The ran inside, Greg saying, breathless. "I just want to help, have some faith in." He didn't see that they were sitting in the window. Ness tilted his cap. "We're over here."

He began. "I know my audio equipment seems like a pile of Earth junk to y'all but-"

Cyrus put his right hand up. "Greg, it's okay." He disagreed with the de facto leader. "No it's not, you guys don't give up on anything, except for me. Come on... it's not like I can make it any worse!" They all looked at each other, seeing his point.

At the Van, Pollyanna replaced the cusion for the sponged-dealy.

Ninten gave Cyrus two jumper cables, as he checked. _Positive to Negative, Negative to Ground._

He gave him a thumbs up. "Go for it, Cyrus." Using his electrokinesis, he jump started the engine. He pulled the hood down a bit and told Ness, who was in the front seat. "Okay, Ness, try it now." He inserted the key and said. "Never started a car with a key before." He easily started it. He giggled. "That's WAY easier!" He called. 'Battery's ready to go!" Pollyanna confirmed. "Wailing Stone:Ready!" Greg asked Pollyanna, adjusting the audio keyboard for quality control. "Ready with the video cord, Polly?" She held it up. 'Ready!" It started out fuzzy, but Greg began to adjust it. "Is that it?" Ninten asked.

"Just a second…" It buzzed and flickered. "I hear...something." Greg said, more to himself. "Come on…"

.

.

.

It flicked to life, a portly blonde wearing a pair of overalls was seen. One side of his hair was pushed aside, and he had a bruise on his wrist. "Pollyanna!" Said girl was floored. "Pokey!" Greg was awed. "I did it!" Ninten was just as floored. "I can't believe my flipping eyes." Cyrus shushed. "Everybody listen up."

The Psi User seem scared. " I hope you're able to hear this, there's a Psi User looking for you, he even knew your name." He ran a hand through his hair. " I don't know how! I didn't tell him I swear! He's on his way to Earth, and he's not **alone.** " His eyes were terrified, and watery. "Pollyanna, Homeworld is not the way it used to be." Everybody was floored, Pollyanna felt her heart slow down, he sounded so unhappy. Cyrus clenched his teeth, Ness was afraid of the unknown, and Ninten had his mouth covered. "Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it. There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, It'll only lead to devastation!"

The video cut off, leaving the panic to settle in. "It's Jeff. He must be talking about Jeff…" Ness grabbed his head for the umpteethed time that night. "He's coming for us!" Pollyanna held her hands together, on her chest. "Pokey..he sounded..so unhappy." She thought going home would make him happy. Cyrus stared at the static as he teammates freaked out behind him. He clenched his fist, and then put his hand on his hips. "Whew." He breathed, in relief. They all looked at him. "We did it." Ninten was focusing more on what it was. "What?"

"We got the message." He adjusted his shades. Ness started. "But..but-"

He clenched his teeth. "It's. Got."

He walked to Greg and held out his hand, in which he started at. He soon took it, and Cyrus held his hand. "Thank you,Greg. We would not have received this message without your help." He teared up. "You..you're welcome!"

Pollyanna started. "My dad is-"

She tuned her voice, to a robot. "The best!" He held his head, joking around. "Oh my gosh, Pollyanna's a robot! Help, I can't relate with my robot daughter!" She spoke again, trying not to laugh. "My mind is the internet, I know every continuity mistake ever made on television."

They both laughed, enjoying their calm before the storm.

* * *

 _ **Okay. Getting Close. I'm excited.**_

 _ **Maria's Scabbard, The Message,**_ Political Power, **The Return, Jail Break- Day 2 of Pollyanna Bomb complete! Save and Continue?**


	46. Political Power

Ninten walked up to the cliff, and set a machine down. It was various colors and household objects. It, for the most part, looked like something a kid would put together, but with some added genius and theorems.

He examined it, pushing lightly on the smiley face car bobber he borrowed from Greg. "This spot should be safe." He turned his head and called. "Ness! Do you have the robonoid?" He and Cyrus approached, Ness rolling the robot like a ball. "Yeah, I got it!" He kicked it to the taller melody. It stood as Ninten scolded. "Ness, I just repaired that!" He stepped on it, to keep it from moving. "Yeah, Yeah. It's fine." He sighed. 'Ugh." He turned to the machine. "Okay,we have everything we need for the experiment and Pollyanna-" He looked to the temple. "Is at home fast, ASLEEP!" He looked down and saw the small girl, in a skirt with purple leggings and her regular t-shirt. "Hey, guys!" She waved. Ninten jolted backwards, and chose to scold her.

"Pollyanna! It's way past your bedtime-you should really go back to the house." He knelt next to the machine, and was ready to activate it. She chose to disagree. "What? I don't want to miss out on...whatever this is!" She looked at Ness, and asked. "What is this?" Keeping his hold on the robonoid, he lowered his arms and answered, jokingly. "'Ten got lonely and made himself a robot girlfriend." The melody blushed. "It's not a robot "girlfriend." It's a robot disruptor!" He stood up, walking to Ness. " It should produce a localized energy blast so when Jeff comes to…" He picked up the robonoid, trying to think of a good way to euthanize this in front of the child, lest she get worried. "..meet with us,we'll have something that can knock out all his robonoids." Ness and Pollyanna stood next to Cyrus, as Ninten planted the robot on the ground. "Now," He held a remote, and stood in front of everyone. "Stand back, everyone!" He waited for one moment, before clicking the button.

It whirred to life, but the resulting wave of energy made the bobber burst, and it knocked all the Melodies, even Cyrus, over.

All over Beach City, the lights went out, one by one. Pollyanna groaned, as she, with all the others, sat up. But she was the first to see the robonoid, unmoving. "We did it!" It stood up and walked around, unfazed. "Ugh." Ness laid back down.

Pollyanna looked towards the town, trying to put a positive spin on this. "Well, you knocked out all the lights in town."

Ninten stood up, and spoke. "Pollyanna, that was not the point of the, ugh," He smiled, and tried to be positive as well. "All right - that was a start. Now I'm going to need to take some parts out to the washing machine." He lightly pointed his finger at the child. "Polly, you might have to wear the same outfit for a while."

She smiled. "No problem!" She fluffed her blue skirt.

* * *

She woke up, in her regular clothes, her nightgown needed washing. She, half asleep, fluffed her bed-head. She opened the freezer and pulled out a box of microwavable french toast sticks. She, however, didn't notice that it was thawed. She opened the microwave at threw it in. Not being able to reach the numbers, she groggily climbed onto the counter. She pressed a button, and heard nothing. She opened her eyes. "What's wrong with the micro-ow!" She accidentally opened it in her face. She took out what was supposed to be breakfast, and saw a piece of thawed cardboard, soggy. "What's the meaning of this!"

She heard profuse knocking at her door, who would come now? She got up and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Mayor Daalaam. "Mayor Daalaam?" He pacified, at sight of the young girl. _Woah, crazy hair gets even crazier bed head._ "Hello their, young Universe." He looked past the girl. "Are any of your..brothers..home?" She rose an eyebrow. "Brothers?" She did have any real brothers. He put out his hands. "You know, Your caretakers." He put his hand above his head. "The tall one."

He made the motion of putting on a hat. "The one with a hat." He blushed as he did a ballet pose. "The cute one." She was confused. _Cute one?_ He realized that he would have to delve a bit deeper into his point, for the youth.  
"Look, the power is out and I've been mayor long enough to know they had something to do with it." She was still really confused. "My brothers?" He sighed. "Is there anyone else I can talk to about this." She smiled and stuck her head back inside. "Ninten!" A brush was put on her tangles. "Brush."

Ninten turned to the Mayor, who straightened his tie. Ninten held the robonoid, as the sound of brushing was heard. "Oh, can i..help you?" The mayor stuttered. "Yes." He got a hold of himself. "Oh, Hi!" He soon, became professional. "Beach city is currently experiencing a wide spread power outage -" The robonoid sparked in the Melodies hands, making him cut the human off. "Oh, don't worry about that. The power should be back as early as tonight or as late as...never."

The Mayor, justifiably so, panicked. "Never coming back!?" Ninten spoke quietly. "Yes?" The mayor ran a hand through his thinning hair. "No, no, no! It has to come back! The people of Beach City can't handle a situation like this, they need their electronic distractions so they won't know that this town is a magnet for disaster!" He leaned against the door, kinda frightening and concerning the child as she put her hair in a ponytail. Ninten nonchalantly waved his hand. " Oh, don't be dramatic. I saw humans get on fine without power for millennia." He remembered the people from the earlier time periods, maybe even B.C. "You used to hunt and gather, ha ha, what happened to that?"

The mayor lifted his body, and stood up. "You don't understand, sure things seem calm now in the light of day but when the sun goes down, so does the town!" Pollyanna gasped, she loves this town! She pulled her hair to the side, brushing out the pony tail, before tossing her brush to the sofa. "He's right!" She put a hand to her chest. "Mayor Daalaam, this is our responsibility. Allow us to help clean up this mess."

Cyrus called, from inside the house. "No, we wont!" Ninten walked inside, leaving her to reword. " _I'll_ help clean up this mess." She fluffed her skirt, feeling bad that they won't help. "Okay," He pointed at her nose. "But you're not getting paid."

* * *

She sat shotgun to the Mayor, as they parked the Election Van in front of the Big Donut. The Mayor explained to the young girl, who was fiddling with her psychedelic ponytail. "All right, we gotta go do damage control now or the boardies are going to get restless." She rose an eyebrow as she moved to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Boardies?"

They walked out to see Kumatora and Duster with a few boxes. Pollyanna ran to Duster as the Mayor put his hands together. "Hello, Youth residents of Beach City." Duster asked. "Is everything alright?" Kumatora walked over to a building pile. "You mean, besides the power knocking out the freezers." She threw a box of soupy ice cream in the pile. "Melting all this perfectly good ice-cream?"

If anybody knew anything about Pollyanna, she has quite the sweet tooth. "Ice-cream!?" Kumatora nodded. "Yeah, what a huge pain in the.." She sat on the boxes, out of habit. She jolted when her pants became covered in melted ice cream. Duster held up the box he was holding. "I'd offer you some, on the house, but it's pretty soupy." He put it on the ground as Pollyanna fretted...for the ice cream. " Is this happening to ice cream all over town!? This really is a crisis!" She held her ponytail, in panic. The Mayor put a hand on her shoulder, thinking she was acting or something.

" Now. Let's all calm down here. I have everything under control." She smiled up at him. "You do?" He smiled, and closed his eyes. "Of course! The power will be back and the freezers will be working by sundown. No need to cry over a, frozen milk. Here." He handed Duster a pin that said. "Vote Daalaam!" and a red glow stick. He began to walk off. "I'll see you all on

* * *

the side that flips. You take care now." She waved to the two and followed him. "See ya later!" Duster smiled and cracked the stick. "Thanks for the glow stick!"

He buckled in, as she got in the van. "So everything's gonna be 'k?" She buckled in. He started the engine. "What? No." She was mad, he lied. He lied to her,Duster and Kumatora! "You lied to them!?" He tried to calm her easily triggered shouts and hysterics. "Look,Pollyanna, it's not "lying." when you're the mayor-it's politics." He started to drive, trying not to get upset, or angry with the sensitive girl. "It is?" And gullible. He turned the corner. " Of course it is. Let me tell you something, when you work for the government you can't control what happens in the world but you can control how people feel about it." He half-heartedly smiled at her. "That's the real weight I carry, making the good people of Beach City feel better, safer, more secure." _I think the truth would make everybody feel better._ "But-"

He cut her off. "What's my other option? Let the people panic and riot? That didn't work out so well for Ocean Town." She tilted her head, messing once more with her hair. "I've never heard of Ocean Town." He snapped at her. "Exactly." He focused back on the road..or boardwalk. "That's why you've got to give the people something to believe in. When they see my giant head on this car rolling down the boardwalk they think: "Here comes help!"." They causally made their way down the streets of Beach City. "Well, some people think: "Here comes that exterminator guy.", but then they realize it's me - their mayor! Have you seen that exterminator truck with a head on it? He's totally copying me." If not filled with concern, she would've laughed. "Uh.." The neared Beach City Fries. He parked the van and grabbed a bag that was on the dashboard. "Here." He gave it to the young girl. "Hand these out. 1 button 2 glow sticks."

They got out and stood in front of an arguing crowd. The feedback of his Megaphone caught all eyes. "Attention, my good citizens. As you may or may not be aware of, there is a power outage affecting all of Beach City Area proper." Pollyanna picked a few faces out. There was the Frymans, Mr., Mason, and Clement. Paula Pizza, Ana Pizza, Kofi Pizza and Nanefua, Suitcase Samuel, and even her father.

Gunga crossed her arms, at the Mayor's statement, and sarcastically said. "Oh, Really?" The mayor smiled, continuing. "This problem is just a temporary one - not a big one at all. Things could be worse - we could be in Ocean Town." There was some hushed laughter, Mr. Fryman jokingly called. "Too soon!"

He smiled and stated. "Anyway, the power will be back on by sundown so in the meantime, just enjoy this beautiful, peaceful day outside. The power will be back on before you know it, I promise." There were murmurs of approvement. Gunga was clearly heard. "I trust this man." He knelt near Pollyanna and whispered to her. "Okay, make sure everyone gets a button and a glow stick." He looked to the crowd and patted her head, getting a few more murmurs.

Mayor's also need to love the children. He smiled and waved to the crowd. She handed the Pizza's a glow stick and a button. "Here. Have a glow stick, y'all." Nanefua smiled at her, thanking her as they walked away. _What a sweet girl._ She saw her father, who greeted her. "Oh, hey P-ball!" He joked. "You got some sort of secret agent double life, I really should've known…" He laughed. Pollyanna laughed, nervous. "Here." She gave him a orange glow stick with a hint of blue on the plastic. He looked at the button. "Looks like you can never have enough Mayor Daalaam buttons." He looked at the glowstick. "But it sounds like I won't even need this." He handed it back to her. "See ya later, sweetie!" She looked dismayed, she knew he would. "But..Dad!" He didn't hear her. She whimpered, softly. "No…"

* * *

She walked up the hill, to the house. For a moment, she paused, looked at the orange with sunset ocean, and then kept walking. She was about to climb the steps, but her presence seemed to be unknown. Because Ness, Ninten and Cyrus were standing there, talking. "So what is he brings more? I say we just mash 'em all!" Ness yelled.  
Cyrus shook his head, at least that is what she thought, she ducked and could only see their feet, in fear of being caught. "It's not just the robonoids. According to Pokey, he's going to have backup." Ninten shifted his weight onto his other foot. " Who knows what he's going to have? We won't stand a chance against their weapons. But, if we can just knock them out…" Pollyanna looked at the W.I.P. machine. Cyrus shook his head, feeling a bite of fright. "It's not just the robonoids, Ninten! He's coming with other PSI users!" Pollyanna brought a hand to her mouth. Ness stamped his foot on the ground, yelling. "Says who?! Who cares! What does Pokey even know?!" Pollyanna climbed up the stairs, knowing that her presence can stop an argument for the most part. "Calm down, Ness." He crossed his arms.

"You calm, dooown…." He held his syllable when he saw Pollyanna. "Hey!" His voice cracked. They all looked at the girl, who just stood. Ness walked over to her. "Look who it is!" He made finger guns and pumped them upwards. "It's Polly~" He laughed, nervous. He ran over and put his arm around her shoulder, being only like 5'3 to her 5'1. "Our best friend, Polly!" He looked at her, and spoke cheerfully. "What you doing her, buddy?" She spoke slowly. "I live here." He let her go. "Is everything okay?" Ninten stated, almost too quickly. "Of course."

Cyrus feigned a smile. "In fact, we were just about to play...cards!" Ninten put up his hand, in agreement. "Yes! Cards!" Ness asked her, excitedly. "Wanna play "war"?" Ninten growled in warning. "I mean, "Peace"?" She looked down. "But..how are we going to play in the dark?" Cyrus thought for a moment. "We could light a fire in the fireplace." Ninten agreed. "Yes! Like Early Man!" Ness grabbed her ponytail and flicked it over her head. "C'mon "Early Wo-man." They walked inside, but she didn't follow.  
She, instead, chose to peek in the window. They were already talking about who knows what again. She looked at the pin that she stuck on her sleeve. She held it up towards the setting sun, as night fell. She recited Mayor Daalaam's words. "When the sun goes down..so does the town…"

* * *

Everything was still dark, nothing glew, and there wasn't any happy citizen. Pollyanna ran down the boardwalk, as fast as she could, hearing the angry crowd. "Oh my gosh." Clement looked around and spoke, mad and annoyed. " How come there's still no power?" Paula stamped her foot on the ground. "You said it'd be back by sundown!"

The mayor spoke nervously. "Everyone just calm down. I'm sure if we just talk rationally, we can come to an agreement." Gunga waved her arms. "No agreement! You promised us!"

Mr. Fryman gestured to his kids. "Without power, I can't take care of my family!" He put his hand on Clement's orange hair. "Well, this one's fine," He pointed his thumb to Mason. "But this one can't take care of himself."

The mayor spoke again. "I'm sure the power will be on tomorrow... I think... Maybe." Gunga yelled. " Stop pulling our legs! You lied to us and you are lying again!" The crowd roared in agreement. Mayor Daalaam took a step back. "Please! Consider things in Beach City!" Ana threw her button at him, making him flinch and the crowd began to do it two. Shouts rang through the city.

The Mayor ran to his van and got in. He rolled down the window and plead. "If you could please calm down-"

Gunga yelled. "Tip the truck!" That's exactly what happened. Clement, and tipped over the truck, nearly making Poo call out. The crowd cheered the three on. Even Saturn, who REALLY hates being lied to, had a bat in hand.

Pollyanna had enough. She ran to the tipped van, and climbed atop it. Mayor Daalaam heard the click of her flats as she called. "EVERYONE STOP!" They all looked at her and silenced, Saturn put the pat to his side.

Pollyanna began. "The power might not be back on tonight, Maybe..not even for a whole _year._ " The crowd murmured in shock and dismay. "But I know that you're all going to be okay because I know each and every one of you." She waved her hands to the people, looking to the Pizza's. Ana had her hand to her chest. "You're smart."  
She looked at the Fryman's. "Tough."  
She looked to Kumatora, Duster and her Father. "Resourceful."

Her voice needed no megaphone. It was powerful and loud all on it's own. " And you all care about each other more than you care about microwave dinners or video games or being able to see in the dark. I know it'll hurt your businesses, I know it'll hurt your lives. But are we really going to hurt each other?" They all murmured about themselves. She continued. "Of course not!"  
She put up her fist. "We'll face the night together and we'll survive because _**WE**_ are the light of Beach City! I believe in you!" Everybody cheered and clapped for her. The Mayor climbed out and tried to piggyback on her light. "Thank you, Pollyanna! I couldn't said it better myself!" Gunga yelled. "Don't try to worm your way out of this!" He looked scared and nervous. Pollyanna defended him, and stepped in front of the man. " It's okay! It's okay! Mayor Daalaam was hiding things from you but he did it because he didn't want you to worry!" He nodded, sincerely. She continued. "He was sheltering you all from the truth because he.." Realization and enlightenment dawned over her face. "He loves you all." They all whispered and soon began to cheer for them both. She shook her head, and with a flick of her ponytail, her flats were clicking through the crowd.

* * *

The fire cackled calmly, as the Pure Melodies sat inside. Ninten worked on his device, Cyrus lounged with Ness at his side. Pollyanna came inside, and walked over. Ninten greeted her. "Oh. Hey, Polly." He looked back at his machine and murmured. "If I could just concentrate the-." Pollyanna spoke. "Uh, do you guys..wanna talk?" Ninten nervously removed a part of his machine, "And why would we need to do that?"

Ness sat up, trying to change the subject. "Hey, Pol-master, you still owe us a game of cards!" Cyrus smiled and picked up some of the cards they brought out. "Yeah, get in on this." She blushed, and stuttered, her hair spiking from the rubber band, ready to be taken down. "N-no! I don't want to play cards. I want to talk about Jeff." Ninten held up his arms. " Oh, well, yes. Everything is fine."

She spoke louder. " No it's not! I know it's not. I know you just don't want me to be scared but just tell me the truth!" They all stare at her, silent. Both of Cyrus's eyes became glassy, except the third one. "Jeff's coming." He put the cards down, and spoke the truth. "And we don't know who or what he'll be coming with. He's a modern User with modern Psi technology that's bound to overpower us." She listened, with shock. Cyrus reached over to her, and undid her hair, letting the locks flow loose. "The truth is, Pollyanna: We're scared."

Silence only sat for a moment, but it seemed like forever. " We've been scared before, right? None of us know what's going to happen, but... That's okay. We can figure things out - together." She flattened her hair, as they nodded curtly in agreement. It was as if that was holding back the power, as it clicked on…

As for all else.

* * *

 _ **I AM READY (Extended Metaphor attempt. Is good? Maybe?) Maria's Scabbard, The Message, Poltical Power,**_ The Return, **Jailbreak-Day 3 of Pollyanna Bomb Complete!- Save and Continue?**


	47. The Return

Greg and Pollyanna stood at Beach City Fries. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was the style of her usual shirt, green with a yellow music note. Pollyanna was about to bang her fist on the counter. "Give me th-" Clement put down a bag of fry bits. "Oh, thanks!" Clement shrugged. "Eh, I could see your hair from a mile away." She flicked it. Greg asked. "Are you closing by yourself?" He smiled. "Yeah, it's just me tonight." Greg smiled at him. " Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for a kid your age. Your dad must really trust you." Pollyanna looked at him, nearly instantly putting two and two together. Clement stated blankly, adjusting his glasses. "Don't patronize me, sir." They walked away, Pollyanna waving. "See ya, Orange!"

She dug into the bag, continuing her prior tangent. "So, like I was saying, Jeff's been shooting huge robots here from space. And when you smash them, they explode into goo!" She ate some of the fry remains.

Greg began. "That sounds scary. You know, I'm not sure if…" He stopped and worded it differently. "Do you ever feel like this PSI stuff is too much for you?" She rose an eyebrow, and spoke. "What are you-"

Cutting her off, a loud sonic boom-esque sensation knocked her onto her stomach.

It made Clement shriek as the windows busted, and Ana duck down as the windows at Fish Stew Pizza shattered as well. Poo and Lloyd steadied themselves and looked at the sky. Ana and Clement looked outside, confused.

Greg helped his daughter up as he asked. "What the hay was that!" She squinted in the twilight sky. "Is..that.. a hand?" True, it was a green hand pointing at them from Earth's Thermosphere.

* * *

At the Beach, Ninten looked at Cyrus, truly afraid. "The light canons should be ready."

Pollyanna and Greg ran up. "Guys!" She looked up at her caretakers. "Did you see that thing in the sky?" Ness had his hands together, to his chest. Ninten looked up at it. "It's a ship. We have to assume it's Jeff." Cyrus's right fist was relaxed, as his left was closed. "Pokey told us he'll be coming. With advanced weapons and reinforcements." Greg looked up at the sky, panicking inside. "It's happening." Pollyanna asked. "I wanna see!" She looked in the telescope, and it looked like the hand was pointed at her. "Woah."

Cyrus ordered, in front of the temple "Ready the Light Cannons." Ninten flicked a switch, making the Aria's Reprise come out from under the deck of the house. Ness rolled the single Light Cannon and stood there.

Cyrus ordered the young girl. "Okay, Pollyanna, light it up." She clicked the button on the walky-talky they gave her, sending transmissions. "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." Her voice and message reached, as they activated.

A beam of light, resembling a woman shot at them, with three others twirling around it. The ship held up it's palm, blocking them easily. It shifted back into the pointing sign. Cyrus moved from the telescope. "No effect." Greg asked. "What now?" He put the small scope down. "We'll have to take them head on. The whole town might be in danger."

Pollyanna reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I'd better make a call." She scrolled through her contacted. "It's time to cash in..some political favors." She called up Mayor Daalaam.

He was hiding in his curtain, trying to half look at the hand. "Hello?"

She spoke. "Mayor Daalaam, it's me! Pollyanna Universe." He recognized the little light. "Universe,what's this thing in the sky? As a politician, pointing fingers make me very nervous." He clung to the curtains and began to pace. She pitched her plan. "Mayor Daalaam, the whole town's in danger! We need to evacuate everyone!"

He stopped pacing and rapped his knuckles on the table. "Evacuate? Hmm, Could be tough." He snapped his fingers. "I'll need a catchy slogan." He took half of what she yelled next. "JUST EVACUATE."

* * *

He sped down the boardwalk, his van blaring. " E-VA-CU-ATE. E-VA-CU-ATE. E-VA-CU-ATE." The sun set, giving the city a green glow. Everyone was outside, in a panic. They saw the Mayor and went to him as he climbed atop his van. He chose Pollyanna's way, not needing a megaphone to empower his voice. "People! I need everyone to consider evacuation! Evacuation is something we all depend on in times of…"

Pollyanna looked ahead, heart pounded about what she was about to face. Cyrus threw some bags into the van, as Ninten and Greg ran over, in panic. He pulled on a coat, Ninten put Pollyanna's things on the ground, hastily tucked in her backpack. She turned around, and startled them. "Hey! That's a great idea, Dad. You should leave with the rest of the-" She looked at her bag, and the near tears Ninten's feet. She put her hands on her hips. "Is that my luggage?" They looked at each other, nervous and distraught respectively.

Greg asked. "Who wants to tell her?" Ninten looked at Ness, eyes wet. The capped user blushed and said through a cracking voice. "Hey, I'm not good with this stuff!" He hid in his hat and turned away. Ninten patted his back, trying not to burst into tears by taking a deep breath. Cyrus pulled a box out of the van. "Pollyanna, I know you don't think we trust you. I know more often than not we treat you like a human child." He knelt to the ground and opened the box. "But the truth is, we rely on you." He gave her, her megaphone. "Your voice inspires us, binds us, reminds us why we promised to protect the planet." The Melodies and even Greg were teary eyed, knowing how true his words knelt next to her, and turned her around. "You must now be that voice, for them."

Paula was heading to the car, worried. The loudest bunch was Clement and Fryman. He held onto the counter. "Clement, Come on!" He was panicking. "But are we ever coming back?!" Mason was taking photos. "Mason, help me with your brother!" He did as told.

Cyrus could feel her shoulders tense, but as his lightly accented voice spoke, it calmed her tension. "If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them." He turned her around and made her look at him. "Like your mother once did. It's your destiny." She became determined. "I won't disappoint you." He smiled. "I know."

Greg started the engine, as she waved with both hands. They sent her off with a smile.

Once the two were gone, Ninten's tears spilled as he held onto Cyrus. Ness covered his face with his hands, wishing his hat really could make him disappear. Cyrus wanted to break as well, but one thing wouldn't..couldn't let him. "We did everything we could." He spoke to everyone, but kinda to himself as well. "Okay, pull it together."

* * *

Greg's van was just one car pooling out of the town. Greg turned his rear-view mirror to the ship, sweating nervously. Pollyanna chose the more calming tactic of looking at the stars and musing. "Maybe when Jeff gets to Earth, he'll see how nice all the people are and he won't want to hurt anyone." He smiled fondly at the child's naivety. "Just like your mother." She peeked near him. "Yeah?" He smiled. "Yeah."She looked back at the stars. "But, these Psi users aren't like your mother."

He tightened his grip on the wheel. "They aren't like Cyrus, Ness or aren't gonna start caring about people now. They didn't the first time they…" He realized that he was treading into "forbidden around Pollyanna" territory. She made him delve deeper as she asked, curiously. "First time they what?" He tried to weasel out. "I mean, it was thousands of years ago! It's- it's not like I was there!" His knuckles were turning red and white.  
She looked at him, she wasn't somebody you'd keep secret to. Not because she'd get mad, because she'd make you feel bad. With just one look of those sapphire eyes. "The Melodies should be telling you all this stuff but I get it. I mean, they don't want you thinking of them like that!" He continued to panic as she grabbed at her sweater and asked. "Like what?" She wasn't answered, so she prodded further. "Dad, Like what!" He snapped. "Like aliens, Pollyanna! Aliens that invaded Earth!" She jolted in shock. "What!?"

He went off. "All they do is try to make up for it. They just can't forgive themselves. You understand?" She held onto the door, and the megaphone. "Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore." Her world was suddenly the Kindergarten...Oh gosh..

"She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind. She gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth." She remembered the battlefield, scars of the past.

She stuttered. "So..so she saved the world! That's good!" He spoke again. "No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Cores were destroyed, people too... In the end, your mother could only save a handful of her closest friends. If it weren't for her shield, man, I don't know." She grabbed her sleeve, and felt the lump that was her core. He looked at her face, and regretted telling her. Her eye were large, and looked ready to burst into tears. He put a hand on her shoulder,and attempted to use her large sweet tooth to make her happy.

"B-but Hey, let's look on the bright side! We're gonna drive pass that Ice cream place in a couple miles!" She covered her face. Nothing could top her oversized heart. "We gotta go back!" He retracted his hand. "Dad, turn the van around!" Greg tightened his grip on the wheel. "No way! The Melodies don't want you there!" She grabbed her sweater and spoke. "I know they're just trying to protect me but I have to protect them!" She pulled up her sleeve and moved her arm over. "I have Mom's Shield! They need me!" He yelled at her, a rare occurrence. "I need you, too!"  
She was about to cry. "DAD, please what if they get hurt!" His lips quivered, as he tried to ignore her plea. His eyes widened when she grabbed his shoulder. "Dad, turn around! Dad!" He wouldn't budge. She became angry, all she wanted was to protect them! "Turn the van around,-" She shouted as her fist rounded up, she punched the dashboard, breaking it. 'PLEASE!" Tears leaked down her face. The air bag when off, making her shriek. Her bubble activated, sending her flying out the car, taking the door with it. Greg brought the van to a stop, immediately getting out. She grunted as she tumbled harshly to the ground. Her bubble burst, as Greg ran to the side of the road. "Polly!" More tears leaked down her face,as she grabbed her hand,saying. "Dad.."

The sounds of doors opening caught their attention. Everybody checked on them. The mayor, Kumatora, Duster, Wess, the Pizzas, Poo, Saturn and Andonauts, even Lloyd and the Frymans, they all were concerned for the two. More so the one that was blown to the side of the road by the force of an airbag. "Yo, Greg! You and your kid okay!?" called.

Greg helped Pollyanna to sit on her knees, in his arms. She was holding her head as he called. "Yeah, Yeah! We're fine." He was grabbed by the arm and pulled over. "Dad, please. I have to go back." Tears slowly made their way down. "I have to." She cried. "They don't have my shield, do you understand?" He blinked, and realized.  
She was asking him for his trust. For..his approval to lock things up for tonight by herself. "Yeah, just…" He wiped her tears away, right and left. "Be careful, or ..i'll run fresh out of family." She hugged her father. "Daddy." She said out of the impulse. She pulled back and stood. "Stay with everyone,"

Her eyes dilated with determination. "And keep them safe. I'll find some other way to get back to Beach City." A paw was placed on her head. She looked behind her and saw her blue animal companion. "This'll work!"

* * *

Her hair flew majestically in the wind as she pulled out her cell-phone, leaving the running to Lion. She dialed one of her most important numbers. She looked at the sky, at the quickly approaching hand. "Come on, pick up." The voicemail played. "You've reached the Maheswaran residence. Please leave a message after the beep. And keep it short." She groaned.

Tony received this message. "Hey, Tony, it's Polly. Just... seeing what you were up to. Don't know if you knew, but there's some crazy stuff going on with a giant space hand and we all might die, so, uh, I guess call me back when you get this and talk to you soon! Uh, bye!" She pocketed her phone and once the city was in view, Lion roared. They jumped through the portal and landed on the beach.

Her eyes widened as Jaylon stood there. His outfit now contained a ribbon choker, with two regular bracelets. He pulled back his arrow and aimed at the ship. Cyrus yelled over the wind. "FIRE!" His voice deepened in authority. It was completely resistant to the barrage. They both looked at it in shock. Pollyanna got off off Lion and was about to run up. "Stay here. If anything happens, Dad'll need a new child!"

The hand flamed as it came closer, breaking the atmosphere. Jaylon and Cyrus stared in despair/anger. Cyrus breathed. "At least..Polly's safe." Her hair flew wildly as she ran up. "Hey guys!" Cyrus called, "Pollyanna!" The shock caused Jaylon to separate into his two components. Ness sat up and put on his hat, smiling. "You came back!" Ninten stood up and yelled. "What are you doing?! Get out of here!" She came back for a reason. "But-" Cyrus cut her off. "It's too late, stay behind us!" Weapons were summoned, as the girl was protected. The ship was in front of the ocean, causing it to ripple, oddly beautifully. It's palm opened and it caused sand to blow. Pollyanna covered her eyes. "Ah.."

A orb came out of the palm, silence overcame them. Ninten trembled in fear, Ness trembled in anger, and Cyrus's right hand trembled as he rose his fists. Pollyanna was point blank stunned. It rolled down the finger. It opened, revealing three users. It dropped to the ground. Jeff stepped into view, and looked down at the four. "That's them alright. They're the ones that kept messing with my machines."

A large figure stepped up. He wore a cloak on his shoulders, and he had a large core on..well it looked like a nose. The color wasn't identifiable in the green glow. "This is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Commander! They keep interfering with my work!" The large user sighed. He stepped farther into view. "Looks like _another_ waste of my time." He had lines all over his face, which looked like scars.

Pollyanna could barely see the largest user she'd seen. "Hey, get over here!" He grabbed someones wrist, and pulled Pokey over. He pulled away from the abusive Psi User. His hair was pushed aside again. He gasped when he spotted Pollyanna. "Pokey…" She whispered. Commander pointed forwards. "Is this their base?" He looked down. "Yes…"

Cyrus yelled. "You need to leave, immediately!" Ness tightened his grip on his two whips. "YEAH! STEP OFF!" Ninten called. "This is not a PSI controlled planet!"

Pokey yelped as he was pulled down onto the beach. Jeff hopped down. Commander asked. "And neither of you saw Maria?" He crossed his arms. " Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!" He sounded like he seriously wanted to, and it disturbed the child.

"But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Takuya" Ninten could feel his bandana against his neck..all he had to be..different. ", a puny overcooked runt," Ness growled, ready to smash his core. "and _this shameless_ display?" Cyrus was nearly as angry as Ness. His eyes landed on the only girl there. He pointed at them. "What is that?" They got into position, ready to defend her and their planet. Jeff put a "finger" to his chin. "It called itself "The Pollyanna"."

Pokey tried to defend her. "She's just a human. She's isn't a threat _at all._ She's not one of them!" Commander looked at him. "I _know_ what a human is. You don't need me for this." He turned around and looked towards the ship. "Just blast them with the ship." Jeff's fingers made a screen. "Ugh, fine."

It rose into the air, and became a finger-gun. The wind picked up, and the ground rumbled as Jeff drew a wide circle. He tapped the middle of it, and the ship charged power. Cyrus turned around and yelled. "Pollyanna! Get out of here!" She yelled back. "No!" He yelled back, afraid out of his mind. "I won't let you risk your life!"

Tears welled his her eyes. "But this is my home! And you're all my family!" Her hair blew, to her will. Ninten was close to crying himself. Blue penetrated the green. "Firing." Jeff stated. A beam came from the tip. Pollyanna ran forwards, screaming. "I-I'm a Pure Melody, TOO!" She leapt at the beam, her right arm raised. Commander turned around and stared in shock.

Pollyanna's sleeve rolled up to her shoulder, as she held up both her arms, a large shield in front of her. Pollyanna's muscles strained as she grunted.

Commander's eyes widened. "That shield! That symbol!"

"Uah..ah.." She collapsed to her knees. It disappeared, and she completely collapsed. Commander spoke, clearly. "You! You have the power of Maria!" Jeff called. "NOW, do you believe i needed an escort?!"

He bent slightly over, and ordered. "Fire a barrage." He swiped his hand. "Widespread!" He swiped his hand across the screen. Cyrus pushed Pollyanna out of the way, and Ninten and Ness screamed as the sand became a smokey substance instead of glass. The smoke cleared, revealing the child to be "safe". Commander looked down at the girl. "Maria, why do you look like that? Why are you so..weak." Pokey nearly grabbed the larger. "Don't hurt her!" He looked at the overall-clad. "You **knew** about this!" He shook his head,his bangs falling back in his face. "It wasn't relevant to the mission!"

Commander stated. "Forget about the mission!" Jeff nearly screamed at the lack of order. " _What!?_ " He looked back at Pollyanna, who was quivering. "Hinawa needs to see this.. _thing._ " She wanted to back up, she wanted to move..but all she could muster was. "Aah." A weak little call. Cyrus leapt out of the sand and charged at Commander. "Good." He summoned a mask, looked gray. Their blows clashed, sending the girl back. Cyrus skidding and yelled. "Pollyanna, run!" He charged at the Psi User again. He pulled out a weapon, it looked like a tuning fork. It startled both Homeworld gems. "Priming Core Destabilizer."

He hit Cyrus in the chest with it. The Melody clenched his teeth, but his form began to melt. His head flicked backwards, visor cracking in two. Yellow lines snaked down his body. His arms slid off as he fell backwards.

Ness gasped, loudly. Ninten screamed.

Pollyanna was stunned, too stunned to speak. Cyrus looked at her, one last time. His third eye was open and his blue and green eyes called for her to get the heck out of there. His form gave way, leaving behind _two_ cores. One a light red, nearly orange, the other a luminescent yellow.

Pollyanna was ready to barf out of lack of air to her lungs. Commander stepped forwards. "I was there, you know." His shadow loomed over the traumatized little girl. " At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this...?" She lifted her right arm, in fear. "Ah.." He grabbed her by the shirt, making her yelp and scream more. "This is _sick!_ "

Ness and Ninten charged at him. "UNHAND HER!" He was ignored. "I don't get what you're planning, Maria." He held her aside, thinking that, instead of struggling and desperately kicking for the ground, she would admit defeat. "But look! Your base is taken!" Ness and Ninten were ready to gladly give their existence for her. "Your armies are ruined! You have failed!" He made his mask go away, and he headbutted her eye.

...Everything went limp in his hands.

* * *

 ** _(Randal435: Like my other choice for Jasper? He isn't the same as (UNNEEDED SPOILER ALERT) Claus, like in the game. Totally different entity.I thought that his mask would fit better.)_**

 ** _Maria's Scabbard, The Message, Political Power, The Return,_ Jail Break. _Day 4 of Pollyanna Bomb-Complete!- Save and Continue?_**


	48. Jail Break

Pollyanna slowly came to. She swore she could hear a young male singing. She awoke with a gasp and rolled onto her side. "Ow…"She put a hand on her eye. She called "Ninten? Ness?" She then remembered two PSI cores that belonged the Cyrus falling onto the beach. How terrified he looked. "Cyrus!" She stood up and ran to the other end of her holding cell. Everything was intricate, and..advanced. In front of her, a thin yellow beam etched itself like a gate.

"Agh!" Someone yelled. It was as he just came to…

With a gasp, she looked at the field in front of her. She tentatively touched it. It was like a static electric shock. Covering her eyes, she curiously brought her finger through. "Woah." She moved her entire arm out. "Gross!" She warbled as she stepped out of her cell.

She looked at it. "I'm out….Woo hoo!" She realized. "Now, where is everybody. Gotta find them!" She repeated as she passed several cells, looking in them.

She stopped when she saw a boy holding his head and shaking. "Uh.." She approached the boy. "Are..you okay?" He looked up, the colored fields made each color look Yellow. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "GREAT! THIS IS JUST PERFECT!" He screamed as he banged his fist on the wall, making the young girl lose her balance. He held his ducklick hair, in midst of panic.

"Um..Do you need any help?" She stood up and reached for him. The boy looked at her before exclaiming, "No! I mean. DON'T LOOK AT ME! Just...go away." He said before turning away. She looked rejected, but she had to find her friends! "Hey wait!" He stood up and ran to the field. "You're out!" She turned back to him. "How'd you get past the fields?!" Confused, she brought her hands to the field. "I just…"

"No, wait!" Her hands past through. "It's safe?" He brought his hand to the field and touched it. "Ah!" His hand didn't pass. "oh, f-" He held his hand and looked up at Pollyanna, who noticed a red-ish core on his left hand. "What's goin' on." They heard a male singing. _Just like before_. "Someone's….singing."

"Lucas…" The boy muttered longingly under his breath. He gasped. "Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Lucas!"

"Is he your friend? I'm looking for my friends too!"

"He's all alone, we need to find him!" He yelled. Pollyanna raised her arms. "No worries, We'll find our friends!" She stepped into the field and raised her arm, so he could get out.

"AnD We'Ll Do It TOgeThEr!" She warbled. He slid underneath it and ran to a door. "Hey!" She ran up to catch up to him. Se could see he had ginger hair, wearing a blue and yellow shirt. He stepped into a corridor as she ran to his side. "I'm Pollyanna by the way. What's your name?" He had his hands on his temples. "Quiet! Can't see." He looked around, trying to find the directions of the voice. "This way!" He said, booking to the left. Pollyanna looked at the corridors, each had tubes leading to rooms

. "How many more PSI Users are trapped here?" The boy didn't look back as he answered. "Don't know. Don't care." The voice ceased singing. "He stopped singing. LUCAS?!" He called. Pollyanna looked out a window. She could see the planet above. Home. She turned around and ran to catch up with the hurried other. The two saw a portly figure in a cell, he was wearing a pair of overalls. The boy gasped in excitement but soon realized it wasn't who he was looking for. He looked at the user with disdain. "Oh, it's just you."

"Pokey!" She rushed to the user as the boy, to which she doesn't even have his name, paced. She ran over to him and held up his hands. "Stop!" He commanded, getting on his knees to look at her. "It's okay! I can-"

"No! I don't want your help! Things are bad enough as it is!" He crossed his arms and looked away from the two. "I've made enough trouble as is. Once we get back to Homeworld, their gonna decide what to do with us." The boy growled with impatience. "I don't have time for this!" He yelled before running of. Pollyanna was about to go after him "Wait, Polly! Whatever you're doing, just stop! If we do everything they say they might go easy on us…" That wasn't good enough to get her to back down. "But..But they're mean!" _Great adjective there! "_ They hurt my friends! They hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!" She gestured to her eye and his cell. He brushed his hair aside. "That's why we can't fight them."

"It's why we HAVE to fight them!" That wasn't enough for him. He turned away and hid his face in his knees. Rejected, Pollyanna muttered. "I'll come back, I promise". She ran in the opposite direction and heard the singing get louder.

She ran down a hallway and heard a door open. "We can't leave yet!" A voice called. Pollyanna gasped and pressed her body against the wall, not to be seen. Jeff crossed his arms."The whole point of coming here was to check on the chimera!"

"STOP SINGING!" A fist was banged onto the wall. "Maria takes top priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for homeworld!" She could see Commander's true colors. He wore mostly gray. His jacket was gray, his eyes were gray, nearly EVERYTHING was gray...even his skin.

Jeff passed the corridor, making Pollyanna run to the other side to be undetected. "Go to Earth they said. It will be easy, they said." He muttered as he walked away. Pollyanna stuck her head in the room.

He looked as if he just cried. She saw a young boy on his knees, he looked around and clasped his hands together, as if praying and sang, it had no melody, just an attention grabber. She walked over to him. "Hey.." She whispered, to make sure of their safety from Giygas. "I like your song. Are you Lucas?" His eyes widened slightly as he stood up. "You escaped…" She made a curtain for him, like she did with the other."Of, course."

He stepped blonde hair was styled upwards, in a cowlick. He wore red and yellow with blue shorts, he was roughly the same height of the other boy she met. He wore a pair of red glasses, which did little to hid his large blue eyes."Thank you, Pollyanna." He said as he stepped through. "Nooo Problem!" She said, half warbled as she stepped out of the field. "Lucas!" A voice screamed. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. He dashed with incredible speed towards the voice.

The boy gasped when he saw the blonde at the other side. Lucas gasped. "Claus!" He let go of her hand and ran to his brother. With a shaky gasp, the two embraced. "You've been crying. So help me, if they hurt you!" He put his hand to the other's cheek as he checked him for any breaks in his core, which was always more fragile. "No, no I'm okay. Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?!" He stood straight as tears welled in his brother's eyes.

"I do, ya goof!" He said with a smile. He hugged him, his tears of happiness fading. Laughing, Claus lifted his little brother and they spun. Pollyanna looked at the dance as their PSI cores her eyes grew starry at what she saw next.

Cyrus spun in the air, as he laughed. His outfit and style was drastically changed. His bob was gone, and what replaced it was much shorter. It was arrow-like hair that Claus had dreamed of. His orange shirt was a yellow shirt with blotches of orange, and his blue jeans became half and half, Khaki and Blue. He opened all three of his eyes as he said. "Pollyanna! Thank you!" She looked up at him. "Cyrus! You're a fusion?!" Each of his eyes were apologetic. "O-oh, I'm so sorry!" His forms were trying to gain control of just one. "We didn't want you meeting us like this." She smiled, and asked. "Well...Did I make a good first impression?" He put a hand on her cheek, he thought. _He hurt her! I swear../...He's gonna get it._

But that was them, Cyrus said. "Oh, Polly. We already love you."

They heard the scream of Commander. "WHERE IS HE!?"

He got on both of his knees, one side afraid(but he couldn't' tell with the other ready to throw down at him.)

"It's Commander." He turned to the bruised child. "Polly, find the others, and get to the control bridge!" She quickly stated her biggest concern. "But I don't know where they are!" Cyrus quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 _Three hallways down, to the left. Chances of slipping and falling, low. No chances of running into anybody. They're in despair, back to back. Ness's hat wasn't on his head._

She blinked. "Future Vision…" They heard banging, of running feet. "Wait..Are you gonna be able to beat him on your own?" He stood up, his skin tone a bit more pale. "It's okay, Polly. I'm never alone." He smiled at her, each eye loving. She nodded, and ran off. Her little flats were easily drowned out by Commander's. He stopped as Cyrus blocked his way. "Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Psi Users stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you _really_ are." Cyrus had the gal to laugh in front of his enemy. He opened his eyes. "No, you haven't." He began to sing, confusing Commander.

He brought his hand to his chest, now wearing a glove with all the fingers but one there. " _This is Cyrus."_ He threw his head up. " _Back together. And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you."_ He pointed at Commander. Then, smirking like the little devil inside him, bragged. " _Because, I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "Let me at him!"_

Commander rose an eyebrow, as they circled each other. " _The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules."_ He stopped walking and swiped his hands. " _Come at me without any of your fancy tools."_ Commander primed his weapon. The destabilizer that separated them. " _Let's go, Just me and you."_ Commander smirked and rushed at him. Cyrus brought a hand to his face, getting his visor back. " _Let's go, just one on two!"_ Cyrus rolled out of the way of the initial jabs. Singing as he backed up. " _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able."_ He landed on his hand, and flipped onto his feet. " _Can't you see that our relationship is stable?"_ He kicked at Cyrus, but the rational part told him to jump. He did as Commander tried for his torso.  
He waved his finger at him. " _But I think you're just mad that you're alone."_ He fell to the ground and spun on his back, kicking the weapon out of his hand. " _And you can't stop what we make together!"_ He caught it, it clinking against Claus's core. " _We are gonna stay like this forever!"_ He snapped it like a twig. " _And if you split us apart, we'll just come back, bolder."_ He ran his hands past his hips and over his head, summoning his gauntlets, which now were one solid red with a yellow ring. " _And we'll always be twice the User that you are."_ Commander summoned his mask as they charged at each other. " _I'm made-"_

Pollyanna bounded to the two twin-like users, as the two actual twins fought as one. They looked up in surprise.

 _O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of_

They all bolted to the bridge, startling Jeff. He pulled out the Destabilizer. Pollyanna grabbed it by the handle, growling.

 _Lo-o-o-ove._

Commander caught his jab, but he landed a hit on the face. " _Lo-o-o-ove."_ His voice was unwavered as he smashed into the tiles of the large room. " _Lo-o-o-ove."_ He sat up, smiling at his enemy as he charged at the smug one.

Ness had Jeff in his whip, tied up. " Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!" He was ignored as Ness yelled. "YOU GOT THIS 'TEN!" Pollyanna looked at him, holding the remains of the "feared" weapon in her hands. He sat in the chair, and said. "Okay, Ship. Take us back to Earth!" He stuck his hands IN the board, moaning as his eyes flashed green with data. Pollyanna heard charging and saw a screen. On it was Cyrus and Commander.

Cyrus held back his crash-charge. He ducked and punched him into the ceiling. He curled up, into a bright gray dash. Cyrus caught it, roughly. They went plunging through the ground, and into the Power Core chamber, much like their Core Heart.

He was on his knees, Commander standing over him. His visor was cracked and his gloves were torn...but not all the way.

" _This is who we are."_ He looked up and the grinning Commander. " _This is who_ _ **I**_ _am. And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again."_ He stood up, his visor both Yellow and Light red. " _Because I am a Feeling. And I will never end!"_ He summoned his gauntlets again. " _And I won't let you hurt my planet, and I won't let you hurt my friends."_ He was charged at again. With a clink, He jabbed at the head of his mask. " _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able."_ He was punched to the ground, but quickly recovered. " _Can't you see that my relationship is stable."_ He kicked at Commander, singing as he backed away from it. " _I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of."_ He smashed the visor that protected his eye, making him back up in pain. Cyrus flipped backwards. " _Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of."_ He spin dashed at the Melody as he leapt away. " _But I am even more than the two of them!"_ He stood up and Commander spun across the walls. " _Everything they care about is what I am."_ He pinpointed where to get him at. " _I am his fury. I am his patience."_ He caught his helmet, digging his feet into the ground. " _Twins no matter what~"_

He twisted his heel and threw him into the Power Cell. " _I am made-"_

Commander screeched as his back was fried.

 _O-o-o-of. Lo-o-o-o-ove._

Cyrus ran as the sector blew up,making the ship dive. Ness lost his grip on Jeff, as Everyone lost balance.

He looked back. " _O-o-o-o-of And it's stronger than you."_

Jeff slammed his core on the ground, his body encased in a tried to tackle him, but the three saw him blast off to Earth.

 _L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you._

Cyrus came in, as they looked at the Earth, it approaching fast.

They all turned around and shouted. "Cyrus!" His visor was light red. "The ship is going down!"

Pollyanna remembered her promise. "What about Pokey!?" It became yellow. "There's no time!"

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove._

Pokey hugged himself as the ship flamed in the atmosphere.

* * *

The giant-hand shaped space-craft crashed into the sanctuary of the Pure Melodies. The spaceship exploded and left debris. But in the midst of the destruction, a lone blue lion ran across the sand, in search of it's young companion. Picking up her struggling energy, he let out a roar to clear away a large blue bubble. The bubble shield disappeared allowing the four escapees to stretch. "Nice one." Cyrus said with a smile.

Pollyanna smiled with that for a moment before remembering "Omigosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!"

Ness was shocked and Ninten was pretty disappointed. "You met Lucas and Claus?!"

"Ah no...Cyrus Your plan…" He simply shrugged and said. "We were waitin' for your birthday." With starry eyes, Pollyanna got up. "That's okay! We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!" Ness laughed for a moment as they all got up.

The laugh was soon cut off by a large grunt and a hand clawing its way out of the debris. Commander took a few steps towards the Pure Melodies before collapsing to his knees. If looks could kill, they'd all be regenerating (save for Pollyanna, they don't know if she can) in their cores as he said. "Don't..ngh..Don't think you've won. You only beat me, 'Cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd.."

A small grunt was heard. "Huh.." All attention called for Pokey moving a piece of debris off himself. Yelping in exhaustion, he fell to the ground. Noticing Commander, he attempted to fly to safety.

"C'mere Brat!" Only to have his ankle grabbed. Taking him by his wrist, Commander slyly remarked "Don't fly off so soon."

Pollyanna gasped and called "Pokey!" She made a move to run straight up to his face and...and...punch him in the face! But her mental threats were halted by Ness and Ninten grabbing her. "Pokey, listen. Fuse with me!" The smaller PSI user looked up in shock "What?!"

"How long did they keep you _**TRAPPED**_ here on this miserable planet?!" He took his chin with one hand and squeezed his face. With a yelp, he was dropped to the ground. He took a breath as Commander continued. Ness kept his arms wrapped protectively around Pollyanna, Ninten had his hands on her shoulder and Cyrus Summoned his gauntlets, ready to cream him into his core. "These Psi users, their traitors to their Home-world. They kept you here. They used you."

He stood up and looked at them. They were mad, yet the small face in the center was ready to burst into tears. "Now's your chance to take revenge!" Commander loomed over the smaller PSI user. "Just say "Yes"." Pollyanna swallowed a lump in her throat, holding onto Ness's arms. "Pokey, please. Don't do it." Her voice betrayed her mind as it wavered. Pokey closed his eyes, and took a loomed in the air. He turned around and offered his hand. With a wicked grin, he harshly took it.

"NO!" Pollyanna shrieked, the dam breaking. Commander held his hands and spun him. It wasn't as happy as when Lucas found Claus. He dipped the smaller and looked up with his PSI core glowing. A inhuman (well that makes sense) grin faced at the Melodies.

Their form became a giant man. His form grew a mass of orange hair, as he touched down. He was ginormous. He had 6 arms. 4 acted as legs while two were arms. He gave the feel of a centaur as al his eyes opened...and were in fear, the Pure Melodies were frozen as, with a cackle, he drew his hand backwards and used Pokey's hydrokinesis. Suddenly, a blast of water formed a chain around his arm. Confused, the fusion went "What, huh?!" As a cross of water chains went around his chest. "Agh!" It pulled against them as he was pulled towards the ocean. The Pure Melodies stared in shock.

The fusion was pulled to a stop and standstill. "What are you doing!" He asked the other side of his fusion. His voice sounded more like Pokey's when he said. "I'm _**DONE**_ being everyone's prisoner!" Two more water hands came out of the salty body of water.

"Now you're _**MY**_ prisoner! _**AND I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO!**_ _ **"**_ He took his own legs and tripped himself. Thrashing, the fusion clawed with his big hands to get a hold of the sand. Once in the water, the Melodies ran over to the screaming fusion. Tears began to leak down Pollyanna's face as she called "POKEY!" Pokey made no move to yell any comfort. " _ **LET'S STAY ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET, AS ZAVERAN!**_ " His head was pulled under water. Cyrus was first to break the silence after he was gone. "Yikes…..they are not good for each other." Ninten could hear the slight waver as he grabbed his arm like a child. Possibly from the younger twin

...Pollyanna's phone went off...A very distressed voice came into her ears as she answered. "Polly!? I got your message. What's going on?! Polly?"

* * *

 ** _...And so..Pollyanna bomb comes to an end._**

 ** _Cyrus isn't a fusion of romance, like ..is a fusion of bonds. They won't EVER be apart._**

 ** _I LOVED THIS, AND I CAN'T WAIT TO DO MOAR! OMG._**

 ** _NEXT TIME: FULL DISCLOSURE!_**


	49. Full Disclosure

The green fire ravaged behind the Pure Melodies. They all stared into the ocean, where a ramaging fusion is being dragged to the bottom. Pollyanna's tears dried, in favor of shock. Ninten tried to break the silence. "Well...that could have been..a lot worse." He tried to be positive. Cyrus looked behind him, seeing flaming pieces of debris. "Could've gone a lot better, too…" His voice was balancing back quickly, but it still had Lucas's southern vibe with Claus's deep baritone. It'll quickly meld back into his baritone slight southern accent once more.

Tony spoke to Pollyanna, via the phone. "Polly, I got your message! Polly, what happened?" She looked at her feet, in which the waves tried to fill the claw marked that Pokey and Commander,or..Zaveran, made. Ness startled her as he cheered. "WE WON!" She was lifted, along with her mood as Ness spun her. Tony tried to get her to speak. "Was that Ness?" Pollyanna smiled as Lion nudged her shoulder, blinking. "Ah..What's going on?"

Tony held the receiver close to his ear, worried that something bad had happened. "You said something about a giant space hand and dying!?"

Ness's loud screams of happiness and victory were heard as he mess up her hair. She spoke. "Tony! You're not going to believe what happened. Where do I even start?! It's been a madhouse over here!"

Ness grabbed Ninten by the waist, cheering. Ninten struggled, blushing. "That's enough celebrating,Ness!"

Cyrus put a hand to his chin as a horn honked.

Greg was throwing all his caution away he pulled to a stop and looked out his window. He called when he saw his daughter. " **Pollyanna!"**

She turned around. " **Dad!** " She spoke into the phone, quickly. "Tony. I-i have to go, I _promise_ , I'll call you back." She slid her finger over end call, and pocketed her phone. She ran to her father. "Dad's back, Dad's back!" Greg was running up, arms opened. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay!" He lifted her off her feet and hugged her. " I saw the Spaceship start to leave and then it crashed so I came back and …" He saw her black eye, and moved her hair to her ear. "Ooo, You're eye." It twitched, obviously bugging the young child. He smiled, with her. "But you're okay!"

He swung his fist. "I guess those guys were no match for the Pure Melodies, huh?" She shook her head. "No WAY, they were super strong!" He became nervous. "But you still beat them back, right?" He flinched. "No. They totally _stomped_ us! This warrior,Commander, was super beefy and knocked me unconscious. Then they abducted me onto the ship because they wanted to take me away forever. And then we crashed the ship and I almost died!" Greg's face was like a role of film, a three times taller than Ness. He asked, as he held his hair. "What did they want from _you?"_ She quieted. "They think I'm Mom."

 _They..they were going to punish her for something that wasn't her..fault..oh gosh._ Greg had to try to continue talking, panicking about what he knows and never wants her to go through. "Are more Homeworld Users coming after y-you?" She thought for a moment. "..Maybe.." He was shaking, as he lifted a hand. "Pollyanna. I'm supportive and _very_ proud of you...and I'll be right back." He ran to his van and got in, forgetting about how she blew out the door.

He, in the van, took some deep breaths. "Gotta calm down." He reached into the back of the van, grabbing some Cds. "Where's my relaxing Cd?" He couldn't tell which was which, and took a guess. "This one?" He put it in,...it was death metal.

"Wrong one! Stop! Eject!" He hit the radio. He leaned back, and took some deep breaths. What he didn't know, was Pollyanna was watching it all through the spot the door used to be. She heard, over the music, her ringtone made by herself for Tony. _Dada. dadada. Da. dadadada._

She looked at her father, and then back to the phone. The van's wheels came off, making Greg panic even more.

 _How can I word this better?_

* * *

She walked down the beach, the sky clear and it was actually morning now. She spoke to her contacts list, her thumb hovering over a photo of a smiling Brunett.

"Now, Tony. Please don't freak out. But a giant laser hand tried to steal me into space. But it didn't, it didn't. I'm back and everything is fine now..."

She tried to open the door to the Big Donut, and looked up. She saw all the glass was shattered. Her phone rang again, as she ran from the site. She paced through town, her anxiety growing as she feels the phone rumble in her hands.  
She tried something lighthearted. " Um, Tony. Funny story. As it turns out, there's a lot more Psi Users out there than we thought. And I think they wanna... kill me?" She nearly tripped over a piece of the ship, in which many part scattered the town. Her ringtone blared, scaring her. "Aah!" She calmed a bit and laughed, trying. "Hey, that message. It was but a dream!" She continued her pace, holding her head. "No, he's too smart for that. Ness material."

She didn't know how she ended up at the hill, but she did! She paced upwards, as she her phone made her head ache. She brought her hands to her head, frustrated. She didn't know why she didn't just throw her phone into the sea!..She can't do that. She looked at the phone, for the umpteenth time, distraught. She sighed, hair picking up the wind. She looked at the smoking spaceship, that was the sole reason she wasn't pacing in her house. She wanted to be as far from it as she could right now.

She pocketed her phone and thought _. Tony'll flip! Dad freaked out. How can I put this._ Pain shot in her eye and she covered it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mason. "Oh hey Mason."

"Didn't you hear? Mayor Daalaam is calling everyone back to the city, we can go home!" He looked up at the sky, while her gaze stayed at the ocean and wreckage. Well, half her gaze. "Oh...You come here to brood too, don't you?" She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Brood?"

"Mm-hmm. It's what people like us do. Suffer quietly, locking away the knowledge no one else can bear."

"Hm.."

"As an aficionado of the weird yourself, you've probably noticed ordinary people fear the cold leaded anchor of the truth. The abyss is no Sunday swan ride." The waves crashed into the cliff below them.

"I-i know! My dad freaked out when I told him!" _Maybe I was too blunt…_

" Typical. But,it's a good reminder. This is no easy path we've chosen here. There are... sacrifices. Look at them all down there, Polly." He waved his hand over the city, and then to the crash site plaguing the air around her home. "It's our duty to let those simple people live out their simple lives, without ever knowing the burden of being friends with us." She closed her eyes….She loves her friends but..should she even have them? She looked up at Apple Kid. "At least we can be there for each other.." She smiled.

He suddenly ran a hand through his curly red hair. " Is that giant hand from the sky sitting _right_ in the middle of the _beach_?! I gotta get some of this for my blog!" She saw him run off and sighed.

She listened to the crashing waves, and began to sing. " _Everybody told me Psi's stuff's dangerous...guess I didn't believe it…"_ She gazed over the wreckage that the temple was in front of. " _Until now, Dad's always seemed apprehensive...and now he's really freaking out, what do i do?"_ She was trying to use her singing as a way not to choke out. " _I don't want that for you…"_ Her phone rang, giving her song tuneage. She fell to her butt and pulled it out of her pocket. She set it next to her and covered her ears. Her eyes were wet as it stopped ringing.

She flopped onto her back, continuing. " _Everybody told me life is precious…"_ She grabbed the phone, and scrolled through her memories with Tony. " _And that mean's_ _ **you**_ _and I want to protect you…"_ She looked at his blushing face, as she snapped surprise selfies with him. " _What if somehow you get hurt...What would I do?"_ Several unacknowledged tears slid down her face. " _I don't want that for you.."_

She harmonized..it sounded like whining, with the ring-tone. " _Oooooooo,"_ She dropped the phone and hugged her knees, as it flashed his name again. " _ooooooooo, ooooooooo, ooooooo... "_ She looked into the sky, remembering the time she was in the ship. She didn't know how long she was knocked out.

" _What Am i going to tell you?"_ **A green hand came down from space in front of us, It was so terrifying…**

" _You're better off not knowing the trouble I'm in."_ **Cyrus got split in half in front of my eyes. I thought he had died…**

" _About what've just about where I've just been…"_ **I was in a huge space hand jail! I got Lucas and Claus back together, they form Cyrus…**

" _You don't have to be apart of this…"_ **We were well above Earth. We could have been so much farther…**

" _I don't think I want you to be…"_ **I hadn't ran faster that day…**

" _You don't need this…."_ **If he'd just let me help him….**

" _You..don't need me…"_ **The ship blew up with us inside..I've never seen so much green and I wear it everyday….**

" _Oooooooo, ooooooooo, ooooooooo, ooooooo…"_ **Pokey and Commander, fused and they..basically kamikazed on us…**

Her heart leapt as the phone rang again, pulling her from her memories. By then, a ghost of sadness passed over her face. She grabbed her phone and stood up. With one final thought, her decision was made. She put her hand to the screen and clicked "Ignore." _You don't need me…_

Her hair flew in the wind as she walked home, her thoughts clouding her head.

* * *

She stared at the window as Ness complained. "Ah, come on…" Cyrus had his arms crossed. "No whining. We need to start cleaning up debris." Ninten agreed, nervously fixing his hair. "Cyrus is right. People are starting to come back to town."

Pollyanna spoke up, grabbing the blinds. "We need to keep them off the beach. If any humans got a hold of PSI technology they could seriously hurt themselves." She closed the blinds, they're shadow covering the light in her eyes. "Maybe we should shut them out. For good." She was dead serious.

Ninten put a hand to his chin. "You know..we did have a fence once." He perked up. "Let's get a new one!" He fed the flames of Pollyanna's plan of cutting off humanity. "With barbed wire!" _So no-one can climb it…_ Ness was complete on board with being guard again. "This time...let's build a moat!" He brought his hands to his face, taking off his hat.. "I can be.." He sang, his head turning into a crocodile. "The Crocodile!" He did the Jazz hands. "Jazz Hand.~" Ninten crossed his arms, looking away.

Cyrus's visor became yellow. "No." Ness looked disappointed. "Why not?" Ninten put his hands on his hips. "You always said you'd be the crocodile, but you never commit." He changed back, putting his hat back on. Cyrus stated. "No fence, either."

They both looked really disappointed. "Cyrus!" His visor gave a warm sunflower glow, as he defended their ties to Humanity. "Pollyanna needs to see her father, and her friends." She paced to look at her closet. "No, I don't." She put her hand against it. "I can't keep clinging to the vestiges of my humanity..I need to get serious.." Her phone rang, making her cringe and moan in despair. Ninten was curious, about One thing only. "Polly, why is communication device making that song?"

She explained. "It's Tony...He's trying to call me, but I can't face him anymore…" She looked away. Ninten tried to understand it, as he reached out to try and comfort her. "So you're just going to ignore him, forever?" She crossed her arms. "It's the best thing for him…" Ness was looking out the window, as he stated. "It's gonna be hard, because he's coming up the steps right now." She whipped around. "What?!"

* * *

Tony was, in fact, stepping onto the porch. He wore the same sea green outfit from when they formed Pollyanny. He knocked on the door, and Ninten and Cyrus answered. "Oh! Hello, Tony…" He was nervous. Tony asked, worried. "Is Polly home?"

She was sneaking out the window, and behind him. "No." Ninten stated.  
Tony brought his hands to his chest. "Is she okay? I'm just really worried! She hasn't been picking up her phone all day. What's going on!" Ninten saw her booking down the beach. " Uh... I- I don't know. I don't understand your human relationships. So.. uhm... goodbye!" He closed the door and stood in it. Cyrus waved, showing Claus's core. He pulled Ninten over to the blind area. He groaned and turned around,..to see his friend running away from him.

"Polly!" Her flats kicked up sand as she ran through the wreckage, Tony calling after her. "Polly!" She ran through a corridor, making Tony do the same. He looked around the finger. He emerged and saw the thumb...to which the girl hid behind. "Polly? Polly?!" She tried to catch her breath as he called out. "Are you in trouble!? Is something wrong?!..Did _I_ do something wrong!?" She moaned, she didn't want this!..What does she want? He called. "Why are you avoiding me?" She hugged her knees, face in her hair as she moaned again.

He took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed her number. Her ringtone blared, and she quickly pulled it out, and hit "Ignore". "Polly, I know you're there! Why are you hiding from me?!" She took a deep breath, and texted him.

He read from his phone. "..I don't want to be friends anymore…" He took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She, after all, was the..greatest thing to fly into his universe…

He dialed her number, and she picked up this time. She spoke into the receiver, trying not to cry herself. "You can't be around me..I have a destiny." Tony called, tears welling up. "Pollyanna, you say that to my face! Say you don't want to be friends anymore! If you can do that-" He put the phone away from his ear, and called without it. "If you can do that, I'll leave you alone! And I'll just go back to having no friends!" He called. "But, I won't believe it until you say it to my face!"

A shadow covered his face. She had climbed atop the thumb. With a grunt, she jumped down. Her hair was in her face as she kept it down. "Well!?" He pacified, as she was shaking as if a hurricane hit her. She threw her head back, making her hair fall onto her back. She was bawling, as a thin line of mucus trailed down her nose. "I-I still wanna be friends!" She sobbed. She shook and went to wipe her eyes.

Tony gasped, and ran up. He grabbed her face and did it for her. "Polly, you're eye!" He gently moved his finger under it, making her wince slightly. "What happened to you?" More tears came down her eyes. 'I-i didn't want you to worry…" He was appropriately anger at that. "I've been worried sick all day! Why do you think I'm here!" He threw his hand up. She used her palm to wipe her cheek. "I just wanted to protect you." He grabbed her hand. "Stop." He held it up. "Just talk to me." She sniffed as she hugged him,he patted her back, letting her let it out.

* * *

They sat in front of the shore, the story over. Tony looked at the water. "So Pokey and Commander are somewhere underwater."

She was holding her knees. "Uh-huh. Jeff got away while the ship was could be pretty much anywhere…" Tony shuttered, "That is a lot to take in."

Pollyanna looked at him. "Are you okay?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are _you_ okay? You're the one that's actually gone through this!" He smiled at her. "Least I can do his listen." She shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I _WANT_ to. I want to be a part of your universe." She smiled and returned the hug, blushing. They heard the sounds of a van.

Greg drove up to the two, who scrambled to stand. "Kiddo!" He ignored their cuddling,(thought it was cute) and asked Tony. "Oh, Hey Tony. Need a ride home?"

She had to ask. "Oh, Hey, dad. You doing okay?" He smiled at her. "Eh, I got it all out of my system." He shot her with a finger gun. "I'm back to being your super cool dad." They chuckled as they climbed into the van, the door not yet fixed.

They gave music to all, as they drove past the recovering city. Mason pulled some debris, as Duster sweeped.

They waved to Clement, and Ana.

Mr. Carpainter smiled as he walked down the boardwalk. Andonauts, Saturn and Poo listened to Mayor Daalaam's speech rough draft, practicing using his passion to power his voice instead of a microphone.

They drove away, towards the end of Beach City, and everything finally felt okay.

* * *

 _ **I THOUGHT I DID THIS. BUT I DIDN'T. I REALLY THOUGHT I DID, SO SORRY IT'S LATE!**_

 _ **Yeah, I had this finished...but..yeah..but it's here now! So yay!**_

 ** _Next time: Open Book._**


	50. Open Book

_**This takes place before the Bomb. I will say when they take place.**_

* * *

Tony and Pollyanna sat on the went without his glasses. Pollyanna read the last page of "Destiny's End."The last novel in the Spirit Morph Saga. Her heart pounded. She closed the book, and took a long exhale. _That...was so...adorable!_

Tony cleared his throat, forcing her out of her thoughts. She looked at the overall clad child. He clasped his hands together. "So...what did you think of the ending of the book?" She blushed, hoping that she would get the "right answer" by just saying. "Uh..it was on Page 421?"

Tony went off. "I thought it was a disaster!" She flinched at his tone, as he stood up, pacing around. " All the books leading up to this seemed to be taking on and subverting these "Witch Tropes"...really self-aware about being a pastiche, you know?"

She looked around, nervous. "Uhh…"

He continued, in disregard for her opinion. "But in the end, none of that even mattered. Lisa and her talking falcon, rebels challenging the stifling traditions of the magical bureaucracy? I loved that." He put his hand to his head, in exasperation. " Then her falcon turns into a human and they get married?! It completely dropped all the anti-authoritarian stuff and described a wedding cake for fifty pages!"

She played with the pages, going along with him. "Yeah! That cake was worth 20 pages, tops." She brought her favorite fruit into accusation. "There weren't even strawberries on it!" Tony rose his finger, quickly. "I bet since the books got so popular, the publisher put pressure on the author to water down the end for a larger audience appeal!" He didn't acknowledged that his friend looked uneasy. He closed his fist. "Unlike art, the real world can't always win against the iron chains of authority." He flopped back onto the couch, sighing. "That's _my_ theory, anyways." He took the book from her. "It's disappointing, really. Considering that I invested extra money into the hard cover copies…" He opened it up, revealing a map of the world. "with maps.."

She smiled. "I wish I could give you a better ending…" They both smiled, blushing.

A warm blue light glew. Pollyanna looked at her arm and then heard the temple door. "The temple door!" They walked over to it, Maria's Room open for them. "It opened for me!" She gasped, realizing. "I can MAKE anything I want in there! I can give you a new ending!" Tony's brown eyes lit up. "Really!? Well, what are we waiting for!" He grabbed her hand and they ran in.

* * *

Pollyanna lead the boy through the blue clouds. "Uh...Ta-Da!" Tony was awed. "Cool…" She held up her arm, like it was in a cast. "This was my Mom's room, now I can control it, like so!" She turned from the boy and announced loudly. "I want a Tiny Floating Whale to give me some fin!" The tiny blue whale appeared and slapped its fin against her palm. It made a sound. "Awo!" Before she dismissed it.

Tony was astonished. "Unbelievable! How does it work?!" She explained. "It makes it with magic and clouds and things! We can make anything!"

Tony's dream...To see his favorite monarchs and places in real life. "Anything!? How about the Infinity Fair from Book 4? With merchants from a million lands, selling goods from cultures long gone and yet to be!" Pollyanna remembered what happened last time. Not the best idea. "W-we should keep it simple. Overloading the room is a no-go." He tried the first compromise. "How about _half_ the Infinity Fair?" He caught his mistake. "No wait, that's still infinity."

He thought out loud. "Simple...Simple...We need to have the characters!" She gasped. "Oh! Can you be Lisa? Archamicarus was my favorite, I want to be him, guy or not!" She clapped as she was decked in a falcon costume. A background with a falcon appeared behind her. "Oh, right, simple." It disappeared. "Cross-Dressing...Um...Sure, If you really want to!" She fluffed her hair, enjoying being Ms. Falcon.

Tony smiled. "Okay, room! I want to be Lisa!" He clapped his hands...And nothing happened! He looked at him, and then to her. "Do i need to be more specific, you were pretty broad with the whole "I want to be him guy or not" She realized that her core was what was powering the things. "Oh, Sorry.I guess the room just makes things when I want it. Maybe this won't work after all..." Tony was quick to have an idea on what to do. "Why don't you just make a costume Shop?" Her eyes lit up, as she rose her arms over her cloak, which acted as her wings. "Ah! Good Idea!" She turned around. "I want a costume shop!"

They giggled, as Tony ran inside, forgetting that he was about to cross-dress.

Tony's voice was heard, as she waited patiently. "Wow, this place has everything! Even the childhood tunic!" He saw that it was how she thought. " Wait, you thought it was red?" She smiled. "Yeah! The color of the setting sun!"

He stated, matter-of-factly. "The sun sets _black_ over the mines, Polly." If she cared, she didn't say. She asked, instead. "Are you going to be Young Lisa?" She heard shuffling, and clinking. "Well,if we're really reworking this thing, I'm gonna make the ultimate Lisa, with the best gear from every book! Like...what if she never lost her iron sword?" She awed, "Whoa!" She heard clicking. "And the cloak and the clasp are too signature not to do." She nodded. "Too true!" She heard the clicking of him pulling on a boot. "And I always liked the dragon whisker boots from the volcano stuff in Book 3."

She tapped her foot, asking. "Are you done yet?" He called. "Wait just a moment!" She leaned against the wall. "Come out! I wanna see you!"

He stepped out, his cape red. His hair was pulled into the hood, with the clasp and sword. He also wore an eyepatch on his left eye. She blushed. "You look amazing!" He smiled. "Thanks!"

"Okay! Let's do this!" They ran off laughing. They didn't hear the continued clinking.

* * *

They stood at a point of cloud, and she went off of the ending. "So, at the end of the series, Lisa and her falcon familiar, Archamicarus, are at the altar…" It appeared behind them. "With a priest." He appeared behind them, "About to be married." They're outfits changed, her in a dress with him in a suit on one knee. "But we don't want that." It all disappeared. He stood up, as she thought. " So instead, hmm, uhhh, I don't know. What do you think?" She was never good at coming up with things. He thought. "Hmm...What do _you_ think?" That caught her off guard. Usually, he was happy to supply an idea! She thought, before saying the first things to her mind.

"Uhh, well, h-how about a different proposal, Lisa…" She stood up and waved her arm. "A _business_ proposal! We can start a business together and sell...uh, sell...turkey legs to make money to help out our fellow rebel comrades!"

He was completely on board with her idea. "Yeah, sounds good!" A cart appeared in front of them. Pollyanna noticed one thing. "I want a little umbrella with that, Room."

They walked through the room, Pollyanna holding up one, calling. "Turkey Legs! Get your rebel turkey legs!"

As they walked around, buildings appeared and disappeared. Tony rolled the cart, as she asked. "Do you think it would be okay for a falcon like me to eat this?" He stated. "You are a bird of prey." They stopped walking. "So...what's our next move as business partners?" He asked, again. "What do _you_ think?" She rose her eyebrow. "Uh...we..feed the Wing Lizards!"

A blue and green lizard with wings appeared. It was about as tall as Tony, him being slightly taller than Pollyanna. She chuckled and ran over. "Look at this guy! He totally looks like a rebel!" Tony reacted a bit late. "Wow! From Book 4!" It gave a screech. Pollyanna went along with their role-play. "Now, I know he lives in the mountains but he's just visiting because he heard about these turkey legs. Lisa, would you like to do the honors?" She held it out to "Lisa". He took it from her, as per her request. "Okay." It opened its mouth and let Tony throw it in. It smiled as he said happily. "It ate the bones!" She smiled. "Okay!" She scratched her head. "I guess we're a success." He smiled. "If you think so."

She was confused. " **:** So, what now? Didn't you have a bunch of ideas? That it needed to more anti-authority and stuff?" He spoke, right after she finished. "Sure."

"Oooookay…" The Wing Lizard didn't know what to do next, so she went on a whim, as he went back to the cart. "So, we're...we're stopped by the authorities?" She pointed the turkey leg she was holding. A row of knights appeared. She spoke slowly. "Because...because we're selling without a permit!"

A scroll appeared in one's hand. "And we're not old enough to drive the cart!" Another appeared, it was just nonsense on fancy old paper. She held up the leg. " **:** But these are uh, free-range turkeys! And they didn't listen to anybody, and that's what we're gonna do...right?"

Tony kept smiling at her, and said. "Whatever you think!" She was super confused, it wasn't like him to be like this. "Really? All right. And then, I think they...don't like that, and they attack us!" She ran behind the cart. There scrolls turn into axes, and they march to the cart. She called, and threw her turkey leg. "You can't stop us!" They rose the axes and began to hit the cart, but not so them. They ducked behind it. Pollyanna commented. " Jeez, these guys are corrupt! What should we do about em huh?"

Tony shrugged. " What do you think we should do?" She blushed. " C-come on I'm really trying here! How do you want this story to end?" He was sitting on his knees...like she sits as he asked. "How do you want the story to end?" Her shoulders squared. " I don't know! I just wanted to do this for you. This isn't really like you I-" She sighed, saying. "I don't want you to just do what I want."

Tony's pupils dilated. "Uh... you want me to not d-do what you want?" He looked down, his shoulder arced in a hunched position. "Tony, are you alright?" Pollyanna asked, concerned. He grabbed his head. " I want what you want, what you want-want-want-want" He repeated that like a broken cassette player. She realized something...she chose her words wrong…

" _I want a Tiny floating whale to give me some fin!"_

" _I want a costume shop!"_

" _I wanna see you!"_

She looked at the repeating boy. " I-I created you! You're not Tony! I must've left the real Tony back at the costume shop." She stood up. " H-he could be anywhere! No, no, no, no, NO! I'm done, I'm done playing!" Cloud Tony stopped, as her costume became her regular clothing. With waves of her hand, the grass, the knights and the cart were gone. She turned back to the Tony she created. She swiped her hand, and he was gone. She took a few breaths. His clouds kept in the air, and reformed. She looked up. "Why didn't you disappear with everything else?" He spoke coldly. "You told me not to do what you wanted." She put her hands to her head. "Ngh! Where is Tony!?"

They heard, in the distance. "Polly!? Polly!?" She ran through the clouds, leaving the Cloud Tony behind. "Tony!? Tony, is that you!?" Cloud Tony grabbed her hand. "Please, let me go. I want to find the real Tony!" She pulled away from him. He tightened his grip. "You told me-" She pulled him off. "That doesn't matter!" She ran from him, in search of her Tony. He was hot on her tail.\

She called. "Please don't follow me, I don't want you to follow me!" He didn't respond to her. She yelled. "Cart!" A cart gave her some leverage from him. But he just jumped over it. She screamed as he ran at her. "Uh.. WING LIZARD!" It appeared under her, and took off, but Cloud Tony hung onto it. She called from the sky. "Tony! Can you hear me!?" She saw his silhouette, it looked like he added some more masculine touches to Lisa anyways. "Polly? Polly!?" She called to him. "

Tony! I'm almost there! Just hold o- AH!" She screamed as Cloud Tony pushed her off of the Lizard. He growled at her, as he clung to her arm. She struggled. "Please! I don't want you! I want the real TONY!" She grunted as they landed on the floor. She looked up, at him. "I know what you really want." He was wearing the tux, again. "I know how you REALLY feel!" He sat on her back, and held down her arms, Tony called. "Polly!" He ran through the clouds. His cloak was black, and it gave him a more masculine feel. He pulled back the hood and the patch was on his right eye. "Ah, Polly! There you ..are.." He saw her situation. She reached out for him, and Cloud Tony pinned her hand down.

She began to cry as she called. "Help!" Tony looked really disturbed, but he became determined. He ran to the clone and tackled him off of the vulnerable girl. He got up quickly, and ran at the girl, who was still on her slid in front of her, and slashed his sword at him. "Keep away from her!" He fell apart, but came back in front of the girl. He looked at her. "I know you like him." Tony stepped in front of her, sword raised. He walked forwards. "And you want him to like you back." Tears flew down her reddened cheeks. "No! Don't listen!" Tony sliced him again, and looked back at her. Cloud Tony appeared on her and continued, grabbing her hair and forcing her head into the clouds. " That's why you can't tell him the truth, but you WANT to!" She screamed as he pulled at her hair. "You wanna tell him!"

"No!"

"Tell him!"

Tony ran at him. "Get off of her!"

Cloud Tony yelled at her. "Tell him, Pollyanna!"

She sobbed as he screamed again. "Tell him, now!"

She broke, and screamed out. "I-I liked the ending!" Everything, with the shriek, went silent. Tony asked. "W-what?" He put down his sword.

She stuttered out. " I-I thought it was sweet that Lisa and Archimicarus got together in the end! They were always so thoughtful towards each other, and I was so happy when they found the spell to make him human, and I loved every page about the cake, I wanted to draw a picture of it! I'm-I'm sorry I pretended not to like it, I just didn't want you to think less of me." A blush kept on her face, as Cloud Tony let her go. "That's better." He poofed away.

Tony walked up to the girl, her orange locks frizzy. "Do-do you think I'm a bad person for liking the ending?" She asked, meek. Tony felt bad that he made her feel that way. "Of course not! I-..." He looked down. "Polly, It's just a book." She shook her head. "But you really care about it!" He held out a hand. "I care about _you_ more." She grabbed it. "Even though I liked the wedding?" She held onto his hand. He realized. "Oh, of course you liked the wedding...You're Pollyanna, you love "Schmaltz"."

* * *

They exited the room, her expressing her opinion. "You make a good point, but don't you remember how Archimicaras cried in book 3?" She held her hands to her chest and he stopped walking, saying. " I thought that was because they lost the sword!" She turned around and looked at him, hand intertwined. "No, she almost fell into the volcano! He was worried about her!" Tony sat on the couch, and crossed his legs. "But she had access to frost spells." She ploped down next to him. " Yeah but Archimicarus didn't know that! Even birds can fall in love!" Her eyes glazed. Tony smiled. "I guess you could read it that way."

Sitting on her bed, was a drawing of Lisa and her familiar, hand in hand ready to walk down the aisle. She predicted it.

And loved every moment.

* * *

 ** _CROSS-DRESSING CHILDREN...I AM ODD. BUT HEY DO I CARE. NO, NOT REALLY._**

 ** _Such cuties. Okay, everyone. Say Uncle will be done. I'm not the greatest or biggest fan of Uncle Grandpa...but It's still an episode!_**

 ** _But it's not next! No, next time is: Joy Ride!_**


	51. Joy Ride

_**This is after Jail Break**_

* * *

Pollyanna's hands ached as she dug in the sand, tentatively. She had her hair in a ponytail. Around her, the Melodies were also helping pick up the beach, pieces of the WarShip still strewn about. Cyrus lifted a huge piece, as she picked up a small piece. She asked. " Do we really have to get every piece?" Ness grunted "Yes!" as Cyrus unearthed some more large pieces, with ease. "Yes, having a wrecked ship lying around is too dangerous. We've got to take care of it, all of it." He looked down, as Ninten and Ness set their pieces in his pile to transport elsewhere. "And we need to start looking for Jeff's escape pod too, assuming he even made it to Earth." Cyrus nearly sighed. "We got _alot_ of work in front of us…" Pollyanna looked down at the reinforced plastic bag she was given to pick up small pieces. She dropped her little shard in there. "Got it!"

She dragged it across the sand, picking up small pieces. She etched her shovel next to a piece, and pulled on it. She yelped as she fell onto the sand, promptly getting covered in it. "Ugh…" She looked at the piece she unearthed by herself. "That's a big one!" It was about the size of from her waist to her kneecap. Not huge, but a victory for her.

She dug in the sand, trying to find more, as sweat trailed down her face. She could faintly hear her name being called. The person calling took a harsher tone, than the nice one before. "POLLY!" She looked up. "Huh?" It was Paula Pizza, with Poo and Lloyd! "Hey." Poo waved at her, smiling. Paula put her hands on her hips. "Hey, Polly, Welcome back to Earth." She jolted. "What? Who told you!?" Poo snickered, a bit. "You looked a million miles away, chica." She stuttered. "Oh, heh heh. Sorry, I was zoning out."

Poo nodded, and said. " We were about to go chill in the parking lot and freak out some squares." Paula gasped, and grabbed the end of her ponytail. "You should SO come with!" She wanted another girl to chat with! She smiled, and said. "Oh, but I- I don't have anything against squares. I like all basic shapes." Poo chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. You got that much-needed counterpart to our cynical world view." He put his hand on her head. "You have to come." Lloyd nodded. "It's amazing energy-flow!" He straightened his glasses. She looked around the beach, seeing all the debris left for her. "Sorry, guys, but I got a lot of important PSI work to do. Maybe later." She held up the shovel, to her chest.

Paula pouted, but pushed no further. "Aw.." Lloyd crossed his arms, saying. "Bummer." Poo gave her a shot from a finger gun. "See you later then." He pulled his friends away, as if he had an idea. Pollyanna sighed, as she kept at it.

* * *

Pollyanna flopped onto her bed, the sun setting. She groaned, and rubbed her hands. "Ugh... the calluses on my hands have calluses." She grabbed her juice pouch and took a sip of it, her hair now loose. She let it fall onto the floor as she curled up into a little ball, ready to just sleep forever. A thump made her sit up. She noticed that she was still in her shoes, as she crawled over to the window. She saw a small line of grease trailing down her window. A slice of pizza made her flinch, as it splatted against the window and slid to the porch. "Pizza rain?" She looked at the sky. "But no pizza clouds?" _Can it even_ rain _pizza?_ She opened her window and looked down. She saw Poo and Lloyd, smiling up at her. "Come here." Poo whispered, trying not to wake though the Melodies don't need sleep.

She walked outside, and asked the two. "What are you two doing?And why are you making Pizza rain on my windows?" She pointed to the box in Lloyd's hands. Poo lifted his hand. "I wanted to see you smile, and laugh in the pizza rain." She rose an eyebrow. "Is that a reference to something?" Poo smiled, and pointed his thumb to the beach, in which Paula was parked. "Come on, it's time to hang out."

Pollyanna shook her head. "We can't hang out at night. Night is for dreaming of Dogcopter and rainbows." Lloyd rose a finger. " Night is whatever you want it to be, time is an illusion." She thought about it, and peeked at the blue coat just waiting for her, that she left on the rails. Poo prodded further. "Aren't you done working for today?" She walked over and grabbed it, putting it on. "Yeah! Let's hang out!" Poo chuckled as she spun in a circle, acting "cool" in her light blue woven coat. "Nice." Lloyd looked down at the pizza. "But first, we need to deliver the rest of this pizza to Mr. Carpainter.

After they dropped off the near empty box.(and Paula jokingly pressing it to Pollyanna's face, making her just eat it.)they drove down the streets, in the Delivery drove, and they all let Pollyanna take shotgun. Poo and Lloyd sat in the cheered, as Pollyanna's hair wove in the wind, nearly perfectly compared to hers. " Whoo! Wind in your face, that's what I'm talking about!" She shouted, over the wind and radio. Poo leaned in, and talked to the younger. "Take a deep breath,Polly, this is the smell of freedom."

She did as told, and stated what she smelt. "Freedom's delicious! Smells like Pepperoni!" Paula chuckled at her silliness. "It's just the car." Lloyd lowered his arms, and joined in. " You know what food _definitely_ doesn't smell like freedom? Fish!" Pollyanna rose an eyebrow. "Why fish?" Paula shook her head, "Oh, here we go." Lloyd went off. "Ugh, I don't see what's wrong with being a D.J, my step-dad was all on my case today saying—" He mumbled incoherently, in Saturn-ese, and then continued in English. "I'm just like, I don't want to be a fisherman. Everyone knows you can't rave in a raincoat, Step-dad!"

Poo joined in, on the family topic. " At least he only bugs you about one thing. My dad's gotta say something about everything I do, 'cause I'm the mayor's son." He put his hand to his chest. " And I'm like, you can't tell me what to do, I'm the mayor's... wait." Paula laughed at his brainfart.

"Puh-lease, you guys are walking in cake with that talk. You guys don't even know what bad is until you have a sister. I mean Ana, You're my Sis-tuh." She poked the girl on the shoulder, before continuing. " Look, I don't know why I have to spell it out that I'm the evil twin and she's the good one! Don't ask me to help you with your homework, I'm at some metal concert." She shrugged, as Lloyd nodded, feeling the same about brothers.

Pollyanna grabbed her arm, and felt the core. "Family stuff is tricky." They all nodded, agreeing. "A few months back, My dad and the Melodies grounded me from T.V." They all sparked against that. "No way."

"Bummer."

"Tch."

She couldn't let go of her core. "And then I found out that the Melodies are alien rebels, and there are other Psi Users out there that want us dead because they think we're traitors. And they tried to take me hostage because they think I'm my mom. And maybe I kinda am?" Her eyebrows were furrowed, in frustration, but her tone gave off innocent confusion. She sighed, ignoring their shock. "I _want_ to talk to Cyrus, Ninten and Ness about it...but I think they kinda.. _blame me_ for my mother not being around…"

Paula wordlessly turned the radio down, and kept her eyes on the road. "...That's heavy." Pollyanna crossed her arms over her stomach. "I-I guess."Poo leaned backwards. " But you always seem so upbeat. You're a real champ, Pollyanna Universe." He lifted off his shades, showing his brown eyes. His sign of utmost respect. He smiled as he saw a small smile creep onto her cheeks.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. I'd turn to fishing in a heartbeat if it meant not dealing with thaaaaat!" He pointed to the side of the road, as Paula stopped the car. "LOOK AT THAT.." He pointed. Paula and Pollyanna looked around. "What is it?! Did I hit something!? What?!" They all looked at the hay field, in which an unearthly green glow radiated. Oh course it caught Lloyd's eyes in a heartbeat. "Glowing…We have to check it out!" Poo smiled. "I'm down!" Paula smirked. "Okay, hold on." She shifted the car, and drove through the field. From a higher perspective, one could see it was a elaborate design, with a crater in the middle. The teens and child approached it. "Wow, it's as bright as like 600 glowsticks."

In the crater, was a green pod, that was dented from landing. It was surrounded by rock. Pollyanna gasped. "Jeff's escape ship…" She took a breath. She tried to take charge of the situation. "Okay! Everybody stand behind me! This is a PSI machine, and could or is extremely dangerous!" Lloyd stepped past her, with a rock in hand. "Check it out!" He chucked it at the pod. "What are you doing?!" Pollyanna fretted that Jeff was still in there. He rose his arms in the air. "Boom!" They began to go to the pod. "Wait stop! Jeff might still be in there!" Poo looked at her. "Who?" He continued down, as Paula yelled. "It's completely empty!" Poo put his foot on it, and laughed. "It looks so busted."

Pollyanna gracefully slid down, and grabbed Paula by the waist. "You need to get away from there!" She easily lifted her and put her behind her, incase they needed her weapon. Paula put her hand on the panicked girl's shoulder. " _You_ need to relax! It's not doing anything." She shook her head. " It's not just the pod. This means Jeff is just _out there_ somewhere, trying to hurt the Earth!"

Poo flinched,notably. "Not cool! Earth Forever!" He kicked the pod. Lloyd threw more rocks at it. "Here come the rocks!" Paula pulled out her phone, and asked the child. "Polly, come take some selfies with us!" She shook her head. "No, Paula, I'm serious."

She responded, quickly. "So am I. Lloyd, what about you?" He shrugged. "Sure, okay." She looked at Poo, who was laying against the rocks. "Poo?" He shook his head. " Nah, I like to just experience the moment for what it is sometimes. Plus the lighting is weird." She looked back at the child. "Pollyanna, last call!I have funny stickers!" That sold her. They took a few.

Paula took one, with the nervous child at her side, it looked like she had pulled her into the frame.

Lloyd joined in, and gave a peace sign.

Pollyanna photo-bombed them, making Paula laugh.

They all got in on it, with rose stickers, courtesy of the youngest. Paula did a duckface, and Poo was removing his shades.

The next one had Paula winking, and Lloyd shocked. The latter because Poo gave Pollyanna his shades to wear for a moment, something new to him. There were bunny stickers with text on it that read "Bad grrl."

Pollyanna sat next to the pod, as Paula laughed, and squealed. "These are SO GOOD!" Pollyanna smiled. "How do I look?" She smiled at the younger. "Amazing, girl. Stay right there, I'm gonna take one more and…" She gasped as the sight of her hair falling into the pod gave her an idea. "Polly, get _in_ the pod!" She perked up. "What?" She rose one finger. "Just for a second! One photo!" She looked at the pod, feeling a bit apprehensive. But she did it anyways. They all chuckled, as Paula stood back.

"Okay! 3..2.."

She started.

She gave a simple piece sign.

The next one, was of the pod activating and screens plastering over her vision.

The next few was of her shock and trepidation.

Paula was extremely pleased. "Oh my gosh, Polly! This is SO cool!" Pollyanna touched the screen, and it jolted forwards. "Whoa..whoa!" She got it out of the crater, and it fell over, spinning around. Paula, Lloyd and Poo ran over to her. "Polly, how are you doing that?" Paula had to ask. She looked at the teen.

She spun it, until she was upright. " I think it listens to what my hands do." Her smile fell, as she realized. "I really shouldn't be playing with this. I have to take this back to the Temple immediately." Jenny rose her hand. "No way! You just got it to work!" Poo supplied a loophole, for her, only. " C'mon, aren't you your own mom? You can do whatever you want." Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, you gotta do some donuts in that thing!" Poo smiled at them both. "At least a dozen. Baker's Dozen."

She looked down, and Paula noticed. She crouched to look at the child's eyes. "Seriously, Pollyanna,you've been under a lot of pressure. Don't you think you deserve to have a little fun?" She looked up at her friends. A smirk soon appeared on her face.

* * *

They all laughed, as They rode on it, Pollyanna flooring it. Poo fell off, and got up, unfazed. He called for them, as she was trying to stop.

Lloyd held up two pieces of wheat, the car and Pollyanna side by side. He swatted them down, starting a race. Soon, she spelt out. "Polly Rulez," With a underline.

She spun, upside-down, trying to dance.

Paula looked at the child, who was moving the legs around. She smiled. "You really got a hang of that, huh?" She smiled. "Yeah, it always hooks to the left." She slipt and made it jolt. She looked up. " I should really get it back to the Melodies though." That sparked denial in all of the "cool kids" She smirked. "..Right after I jump that Haystack!" She pointed to a haystack.

They all cheered for her, as she approached it. She jumped on it, and fell with a grunt. They all ran over, laughing as she got up. "I'm okay!" She giggled. " It's not actually so bad if you give it a little…" She hit the top, hitting off a dent. The screen closed, and the cool kids could no longer see their small companion.

Inside the pod, the lights around her hands were gone, as it went from deep green to yellow. She looked around.

The pod floated in the air, making the cool kids worry."Polly?" It gave away a shockwave, sending them backwards.

In the pod, Pollyanna shouted to them. It was like a one way mirror. "Guys!?" She felt something pool in the pod. She looked down and saw some goo. She panicked, she was gonna drown. She took a deep breath and soon realized it was breathable, she was fine-ish.

The teens were surprised to find lasers being shot in random directions. They screamed and ran for any cover. In the midst of the shaking, Pollyanna's hand touched a petal-less sunflower. A flare flew out, and burst as a petal-less sunflower. The cool kids all jumped behind a haystack, as Pollyanna couldn't stop the attack. A laser cut it in two, revealing both boys protecting Paula.

The Pod shot more lasers, a bomb, which thankfully blew up away from them, and was now dispelling the goo from the robonoids. And went back to the lasers. Paula screamed. "Pollyanna! What's going on!?"

Inside, she screamed. "Guys! Can you hear me!?" Smoke cleared, and she saw the Pure Melodies.

Ninten held his spear, Ness had his whip, and Cyrus had his gauntlets. Ninten blinked as he saw what he saw. Jeff's escape pod. " I knew it! That flare led us right to the escape pod!" Ness held up his whip. "What's going on here!"

They waved over to Pollyanna, hoping they could help them all. "Help! Over here!" Pollyanna put her hands to the screen. "Cyrus! Ninten! Ness!"

Ninten threw his spear, declaring. "We'll save you, Humans!" Pollyanna moved, before her skull was punctured, getting away with a torn shirt. The cool kids all looked at them like they were crazy. They hoped she moved. He summoned another spear. "I can't believe it. Jeff's still inside." Cyrus banged his fist together, visor red. "He's probably weak from the landing! Don't hold back!" Ness nodded. "I never do!"

They all ran at the pod, Ninten throwing his spear at it. Ness wrapped his whip around it.

The teenagers screamed. "NO!"

Pollyanna screamed, as she was shaken up. Cyrus grabbed the stretching whip, saying. "You got a lotta nerve taking refuge here. Of all places!" Pollyanna looked at Cyrus, and was down to earth, terrified. He continued. "But I don't know where you get off attacking defenseless humans in your dead-beat escape pod." He was pulling it in, for the kill.

Pollyanna banged on the pod screen. "Cyrus! It's me, Pollyanna! CYRUS!" He didn't hear her. "And if you think you're safe here, well I got news for you. You lost! Now!" He smirked, as he readied his gauntlet, ready to punch the pod back to Homeworld.

Pollyanna shrieked. "CYRUS!CYRUS!CYRUS!"

"Stay off my planet!" He brought his fist down. "STOP!" But, thank gosh, that she had an amazing Sis-tuh. Paula jumped in front of the gauntlet, ready to take the hit. Cyrus stopped, and pulled back. Paula's heart was beating fast, as she breathed. "Polly's in there."

Nobody could see his shock. He looked closer, and saw a lone, small, cowering figure, bracing herself. _her_ self _._ You could tell his eyes were widening, because his mouth opened. He pulled the pod into his arms, and broke it over his knee. He put it down, as it revealed the young girl, covered in the goo. She got up, and didn't meet their eyes. Ness and Ninten both yelled. "Pollyanna!?"  
Ness's voice cracked. "What were you _doing!_ " He's FULL game for stupid and dangerous things, but this was WAY too stupid and WAY too dangerous. Ninten put his hand in his hair. "You found Jeff's escape pod and didn't come get us immediately!?" Ness looked at the tear in her coat, and a small cut on her forearm, which Ninten has yet to fuss about. "Dude, we almost killed you." Cyrus didn't look at her. "Pollyanna. This is unacceptable. I'm very disappointed in you." She sighed, and looked down, heart shattering. "..You-you're right…"

Paula ran over and stood in front of her, again, and made sure she was secure behind her. Poo and Lloyd stood by her, ready to defend her from their words and actions. "Hey, cut her some slack!" Paula started. Poo had his shoulders squared, and his voice was strong. "It's not her fault!" Lloyd yelled the first thing to mind. "Just let her be a D.J!" They were all confused. "Wha?" Ninten asked.

"We just wanted Pollyanna to have some fun. I don't know what's going on with aliens trying to abduct her, and her being her own mom. But it sounds like she's got a lot on her mind." Lloyd gestured to her. Paula continued. " I'm sure whatever you're having her do is important, but everyone needs a break once in a while." Poo ended it. "She's just a kid."

Ninten sighed, and put a hand to his cheek, now seeing her eyes and damage. "We have been really hard on her, haven't we?" He ran over and grabbed her arm, looking at the cut. As he bandaged that, Ness looked at Cyrus. "She _did_ just break us all from space jail." Ninten walked back to Cyrus, a bit of gauze on the cut. "Pollyanna." She looked up at him. He smiled at her, his visor becoming yellow. "You're ungrounded from Television." She gasped, and ran over to him, and hugged him.

They all took more selfies.

They all posed as each other, Ness and Paula chatted, nonchalant. Lloyd and Ninten mingled, but Ninten was really confused. Poo and Cyrus were both being stoic in the background.

They all grouped together, in a sardine selfie.

Lloyd held up a rock, in front of the broken pod. He threw it at it, yelling. "I'm Invincible!" Pollyanna put a sticker on it that said.

"EARTH FOREVER!"

* * *

 _ **Well, I'm so sorry! I went over to my cousin's and couldn't do anything!**_

 _ **Well, Tomorrow there will be one! And it will be the crossover nobody asked for! Get ready to:SAY UNCLE!**_


	52. Story for Pollyanna

It was a rainy night, but it seemed as bright as day, as Greg strummed a cool tune, Pollyanna cheered. "Woo! Dad!" She held her ukulele close to her. He smiled and picked up his soda, a piece of paper sticking to the bottom of the metal. "What did I tell ya? I may be losing my hair, but the magic still there."

He took a sip, making the paper fall off. He noticed as Pollyanna caught it. The paper, was a Photograph, an old looking one. On it,there was a young man, undoubtedly Greg. He wore a black shirt with a music note on it. The other, whom he had his arm wrapped around Greg's shoulders, was a burly, muscle-heavy man. He wore yellow pants with a red top. His eyes were disclosed in a pair of red-ish sunglasses. A man that the child did not recognize. "Dad, who's with you in this old photo?" He looked at it, and chuckled. "Hehe. That's my pal, Teddy." He leaned back, as she asked. "You never told me about him." Greg grabbed his guitar. He stated. " Yeah he's just an old amigo from way back when... He's dead to me." His smile didn't falter, in his true..Greg fashion. She was still curious. "Who was he?" Greg turned a tuning knob on the guitar. "He was my manager from back when I first met your mom." He looked at her, confused himself. "I've told you the whole story, haven't I?"

She shook her head. "No, well, not the version with Teddy." He flinched. "Yeesh. Then, it's story time." He noted her excited face, her loving his stories. "Sit back, get comfy." He sat criss-cross, and she laid back, grabbing his blanket and laying down, her hand propping up her head. He smiled. "I didn't mean _that_ comfy." She all but shouted. "STORY FOR POLLY!" He rose his hand. "Okay, okay...This is the tale of how your father met your mother." He brought his hands to his guitar, adding on. " now including Teddy." He started to play a song.

* * *

The lights turned on, the stage set. A young John Doe stood, back turned. He strummed on his electric guitar, and sang. " _Some…"_ He turned around, and straightened. " _say I have no direction. That I'm a light speed distraction."_ His eyes opened, revealing a beautiful, brilliant brown. " _But that's a knee-jerk reaction."_ He threw his head up. " _Still-"_ He lowered it. " _this is the final frontier, everything is_ _ **so clear-"**_ He opened his eyes, them being diamonds. " _To my destiny, I steer!"_ His face was illuminated by light, as if he was in the entire cosmos. " _This life in the stars is ALL i've ever known, Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home."_ Lights spelled his name, behind him. "Mr. Universe." He grabbed the mic, and sang. " _BUT the moment that I hit the stage! Thousands of voices are calling my name!"_ He walked forwards, taking the mic stand with him. " _And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while."_ He looked up, determined. " _And as my albums fly off of the shelves, Handing out autographed pics of myself,_ " His hair flew in the wind, as he looked trilled. " _This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride!"_ He slid on his knees, his hair partially falling in his face. " _At the moment that I hit the stage!"_ He flipped his hair, and sang loud and proud. " _I hear the universe calling my name!"_ He closed his eyes. " _And I know deep down in my heart, I have nothing to fear."_ He threw his head up. " _And as the solar wind blows through my hair!"_ He held out his hand. " _Knowing there's so much more left to share."_ He posed. " _A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere. I'll fly like a comet. Soar like a comet. Crash like a comet. I'm just a comet._ "

.

In the crowd, a single person stood. Her sleeve had a tear in it, shaped like a music note, somehow. In housed a blue core, and her dress obscured her feet. And she was clapping! Greg smiled, and spoke into the mike. "Thanks for coming everybody, I'm Mr. Universe. If you like what you just heard go check out our merch table!" He pointed to a small table, full of merchandise, right next to his van. "My manager Teddy can hook you up with CDs, and T-shirts -" He saw that nobody was there. "Oh, wait, he's not there... I guess I'm going over there now…" He left his guitar on the stage, and speed over there, as the woman approached. He sat down, as she grabbed an album. Her blue eyes were wide with curiosity. "Space train to the cosmos?" Greg smiled at her. "Yeah!" He sang.  
"Got a one way ticket, and I'm ready to Ri-Ide!" The woman chuckled, and asked, her eyes softening. "How will you get back?" He asked. "Back?" She nodded, her blonde curls getting a tad in her face. "Back to Earth." He leaned back in the chair, stating. "I'm _never_ comin' back." She looked disappointed. "That's awful!" She giggled, as she looked at the drawing of a train, which could be better. "This is your home." He smiled, nervous. "Uh..You want that? You can have it!" She hummed, at his generosity. He grabbed a shirt and held it out. "It comes with a free-t shirt!" He looked at her tall build. Not too big, not too small. A small wouldn't do. "You'll probably need a bigger one." He stood up. "I got an X-L in my van, hold on!"

He ran to his van, which nearly slammed in his face. A man jumped out, this is of course, Teddy. "Star Kid!" He chirped. He gestured to the woman at his side. She wore black, with spikes, and a hat. "This is Pippi." Her hair was pulled into a stylish bob, and was a auburn red. She spoke, Greg unknowing if she was sarcastic or not. "Nice livin' the high-life." Her smirk was genuine, but her tone was flat. Was he his age? She seemed 17 years old, at best. Teddy spoke, slyly. "So, how was the show?" He smiled. "It went amazing! A whole..person showed up!" He ran past them and grabbed a large T-Shirt. "I have to give her this free…" She wasn't there anymore. "Shirt…."

Teddy began to scold. "Greg!You can't give stuff away for free! What about my 75%? 75% of nothing is nothing. Are YOU worth nothing?" He looked down. "No…" Teddy smirked. "That's right. I'm gonna make us both rich." He grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear. "And as far as these saltwater saps know, we already are." He retreated, and put his arm around Pippi's shoulders. "So let's live it up before we go! Next stop: Empire City!" They walked away, and Greg stated, not really caring if he heard him or not. "Y'know...Imma catch up with you."

* * *

Greg walked down the boardwalk, past Fish Stew Pizza, and several other shops. He saw a fence, and perched on it, was a red winged owl. Nailed to the fence was a sign that said: KEEP OFF BEACH. Underneath that, though, was a hand-made sign that said:Please. In neat cursive writing. Greg held the fence, and looked forwards. He could see a hand, from the other side. He spoke to himself. "I wonder if she's over there…" The owl chirped, though it sounded more like the word. "Hoo?" He smiled, and played the owl game. "Oh, just some tall lady with a blue mark on her arm, Curly Blonde hair." He chuckled. "You haven't seen anyone like that have ya?" It preened itself before turning, and _speaking_ "Sure have, pal!" Greg was shocked, beyond believe. "W-where?" The owl chuckled. "Well, uh... If I told you any more I'd have to KILL YOU!" He ruffled his feathers, and flew off. His hoots turned into bouts of laughter. Greg called. "Hey!" He climbed the fence. "Wait up!" He fell into the sand, and pulled himself up.

He followed the owl, and saw a beautiful crystalline palace. He heard the owl's voice, and saw a short, but taller than him, boy. He wore a red bandana, and a dancer-esque outfit. Complete with leg-warmers, which he just liked. His hair was styled into a really neat, ebony, curl. The owl happily reported to him, perched on his arm, like a carrier pigeon. "This long haired human was talking to me over by the fence!" The boy was shocked. "It spoke to you?" He hummed in agreement. "He was asking about Maria!" He turned his head, 180 degrees and chirped. "OH! There he is!"

He waved. "Yo!" The owl laughed, as he flew towards him. The boy called. "Ness!" Mid Flight, his form turned to light. Now, there was a younger boy, in his place. He wore a pair of overalls, that were bright red. He landed on his feet, and practically shouted. "IT'S YOU!" Greg gasped, and pushed back. Ness crawled around him, and laughed. "I've never seen _this_ one around before!" He looked at his hair. "Oh! You're hair is so COOL!" The taller boy ran over, before he could cause harm. Ness was grabbed, and happily stayed in his arms. "Ness! Leave him be!" He stated, without shame . "You've don't know where he's been!" He held Ness away from him, as the boy started to Greg. "I'm _so_ sorry about this….you."

The warp pad went off, making Greg star-struck. There was a taller boy, Greg would have mistook him for a teenager. He wore regular clothes, that being why. Floating in his hands, were two bubbled cores, in which he sent back, because of Greg. He loved putting them in the temple the best.

He walked over. "Ness! Ninten! You're with a human!" Ness giggled. "He followed me over the fence!" Greg became intimidated, as he approached. "What should we do?" He looked into Greg's eyes. "State your purpose." He stuttered. "Uh...I was kinda looking for the mysterious lady, with a blue mark on her arm? Kinda really tall and petite, a load of big blonde hair?" Ness chirped. "See? He's talking about Ma-ph!" Ninten covered his mouth and whispered to the taller boy. "I don't know how to make him leave, Cyrus."

Cyrus stated, blunt. "I'll just throw him over the fence." Greg rose an eyebrow. He wasn't the lightest- His thought were cut off by Cyrus easily lifting him over his head, and walking towards the fence. Ninten nodded. "Excellent idea! Humans should stay on the other side of the fence like the sign says." Greg moaned in protest. "Please, no throwing!" He DID NOT want to see Cyrus's throwing game. At all. They all heard the shout and hurried footsteps. "WAIT!" Maria reached out. "Mr. Universe?" Greg gasped. "It's you!" Cyrus dropped him, the right side, blushing uncontrollably. A habit.

Maria jumped over, slightly hovering before Greg. She landed on the ground, and reached out a hand. "Are you okay?" Greg took her hand, and time froze…

Too bad for them,, Ninten is the time master. He stepped up. "You _know_ this human?" Ness held her dress, like a toddler would to his mother, as she spoke. " He was playing a concert on the beach, and I couldn't help myself." He smirked, and flicked his hair. "No one can ignore the universe." He felt the fabric of the T-Shirt. "Here!" He held it out. Maria smiled at took it. "Why, thank you!" The three looked at her, and she whispered to them. "His gimmick is space!" She turned the shirt so they could see. Ninten snorted, covering his mouth.  
Ness clapped. "Play somefin' Music Man!" Cyrus summoned his gauntlet. and held it up. "Better make it good." Greg waved his hands, excitedly. "Ah, man, I'm working on this awesome new set, it's gonna kill at my next show! Next show…" He realized. "Aw jeez! What time is it?" Ninten looked at the sky. "Night...time?"

He pointed behind himself. "Yeah, Teddy's probably looking for me, and I didn't drop out of community college for nothing!" He talked as if he was proud. Ninten tilted his head. "What?" Maria chuckled. "Well, you better hurry. You don't wanna miss your space train to the cosmos." Greg smiled. "Okay!" He ran off, but turned back. He called to Maria. "Uh..I hope the star aline so that we can meet again!" She called back. "I'm sure they will!" Ness waved to him. "BYE, MUSIC MAN!" He waved to Ness, before running off. Cyrus crossed his arms, humming. Ninten put his hands on his hips, somewhat jealous as he said.

" _I_ can sing!" Cyrus shook his head, and snickered. "What?" Ness joined in.

* * *

It was raining, as Teddy drove in the van. Greg sat in the back, looking at his merch and guitar. All he could think about was the people he met, and the woman he saw. He, at one point, thought the red and blue hat he had would look amazing on Ness. Teddy chuckled, to Greg. "Man, Greg, you _really_ missed out. Pippi's friends were wild and crazy. Glad that town wasn't a TOTAL waste." Greg leaned back, and spoke. "I met some wild people too. They changed shape and appeared out of beams of light."

Teddy looked back, as if scolding a child. " Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, save the poetry for Empire City, Star Child. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He sat up and continued. "I'm serious, Teddy! Something's going on back there!" Teddy smirked. "Are you nuts? Just wait 'till you see what's ahead of us. It's FAME!" He tried to turn on the radio, but it wouldn't come on. He tried once more, and twice. He rose an eyebrow. "Hey, what's jammed in your tape deck? You been putting pennies in here, you weirdo? Play something for me, Star Child." Greg obediently strummed his guitar, and sang the first things to mind. " _Do you believe in destiny?Close your eyes and leave the rest to me…"_

Teddy cut him off. "Snorville!" He held the bridge of his nose, pushing up his sunglasses. "You're gonna put people to sleep with that. Where's the schlock coming from?" He blushed, hard. " I-I just can't stop thinking about that woman at the show." He sighed. :"Oh, here we go, how big was she?" He laid back on the mattress. "7 feet tall. Massive hair,"

He was cut off again. "See, Greg, this is your problem. You want one huge woman, when you could have multiple small ones." He chuckled. Greg groaned. "Ugh, Teddy, Women are people." He looked at his merchandise, and all he could think was her, as Teddy spoke. "Just follow my lead. I'm gonna get you everything you want." His mind was made. "What if I want to go back?" The white of Teddy's eyes could be seen. "WHAT?!" He sat up, and spoke louder. "What if I want to go back and be with her!?" Teddy let go of the steering wheel, and yelled at the younger. "No one cares about your feelings, Greg! They're making you lose sight of what's really important!"

Greg saw headlights and screamed. "WATCH THE ROAD!" Teddy gasped, and dodged the truck in time, pulling to a stop. Everything was knocked over, and Greg was finished. "Why do you always decide what's important?" Teddy shook his head, and looked at the younger. "Because I'm your manager, and you're just some spaced out kid. I'm taking you to the city, and you're gonna play, and you're gonna like it. Maybe you'll even make me some money for once." Greg stood up, his tone low and mad. "Get out of my van." Teddy sighed. "Sit down Greg."  
He jumped in front. "I said: GET OUTTA MY VAN!" He shoved the older out of the car, and didn't bother with a seat belt. Teddy yelled at him. "What are you doing? You're making a HUGE mistake!" He drove recklessly down the boardwalk, and straight through the fence.

He pulled in to a stop, and climbed out. The temple was flooded slightly, due to the rain. He ran to the temple door, and knocked on it. "Hey, are you in there? I can play for you now! I even revamped my awesome set!" He slid the strap over his shoulder, and jumped on the warp pad. He pointed at the door. "This ones for you mystery woman!" He strummed and began to sing.

 _"Do you believe in destiny?Close your eyes and leave the rest to me._ " He turned around, and recounted his day. _"Do you believe in fantasy? I'll have to when it's right in front of me."_ He approached the door. _"Oh, what are you doing the real world?What are you doing here? So close I could touch are you doing here?"_ He kneeled on the ground, his voice unamplified. " _And what are you doing to me?"_ He was enveloped in a warm blue light, and saw Maria, in the door, and she was wearing the t-shirt. He saw and gasped. "You're wearing the…"

He saw her melancholic face. "..Shirt…" She stepped out, and gave a goddess like glow. "Please go away." He blushed. "I'm sorry. Did I-" She sighed. "You're awfully cute...And I really wanna play with you..but." She took a deep breath, and closed the temple door, holding her hands together. "Your life is short and you have dreams. I won't let you give up on everything you want." He bowed his head, hiding his eyes. "That's gonna be a problem." She tilted her head. He threw his head up. " _YOU'RE_ everything I want!" He stated, with a big smile. Her eyes turned into brilliant blue stars. She began to laugh, and single tear falling into the water.

* * *

Greg sighed, and opened his eyes. And was met with his smirking daughter, He smirked back. "What're _you_ smiling 'bout?" She taunted him. "You loved her!" He chuckled. "C'mere!" He grabbed her and ruffled her head, growling at her, playfully. She grabbed the photo and sneered at the past Teddy. "Aw man, Teddy was _the WORST!"_ Greg agreed. "Oh yeah, he was awful." He took the photo from her and smiled at him. "But I guess I owe him a lot." He put it next to two photos. One of Pollyanna, and him and Maria. "He made it easy to stay." She smiled, folding her arms. "I'm glad ya did." He looked at her arm, from the hand, to the core, to her face.

"...I am, too."

* * *

 ** _AAAAAAH. I LOVE YOU ALL, THX FOR BEING PATIENT. MORE JIZZ HAD BEEN GOING ON SO I HAD BEEN DOWN. BUT I'M GETTING UP I PROMISE!_**

 ** _Greg is so awesome, I'm glad I kept him._**

 ** _Next up: Shirt Club._**


	53. Shirt Club

Pollyanna sat down, criss-cross in her room. She opened up her pencil box, and rifled through it. She grabbed a regular pencil and her sharpener. She sharpened her pencil, satisfied with the preciseness. She grabbed her paper, and began to draw a few not so straight lines. She was drawing a man, and it was her father. She put stars in his eyes, and erased the middle, perfect hollow stars. If she said so herself. She grabbed a red permanent marker, and made the final touches. Lightning Bolts, GUITAR DAD, and his phone number.

She capped the marker, and yelled. "NINTEN!" She grabbed the picture and started for the stairs. "NESS." She looked to the right, and saw all of the Pure Melodies. Ninten held open a magazine, saying. "There's no need to yell, Pollyanna. We're right here." Her eyes were full of excitement and want. "I know, but I just finished this drawing, and I wanted to show it to you."

Ninten put down the paper. "Of course." She fist-pumped. She jumped down the steps, and into Cyrus's lap,in which he smiled. She held it up and showed them. It was all in glorification of her dad, with abs, muscles and stuff. "Guitar Dad Teaches You Guitar!" Ness was ...just..what? "What is that?" She explained. "It's my dad, He's going to start teaching guitar lessons and he made me his P.R. Department.

He pointed at the plus signs she drew as his teeth. "What's that stuff in his mouth?" She explained, again. "That's his teeth." Ninten asked. "What are the lightning bolts for?" She stuttered. "Ugh...well, ah...I was trying to show that Dad really rocks on the guitar, and…" Cyrus pointed at the poster. "Then shouldn't there be _rocks_ falling from the guitar?" Since she didn't quite grasp the concepts of rough drafts, she already went over it in marker. " I hear what you're saying, but it's too late for notes... this is permanent marker."

* * *

She had copies made, and started at the Big Donut, She taped them to the bulletin board, and Duster asked. "What's that cute poster for, Polly?" She smiled, and apprached the two, Kumatora's back turned, because she was sitting on the counter, listening to music. "It's for my dad, he'll teach you guitar, you guys wanna sign up? My dad's really good." She leaned on the counter. Duster smiled at her, leaning on the counter himself. "Maybe I'll stop by, check it out." She held out a flier. "Here, lemme give you a flier." The bell sounded, as someone walked in.

It..was Poo Daalaam. He waved to them, silent. "Welcome to the Big Donut." He said what he said to all, but their #1 regular. She turned around, and waved. "Hey, Poo!" Kumatora jolted and turned around. "What?" She laughed, awkward. She beat-boxed, trying to impress. "P-p-p-p-Poo!" She took off her headphones and laughed. "What's going on man? What can we get for you today?" He looked up, and saw all the doughnuts, yet he asked for, most likely joking, "Can I get a salad?" Duster started. "Oh, I'm sorry, Poo. We only sell Donuts-" Kumatora shot up, and spoke over him, "Dough-Nut, worry, Poo! I'll whip you up a salad! No sweat!"

She ran into the backroom, Duster after her, saying. "Kuma! We don't even have vegetables here!" He turned his head, and saw Pollyanna's flier. "What's a "Guitar Dad?" She smiled. "Like it? I made it myself." He smiled. _Of Course she did._ She made guitar motions. "It's for my Dad! He'll teach you guitar!" She stood in front of him, and held out a flier. "Here, take one of these!" She had an idea. "You know what, just wear it!" She taped it to his shirt. He began to laugh, he even grabbed his shades so that he wouldn't tear up in front of her. She tilted her head. "Are you ticklish?" He chuckled. "This would make an amazing shirt, Polly." She smiled, wide. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes! Let's make your flier, into t-shirts." She hopped up. "My dad would LOVE that!" He held down his hand, in a high five. "Hi-five on it?" She reared back, and attempted to smack his hand, and missing. She closed on eye, in embarrassment, as he said. "Aw, you missed.

* * *

The mayor helped them set up, and he lifted a box out of the van and set it down. "I think it's swell that you're returning to the family business, son." He laughed and said. "Gonna help the old man get re-elected again, eh?" He grabbed

him in a hug, and patted his head. "Aw, son." He broke free, with a grunt. "It's not for campaign stuff, dad. Polly and I are making art."He crossed his arms. The orange haired girl gasped, "Art!" The Mayor adjusted his tie. "Art, huh? I don't understand that myself, but a boy's gotta have adventures and ambitions." He laughed as he slapped him on the back, nearly making his shades fall off. Pollyanna looked around, and saw all equipment she couldn't wait to get into. "This stuff can be used to make T-shirts?"

The Mayor nodded. "Oh yeah, I've got all the latest, state of the art screen-printing equipment from _years_ of campaigning." He walked forwards, looking at all the banners he had put up. " And other some such, marley things. Like this week, I'm commemorating: a bench!" He showed the kids a banner, that was clearly a old banner that said "Welcome to Beach City." With a N drawn over it. "Welcome to...Bench City?" She smiled at him. "Thrifty!" Poo groaned, and pointed at the banner, stated. "Dad, You can't use that."

He retaliated. " _Why not_? You know I "Gotta get that youth vote, _boi"_!" Poo face-palmed, as Pollyanna wandered. "Dad, stop." She opened a box, which revealed a poorly drawn photo of Poo and his father stated "VOTE FOR MY DAD!". Mayor Daalaam grabbed it, and teared up in Nostalgia. "Aww...I haven't seen this in _years._ Remember when you drew this, Poo? You couldn't wait to show it to all your li'l Montessori friends." Poo whipped around and began to push his father away. " 'Kay, dad. Thanks for your help, see ya later, Bye." Pollyanna heard him say. "Alright, kids. I mean..."Peace in the Middle-East, Holmes"" She grabbed another, and smiled. "So cool." Poo took it and crumbled it in his hand. "Let's just get started."

He put on an apron, and gave her one herself. She tied it on, with a little help, and posed. He didn't want to pose, leaving her hanging.

She pulled back the ink, inking the shirts,. She managed to add more color to her hair...and face. She giggled, and gave Buck a thumbs up. She saw he was doing it just right. She tried again, and fell over, She laughed, and rolled around, making hand prints in the purple.

She was hosed off, as Buck held up a completed shirt. "Swag." She wiped off her arms, feeling clean. "Now everyone will want lessons from my dad!" He shook his head. "This is bigger than your dad, Pollyanna. It's art. And it's gonna flood the public consciousness." She grabbed some of them. "Let's start handing them out!" He put a hand on his chin, "Too simple. We need to get controversy. We need to create—boom—a scene." She had the perfect idea.

* * *

Ah, T-Shirt Cannons. Thank You, Dad. They were atop Funland Arcade, Poo loading the shirts. "Scanning for Targets." She looked around, pretending to be a radar. "T-Shirt Cannon loaded and ready. Beep, beep, beep-bibibibibi!"

She pointed at Lloyd. "Lloyd located!" He was humming and texting. "Ready? Aim." He took aim, and said. "Aaaand…." He shot and it hit the albino on the back of the head. "What in the world?" He picked up the shirt and looked at it. "This is the coolest thing that I've been hit in the head with!"

She spotted another friend. "Mason the Apple Kid: Spotted! Take aim." He was simply walking with is fedora on. He was shot in the head with the shirt. "WHOA!What the heck?" He picked up the shirt, and looked at it. "Whoa, weird! Some kind of extraterrestrial space dad guitar shirt?" He looked around. " Sooo...you finally decided to make first contact, huh? WHERE ARE YOU?"

She giggled into her mouth. "Kumatora Spotted! Take aim." She was shot with the shirt, and yelped. "Yeowch!" She noticed the shirt. She picked it up and looked at this. "What is this garbage…" She looked up and saw Poo and Pollyanna. "Poo made this?" She began to laugh, and called up to him. "Thank you!"

* * *

At Fish Stew Pizza, Poo and Pollyanna sat, They both knocked together their slices of pizza. One pepperoni, the other supreme. Pollyanna happily dug in, and finished fast. She laughed, and said. "Poo,this was such a good idea! I didn't know why we didn't collaborate on a project sooner. This'll make my dad _so_ happy. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I stop by later.

He ate his pizza, slower. He bit off the gooey cheese, and said. "Yeah... should be good for a laugh." She rose an eyebrow. "What? Why would it be good for a -" Paula entered the restaurant and ran up to her twin. "Girl, check it out!" She spun around, she was wearing the shirt. "Guitar Dad: Modeled by Paula Pizza!"

Ana smiled. "It's really cute! Where'd you get it?" She shrugged. "I dunno, it hit me on the forehead when I was walking." Ana was shocked and a bit grossed out. "Look, If were you, I wouldn't wear _some random shirt that just fell out of the sky_. What if there were _bugs_ in it?" Paula waved her hand, nonchalant. "Re-lax! Who _cares_ where it came from? This shirt is the funniest thing I've seen in my life!"

Poo smiled. " Looks like that shirt has a really good buzz goin'." She nodded, but was blushing. "Yeah, but I think, they think, it's a joke…" Poo shook his head, "Heh. You know the thing that's important? It's that they're talking about it. That's how _real_ art works."

"Uh...I guess that's right…"

* * *

She walked towards It's A Wash, and saw Lloyd taking a photo of her father. He was posing, with his guitar and sunglasses. "How's this?" He laughed. "So bad…" Greg started. " Okay, Let's get started with the first lesson! Have a seat and grab a—" He was walking away. "Where ya goin'? He must've gotten an important text or something,." He greeted his daughter. She asked. "How's it been going today." He took off his sunglasses, happy. " Really great! Lots of people's been coming by thanks to your T-shirts, little girl." She smiled. "That's great, Dad! I'm really happy I could've helped-" They heard someone call, it was Paula. " _Yoohoo,_ Guitar Dad, I just wanted to say you're wonderful and hilarious!" He called as she drove off. "Uh,,,thank you!?" He rose an eyebrow. "Huh, that's kinda strange." Pollyanna asked. "What is?" He explained. "Well, A lot of people have shown up, but none have taken any lessons yet." She flinched. "What! Really?" He shrugged. " Ah, maybe they're just checking out to see before they come back to get a REAL lesson." She wathed as he played a little song.

She ran to the Abandoned Warehouse, and saw Poo printing more shirts. He smiled at her. "Hey, there's my main chica." She brought up her issue. "Poo, the shirts aren't working." He lifted one up, and said. "Yeah they are, people love them." She wasn't looked at, when she spoke. "But no one's taking guitar lessons from my dad!" Poo shook his head. "That's not the point." She was really confused. It was supposed to be an Ad, The point of an Ad is to get someone to do or buy something. She had to ask. "Then what is the point?" He looked at her. "The point is: It's an amazing shirt." She blushed, and looked down. "Aww, my drawing's not _that_ good, ahaha." He turned back. "Yeah, no. It's terrible." She looked up, not used to negative criticism. "What?" He smiled. "That's what's so great about it. Your work is so naive. You really love your dad. It's funny." She didn't want her work to be used in that matter. It was to help her dad, not to just be laughed at. "I don't want to make these shirts anymore." Poo turned to her, the light gone from his glasses. "Too bad Pollyanna, they're so current, they can't stop. I'm the taste maker, and I will keep making tastes... FOREVER." She stuttered. "F-forever?" He threw it over his shoulder, walking off. "Well, forever after I go to my dad's lame bench commemoration... Peace."

She ran into the Beach House. "NINTEN!NESS!CYRUS!" They were assembling new barstools, but dropped it to stand up. "Pollyanna." Cyrus stated, worried.

"What is it!?" Ninten was panicking, she rarely used that tone.

"Where's the fire, P.?!" She held her shirt as she said. "It's an _emergency_! You have to help me take down all the shirts and stop Poo from making more!" Ninten jumped to conclusions. " Have the shirts come to life and possessed the bodies of their wearers?!" She calmed a bit down. "No. They just…" Ness cut her off. "Are people catching on fire when they put on the magic shirts?"

"No,No! They're just…" Ninten cut her off again. "Are the shirts destroying the wearer's will to continue on in this mortal coil, thereby shutting down Beach City?!"

"NO! They're just...they're just using my art in a way I don't agree and don't like." They all calmed down. "Oh." They all sat back down. Cyrus adjusted his visor. "Yeah, we'll pass." She was clearly shocked and distressed. "What? But... I really need your help…" Ninten rose his hands. "Pollyanna, this seems like a really abstract problem." Ness pounded his hands together. "That, and it isn't something we can punch." Cyrus put his arm around the sofa top, stating. " You MUST learn to help _yourself. That's_ how you become stronger."

The other two agreed with him., "But.." Ness was starting to get annoyed. "Figure something out, Polly!" Ninten nodded, agreeing. "Yes! Why not dust off those conflict resolution skills?" Cyrus stated. "Let your problem be known, _then_ you can make them understand the matter." She came up with an idea, and her blue eyes widened, she spoke evilly. "I'll make them understand." She began to walk away. "I'm make 'em _all_ understand." They were all mildly surprised at her tone of exit. "Eh, She'll be fine." Ness shrugged.

* * *

Several people attended the commemoration of the bench. "Is everyone here?" He blushed. "Okay, is everyone here?Hello! I was _supposed_ to write a speech to uhm…" He adjusted his tie, nervous. "Uh... commemorate this... uh... new bench! But what had happened was I ran out of printer ink in my printer, that I keep at home!" He continued to speak, unknowing of a small assailant atop the Arcade roof.

Pollyanna had her hair in a bun, secluding the blue. She opened her ukulele case, and picked up a t-shirt cannon. She wore a pair of sunglasses, to hide her eyes. She aimed square at Mayor Daalaam's chest. She whispered. "Bye-Bye." She shot, and it caught all by surprise. The two body guard ran, and it hit the Mayor. He fell back on the Bench. Everyone screamed, as he moaned. "I've been...shirt.." Everyone panicked, as more came shooting down, fast. Poo noticed that on the shirt,,..it was _his_ drawing. Pollyanna sank into the shadows, a small smile on her face. "Huh…" He turned around and saw his father, holding the shirt. "..Did you make this?" He was so touched. He saw Paula and Lloyd laughing at them. "This shirt is _genius!_ " They laughed. "This is _way_ funnier than "Guitar Dad"!"

He heard whooping laughter, and saw Kumatora, laughing at the shirt.

The Mayor stopped blushing and said. "This bench is actually pretty comfortable." A single tear went down Poo's face, as he ran off. There was something he had to do,

* * *

Pollyanna stood by her father, asking. " Anyone else stop by for lessons today?" Greg shook his head. "So far, no, but I'm sure it'll pick up tomorrow." She smiled. "Of course it will! Here." She handed him a large "Guitar Dad" shirt. "Oh, this is for you by the way. It's the _last_ one so it's _super_ limited edition." He patted her on the head. "Sweet. I'll treasure it." Poo ran up to the two. "Hey, Polly, Just wanted to say uh... I'm sorry for the way I acted, and... uh…" She rose her hand. "It's okay,Poo. Say no more, I forgive you." He smiled at her. "You're a cool cat, Pollyanna Universe." He looked at Greg. "Hey, Mr. U?" He asked. "You wanna take a picture with me or some junk?" Poo shook his head, his braid falling on his shoulder.

" No way man. I want a lesson.." He showed them his shirt, which was the one that spawned all this. "From Guitar Dad!"

* * *

 _ **Not much to say, you all.**_

 _ **So...Oh! Just remembered! I KNOW in Cheeseburger Backpack, I made Jamie, Thomas...I'm just gonna change that. I'm thinking Tessie...Ya'll give me suggestions,please?**_

 _ **If so..Up Next:Love Letters!**_


	54. Love Letters

_**Shadowgirl: Sorry! I tried, and it just didn't work for me. Freakin' U.G hurts my head.**_

* * *

Tony and Pollyanna sat on a log. Today, Tony wore a striped shirt, his "glasses" clipped on them. He pressed a button, and quickly looked at the selfie. "You blinked!" Instead of retorting, Pollyanna just said. "Let's just take another one!" Tony looked at the sea. "Why don't we get one with the beautiful sea behind us?" She blushed a tad, and got up to join him. She wrapped her arm over his shoulder, as he said. "Okay, get ready..Say Cheese!"

"CHEESE!" He tapped the phone, his finger barely missing the button. Pollyanna asked, through her smile. "Did it do it?"

"I dunno." Their gaze stuck, as she said, "Press it again." He kept trying to click it. "I AM pressing it!" They heard a giggle. "You two look cute." Pollyanna quickly moved her arm back to her side. She looked over, and saw a short woman. She had brunette hair, and her brown eyes were concealed in shade. "Tessie!"

"Hey, Pollyanna!Long time no see!"

Pollyanna ran to the mailwoman, and called. "Oh my gosh!" The two girls hi-fived, Tessie chuckled, as Tony caught up. "Oh. Where are my manners?" She gestured to her friend, "Tessie, This is Tony," She didn't look down, as she spoke. "Greetings, Tony." Pollyanna smiled. "So, where've you been at?" She smiled, and crossed her arms over her uniform. "Just the place where all the big pictures are made." She tilted her head. "Where's that?" She smiled, as waved her hand at the sky. "This little place called: Kaaaanas." Tony's eyes widened. "Oh! Are you an aspiring thespian?" Tessie bowed. "Yes, I am." Pollyanna smiled up at her. "Wow! I didn't know you wanted to be an actor!" Tessie turned around, and closed her fist, dramatically. "That's because, I'm really good at acting." The both clapped. She pointed out Tessie's sunglasses. "Is that why you're wearing sunglasses that say Movie Star?"

She blushed. "Uh, well, no. I just bought these at a souvenir shop. I missed being a regular old mailwoman, so I _just_ came back." She chuckled, and set down a large bag, in front of the girl. "Oh, and you have a lot of mail." She knelt down, as Tony said. "It looks like the postal service has really been slacking off." Tessie pulled out the signature pad, as Pollyanna explained. "Tessie's the only postal person who knows where I live." She offered it to the girl ."I am also going to need a lot of signatures." Pollyanna smiled, and tried to crack her knuckles. Unsuccessfully. Tony encouraged her. "Your knuckles are so quiet." She grabbed the pad, and settled the pen in her left hand. "My hands are polite."

Tony looked out into the sea, and saw a few tufts of strawberry-blonde hair, styled still perfectly an arrow, rise from the water. "Oh, Cyrus!" Pollyanna called to him. "Hi, Cyrus!" Tessie looked up. "Who's Cyr-Uh…" He was soaking wet, but walked as if nothing could hurt him. Calm, suave and orderly. Tessie removed her sunglasses. Cyrus stood next to the children, and spoke. "Howdy." Pollyanna asked. "What you up to Cyrus?" He lightly rose his hand. "I was checking the bottom of the ocean for any sign of Pokey and Commander, either or." She tilted her head. "Any luck?" He shook his head. "N-ope!" Tessie stuttered. "Wow, how are you able to swim to the bottom of the ocean?" Cyrus held his shades. "It's easy." His voice was calm, light, and sweet. "I'm a really good swimmer." She only focused on his lips. Tessie stared, speechless. He blushed, visor turning yellow. "Excuse me." With a burst of telekinetic energy, Cyrus blasted the water off of him. Tessie gasped, and hid her face in her hat.

* * *

Later, Tony grabbed one of her packages. "Uh, Polly? Why did you buy so many "Sea Pals?" Tony looked around, 10 boxes of Sea Monkeys around him. She grabbed the instructions and opened the package. "I ordered one at first, and it never came, So I kept ordering!" Tony asked, jokingly. "Are you going to start a _farm?"_ She laughed and stood up. "No. I'mma set 'em free! Into the sea!" She was about to throw them, when she was patted on the head. She turned around, and saw Tessie, holding a blue envelope. "Tessie!" She stuttered. "Ha-ha-Hi, Pollyanna." Tony looked up. "You didn't bring more "Sea Pals",Did you?" She shook her head. "What?, No, I— just came to, uh...uh...uh-umm…" She blushed, deep red. Pollyanna pointed to the letter. "What's that?" She was blushing madly, as she handed it to her. "Here!" She noticed that it had a wax seal, it being a heart. "But what is-" She and Tony looked up to her running away. "Uh, Tessie!" She was in the clear, as they turned the letter over. It read. " **For Cyrus.** " in neat cursive handwriting. They gasped, and Tessie cheered for herself.

Tony and Pollyanna ran up the stairs, and saw Cyrus was about to leave again. "Cyrus! Cyrus!" She held up the letter. Her eyes were starry. "The most unbelievable thing has happened!- You'll absolutely _**die of shock!"**_ He summoned his Goggles, and stated. "I'm Busy, Pollyanna." He opened the door, as she all but said. "But...You got a letter!" He turned around, and his visor turned yellow. Red inched in. "Read it." Pollyanna took it out, and read it.

" _To Cyrus,_ _When I saw you rise like an ancient sea nymph, a white hot steel pierced the deepest artery of my being. You, you are a cardiac surgeon and I am your transplant patient and you stand poised over my chest, holding my still beating , waiting, wondering. So i implore you to join me for dinner_ , _or maybe lunch if you wanna keep it casual, next Friday at the Crab Shack! I await your response as the camellia awaits the rise of the moon! 'Cause, you know, it only blooms at night and stuff._ _Love, Tessandra Calico."_ She could only imagine her acting, catching something on fire, and still acting while writing this.

Tony thought his words over, and said to Cyrus. "I think Tessie is asking you out..on a date!" He blushed. Cyrus's visor turned light red, as Pollyanna spoke one half of his mind that wasn't becoming a stuttering mess. "Well,that ain't happening."

"No way. Not on my watch." Tony tilted his head."Why not?"

"Cyrus is..well, he doesn't date. One half of him is way to protective."

"What?"

"Claus is WAY protective over who and what he and Lucas does, so he doesn't date. Family First."

Tony realized. "Oh, because he's a fusion!" She nodded. "Lucas and Claus are so close,that they can't stand to be apart." He nodded. "So I guess this date with Tessie's out of the question…" Cyrus nodded. "Three's a crowd, and Lucas cannot date for the existence of him." Tony stated. "But Guys, Tessie but so much thought into her letter! It'll be rude not to reply!"

Pollyanna got a piece of paper and a pencil,and gave them to Tony. They all sat down, and Tony began. "Okay, Cyrus, We should try and match the tone of Tessie's letter, so let's start with:" He began to write. " " _Dearest Tessandra,"_ Go for it Cyrus!" His visor became mostly yellow, as he started shyly. "Start with the letter " _N.._ " He did as told. "Okay, what now?" "Now, the letter " _O"_." Tony did as instructed, and said. "Okay, you can just say the whole word instead of spelling it out." Cyrus nodded. " _Period._ " One little dot. Tony read it over, " So... "N", "O", "Period"? Oh…" He just had him write No. Pollyanna smiled at Cyrus. "I think we need a bit more than that." His visor turned red. " _Not ever, Me and my brother said No, The End, Forever, and even after that."_ Pollyanna added. " _Yours truly, Cyrus!"_ Tony looked it over. "Hm…" He looked at Pollyanna. "At least it's honest and to the point."

* * *

They ran down the boardwalk, looking for her. "Where could she be?" Pollyanna looked around. "I dunno. She could be dropping off mail halfway around the _**world**_ by now!"

Tony noticed her, in a yellow sundress, sitting on a log, her brunette hair fluttering. "There she is!" They approached her. "Tessie!" She turned her head. "Oh, Hey Polly and Tony." They sat down next to her. "You guys come here to stare at the ocean and think about life too?" Tony shook his head. "Uh..No..We came to-" Tessie cut her off.

"Yeah, life is crazy. One day you're right here in Beach City delivering mail and then the next thing you know, you're on a bus to Kansas, following your dreams of becoming an actor. "Follow your dreams," they said. But no one said anything about all the rejection and sadness there was to be found." She covered her eyes, and moved her hand down. They all looked up to two seagulls as she spoke. "So many auditions day after day. So much rejection day after day. That's why I came back."They crashed and hit the water. "One more rejection would've destroyed my fragile heart." She covered her face with one hand, in a sob, and then chuckled. "Sorry, sometimes I get caught up in the _"drama zone"_ , you know?" Pollyanna smiled. "Yeah.." _Drama Zone…_ " Tony began to give him the letter. "Oh, by the way, We have something fo-" Pollyanna cut him off, not wanting to destroy her heart. "No we don't!"

* * *

They sat in the house, looking at the letter. "How can we give this letter to Tessie now?She might get upset." Tony thought or a moment. before lifting the pencil. "We can make adjustments. We can match Tessie's poetic language and let her down easy!" He began to erase Cyrus's words, to write his own. " I watched some episodes of a torrid soap opera once, so I'm _**confident**_ that I get the gist of romance." He rubbed the pencil harder, and made sure all of the first one was gone. "Err... There!" He began to write, and spoke it out loud. _"Dear Tessandra. You, dear camellia, expectantly await the light of my moon, yet my light is more of a scorching, wilting, dry desert heat. And as for your metaphorical surgeon, it is with a heavy heart that I urge you to seek a second opinion. I return your heart to you-"_ Pollyanna added. "Also, you have really pretty hair."

" _Pretty hair..Yours, but not really, Cyrus."_ He gave it to Pollyanna, for judging. "Perfect." With a quick address, they went outside, and stuck it in the mailbox. She stated. "Mission Accomplished!"

It was a rainy night, as the young girl played one of her favorite games. Legend of Links, The Wind Maker. It was this really sweet game, but she loved the story and feel more than the hype. She called over the young plant, and he followed her green clad hero.

She heard something that wasn't her game. "Cyrus!" It was muffled. Female. She paused her game and looked up. "Cyrus! Cyrus!" She got up and pulled on her shoes. She ran outside, and saw Tessie standing in the rain, eyes closed, dress flowing. "Cyrus! Where art thou, my sweet scorch beam!?" She shook her head. "Oh no!" She misunderstood.

With exaggerated movements, Tessie spoke. "Cyrus!I read thy letter and I understand. Thou hast returneth mine heart!"

She held her hand together. Pollyanna was set back. Nononono. "What? No, that's not what—"

She held her hair, and kept speaking. The girl was not noticed. " like my hair just as I adore yours. Come to me, Cyrus!" She opened her eyes, and was met with the, now irritated and soaked, child. "Tessie!" She smiled. "Ah, Young lady Pollyanna. Pray thee, where is Master Cyrus?" Pollyanna looked everywhere but the woman's eyes, as she said. "He..he's..No, He's not coming!" She pressed more. "But I've come to proclaim my love for my _**man**_!" She shook her head. "No, Tessie, you don't understand-" She failed to noticed Cyrus approaching, and gasped when he did.

Tessie's eyes sparkled. "Cyrus! Hah, you've come. You can tell Pollyanna about all the beautiful things you wrote to me in your missive." He was surprised, and his glasses flashed yellow. "I-I didn't write that!" She held it close. "But it's all right here, stained with tears of joy, and now also rain." Pollyanna became guilty, and blurted. "Tony and I wrote that letter, Tessie!" She was shocked. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Tessie! We just wanted to let you down easy." She spoke in a low,sad tone. One half of Cyrus wanted to be kind to her, and just say no and walk off, but the other. "I am not, nor will I ever be, interested, Go Away!" He called down, authority flashing in red on his visor.

 _Claus.._

 _SHE MUST KNOW HER PLACE._

Her eyes filled with tears. She placed her hand on her heart, and ran away crying. Pollyanna called. "Tessie!"

* * *

The next day, She and Tony sat on the rock. They seemed troubled. "Ooo boy.." Tony stated, when he was told about the night tragedy they pulled. "I feel so bad for Tessie…" Tony nodded. " Yeah, but I'm sure she'll bounce back from this in no time. She's probably gonna show up with the mail any moment now."

Pollyanna smiled at him. "Yeah!" He smiled back.

A old voice called. "Excuse me, Kids?" They turned around, and saw a old man, nearly Tony's height. He held up a letter. "I'm looking for the home of Pollyanna Universe?" She got up and said. "I'm the home of Pollyanna Universe." Wess looked at her. "Hey! You're Greg's girl aren't you? I thought Tessie was pulling my leg when she said you lived over here." She tilted her head, "Wait, where is Tessie?" He shook his head. "Man, that poor gal's emotions had been destroyed!" Her eyes widened. "What!?" He nodded. "Yeah, she's a mess! Said she couldn't bear to deliver mail on this route again after having her love spurned."

Tony had walked down, as he struck a pose. "She said it just like this. Like when she's in the "Drama Zone?" Then he clinched his fist and closed his eyes like this—" He imitated her mannerisms "full of drama 'til the end. Anyway, here's a book of coupons. Have a good one!" He gave her the envelope and walked off. They looked at each other, feeling bad.

Cyrus jumped from the ocean, a water monster clinging to his back. He landed, with a grunt, visor red. He punched it in the core, and then threw it back into the ocean. With no inflection, he turned to the two and said. "You look sad."

Pollyanna started. "We really messed up."

"Because of us, Tessie's feeling lower than ever!"

Tears welled in Pollyanna's eyes.

"She'll never love again!"

"We've shattered her!"

Cyrus's visor became yellow. "Ah-...I'll talk to him." He began to walk to the city. Tony objected. "But your words will destroy him!" Pollyanna walked after him. "Can't you just, like, zap her brain so she forgets any of this ever happened?"

Tessie was looking at several letters. She sighed, sitting on the same log. Her dress flowed as she buried her head into her knees. She let the letters go, and they fell into the ocean, guided by the rain.

A shadow came over him. "Tessie." She turned her body and saw him. "Cyrus!" He sat on the log, next to her. His visor became red, with a yellow lining. "I..didn't mean to upset you." She looked up at him. "So you'll go out with me?" He shook his head. "No!" She held the rim of her dress. "But I've loved you since the moment I saw you." His visor became a warm yellow. "Tessie, you must know that Love at first sight doesn't exist. Love takes time, and love takes work. At the very least you have to know the other person. And you _literally_ have no idea of who, or what, I am." His visor began to glow in a red fashion, above the yellow.

 _PROUD OF YOU._

 _T-thanks…_

"But I bloom for you like... Like a... camellia... under moon light." He stated."No. you don't." Tessie looked crushed, while Tony and Pollyanna were shocked. " You make a very convincing lovesick fool. You convinced these children," He adjusted his shades,them glowing orange. "You even convinced 're a fantastic actor." He complimented, while smiling.

Her tone matured, and she looked back at the ocean. "What am I gonna do now?" He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Start with local theater." They walked over to him, as Cyrus walked away.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. She nodded. "Yeah. That was some pretty solid advice." Pollyanna smiled, as she looked at the letters in the ocean. "Were those more letters you wrote to Cyrus?" She shook her head. " No. That was the mail I was supposed to deliver on my last route." Silence.

"We'll help you pick it up."

"Thanks."

* * *

 _ **Nothing much, but I would like some help on Ness's new form.**_

 _ **Because, up next: Reformed.**_


	55. Reformed

Pollyanna sat on a tire, on the beach. Her finger hovered over her phone, as it calculated her previously put in answers. On it, a picture of a crying croissant showed up. "Sniffling Croissant!" She lowered her hand. "You really know me, Internet." She looked up, at her father and Ninten; They were fixing the van when she called. "Hey guys!" Greg didn't look up when he said. "Yes, Polly?"

She offered. "You guys should take this test, It shows you which Crying Breakfast Friend you are!" Ninten bent over next to her and grabbed a wrench. She stood up, and smiled, offering her phone. Ninten looked at her. "Uh, why?" Her smile didn't falter as she spoke. "It's just fun to see yourself as a cartoon character, like Weeping Egg Cup,who is neurotic and uptight; or Pining Grapefruit, the sensitive older one who wishes he were a better role model."

They looked at each other, already knowing. Greg smiled at her. "How about we do that..after we fix up the van?" She turned around, sighing. "Okay…" Her mood turned cheerfully, as she ran off. "I'mma find someone else!" They turned back to the hood, and Ninten asked. "Do you understand that television show?" He replied. "I don't understand _anything_ anymore."

* * *

She went inside, and gasped when she saw Ness browsing the fridge. There was a growing pile of food in his right arm, and he asked without looking. "Hey Polly, is there any more engine oil out there?" He looked at her and smiled. "I need it for the sandwich." Her nose slightly wrinkled. "I think that's for cars…" Ness shrugged. "Well,.." He kicked the fridge shut with his foot. "Is there any more of it?" She replied as he put the ingredients on the counter. "Well, Dad probably has some outside.." She pulled out her phone, smiling. "But to earn that oil, you must complete a quiz!"

She held it out. "Which Crying Breakfast Friend are you?" Ness sat on a bar stool, and began to concoct his sandwich. "That show's _weird._ " He decided against bread, and just put the ingredients on a plate, and grabbed the mustard. "Who wants to watch a show about waffles crying?" She looked ready to..well cry. "I do…" Ness held up his hand, hating it when she cries. "Okay! Okay! Read the first question." She smiled, and read from her phone.  
"Do you ever act without thinking?" He squeezed the bottle, breaking it, splatting mustard all over his food. "Nope, Never." She tapped the answer, and kept reading. "Are you afraid of taking risks and trying new things?" He ate the food, in one gulp, and said with a mouthful ."Terrified!" He licked his lips. Pollyanna looked up. "Ness, are you taking this seriously?" He rolled his eyes. "Of _course,_ I am." She smiled. "Okay." She clicked the "Yes." button because the question was. " **Are you taking this seriously**?" She read more. "Are you insecure about your relationships-" Ness began to look troubled. "-And how you are perceived by other people?"

He answered, unsteadily. "No...uh, Yes! Uh, What's the right answer?!"He looked at her. Pollyanna explained. "There _is_ no right answer. You're just supposed to answer honestly." Ness crossed his arms around his back. "Nah, I'm bored." He stood up, like that, and began to walk to the temple. Pollyanna followed him, as he opened his door. "Oh wait, I have loads more probing personal questions to ask."

When the door opened, they saw Cyrus. Well, his back. He turned back, as they walked in. "Cyrus wa- what are you doing in my room?" He pointed up. "I saw A corrupted core. I followed it through the tunnel it dug through the rock." There was, in fact, a huge hole in the ceiling.

Ness crossed his arms. "Yeah, right." Pollyanna looked at him, the light of Ness's room making her blue eyes as violet as his own. "Where'd it come from?" His visor turned red. "It's similar to Ninten's description of the creature he saw slinking through the temple." She gasped. "You saw The Slinker?!" Ness was visibly annoyed. " I thought we agreed there was no Slinker, and we weren't going to call it The-Slinker." He put air-quotes on "The Slinker."

He crossed his arms. "Yes, we did." He uncrossed his arms. "But now it's undeniable the creature exists, and that Polly's name stuck." She proudly held up her fist. "Yes!" Ness seemed defensive. "No!" He walked behind Cyrus. " Look, why don't you just let me look for it?" He walked past the capped Melody. "Because you won't." Ness and Pollyanna ran behind him,

Cyrus lifted a large pile of junk, revealing another hole. Pollyanna brought her hand to her cheek, and asked. "How long has this thing been in here?" Ness looked down, and then gasped. He grabbed a mask, and held it over his head. "Hey, Polly, look!" She looked over. "I'm a pachyderm!" She laughed, as Ness gasped again. "Oh look! There's a prize inside!" He removed a skull, making her gasp and cover her mouth.

A low hissing was heard. Cyrus sshed them. "Keep quiet." Ness rolled his eyes and groaned, while Pollyanna nodded, obediently. They all moved to another section of the room, Cyrus carefully setting out the junk. Ness held his hand over his neck, trying to look like he didn't care. Pollyanna put one hand on her cheek ."Oh Cyrus, Stern, yet practical. just like Spilled Milk." Ness sighed, and said "You're not still on about that dumb cartoon, are you?" She gasped in sudden remembrance. "Oh right! The quiz!" She pulled her phone out from her pocket, and read. "Do you get defensive when others ask you questions on the feelings you prefer to keep hidden?" He turned around, eyes narrowed. "DON'T get all psych-o-logical on me, Pol-Ly-An-Na." He chopped up her name. She took a step back, in surprise. "Uh...Sorry?"

They heard the hissing, and Cyrus threw some of his junk away. "There!" He shot his gauntlets, and the pile. It hit home, and he ran to it. He smiled, happy that he thought he got it. But it turned into a frown.

The two smaller ones ran over. "WHOA PAPA!" Ness looked at the bigger pile and Pollyanna's eyes were starry. "Did'ja get it?" He held up his wrists, in which they were but his circular cores. "Nope." His gauntlets reappeared, giving him his hands again. Ness was disappointed, so he jumped into the little pile, and searched through it. "Man, I think my favorite round thing was in here!" Cyrus sighed. "I'll get you a new round thing." He continued to look. Ness threw and kicked some stuff around, trying to fix it. "Ugh, this is MY STUFF you're messing with! If it's gonna get wrecked, Imma gonna be the one to wreck it!" Some paper landed on a black serpent like snake, and it moved. Ness kicked some more things.  
"See?! That's how it's d-" His ankle was grabbed by a black tentacle, and he yelped as he was squeezed and pulled into the junk. A red dust came from the junk, and Pollyanna covered her mouth. She saw Ness's core. "Ness got poofed!" Cyrus's visor turned yellow. "SLINKER!" He ran off, in the sound of it's hiss. Pollyanna picked up his core.

She walked up to Cyrus, whimpering. "C-Cyrus?" She held it up, as if she was asking him to make him to make a fish come back to life. His visor remained yellow. "Pollyanna, remember, our bodies are only an illusion, Ness will be fine."Tears welled in her eyes. "B-b-b-but it took Ninten 2 weeks to come back! And I miss Ness already!" They ran down her face and she hugged the core of her brother-esque friend.

He crouched down, and gently wiped her tears. "Don't worry, Ness'll be back before you know it."

As if on cue, Ness's core glowed deep red, and rose into the air. They both gasped, and Cyrus said. "Literally." He was hatless, his original non-form hat lost somewhere but that wasn't the biggest change. The biggest change was: Ness had legs were his arms were supposed to be. "Ness is back, Ness is back!" Pollyanna hugged the confused Melody. He pushed her aside, and looked at his foot-hands. "Huh?" Pollyanna had to joke. "Looks like you grew a few _feet_ since the last time I saw you, Heheh!" She nudged him on the shoulder.

Cyrus looked down at him, and put his hands on his hips. "That was fast, even for _you_." He blushed for a second, before saying. "Eh, it's no big deal." He stood upside-down, and said. "I didn't wanna keep my biggest fan waiting." She giggled, and was momentarily silenced by Ness putting his original foot on her head. "Gross!" She pushed it away, but was still smiling. Underneath his visor, Cyrus's forehead creased. "Hmm." Ness said, before cartwheeling away. "Ok, Okay! We got a Slinker to slink!" Pollyanna smiled, and tried to immitate him. To much of her failure.

Ness looked around, trying to scratch his chin, despite his lack of fingers. His hair was puffy. "Where would I go if I was a monster…" He walked on his hands, and saw a large hole in the wall. He called. "HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" He walked on his two real feet, and was met with Pollyanna's words. "Your new form is really interesting, Ness." He thanked. "Thanks, Polly."

"I didn't even know you could come back this different." He spoke a bit harsher, getting annoyed. "THANKS, Pollyanna."

She was blissfully oblivious as she said. "Why'd you come back with four legs?" He crawled away. "'Cause I like walking!" She and Cyrus stopped walking, as she said. "Whoa, I want four legs too!" Cyrus crossed his arms. "No, you don't. Ness rushed his regeneration, he should've taken his time." He heard Pollyanna say. "Like Ninten?" He stopped walking, offended. Cyrus nodded. "Yes, Ninten put a bit more...thought into his new form."

Ness yelled back, his voice echoing. " Ninten!Ninten!Ninten! You know I can hear you! I'm sorry I'm not like Ninten with his fancy form, and his clean room with no monsters in it!" Ness's little tirade was cut off by the Slinker making a new hole on top of him. The red dust coated the area, making the two flinch. Pollyanna called down the hole. "NESS?!" Cyrus grabbed Pollyanna and they jumped down the hole.

Pollyanna spotted Ness's Core. "Ness's Core!" She was let down and ran to it. She looked at it for any damage. "He got Poofed again." Cyrus stated. "This is a good opportunity for him to make a better form." His core glew and rose in the air. Pollyanna gasped. "He's coming back!" Cyrus covered his visor, "Hmm…"

His form took on light and his form was drastically different. His hair had exaggerated long bangs, looking like Ninten's, He wore sneakers that looked 4 sizes too big, his bandana was more of a tablecloth, and his wrist ribbons had grown about 4 feet.  
In reality, anyone would've thought he was a tiny Ninten."This is much better!" Pollyanna chuckled and pointed at him. "He's doing Ninten!" She put her finger down. Cyrus face-palmed. "Ugh." He walked forwards, the slinker disappearing. Ness ran up to him. "Hey Cyrus, what do you think of my new look Cyrus?" Cyrus remained quiet as Pollyanna caught up. " I'm more like Ninten now! Isn't it wonderful? Ha! I feel.." He twirled, his table cloth like bandana hitting them both. "Practically perfect!" Cyrus didn't look down at him. You don't give a puppy attention for something bad.

"We need to focus on listening for the creature." He imitated Ninten's voice, to an exaggerated degree, and looking at the various rocks strewn about. " Oh, but I can't focus, all these rocks are different sizes," He pounded his fist into his hand "We'll have to organize them by shape and color. Didn't _anyone_ tell nature how I want it to look?" Pollyanna giggled. Cyrus stated, walking past her. "Don't encourage him." Ness walked behind the fusion, saying. "But I need encouragement, Garnet! I need everyone's constant approval, I need to loquaciously converse so I can show off…" He crossed his arms, annoyed and changing his tone back. "how _smart i am._ " Pollyanna caught up, holding her phone.

"You can converse with me! Let's finish that quiz!" She continued where he left off. "Do you need to plan ahead before you act?" He put his hands on his hips. "Oh, thoroughly!" She clicked his answer. "Do you obsess over little details?" He held his hands together. "Completely entirely!" She smiled. "Oh wow, you're so method. Next time, can you come back as me?"

Cyrus turned around, halfway, halting. "This is not a good choice for your form." He went back to his voice, and stated. "Lighten up, Cyrus. Can't you take a joke?" He turned all the way. "It's not funny, you made yourself ridiculous." He shouted at him. "Ridicolus?!" He sshed. "Keep your voice down, the creature." Ness couldn't care less. "You wanted me to be more like Ninten and I am!" Cyrus yelled, in a whisper tone, Visor yellow "Ninten would've taken his regeneration, seriously!" Ness yelled, stepping forwards. "What do you care? My form is my business!" He shouted in his whisper. "It's my business when it affects the strength of the team!" Ness was taken aback. "So what, I'm not strong enough?" The slinker grabbed him from behind, pulling him. "Ness!" Pollyanna and Cyrus ran out to him. Ness grabbed a rock, and screamed. "Are you saying I'm weak!?" He screamed when he was taken in.

He poofed once more, and Pollyanna dove forwards, catching it with a grunt. She turned her head, halfway to Cyrus. "Is it bad that I'm getting numb to this?" His core glew, and rose in the air. It shifted serval times, but when it became a large blob of light, Pollyanna grabed Cyrus's leg, whimpering. Cyrus put his arm around her, as Ness grunted.

His outfit was the same, but his hair was wilder. His right arm and left leg were beefy. He looked at himself. "Okay, you know I wasn't feeling this at first. But I think I might be... coming around!" He let himself balance on the one normal foot, and held his arm out. "Yo, Polly! My seams straight?"

She looked more scared then worried when she asked. "D-Does that new form...hurt you?" He looked shocked, and a bit confused. "No…" He looked at Cyrus. "Cyrus! Wanna mix it up with this?" He gestured to his new form.

His visor turned red. "Just a little somefin' I threw together, haha!" He spoke. "This form isn't sustainable, Ness!" Ness blushed and then shouted. "You're the one who said I needed to be stronger!" The hissing was heard again.

He pounded his fist on the ground. "Okay, if it's _my_ monster then _I'll_ take care of it!" In a fit, he ran to some pillars and punched them down. They both dodged the debris, as Ness ran off. Cyrus and Pollyanna chased after him. "Ness!" They came into a new section of the room, Pollyanna covered her mouth, in worry. Cyrus grabbed Pollyanna and jumped to where Ness was supposed to be. He put her down and ran off. "Stay behind me!" They both ran through a tunnel, and Pollyanna saw Cyrus scream out. "Ness!" He yelled when debris flew at him.

Ness held the tentacles, them wrapping around him. Pollyanna called out. "Ness!" He grabbed the monster by the flower-like base, and cackled. With grunts, he slammed it into the pushed him back, and he had trouble holding it, with it crushing him. It smacked him in the face. He growled back at him. Cyrus called to him. "Let it go!"

He screamed. "No! You wanted me to be stronger, I'm doing it! I'm being what you want!" They both looked scared. "I don't want this!" Ness yelped when his fist deformed, and fell down like a weight on a string. He pushed the Slinker with his free hand. "Well, what do you want! Tell me and I'll be that!" He called his voice softening. " _I_ can't tell you that, Ness. You have to figure it out yourself!" He screamed, in pain and frustration. Pollyanna's eyes widen, in realization. "He can't! He doesn't _want_ to think about himself!"

Visor turned yellow, Cyrus looked at her. "What?" Was all Ness could get out, before he was eaten by the slinker. His form gave away, making them both gasp. Cyrus ran over, and punched the slinker. Pollyanna looked up, at Ness's flying core. She stumbled backwards a bit, but caught it. She held it to her own chest, sighing in relief. She smiled when Cyrus put his hand on her head. "Good Catch." She opened her hands and looked at core.

She was still watching it, later on the sofa. Ninten spoke with Cyrus. "I Knew that thing was real! When Ness gets back we have to go find it!" He walked over to Pollyanna, and asked her, softly. "How long has it been?" She kicked her feet, and said. "4 Hours."

Ninten was shocked. "4 hours?! He's never taken so long! What do you think he's doing in there?" His visor was full yellow, as he held his arms instead of a smug arm-cross. "I'm not sure, I was too hard on her." Pollyanna sighed, and closed her hands.

A warm, inviting red glow slipped past her fingers. She gasped. "Oh! Oh! He's coming back!" She let it float, and stood up. His form looked young, then different several times. She said, standing in front of Ninten and Cyrus. "Okay, everyone be supportive!" His form changed to the ones he took today, and then he was reformed. He landed on the table and stretched.

He was wearing a red hoodie, that fit properly. He wore..blue sneakers and a red baseball hat with a music note on it. His shorts were more of capris. There was a small opening on his chest, so he can easily summon his weapon, a easily glanceable oversight for Ness. He put his hands in the two pockets of his hoodie, and said. "What?"

Pollyanna smiled, and said. "Aw, I'll miss your arms." Ninten scolded. "Pollyanna!" He jumped off the table, as Cyrus approached. He looked slightly nervous. Cyrus smiled. "It's perfect." He looked down, shoulder relaxing. "Eh, Whatever, It's just what feels right."

His visor turned red. "That's **why** it's perfect, ya ding-dong." He smiled at him, playfully insulting him. Ninten ran over, and was grinning. "It is a mark-improvement, Ness." He looked at his hat, and sleeves. "You finally did something about your arms, and that hat!" He wouldn't miss fixing it.

Pollyanna grabbed him in a hug. "Welcome back!" Ninten grabbed him in a hug as well. "Well done, Ness!" He feigned annoyance, a smile falling to his face. "K-knock it off!" Cyrus leaned down, and joined in. He whined. "We gotta go find the Slinker!" Pollyanna buried her head into his new hoodie. "No. It's hug time." He blushed and looked away. "Ugh, this is SO lame!"

No one saw the gleeful smile he gave next.

* * *

 _ **Welp, I won't be able to catch up by the end of the hiatus...IT ENDING TOMORROW, I AM EXCITE!**_

 _ **I am also excited for...doing the next Bomb! See y'all tommorrow in: Sworn to the Sword!**_


	56. Sworn to the Sword

Atop the hand of the temple, two instruments were tuned. A violin, and a ukulele. Pollyanna sat criss-cross as she strummed and smiled as he played with her. " _The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting up above the sea. Come on and share this jam with me!"_

He closed his eyes, and sang along. " _Peach or Plum or Strawberry; Any kind is fine you see, Come on and share this jam with me!"_ He stood up, Pollyanna smiled as he sang. " _I'll do my best, to give the jam the sweetness it deserves."_ Pollyanna stood, and did a little dance. " _And I'll keep it fresh! I'm jamming on these tasty preserves!"_ With a small flick, she played several hard, high notes. They stood closer, and sang in harmony. " _Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!"_ It ended with one last high note from Pollyanna.

She laughed. "Woo-Hoo! Jam Buds!" Tony grabbed his case, and began to put away his violin. "Nice jam session." Pollyanna sat down, and grabbed a biscuit from the small basket they brought up here. "Don't forget the best part!" She spread some jam on it. She smiled and brought it to her mouth. She heard squawking, and saw seagulls coming for her and her snack. She screamed.

A brown blur past over her vision, and they started to leave. Tony gave battle cries, as he used his bow to drive off the birds. "Hi-yah!" He called to the retreating birds. "Fly back to your masters! Tell them we aren't afraid of your kind!" Pollyanna giggled. "Thanks for saving my jam snack." She smirked. "But it is noT safe from me." She happily ate it. She swallowed, and stated. "You're such a good sword-fighter, Tony." He rose an eyebrow. "Really?" He stood straight, and held up the bow. "I was just swinging this thing around." He looked at it. "I don't really know what I'm doing." He smiled, and held it out in a stance. "But I'd _LOVE_ to learn how to use a real sword!"

Pollyanna gasped, "Polly has an idea!"

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT?" Ninten had his eyebrow rose. Pollyanna smiled. "You should teach Tony how to sword fight! He's already REALLY good!" Tony blushed, and lightly shoved her. "Pollyanna!" He blushed, as she praised. "You helped me fight that robot-shooty thingy." She turned to Ninten. "He fought that evil clone of himself.." She put a hand to her chin, trying to think of more. "Uh...he fought off those gulls a moment ago."

Ninten looked at her, incredulously. " You're awfully young to begin something like this. But, I suppose I was only a few thousand years old when I began fighting alongside Maria…" Tony rose his hand, making Ninten say. "..Yes, Tony?" He put it down, and began. "Please, I wanna learn! I mean, I don't know what'll happen in the future," He held his arm and blushed. " but if something dangerous comes along, I don't wanna be a burden, I wanna help! I wanna be there for Polly, to fight by her side! The Earth is my home too, can't I help protect it?"

Ninten fought back a sob, tears welling in his eyes. He was absolutely sold. "O-Okay!" He wiped his tears away. "If that's how you feel, Let's get started!" He started for the warp pad, Pollyanna happily following him. Tony rose an eyebrow. "Oh, Now?"

* * *

It was an ancient arena, worn slightly from age. The warp pad there activated, and Ninten, Pollyanna and Tony warped in. Tony was floating above the ground, giggling from the cool. Pollyanna helped him fall as gently as possible, having her fair share of warp falls. She pulled him to his feet, still giggling. "You okay?" He nodded, still laughing. "It takes some getting used to." Ninten walked up the marble stairs, as Tony's giggling subsided. "Woo!" He nearly fell over again, and was caught by her again. Ninten held a sword, and called to the two. "This way you two!"

Tony was ecstatic. "Race you!" He ran to the stairs, and Pollyanna chased after him. They giggled, and they saw The main part of the place. It was a large arena, obviously old, but safe enough. Tony was awed. "Woah…" Ninten looked out on the arena.

He began to explain. " This is an Ancient Sky Arena, Tony, where some of the first battles for Earth took place." They all walked down the steps to the arena. "It was here that I became familiar with the human concept of being a knight," He drew the rapier, and held it straight. "Completely dedicated to a person and a cause." He turned towards Tony, and walked to him. He held the rapier out. "This is what you must become Tony;Brave, Selfless, Loyal." He gave the sword to Tony, and he looked at his reflection. "A knight." He stepped back, and bowed to the child. "We begin with a bow, first to me, your teacher." They bowed, a bit awkwardly. He gestured to Pollyanna. "And now again, to your liege."

He nearly chuckled. _Pollyanna? My Princess? ..Princess Pollyanna…_ He took a step back, and kneeled to her. "My liege." Pollyanna pulled at her shirt, making it skirt-like. "Sir Tony." They began to giggle underneath their breathes. Ninten crossed his arms. "I hope you two are taking this seriously." They straightened, and nodded. "Yes, Sir!"

Pollyanna nodded. "Mhm, Mhm!"

Ninten's core glowed, and he spun around. A Holo-Ninten appeared, in front of the two. Tony was awed, "Hologram Ninten." Pollyanna grimaced slightly. Ninten stepped in front of Holo, and gestured to it. "To begin, this Holo-Ninten will be your opponent." It took a stance. "Level 0, beginner, set. Do you wish to engage in combat?"

He rose his arms, and cheered. "Yes!" A blue bubble encased them both. "Polly?" She shook her head, and blushed. "Oh! Oh! Sorry, Sorry!" She popped the bubble, and backed up. "R-reflex, reflex." She began to walk off. "You be careful,..and I'll be over here." She awkwardly walked to the stands.

Ninten stood next to him, and lifted his hand to the Holo's sword, left hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Alright, Everything begins with your stance. And remember." He sang.

He brought his hand back, demonstrating. " _You do it for her, and you would do it again."_ They smiled at each other. " _You do it for her, that is to say..You'd do it for Pol."_

Said girl was kicking her feet, watching eagerly.

Ninten kept his eyes closed, Tony standing by. " _Keep your stance wide."_ He did it told, spreading down. " _Keep your body lowered."_ He crouched slightly. Ninten opened his eyes.

The next day, in his nice overalls, Tony climbed the stairs.

He opened the door,

 _As you're moving forwards._

Pollyanna making him a nice smoothie, a book titled. " **Get Fit**!" obviously her guide.

 _Balance is the key!_

Bag in hand, she and Tony ran to the warp pad, with Ninten waiting for them.

Ninten stepped forwards, demonstrating hands-on with Tony. " _Right foot."_ One step forwards, one step back. " _Left foot."_ They moved back and forth, the near silent shing of swords filling their ears like bass, as Ninten instructed. " _Now go even faster."_ They stepped back, Tony taking a peek behind him. Ninten's soft voice was commanding enough. " _And as you're moving backwards, keep your, eyes on me."_

In brisk twilight, Tony stood before a Holo-Ninten. " _Keep my Stance wide."_ He reviewed what he had learned. Ninten nodded. "Good." The holo charged,. " _Keep my body lowered."_

"Right."

Tony ran forwards, singing low. " _As I'm moving forwards.."_ He nearly fell over when he blocked the slashes. Ninten reprimanded. " _Concentrate! Don't you want her to live?"_ Pollyanna cupped her hands, making Tony want to fight harder. He ducked, and dodged a stab. " _Right foot, Left foot."_ He rolled out of the way. Ninten rose his hands. " _Yes! Put your whole body into it!"_ Pollyanna crossed her fingers. Their swords clashed. " _Everything you have, everything you are, you've got to give!"_ He charged at the Holo, fighting hard.

At night, Ninten stood posed, a sword in hand. The children were both sat down. His sword was held like a cane. " _On the battlefield, when everything is chaos."_ He projected a hologram, of a burning battlefield. Ninten, albeit younger, sped through it.

 _And you have nothing but the way you feel, a strategy and a sword._

He stopped, suddenly. Two females stood, clashing awfully. One was a large Psi User, wielding an axe. The other? Maria. They both rose their weapons and a shield. Ninten cried out something they couldn't hear.

 _You just think about the life you'll have together after the war!_

He slid in front of Maria. He blocked the axe, cutting off the Hologram.

 _And you do it for her, That's you know you can flow._

He quickly took out an advanced level Holo-Ninten, and turned to the awed children.  
" _That is to say, You'll do it for Pol."_

Pollyanna looked awkward, and Tony looked determined.

The next day, Tony opened his sore and calloused hand. A scratch was already bandaged on his face. " _Deep down, You know, You weren't built for fighting."_ Ninten knelt down, and gently grabbed his hand with a hold only a mother could top. He rose a finger. " _But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try!"_ From the hammerspace in his core, he got out some bandages.

Tony closed his hand, it covered with the tape. He rose and eyebrow, satisfied. He saw Pollyanna grab a tray. " _What they, don't know is your real advantage."_ He was delighted to take some oranges with a drink, but Ninten crossed one arm, and rose a finger. " _When you live for someone, You're prepared to_ _ **die.**_ "

Tony, now wearing a purple jumpsuit. He face a Holo-Ninten. " _Deep down, I know..That i'm just a human."_ Ninten nodded. "True."

Tony held up his sword. " _But I know that I can draw my sword and fight!"_ Pollyanna blushed, as she watched him fight bare-foot. He swiped at the advanced level Holo. " _With my short existence."_ Ninten lowered his head. "Good." He jumped into the air, to block a jab. There was the shrill cry of metal. " _I can make A difference."_ Ninten smiled. "Yes, Excellent!" Tony rose his hand, misleading the Holo. " _I can be their for her,"_ With a sweep of his leg, he tripped the Holo, and pointed his sword at its throat. " _I can be her knight."_

Ninten and Tony stood back to back, each holding a sword properly to their chests. Tony held out his sword. " _I can do it for Pol"_ They both sang, holding the sword tighter. " _You do it for her."_ Ninten smiled and looked down at Tony. " _Now do that again."_ He nodded. "Yes, sir!"

They both knelt in front of the girl, and Ninten sang. " _You'd do it for her, and now you say."_ He didn't look at her. " _I'll do it for Pol."_

If he had looked up, he would've seen a very uncomfortable face.

* * *

Pollyanna was reading a book, the next day. She carefully scanned page 1. " **Think of what you want to say.** " And then to page 2. " **Say it.** " _Unhelpful book is unhelpful._ She closed the book, when Tony came in. "Tony!" She wasn't looked at while he walked to the warp pad. "Hey, Pollyanna." Pollyanna mustered her courage. "Uh, Tony wait!" He turned his head. Ninten's door opened, and the aforementioned Melody came out. He had his hands behind his back. "Ah, right on time." Pollyanna ignored him, her concern for her friend higher than Ninten. "Can we talk for a moment?" He shrugged. "Sure, what's the matter?" Ninten grabbed his shoulder. "We have important training to do, Tony."  
He closed his eyes, in a respectful manner, bowing. "Yes,sir." Ninten smiled a bit at Pollyanna. "He's been making great strides, Pollyanna. He's going to be an asset to you." Tony faced straight, determined. They warped off, leaving the girl alone.

She sighed. She heard Ness's door open. Said Melody was laughing his ears off. He wheezed, a bit, and then said. "Wow, Cyrus, that was the funniest thing I've ever heard!"  
Cyrus smiled, and walked onto the warp pad. "Cyrus, Master of Comedy." Ness walked up and noticed Pollyanna's troubled face. "Yo, Polly." He yelled. " _Why you standing there all_ _ **sad**_ _like that?!"_ He didn't like it. One bit. She put her hand behind her head, and began to explain. "W-Well, Tony is taking sword fighting lessons from Ninten, but I think it's getting a little too serious." She crossed her arms, melancholic about doing nothing. "He wants Tony to do all this dangerous stuff for me." Cyrus and Ness looked at each other. Cyrus spoke, softly. His visor turned yellow. "That makes sense." He walked over and sat on the warp pad, in front of Pollyanna. "What do you mean?"

Cyrus's visor turned a sad red, instead of a vibrate one. "Back during the war, Ninten took pride in risking his destruction for your mother." Pollyanna could only imagine Ninten, getting relentlessly pummeled into his core by that enemy. "He put Maria over everything;over logic, over consequence, over his own life." Then, the thought hit her…

 _Tony shoves me behind him...and jumps at the enemy…..he can't poof…_

The thought of Tony giving his own life for her nearly brought tears to her eyes. Ness noticed. "You okay, dude?" She closed her eyes. "I...have.. to DO SOMETHING!" She pushed past them and to the Warp Pad. "Thank you for telling me that, BYE!" She warped off.

* * *

Her flats clicked against the marble as she ran to find Tony. Ninten was talking to him, loud and clear. "Remember Tony: In the heat of battle, Pollyanna is all that matters. You don't matter." Tony nodded. "I don't matter." Pollyanna nearly screamed. She began to run down the steps, recklessly to them. Ninten didn't notice, as he started. "Now, let us begin!" His core glowed, and a thick fog encased the arena before she could grab Tony's shoulder.

Pollyanna rubbed her eyes, calling. "Tony?!" She could hear his screaming in the distance, and the clashing of swords. "Tony?! Where are you!?" She scanned her surrounding. "TONY!?" She felt eyes on her, and turned around. She saw a Holo-Ninten. She took a step back, and asked. "Hehe, you would've happened to see Tony, have ya?" It rose it's sword, eyes glowing red. "Unregistered combatant detected!" He was ready to strike her down, and she was ready to defend herself.

Before she could though, a sword pierced through its chest, defeating it. Pollyanna lowered her arm. "Tony!" The Holo burst, leaving the sword behind. Tony looked at his friend like she was crazy. "Pollyanna? What are you doing out here?" She ran up, and grabbed his shoulders. "Tony, don't want you to do this anymore! Not alone!" Tony shook his head, his hair bouncing slightly. "No, Polly. I understand now! Your legacy, your destiny, you are _everything_!" His smiled fell. "And I...I am nothing." He smiled again. " But I can do this for you! I can give you my service!" She shook her head, choking back yet another sob at the thought. "No! I don't want you to!"

His eyes moved slight. "Pollyanna, I'm doing this-" He grabbed her back and forced her down, rolling over her, and stabbing a Holo, which threatened to take her life. "FOR YOU!" It disappeared. He turned his head. "I need to be able to protect you!" She began to stand. "If you're the one protecting me…" She ran forwards, and slid behind him, summoning her shield, exclaiming. "Then who's protecting _**YOU?!**_ " The holo slashed her shield, but the expelling energy waves made it burst.

She let it hover next to her arm. "Someday soon, we may be fighting some really bad guys," She turned around, and smiled. "And when that day comes, I want to fight with you, together! So please…" 4 more Holo-Nintens came up, as she offered a hand. "Why won't you share this jam with me?" Tony smiled, and grabbed her hand.

They all jumped in the air, ready to puncture their heads. Pollyanna lifted her shield, and caught them. She knelt, and Tony said. "This is much easier." She smiled. "That's the plan." She summoned her bubble, and in a zafree burst, blew the Holos away from them, shattering them. They both stood up, Pollyanna held his hand tighter. "No matter what comes, we'll do it together."

A voice cut through the fog like a knife in warm butter. "Pollyanna!" Ninten called back the clouds, and the shock made the bubble burst. He grabbed his sword. "Pollyanna, don't interfere! He needs to take me on, himself!"

She openly defied. "Why?! We're a team! He's the biscuit!" _Amazing on his own, soft and cute._ Tony went along. "And she's the strawberry!" _Adding zeal to the bland biscuit._ "And that makes us JAM!" Tony finished her sentence. "BUDS!" Ninten rose an eyebrow. "Wha?" They both ran at Ninten, Tony taking the forefront. He screamed, as he let it all out on Ninten. He stepped back, blocking his shots. Ninten looked more annoyed, as he spun to get his open side. Tony spun himself, and revealed Pollyanna holding up her shield, blocking the sword.

Her eyes spelt it out all too clear. _If you want him, you have to get through me._ With a cold blue gaze, making Ninten gasp. Tony took that, and slid underneath him. They both screamed, and bounded at him. He yelled. "ENOUGH!" He swiftly disarmed them, making them both fall next to each other.

Pollyanna's shield disappeared, and Tony's sword laid where it once was. Ninten took deep breathes. He shook his head. "No! In a _real_ battle, Pollyanna won't be there to save you!" He looked ready to burst into tears, as he gestured towards the setting sun with his hand. Pollyanna stood up. "YES,I will!" Ninten tried to speak calmer towards her. "Pollyanna, you don't know that." She nodded. "Yes, i do!" She helped him up. "If Tony is going to fight, we're gonna fight together!" Tony agreed. "That's right!"

Ninten's imaginary muscles were burning. "You shouldn't be anywhere **NEAR** the fight!" He threw his hand down, the ribbon flying. "You're too important!" She shouted. "I am not!" _I DON'T WANT THIS!_ He shouted back. "YES YOU ARE!" She closed her eyes, her tears nearly coming to life. "NO!" Ninten beat her too it, tears falling down his face. He held his hair, and shouted, the words piercing both the kid's hearts in two different ways.

" _WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU, MARIA!?"_

Tony looked at Pollyanna, who was shocked. Seeing this, Ninten took a breath. "I..I mean..why won't you let..him.." He wiped his eyes with his palms. "...Why won't..you let Tony do..this...for you.." He dropped the sword. "That's enough for today."

He walked over to the edge, and sat on it, shoulder slightly arched. Tony and Pollyanna exchanged worried looks, and got up. They walked to Ninten, and sat down with him. "Ninten, I didn't mean to mess up your training, but all that "you're nothing" talk was really freaking me out."

Tony asked, a bit meekly. "Did Maria make you feel like you were nothing?" He leaned forwards, laughing. With teary eyes, he smiled. "Maria made me feel like...I was _everything._ " He looked at the sky, and closed his eyes. He sat still, red-faced, and straight for a moment. He shook his head.

He wiped his eyes. " I see now, how deeply you care about each other." He sniffed. He hugged them both by the shoulder, making Tony laugh. " That will make you both great knights!" Ninten went off, on a happy-to-hear tangent. "Tony is practically an expert, so Polly, you have some catching up to do. Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait for the mid air and underwater dueling exercises, it's going to be boodles of fun!"

The sword gleamed in the twilight, two colors. A rich, easy on the eyes orange. And a nice soothing brown.

* * *

 ** _POLLYANNA BOMB #2. Sworn to the Sword,_** Rising Tides, Crashing Skies, **Keeping it Together, We need to talk, Chille Tid.**

 **(WOO! I is sorry, I kept getting distracted.)**


	57. Rising Tides, Crashing Skies

There was a logo, and it shined brightly before the camera cut to a lovely view of Beach City. A voice narrated. " Beach City, a sleepy seaside town. From far away, it looks ordinary, but take a closer look, and you'll start to notice the _cracks_ in the _facade_." A line ran through the image, and split apart.

Their was a chair, surrounded by ferns. In it, a teenager sat. He began to turn around. "My name is…" The chair spun more than he anticipated. He corrected his position, blushed and cleared his throat, continuing. " My name is Mason. .

"For years, I've run a blog called "Keep Beach City Weird"." A image of a ghost leaving a body covered a body. "My mission: keep Beach City weird, and also to expose the truth." A picture of a lizard and him being pounded on by watermelons in the vague shape of a little girl, and said little girl trying to push her way to him. "Most people choose to ignore my mind-blowing revelations, but no one can deny it when the truth was pointing right in the town's collective face!" He darkly turned to another camera, as he finished.

It cut to a green Beach City. A green hand was in the distance, pointing. Mason, from the footage, gasped. " It's an invasion! Look at that thing, it's right there!" It froze and he narrated again. "Beach City needed to be saved, but from what?" He narrated. "DUH!DUH!DUH!"

It was a photo of the Pure Melodies. Ness was giving a peace sign, Pollyanna smiled bright, Ninten sat on his knees laughing and Cyrus was blushing and trying to shy back.

A title card showed up, and RISING TIDES/CRASHING SKIES. Underneath it, in bold red letters spelled. **DANGER ON THE BOARDWALK. THE TRUTH ABOUT THE WORLD'S MOST DANGEROUS BOARDWALK. A KBCW INVESTIGATIVE DOCUMENTARY.**

* * *

Nanefua folded her arms, as the caption stated. **Nanefua: Local Business Owner.** "Ehh, I was just cleaning up some fish for a very big order when it happened. I heard this veeery peculiar rumbling," She put a hand to her chin, and waved her arm."Like "boom boom boom boom boom boom!" and then a sonic "BOOM!" and the fish I was preparing flew up into the air and fell on the ground!" There was a little animation, of a twirling fish, stating that it was a re-enactment. She kept talking. " I ran outside and saw this great big thing in the sky." She pointed at the sky. Mason turned the camera around, making it face him. "The town was under attack!" They heard Nanefua ask. "What was this for again?" He lowered the camera, and began. " It's a web exclusive for my blo—

The camera cut to Clement, the captions reading. **Clement: Fry Shop Employee, Lil' Bro.**

He blushed and nodded. "Oh! Uh, yes! That day was crazy. The Mayor said—" He was interrupted. "Were you scared?" He flinched and lied. "What?! No! I wasn't. I was just concerned that something bad would happen to the shop…" He held his arm. His brother's voice was slightly mocking. "So you _cried_ a lot." He straightened his glasses. "I don't know what you're talking about."

It cut to footage of the day, His father trying to pull Clement off of the counter. Clement cried. "Dad, no!"

"Let it go!"

"Nooo!"

Clement blushed, and through his hands up. "I was under a lot of stress at the time, ugh!" Mason walked over, "Aw, hey.." He grabbed his brother in a hug. "I'm here for you bro." He muttered. " I'm fine, let me go!" He looked up, and said rather loudly. "You can't make up drama this good!"

It cut to footage of the Fryman car driving away. Mason was in the backseat, and Clement was in the front. Mason narrated. "With the space hand closing in for a high-five of the third kind, we fled the town. But then, just as mysteriously as the space hand appeared, it exploded into an explosion." On cue, there was a blast. Mr. Fryman looked over and exclaimed. "What in blue blazes was THAT?" Clement turned his head, and squinted back to the city. "I think it was an explosion!" Mason was annoyed. "Unbelievable, I miss it!"

They were back in the lighthouse, Mason looking at the camera. "There's no actual footage of the giant hand thing crashing into the beach, but here's a little re-enactment for you."

It cut to a charming little building. It was a board and a soda can. Mason slams his fist against board, making a sand explosion, making noise affects with his mouth. He yelped when a crab grabbed his palm. "Awo! Ouch! Ouch!" He went to grab the camera. "My hand, ah." He whined.

* * *

In the lighthouse, Mason paced a bit. "Beach City was saved, but by whom?"

It cut to the Big Donut, in which Duster was preparing a donut for Mr. Carpainter. His caption read. **Duster: Horror Movie Enthusiast.** "Sir?" He asked for attention. He looked at the camera. "Huh?" Mason asked. " Who do _you_ think saved Beach City from the giant handcraft?" He caught up. "Oh! Hey...Mason…" He blushed. "A-are you filming right now?" He asked, a bit impatient with the teen. "Just answer the question." He nodded. "Oh, okay... Um, yeah sure…" He held up the bag. "Who saved us? Um... well... wasn't it Pollyanna's...family?" He gave the bag to the man, and he walked off. "I-I think they pretty much keep to themselves... Polly says that they protect the planet and the human race and that they have magic powers... It sounds hard to believe, but I've seen some pretty wild stuff…" He remembered the island.

It cut to Ana Pizza. Her captions read. **Ana: Pizza Heiress.**

She held her hands together. "Once, they made us hamburgers, and we were having a pretty good time, but then we were attacked by a huge creature!" Paula stepped into the shot, smiling. "Hey! You making a movie?" Her captions appeared. **Paula: Intimidating Teenage Girl.** Ana crossed her arms. "Oh, let him be." Mason happily explained. "It's a docu-web-a-mentry about the Pure Melodies." Paula straightened and put a hand on her hip. "Oh, they are c-ray-zy!" She gestured to her face. "One of them tried to knock me in the face! I ain't mad though…" She crossed her arms.

It cut to Mayor Daalaam's office, and his captions were but **Mayor Daalaam.** Mason asked, when he was given attention. "Mayor Daalaam, who do you think saved Beach City from the handcraft?" He put a hand to his chest. "Why, young man, I credit the voters with saving Beach City!" He pointed his thumb at himself. "My constituents know they've elected a mayor they can trust to—" Mason interrupted the Mayor. "Huh? No, I'm talking about the Pure Melodies." The mayor put his hands down. "Heh, W-why.?" He began to explain. "Well, I'm covering th-" He was cut off by the Mayor standing. "Cover-up? WHAT COVER UP?!" The camera tilted. "But-" He yelled. "SECURITY!" Two bodyguards came up and covered the lens. "H-Hey! You can't suppress the truth!" It fizzed to black.

* * *

It cut back to the lighthouse room, with Mason sitting. "Obviously, the Pure Melodies were involved, even at the highest levels of local government. I decided to go to the source."

It cut to him standing in front of the Temple's Beach House. He spoke inaudibly. The person behind the camera, obviously Clement, called. "Speak Up!" He called, vaguely audible, repeating himself. " RIGHT NOW, I'M STANDING DIRECTLY BELOW THE FORTRESS OF THE PURE MELODIES!" Clement rose the camera to the statue. It cut to Mason holding his hand over the door. "I'm now going to attempt to make contact with the mysterious, reclusive, and—" The door opened and Pollyanna stepped out. She smiled. "Oh! Hey, Mason!" She looked at the camera. "Oh, Hey, Clement!" A hand came into view as he waved to her. She asked. "Is that a camera?" He happily explained. "Yeah! We're making a movie about-" Mason but him off, raising his finger. "It's an investigative report, shot camera vérité." She smiled. "Cool!" He asked. "So, want to participate in a groundbreaking interview?" She thought about it for a moment, and stated. "Only if _you two_...participate in a delicious glass of sweet tea!" She walked inside, Mason looked at the camera-child, who shrugged. They walked inside, and saw the child put down three glasses on the table. She grabbed one for herself and Mason grabbed his. Clement shook his head to keep filming. Her captions appeared. **Pollyanna Universe: Delightful Hostess.**

Mason repeated his question. Her blue eyes sparked a bit. "Oh, that giant hand? It was a spaceship coming to get us!" She replied, way too happily. Mason put down his glass, not wanting her to get annoyed by him doing a spit-take. " Us? I knew it! Pollyanna, we know too much!"

She shook her head. "No! Not _us, us._ " She pointed to her and Mason. "I meant me and the Pure Melodies!" He put out his hand. "Wait, so the hand wasn't here to snatch up humans for a human zoo, or interfere with our subsidized Beach City wind farm, or thaw out the cryogenically frozen pets of the one percent?!" She put a hand to her nose, suppressing a snort. Even though she always took him seriously, even _she_ knew when enough was enough and enough was hilarious. "Uh..no. I'm pretty sure it just came to Beach City for me and the Pure Melodies." Mason put a hand to his chin. "Oh. So... If you and the Crystal Gems weren't here... We wouldn't have been attacked by the giant hand?" She chuckled. "Oh! Hehehe, Of _course,_ not!" It zoomed in to a negative of her smile.

The pictures from before moved away, once they came back up. " The Pure Melodies weren't saving us, they were putting us in danger!" A large red "X" came over their portrait.

It cut to the lighthouse room again, where Mason spoke. " I felt I had no choice but to lay bare this ugly truth to the unwitting citizens of Beach City!"

It cut to Nanefua and Kofi taking out the garbage, Kofi holding the lid up for his mother. "Ma'am!" She made a noise of surprise, and looked over. " Are you aware that the Pure Melodies not only saved the town, but also CAUSED the invasion in the first place?"

She threw the bag into the bin. " Oh, well... no more fish are getting knocked out of my hands, so I'm not complaining." He shut the lid.

Mason approached Saturn, whose captions were odd. **Saturn: ?**

Mason called to him, "Sir! Sir!" The younger turned around, and his eyes met the camera. "How do you feel about the Pure Melodies attracting an onslaught of dangerous space beings? Do you feel safe?" He opened his mouth as so to speak, but just knocked the mic out his hands, as if _Shut up about them._ And ran off. Mason yelled at him. "Hey, you can't keep quiet forever!"

It cut to his father, who was making fries. His captions were- **Dad: Executive Producer "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies."** He asked. " How can you possibly go on, KNOWING that we are under siege by forces meant to destroy the Pure Melodies?" He turned his head, slightly. "How close are you to being done with this project?" He became impatient again. "Just answer the question, Dad!" Fryman sighed. "Ugh. I-I guess it's pretty bad, but what's a regular old guy like me supposed to do about it? I've got work to do... and so do you, put down that camera." He covered the lens, making it buzz to static. It cut to Mason doing the dishes with a view of the kitchen. "Everyone was too afraid to realize that they were actually afraid." Clement came in, with a mop, did his job and put up a Wet floor sign. He left with a smile " Beach City needed a hero, and that hero would have to be me." He took a step, and slipped on the floor.

* * *

At night, they were getting a night-vision scope of the temple beach, the Pure Melodies could be heard in the background. "Okay, everything's ready for our full on night time stealth coverage." Clement, behind the camera, asked. "Is it really okay for us to be lurking around like this?" Mason corrected. "We're not lurking, we're investigating! This is a moment of true bravery, are you brave like me? I'm so brave to be doing this. COME ON!" Mason ran towards the beach, Ness screaming in the background. Clement hurriedly followed. Ness landed on his feet, crabs coming with him. He extended his arms and caught the screaming girl. He spun her, hugged her, and put her down, safe. Mason called to Clement. "Stay back, Lil Bro!"

Ness let go of her shoulders. "Race ya back into the Danger Zone." He jumped off. She reached out. "Wait up!" Mason called to her, before she could run back into the battle. "Pollyanna!" She turned her head. _Oh great, not now!_ was the expression on her face when she waved. "Hey, Mason, Hey Clement! You guys should really be carefu-" She was cut off by Mason yelling. "CUT THE PLEASANTRIES, SIREN!" He ran up to her. The camera viewed the dirt and Clement's feet as he ran forwards. He yelled at her. " You're all a danger to our city!" She tilted her head. "What do you mean?" They heard Cyrus scream. "Ninten, now!" Clement filmed a gigantic green crab. " .GOSH." It rose it's claw at Cyrus. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

Cyrus caught it with a grunt. Ninten came running forwards, spear aimed like a rifle. "NINTEN, NOW!" He shot at the claw, but Cyrus called. "Aim for the eye!" He focused on the single eyes, joking. "Aye-Aye, Cyrus!" It covered its eyes, as Ninten called. "Where's Ness?" He dropped from above, using his hat to slice of the claw. "RIGHT HERE, BABY!" He put his hat back on, as the crab ran off. They all chased it, Clement getting it all. "Let's finish the job!"

Mason pointed at them, and yelled at Pollyanna. "This is exactly the thing I'm talking about, Pollyanna!" She looked really upset, making Clement feel bad. "B-but the Pure Melodies are here to help people!" Mason retorted. "But all the monsters just come here to get you guys, and then wreck things and put us in danger!" There was the sound of the Corrupted Core being poofed. He continued. "Beach City would be _way_ safer if you guys weren't here!" Ninten, Ness, and Cyrus walked over. Cyrus had a bubbled core in his hands. Captions appeared. **Pure Melodies: Beach City would be way safer if they weren't here.**

Cyrus sent the bubble to the Burning Room, as Ninten deadpanned. "Listen, Frybo, magic beings are indeed drawn to us, _but_ we were here long before Beach City even existed." Ness nodded. Mason threw up his hands. "Who cares how long you've been here? Innocent people are in danger as long as you're hanging around!"

Cyrus looked at the camera, blushing a bit. "You're right, I guess we'll just leave then." Ninten looked at Cyrus. "Excuse me?" Ness whined. "Really?" Pollyanna turned around. "But, Cyrus!" Cyrus picked her up, and balanced her on his arrowhead hair. "Put your buts away, 're not wanted here, so let's just leave." They walked off. Ninten followed. "But Cyrus,we'll have to move all the bubbles, a-and what about Polly's things?" Ness crossed his arms and whined. "Man, I kinda liked it here!" Mason turned to the camera. "Uh…" He called out. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Uh, you can turn the camera o—"

* * *

Later, he sat trumpihtanly, as his brother picked some potatoes to peel behind him. Captions for himself showed up. **Mason: Successful Documentarian.** He sighed, happily. "Ah, that's right, I did it! Thanks to me, the Melodies are gone forever!" Clement shrugged, even though he'd actually miss frying bits. "Hm, that's too bad, now you won't have anything to blog about anymore." He sat straight and looked at his brother. "Come on, Orange, I'm trying to finish the movie." He looked at Mason. " Well this relates to your movie, you said it yourself, the Melodies cause all the weird stuff in Beach City, so now that they're gone, there'll be no more weird stuff." Mason was shocked. "No...NO..WHAT HAVE I DONE?" There was a red filter, in front of him, as he narrated. " What _had_ I done? I done bad." It cut back to the lighthouse set. " I made a terrible mistake."

It cut to Mason running to the temple, and Clement following him. Mason called after him. "THIS IS A MATTER OF WEIRD AND DEATH!" He called to his older brother. "I'm coming-" He paused to pant. "As fast as I can!" He filmed his brother banging on the door. "PURE MELODIES! You have to stay! Every messed up consequence of your presence gives me reason to wake up in the morning! Without you, my blog doesn't stand a chance!"

He realized that Pollyanna would've just come and answered the door if he was just standing there. He slumped against the door. "Ah, I'm too late, what have I done? I've made Beach City _NORMAL!"_ He began to cry. "I've broken my promise to the city, and to myself!" Cyrus, visor yellow, opened the door. Mason moved back, and smiled. "You're still here! Please don't leave! I was wrong, stay and keep this town weird!" The red filter appeared again, and he narrated. "I had no idea how this Pure Melody would respond to my plea. The answer will _shock_ you."

He simply, and gently, stated. "Okay." He sobbed,and thanked. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" His cries turned into laughter. Cyrus went back inside, blushing madly.

It cut to Mason standing on the temple cliff. He narrated. "I had skillfully negotiated for the Melodies to stay, perhaps I have a future in... Intergalactic diplomacy?" He chuckled. "In the end, I suppose the Melodies really do save Beach City— from being not weird!" He turned to the camera, and smiled at it. He spoke, externally. "Okay, Clement,I think that about wraps it up! Good job with the camera, bro!" He began to walk to him. The camera shisted. "Oh, thanks!"

Credits appeared.

 _ **Credits.**_

 _ **Everything was made by Mason**_

 _ **Clement helped with the camera stuff.**_

 _ **Film Equipment by Dad's Camera.**_

A cursor hovered over the screen, and clicked the pause button, a little habit.

Pollyanna and the Pure Melodies looked at each other, Pollyanna's TubeTube account on the screen. Cyrus commented. " That was very poorly edited." Pollyanna asked him. "Were we really going to leave town?" He smiled, and answered with a yellow visor. " No, I just wanted him to get that camera outta my face." Ninten looked at the laptop. " I wonder how many people have seen this thing?" Ness checked and laughed. "It looks like we are the only ones!" The view count showed but one. "Hm..Click!"

 _ **Like!**_

* * *

 ** _Pollyanna Bomb 2. Sworn to the Sword, Rising Tides,Crashing Skies,_** Keeping it Together, **We need to Talk, Chille Tid. Continue?**


	58. Keeping It Together

It's a nice day, outside of the Temple. Inside, though, Cyrus spoke. "We need to track down Jeff. We found his pod. We know he's out there somewhere. He came to Earth with a job to do and odds are, he's still gonna try to do it. That's why I've gathered you here." His visor was red, as Pollyanna stated, grabbing one of her shirts from a pile. "I thought it was so you can help me fold all this laund-a-ry!" Ness was reading a book, and Ninten was smiling. She put it in the folded pile.

Cyrus nodded, visor yellow. "That too. The chore wheel idea you had fell apart fast." Ness shrugged. "Wasn't me." They all looked to the wheel, and saw in purple marker, Ninten's name was over everyone's. Ninten blushed and finished the fold he was doing. "I just really enjoy doing all of those things." Cyrus grabbed another, stating. "It's better if we do them _together_." After a spell of silence, Ness closed his book,and grabbed a shirt, folding it. He commented. "Humans should just stop wearing clothes, be a lot funnier."

Pollyanna blushed at the thought of being naked in public. "Hey! I'm a civil-i-fied part human, thank you very much." She mispronounced "Civilized." as she folded a skirt. "Clothing is a must." She looked at the pile, and stated. "Hm...this is a lot. I bet this folding would go faster if Lucas and Claus were here!" Cyrus smiled a bit. "I'm sure they'd be glad to see you,Polly. But I am _not_ unfusing for laundry."

"Aw." She was disappointed,as she continued to fold. Ninten asked, "Cyrus, you don't think Jeff would come after us, do you?"  
Pollyanna put down another shirt, as he spoke. "We weren't his priority. He was sent here to do something in the Kindergarten." He looked up at him, scared. " Do you think he's still going to try to reactivate it?"

He rested his head on his fists, and leaned forwards. " Mmm...If he gets it back up and running, the injectors will turn back on." Ness looked troubled, and Ninten looked afraid. Pollyanna had to ask. " Injectors? What're those?" Ninten explained. " You've already seen them. Well, you've seen them disabled. If Jeff reactivates them,-" He projected a hologram from his core. It showed the injector being pushed into the ground, leaving a blob of power, and then it formed a core.

"They'll pick up right where they left off, planting Core in the crust of the Earth, where they'll incubate and suck the life and PSI right out of the ground, we can't let Jeff restart Gem production here, if we do, the entire planet will become..." Cyrus finished his sentence, visor red. "Janked." From the scared child, and troubled Ness, Ness began to laugh. "Cyrus! That mouth!"

Ninten blushed, and Pollyanna was confused on why it was profane. He smirked. " Don't worry, we'll stop him. C'mon, Pure Melodies." He got up, and began to the warp pad. Ninten stood. "Coming!" Ness stood and followed, summoning his weapon. "As long as we don't have to fold anything."  
Pollyanna continued to fold. Cyrus called. "Pollyanna." She looked over. Ness waved. "C'mon, that means you too, right?" Starry-eyed, she gasped and ran to the warp pad. She looked seriously. Cyrus joked, ruffling her hair. "You're a civilified part-User too after all." Ninten asked, bluntly. "Cyrus, are you sure we should bring her? This might be dangerous." His hand didn't leave her head, as he replied. "Jeff's got nothing we can't handle."

* * *

A purple light passed through the cloudy Kindergarten, as the Melodies scoped the scene. "Well, nothing **looks** activated. In fact, i-it doesn't look like anything's budged since the last time we were here."Ninten ran his hand over the leg of one of the drills, seeing it covered in dust. Cyrus put a hand on his chin, looking around. "You're right. But just because Jeff hasn't been here yet, it doesn't mean he won't come." Pollyanna mimicked his action. "Hm." He ordered. "Let's do a thorough check of the perimeter." She nodded again. "Mmhm." He smiled a bit at her. "That way, we can monitor any future entry." She kicked her foot out. "Hmm, sounds good to me!" She walked off, making Ness raise an eyebrow

She wandered around, checking places. She craned her head,looking at the holes again, melancholically. She heard a familiar voice, and looked for it.

"Log Date: 612." In a glow, Jeff rose from Facet 5. He had his screen up, fiddling with it. "This is Jeffory, updating status. Still stuck on miserable planet... The fusion experiments are developing properly. A few have even emerged early." He shrieked and put it away when he saw Pollyanna. Silence. He whispered. "Are... the other ones... with you...?" She bit her lip, and tried to lie by shaking her head,no. But it turned into a nod with an apologetic shrug. Jeff sighed. "Of course." He facepalmed, blonde hair ruffling. "Why not?"

In the distance, Cyrus screamed. "Jeff!" They Pure Melodies were running at him. "There he is!" Jeff gasped and fled. Pollyanna also chased him. Ness yelled.

"Nowhere to go!" Ninten agreed. "You're cornered!" He ran to a wall, and began to run up it, scaling it quickly. Pollyanna called. "Hey! I can't do that!" Ninten chucked his spear towards him. "Neither can he!" Jeff ducked, the spear missing. He looked back and laughed. "Ha! Missed!" It hit the leg of an injector, and disappeared. The machine began to collapse. Jeff shrieked, and turned around, running back. He was caught by it, and screamed as it hit the ground. Pollyanna covered her mouth, in Cyrus's arms. " Do you think he's hurt?" He emerged from the rubble, and fled again. Ness laughed. "Nope!" He chased him, and tethered him in his whip. Jeff turned his body, and pressed a finger to the whip. A electromagnetic charge fried the whip. Ness dropped it. "Ah! Hot Whip!" He growled at the technion. Jeff continued to run, calling back. "You Pure Spuds! Go ahead! Wreck this place! See if I care! I already got what I needed!"

Ness and Ninten ran at him. "GET BACK HERE!" His fingers turned into helicopter blades, and he flew into the air. He held his feet to his chest, and laughed. Ness and Ninten ran after him. Ness called. "I'm gonna bop him!" Ninten agreed. "Let me help you!"

Pollyanna tried to run after them. "Hurry Cyrus!" But she was just running in mid-air. Cyrus held her gentlier. "If Jeff's mission was to reactivate the Kindergarten, the injectors would be on. Look." They looked around at the desolate injectors. "They're not." She was put down. "Oh!...oh.." Cyrus walked to the collapsed injector. "Let's see what he was _actually_ doing." He lifted it, and tossed it aside. Pollyanna saw the lift was gone. "Oh!You're brains _and_ brawn! The whole package!" She walked over, and they hi-fived. "Thank you." She had to ask. "Is it cause you're a fusion?" He pointed at her, smiling. " have to keep _some_ of my secrets." She whined. "Aw, please? I wanna know!" He chuckled.

Cyrus held Pollyanna, as they slid down to Facet 5. She kept asking. "Is the strong part of you Claus and the wise part of you Lucas?" Cyrus explained. "It's all of both. When two Users combine, it creates something greater than the sum of their parts. That's why I'm so great." He smiled.

They landed in the control room, it being depowered, as she asked. "What's it like to stayed fused all the— Whoa." There were black pillars everywhere, and it was darker. The silence made the child's heart pound from anxiety.

" I don't know how but... this place is even creepier than the last time we were here." Cyrus put her down, and walked forwards, bringing back his gauntlet. He was followed as he said. "Yes. There's something going on." Pollyanna looked around and her eyes landed on the busted power cell. "The power's not on. What was Jeff doing?"

Cyrus looked up, at the black, dirt pillars. Some were broken. "It looks like he pulled these out of the walls. Something strange." A noise came from one of them, and Cyrus turned around. He walked to it. Pollyanna turned around. "Cyrus?" She ran over. He ran his hand over it, gently. It began to tremble and shake making him pull his hand back _S-sorry!_ He thought, instinctively.

Pollyanna held his leg, as he rose his fists. They took a few steps back, and she let go. " Is there... something in there?" She asked, fearfully. Cyrus was silent. There was a dull thud behind them, making Pollyanna squeal. She and Cyrus looked over. They saw a hand and a foot, combined. They both wiggled, them being two different colors. Cyrus grabbed it, and looked at it. "Whoa…" They heard crawling, and looked up. More dropped from the ceiling. Pollyanna asked, scared. "What are they!?" The one Cyrus was holding grabbed her face, and pulled on it. She screamed. Cyrus quickly poofed it, and caught it. He examined the core-...Cores.  
"What is that?"

Cyrus looked it over. It was a pink shard, and a blue shard stuck together. "It looks like... two core shards, stuck together." She observed. Cyrus grunted, fearfully. He threw it on the ground. Pollyanna looked at all of the parts. " Is that what all these things are? Users... stuck together?" Cyrus gasped, absolutely mortified. "Cyrus?" The dirt pillar Cyrus touched broke. They both spun around. "What was that?"

A cluster of shards rose in a ball of light. They saw 4 silhouettes, who all screamed. Two were young, female users, Other were older, male, users. There screams glitched as they tried to push away from each other. They failed to do so, and their formed turned into a monster.

It was wrapped in a gray clothe, trying to form clothing. It was a mesh of limbs and screaming. Cyrus was mortified, beyond belief. Pollyanna covered her mouth. It fell to the ground, and began to crawl towards Cyrus, moaning, screaming. Cyrus hyperventilated, one side trying to calm the other, but failing due to his own shock. "Nuh-uh." He shook his head.

Pollyanna tried to speak to him. "Cyrus. Uh, Cyrus. What do we do? AH!" One crawled up her side, and she grabbed it. The Chimera grabbed Cyrus by the waist and legs, pulling him closer. It was misunderstanding what they were. Pollyanna threw the small chimera away, and called. "Please, talk to me!" She summoned her shield, and blocked one away. Not much she could do about the giant one.

"Uh!" It knocked off Cyrus's glasses. All his eyes were terrified, the blue one had tears running down it like clockwork, and the green one was ready to burst out crying as well. Pollyanna used her shield to bab them away, and she grabbed one. She poofed it like a stick and heard Cyrus cry. "These were Pure Melodies, shattered into pieces. They were buried together." She screamed. "Why aren't you moving?"  
Cyrus sobbed. "T-T-They were forced together... They were forced to fuse! This is wrong!" He looked at the fused core pieces, and stuttered. "Uh, uh, I'm sorry." He screamed, as he began to unfuse. Pollyanna screamed. "NO! No, Cyrus, you're coming undone! Cyrus! Cyrus!"

She grunted when she knocked some more away. "Cyrus!" He became more undone. " Please, what's the matter?!THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!" Upon those words,Cyrus opened his eyes. He concentrated, and pulled himself together, literally. With a grunt, he forced the Chimera off of him. 4 eyes opened, and they were all different , Confused, Happy, and Sad. Cyrus ran up, and grabbed the space between the eyes and the cores. His form came back, and he tore it apart. The core dropped to the ground, and he bubbled it, and held it up, falling silent. "We did it!" Pollyanna cheered. She noticed his silence. "Cyrus?"

The two sides of Cyrus spoke through his mouth, both angry, hurt, and traumatized. Claus, as Cyrus, began. " So _this_ is what Homeworld thinks of fusion!" His voice weakened, and softened. "We couldn't have known they would do this…" His voice hardened, as if Claus was yelling tearfully at his brother. " _This_ is where they've been. All the ones we couldn't find. They've been here the whole time!" He shuttered, and stuttered. "M-M-Maria couldn't've known." Claus screamed out. " **THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR THE REBELLION!"** Lucas cried out. " _IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!"_

Pollyanna called out. "Cyrus!" He sent it away, and Cyrus turned around. "P-P-Pollyanna." They heard Ness. "Yo! We're back!" He and Ninten ran to the two, as Cyrus regenerated his visor. Ninten gave status. "Cyrus, we lost Jeff. His fingers were just too fast for us!" A hand Chimera climbed up on Ness. Ninten grabbed it. "Um...What is this?" Cyrus barked. "Put that down!" Pollyanna cringed. Ninten did as told, dropping it. He ordered. "We need to poof and bubble all of them. We can't let any escape." He knelt down, and punched the hand.

* * *

Later, atop the hand of the temple, Pollyanna warped up to get the dry clothings. She moved the basket over, and saw Cyrus leaning on the thumb, arms crossed. "Oh! Hey, Cyrus. How's it going?" He tilted his head to the dryer. "Still damp." She smiled, a bit. "Oh. Right. The clothes. There are towels in there." She checked the timer on it, before moving to the dryer. "Do we even have plumbing up here? How do you get the washer and dryer to work?" He waved his hand, smiling a bit. "Magic." She laughed.

Cyrus frowned and looked away, causing her to frown. "Are you...okay?" He stated. "I wish you hadn't seen that…" She smiled, sadly. "Aw, it's fine."

"No. It's not."

She frowned again. "...Why?" Cyrus's crossed arms, turned into holding his arms. "What Homeworld did, taking the shards and parts of fallen Users and combining them, these users weren't asked permission. Fusion is a choice, those users weren't given a choice. It isn't right, it isn't fusion!" Pollyanna looked distraught, as the dryer beeps, signalizing her clothes were dry. She knelt to the ground, and opened it. She looked at Cyrus, who looked as if he was having an intense inner battle with his two components. She asked. "What's it like, being a fusion?" She pulled out the clothes,and reached for a pair of socks. She put them on the basket, as Cyrus turned. "You fused."

She shook her head. "I mean, like, all the time. Do you forget who you used to be?" He explained. "You forget you were ever alone." He smiled for a second. "You know, when you fuse, you don't feel like two people, you feel like one being. And your old names might as well be names for your left arm, and you're right." He looked at his hands.

She asked. "When you split up, is it like you disappear?" He shook his head. " I embody my- I mean, Lucas and Claus's bond as twins. I'll always exist in them, even if I split apart. But the strength of that love keeps me together," He smiled. "So I can be Cyrus for a really long time." Pollyanna smiled,widely. " _That's_ why you're so great!" He laughed. She giggled.

The wind picked up a white and yellow sock. She gasped. "Oh no!" Cyrus caught it, and held it. He smiled. "Don't want to break up a pair." She held out the light red one. " You're right." Cyrus folded them together. "They may not match, but they belong together." He set them down.

 _I love you, big bro._ _/_ _ **Love you too, Lil' Bro.**_

* * *

 ** _Pollyanna Bomb 2. Sworn to the Sword, Rising Tides, Crashing Skies, Keeping it Together,_** We Need To Talk, **Chille Tid**


	59. We Need To Talk

It was a lovely twilight, at the It's a Wash! when Pollyanna sorted around in some boxes. She grabbed three vinyl disk cases and called to her father. "Here's all the Orange Magic Orchestra ones." He and Tony looked over. Pollyanna wore her skirt with her magenta leggings, matching with her flats. Greg smiled, and was holding one himself. "Great! Put them in the transcendental space rock-pile." Tony grabbed one and read its cover. "At home, we only have classical music and movie soundtracks. I've never heard any of these."

It was the Philosophy Majors. Greg was a bit disappointed. "You've never heard the Philosophy Majors? Oh man, give it here." Tony handed it over, and Greg walked to a record player. "This'll really knock your socks off." He turned it on, and pressed the spike to the disk. A smooth, light-hearted, tempo began to play. Greg smiled, and imersed himself in the beat. Pollyanna began to dance around, and Tony patted his leg. Greg played air-guitar, having fun. Pollyanna giggled, and offered her hand to Tony. "Come on!"

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. "Whoa!" They spun around, having the time of their life. Tony stopped laughing for a moment, met her eyes, blushed, and then threw his head back, laughing. She blushed, and her core glew a deep blue. She burst out laughing as well. There was a burst of light, and the two were gone.

Pollyony spun around, dressed in her attire from their first fusion. Their eyes met their...can they still call Greg their father? Half- Father? Nonetheless, the man was shocked. Pollyony realized that they were them. Greg, without taking his off of of them, turned off the record player.

They unfused, and hit the ground with two grunts. They scrambled to their feet, blushing madly. Greg called out, shocked. "You two can fuse?!" Tony held his hands, as Pollyanna answered. "Uh...Yes?" Greg smiled. "Uh, huh, that's incredible! Since when? Wait, how is this even possible?" Pollyanna began to say. "The Melodies think it's because I'm half hu-" Tony cut her off. " Please don't tell my parents, Mr. Universe! They don't know I've been doing magic stuff with Pollyanna! I can't tell them, they're not going to understand, I-" Greg waved his hands. "Woah, woah, it's...it's okay. I may be the only human being on the planet who's gonna understand." Tony stuttered. "Wha..What do you mean?"

Pollyanna rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, what _do_ you mean?" Greg put a hand on the back of his head. "Well…" Pollyanna picked up, and gasped. "Story! Come on!" They ran to the van, and sat in it. "We're ready." Greg smiled. "I didn't think I'd be telling this so soon. Probably best to start with this." He grabbed a VHS tape and put it in his television. He pressed play let it turn on.

* * *

It turned into pixels, and then into a younger Greg's face. He adjusted the camera, to Cyrus, Ness and Maria standing on the Warp Pad, for safety reasons, they boarded up the temple door, so it could not be seen. Lights glowed behind the young adult as he called to the Melodies. "Everybody ready?" He ran over to them, and readied his foot on an effects pedal. He began to play his guitar to a '90's song. Cyrus played his Keytar, and Ness, wearing a hat way too big for his head, played the drums. Maria grabbed the mic, and began to sing with Greg. " _What can I do for you?_ " Maria played with the mic, eyes happy. " _What can I do that no one else can do? What can I do for you?_ " Greg walked up to the Warp Pad and put one foot on it, playing. They got close to each other. " _What can I do for you?"_ Maria turned away, and walked a bit. " _Human man, you are so much fun."_ She smiled fondly at him. " _I hadn't planned, on finding you quite this entertaining."_ She played with the chord, which laid lazily at her side. Greg's smile fell. " _I like your band…_ " Cyrus cheered. "Woo!" and Ness smiled like crazy. She winked at the camera. " _...and I like your song. I like the way, human beings play. I like playing along."_ She got close and held the mike to her chest. " _Oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-woah-oh._ " Her curls bounced, as she and Greg sang. " _What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else can do?_ " Maria's smile fell, and Greg's heart pounded. " _What can I do for you? What can I do for you?_ " She turned, smiling again. Maria giggled as Greg began to play a solo.

There was one Melody who didn't want to play. Ninten leaned against the boards, as he scoffed at the man. Feedback blared in his ear, making him grimance. He, then, smirked and walked onto the camera view.

He walked to Maria and whispered something into her ear. She smiled, and they both bounded away from each other. Once adjecent, Maria lifted her dress and shashayed to the younger Melody. Ninten spun to her, not before giving Greg a look. Maria caught him and smiled down at him. She twirled him, and spun him out. He lifted his leg above his head and was pulled back. He hugged Maria and held her neck through her big, blonde hair. They waltzed a bit, and she dipped him, and he looked at Greg. He narrowed his eyes and grinned. She brought him back up, and he planted his lips onto hers.

Their forms glew, and a mound of hair floped back, blonde with black tips. The fusion wore shreds of Maria's dress, with Ninten's tunic mixed in. She had a bandanna and it streched over her leotard. She was fit perfectly to dance. And dance she did. She opened 4 of her eyes. The top, sky blue, and the bottom zafree blue. One jelous, one affectionate. The fusion kicked her legs out,and spun, keeping her body up. Greg was notable surprised. She ran her hands over her body, and smiled. She opened her eyes and the eyes weren't the same emotion. They walked onto the warp pad and posed. They dropped to the ground, and unfused.

Maria laughed, and Ninten held the mike up, as if he would sing, but dropped it, ending the song like on cue. Greg pressed the effect pedal and it turned off the light. " I can't believe I got that on video! What on Earth was that?!" Ninten stood smugly, as Maria stepped down the warp pad.

She smiled. " _That_ was Aniko. Ninten thought a fusion might give your video a little... something _extra_. Pretty cool, right?" She grabbed his cheek and gave him a kiss. She said, looking a bit dissapointed. "I have to go, but-are you doing anything later?" Greg flicked his hair. "You _know_ I'm not." She chuckled, and crouched a bit. "You're adorable, Mr. Universe. See you later." She walked to the warp pad and warped off.

Greg waved. "Bye." Ness walked around him, and grabbed his arm. His hat was slipping off, as he held out his hand. "Hey, I hit the drums, so pay up." Greg slid his guitar to his back, and reached into his pocket. He handed Ness a bag of microwave popcorn. "Here you go." Ness grabbed it and bit on it, shaking his head like a dog. He picked up his hat, which fell off, and walked to the warp pad to sit on it. He popped it open and ate the kernels. Ninten held the mic. He smiled and said over his shoulder. " You're just a phase. You know that, right?" Greg took off his guitar and sighed. "No, I actually _don't_ know that, Ninten." He sat down. Ninten nodded. "Oh, of course you don't. You don't know anything about Mary." He leaned forwards and stated. "I know she's super into ME!" Ninten walked off of the warp pad, holding the mic, which he carefully folded into a twist.

He spoke condescendingly. "Listen, Mr. Universe. Maria may find you _charming_ , but that's only because you're _human_. You're a novelty, at best." He pointed at him.

He batted his hand away. "What makes you so sure?" Ness appeared behind Ninten, eating the popcorn while watching. "Well, that's simple! Humans _can't fuse!_ " He spun forwards and lifted his foot in his face. "Fusion is the ultimate connection between Psi Users. And you, are not-" He put the cord around Greg's arms. "A Psi User." He flicked his hair, making it fall in his face. Greg blushed a bit when Ninten began to dance. "Well, has any human ever _tried_ fusing with a user?" He took the cord off. Ninten was stunned as he turned around. "Wel-l, no? I don't think so." Ness rolled behind Greg as he declared. "Well then, _I_ will try!" He dropped the mic. Ness kicked his feet. "OOOOOOH!" Ninten sighed, and walked away. Greg collected the mic. "Aw geez what am I doing? These things are expensive."

* * *

On the Beach, Greg was watching the dance again. He tried to mimic Ninten's leg lift. He fell over, and groaned. "How did he get his legs to do that?" He sighed, closing his eyes. He felt the equivalent of a small bag of flour being flopped onto his stomach. He opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Ness in his lap, with Cyrus with him. "Are you dead?" He asked. That would stink. He kinda liked Greg. "Oh,no,no,no. I'm alive." Ness saw the screen of the video and got up. He ran to it and put his hand on it. "Look! It's tiny uses!" Greg brought his legs to his chest. Cyrus blinked a bit, as Greg said. "Yeah, I was just trying to get my head around this fusion dance." Ness burst out laughing, not getting the hyperbole. He wheezed and laughed. "A fusion dance ain't about your head!" He asked. "Wait, You two are Psi gotta help me out here, I need to be able to fuse with Maria."

Cyrus calmly explained. "First you need a core full of power derived from soil and songs, then you need a body frame that can turn to light. Last, you need someone you can trust with that light." He asked, a bit deflated. "Metaphorically?" Cyrus shook his head. "Literally." He completely deflated. Ness shushed the larger. "Shush! I still wanna see him try!" Greg held his head. "Ugh, so it's true. I really can't do it." Ness's smile fell, at his friend's emotional agony. "I'm kidding myself with this, I'm never gonna be a User…" Cyrus looked at a small stick on the ground. He held it up. "Ness." He chucked it away, yelling. "Give us some privacy!" Ness chased after it, kicking up sand. "YEAH!" Greg watched him go, as he heard a tiny. Paf. He looked over, and saw Cyrus kneeling next to him.

He spoke in a soft, equalizing tone. One much different than the one he normally used with him. " Let me tell you something, Mr. Universe…" He whispered. " _I_ think you can do it!" He explained. "But it won't work if you dance like Ninten. You have to dance like _**you."**_ He put his right hand on his shoulder. "You have to fuse _your_ way. Get open, Get Honest!" He smiled. "Invent yourselves together." He lowered his shades, and winked with his green eye. " _That's_ fusion." He was shocked. "Eye!...think I get it." He smiled in a way that told him. " _It's why I wear 'em."_

* * *

Greg stood alone next to his van. He was wearing a suit. Well, more of a jacket over his shirt. He heard the Warp Pad activate from a distance, and straightened his hair, and coat. He put on a record, and took a deep breath. Maria approached. She laughed as she walked on a makeshift dancefloor. "What's all this?"

Greg walked over, and ran his hand down her arm. Taking with him, she moved her arm out, and held his hand. The two waltzed for a moment, before they pulled apart, attached by the hand. Maria stuck her foot out, and Greg pressed an effect pedal. The floor lit up in a blue glow. Maria was surprised, and Greg felt closer to her already. They kept dancing until they reached a stereo, in which Greg climbed to gain some height. He dipped Maria, and shared a passionate kiss with her. He looked around, when he pulled back. They didn't fuse.

He looked into Maria's starry eyes. "We...we didn't fuse…" She blinked, and half-shouted. " _What?!"_ Her tone was amused. She began to laugh, hysterically. Greg took a small step back, hurt. "You c-can't fuse! Yo-You're a human!" She snorted. He stated. " I _know_! That's the problem! I'm just a human." Maria smiled. "That's not a _problem!_ I _love_ humans! You're all so _funny!"_

Greg grimaced, seemingly heartbroken. " Look...these last few months have been great -" She smiled, seductively. "Oh _yes._ " He tried to continue. "But I'm getting a little worried about the future." Maria smiled, "Oh! Just ask Cyrus!" He tried to say. " I'm starting to wonder if you... _respect_ me?" She began to laugh again. "Oh, you're hilarious, Mr. Universe." She continued to laugh, and snort. "Mary, please!"

Laughter.

"Can you just-"

Snort. Laugh.

" _TALK to me for one second, like a real person!?"_

She stopped laughing, shocked at his words, the record slowed down, as if it was turning off. Maria tried to pick her words, carefully. "...I'm...not...a real person…" Greg sweated, a bit nervous. "I thought...haven't we...is this not how it works?" Greg was dazed, as he held his head. "Oh...Oh boy...this is so _weird_ , you really are an alien…" He began to laugh, breaking down, tears in his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

He broke into tears, and sobs. "Why are you crying?" She sounded concerned. He spoke, choked up, with a smile. "How are we gonna make this work?" Maria was confused. "Fusion?" Greg shook his head. "No, _us._ We're really different." She asked. "What..do we do now?" He sniffed, and held out his arms. "Let's just….talk." Maria accepted the hug, and they stayed that way.

Greg began. "I barely know you."

"That's a good thing."

He looked at her arm, and stated. "We really rushed into this." Maria smiled. "Everything on Earth seems so fast to me." Greg had to ask. "Do you...miss your home planet?" He felt her shake her head. "No. Never." He smiled. "How'd you end up with, uh, Harpo, Groucho, and Chico?" She took a moment to realize. She saw Ness, in plain sight, he smiled widely and waved to her. She could make out Cyrus's back, and saw Ninten look up before he hid back. "Those are three long stories."

Ninten asked Cyrus. "What are they doing?" He was shushed by the fusion.

Greg asked. "Have you...loved...other humans?" She asked. "Have you?" He nodded. "Yes."

She nodded. "Yes." He shifted his feet, asking. " Have you ever been... _in_ love...with a human?" She asked, softly. "How would I know?" He explained. "It's...torture." She took a step back, curls softly falling off of his shoulders. She asked, a bit too soft. "Greg…"

He shivered, intensely. "M-mary?" She asked, on the hint of a breath. "Is this torture?" He nodded. "The worst." Her eyes glazed. "I'm so sorry." He put his hands up. "Oh, no! Don't be!" She jolted. " _What!?_ Why not!? Oooh, I'm so confused…" She held his hand. He laughed. "Me too!"

She held up his hand. "Well! U-uh, this is good! We've got one thing in common!" Greg laughed, as Maria spun him, and held him close. She spun around, swinging the smaller around. They both laughed.

Ninten asked, loudly. "Why are they still dancing!? I-it didn't work!" Cyrus stated. "Yes. It did."

"What?!"

He looked at the smaller, and stated. "It _worked._ " Ness smiled, and kicked his feet. "I think this one is my favorite." _Hm...Mareg! Gria!...hm.._

Ninten blushed. "I think He's her favorite too…"

They kept dancing, ignorant of the future.

* * *

Pollyanna and Tony were both blushing a bit, Pollyanna near tears. "Whoa."

Greg smiled a bit. Tony asked. "So were you two ever able to fuse?" Greg rubbed the back of his head. " Ah, no, but that wasn't as important as talking to each other." He looked at his hand, and then at the children.

"Look...humans and PSI...it's still some pretty new territory. You're gonna have to work it out together." They smiled at each other. "And Tony? If you ever need to talk to another human being about this, you can always talk to me." He nodded. Greg lifted up a hand. "Human beings?" Tony gave him five. "Human Beings." Pollyanna's face was blank. She grabbed her arm, and held her core gently.

" _...Human beings."_

* * *

 ** _Pollyanna Bomb #2. Sworn to the Sword, Rising Tides,Crashing Skies, We need to Talk,_** Chille Tid.

 **(Hey, I just noticed. There's another Bomb right after this one. And then I'm all caught up...It'll relay in this weeks episode but...I'm almost caught up...I repeat, just to make sure I'm not kidding myself: I am almost caught up, and this will fall into weekly updates...counting Hiatus. CRAP. CRAP. I DON'T WANT TO STOP DAILY UPDATES!)**


	60. Chille Tid

It was the dead of night, in the ocean, as casted on an inflatable raft, the Pure Melodies were searching the ocean. Ninten called out, were all wearing Life-Jackets. "Guh! This isn't getting us anywhere." Ness looked over, as he felt the taller sit back. He was holding Pollyanna under the water, her moving her feet a bit to let him know she's okay. He asked, sleeply, "What's the matter, Pierogi? You tired?" He had bags under his eyes. "I don't get tired, I get results." Pollyanna scoped the scene, and felt her air run out. The water caught her breath, and she started to rapidly wiggle her feet. Ness asked, tired. " Was the sign for "pull me up" one wiggle or two?" Ninten yelled. "Ness, stay focused!"

He dropped Pollyanna in the water, to shrug. Ninten casted a bright purple light into the water, looking intently. "For all we know, Pokey's and Commander's Fusion could be right under our noses!" He gasped as something surfaced. Pollyanna took deep gulps of air, floating without much help of her legs. She stated, irritated from being dropped and cranky from lack of sleep. "This is why we wear life-jackets people!" Ninten reached to grab her. "Ah! Are you okay?" Cyrus rose from the water, grabbed her, and got in the raft.

He sighed. "No luck." He put Pollyanna down, to which she was relieved. Ninten floped back, complaining. "Ugh, it _feels_ like we've been searching for light years!" Ness "corrected" as he poked Pollyanna in the stomach. "Uh, Light years measure light, not years." She coughed a bit, and sighed. Ninten tried to lean on the side of the raft, but the life-jacket spoke otherwise.

He raised his arms, and shouted. "And I'm sick of these _life diapers!_ " Pollyanna sat up, and stated. "Safety is no punchline, Ninten." She grabbed one, and walked to Cyrus, handing it to him. He said. "Safety is our job." He took it, threw it behind him, and shape-shifted one over his shirt. "We must find Commander and Pokey. As it stands, their fusion is a ticking time bomb."

Pollyanna spoke, worried for the Water User. "Is...Pokey gonna be okay?" He explained. "He had control when he used his power to drag their fusion into the ocean. But, a fusion like theirs is unstable, bound together by anger and mistrust." He held his fist, it was basically his opposite. "If that bond snaps, their anger will take over, and _destroy_." He adjusted his shades.

She began to declare, her voice slurring from exhausting. "Don't worry, Pokey! We won't let..you sleep with the fishes.." She yawned. Cyrus stated. "We need to keep looking but first." There was a soft paf, as Pollyanna collapsed into her exhaustion. "Let's bring Pollyanna home." She opened her eyes, hearing her name. "Huh? Wha-"

She stood up, and her eyes were droopy in fatigue. "No, I'm— I'm— I'm fine! Let's— let's go fishing!" She began to walk over the side, saying. "First one to catch something wins…" She was asleep, as Cyrus grabbed her ankle, catching her as her hair hit the water. "I win."

* * *

Once home, Ninten complained, even though they had shed the jackets. "We should be out there, searching! Not in here, _not_ searching!" Pollyanna quoted. " "Sleep is a curse, but a curse I need to live."- Pollyanna Universe." Cyrus crossed his arms. "Pollyanna isn't like us. She needs rest." She said, a bit concerned. " Don't you guys need rest too? You look exhausted." They all looked disheveled, Ness's hat drooped, and Ninten's hair was a mess. Cyrus's arrow was split, as he stated. "We look awesome." She walked over to the couch, shed her shoes, and grabbed some pillows. "Look, you can't really not sleep until you try."

She patted back over, and said whilst throwing the pillows onto the ground. "And maybe we can throw a little fun into the mix, with a slumber party!" Ninten's eye twitched, as he seethed, disgusted. " _Fun?!"_ She held her hands to her head. "Yeah, all of us together, peacefully dozing off!" She fell forwards onto the pillows. "It'll be like there _isn't_ a vengeful fusion boiling the ocean with hatred." Cyrus put his hands on Ninten's and Ness's shoulders. "Polly's right. You two should stay here and relax." He stated. "But I'm going."

He clenched his teeth, visor red. "'Cause I'm always relaxed." Ninten looked up at the fusion. "Cyrus,you couldn't possibly search the ocean by yourself! Let me—" He caught himself, and stated. "-uh, let _us_ , help you! We're a team!" He pumped his fist. Cyrus shook his head. "No, right now you're a party. A slumber Party." He pointed his thumb to Pollyanna.

He began to walk backwards, to the Warp Pad. "Polly, put these boys to bed." He stepped up the stairs. "Don't stay up too late." He pointed to the fridge. "I just bought snacks. Bye." He warped away.

* * *

In a few minutes, they all sat in Pollyanna's room. She wore a midnight blue nightdress, with white lace. Ness laid on his stomach,and Ninten just watched her. "Now, before we begin the slumber party-" She grabbed a few stuffed animals and held them out. "Would anyone care for a slumber companion?" Ness held up his hand. "I'm good." He laid down, covered his eyes with his hat, and snored. Pollyanna smiled at him, and turned to Ninten. "Ninten?" Ninten held up his hand. "I'll pass on the slumber pals, thank you."

She smiled. "Okay!" She put them down. "Sleep it up, then!" She grabbed her own pillow, and sat down. "Oh, right." Ninten sat, a bit hunched, crossed legged with his eyes half open. "Is this right?" Pollyanna shook her head. "No, you should lay down." He nodded. "I get it now." He grabbed a pillow, tucked his arm underneath it, and laid on his stomach. He looked up at her. "Am I doing it?" She leaned a bit forwards. "Well, that's way better than before. But you have to close your eyes." He did as told "Okay." He stated. "I'm sleeping. I'm sleeping now." Pollyanna stated. "You can't talk while you sleep." _Well, willingly._ He opened his eyes, and asked, frankly annoyed. "How is this even supposed to work?"She smiled and shrugged. "It's easy!" She laid down on her side, and pulled up her legs. "You lie down, get cozy." She grabbed a Pillow and put her face into it. "And you don't think about anything…" Then, she was asleep.

She, in her dream, heard her father call out. "Good Luck Polly is filmed in front of a live studio audience."

She stood with Ninten, next to a door. He was beaming. "Oh, I can't believe it! My baby on her first school dance!" He straightened her dress, which was stunning. It was a zafree blue, and when one glanced at her arm, no core was there.

Ninten also lacked his core, and was dressed as a father figure, but was acting like a mother. "Let me just check once more, Do you got everything? Tony should be here any mo-" He was cut off by someone jumping down the steps, He wore a baseball uniform, and was holding a ball and bat.

Ness called. "She's in Middle School, Daddy. You can stop fussing over her like a baby." He tossed the ball in the air. Ninten stood up. "Ness, how many times had I told you to keep the ball in the backyard?"

"Same time you said not everyone in the tree-house?"

"Exactly."

Ness stood still for a moment, and then called. "Claus! I challenge you to a ball off!" He ran up the stairs. Ninten chased after him. "Ness, get back here!"

"Good Luck Polly, have fun!" He called. She heard the doorbell ring, and she gasped. She straightened her normal red hair, and took a deep breath. "Okay. Ana pumped you up. No, choking now." She adjusted her purse, and answered the door. Back turned, as if he rang it without looking, a teenager stood.

He turned around, and straightened his glasses. "Chille Tid!" She half gasped, and half sighed. She let her older friend in. "Hello Cyrus!" He looked around. "I'm not staying long. I'm here to pick up your brothers to go to the bonfire on the beach." He looked at her. "Why are you so dolled up, Doll?" She smiled, blushing. "Tonight's the school dance. Did I not tell you?" He smacked his forehead. "Oh, the big dance." He flicked her head, a bit teasingly. "Don't do anything stupid, I won't bail you out again." She smiled, and giggled, as he walked off, calling for the twins.

She heard the bell go off again. "Oh! That has to be him!" She opened the door. "Okay, Tony, I'm...rea...dy.." She didn't see her date to the dance...she saw Pokey Minch, crying his eyes out. Her core returned, and her hair gained it's blue streak and choppy bangs. Her outfit turned into her usual clothing. "...Pokey?" The water collected at her feet. A wave passed over them, as she let out a soundless scream.

* * *

She woke up, with a start. She saw Ninten watching her. "Are you okay?" She shot up, waking up Ness. She took a deep breath. "Oh man, I had this weird dream…" She touched her face. "I opened the door, and Pokey was there and-"

Ninten cut her off. "Well, that doesn't make any sense. Pokey is fused with Commander, at the bottom of the ocean." He stated matter-of-factly. Pollyanna stared at him. "You've never had a dream before." She observed. "No,I don't think so." She slumped against the window.

"Well, Ninten. Dreams don't always make sense." She wove her finger. "When you dream, your thoughts get all mixed up into a whole unlucid movie." She looked confused. "And they're super hard to explain, because you forget half the things you dreamed about." She tried to recount a dream. "This one time, I had a dream, where, like, these things... were being sold at the Big Donut, right? But the front door of the Big Donut shop led to the back of my dad's van?" Ness laid back down, as she yawned and talked a bit slower. "So, I go into the van, and... Lion is driving, for _some_ reason, but, he's driving really well."

Ninten yawned, and laid down. "And, and then I say to him, I, I says... Lion. Lion, how did you learn to drive you, a, vv-van? Y-you can't even, you, you can't... bring... me... my…"

She fell to her side, and was asleep again.

* * *

In her dream, she was zooming through the sky, a helicopter on her head. Her hair somehow didn't get caught in it. She cheered and whooped. She turned her head, and saw Dogcopter! She gasped and called. " Whoa. Dogcopter! Mr. Copter! Sir! I'm one of your biggest fans, can I _please_ have your autograph?" He turned his head, and let out a meow. She called. "Mr. Copter, please?"

He flew down. "Hey wait! Where you going!?" He blasted off, and away from her. She sighed. " I hope the rumors in the tabloids about Dogcopter aren't true."

The clouds around her turned into Ninten's head. She called to him. "Oh! Hey, Ninten!" He opened his mouth. She shouted. "Whoa, hey! Don't eat me!" He didn't listen to her, and ate her. He chewed for a moment, before turning his whole being, and spitting her out. She zoomed away, and called back. "Thanks for the speed boost! Now I can catch up with Dog-" She saw Ness emerge from what she now saw as the ocean, riding a whale. He waved to her.

"Ness?"

Her blue skies became a black abyss. She looked around. "This is really weird…." She stopped, and heard a small voice. "This _is_ weird…." She turned around, and saw Pokey Minch turn around, "Pollyanna!" She floated to him. "Pokey Minch!" He asked her. "Pollyanna, what are you doing here?!" There world turned gray, and blue. " Uh, I know it's weird, but I'm just dreaming, so don't even worry about it."

Pokey held his head, face turning pale. " What? No! Pollyanna, I'm trying to concentrate! How are you _here_?" She reached out to him. "Pokey, are you okay?" He shrunk back. "Polly, please! I-" They heard a distorted laugh, and a mouth opened up.

* * *

Pollyanna quickly scrambled to a sitting position. "Pokey!" She saw Ness laughing. "Ness?" He kept laughing and pointed at the ceiling. She looked at the sleeping Ninten, and then at the ceiling. A hologram played.

He was surfing on a wave of pizza, holding Maria by her arms, laughing, There was a cartoon sun. Sounding like an old phonograph, Ninten laughed. "Ah, hahahaha ha! Oh, Maria, this is wonderful! I'm just having so much fun spending time with you, Mary!" He buried his face in her hair. "Forget about Greg! Let's go travel the galaxy!" He looked at her, with stars in his eyes, blushing madly. She spoke, in a deeper voice. "Ninten, thank you…" She turned her head, revealing Greg with Maria's body. "For fixing my van!" Ninten screamed, horrified. S(he) gagged out a pizza slice, and then the hologram cut off.

Ninten sat up, cupping a hand to his mouth. He had nothing to barf, thank lord. But he was still exacerbated and disgusted.

Ness was still laughing. Pollyanna called. "Ninten!" He looked at her. "Uh..yes, Pollyanna?" She hesitated. "I had...another dream about Pokey…" He was quick to say. "Oh, that's okay! Dreams aren't real! They're just "unlucid movies"!" He spun his finger. She shook her head, moving to sit on her knees. "But I-I think I was talking to him…" He calmed down. "Wait...how do you know?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't, but... I could just _feel_ it. He was yelling, and...he was really freaked out." Ninten kept questioning. "What did he say? Is he still in control?" She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I...I don't know…."

After some more questioning, Ninten had came to the conclusion that. "Pollyanna,you could be using your dreams to connect with him mentally." Ness nodded, looking at her. "Can you do it again? Maybe Pokey can just _tell_ you where they are." She nodded, and laid down, hair flopping on her face. "Okay, I'm ready. Ninten, tell me about your dream." He jolted. "M-my dream?"

Ness chuckled, and waved his hands. "Come on Nint! It's for the greater good!" He laughed. He sighed. "Okay, if I must." He cleared his throat and began. "My dream was about-" They heard a tiny snore and looked at the girl, who was asleep. Ness chuckled. "Wow, she _been_ sleep."

* * *

She was floating in the sky, elements of her previous dream around her. There was Dogcopter, the stairs. "Oh..I know this is a dream now!" She floated around. "So..I can think up and get anything I want…" She reached into her pocket. "Baked Potato!" She pulled out a fish. "Hm." She let it go, and began to swim, her background becoming gray. "Now how do I find Pokey?" She saw Ness in his uniform. "Not Pokey." She saw a whale. "Not Pokey." She saw Cyrus, from the show. "Not Pokey…" She saw Ninten. "Not Pokey…"

She hit a large mane of orange hair. She pushed herself up. "Lion…" She gasped. "Wait, you're not Lion!" She fell into the mane, and screamed.

She fell into a swirly, gray area. It felt like it was ground coated with water, never just getting dry. She sat up, and rubbed her head. "Ow...where am I?" She looked around. She heard grunting. She turned her head, and saw Pokey Minch, bound by the arms with water. "Pokey!" He tried to pull on the chain. He yelled at her, struggling to speak as she ran over. "Why do you keep coming back?!" He pulled on the chains. He spoke, breathlessly. "I can't get distracted, I've got to hold us down with the weight of your planet's ocean!" He struggled to make a sentence.

"I've got to keep him-" He grunted, and pulled the chains to his chest. Pollyanna called out, desperately wanting to save him. "Wait! Pokey, just tell us where you are! We can help you!" He stopped for a moment, to look at her. His chains were pulled on in an instant. He tried to tame the rising beast. He yelled. "I told you! No!GAH!" He was pulled under. Pollyanna screamed for him, and fell to her knees for him. On the other side, a figure rose. His regular face mask was cracked, revealing patches of orange hair. His eyes were stone cold as he took deep breathes. He looked at Pollyanna. " _You…"_

She screamed. "C-Commander!" He crawled towards her. " _You! YOU!_ _**YOU!"**_ He struggled to fight his restraints, so he could smash her face. He hit the wet floor, and was pulled back under with a screech. "Noooo!"

Wings open, Pokey rose and fell to his knees, wheezing. Pollyanna ran to him. His bangs fell in his face. His voice broke, and cracked as he stated. "Can't you see? I can't stop, not for a second. Don't look for me. I don't want your help!" He sounded like he wanted to cry. "But-" He screamed out. "Just let me do this for you!" She looked hurt. "Pokey.."

He closed his eyes, seemingly defeated. "No. I am not Pokey anymore." He stood up and enclosed his head with his wings. "We're _Zaveran_ now." The gray water around him swirled. He stunk into the water. "Pokey, no!" She screamed when a large whirlpool appeared. From it, a light figure pulled itself out. In the ocean, Zaveran looked at her. He bellowed. " _ **GO!"**_

* * *

She shot up. "Pokey!" She took deep breathes, and hugged Ninten. He held her. "Polly, it's okay, we're here." Ness began. "Didja see him?" She nodded. "Yeah, he's still fused, and he's still in control, but I don't know for how long, and—" They heard footsteps, and saw Cyrus enter the room. He smiled a bit. " _This_ is a weird party."

Pollyanna was up in 2 seconds and hugging his leg in 3. "Cyrus." He put and hand on her head, out of habit. "Pollyanna, you're still awake?" She spoke, frantic. "Ness and Claus had a ball off, and then Dogcopter meowed at me and was just not interested in what I had to say at all!" She turned her head and muttered. "-and I might have some issues I need to work out, but -Pokey! He's out there and he's still—"

He shushed her, lovingly. He got on one knee, to get to her level and spoke. "* I know you're worried, but there's nothing we can do right now." He picked her up, and set her down by the others. "So let's take it easy." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll show you how it's done." He took a step back, and fell onto his face. Pollyanna rose an eyebrow. "Cyrus?" Ninten stated. "That's pretty convincing."

No one heard his quiet snores.

* * *

 _ **The end of yet another Bomb...now for another one...Wow. Okay, Okay, I'm bummed. After this Steven Bomb, Nightmare Hospital, and...Catch and Release was it? This will fall into updating once a week outside of Steven Bombs.**_

 ** _But tommorrow: Cry for Help._**


	61. Cry for Help

It was a peaceful morning, in the house of the Pure Melodies. On the television, A pear and a spoon dropped the ice cream they were sharing. They began to cry. A piece of bacon ran up, and looked at the two. They calmed for a moment, but continued to cry when he cried as well. Ness stated. "I don't get this cartoon. AT ALL." He looked at Pollyanna, who was watching happily.

"Why don't they just eat to ice cream _off the floor?_ " He gestured at the t.v. "They don't have to cry over it!" The t.v. buzzed to static. Pollyanna crossed her arms. "Man, not again!"

She pouted, not being able to finish her show. "Did this yesterday too…" Ness stood up. "Hang on, Double Dip. I got it." He walked to the set and pounded his fist on it. "Did that do it?" He flinched and fell over when it buzzed and jumped. He crawled back to Pollyanna, who stated. "It's never done _that_ before!"

It buzzed to a figure. Jeff. "This is Jeff transmitting on all frequencies from abandoned Psi colony, Planet Earth to Hinawa of Homeworld." He took a breath, and began. "My mission has been compromised. My escour and informant are **gone** and I am now stranded!" He called out, seemingly scared. " _Please send help!"_ It began to replay.

Cyrus and Ninten had ran up the stairs, and Pollyanna was on her phone. "Yeah, Thanks." She hung up. "Tony has it too." Ninten held his bandanna. "Where could Jeff be sending a signal that strong from?"

Cyrus stood. "There's only one place…"

* * *

Lion warped into the Hub, with only Ness, Ninten, and Cyrus. He collapsed due to their weight. With a large gulp of air, Pollyanna came out of his mane. She looked at him, and gave him a pat on the head. "You okay, Lion?"

They all got off of the Lion. He growled, happy that the weight was off his back. Cyrus walked forwards, and adjusted his visor"It's as I feared…" The columns were re-stacked, and functional. Ninten walked forwards at them, and looked up. "I-It seems that Jeff had SOMEHOW repaired the Communication Hub!" He observed the crumbly foundation. "Well, not all of it." Pollyanna nodded. "So, we just have to wreck it again?"

She gasped and turned to Ness. "You guys should form Ezra!" Ness held his arm, smiling a bit.. "Yeah? Well, It's up to Cyrus…" He smiled, and stretched. "What do you say, Cyrus? Shall we mash it up?" The Melody stated. "No." Ness's eyes dimmed. "But, don't we need to be huge like last time?"

Cyrus turned to the smaller, and his Visor glowed " Last time was a disaster. Last time we fused, Ezra went berserk." Ninten held his arm. "It's because of him that we can't even warp here anymore." He gestured to the busted warp pad, that Lion had sat next to.

He removed his visor, and his eyes were serious and concerned. Green and Blue respectively. He looked into Ness's eyes, and stated. " I can be rash, you can be reckless. And we can both get carried away. So, for the time being,-" He put them back on, and Ness could see his reflection in the red. "Ezra is benched." What he stated next made Ninten look up from his hands, and Pollyanna gasp.

"What we need now, is to be careful." He looked at Ninten. "It's you and me,Ninten." He put his hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Fuse with me." Ninten's blue eyes began to fill with tears. Cyrus's smile fell. "Don't cry, 'Ten." He quivered, smiled, and sniffed. Cyrus walked to get ready. "Let's do this." Ninten wiped his eyes. "I r-right behind you." As he followed. Pollyanna cheered.

She ran to Lion. "Fusion!Fusion!Fusion!Fusion!"

Cyrus held up his glowing palms. "Ready."

Ninten was stretching. "Hold on." He held his hands together, and brought them out. "It's been such a long time!" His core glowed, as he smiled.

He twirled, and showed his back, before twirling again. He held his arms, and looked at Cyrus, throwing cue. Cyrus brought out his arms, coming forwards. His core served, as he danced.

Ninten pirouetted over, strutted over, and spread his arms out. Ninten stepped in front of him, and rose, as he crouched down. Cyrus grabbed Ninten's arms, twirled him, and threw him in the air, smiling. Ninten spun in midair, much to Pollyanna's excitement. He smiled widely as he was caught.

Their forms became a beam of light.

Ness crossed his arms, as Pollyanna was awed.

A hand cut through the beam of light. "Good Evening, everybody!" A rich voice called out. The fusion wore a combination of orange and purple. Orange gloves, Purple tunic, Orange waist ribbon. His hair resembled Cyrus's arrow but was black. He had 4 eyes and 2 sets of arms. One set were raised, the other on his hips. He walked forwards, and spun. "This is the lovely Phineas coming to you a- _live_ in the soon-to-be former Communication Hub! How y'all doing tonight?"

Pollyanna's eyes were stars, as Ness crossed his arms. "Great…" He flinched when she screamed. "GIANT MAN!"

Phineas held his arms down, smiling. "Oh my stars!" Pollyanna happily climbed on. "If it isn't Pollyanna Universe!" He held the girl high. "We finally meet!" Using his other two arms, he gestured to himself. "So, what do you think? Was I worth the wait?"

His body spun all the way around, but she was unaffected. Phineas brought a hand to his large nose. "What am I saying? OF COURSE, I WAS!" He laughed.. Pollyanna could notice a tooth gap. She stood and smiled. "You're so articulated!"

Phineas pressed Cyrus's core to the smaller, squishing her, lightly and playfully. "Well, aren't you the sweetest little charmer! I could literally squish you right now! It would not be hard." She giggled. "N-No!"

He stopped, and brought the child closer. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here. You see, I haven't exactly been myself lately." He pulled his head back, and laughed again. Pollyanna laughed as well. She turned around and called to Ness. "Fusion Joke!" Ness put his head into his arms. She was set down, gently. "And jokes aren't all I got."

He summoned Ninten's spear, and one of his hands tapped his shoulder. He looked behind himself, and threw the spear in the air. He pretended to be surprised, as he summoned Cyrus's gauntlets. He caught the scepter and grabbed its handle. He lifted it to reveal giant hammer.

Pollyanna gasped. "Are you going to smash stuff with your war hammer?" He put a finger to his chin.

"Hm, "smash" is a word someone would use to describe what, someone else would do. Now." He jumped in the air, and stated as he readied to hit. "The proper words used to describe yours truly are…" He hit the column, knocking only one out. "Specific!" He touched the ground, and jumped up to hit more columns. "Intelligent! Accurate! Faultless!"

The columns got stuck in the ground, around the two, in no danger of hitting them.

Phineas posed in front of the moon. " _Elegant._ " He continued to hit the columns. "Controlled! Surgical! Graceful!" With much complexity, he reared for the final hit. "And. _**Powerful!"**_ He stopped his hit, on the last column, pausing to say. "But from time to time, I have been known, to smash." He lightly tapped his hammer on the final column, making it stop transmitting light.

He jumped in front of the three, and twirled his hammer. They disappeared in a flurry of dragonflies. Lion tried to eat one. Phineas smiled at them. "Now, just remember everybody. If you ever have need of the lovely Phineas, let Ninten and Cyrus know, I'll be there in a flash." He crouched down. "Literally."

He defused with a burst of glitter. Cyrus held Ninten close, and they were calm and still. Cyrus straightened Ninten, and they looked at each other. After a moment, Ninten began to laugh. They both laughed as Ninten leapt into Cyrus's arms, and they spun.

Pollyanna cheered and ran up. "You guys were AMAZING!" Ninten blushed. "W-We were? Well, that's good." Cyrus cheered. "We were awesome!" They all giggled and laughed, as Ness sat down, and held his knees. Ninten smiled. "Why don't we do that more often?"

* * *

The next day, Cyrus and Pollyanna watched Crying Breakfast Friends, the child in Cyrus's lap. Pear looked at Spoon, who was blushing and crying. "Why did you lie to me, Pear?" He cried out. "I didn't mean to!"

Pollyanna held her hands together, sighing. "Aw, Pear. I say forgive him, wouldn't you?" He shrugged. There was the familiar rip of Ness's door opening. He walked out, and Pollyanna waved to him. "Ness, you're missing Crying Breakfast Friends!" He walked to the fridge and opened it. He glazed through, stating. "That's okay. I'll live." He grabbed a pear. She called out. "But it's a really good episode!" He heard Cyrus call out, as he took a bite.

"Not really." He closed the fridge. Pollyanna grabbed the remote. "No fear. I'll just record the rest." The T.V jumped and buzzed again. She gasped, as nothing showed. "The signal again!" She and Cyrus stood up. "Jeff!" The door opened, and Ninten walked in. Cyrus called to him. "Perfect timing, Ninten! The signal's back." He flinched. "Again?" He stated. "We need to get back there." Ninten nodded, light in his eyes.

Pollyanna stood. "I'll go get Lion!" She ran down the stairs. Ninten called to Ness. "Ness, get your face out of that Pear." He looked up, from trying to hide in the juicy fruit. "Let's Go!" Cyrus called.

They all looked at the tower. It was, in fact, fixed again. Cyrus held out his hand, to Ninten. "I hope you're ready." Ninten posed. "You know I am." Ness looked down, as they fused once more, to Pollyanna's delight. Phineas rose from the light. "What's this? An encore performance?" He crouched down, and said mostly to Ness. "Just couldn't get enough of me could you?" He laughed again. "Very well! May the show begin!" As he took out the pillars, Ness sighed, earning Pollyanna's attention as he sang.

" _Maybe you're better off with him."_ He walked off, to the rubble, eyes hidden in his hat. " _I think he's better for you."_ He looked at the dusk sky,Pollyanna following him. " _I forgot how great it was to be us…"_ He looked at the busted warp pad. " _Guess I got, carried away…"_ He turned his body, and held his hand to his hat. " _I had to use you to make me feel strong but I don't care about that now…"_ They saw Phineas, nearly finished. Ness looked down again. " _I see a tower built out of my mistakes…"_ He sat down, as one came down right behind them both, scaring Pollyanna. " _And It all comes crashing down…."_ The tower was once again, taken apart. Ness grabbed some rubble, as he stood. " _Is there something I can do?"_ He looked behind himself,as Phineas jumped down. " _Is there something I can do?"_ He unfused, and Cyrus had Ninten dipped. " _Can I make it up to you?"_ Pollyanna bit her lip. _Hmm…_

* * *

Later, Lion warped back to the Communication Hub, with Only Ness and Pollyanna. She turned her head, and explained. "Jeff has been back here twice." She looked at the deactivated tower. "Odds are: He's gonna come back again." She pounded her fist into her hand.

"BAM. That's when we get him." Ness smiled. "Yeah!Bam!" He copied her action. Pollyanna smiled, confident. "Cyrus will be so impressed." He smiled as well. "And then he'll think I'm cool again!"

They hid behind a rock, Pollyanna setting up her telescope in a hole in one. She looked around. "Nothing…." She swerved it. "More Nothing…." She saw a cactus and mistook it for him. "THERE HE IS!" Ness almost jumped, when she corrected. "Ah, no, wait. It's just a weird cactus."

A few hours later, Ness stated. "I don't think he's coming…" He saw Pollyanna starring at her fingers. "What are you doing?" In her eyes, everything was blurry but a piece of skin between her fingers. "If you make your eyes really blurry it looks like you have a tiny magic sausage between your fingers." Ness rolled his eyes, and tried it for a laugh. "This is dumb. It doesn't even work."

She looked at his hat. "Here, try this." She tilted it up. "Don't mess with my- Oooh." He smiled. She continued to do it, giggling. "Well, even if we didn't catch Jeff, I at least taught you a great way to pass the time." In the corner of her eye, there was a green glow. She gasped. Ness looked up. "What is it?"

She climbed back on Lion, and looked through her telescope. "I think I saw something." She saw Jeff's Escape Pod coming in. "Jeff's Pod!? He fixed it somehow?" Ness whispered, as if he could hear them. "But I thought we had it!" She looked at him. "Did he steal it from the temple?" She looked back, and saw the pod using beams of light to lift the columns and put them in place.

"Whoa. He's lifting the pillar guys, and fixing the hub." She looked up to the top, and saw a figure climb out of the pod, to activate it. "What is he doing up there? Enhance!" She zoomed in, and saw it was not Jeff. "Wait, Jeff looks a lot like...Ninten!?" He put a finger on his chin. Ness moved her aside, and looked in. "Lemme see!" He saw Ninten bend down, and activate it.

Ness moved back, as if he was ready to throw up. "Oh no…" It gave the beam of light.

* * *

In the morning, Pollyanna and Ness sat in front of the t.v. It was powered off. Pollyanna put a hand to her chin. "Why would Ninten fix the hub?" She brought up the first excuse to mind. "Maybe to study how it works?" Ness held his arm. "No...He's not doing that…" She reached for the remote. "Maybe he's just getting us more channels!" She turned it on, and it was static. They stared at it.

Ninten appeared, and kneeled between them. "Oh no, this is no good!" He stated. Pollyanna asked, catching on. "What's wrong?" He turned around, and stated. "It's Jeff. He fixed the Hub again!" He called, as the two youngest looked at each other. "Cyrus!" He was already climbing the stairs. "It's the hub again." He reported. He brought a hand to his visor. "He's evading my future vision. No matter where I look, I don't see anything over him fixing the ," He walked down stairs. "Let's go." Ninten happily followed.

They all looked at the glowing hub. Ninten shook his head. "I can't believe Jeff is giving us so much trouble." He turned to Cyrus. "But it hardly matters, right Cyrus? We can disable this tower as many times as we need to, _together_! Okay?" He smiled, and held his hands together. "Okay. I'm ready. Are you ready?" Ness said, to Pollyanna. "I know what he's doing…." She whispered. "You do?"

As Cyrus was dipping Ninten, ready to fuse, Ness called out. "STOP!" Ninten, still in Cyrus's dip, asked. "Is something the matter, Ness?" Ness stuttered. "You shouldn't…" Pollyanna's blue eyes dimmed in shine, "Ninten,...we..we saw you."

Lion stood straight, as Ninten stuttered. "What?" She had tears in her eyes, that she was determined not to shed. "You need to tell Cyrus it was you!" Cyrus's visor was red. "I don't understand…" Ninten shuddered, as he loosened his grip on his neck. "I'm sorry…" He stared at his reflection in Cyrus's visor. "It's just...so much fun being Phineas with you…" Ninten was dropped onto the sand, as Cyrus back up like he was contaminated.

His visor was yellow. "That's why I couldn't see Jeff in the future…." Ninten stood up, and held his hands up. "Wait, let me explain!" Ninten took a step back, as Cyrus took a step back, visor a dangerous red. "You've been fixing the hub!" He kept stepping back. "It really was Jeff!...The first time…" Cyrus seethed. "You tricked me!" He shook his head. "Nononono, We just needed a reason to fuse!" He seemed scared out of his mind. "I just wanted to share some more victories with you!"

Cyrus yelled. "Those **weren't victories!** " Ness called out. "Wait, Cyrus!" He ran up, and held his right hand. "You know, we're so much weaker than you are!" He defended Ninten as he let go. "Fusing with you is our one chance to feel...stronger!"

He pointed at him, angrily. "Don't defend him!" His visor pointed, and all shades of yellow vanished. "Jeff is still out there and Ninten's been distracting us with.. **NOTHING!** " Pollyanna held Lion's mane, stepping back. Ninten had tears in his eyes. "Cyrus…" He pointed at his chest. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He turned to Ness, and commanded. "Ness. Fuse with me." He shook his head. "But-" He closed his left fist. "Let's just get this over with…" Ness submitted to him, as they fused.

Ezra looked different, due to their regeneration. He had a hat.

He wasted no time, not even to acknowledge Pollyanna's presence. He wound up his fists and slammed it into the tower. It all came down, never to be repaired.

Pollyanna looked at Ninten, who was crying and holding his shirt like his life depended on it.

Pollyanna and Ness watched Crying Breakfast friends, later. Pear cried out the Spoon. "Please forgive me…" Spoon grabbed him in a hug. "Of course I do…" They both cried. Ness was laying on her bed, and Pollyanna was on the ground, melancholic.

She saw Ninten walk in, and Cyrus warp in. They walked through, and didn't look at each other. Cyrus walked out, and Ninten sighed, as he walked to the temple. Ness sighed. "Man, if only things could be worked out like they are in cartoons…" Pollyanna grabbed the remote. "Yeah."

Off went the television.

* * *

 _ **Cry for Help,** _ Keystone Motel **, Saturn Friend, Historical Friction, Friend Ship.**


	62. Keystone Motel

The warp pad activated, and Ninten had his back turned to the youngest. "Ninten!" He turned around to see the youngest as she ran downstairs. "Where have you been?" He walked forwards, seemingly oppressed and stressed, holding his arms. "Oh, Looking for Jeff!...for a few days straight…." He didn't meet her concerned gaze. "Pollyanna, I know I may have….disappointed all of you…." He looked at her. "I know Cyrus is very upset with me…" He smiled. "But, I am going to prove that he can trust me again!"

The door opened, and Cyrus walked in. Ninten smiled and ran up to him. "Cyrus!" He looked at him, eager. "I was just looking for Jeff!" He was silent. "He's bound to be somewhere, right?" He looked at Pollyanna, subtly. "Any new ideas?" He walked past them, silent.

Ninten looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." He stopped walking, putting Pollyanna in between them.

A voice approached. "Who wants to go on a-"

Greg came in the door, and held out a brochure. "ROAD TRIP!" He saw the distraught Ninten, Concerned Pollyanna, and Silent Cyrus. His smile fell. "Is this a bad time?" Ninten was shocked as Cyrus walked up.

"No. Please continue." His words were overly controlled.

Greg explained, his smile creeping back slowly. "I have to drive over to the next state; Keystone." Ninten tilted his head. "You mean, Keystone State?" He put the flier in his pocket. "Right, the state named Keystone. I met a guy on an internet message board who's selling car wash brushes for real cheap! I just gotta meet him in Keystone and pick em' up!"

Pollyanna rubbed her core. "I don't like those brushes….They feel so weird on your fur…" He smiled at her. "Well, do you like motels?"

She smiled, turning on her optimism. "Probably!" He smiled, as her sweetness. "Think you'd like to stay at a motel with your favorite dad?" She crossed her arms, and tilted her head. "I don't know if your my _favorite…"_

He looked sad for a moment, "Uh-Uh." He saw her smile. "Aw you kidder, Come here!" He opened his arms for her to leap into. To which she did.

She smiled. "I can't wait to get room service!" He shook his head, and explained. "You're thinking of a _hotel_ we're going to a _motel_."It'll have a pool, and free ice, and it's right next to the _best diner in the world_!"

She smiled, at the hype she was getting. Cyrus stepped forwards. "I'm coming too." Ninten tilted his head. "What?" Pollyanna laughed. "Even better!" Greg adjusted her and leaned forwards. He whispered to him. "Cyrus,I know I'm talking this place up," He tilted his head to the side, to Pollyanna. "but... it ain't exactly the Ritz." He smiled, his visor an ever present yellow.

" _I'll_ be the judge of that." He leaned back. "In that case…" He looked at Pollyanna and smiled. "Road Trip!" She threw her hands in the air. "ROAD TRIP!" Cyrus nodded, his voice falling to a monotone crack. "Road Trip."

Ninten smiled. "Wonderful! I'll tell Ness that-" Cyrus walked past them, and outside to wait.

Ninten stated. "Fine." He gave a strained smile. "Well….goodbye!" Greg looked concerned, and then looked at his smiling child. "This is going to be so much fun, Dad! Right?"

* * *

In the van, Pollyanna had her head tucked in a travel pillow. She calmly snored, as she pulled her feet onto the seat, revealing that they were plain socks. Greg was at the wheel, and he gave a yawn. He began to wonder if Cyrus knew how to drive.

Cyrus stared off into the distance, trying to calm himself, or brother, down. But he was silent.

* * *

They pulled into the motel, it was a decent sized building, with a large built in kidney shaped pool. Greg shook the young girl awake, to go inside.

They walked in, and Greg smiled as the child's tired eyes became awakened. "And the best part about a motel? You can drive right up to your door!" The room has two beds, a closet, and a bathroom. The bed area has a rustic cabin appearance, with a deer picture and wooden back walls. The beds have a multi-colored stripe pattern. Very charming for the young beach girl. She smiled, and listed.

" I'm gonna swim in the pool, order a movie, get free ice! It's gonna be great!" She ran forwards, and jumped on the bed, beginning to bounce. Greg flinched. "Not! Until we check for bed-bugs first!" He ran over to pluck her off of it. Cyrus walked in, silently. He held two suitcases, a book bag, and Pollyanna's backpack.

He groaned, and went to put them down. Greg smiled, and stated. "We're bugless!" Pollyanna smiled and jumped on the bed again. His phone bleeped, and he checked it "Oup, that's my cue!" He looked from Pollyanna to Cyrus, who had taken a seat on the bed. "Cyrus, do you think you can hold down the fort until I get back?" His hands were shaking, but he managed a thumbs-up. "Great!" He walked to the door "I'm off to see a man about some brushes." Once the door was open, he stopped and realized. "An _internet_ man…" He looked at his child, and stated. "If I'm not back in a hour." He smiled, to not worry her. "Call the police." She gave him a cheerful thumbs-up. "O-kay!"

As soon as the door shut, she called to Cyrus. "Bounce with me Cyrus!" She flopped backwards and giggled. At his silence, she grabbed a brochure off of the nightstand. "Or..Or we can read some brochures!" She opened it, and smiled. "Ooo, Keystone Cavern!" She heard Cyrus groan. He talked, calmly and orderly. "Calm _down._ " He shook, and held his knees tighter. He hyperventilated, as he yelled out. "I don't **feel** like forgiving Ninten!" He held his shoulders. "You don't understand, we _must._ " He pulled at them. "If you're not gonna listen then you can just **go!** " There were two screams as two little boys fell off the bed in a pop of light.

Lucas was blushing, as he summoned his glasses. He stated, after taking a breath. "We must move _past_ this, Claus…" Claus was holding his head, ruffling his ginger head. "He lied to us so we would form Phineas!" He threw his hands forwards. "He **tricked** us!"

He looked at his brother, who didn't face him. "Don't you feel used?" Pollyanna looked at them, heart leaping. "Lucas! Claus!" She wasn't acknowledged, as Lucas stated with a sigh. "You're choosing to take it personally…"

Claus stood up, as he yelled. "It's **fusion** , Lucas! What is more personal to us, than FUSION?!" He looked at him, and his blue eyes were cold. "I know you're still upset-" He cut him off. "OH, so it's just me?"Pollyanna sank back into the bed, a bit shyly. Lucas shook his head. "No. Can't you see that I'm completely engulfed in fury?" His features were anything but. Claus tapped his sneaker on the ground, stated. "It doesn't feel like it…" He stood up, and floated in the air. He stated. "The sooner we forgive Ninten,"

He floated to the bed, and sat on it. "The better it will be for us all…" Claus held his head, grunting out. "You're... not... as above this as you... think you... are!" Steam rose from his feet. His eyes were glossy. "Yes...I am."

Pollyanna hid in her brochure.

Claus stomped around, grunting. Lucas put his hand forwards. "You can't stay angry with him forever." He zipped around, and put his finger in the air. "Wanna bet?" Smoke flurried around him.

Lucas flinched. "Claus, the carpet." He nearly yelled. He looked at his feet, where two scorch marks. He grunted as he ran outside, and slammed the door. Lucas sighed, heavily. Pollyanna slowly closed the brochure, and felt a cold breeze. "...Nice to..see you again?" It was more of a forced question. Lucas didn't look at her. "Nice to see you too."

* * *

She walked outside, wearing a purple onesie bathing suit. She walked to the pool, a towel draped over her shoulder. She saw Claus pacing around. He was leaving scorch marks. She asked him, nervously. "Hey, Claus? Wanna swim in the pool with me?"

He turned his head, and yelled. "It's **fusion,** Pollyanna!" He resumed to pacing, but talked as he paced. "It's like Lucas doesn't even care!" He slowed down, and spoke quieter. "And we're supposed to be the bigger user about this." He threw his hands up in the air, shouting. "We're _**ALWAYS**_ the bigger User! Well not _this_ time! Not about _this_!" She sighed a little, setting the towel down on the chair. "Come on. Why don't you come cool down in the pool?"

She jumped in. "WOO-HOO!" Claus lifted his arm, out of reflex, and turned away. "I don't need to cool down…" Steam evaporated off of his body. She surfaced and her hair slicked back, and she called. "Come on, Claus. The water nice." Claus thought for a second. He began to walk forwards, and kept talking. " Why does he always act like _I'm_ being ridiculous?" He walked into the pool, and walked on the bottoms.

" Just because _he_ wants to pretend like he doesn't have a problem! Oh yeah! Doesn't have a…" His words were muffled by the water. The water boiled and Pollyanna kicked away. "You made a warm spot!" Her legs burned. "AH!" She swam to the water. "HOT SPOT! BOILING!" She held out her arms out and grabbed her towel."I'm going inside."

She walked inside, and felt a cold breeze. She looked forwards, and saw a palette of ice behind Lucas.

She spoke, and saw a puff of smoke from her head. "H-hey, Lucas...y-you doing okay?" She saw ice at the tips of his eyes. "I'm. F-Fine." She smiled a bit. "Okay…" She walked to the bed, and sat on it. "Wanna watch T.V together?" He responded, a bit too stoic. "Sure…" She picked up the remote and clicked on the TV. She noticed one thing. The channels weren't the set the way she was used to. "O-Oh, the channels a-are the wr-wrong numbers…"

She shivered, her hair freezing on its ends. "Hey, Lucas, Can you use your future vision to see which channel I'd like the best?" He put a hand to his frosty glasses. "Hm….32, but don't trust the Grunkle." She clicked to the channel,and watched.

The ice grew around Lucas, and the room dropped several degrees. She crawled into the blankets, and shivered. She started. "He-hey, Lucas?" He stated, with a sigh, "Even if I do, Claus won't listen…" She tilted her head, confused. "Huh?" He stated. "You're going to say I should talk to my brother, but it won't help."

She shivered and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up onto her body. "B-but he s-s-seems really upset…" He took a bated breath, as if he too was upset. "That doesn't matter. We can't stay mad at Ninten forever, and he can't stay mad at _me_ forever, and then he'll come back and see that I'm right." He stated it like he didn't want too, as more of his bed froze. In turn, she shivered more, and her skin flaked.

She tried to bury herself in the blanket. "A-A-Are you s-s-sure?" Lucas nodded, his hair not moving with his head. "I can see the path of fate, as it stretches toward the horizon."

He grabbed his glasses, took them off, and cleaned them. "Claus can't avoid the inevitable. He's just letting his emotions get out of hand." Pollyanna moved her legs, noticably. "N-Not you th-though?" The ice spiked. "N-No." The stutter spoke volumes. She stood up, and held her arms. "I'm...going to the bathroom…" She began to walk on the chilled carpet.

He gave a tiny, almost irrelevant smile. "Also inevitable." She opened the door after a few seconds. "Um, Lucas? The..the toliet's frozen…" He closed his eyes. "Such is fate." She grumbled, annoyed, as she walked to the door. "Am I fated to ask the neighboors to use the bathroom?" She walked out, not seeing Lucas stated. "Yes."

She grumbled, as she started to warm up a little, walking to the neighbors door. "Keystone State…." She was caught in a pair of headlights. She saw the van roll up, and park. Greg climbed out and looked at her. "Hey, P-ball, I brought dinner!" He held out a plain box, but she could smell cheese pizza.

She smiled, and asked. "Hey, Dad, how'd it go?" He closed the van door, and spoke. "Well, he _wasn't_ an axe-murderer, so that was good." He looked at her, and noticed that she was walking around in her bathing suit. "What are you doing outside in your bathing suit? And where's Cyrus?"

He looked in the room, and saw Lucas holding his knees. He looked up, and it was noticeable he was upset about the split and fighting. He stated, as the ice grew around him. "She won't like that it's square…" He shut the door and looked at Pollyanna, who was holding the box. "Oh boy, where's the other one?" She pointed to the pool. "Pacing around in…" She looked at the pool which was empty, and could see Claus throw his hand up again, in exasperation. "What _used_ to be the pool…" Greg sat down in the van, and grabbed a blanket for Pollyanna to sit on. "Something serious must be going on, if it made Cyrus split up." She climbed in, and crossed her legs. Greg didn't like the little crease on her forehead. She didn't need to worry over things like this. "But hey! We can still have a good time!" He opened the box, and revealed that it was square pizza, as Lucas said.

She flinched. "Square pizza?! What's wrong with this crazy state?!" What was crazy was that she described this as crazy, when her own state was crazier. Greg joked. "Honey,here will come a time in your life when you learn to accept _all_ pizza." She took a piece, and asked. "Why can't Lucas and Claus just...make up?" Greg closed the box and set it aside. "It happens with all siblings. They fight, and hurt each other, even if they love each other. We just need to give them space." Her eyes were glassy, as she stated. "But I think they'd work it out if they'd just talk to each other!"

Greg smiled at her, trying to ease her worries. "Everything will be better in the morning. We'll all go to the best diner in the world, where we'll eat the best breakfast in the world!" She asked, and Greg never seen the little light so low and small. "You think that'll help?" He nudged her, making her smile. "Nothing like a little breakfast to bring people together!" He grabbed his own slice, as he heard her say. "You really are my favorite dad…" He smiled at the stars. "I knew this pizza would put me over the top…"

* * *

At the "Best Diner in the World." Pollyanna was playing with her spoon. Lucas and Claus sat next to each other, Lucas placing a salt container aside. Greg sat, awkwardly, as Claus was just sitting there, silent, tapping his finger on the table. Greg saw the waitress come over. "Hey!" She sat down four meals, Pollyanna and Greg thanked the waitress. Lucas and Claus were silent, as they received their food. Claus stared blankly at his food, while Lucas thought about it. Greg asked, as Pollyanna dug in. "What's the matter? Not hungry?" She looked up at him, and said in a whispered voice. "They don't need to eat, Dad." Greg tilted his head. "Eh... Well Cyrus likes to eat sometimes." Claus threw himself at the booth, and then at the seat. "Well, Cyrus ain't here!" He wiggled his foot, impatiently. Greg and Pollyanna continued to eat, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Greg tried to spark conversation. "Mmm... Oh boy, this really is "The Best Diner in the World"!" Claus began to shake the table, and this made Lucas pipe up, boldly in front of his brother. "You're shaking the table, Claus." He snapped of him, punching the table. " _OH?"_ He continued to shake it, making Pollyanna and Greg unable to eat. He yelled. "I'm surprised you can feel anything at ALL!" Lucas shook his head. "I didn't need to feel, I saw."

He stood on his seat, and shook it more violently. " _Everything_ is just so...CRYSTAL. CLEAR. TO. YOU. ISN'T IT?!" Pollyanna and Greg grabbed their plates and held them. Lucas sighed. "This will pass. He'll burn himself out in a bit…" Claus turned to him. "THAT'S what you think!"

His core glowed, and he summoned a red cone around his arm. It was a canon-like gauntlet. "I AM AN ETERNAL BLAME, BROTHER!" He slammed it down on the table, flipping it. Lucas flinched.

Claus turned to him. "You don't know me!" Lucas retorted. "How can I possibly not know you? We're twins, and we always fuse-" Pollyanna looked at the ground, and tears welled in her eyes when she saw that one of the breakfast's had turned to a frown.

Her heart reached her limit. Greg saw her position and tried to console her. "Hey, It's ok pal! We can still save this! Why don't we just bag them up to go, and-" She threw the plate on the ground and got up. Greg flinched, and Lucas and Claus stopped arguing. She walked out the back door, and slammed the door harder than Claus would ever do. Greg sighed. "Oh geez.." Lucas and Claus looked at each other, and quickly scrambled after her.

They saw her back, as she was determined to just go home. They both called out, there voices harmonious. "Pollyanna!"

She zipped around and snapped. "I was so happy when Cyrus agreed to go on this trip with me and dad!" The twins looked at each other, frowning.

She continued, listing with her fingers. " Home's been awful! Here's been awful! I thought you wanted to have a fun time but, everyone's been acting awful too!It-It just came with us!"

Claus's heart broke when she looked at the ground. "I don't understand….Is..Is it me?" Claus shook his head. "No! Of course not! Pollyanna, it's all _us._ "

Lucas broke as he realized. "But we made her feel like it was her fault." His breath began to hitch in his throat. "I keep looking into the future, as if it doesn't matter how everyone f-feels in the present…" Tears formed and fell down his face as he cried. "NO wonder you think..I don't..care!" He sobbed, and brought his hand to his face, under his glasses.

"Lucas…" Claus turned to him. "Nonononon, don't cry! This is all _my_ fault! I-I didn't want to look for a solution, I-I just wanted to be mad! Y-You're right! You're always right! I was being stupid!" He grabbed his shoulder. Lucas shook him off, and spoke in a tearful voice. "I don't think you're stupid, stupid!" Claus stared into his soft eyes, as his lip quivered. Claus swallowed the lump in his throat. But it was like a large wet sock. He brushed his brother's hair away. "I'm...Sorry…" He removed Lucas's glasses, and put them on the ground, carelessly.

Lucas took a deep breath. "You honestly think I'm not upset about what happened? I was just…" Claus ran his thumb under his eyes, his own green eyes having lost their burn in place of a comforting glow. "Trying to do the right thing…." Claus nodded, trying to speak without breaking down himself. "I know…." Lucas grabbed his hand, and sighed. Claus smiled a bit, and asked. "Do you know what's so great about being apart?" Lucas looked concerned at him. "What?"

"I can see you. I can hear you. I can annoy the heck out of you." Lucas shoved him away, giggling. "Be serious!" He snorted. Claus hugged him. "THERE'S my Snorty Lucas." Lucas snorted again. "S-Stop it!" He laughed, as Claus laughed mischievously. Lucas tried to shove him, blushing like mad. "You're embarrassing me, in front of Pollyanna no less!"

Claus grabbed him by the underarms, and tickled him. "SAY I'M KING!" Lucas fell to the ground, and Claus continued his tyrant of tickles. "Say it!"

"You're king! You're king!" He shrieked.

Pollyanna sighed, smiling. She sat in the grass, as Claus refused to let up. Greg walked up and put his hand on her back, letting him know he was there. "Well, I paid for breakfast... And the damage to the booth…" He looked at the two twins. "Anywho, I think I'm all vacationed out. Ready to call it a day?" There was one final snort from Lucas before there was a flash of light. Cyrus stood up, and put his shades on. "Not..until we get our free ice!" Pollyanna gasped. "Cyrus!"

* * *

They arrived back at the Beach House, with the brushes tied to the top of the van. Pollyanna held the ice, and walked in. "We're home!" Ness had his hand on Ninten's knee, and they were talking. "I just don't know why I keep-" He saw the two, and smiled. " Oh! Uh- You look like you all had fun!" Pollyanna nodded. "Yeah! It all worked out!" Cyrus walked inside, Ninten held his hand together. "Cyrus! How are you?" He held up his hand. "Not now." He proceeded to walk away. Ninten was happy with his little progress. "He's speaking to me again... Kind of." Greg smiled. "That really was a great trip." Pollyanna gasped. "Can we go back?" Greg nodded. "Maybe one day... But, not to _that_ diner!"

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, boy.."

* * *

 _ **Pollyanna Bomb 3: Cry for help, Keystone Motel,**_ Onion Friend, **Historical Friction, Friend Ship.**


	63. Saturn Friend

Pollyanna stood in her kitchen, an egg sizzled on a skillet, the toaster ticked, and a bag of fish was opened and ready. After a second of silence, the toaster went off. Pollyanna was quick, as she caught the bagels. She used a spatula to grab the egg, and put her sandwich together. "Yes!" She had made the perfect bagel sandwich. Egg, Fish, Cream Cheese. "Perfectly timed afternoon sandwich:Complete!" She picked it up, and moved to eat it. She stopped. "Wait." She threw her hand up. "I can't just eat a perfectly good meal by itself!"

She turned around. "It needs a side." She looked around. "But...what…" She heard the temple door open, and Ness walked out. Pollyanna waved to the surprisingly quiet Melody. "Hey, Ness! I made lunch…Wanna eat this empty container?" She grabbed the cream cheese container. "No thanks…" He sighed. He walked to the couch, as she asked. "Oh, Okay. Have you seen Cyrus or Ninten?" He laid on it. "Nope." Pollyanna tried to get a more jumped reaction. "Any idea where they might be?" Ness simply stated. "I dunno. Somewhere not talking to each other."  
Pollyanna looked at him, concerned, but it came to her. "I know what this thing needs!" She walked to the cabinet, and opened it. "A bag of-" When she grabbed the bag, it was also grabbed and pulled. She looked up and saw the little weirdo that was- "SATURN!" He saw her agitation and made a run for it. She ran to the door, and shut it. "Oh no, you don't!" He simply jumped through the screen on the window.

She shouted. "SATURN!" She ran out, and yelled at him. "We just put that in!" He was already down the stairs. She gave chase. "Get back here!" She ran, keeping him in her sights. "That was part of my perfect lunch!" She whined at him. "It's limited edition! Buy your own!" He looked back and smiled. He knew she would do this. "I know how you are with food! You're not gonna eat them, so let me at least have some!" He ran into a garage, and she came to it. "This..is it, Saturn. No place to hide!" S

he walked in, and stuttered when she saw the contents of the room. "Now..just..uh.." She saw paintings of Ness, some as a child, some abstract, some on the side. "Ness? Ness? Ness?!" She backed up. "That's really weird…"

* * *

She pulled at Ness's arm, and then stopped him. "Okay, so I always knew Onion was weird but…" They both walked in. "...But, I think that...he's obsessed with you." They looked around, Ness looking a bit _amused._ "What do you think Ness?" A door opened and a redhead stepped through with a shotgun. "Who's in there! I don't know HOW you got past that tarp, but this is **private** property!

" She wore overalls, and her hair was in braids. Ness's eyes widened. "Pippi?!" She was taken back. "Ness?" She put down the gun, and they hugged. "Mmm!" Ness lifted her, despite her being much taller. Pippi smiled at him. "It's been years!" Ness looked her over. "Man, you've changed...You look terrible!" He laughed. Pippi shook her head. "You look the same….terrible!" They snickered. Pollyanna made herself known. "Wait, what? Who's she? How do you two know each other?" Ness stood beside her. "Well, we both hung around your dad, but Pippi's cooler than your dad, so we stopped hanging out with him." Pippi smiled. "Is that Greg's Girl? Pollyanna?"

She ran a thin hand on her head. "Look at her! She's so pretty!" She blushed, as she fixed her head. "Just like Greg." She and Ness began to snicker again, Ness shaking his head. Pollyanna spoke through her blush. "Uh..So...Did you paint these when you used to hang out?" Pippi put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, some of 'em. Some are new though." She closed her eyes. "Ness was my _favorite_ model. Can you still turn into anything?" Ness transformed into a replica of the abstract painting behind him. "Anything."

Pippi laughed. "Oh man, we used to get in all sorts of trouble." She unclipped a photo off of a canvas, and handed it to Pollyanna. "Be honest. Are these the faces of mischief?" The photo was of Ness curling Pippi's hair, his hat covering his eyes. Only ending with half her hair gone. She looked at them, as Ness scoffed. "Hardly!" He laughed, and pointed to her shoes. "You're wearing slippers." She crossed her arms. "You don't know what I've done in these shoes."

They laugh backed as she took it, hanging it back up. Ness laughed. "It's great to see you again." Pippi apologised. "Sorry it's been so long…" Ness waved his hand. "I get it. Kids." He grabbed Pollyanna's shoulders and gave her a side hug. The door opened, and Saturn walked in.

Pollyanna asked. "What about kids?" Saturn had a hold of Pippi's pant leg, and looked at the older child, making her see his own age. "Here's one now!"

She gasped and pointed at him. "You're Saturn's MOM?!" Pippi chuckled, and grabbed Saturn, lifting him up. "Yup, he's my little troublemaker." He looked down at Pollyanna. Pippi noticed the scissors in his hands, and removed them, tossing them away. Pippi smiled. "And Pollyanna, he LOVES talking about _you._

He began to whisper in her ears, and she smiled. "That is a great idea! Pollyanna, Ness. Saturn wants to know if you'd like to stay for dinner.

Pollyanna seemed uncomfortable, but Ness butted in with. "We'd love to!" Pippi began to walk out, and Ness backed up and asked. " R-Right Polly? Saturn's like, your best friend?" He walked out, asked Pippi. "Now tell me what you did in those shoes, girl."

* * *

Ness leaned back in his chair, pushing back his plate. "Mmm! I can't eat another bite of...heh, whatever that was." Pippi smiled. "That was a little dish called:Noodles and Butter." Ness laughed, as Pollyanna picked at her dish, as Ness said. "I can't believe how long it's been! I mean, check this guy out!" He pointed at Lloyd, who was listening to his headphones, not eating. "I used to be bigger than him…" Pollyanna saw Onion playing with his food, mushing it and running his fingers around it. Ness asked. "Do you ever hear from Ol Teddy?" Pippi snickered. " I dunno where that fool is! Don't care either. It's just been me and Andonauts for a while now…" Ness looked at her hand, which a ring laid cozily. "You married a fisherman?!" _OH MAN, I GUESSED IT!_ "Yeah, things just kinda happen. Next thing, you know, I'm living with a fisherman. Hahah, you should see your face right now."

While they chatted, Pollyanna picked at her food more, and waved. "Hey Lloyd." He looked up at her, and gave a peace sign. Before lowering his head again. She looked at Saturn, who spun his plate around. It was a sloppy version of her. She laughed. "It's me!" He smiled, as he licked it, sat back down, and let it fall out of his mouth. Pollyanna narrowed her eyes. "What's with you and food?"

Pippi put a dish in the sink, and asked. "What about you, Ness?" She began to do the dishes. He opened his eyes. "Huh?" He shook his head. "Well, that's because my life is boring." Pippi asked. "Well, how are the Melodies?" He shrugged. "I dunno." He sighed. "They're boring, too." Pollyanna walked over, and gave her plate to Pippi. " Okay, thanks for dinner, time to go! Right,Ness?"

He looked at her. "What's the hurry? We've got nothing to do. Besides, an Pippi-Ness party don't end 'till the sun come up." Saturn stood. "Mama!" She looked over. "Friend Pollyanna need show! Can I?!"

Pollyanna had solved why he doesn't talk. Pippi smiled, and looked at Pollyanna. "Oh! That's a great idea. Pollyanna, Saturn wants to show you around the house. What do you say? Can Saturn tow you around?" She looked at the boy.

He was silent, as the electricity faltered. "Aah!" She jolted. "What's going on!" Pippi put one hand up, the other holding a dish. " Oh, whenever Lloyd starts DJing, it uses all the electricity in the house. Good thing Ando's not here. It drives him _nuts_." Ness leaned forwards. "Dude, your house is janked!" Pippi shrugged. "What can you do? Kids gotta express themselves." Saturn slammed his hands on the plate, splattering it everywhere. Pippi nodded. "You too, Saturn. Very expressive." She looked at Pollyanna. "Looks like he's ready for you, Princess." Ness snickered. "Good One!" He smiled a bit at her.

He let her in a room. To the right of the doorway sits various items including stuffed animals, sewing supplies, and a beach ball. To the left of the doorway is a dresser and shopping cart. Opposite the doorway there is a bed with red blankets in the right corner, with a trampoline and nightstand next to it. In the left corner there is a dresser with a covered box on it. Next to that is Saturn's television, several open books, and a briefcase full of money.

Pollyanna looked around, and stated. "Cool Shopping Cart." He startled her by running past her, bouncing off the trampoline, and then onto the bed. "Why don't you just jump up and down on that trampoline? I mean, it's like, right there. But it's your room, so do whatever you want." She wasn't listened to, as a mouse crawled on her foot. She wanted to scream, but it seemed pretty chilled with her. "You have a little mousey roommate friend!" It ran off, and He jumped off the bed to catch it. He held it close. "Is that your pet?" He walked to the box and she smiled warmly. "Is that where he lives?" She walked over, and smiled. "Here. Lemme help you put him in his home." She peered into the habitat, and asked.

"Isn't this a bit... _big_ for a tiny-" Saturn clicked on a light, and it revealed a boa. "SNAKE!?" Something furry was placed into her hands. _No. No. N. O._ "Saturn, you want me to feed our little friend to this snake, huh?" She looked at the mouse. He nodded. Pollyanna turned around, not facing him, and took a breath. She looked at the mouse again, and tried to give it a happy..end… "Sorry, but... we all gotta eat. I... can't... ugh!" She shoved it back into his hands. tearing up a bit. " Just take him from me! I-I'll be over here!" She covered her ears, and walked to the other side of the room, waiting for it to be over. She shuddered a bit, when she heard the container open, and then shut. The light was clicked off, and he walked to her. She looked at him. "Uh... you don't have any more... weird pets to show me, do you?"

He walked to the t.v and turned it on. "You gonna put on a movie?" He grabbed a tape. "That'd be nice." He put it in. "And not creepy at all." With a small click, he played it. Pollyanna watched calmly. "Cool Hospital setting…"

A voice played on it. "Okay, I'm ready." Pollyanna smiled. "It's your mom!" She screamed. "I'm ready!" Pollyanna tilted her head. "What's she getting ready for?" Pippi moaned. " Ohhh, oh, Andonauts... I think…" She moaned louder. "It's happening!" Pollyanna screamed and covered her eyes. " Ah! Wait! What's going on?" Her hands were poked by a box. She grabbed the case Saturn handed to her,and read it. " "Happy... birthday….Saturn"? Is this you being born!? Ahh!" She covered her eyes again. Saturn turned it off. She turned her head, and admitted. "I can't take much more of this…"

Saturn climbed on the bed, and peeled of a poster. There was a hole in the wall, and he looked at her. "Where…?" He held out his hand, the flashing lights making it look terrifying. She turned heel, and began to walk away. "Okay, I'm out, can't do this anymore, need to go home." She walked to the stairs, and called. "Ness,I'm sorry, but it's time to-"

She hid on the stairs, seeing Pippi and Ness talk. "Even Cyrus! Like, I've never seen Cyrus this upset." Pippi took a sip of tea. "It's awful at home. I feel trapped." Pippi nodded. "That's crazy! I know what you mean though." Ness looked at her. "You do?" She nodded, blue eyes radiant. "Hey, we don't always get along in this family. Andonauts and Lloyd are always at each other's throats. It makes me nuts." She set the cup down, and put her hand on Ness's shoulder. "Actually, when I get like that, I think about you!" She shook it, and then put it down. "And how you could always just roll with it." Pollyanna was shocked, as Ness stated. " Whaaat? No, that was _you!_ You were so, ah, cool! I was just like, a dumb sponge following you around."

He was blushing, his hair peeking into his face. "But you were down for anything, not afraid of anything. You know how much I wanted to be like you?" Ness looked away, blushing. Pippi sighed. "I still think about it. To be honest, that's why I started painting you again. I'm... I'm inspired by you, Ness." Ness looked troubled, and anxious. Pippi looked at her cup and stated. "Ooh, looks like I'm gonna need more tea!" She held up the wet teabag. "Wanna eat this teabag?" Ness held out his hand. "Yeah!" He laughed as she walked away. "...My favorite." She stopped and smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back. Good thing the kids are keeping themselves busy." Pollyanna sighed, and went back upstairs.

She walked into Saturn's room and shut the door. " Okay Saturn, let's do this. Whatever weird or horrible thing you have planned for me, I can take it." He was still holding out his hand, and she took it. She was pulled closer, and they both crawled in. Saturn was way faster than her. "Slow..down!" She called. It gradually became darker and darker. Pollyanna closed her eyes. "Oh boy, this is gonna be bad." Soon, she couldn't see a thing. "U-uh... Saturn, where are you?" A light was turned on, and he was standing in a secret room. The room itself has a hardwood floor and pink walls. There is an outlet with Christmas lights plugged in. The lights are wrapped around the wall opposite of the entrance. On that wall hangs a painting of a fetal him. On the floor is a blue treasure chest sitting atop a blue-green carpet.

She crawled out of the vent. "What's this room?" He walked to the chest. "What's in there? Something horrible?" He got on his knees and opened it. Pollyanna gasped. "Saturn! It's full of G.U.Y.S!" She happily got next to him, remembering their one favorite thing in was smiling, happy that she was happy. She picked one up, and looked at it. "Wow! I've never seen this red variant of Ninja Guy before! You have G.A.L.S. too?" She smiled as she saw he had each of them. "Hard-hat Gal, Triangle Gal, Orange Gal, Karen! Karen…" She smiled as she put the G.A.L down.

"How did you get a hold of...? No, don't tell me." She put them down. Saturn held another out to her. "Hm? ...No way!" She looked at it, it was the G.A.L variant of Explorer Guy! "It's... Explorer Gal! She's so cool-looking!" She moved to give it back, but Saturn grabbed her hand. "Thanks for showing her to m-" He closed her hand, with the gal in it. "...Y-You should take your Explorer Gal back." He shook his head, and pushed it to her chest. She looked at him, bewildered. "Are you... _giving_ this to me?" He nodded. _You gave me a Guy. I'll give you a Gal, Gal pal._ She smiled. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much, Onion! Oh man, what other G.A.L.S. and G.U.Y.S. you got?" He grabbed an empty container. He shook it, making it rattle, when she was confused. "Oh, Invisible Guy."

At night, Ness and Pollyanna walked out, with Pippi and Saturn. "And stay out!" She snickered. Ness smiled. "Umm, thanks for dinner. And for listening…"  
Pippi smiled. "Well- thanks for breaking into my house! And don't worry about that other stuff. It's gonna blow over. You're a rock! That's what you are, right?" Ness smiled. "Eh, close enough." She snorted. "Well, whatever you are, don't be a stranger."

Ness snickered. "Yeah, I can stop by any time if you need... "inspiration"." Pippi chuckled. Ness offered. "Or if you want, you could come over to the temple sometime too." He blushed. "You could even bring Saturn for Polly to hang with." Pollyanna gave a start,as Pippi smiled. "Oh, well, that sounds great to us. What about you, Polly? Ready for another round with this guy?" They both looked at Saturn. Pollyanna smiled at him. He opened his mouth to reveal the mouse from earlier; it squeaks and hops out of his mouth. Pollyanna's eyes widened, as she stuttered.

"Yeah, we'll see!"

* * *

 _ **THANKS FOR PAITENCE.**_

 ** _Cry for help, Keystone Hotel, Onion Friend,_** Historical Friction, **Friend Ship.**


	64. Historical Friction

Tessie waved to Pollyanna. "Polly!" She was already running to her. "Tessie!" She slid and stopped on the sand. Tessie smiled, and swiped her hands. "Safe!" They both giggled. "We have fun." Pollyanna narrowed her eyes, as she stood. " So, you got the goods?" Tessie smiled. "Oh, I've got gooder than the goods." Tessie makes fanfare noises and hands Pollyanna a poster, reading "The Tale of William Daalaam." She gasped, and held it out. "Whoa! A play!" Tessie smiled. "I'm holding auditions tonight. It's a local production drifting through space, looking for stars." Pollyanna attempted an awful accent. "If'a ya' need a great actor, you'a come to the right'a gal'a!" Tessie rose an eyebrow, and asked, amused. "What was that?" Pollyanna blushed a bit. "An accent." Tessie adjusted the mail bag. "From where?"

"...No clue…"

They hi-fived each other. "Acting!"

* * *

Pollyanna happily walked up the stage, and called to Tessie. "Tessie, Tessie!" She ran up, and Tessie turned around. "Where is everyone?" Pollyanna gestured to the empty production stage. Tessie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a script in the other. "Uh, you're the only one that showed up." _So we'll be boys… "_ But, hey, some plays only have one person in them, so we're already in two hundred percent better shape than that." Pollyanna counted on her fingers. "That sounds like some strange math... But I'm ready!"

Tessie smiled. "Great! Here's a copy of the script." She handed her the script, and she opened it. She read the title. ""Beach City or Bust: The Tale of William Daalaam.""

Tessie held it to her chest. "This is my first production, so it needs to be exciting! It needs to be classic! It needs to be fully funded by Mayor Daalaam. And it is... because he wrote it." Pollyanna opened it, and saw in big bold letters. "BY MAYOR DAALAAM" She looked up and asked. "What is it about?"

Mayor Daalaam walked in, and smiled at her. "'I'm glad you asked! This is the story of how Beach City was founded nearly two hundred years ago by my great-great-great-great-grandfather, William Daalaam. It's a truly important

historical tale with a lot of sentimental and political importance to me." Tessie smiled. "Well, we are just about to, uh, get started,...would you like to sit in during rehearsal?"

He nodded. "Don't mind if I do!" He sat in the chair and crossed his legs. "Oh, pardon me." Tessie turned to Pollyanna. "Okay, breaking gender-plays, since you're the only one who showed up, you'll be playing the lead role of William Daalaam." She fist pumped. "Nailed the audition!" Tessie looked back at the Script. "As for all the other roles….I guess I'll play all of them…." She cleared her throat, and read from the script.

" "The ship is out at sea. The sun beats down on the crew while they stand on deck. Suddenly, the tall, ruggedly handsome man standing in front of the speaks:

"Crew, I'm so glad you could be part of this journey with me as we search for a new land to build a distinguished, new city in!"

"Oh, Captain William Daalaam, you are such a good captain! Never has a voyage been so super good!"

"Good point, First Mate Buddy!" The crew laughs. "Woo-hoo for fun!"

She kept reading. " "Oh no! Is that a wild squall approaching us? Surely _this_ can't be good!"

( _William Daalaam:_ ) "Be calm, my crew! I'll just save us with my heroic, supernatural ability!"

Pollyanna finished up for her. ""And then William Daalaam grows to a fifty-foot giant, and carries the boat safely to shore. The crew thinks he's so good at being captain that they elected him to be the first mayor of Beach City. The end." Wow, Mayor Daalaam, that was really good!" The Mayor blushed, and smiled. "Whoa-ho, yeah!" Tessie nodded, but has more hesitate with her praise. " William Daalaam is a really, ah.. "good" character, but maybe we could bring out another side of William Daalaam? See, his struggles?" The mayor stood up. "The great William Daalaam didn't struggle! He was good at everything on the first try! Just like me when I wrote this play! Not a single word needs to be changed!" Tessie tried. "But, may-" He turned to her and poked her nose. "Don't forget who's funding this, Quell."

He smiled as he stepped back. "Well, nice hustle, ladies, keep it up!" He left, leaving them alone. Pollyanna saluted him. "Aye-Aye!" Tessie let her hair fall in her face. "This is gonna be a disaster…." Pollyanna looked at her. "What?!" She slapped the script in the air. "It's a terrible story. William Daalaam is totally unbelievable!" She rose an eyebrow. " Because he grows 50 feet?" She shook her head.

"No! He's got no character!" Pollyanna held up the script. "But the script kept saying he was really good!" Tessie nodded, rolling up her script. "Exactly! How can a guy have no faults? To be human is to be flawed. A real hero must struggle!" Pollyanna was clearly touched, as she stated. "That's so beautiful!... And also totally not represented in Mayor Dalaam's script." Tessie hung her head "My first play, and most likely my last…"

* * *

As Pollyanna ran into the house, she called. "Ninten?" He was sitting on the couch, looking depressed. "Ninten?" He fliched and looked at her. "Pollyanna! You're back!" She walked over, and sat on the couch. "Yeah... Show business is rough." Ninten put his hands in his lap. "Is there... something I can help you with?"

She looked from him to her script. "Not unless you can make William Daalaam interesting." Ninten tilted his head, and looked at her, incredulous. "How do _you_ know William Daalaam?" She held up her script "I'm gonna be him in this play! But he's totally boring! He's perfect and he never makes mistakes." Ninten sighed, and stated. "Wish I could say the same for myself…"

She nodded, and stated. "Yeah, but _nobody's_ like that! Everybody gets stuff wrong, and then you have to keep going and it's hard, which is why it's great when you never stop trying!"Ninten smiled at her, and leaned forwards. "When did you get so _smart?_ "

He opened the script and read it. "Hm." He closed it and put it in his lap. " This isn't just boring. It's historically inaccurate! Who wrote this?"

She answered. "Mayor Daalaam."

Ninten chuckled "He wasn't even there! But...I was. Pollyanna jolted. "You were there? Wait! What really happened?" He smiled, as she got closer. "Well, for starters, "ruggedly handsome" seems rather generous."

* * *

Tessie read the play, hands shaking. She looked at Pollyanna. They were all on the stage. "Pollyanna... This is so real! It's like it was written by someone who lived it!"

Pollyanna threw her hands up, with the drama queen. "It was! And I dunno if you can tell, but I wrote the jokes!" Tessie giggled. "I _can_ tell. It's so gritty, so passionate, so…" She interrupted him. "Historically accurate?" She continued. " And the drama!... This is the play we _should_ be doing." Pollyanna skipped in place. "Let's do it then! Let's put on _this_ version of the play." Tessie listed and stated. " But how? We'd need new costumes, new props, we have no time! And Mayor Dalam Will have our heads!"

Pollyanna put up her hand. "But Tessie! You said it yourself: A real hero struggles." Tessie's brown eyes sparkled. "By Jiminy, you're right! This show _will_ go on tomorrow night! With you as Captain William Daalaam, and I as the remaining roles." She whispered. "All of them…"

She inhaled. "All of them." They hifived. "Acting!"

* * *

At night, the time of the play, everyone was sitting in foldable chairs. Ninten was reading a playbill, super excited to see his charge proform. The Mayor approached him, and sat down next to him. "Mind if I.. have a seat?" Ninten rose an eyebrow. "Oooookay…" After a moment of silence from the Melody, The Mayor said. "Oh, y'know, I.. wrote this play."

Ninten looks unimpressed, gets up from his seat, and leaves Mayor Daalaam, only to sit back down on the back row of chairs instead. Mayor Daalaam remains in his seat.

Pollyanna stood in a cute sailor captain outfit, hair up in a bun, hidden by a hat, with Tessie making a shadow puppet. Pollyanna held her arm. " I hope Mayor Daalaam isn't mad about the changes…"Tessie nodded. " Guess we'll have to see." Pollyanna asked, concerned. "Are you nervous?" Tessie nodded, her hands making the puppet sad "Of course. This could either make or break my career…" Pollyanna rose an eyebrow. "You could lose your job at the post office?" Tessie corrected herself. "This could either make or break my hobby." They both laughed, clearly nervous. They both quietly state. "Acting!" Pollyanna ran off.

The spotlights came on, and Tessie announced. "Boardies and gentle-boardies, tonight, I am thrilled to present to you: The Tale of William Daalaam!" Applause roared, but was quickly shushed.

Tessie "paddled" and Pollyanna held out a paper towel sword. Tessie called out. "Oh Captain, my Captain, how long until the soft lips of our sailing ship kiss the rugged beard of new lands?"

Pollyanna spoke a bit unsurly, but was trying her best to be confident. "I know we've been journeying for many months, but surely we'll run into something soon. The ocean can't be _that_ big."

A excited laugh erupted. Ninten called. "There she is!" He waved and called. "Hi, Pollyanna! You're _so_ talented!" She waved back, and continued. " Back home, they called me Daalaam the Dunce! Said I couldn't find land even if I was standing on it!" The audience laughed, and the Mayor flinched "What?"

Pollyanna held her sword to her chest. "And I'm starting to fear that they were right…" Tessie broke the 4th wall, by pointing and saying. "What light through yon stage left breaks?"

She looked over, afraid. "Oh what now!" Tessie runs off stage, and imitates Ninten's voice, as a shadow of the Pure Melodies appeared over the moon. " It is the east, and we are the Pure Melodies!"

The mayor flinched "What!? This wasn't in the script! This wasn't in the budget either!" He pulled out a calcuator.

Tessie was hoisted down with a rope, and had a bandanna on, with ribbions on her wrists. "Greetings! I am Ninten!" She walked to the other side of the ship, poised. " And I come to you as a messenger of the _brilliant_ Maria!" She threw glitter in the air,

She spun, and looked at the young girl, in disdain. "We ask that you turn your ship around! The land you're headed for is no walk in the park for your species." There was a hit of coy in her voice. Pollyanna swiped her "sword" " Nonsense! I won't take orders from the likes of you!"

Tessie scoffed, and ducked down. "Well." She came back up, wearing her Movie Star glasses, and a piece of cardboard made to look like Cyrus's hair.

She talked, monotone. "You should turn around, 'lest you fall into the sea! And you know... humans aren't...very good... swimmers." She held up a scrub brush, meant to be Ness. "They ain't!" Pollyanna looked down. "'ll just return home like the failure dunce I am... " As she turned around, the mast fell of, because she hit it with her elbow. "Ah! I can't even turn a sail right! Why must I always struggle!?"

The audience laughed and Poo crossed his arms. "Wow, Dad. What a loser…." The mayor fell into his seat, embarrased.

The curtains are raised once more, revealing Pollyanna still as William Daalaam and Tessie as First Mate Buddy again in the prop ship. They are balancing on one leg and tipping from side to side, making it seem like there's a storm.

" O, Captain, my Captain! We've drifted miles from our course! These waves are nothing like I've ever seen before!" Pollyanna shouted. "Nonsense! This is only a drizzle!" She poured a bucket of water on the younger. She shrieked, "...Oookay, maybe a light summer storm." A false monstroud roar is made. Tessie pointed and screamed. "What's that portside!"

She whispered. "Lever." She grabbed it and pulled it. "Oh right."

A large cardboard tentacle appears from the floor of the stage; the audience gasps. Tessie leaps from the ship, grabbing onto the tentacle. She called out. "Captain! It's got me!" Pollyanna called. "First Mate Buddy!" Tessie called out. "Whatever you do, don't give up your search! You're the bravest man I know because you try, even though you fail so, so much!"

The tentacle lowered, bringing Tessie down with it. "Buddy! No!" She pretended to cry as Tessie crawled away. She took off her hat, revealing her messy bun. " A stale biscuit 'til the end!" The silhouette of a monster appears behind Pollyanna, roaring. The tentacle that Tessie grabbed on to and another one on the left are raised from the floor once more. She lifted her hands. "Now my boat will sink into the depths. Daalaam, the Disastrous Dunce... What's this?"

A noise is heard from somewhere behind/below the stage. Another silhouette appears next to the monster, resembling a two silhouettes begin to fight, punching sound effects can be heard. Pollyanna gasped. "Holy anchovies! The quadruple noogie! A move that's only been spoken of in legends!" Both the monster and the tentacles disappear out of sight, as the giant woman seems to have defeated it. The remaining silhouette then approaches the stage, becoming larger and larger.

Pollyanna gasped again. "Ah! It heads this way! Oh, please, goddes of noogies, don't hurt me." She held her hands together, as if praying. A giant cardboard hand is lowered towards the floor of the stage as the background changes and the cardboard waves disappear. Where there was a background of ocean before, it is now a sunny beach. "I've made it! Land! Sweet, solid land!" She leaves the prop ship and falls to her knees on the stage; she begins to kiss the floorboards, but then makes a disgusted noise, gets up and holds her hand to her heart. "Thank you, Giant Woman…" Tessie spoke, as the fusion. "You may not want to stay, this land is dangerous."

She shook her head. "No! I will stay! For I am William Daalaam, and I don't give up in the face of failure!" She added with the bad accent. "That's what-a makes-a me greeeat-a!" The fusion speaks again. "Very well then. But I can't promise you I won't interfere again." The giant cardboard hand is lowered again; Pollyanna (as William Daalaam) gives it a high-five, and it's raised back up as the silhouette disappears. Pollyanna loooked down. "I shall name this new land in honor of my dead first mate, Buddy."

Tessie rolls onto the stage on a wave decoration with wheels as First Mate Buddy. "I'm alive!"

Pollyanna also rose her hands. "Beach City it is!" A banner appears behind Pollyanna and Tessie, reading "Daalaam for Mayor" as a jingle plays. The audience claps and cheers, and smiles at Mayor Daalaam, who's still sweating and looking nervous. He noticed that they are cheering for him, and he straightens. Poo smiled. "Nice to know great-grandpa was a real person with flaws. Gutsy move, Dad."

Later, Tessie is signing autographs, wearing her Movie Star sunglasses. Pollyanna and Ninten stood and watched. "One for you... And one for you." Nanefua smiled, and Wess grinned. The mayor ran up. "Excuse me. If I could have a moment with the talent?" On her way out, Nanefua slapped Tessie on the rear, meaning for her back. "Tessie!" The mayor put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, yeah! Fantastic work! I love the message: Vote Mayor Daalaam! How about I offer you another role? Lead Director of Beach City Community Theater. You could put on more plays, as long as the budget allows it!"

Tessie makes an excited noise, before composing herself. "Thank you, sir." Pollyanna smiled at Ninten. "A lot of the credit should go to Ninten! You could say he was an "inside source."" Ninten pushed a lock of his hair back.

" I _am_ a User of many talents. A dedication to fact is just one of them." The mayor says to Ninten. "Thank you, for preserving _my_ legacy." A blush was on his face. He patted his head. "Oh, what's 200 years between friends?"

"Weeell, I must be off then to bask in the adulation of my constituents." Mayor walked off. Ninten put a finger on his chin. "You know... I don't remember there being a campaign slogan at the end of that story."

Pollyanna smiled.

"Art doesn't always need a reason, Ninten. Sometimes, you just gotta make the audience happy! That's why you always end on a joke!"

* * *

 ** _Cry_ _for Help, Keystone Motel, Saturn Friend,Historical Friction_ ,**Friend Ship


	65. Friend Ship

At the Galaxy Warp, a voice stomped around. "Stupid broken Warps…" It was Jeff. His hair was messy, as he carried pieces of warp pad to a pile. "Stupid broken hub…" He used a beam from his hands to move it further, and then brought up his screen. "Now this is broken _again!"_ He muttered. "Those Pure Melodies are a menace."

Speak of the devil as thou shall receive, for the Melodies warped in. Ninten was the first one to see and point him out. "Ah! Haha! Look,I was right!" They, all but Pollyanna, had their weapons armed and ready. "My plan worked perfectly!" Pollyanna waved to him. "Good morning!" Jeff took a step back. "What?! How did you know I was here?" Pollyanna crossed her arms. "We found a **secret way to track you!** And We'll never tell even if you ask nicely!" She pulled at her eye, and stuck out her tongue. "Nya!"

Cyrus spoke, loud and in control. "Jeff, we're here t-" Ninten pointed at him. "And you'll never get away with this!" Jeff yelled. "Don't you Spuds have anything BETTER to do than annoy me!?" Ness stretched his whip. "NOPE, and we're gonna-" Ninten cut him off as well. "Prepare to be annoyed!" Jeff growled. "I don't have time for this!" He lifted his arm, and his fingers formed a canon, which began to collect a blast. "This planet has an expiration date, and I'm not gonna stay to find out when!" The shot nearly made him fall over. Pollyanna saw the debris of a now busted pillar coming down. She summoned her shield, and made it larger. Jeff and Ninten met eyes. "Uh. Heaha." Jeff chuckled.

Ninten had his spear ready, and began to run at him. "THAT'S it! I'm taking him out!" Cyrus called. "Ninten, wait!" Before he could stab him, Jeff caught him in a beam, and spun him. "Sorry, you're going the wrong WAY!" He threw him into Pollyanna, in which the girl screamed. Her shield disappeared, and Cyrus quickly caught the debris. He ordered. "Get him!" Ness ran fowards, and curled into a spin dash. Jeff jumped out of the way, making Ness crash into his pile of debris. He climbed out and shook his head. "Gr…" Jeff crawled on his fingers, and chuckled. "You MISSED!" Pollyanna tried to get up, as Ninten gathered his bearings. "Ninten!" Making him fall back over, Pollyanna stood up, and ran into the battle. Jeff jumped onto the warp pad, and then screamed. "Doesn't **anything** on this planet, work?!" Pollyanna chucked her shield at him. "I do!" It hit him on the face, and he held his face. "OW!"

Cyrus threw the debris in the air. "Ness, catch!" Catch he did, as he brought it back down. "DESTROY!" Jeff screeched, as he flew through the air. Ninten ran, hands stretched. "I got 'im, i Got 'im!" Cyrus was also trying to catch him. Ninten crashed into his hip, making them both fall down. Jeff caught himself, and began to fly with his fingers.  
"'TEN!" Cyrus yelled. Ninten scrambled. "GET OFF ME!" As Jeff flew away, Ninten got up. "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" He tried to help him get up, but Cyrus shook him off. Jeff got on the only stood warp pad. " Wow. This is just _sad_. I almost feel sorry for you." He returned Pollyanna's expression, and warped away. The group stares in silence for a moment.

Pollyanna begins to wave. "Have a Good Weekend!" The Melodies look incredulously at Pollyanna. She sputtered, and quickly came up with "I mean, I hope... his weekend is... not so great?"

* * *

When the Melodies arrived back at the temple, they were all visibly distraught. Ness and Cyrus had their arms crossed, and Pollyanna was sitting on the warp pad. Ninten spoke. "Okay, I realize that was a bit of a fiasco. But there's a silver lining to this!"

He walks off the Warp Pad and towards Jeff's escape pod, which is hooked up to the Warp Pad. "Now we know for sure that we can track his every movement!" Pollyanna looked up, Ness paid attention, and Cyrus's visor was a deep maroon. Ninten crouched down, and held the rim of the pod.

"Whenever he uses the warp system, his escape pod will instantly detect exactly where he is. It's only a matter of time until we catch him," He grabbed a pair of pliers from the toolbox, and began to work. ",and when we do, we'll be able to close this chapter and finally move on!" He turned to Cyrus, who had walked over. "Right?" Cyrus remains quiet as Ninten waits for a response, noticeably apprehensive. Pollyanna and Ness appear tense. The silence lasts for some time. Ness was the one to break it, with a heavy sigh. "Look, isn't there something that _maybe_ the two of you might _need_ to _talk_ about?"

The escape pod suddenly activates, and the touch screen activates. Ninten puts his hand onto it, causing his eyes to display static. "It's Jeff. He's using the warps right now." Ninten projects a globe from his core, a marker displayed around northern South America. "Look! This is where he is. We got him for sure this time." Cyrus looked tense,and even mad. Ninten starts walking towards the Warp Pad, finger raised. "If he thinks he's got the upper hand, then he's got another thing coming. And that's us!" Cyrus follows Ninten to the warp, still seemingly tense.

Pollyanna tried to spin it, like she does. "Well... at least Ninten's optimistic." Ness shook his head, his tone flat and overly controlled. "It won't help." He put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "He can hand Jeff over on a silver platter, but it won't make up for the stunt he pulled to get Cyrus to fuse with him." Ness walks to the warp, while Pollyanna stands there, in contemplation. Cyrus called. "Pollyanna, let's go!"

* * *

They warped into a jungle area, and there was the ominous ship. The ship looks similar to a flying saucer; made of a dull, gray, stone-like material with three legs. It, like most ships, was huge. Pollyanna awed at it. Ninten put his hands together. "Ha! He's desperate. Look at this! He's cornered herself in there!" Cyrus nodded. "Mmm." Ninten looked tired, as he stated. "We've got him just where we want him."

Pollyanna began to ask. "What is-" Ninten cut her off, putting his hands on her shoulders, roughly. "Excellent question, Pollyanna! What we see before us is an ancient interplanetary PSI vessel." Ninten projects a depiction of the ships approaching and landing on Earth from his core. "Homeworld Psi Users used these ships to travel across the cosmos and land here on Earth before the Warp Pads were built. But these ships landed here so long ago that there's no way they can be functional."

He closed his eyes. "Jeff's running out of options." Cyrus stated, his visor yellow. "Ninten! We can't waste time, let's focus on the task at—" Ninten ran ahead. "Ah, yes! The task at hand! No more dawdling, let's go get Jeff!"

Pollyanna and Ness look at each other apprehensively, before the group heads into the ship, where Ninten takes the lead, running quickly to it. The entrance area is directly the first area of the ship you arrive in, with a large vaulted ceiling. There is a long communications center with several features to communicate with the control room. One pink, hexadecahedron gem projects a holographic screen and another pink, hexadecahedron gem accepts audio input that goes to the control room, with a slight time delay. There are 7 pink hexadecahedron gems attached to cords, To the left is a triangular hallway.

Pollyanna states, as they approach the large control panel. "It's more like a greenhouse than a spaceship." Ness agreed. "Looks like Earth won this battle." Suddenly, the gem projector on the control panel activates. The group stops in their tracks, as the projector reveals Jeff's face. He laughed. "You Melodies really are as dull as dirt!" His voice sounded like it was ran through a old VHS system. Ninten pointed at him. "You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck!" Jeff stays silent for a moment. Ninten's voice vaguely echoes in the background.

He called a bit louder. "...What? Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are gunked up." Pollyanna grabbed one of the gems, pulled it free, and spoke into it, not before clearing her throat. "Ninten says, 'You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck!'" Jeff stays silent again. Pollyanna's voice now vaguely echoes in the background. He began to laugh, as if he heard the funniest thing in the universe. Which doesn't exist. " _Fly_!? I'm not using this vessel to fly! I'm using it to _trap you_!" The entrance behind them slams shut, making them all gasp.

Cyrus's visor becomes full on red. _He can't do this!/ Oh my stars, we must get out or Pollyanna will-_ Jeff spoke, making Cyrus get out of his thoughts. "Isn't this nice...no more Pure Melodies running around, messing with my plans, destroying my things...looks like I've got you just where I want you. How does it feel to be so easily outsmarted, you _SPUDS!?"_

Ninten's eyes were wide. "No…" Ness took the mic from Pollyanna. "Hey, uh, this is Ness, I don't appreciate being called a spud, you sp-" Jeff shouted. "Enough talk! Prepare yourselves for annihilation! Hi-yah!" He pressed something off screen. His glasses came into view. They were smudged and covered in fingerprints. It caused the ship to groan slightly before stopping. The group looks around in worry, but nothing appears activated. He repeated. "Hi-yah!"

Again, whilst pressing the same button. Annoyed, Jeff presses another button, activating the ship's laser defense systems, which were covered in moss. The laser shooters extend towards Pollyanna and the Melodies. "Aha! It works! Yes...!" He then began to yell, over and over. "DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!"

Pollyanna and the Melodies run around, trying to avoid the lasers. Pollyanna manages to avoid them and forms his shield, forming an umbrella over herself. She shouted. "Hey guys! Over here!" The Melodies retreat under Pollyanna's shield, while Cyrus manages to spot a way out of the room. He pointed to the triangular hall, and called. "This way!" The group heads towards the hallway, the shield protecting them from the lasers, which bounce off harmlessly. The group manages to make it to safety, only for Pollyanna's shield to disappear and for Pollyanna to collapse in exhaustion. They all looked at her. Ninten, scared and concerned. Cyrus, stoic yet concerned. And Ness, who is Ness. "You're on _fire,_ Polly!" He shouted, excitedly.

She sighed. "That's three shields in one day! Not too sha—" She squealed when a spike appeared over her nose. The Melodies manage to dodge a few more. Cyrus screams. "Move!"

Ninten and Cyrus run ahead while Ness carries Pollyanna. Jeff's voice can be heard in the background. "SPIKES! How do you like my spikes!?" At the end of the hall, Jeff is apparently standing still at them. Ninten seethed. "Jeff!" He charges, spear ready. Visor yellow, Cyrus called. "Ninten, don't just...!" He stopped, growling in slashes at Jeff with his spear, only to find that it is merely a hologram.

The hologram separates upon the hit, but reforms afterwards. It laughed. "You **idiot**." Ninten, overcome with anger, repeatedly slices at the hologram. Cyrus facepalms, and the group walks up to Ninten. Eventually tired out, Ninten gives up his effort, panting heavily. Cyrus stated, visor as red as it could get without shrouding the yellow. "Ninten, stop. That isn't helping." He called out, meekly. "I have to do _something._ " He turned his head. "I can't believe I walked us right into Jeff's trap." He began to yell. "This is all my-"

The Jeff hologram suddenly disappears as the ship begins to shake furiously. "...fault?" The floor collapses into a funnel beneath the group, causing them all to fall. Pollyanna falls past Ness, who, in panic, forms two whips; one of them grabs Pollyanna while the other grabs a loose twig on the roof of the ship. "I gotcha, Polly!" She called. "Thanks, Ness!" She, then, gasps. "Cyrus and Ninten! Are you guys okay?" Pollyanna, hanging from the whip by her waist, looks down to see Cyrus and Ninten at the bottom of the drop in a small chamber. Cyrus called. "We're fine!"

Suddenly, the floor closes up above Cyrus and Ninten, trapping them within the chamber. Pollyanna screamed. Ness took a breath. " _..._ _ **crud…"**_ Ness, retracting her whips and carrying Pollyanna, slides down the walls and to the floor that had closed up above Cyrus and Ninten. Ness and Pollyanna see a television-like screen that shows Cyrus and Ninten in the chamber. The two are frantically attacking the walls. Above the screen are three gears that are not moving. They ran up to it, and Pollyanna panicked. "We **gotta get them out!** " Cyrus's visor gave a yellow glow, as his attempts became a bit desperate. _Stop./ I...I…_

Pollyanna looked at Ness. "Ness, what should we-" Ninten suddenly stopped. Ninten starts talking, with Pollyanna and Ness listening in through the screen's audio feed. "Cyrus...I'm sorry!" Ness put out his arm. "Wait, a sec."

Ninten put away his spear. "Things weren't supposed to turn out this way."  
He punched the wall once more. "We'll get out of here, somehow." Ninten sighed. "That's not what I mean...I really wanted to catch Jeff to make up for what I did…" Cyrus dispelled his gauntlets. Ninten was looking at his hands. "I wanted to prove to you that...that everything could go back to normal…" He held his arms. Cyrus's hands balled into fists. "Catching Jeff won't make things go back to normal. This isn't about Jeff," Ness smiled. "Hey! They're actually talking!" Pollyanna nodded, throwing her hands in the air. "Now they can finally work things out!"

Suddenly the gears start to activate and turn, causing the walls of the chamber that Cyrus and Ninten are in to close in on them. Ness screamed. "Not if they get crushed!"

Cyrus throws his back to the wall, and Ninten throws his forearms to it. They both grunt. Ninten yelled. "Please! Tell me!" He moved to his back, it not doing much. "How can I make you forgive me!?" Once again, his visor shrouded in red. "You can't! You lied to me! You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions!" Ninten refused to open his eyes. "I'm sorry!...I..I couldn't help myself!"

Cyrus slammed his foot next to him, in an attempt to slow down the walls, which have begun to slowly meld his hair. "I don't want to hear your excuses!" Ninten started to give, his back arching. "But it's true! No matter how hard I try to be strong like you...I'm just a Takuya. I'm useless on my own." His eyes were locked shut, as he began to cry, it blotted on his nose, and refused to fall. " I need someone to tell me what to do." e walls suddenly stop moving. Ness pulls on his whip to bind two of the gears together, preventing them from turning. Pollyanna pulls on Ness to provide support.

Ninten took the time to hold his arms, and press them to his lanky frame. " ...When we fuse, I can feel what it's like to be you. Confident and secure, and complete. You're perfect. You're the perfect relationship, you're always together, I just...I wanted to be a part of that." What got him to look Cyrus in the eyes, was him stating. "You're wrong! I'm not as strong as you think! I fell apart over this."

He looked at his core. One redish, one yellowish, twin cores. "Lucas and Claus were in turmoil over how you deceived me." His voice _cracked._ His voice never cracks, ever. "I came undone…"

Ness whispered. "Whoa, did that really happen?" Pollyanna hummed, nodding.

Cyrus continued. "It's not easy being in control. I have weaknesses too."

His visor was warm, and the color of the bright morning sun. "But I choose not to let them consume me. I struggle to stay strong because I know the impact I have on everyone." He held up his fist, and Ninten closed his eyes again.

" _Please_ understand, Ninten. You have an impact too. There are times when I look up to _you_ for strength." He opened his eyes, tears matting his lashes. " **You are** _your own_ _ **Psi User.**_ _You_ control your destiny. Not me, not Maria, not Pollyanna. But you must choose to be strong, so we can move forward. So I can trust you again." Ninten could tell what emotions Cyrus's eyes conveyed. Green was sympathetic, and Blue was glassy and empathetic. Ninten closed his eyes, as they stung. "...I understand. I can't give up anymore!"

"Good!"

At this moment, Ness's whip snaps and Pollyanna and Ness fall backwards. The whip disappears and the gears begin to move again, causing the walls to close in on Cyrus and Ninten once again.

"Ninten, there's only one way out of this!" It took him a moment to compose himself enough to nod. "Only if you're okay with it." Cyrus nodded, as well.

Ness and Pollyanna ran around, panicking. "AAAH! What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!?" The floor suddenly breaks open, as Phineas jumps out of the hole, using his war hammer as a drill. He immediately then unfuses into Cyrus and Ninten. The two look at each other for a moment.

* * *

At the control bridge, which was located directly below the smallest circle on the roof of the spaceship. It contains three holographic screens that display the interior layout of the ship. There is a long circuit board along the farthest side of the room. Jeff is seen pushing various buttons. There are three projectors, two of which appear to show nothing but static, and the remaining one showing a map of the ship, though it flickers into static for moments at a time. "Urrgh, stupid button here, I don't know what anything is AGGGH!"

He threw up his fists, in frustration. He screamed. "Blast this old PSI tech! Where'd they go? Why isn't anything working!?" The wall behind him blasts open, through which Pollyanna and the Melodies enter. He screamed. Pollyanna was in front, Cyrus was in the back, and Ness and Ninten were at the sides. Cyrus called, proudly. "Surrender, Jeff! You have nowhere to run!"

Pollyanna threw her arms to the side, more or less _teasing_ him. "The Pure Melodies are gonna get yoooou!" He chuckled. "You really think this is the end!?" He formed his blaster, and aimed it at the Melodies. "Hahahaha...this, this is only the beginning...of my escape!" Jeff points the blaster away from the Melodies and at the ceiling. Jeff fires an energy blast at the ceiling and forms a large hole in the roof of the ship. Pollyanna and the Melodies are startled by the impact. Jeff begins laughing as he flies away with his helicopter fingers, towards the hole. Jeff laughed, as he watched them stare. " Well, I'd love to stick around and watch another one of your pathetic attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm just too smart for the likes of you lumpy, clumpy, SPUDS!" He felt a weight be added to his foot. Pollyanna's hair was in her face, as she clung to his foot. "I CAUGHT A JEFF!" She yelled. Hey! Get your touch-stumps off me, you _Pollyanna_!"

Jeff tries to shake Pollyanna off, and in retaliation, Pollyanna bites Jeff's foot. "Hey!" Ness jumps up and grabs Pollyanna, who is in turn grabbed by Ninten, who is in turn grabbed by Cyrus on the ground. "YEAH, POLLO!' Ness called out. Ninten grabbed Ness's capris. "Don't let go!" Jeff growled, bent over, and began to flick Pollyanna in the face. "OW!" Jeff yelled at her. "Let go of me, you, you...persistent...little...whatever exactly you are!" Cyrus yelled at him. "Jeff, your flight's...been cancelled!" He called out. "Noo…!" Jeff touches his foot with one of his fingers, outlining it with a lime greenish glow. It suddenly detaches from the rest of his body, causing Pollyanna, Ness, and Ninten to fall. Jeff, now freed, flees. Smoke appears to come out of the hole where Jeff's foot used to be. He groaned, as he flew away, declaring. "You'll pay for this, Pure Melodies. I'll get you back, just you waaaaait!"

Jeff flies out of sight. Pollyanna and the Melodies look on, dazed. Ninten stands up and looks up towards the sky, with a determined expression. Pollyanna gets up and walks beside him. "Ninten?" He stated. "It's okay, Pollyanna. Next time…" He held up his smoking foot. "...we'll get the rest of him. Right, Cyrus?" Cyrus walked up, and smiled. "It's a good step forward." Pollyanna gave a snort, and giggle. "Foot joke!" Pollyanna, Cyrus, and Ninten all start laughing. Ness looks on, still sitting on the ground. He sighed heavily, and laid on the ground. He smiled.

"Finally."

* * *

 _ **I agree Ness, This bomb too WAY, WAY too much time to complete. I've been dealing with a bunch of...bad thoughts, I don't want to dive into right now. or maybe...ever,**_

 _ **But next time-**_

 _ **Nightmare Hospital**_


End file.
